Issei's Gamer Life was harder than he expected
by NickTheHun
Summary: Issei woke up to the option to attain [The Gamer] ability, he of course accepted. However when the tutorial consisted of a battle against the depreciating dark version of himself... Issei decides to get serious and live a life that he can be proud off. Spoilers for F/SN and many series. Discontinued, it was my first fanfic so clearly there were way too many unplanned moments to fix
1. Chapter 1: Worst Tutorial Ever

**Tutorials aren't as easy nowadays**

**Would you like to take the tutorial to gain [The Gamer] as an ability? This ability will allow you to live your life as if you are a video game character.**

**Yes/No**

**P.S. You may control the text boxes and the selections by voice commands, hand motions or focusing your thoughts.**

I, Hyoudou Issei woke up to the above words displayed on a text box right in front of me.

'No way! Did my life just turned into a video game! This is awesome!' was what I thought at the time.

After all, video games were my next best hobby besides satisfying my perverse desires though peeping, watching porn and playing eroges. I thought I knew what I was getting into, having read various manga's, web comics, light novels and having watched tons of anime.

In particular the text box reminded me of Han Jee Han's ability [The Gamer], from a Korean manhwa I read some time ago. I couldn't help but think that since I'm getting a tutorial which Jee-Han did not get, that my new life of grinding and measurable achievements would be so much easier than his.

And it did change my life, well technically life changes all the time, just that this case it went downhill very quickly. In this case I fought in a vast white alternate dimension with all the weapons I've seen in my video games littered on the floor versus someone that looks like you, claimed to be you and continually makes a mockery of you just like in Persona 4!

5 minutes ago

*drip**drip* Blood continues to drip from the deep cut on my left shoulder, a shallow horizontal slash at the centre of my torso and some minor slices on the rest of my chest.

"What's wrong*pant*, 'me'*pant*!? Is that all you've got*pant*!? Oh wait, yeah, that's probably all*pant* that the pathetic, perverted, useless and dumb me can do!" screamed the other 'me' whilst wiping my, no, our blood of the replica of 'Gáe Bolg' from Fate/Stay Night he's holding.

"Arrgh, hah hah hah" I groan in pain and also pant from fatigue from running away from him so long.

This 'other' me had appeared 5 meters in front of me when I was teleported to this space after choosing 'yes' to the tutorial option mentally. 'It' immediately grabbed that lance that was next to him and went on to stab my chest, which I narrowly dodged by twisting my body to the side then immediately started running away from him.

From then on he claimed to be 'me' and mocked my lifestyle, my love for oppai and for being weak. I asked why he was trying to kill me, and he responded with "Why not? A useless fellow like you who has accomplished nothing with his life besides being an asshole to women, sexualising them and treating them as objects to ogle and as tools to satiate your lust won't be missed at all .In fact when I kill you, emphasis on the when, I will replace you in the real world along with obtaining [The Gamer] ability, I will become a better Hyoudou Issei than you could ever be!"

After that it was more taunting, insults, attempts to kill me. And I realised he was right that he was right about my life. About not achieving anything noteworthy, about being stupid, unappreciative of my parents, a disappointment, a sexist, and in general a hated enemy of all women. Have I ever done anything I can be proud off? The answer to that was honestly no, my grades were horrible, I'm a lazy ass, my parents consider me an embodiment of sexual desire, I can think of no one that has anything good to say about me besides my friends Motohama and Matsuda who sadly are perverted creeps, just like me.

Would I become a so called hero because I get a main character like power? While I don't think I'm a evil person when I think back to the embarrassment and anger I cause to the ones I peek at Im definitely the bad guy. Would I change due to getting this power? I suppose the answer is I will, but will it be for the worse or the better.

Every time I think about these questions, his insults and how absolutely right he was about me I lose the will to fight. Would he really be a better person than me? I don't want to disappoint my parents any longer, when I think of what I had done with my life I'm sure some would agree that anyone could do better with it.

But…. I… don't want to die. My wounds hurt a lot right now, I'm scared of getting hurt more, and I'm scared of death and what's to come.

"Finally decided to let me kill you *pant*? That's more like it, I will make it as painless as I can, so just stay right there *pant*." He said in a tone that can be described as gleeful and took his time walking to me, which I can guess its due to him being as tired as I am

I look in front of me and I see a pair of short white and black swords stabbed in the ground just in the corner of my eye, specifically Archer's Kanshou and Bakuya from Fate/Stay Night.

For whatever reason I thought back to that long sleepless night I spent finishing the visual novel, and how I admired the lengths the characters and especially Archer would go to live and to fulfil their ideals.

Why should I give up? There's no guarantee that this other 'me' was going to be any better than me just because he acknowledges my faults, in fact he might be homicidal considering he immediately tried to kill me.

I don't want to die here, I don't want to die as I am. Not as some perverted creepy stupid I asshole. When die, I die after I'm satisfied with my life, I can die after I have made my parents proud. I come to that resolution after all the 'fighting' (which was basically me getting attacked without me fighting back).

I turned and dashed towards Archer's swords, picking up Kanshou with my left hand and Bakuya with my right hand. I then turned to see the other 'me' shaking his head in disapproval.

"Took you long enough to decide to fight, to decide to kill. Do you really think you can go through with it?" he asked.

"I understand that there's no way out besides killing each other, it's quite obvious that this is the only way to end the 'tutorial' battle. In my defence you attacked me first, but more than that I will not die here. I will not die to you, not like this. I… know that I certainly not the best person to say the least… but I will change, I will put this power to good use, and so I will fight and kill you" I responded.

"Do you really think you can win with an injured left shoulder and with your current injuries? Well whatever, it won't be my problem after this is over with" he said, and then he imitated Lancer's guarding stance with the lance.

I ignore the pain as I leave myself open just like Archer does, holding each sword to my side. I know that I will die from blood loss if this keeps up, considering the unhealable wounds Gáe Bolg leaves, I have to kill him with this attack. A lance's strongest move is its thrust and its advantage is its range. The other 'me' is still me, he's just as unskilled as I am in weapons so reacting and withdrawing skilfully will not be in his ability.

We are currently 5 meters apart. I start dashing at him at him first and he waits for me to get in his range, since I'm attacking using a lower aggressive stance I leave my upper body and my head completely exposed. An easy target, but also the most likely target. I'm unskilled so I have to gamble that he will be aiming for my heart or head.

At two meters apart his lance was about to meet my face, but my left hand has already completed its upper-left diagonal slash with Bakuya which I started 3 meters away from him in anticipation of a thrust towards my face. I deflected the thrust with just enough power for it be pushed to the left of my head with only a small cut to my cheek. Once I got pass the tip of the lance I dropped Bakuya and grabbed Gáe Bolg with my left hand and pulled him towards me through the lance.

He pushed myself forward against the defenceless doppleganger and as I took one large step I slashed with Kanshou with my right hand. Leaving a large diagonal gash from his right shoulder to his lower left torso.

"Kuahhh…Arrggg *wheeze*", he took the lance of his hands as he fell to his knees.

"Well…. Looks like you get to live I guess…", his voice started to strain.

I caught the returning Bakuya with my left hand, then I put both swords in an X position at his neck. Intending to behead him. "Sorry, I… don't intend to die, nor will I live as selfishly and perversely as I have lived." My hands start shaking again.

Clearly he noticed my shaking hands and surprisingly he responded with, "Don't need to be sorry… live how you want… that's not what I wanted… I just wanted to live a full life…And to do more than I could ever dreamed about" He coughed up some blood then looked at me straight in the eyes. "Hey… I was decent enough to offer a quick death… care to return the favour?" he asked with a small smirk.

My hands stop shaking and I look at him resolutely and said, "Sure… And thanks for setting me straight." I said to him.

"All I said was stuff you already knew…. you just needed to start thinking about it…I would know… after all… I'm you" he replied with a smile while closing his eyes.

"Yeah… you're me… and I promise you, no, myself that I will live a life I can be proud of… thanks anyway, goodbye…" I replied and lifted my hands outwardly to gather momentum, then brought down the swords on his neck. It wasn't a clean beheading, I'm not strong enough to do something like that, all I could do was slice through till the bone.

After that, the world dissolved. And I was back in my room, my hands empty and….

Back to present

**HP and SP are fully restored.**

**From making smart combat decisions and making wise life decisions you wisdom has increased by 5.**

I mentally dismissed the message and the screen disappeared from sight.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that both the pain and my wounds were gone, but there was a very light and shallow scar on my face. I take off my shirt and see that there were similar scars where I was injured before, but there was no discomfort left from the wounds and none while moving my left shoulder which had a larger wound.

Suddenly a flood of information entered my head, basic information about my ability. Stat points, inventory, skills, quests, reincarnation and other options filled my head. After the information stopped flowing into my head I found myself calmer than I have ever been. I think back to me taking a life but whilst I felt disturbed I soon found myself thinking rationally regardless.

"Status" I said softly, despite knowing from the information in my head that I could mentally will the screen to appear.

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 16

**LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 0/15

**Title**: Perverted Beast **Affiliation**: Perverted Trio

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 1 per hour

**MP:** 50/50 **Regen:** 1.2 per minute

**STR:** 5 (4+1)

**END:** 5 (5+0)

**AGI:** 4 (3+1)

**INT:** 3 (3+0)

**WIS:** 6 (6+0)

**MAG:** 1 (1+0)

**LUK:** 5 (5+0)

**Points:** 0

**Yen:** 0

**LVL**: Level, a basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain some status points.

**HP**: A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.

**MP**: A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.

**STR**: Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, be it in attacks, movement or defence.

**END**: Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defence will be. Increases HP capacity.

**AGI**: Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be.

**INT**: Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your mana control and efficiency.

**WIS**: Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regen. Also increases dodge, critical rates and accuracy by a bit.

**MAG: **Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool, magic damage and magic defence.

**LUK**: Luck controls how much events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favourable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favourability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.

"My Wisdom is at 6 now, which meant that my Wisdom was at 1 before I resolved myself. It seems I really was that foolish, heh" I chuckled lightly in self-depreciation for a moment before saying "Skills".

**Skills list**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive – **

**Description: ****Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind .Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – **

**Description: ****Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

**Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

**[Beginner's Boost]**** – Passive – **

**Description: ****Allows the user to quickly gain and level skills and traits that were present before the acquisition of the power of [The Gamer] to their appropriate levels.**

**[Fiction Adaption] – Passive – **

**Description: ****This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

**[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 15% **

**Description: ****A stance which deliberately creates many openings. False openings are created for the sake of parrying or dodging blows to those very openings. Main purpose of stance is for use in combat against opponents stronger than one self. **

**When taking this stance you received the following bonuses.**

**Increase in AGI and STR by 10% when parrying**

**You passively gain the following bonuses when taking or not taking this stance.**

**Increase in AGI and WIS by 0.5%**

**[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 1% **

**Description: ****A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase. **

**[Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 70% **

**Description: ****A skill that allows the user to freely wield swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of swords. **

**Increase in damage when using swords by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5**

**[Dual Wielding Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 50% **

**Description: ****A skill that allows the user to use two weapons better. Dual Wielding Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of two swords in each hand. **

**Increase in damage when using dual wielding by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5**

After taking a look at my skills, I check the clock and its 6 a.m. in the morning, I have to leave for school at 7 a.m. to make it on time. But first I decide to remove the [Perverted Beast] title since it apparently makes others implicitly perceive me as perverted, no idea how that works but then again I'm pretty sure no one has an idea how this ability came to be.

Seems like I already gained a fictional skill like [Eye of the Mind] from F/SN, which is awesome.

I then decide to get to try to obtain one of the most important skill for anyone with this ability. I then stared at my uniform and make random observations in my head when I felt an energy leaving my eyes and returning in an instant. A pop up appeared right after that.

**You have gained a skill through a special action!**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

**Description: ****A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 1**

**[Kuoh Uniform-Male] – Rank: F – Durability: 11/11 – Def: 2**

**Description: ****Standard male uniform of Kuoh Academy. Considering it's a school with a good reputation, wearing the uniform increases your reputation gain.**

Keikaku Doori (Just as Planned), as I thought, my ability is extremely similar to Han Jee Han's version of [The Gamer]. I then decided to turn on my computer and go online to reread the first few chapters of 'The Gamer' for reference. I then decide on the obvious course of action, Han Jee Han's method of training for physical stats, studying hard for INT but also pumping stats into INT as its harder to obtain than physical stats is a decent strategy. However magic seems to be separate from INT and stems mostly from MAG. I will have to increase that ASAP to grind skills. Although I also have to increase my WIS so that I can come up with better strategies to increase my other stats in a more efficient manner.

I should increase [Observe]'s level till I can get enough information to tell who's dangerous and who's not. This will also be good for understanding my abilities in relation to others. Considering it costs 1 MP and I regenerate back 1 MP per minute I have to use it at least once per minute for maximum efficiency.

From the information that flowed into my head, [ID Create] and [ID Escape] can be made, but I will handle that after school, as paying attention in class will likely increase my abysmal INT plus I'm likely to get some much needed quest which will help me level and increase my MAG for MP to spam.

I also need to find skill books, they will disappear if I choose to learn skills from them so I will avoid using library books and instead note down useful books then use my own money to buy them myself, I don't plan to become a thief unless absolutely necessary. I should start by searching my room for any books that could be used.

Lastly, I should put anything useful into my inventory such as money and weapons. It's better to be on the safe side, and it will make sure none of my money will be loss by accident.

**You have made a series of wise decisions and as a result your wisdom has increased by 2.**

As I thought, making simple pragmatic decisions increased my WIS, I suppose I really was that dumb. In any case I better get to it.

I walked to the bathroom to shower and made sure to use observe at least once every minute on random objects.

After that I stuffed my all my porn and eroges into my inventory. Which I will probably resell to my Matsuda and Motohama at cutthroat prices to get some cash for weapons and skill books.

I soon came across my Fate/Stay Night disc and to my surprise a pop up alert appeared.

**You have acquired a skill disc!**

**Would you like to learn [Nasuverse Magecraft]?**

**Yes/No**

Choosing yes in my head the disc disappeared and knowledge that seems like it was plucked out of the TYPE-MOON wiki was absorbed by my brain.

After that my brain processes all the text scenes and CG scenes, OMG Shirou's monologue when having sex WTF is this shit!

Finally the information about Servants and Noble Phantasms within the game is assimilated into my knowledge.

**[Nasuverse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use magecraft, magic and techniques from the Nasuverse. Effects may differ from the Nasuverse based on the rules of your current world. **

So it seems it only allows me to use magecraft and all that but not give me any usable skills. I can't imagine it will be efficient to learn spells with high amounts of research needed, guess I will just go the EMIYA route since I could use [Projection] or [Tracing] to make some weapons to train with.

I suppose I should also try to see if any of my manga and anime can be used to create skills. [Kage Bunshin no Jutsu] (Shadow Clone Technique) would be effective for grinding skills, since the experience from clones fed back to Naruto in the manga, I can't see why that won't work for me assuming I manage to learn ninjitsu.

My [Observe] has already levelled up to 3 which is pretty good for half an hour I guess.

I walked down to the dining room and found my parents just about to eat breakfast. I greet them and began eating while using [Observe] on them. I found that I could see their stats and if anything it seems the average stat for average adults seem to be 10, other than that there was nothing special about their stats and descriptions.

"Issei, when did you get that scratch on your cheek?" my mother asked.

Thankfully my [Gamer's Mind] kept me calm and I said.

"Oh, I accidentally scratched my cheek on the sharp edge of my window, it wasn't deep or anything so I went ahead and disinfected it and put a plaster on it for the night." I lied, thankfully they think it's a scratch and not a scar for whatever reason.

Honestly I'm feeling guiltier than usual for lying to my parents, I want to make them proud but as much as I would love to be honest and tell them I got thrown into an alternate dimension then got the scars from fighting a doppleganger of myself that wielded a cursed spear, I highly doubt it will be to my immediate and long-term benefit if they sent me to a psychiatrist.

You have gained a skill through a special action!

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.5/100 EXP: 6% **

**Description: ****A ability to deceive others about your intentions and actions through the use of lies, half-truths and tricks.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT and WIS by 2.5**

Looks like I have to live with a bit of guilt to get stronger, but if it will help me live life to the fullest then I won't waste my time feeling guilty about it.

After eating breakfast, I put on my shoes and got ready to leave the house when suddenly…

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: Get to school on time!**

**Objectives: Exactly what the title says**

**Completion reward: 30 EXP**

**Failure penalty : Decreased reputation from Souna Shitori (?)**

I accept the quest mentally deciding to think about the question mark next to Kaichou's name later.

I ran towards the school at top speed, intending to build up either my AGI or END. Of course, I made sure to use observe on my fellow students who I saw on the way. It would seem that the average stats for High schoolers range from 6-8, with some INT reaching 10, I suppose that's expected from a prestigious academy.

Right now I'm in my third term as a first year high-schooler, currently at the start of my 2nd week in January. Finals are coming up, so raising INT and possibly getting EXP from quests stemming from scoring on exams would be good. I can also use the cold weather to learn [Cold Resistance] or something similar. Which reminds me, I have to buy some weights so I can train Rock Lee style and increase my physical states quicker.

I reached the school within 10 minutes and I was left panting like crazy. I almost gave up several times during the run, but I remember that to live my self with my head held high I needed to get stronger, the MAG stat essential proves that magic exists. And where there is magic, there will be supernatural forces and dangers. Thus effectively I cannot live my life in bliss and in peace any longer, I face to get stronger and prepare for what may, no, will come. In the end I arrived at school 20 minutes earlier than usual.

**By sprinting and continuous running you have increased AGI and END by 1.**

Excellent, excellent, just as planned. Muahahahahaha. OK time to stop laughing to myself in my head.

**Quest Completed!**

**30 + 5 EXP received**

**You have levelled up twice! Gain 10 Stat Points!**

I called up my Status screen to check my current stats.

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 16

**LVL:** 3 **EXP:** 1/57

**Title**: None **Affiliation**: Perverted Trio

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 120/120 **Regen:** 1 per minute

**MP:** 50/50 **Regen:** 2.1 per minute

**STR:** 5 (4+1)

**END:** 6 (6+0)

**AGI:** 5 (4+1)

**INT:** 8.5 (3+5.5)

**WIS:** 10.5 (8+2.5)

**MAG:** 1 (1+0)

**LUK:** 5 (5+0)

**Points:** 10

**Yen:** 3300

Well now, interestingly I have somehow quickly surpassed the average adult in Wisdom simply by deciding to make the most of my life. I'm pretty sure my ability is trying to say something about the average person, but that isn't my immediate concern right now. Raising INT, MAG, WIS and LUK are one of the most pressing concerns. I don't plan to underestimate the effect of LUK, getting lucky drops will be very beneficial especially if there's a chance for skill books to drop which I plan on testing once I get [ID Create]. WIS is obviously important and so is INT but I will have to see if I can increase it normally at lower levels first, the most likely possibility is that at higher levels it will become more difficult to increase them naturally, therefore, saving points till the benefits from training for the points becomes significantly lower the benefits of increasing them through my level up points will be the most efficient method.

The first value of my stats are the total stats whilst the brackets reflect base stats and bonus stats from skills. If I keep levelling up [Observe] my INT should quickly rise.

I should also try to calculate the EXP algorithm, or at least find a game with a similar algorithm, I get the feeling I have seen an MMORPG with an the EXP requirement at level one to be at 15 EXP. But I can't seem to recall it.

In any case I decide to fiddle with the options and to study some of the books before class starts. I turn on the [Auto-Loot] function and the [Hide Player Information] which apparent obscures what people can discern of me aside of what they already know or expect of me. I decide to put 6 points into LUK and put the rest into MAG as I can't increase LUK without getting lucky, and to get lucky I obviously need LUK. It kind of seems like a rich get richer thing, the world is obviously not fair, I mean you get handsome guys like Kiba Yuuto getting all the girls, so why should I play fair. Which reminds me I should probably check his stats when I see him.

After doing some quick math I surmised that every point in END probably equated to 20 HP per stat, and mana regen per minute is increased by 0.2 per every WIS stat point.

Soon after, Motohama and Matsuda arrived just before class started. I used observe on both of them.

**Name**: Honda Matsuda **Age**: 16

**LVL:** 2 **EXP:** 3/34

**Title**: Sexual Harassment Paparazzi **Affiliation**: Perverted Trio

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 100/100

**MP:** 60/60

**STR:** 7

**END:** 7

**AGI:** 7

**INT:** 3

**WIS:** 3

**MAG:** 2

**LUK:** 2

His physical stats aren't too bad I guess, since he was a former middle school sports star and stuff, but he really let himself go.

**Name**: Abarai Motohama **Age**: 16

**LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 13/15

**Title**: Perverted Glasses **Affiliation**: Perverted Trio

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 60/60

**MP:** 70/70

**STR:** 4

**END:** 3

**AGI:** 5

**INT:** 4

**WIS:** 4

**MAG:** 3

**LUK:** 2

Sucky stats, admittedly my initial stats weren't far off so I have no right to insult his stats.

Although comparing out stats its quite clear that the base MAG pool for everyone with a MAG of 1 is 50, but every subsequent point increases it by 10.

"Hey Issei, you up for peeking at the Kendo Club girls today?" Motohama asked me in broad daylight as per usual.

"No, I'm not up for peeking. In fact, don't bother inviting me to peek anymore. By the way, I'm planning to sell or get rid of all my porn and eroges so come by my house sometime and you can take it off my hands" I said to him using my serious tone but quietly.

Motohama and Matsuda then stared at me without moving an inch for like about 10 seconds. Before screaming at me and grabbing me by the collar.

"Who are you! What have you done with Issei! Give us back our comrade you bastard impostor!" I calmly pulled their hands away from me which released me from their grip on my uniform. At this point half of the class was staring at us but I paid them no heed.

"I'm Issei, Hyoudou Issei. I'm not an impostor, it's just that circumstances and some thinking has led me to focus my priorities. I intend to live my life in a way I can make me and my parents proud, and as such I have to intention of returning to living a life thinking about oppai and women at every waking moment. We can still be friends but don't involve me in any perverse talk of objectifying women, and in your case Matsuda, Lolis. You might think I have suddenly betrayed my desires and what not, but I assure you I simply want to make the most of my life, and to do that I can no longer live as I have before. Now, homeroom is about to start, if you want to say something save it for the break." I replied without hesitating and without pausing, thinking back at it I must have sounded slightly pissed at them. I suppose that's because the reminded me of myself before that messed up 'tutorial' boss.

Most of the class at this point had a shocked look on their faces whilst I was sat back down at my seat and opened my biology textbook to begin studying. Along with some whispers about them disbelieving I have changed, some about this being the perverted trio's first real conflict and some giving me the benefit of the doubt etc…

In any case, that's not my problem, I intend to increase my INT as much as I can ASAP with exams approaching, and so I used every moment during homeroom to study when I can.

I made sure to pay attention during the first class whilst occasionally using observe on various people. Katase's and Murayama's stats physical stats were around and above the average adult, with STR and AGI hovering around 12. Kiryuu's INT and WIS stats were actually pretty good, being 15 each. Other than that, the rest of the class was pretty standard for high-schoolers except that their INT was usually their highest stat. It would seem that most of the girls had an average to above average LUK stat whilst the boys generally somehow had shitty LUK stats.

**You have listened in class and took notes diligently, as a result your INT has increased by 1.**

Motohama and Matsuda did not talk to me during the breaks in between classes and instead glared at me intensely. They were definitely hostile glares…

You have gained a skill from detecting bloodlust!

**[Detect Bloodlust] – Passive – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 18% **

**Description: ****An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

**Current range : 11 meters**

After studying and getting though more classes till the lunch break.

**You have listened in class and took notes diligently, as a result your INT has increased by 1.**

I had gained another INT. After lunch break me, Motohama and Matsuda went to 'talk' on the rooftop. Where the 'talk' basically revolved around their strong beliefs of me being the embodiment of sexual desire and the prophet of oppai. After which I basically tell them that they and me included should learn from our mistakes and we should emulate Yuuto Kiba at least in terms of treating women considerately. I may be jealous of the guy but that doesn't mean I can't admit his good points.

When they asked why I decided to make such a drastic change I decided to shock them a bit and I took off my shirt and showed them my scars which I got from the fight. A deep one on my left shoulder, a medium horizontal slash at the centre of my torso and some minor slash scars on the rest of my chest.

"Don't bother asking where I got them, I won't be telling you anytime soon. But what I can say that I intend to make sure I won't be getting any more of these." After that I put back on my shirt, and went to the cafeteria to eat.

Using [Observe] on the food shows that eating food grants temporary stat bonuses through usually with an AGI penalty, makes sense that you can't move as fast on a full stomach. Most of the food heals HP by a percentage amount, which is good for me since that means I can stock up on food in my inventory and the benefits of the food will scale well when I get stronger.

After school I made a trip to the library and noted down some books on mythology that apparently enables me to learn skills from them. After that I went and bought a Bokken from a store, the purchase left me broke right after. I should ask my parents for chores so I can get some extra cash as well. As I walked home I picked up whatever sticks, stones and leaves I saw on the way.

I jogged back home and went to the garden at the back. I made sure my mom wasn't looking at me, as much as I wanted to practice someplace else I still don't trust my luck some bystander might see me. In any case I tried to create the skill [ID Create], while the mana gathered in my hand and was about to spread out it returned back to my body, it would seem that I either need more MAG or INT. So I decide to use Nasustyle magecraft to level up my MAG and practice some control.

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: Learn Nasuverse magecraft before the evening!**

**Objectives: Make Nasuverse Magecraft into skills.**

**Completion reward: 100 EXP per magecraft learnt**

**Failure penalty : None**

I accepted the quest without hesitation, no way am I turning down free EXP.

I took out some sticks used [Observe], then I tried to flow the mana into a branch and to analyse the contents, structure and purpose of the item. Soon information about its purpose as a tree branch to hold leaves and pass on nutrients flowed in my head, then the branch fell as a result of a fat cat landing on it, then it being picked up by me. This took about 3 minutes for it to work.

**You have gained 2 new skills through a special action.**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 40% MP cost: 3**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the user to analyse the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gain and at a quicker rate.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 0.2, and increase in INT by 0.5.**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 69% **

**Description: ****The ability to freely use mana, control increases with INT and skill level. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 0.5**

Next up is [Reinforcement], this time I flow mana into the branch and tried to fill in the gaps whilst forcing the brittle parts to harden, at the same time I compressed the wood inwards in the shape of sharp pick. This took about a minute.

**You have gained 2 new skills through a special action.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 37% MP cost: 5**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

**Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 10% for an hour**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 0.2**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 44% MP cost: 3**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 0.1**

OK, I seem to have accidentally used two types of magecraft at the same time. Not sure why I've been succeeding the first time so far, I mean what happened to all that 'To be a magus is to walk with that shit', I haven't even loss any HP. Whatever, I'm just going to pretend it's thanks to the LUK stat, if I delude myself long enough I can put more points into it. Totally not because I want to see how it's like to be lucky.

[Observe]

I look at the branch and saw that it now resembled a sharp wooden pick, it was also harder than before. I decided to store it in my inventory in case I need to gouge out someone's eyeball in the future.

**[Altered Wooden Pick] – Rank: F – Durability: 5.5/5 – ATK: 3 +0.3**

**Description: ****Originally an ordinary wooden branch, alteration has reshaped it into a dense and sharp wooden pick. Perfect for gouging out eyeballs.**

I look at the branch and saw that it now resembled a sharp wooden pick, it was also harder than before. I decided to store it in my inventory in case I need to gouge out someone's eyeball in the future. If I was in the world of Naruto this would probably be part of my Top 10 most useful weapons, considering all the OP eye powers there. Damn you Madara, stop being OP.

That took 13 mana in total including using [Observe] but I had already regenerated about 5 mana since it took 4 minutes to do all that.

Next up on the list is [Projection], it's probably still a shit no matter what I do, but I need another Bokken to practice dual wielding until I learn Emiya's [Tracing]. I take out my Bokken from my inventory and used [Structural Grasp] and [Observe] on it.

**[Cheap Bokken] – Rank: F – Durability: 20/20 – ATK: 8**

**Description: ****A cheap Bokken, useful enough to bash a couple of heads in, durability varies based on denseness of the head it hits.**

So basically it will break immediately if I hit a harem protagonist like Ichika.

Jokes aside let's see if I can get at least get [Projection] to work. After making sure none of my neighbours are looking in and making sure my mom is not looking. I then imagine the Cheap Bokken with all the paltry history behind it, it's not [Tracing] since I'm not using all the extra steps, but I think it might turn up better than some crappy normal projection if I use its history.

**You have gained a new skills through a special action.**

**[Gradation Air] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 66% MP cost: 5**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the materialisation of an object in accordance to the caster's imagination through mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'nothing'. Greater consistency = Greater strength and duration**

**Basic Duration of Projection: 2 hours**

**Basic strength of projection : 30%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 0.5**

Definitely the luckiest day of my life. Tutorial Boss aside. [Observe]

**[Projected Cheap Bokken] – Rank: G – Durability: 8/8 – ATK: 3- Duration: 3 hours**

**Description: ****A cheap Bokken, useful enough to bash a couple of heads in, durability varies based on denseness of the head it hits. It's projected, so it sucks (more).**

Its 4:10 pm right now and the projection will fade by dinner time so I better get started ASAP. But first I will have to rewatch the Sword Art Online with Kirito vs. Gleameyes in slow motion, I have to at least try to copy [Starburst Stream], I mean, the skill name is too cool to ignore.

5 minutes later

I began to get used to attacking with my dual Bokkens, surprisingly my shitty projected Bokken was of equal weight to my actual Bokken, which I guess is a benefit.

After an hour of practicing basic slashes, blocks and parries whilst mixing things up with a mix of the previous magecrafts that I learned for mana efficiency sake through. Which consisted of projecting more bokkens, altering them to make them sharper then reinforcing them. I managed to get all those skills to Lvl.3, although sadly I did not get a [Blocking] or [Parrying] skill. I also did a couple of standard exercises like push-ups and sit-ups in between. All in all I managed to get 1 STR, AGI and END in that hour. Which honestly is pretty amazing for an hour's work. If there are any moderators I pray that they don't nerf me.

**As a result of making a series of efficient and pragmatic choices, your WIS has increased by 1.**

After a 5 minute rest the time is now 5:20pm, I then went on to start recreating [Starburst Stream]. First I do a horizontal swing to the left with the sword in my right sword followed by an uppercut immediately from my sword in left hand. Then I do a full circle jump spin slash with both swords from left to right, and I spin on the ground again slicing with both swords left to right. Next I swing both swords down in an X-shape and then I do an inverse X-shape slash with both swords again.

Next I…..completely forgot… the rest of the steps. So embarrassing, what am I doing with my life, I'm not trying to look cool or anything, I just wanted a strong sword skill, why do I feel so embarrassed from failing to even finish a third of the anime version of [Starburst Stream].

**You have gained a new skills through a special action.**

EHHHHH, IT WORKED! YATTAAA!

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 20% MP cost: 0 or 12**

**Description: ****A cool 6 hit sword skill, a failed version of Starburst Stream. Still pretty cool. Increases slashing speed by 50%. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 60% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 85% DMG per hit**

Never in my life will I utter this skill name.

Never in my life will I use this skill.

The day I use this skill will be the day I tell Akai Kiryuu I'm GAR for Archer.

I'm just going to erase this memory from my head and continue, this time I put up the list of moves on my phone and practice each move one by one before actually chaining them together.

And about 5 minutes before 6 pm…

**You have gained a new skills through a special action.**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 41% MP cost: 0 or 42**

**Description: ****A 2cool4u 21-hit high speed dual blade skill. Epitome of the rule of cool, just using it triples your slashing speed. Excessive use will damage to the arms. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 70% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 95% DMG per hit**

"YATAAAAA!" I scream outloud. Oh the sweet taste of success, mhhmmmmmm, so good. Ahhhhhhhhhh.

"Issei, what is going on?" My mom rushed out of the kitchen to see me on my knees with my two bokkens lifted towards the sky. I plan to hide my powers from my parents and all, but since this is a pure sword skill with no light effects, and the fact it's too cool, I just can't resist showing this off.

"Mom, watch this." and as I said that I got up and used the manual [Starburst Stream].

My mom had left her mouth wide opened as she watched me perform the skill at a speed that would have been beyond the average adult.

"Issei! When did you get so good at using swords, we should enter you in a tournament! Oh but they don't allow two swords in Kendo tournaments, but if you're that good with two swords that means your skills with one sword would have to be great too! I can't believe my useless son would turn out to be good with swords! I need to tell your father!" She then rushed out to call my dad while talking about how her good-for-nothing perverted son had actually done something cool for once.

OKAYYYYY…. Now I'm not too sure that was a good idea, but hey they didn't suspect me of having some weird power or something, so I guess all's well that ends well. After all, I did want them to be proud of me.

**Quest Complete! 100 EXP X 4 magecraft learnt**

**You Have Leveled up three times! You have gained 15 stat points to spend!**

**To be continued….**

**Stat Screen Current**

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 16

**LVL:** 6 **EXP:** 116/372

**Title**: None **Affiliation**: Perverted Trio

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 140/140 **Regen:** 1.4 per minute

**MP:** 120/120 **Regen:** 2.7 per minute

**STR:** 9 (5+4)

**END:** 7 (7+0)

**AGI:** 9 (5+4)

**INT:** 16.5 (5+11)

**WIS:** 13.5 (9+4.5)

**MAG:** 8 (5+3)

**LUK:** 11 (11+0)

**Points:** 15

**Yen:** 50

**Skill List**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive – **

**Description: ****Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind .Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – **

**Description: ****Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

**Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

**[Beginner's Boost]**** – Passive – **

**Description: ****Allows the user to quickly gain and level skills and traits that were present before the acquisition of the power of [The Gamer] to their appropriate levels.**

**[Fiction Adaption] – Passive – **

**Description: ****This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

**[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 1% **

**Description: ****A stance which deliberately creates many openings. False openings are created for the sake of parrying or dodging blows to those very openings. Main purpose of stance is for use in combat against opponents stronger than one self. **

**When taking this stance you received the following bonuses.**

**Increase in AGI and STR by 12% when parrying**

**You passively gain the following bonuses when taking or not taking this stance.**

**Increase in AGI and WIS by 2%**

**[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 5% **

**Description: ****A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase. **

**[Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 22% **

**Description: ****A skill that allows the user to freely wield swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of swords. **

**Increase in damage when using swords by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 2**

**[Dual Wielding Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 21% **

**Description: ****A skill that allows the user to use two weapons better. Dual Wielding Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of two swords in each hand. **

**Increase in damage when using dual wielding by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 2**

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.6/100 EXP: 16% **

**Description: ****A ability to deceive others about your intentions and actions through the use of lies, half-truths and tricks.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT and WIS by 3**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 69% **

**Description: ****The ability to freely use mana, control increases with INT and skill level. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 1.5**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.5/100 EXP: 77% MP cost: 1**

**Description: ****A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 5**

**[Nasuverse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use magecraft, magic and techniques from the Nasuverse. Effects may differ from the Nasuverse based on the rules of your current world. **

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 61% MP cost: 3**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the user to analyse the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gain and at a quicker rate.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 0.6, and increase in INT by 1.5.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 11% MP cost: 5**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

**Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 20% for an hour**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 0.6**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 2% MP cost: 3**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 0.3**

**[Gradation Air] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 3% MP cost: 5**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the materialisation of an object in accordance to the caster's imagination through mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'nothing'. Greater consistency = Greater strength and duration**

**Basic Duration of Projection: 3 hours**

**Basic strength of projection : 34%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 1.5**

**[Detect Bloodlust] – Passive – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 88% **

**Description: ****An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

**Current range : 11 meters**

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 20% MP cost: 0 or 12**

**Description: ****A cool 6 hit sword skill, a failed version of Starburst Stream. Still pretty cool. Increases slashing speed by 50%. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 60% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 85% DMG per hit**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0 or 42**

**Description: ****A 2cool4u 21-hit high speed dual blade skill. Epitome of the rule of cool, just using it triples your slashing speed. Excessive use will damage to the arms. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 72% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 97% DMG per hit**

A/N: I don't really consider this a crossover-fic since I'm mostly referencing other series and have Issei rip-off all the moves and terminology from other works of fiction. Right now Issei is pretty much stronger than the average human on his first day, this is because in all the other beings in the DXD universe are extremely OP in terms of MAG and END stats, Issei's only hope of trashing these unbalance mage wizards is to use lots of skills and physical stats to match them. I made this Issei a bit younger than Canon since I thought he might need the time to build up a decent repertoire of skills in order to rekt out favourite punching bags later. Btw, take a guess at what EXP table I'm using in the comments section.


	2. Chapter 2: Tryhard

"Look, if you just give us back our son I am willing to not report you to the police." He said with a slight chuckle.

"For the third time I am not an impostor, although honestly I can't fault you for thinking that way, Motohama and Matsuda accused me of the same thing" I replied calmly.

To think that this was the type of conversation I and my dad had over tonight's dinner. At this point I'm pretty sure he's joking considering I already had to cough up answers only Hyoudou Issei would know when he first thought I was an impostor.

"I'm done with dinner do you need help washing up mom? Or can I go straight to studying?" I asked.

Once again they froze for about 10 seconds in order to process the information.

"OUR SON IS STUDYING!?" they both shouted in unison.

Did they have to shout together every time I said something I would never had done before.

They did the same when I told them I'm reselling all my ecchi stuff, looking to buy non-porn books and that I actually began to see the need for exercise.

Thankfully I managed to convince them that I have no need of joining any sword tournaments, since I obviously do not want attention at this point, in any case my skills increase the power of my sword attacks but it's not like I have the experience to back it up.

"I plan to at least be in the Top 10 for my year for the upcoming finals, that aside, do you have anything I could do around the house for some pocket money? The second Bokken was borrowed from a friend and I would like to at least buy another cheap one of my own, about 3000 yen would be enough."

My dad then took out a 5000 yen note and passed it to me.

"Take it son, I checked your room earlier and found that I could no longer find any of your porn so I suppose you're telling the truth, and if this money will help you continue to do what you are doing, I'm more than happy to support you." He said with a gentle smile.

"Wait, you've been using my porn!?" Whoops, did I just ruin the touching moment with a tsukkomi?

"Dear…. We need to have a talk later…." My mom said in an eerie tone towards my dad, wow, I'm actually shivering from the bloodlust spill over.

"I regret nothing, he has good tastes!" my dad said. I really don't know what I'm supposed to feel when you realise that your father has been reading your porn.

At this point I decided to finish up dinner then take a shower before I begin studying.

Well, of course, I will be studying. Starting with by absorbing all the information from my Naruto and Bleach collection.

Knowledge of the manga's events and techniques used is downloaded into my head when I take up the first volume of each series.

**[Kishi-verse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use ninjitsu, fuinjutsu, taijutsu and whatever else from the Kishi-verse. Effects may differ from the Kishi-verse based on the rules of your current world. **

**[Kubo-verse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use spirit techniques, hollow techniques, quincy techniques and whatever else Kubo makes up on the go from the Kubo-verse. Effects may differ from the Kuboverse based on the rules of your current world and Kubo's trolling.**

After that I absorbed all the Naruto,Bleach and Fate/Stay Night anime and manga volumes I had. I also made sure to learn the stuff from Fate Hollow/Ataraxia, since most of the rune knowledge stem from there. I have to make sure to buy out all the other Fate goods like Fate/Apocrypha so I have more Noble Phantasms to trace when I actually get the skill.

I can almost taste the delicious tears of my foes when they see everything they throw at me gets blocked by a Rho Aias.

Sadly however all ninjitsu and stuff requires Chakra and cannot be substituted by mana which throws a wrench into my maximum efficiency plan. I guess that makes sense since Chakra is a combination of spirit and physical energy, mana is similar to spirit energy but physical energy is similar to Ki from Dragonball. Just because I have the knowledge to use the stuff doesn't mean I can yet. Bleach stuff should be easier to learn since spirit energy is more similar to mana, Shundo (Flash Step) is priority for obvious reasons. I mean, it will be awesome to appear behind people when they think they are behind you.

After I was done with those I did the same with all the Dragonball stuff I had.

**[Toriyama-verse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use Ki attacks, martial arts and whatever magic from the Toriyama-verse. Effects may differ from the Toriyama-verse based on the rules of your current world. **

At the very least I should be able to train some martial arts from this and eventually learn to use Ki. Once I have an understanding of Ki it should become easier to manipulate physical energy. Then maybe after that I will be able to use Chakra.

In any case its evening time to start boosting my INT and study for the finals, my INT is honestly above average due to the skill boosts and not my actual base INT so before I start to pump INT into it to make myself a genius and memorise everything I should focus on getting easy stat points thorough actual studying first.

I then used up as much mana as I could projecting, altering and reinforcing more Bokkens. I tried adding qualities to the Bokken like 'Lighter' or 'Fire' but I only succeeded twice so far, other than that I have no problem altering the physical structure.

After I use most of my mana, I take out a text book and an empty workbook and began to study.

After about 15 minutes of studying I thought of trying something different. Specifically I used [Structural Grasp] on the book without touching it, I have to get the hang of it sooner or later If I have to analyse people.

It worked better than I expected, in took about 40 minutes but I managed to analyse the entire book, including all the books knowledge. I also managed to learn some bonus stuff like how books are printed and the costs associated with it.

**You have made a clever decision and as a result your wisdom has increased by 1!**

Thanks 'life' for confirming the obvious, although honestly thanks 'life' for the easy stat point.

**Diligent studying and the acquisition of knowledge has expanded your mind and as a result your intelligence has increased by 3!**

Now this is what I'm looking for. Its 8 pm now and I could probably get some training done in private if I wake up early in the morning. Until I get [ID Create] I have no real means to train at night without drawing suspicions.

Since its been about an hour my mana is pretty much full, thus it's time to grind more magecraft, I don't think I will try tracing yet since it requires a lot of work in each step, which will require a lot of INT. If I were EMIYA then I could probably get by with low INT if they were swords, but I'm pretty sure I don't have an origin like that so I can't shortcut my way thorugh an affinity.

After a bit more standard magecraft practice I used [Structural Grasp] on another text book and managed to analyse it in 40 minutes.

**The acquisition of knowledge has expanded your mind and as a result your intelligence has increased by 2!**

I then went to sleep at 9 pm after another round of exhausting my mana and doing the small amount of homework I had which was pretty easy due to my current INT.

**HP and SP are fully restored.**

I woke up at 5 am sharp and went straight out into the garden, making a projected bokken and did the usual alteration and reinforcement. I then grinded the heck out of dual wielding and magecraft.

Come to think of it I don't feel drowsy at all even, I also don't even remember having any dreams that night. But I suppose that's not important for now.

I just thought of an idea that might very well boost my END and maybe my STR by a lot, but that sort of training can't be done around people. Additionally, I need to stock up on a lot of recovery items, preferably lots of cheap and weak ones for it to work.

I worked out till about 6:20 am, took a shower, got ready for school, ate breakfast, collected some food money from my parents, took a repeat of the quest from yesterday when it popped up to arrive at school then ran to school at top speed.

This time I got 80 + 10 EXP from the quest when I reached the school, seems like it adds another base 10 EXP per level I have. Not complaining about easy EXP even if it doesn't scale well.

One key thing I noticed about quests is that they never come up before I make a decision. In fact they always come up after I make a decision on what to do, which I believe is really important since it sort of proves that my power is not controlling my decisions by creating incentives, but rather it rewards me for going through with the choices I make.

I was earlier than I was last time and I so happen to see the student council president while I was walking towards my classroom, which reminded me I had to solve the mystery behind why the question I had listed her name with a question mark. Structural Grasp had a current range of 1 meter so I used [Observe] as usual.

**Name**: Souna Shitori (?) **Age**: 16

**LVL:** 18 **EXP: **500/2750

**Title**: Student Council President (?) **Affiliation**: Kuoh Student Council President (?)

**Race:** Human (?)

**HP:** 990/990

**MP:** 4200/4200

**STR:** 35

**END:** 33

**AGI:** 18

**INT:** 61

**WIS:** 54

**MAG:** 201

**LUK:** 22

.HELL.

Not wanting to draw attention I try to imitate the movements of True Assassin from F/SN and quietly slip through everyone and sat in my desk.

First things first, Souna Shitori is not human, her MAG stats are way beyond average to say the least and even then her physical stats are way above the average human. The question marks on her title, name, race, and affiliation all but confirms I'm not dealing with a human.

If the supernatural exits in this school then I have to assume that there are more. Now, logically the supernatural will group together with their allies, so I will first assume that everyone in the Student Council might either not be human or are working with them.

Of course I will not limit my suspicions to the student council alone, after all there is definitely one school club that has always been the topic of rumours and discussion, and it's also the most likely club to be related to supernatural dealings.

The Occult Research Club headed by Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno.

From now on until I get strong enough to annihilate several people of Souna-kaichou's level at once, I will avoid all contact with them as much as possible. When contact is avoidable I must give them a good but not exceptional impression, I don't want them to think I'm anything above ordinary.

It looks like I have to reduce the time I spend at school to avoid any chance of them noticing anything about me. Also, from my experience from the Fate Franchise I have to use [Observe] at any animal that I think might be following me, in case it's a familiar.

Of course I'm not being cocky that they might be interested in me, but considering my behaviours has changed drastically I won't take any chances if even a bit more attention is drawn to me.

I need to learn [Tracing] as soon as possible. Even if I might never trace swords as good as the sword incarnate just being able to trace 70% of the skill and power of Noble Phantasms will be more than enough.

Based on my calculations, if the servant parameter rules consider the normal value to be 1, and if I were to take a conservative estimate of a stat of 15 STR for example to be of 'normal' value, then a traced STR of E-rank will be at 150 STR Points assuming the strength receives no downgrade.

Whatever they are, they are not human. As such Kanshou and Bakuya would be most effective due to their anti-monster traits, even if it's degraded, every bit helps.

I spend the rest of the time before homeroom thinking of more plans to accelerate my training, there's just so much I have to just to survive. To think I even thought for a moment I would have the time to grind leisurely.

I managed to concentrate in class but also multi-task analysing other textbooks while listening, my increased INT helps me to learn from both sources fairly well. I also spent the lunch time studying, I can't risk using magecraft as school any longer, and it's too dangerous if they can sense magic like that. I'm confident structural grasp can be used as long as I'm not near them, as it only affects me and the desired object.

I analysing a textbook on averages gives me about 2 INT although it has decreased to 1 INT after the second book today. I also got 1 INT from listening in all the classes. I analysed 5 books today, reaching a total of **8 INT** today.

However I can't rest now, I have to get the other Bokken from the store and think of a way to bring them around besides using my inventory. My inventory can store them fine, but it will be suspicious to say the least if 2 Bokkens came up from thin air. As long as I have a long empty bag I can pretend to withdraw both Bokkens from it while in actuality I'm taking it out from my inventory.

Yes that would be a decent strategy. In any case I have to accelerate my plans. I used whatever money I had leftover and bought as much chocolate bars as I could from a convenient store. It will probably be good for at least 15-18 round of what I'm going to go through. The reason why I bought the chocolate bars is because for whatever reason they heal 25% of my health and it's very efficient as a healing item for it's price.

Instead of heading home I scouted an abandoned warehouse, whilst ensuring there was no living beings in sight or nearby.

I walked up to the back of the warehouse and stood in front of a concrete wall. I opened a chocolate bar but set it down on the ground a meter to the left of me. I then took one of the martial arts stances from Dragon Ball Z, specifically the Turtle School where Goku learned from Master Roshi.

Then I punched the wall with my fist as hard as I could.

"ARRRHHHHHGGGGG" I resisted the urged to swear because swearing can be effective in reducing pain, which is not what I wanted. I then punched with my left hand, similar not just had the impact on my fist caused me pain, but also the recoil caused my elbows and shoulders to be damaged as well.

I kept punching and punching till my hands were bloody and I was sure the bones in my hands were broken. It was the most agonizing experience I had so far, of course I knew it won't be because I had a lot worse in mind.

After I saw that my HP had fallen to 100, I stopped and ate the chocolate bar on the ground. Which was more difficult to do considering I could barely use my hands.

Once the chocolate bar was consumed I recovered 35 HP, bring my HP to near full again. My hands which were damaged before had completely healed and reorganised itself, same with my bones and muscles.

**Due to your bones and muscles being damaged and repaired after training, your body has rebuilt them stronger. Increased in END by 3 and STR by 1.**

**Due to resisting immense amounts of agony, taking physical damage, using proper martial arts and healing quickly you have gained 4 new skills.**

**[Pain Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.6/100 EXP: 49% **

**Description: ****A skill that allows the user resist the effects of pain, does not reduce pain, but reduces any negative effects of pain. Higher levels allow for more pain before negative physical and mental effects set in.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 3**

**[Physical Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 76% **

**Description: ****A skill that reduces the amount of physical damage taken. **

**Decrease in physical damage by 11.5%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and END by 2**

**[Basic Martial Arts] – Passive – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 56% **

**Description: A skill that ****increases the effectiveness of fighting with weapons and without weapons.**

**Increase in damage when using weapons by 11%**

**Increase in damage when not using weapons by 22%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 1**

**[Regeneration] – Passive – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 22% **

**Description: ****Your body has the experience of regenerating quickly. Granting you a regeneration factor. **

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 1.1%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 0.5**

Just as planned. Oh crap, I have got to stop smiling like Kira to myself

Martial artists have often broken the bones in their fists by a bit before letting them heal, the human body will adapt to the need for stronger bones and thus rebuild those fists stronger.

But I can take it this training to its extremes. I can heal all damage as long as my HP is recovered. Thus as long I can not only afford to break my bones to a greater extent but also damage my own muscles and have them both be rebuilt stronger. It goes without saying I intend to do this with my legs as well.

The only thing that did not go as planned but was a pleasant surprise was the [Regeneration] skill, my natural regeneration was already at 1% per minute which I personally thought was pretty unbalanced for real life, but I'm not complaining, especially when there are people with crazy power levels out there.

I should use up a bit of mana practicing some magecraft first for efficiency before going back to training.

After that it was about another 2 hours of pure agony. I smashed my fists, legs, chest, knees, shoulders and even my head at the wall. Thankfully chocolate bars can heal concussions and pretty much all my injuries. With the increases in END I had my HP also increased drastically which made the chocolate bars even more effective and allowed me to damage myself further.

When it was all over I had a total of** 30 END, 15 STR and 10 AGI gained**. It was insane. But what I did was insane, so it's only natural I ended up with insane rewards too. Including the skills I had trained up my endurance is several times that of an average human. Seems like damaging my leg muscles and rebuilding them stronger increased my AGI. I'm pretty sure damaging my arm muscles also helped improve my arm speed, all in all a satisfactory training period. Now I at least have the speed to keep up with Souna but I'm pretty sure there will be supernatural creatures that can move many times than that of humans so I have to find a way to boost my speed further.

I scouted the area which [Structural Grasp] and [Observe] and based on the descriptions and history I can safely say that no one bore witness to what I had subjected myself to.

Since I had some time I tried to create the skill [ID Create], whilst it failed again, this time another pop up window appeared.

**You need to use at least 300 mana and 25 INT to create a stable ID.**

Well lucky me, it seems that I have enough points along with the bonus MAG I have from skills to do just that. I dump all my 15 points into MAG, bringing my base to 20 and along with my additional MAG bonuses from skills left me just enough mana to create it. Similarly my INT with the bonuses was just enough for me to use it.

"[ID CREATE]!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, then the sky colour changed to a dark purple and I knew it worked.

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 57% MP cost: 200**

**Description: ****A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself. Current dungeons available: Zombies**

I look around me and see that the buildings have not changed, but the atmosphere and sky has definitely changed to nighttime.

From the corner of my eye I see 2 zombies approaching me. I used [Observe] on them and saw that the two salary man zombies stats were too pathetic against me. Their endurance and strength was about 15, but their agility was about half a regular human. They were level 7 and 8 each.

I had no mana left for any more spells, I took up two projected Bokkens from my inventory since I don't want to risk damaging the originals yet.

I took Archer's stance and went to attack them.

As much as I would like to call it a fight I can't really call it that since I annihilated them in about 20 seconds by smashing, slashing and stabbing them till they disappeared out of existence. Superior stats + skill bonuses + techniques + dual wielding = OWNAGE

I saw some things drop of them but disappeared immediately, which I was sure was the [Auto-loot] function coming into effect.

I checked my inventory and saw that I had obtained 2000 yen, two low quality soul shards and … wait what? A ROLEX WHAT THE HECK IS A ZOMBIE SALARYMAN DOING WITH A ROLEX!

I regret nothing about increasing my LUK.

**You have found a rare drop after a series of lucky events, your LUK has increased by 1!**

In any case, time to kill more zombies, I better not kill more than 25 to be on the safe side, I'm not strong enough to fight a legion zombie or whatever zombie boss spawn.

I run into the abandoned warehouse and found 3 construction worker zombies, why the heck are there construction worker zombies in a warehouse I will never know, nor will I ever care.

After wiping the floor with two of them I found that my projected Bokkens durability had drop to one so I did the only reasonable thing and threw both of them at the last zombie.

The two throw stunned it and knocked it backwards, before it regained stability I punched it down to the ground and heel dropped kicked its head, smashing its entire head beneath my foot.

Crap, my shoes dirty, I hope some of the can zombies drop some usable shoes. I hope the smell of rotted brain, flesh and bones won't stick on me.

I checked my inventory and found 300 yen, 3 low quality soul shards and a crowbar added. I took out another two projected Bokkens and went out for to continue my service to the community by putting down the undead.

After that I went and killed another 2 zombie salary men and a zombie housewife.

**You have levelled up! **

Perfect timing, I get my HP and MP back when I level up so now I won't have any mana problems for the immediate future. I love my luck.

I soon ran into a zombie that looks like a middle schooler inflicted with chuunibyou due to the fact he's dressed in all black leather and with too many belts in unnecessary places. To my surprise the zombie chuuni had the best stats out of the zombies so far.

**Boss Name**: Dark Flame Master Zombie (Miniboss)

**LVL:** 14

**Race:** Zombie

**HP:** 800/800

**MP:** 300/300

**STR:** 15

**END:** 20

**AGI:** 15

**INT:** 11

**WIS:** 4

**MAG:** 26

**LUK:** 8

**Description: Killed at the height of his Chuunibyou diseased by annoyed classmates, his deep resentment combined with his desire for otherworldly power has resurrected him with all that he could ever wanted. At the cost of his humanity.**

This is an opponent I can't hold back against, his AGI is close to mine and he has decent stats all around. Plus that sword of his gives me the creeps. I used [Observe] on the sword which has too many edges to be as practical as possible.

**[Blade of the Dark Flame Master] – Rank: D – Durability: 333/333 – ATK: 222**

**Description: ****A blade from the darkest, and blackest metals forged from the depths of an active volcano. Made specifically to channel dark flame magic. Cursed to erode the sanity of the wielder in exchange for power.**

HOW THE HELL DID A MIDDLE SCHOOLER GET SUCH AN EDGY WEAPON LIKE THAT!

I can't get hit, no matter what I can't get hit by that thing. The good news is the zombie chuuni doesn't have the strength to swing the large sword quickly so I should be able to dodge it. I just have to weave in and out of his range and wear it down since the sword will slow him down.

After about 5 minutes of dashing in and out whacking him with my projected Bokkens I had brought its HP down to a quarter without having a close call.

Suddenly a dark flame erupted from within the zombie and engulfed it, and within a second the zombie looked more powerful than ever. His eyes were replaced with black flames with glowing red pupils, his entire body radiated dark flames and his sword began to emit dark miasma.

I quickly used [Observe] to check what's going on.

**Boss Name**: AWAKENED Dark Flame Master Zombie (Miniboss)

**LVL:** 15

**Race:** Zombie

**HP:** 1000/1000

**MP:** ?/?

**STR:** 60

**END:** 30

**AGI:** 20

**INT:** 1

**WIS:** 1

**MAG:** 60

**LUK:** 1

**Description: Killed at the height of his Chuunibyou diseased by annoyed classmates, his deep resentment combined with his desire for otherworldly power has resurrected him with all that he could ever wanted. At the cost of his humanity. And now he has decided to use that power.**

I'm fucked. I turned and ran as fast as I could, fortunately he didn't start chasing me but instead he was walking slowly towards me. I don't know why he's walking instead of chasing me. My best guess is whatever leftover desire to be an edgy dark flame master is probably making him walk slowly towards me just because its badass and it know it.

I should have learned some kind of super finisher before I took on a mini-boss. There's no way I can stay near it without being burned to death in a manner of seconds.

I don't have time to experiment with [ID Escape], nor do I currently have a weapon that can finish this fight in one go.

If I don't have any weapons and skills to defeat it then….. 'imagine something that can defeat it', heh, thanks Archer.

My [Fiction Adaption] modifies fictional knowledge I gain from works of fiction into something usable in this world. Needless to say that applies to the weapon history and power of Noble Phantasms. In fact all the gaps I had about the history of the Noble Phantasms that analysed by the two Emiya's had become my own knowledge.

So, there's only one thing I can do now besides running away, which I doubt I can.

It's a zombie, I need a holy blade, and Excalibur is out of the question even if this world has the materials because I still don't have Fae magic to reproduce it. I won't have time to trace more than one weapon, especially not when it's my first time tracing. I have a minute before he gets in range assuming he keeps walking at that pace.

_**Judging the concept of creation, the symbol of a king.**_

_**Hypothesizing the basic structure, a dazzling sword with golden inscriptions.**_

_**Duplicating the composition material, the finest steel blade adorned with gold.**_

_**Imitating the skill of its making, no wasted movement in its crafting.**_

_**Sympathizing with the experience of its growth, a symbol of authority pulled from stone.**_

_**Reproducing the accumulated years, shattered at the moment the rules of chivalry were broken.**_

_**Excelling every manufacturing process.**_

10 meters away from me, I dashed as quickly as I could, pouring as much mana as I could into the blade and brought it down on my enemy.

Perhaps it was luck that he could not defend against it, perhaps its decrease in sanity prevented it from defending itself, and maybe it stood still in awe of the golden light from the blade. The reasons why didn't matter anymore, for it was gone.

With one swing the holy sword I wielded vanquished the wielder of the dark flames.

I stood in the burnt surroundings where my enemy once stood and looked at the sword.

I already knew it was beautiful, ever since the knowledge from the game went into my head I knew that this sword's beauty was dazzling. Because of the combined memories of Saber, Shirou and Archer I was able to make the blade as perfect as it could be. Even if it was my first time tracing there was no way I could make a mistake in making this blade.

**[Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious] – Rank: A+ – Durability: 1000/1000– ATK:11000**

**Description:** **The holy sword that is the symbol of the king pulled from the stone of appointment by King Arthur under the guidance of Merlin. With the words "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king of all England" engraved in a golden inscription on its hilt, it became the symbol of England's king of knights once it was pulled from the stone**.

**Element: Holy **

**Duration: Permanent**

It was so beautiful, not even the various pop up screens telling me of the new skills and the levels ups I had could stop me from admiring it.

I soon heard a loud roar and a giant zombie started moving towards me slowly. But I honestly could care less, I mean I'm not done admiring this blade.

Whatever this nuisance of a giant zombie was I just charged straight at it and slashed at it with Caliburn until it fell then I went back to admiring the blade.

After about another 10 minutes of touching the full length of my blade and admiring it I decide to get back to business. Only to realise my business was over. All the zombies were gone and somehow I annihilated the Legion Zombie with Caliburn so quickly I didn't even notice.

Against creatures weak against the Holy element this is overpowered. Heck even its attack power is overpowered.

I can only hypothesise two reasons why the blade turn out so perfect. The first was that the gap of my knowledge from Caliburn was filled by the [Fiction Adaption] ability. The second is that I live in an age of Magic and where Gaia's influence is weaker, which would explain why Caliburn's existence seem to be permanent as well.

I really should just check out what I got from those fights.

Oh crap, what time is it? I check my cell phone and it says 8 p.m. Well shit.

Since I levelled up several times, my mana is at max so it's about time I tried to make [ID Escape]

Suprisingly it was easy to get out, I ignored the screens telling me about all the stats and skills I've gained and instead ran back home as quickly as I could.

I basically said something along the lines of I was taking a long jog but then I saw a dying dog and I stayed with it till it died before burying it in some park. I totally ripped that excuse of Parasyte.

After eating dinner and talking with my parents I went up to my room in order to sort out all that had happened.

The first major thing besides me levelling up from 6 to 18 was that I got a total of **5 STR, 6 AGI, 1 INT and 2 WIS **from apparently moving my body past its limits while holding Caliburn and making decisions. It would seem the only reason why I did not burn out from drawing from the experience of the blade and moving beyond my body's capability was because I levelled up right after I used them to defeat each boss. After which my muscles were regenerated stronger than ever.

The next thing was that I had to deal with having an overpowered holy sword in my inventory. I could potentially use it decimate whatever supernatural beings at the school, but then again I should not make any rash decisions, they might know people a lot stronger for all I knew.

There's also no guarantee that they are evil beings, I mean, Souna-Kaichou is strict but not evil, plus she's pretty.

Wait, did I just consider killing every supernatural being at my school indiscriminately so easily? I can't believe the thought of killing everyone that pose a threat came so naturally to me. Maybe I need a break from training and grinding in order to sort myself out.

Basically keeping it secret is top priority. I should also avoid using Caliburn as I can't afford to be over reliant on it and that it will only carry me so far. I need to raise my base stats a lot more before I can even consider using it without it forcing my body to move beyond what it can.

Next is the items I got. I gained a total of 307200 yen from that run, which makes me pretty well off for a high school student I think. I got a Rolex – Daytona (Black) watch, a crowbar and a kitchen knife from the normal zombies. I managed to get a skill book to learn [Dark Flames] and the [Blade of the Dark Flame Master] from defeating the miniboss. And the giant zombie boss gave me a skill book to learn [Life Drain] and a ragged grey cloak called [Cloak of Lost souls]. Furthermore I ended up with 5 soul shards, 1 medium soul stone and 1 large soul stone. The cloaks stats were pretty good.

**[Cloak of Lost Souls] – Rank: E+ – Durability: 180/180– DEF: 40 MAGDEF: 200**

**Description: Houses the lost souls desire for life.** **The cloaks main strength is not its physical defences but rather its defences against magic. If the magic used is either closely related to life or nature the cloak will absorb a portion of it and turn it into MP for its owner.**

I seemed to be able to learn both skills which I did, but I will review the skill details later. [Life Drain] could possibly be key in understanding how to manipulate life energy, and should help me develop some Ki and Chakra skills.

Next I have to deal with titles I got, apparently from learning [Dark Flames] and defeating the dark flame master zombie with Caliburn I got 2 titles. Defeating the Legion Zombie gave another title.

**[Inheritor of the Dark Flames]: You killed it, you bought it. + 50% Flame resistance, +50% Demonic resistance, +100% damage from dark flame techniques**

**[Carrier of the King's will] – You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. + Kingly Aura (Low)**

**[Liberator of Souls] – The souls that you have freed have thanked you and given you their Blessing. +10 LUK**

I chose to set [Liberator of Souls] since the first one is not currently needed, I will have to pass on using [Carrier of the King's will] for now since the aura might attract unnecessary attention.

And now the tough bit, I have to make sense of my skills.

**Skill List**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive – **

**Description: ****Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind .Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – **

**Description: ****Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

**Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

**[Beginner's Boost]**** – Passive – **

**Description: ****Allows the user to quickly gain and level skills and traits that were present before the acquisition of the power of [The Gamer] to their appropriate levels.**

**[Fiction Adaption] – Passive – **

**Description: ****This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

**[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – Lvl.5/100 EXP: 11% **

**Description: ****A stance which deliberately creates many openings. False openings are created for the sake of parrying or dodging blows to those very openings. Main purpose of stance is for use in combat against opponents stronger than one self. **

**When taking this stance you received the following bonuses.**

**Increase in AGI and STR by 15% when parrying**

**You passively gain the following bonuses when taking or not taking this stance.**

**Increase in AGI and WIS by 5%**

**[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 5% **

**Description: ****A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase. **

**[Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.10/100 EXP: 2% **

**Description: ****A skill that allows the user to freely wield swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of swords. **

**Increase in damage when using swords by 55%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 5**

**[Dual Wielding Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.8/100 EXP: 21% **

**Description: ****A skill that allows the user to use two weapons better. Dual Wielding Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of two swords in each hand. **

**Increase in damage when using dual wielding by 45%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 4**

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.8/100 EXP: 4% **

**Description: ****An ability to deceive others about your intentions and actions through the use of lies, half-truths and tricks.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT and WIS by 4**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.11/100 EXP: 96% **

**Description: ****The ability to freely use mana, control increases with INT and skill level. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 10.5**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.12/100 EXP: 7% MP cost: 1**

**Description: ****A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 12**

**[Nasuverse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use magecraft, magic and techniques from the Nasuverse. Effects may differ from the Nasuverse based on the rules of your current world. **

**[Kishi-verse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use ninjitsu, fuinjutsu, taijutsu and whatever else from the Kishi-verse. Effects may differ from the Kishi-verse based on the rules of your current world. **

**[Kubo-verse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use spirit techniques, hollow techniques, quincy techniques and whatever else Kubo makes up on the go from the Kubo-verse. Effects may differ from the Kuboverse based on the rules of your current world and Kubo's trolling.**

**[Toriyama-verse Affinity] – Passive – **

**Description: ****An affinity that allows the user to freely use Ki attacks, martial arts and whatever magic from the Toriyama-verse. Effects may differ from the Toriyama-verse based on the rules of your current world. **

**[Pain Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.15/100 EXP: 9% **

**Description: ****A skill that allows the user resist the effects of pain, does not reduce pain, but reduces any negative effects of pain. Higher levels allow for more pain before negative physical and mental effects set in.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 7.5**

**[Physical Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.10/100 EXP: 61% **

**Description: ****A skill that reduces the amount of physical damage taken. **

**Decrease in physical damage by 14.5%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and END by 5**

**[Basic Martial Arts] – Passive – Lvl.6/100 EXP: 51% **

**Description: A skill that ****increases the effectiveness of fighting with weapons and without weapons.**

**Increase in damage when using weapons by 15%**

**Increase in damage when not using weapons by 30%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 3**

**[Regeneration] – Passive – Lvl.8/100 EXP: 22% **

**Description: ****Your body has the experience of regenerating quickly. Granting you a regeneration factor. **

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 1.7%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 4**

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 57% MP cost: 200**

**Description: ****A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself. Current dungeons available: Zombies**

**[ID Escape] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 30% MP cost: 50**

**Description: ****A skill to escape from an instant dungeon.**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.12/100 EXP: 61% MP cost: 3**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the user to analyse the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gain and at a quicker rate.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 2.4, and increase in INT by 6.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.12/100 EXP: 13% MP cost: depends on item**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

**Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 65 % for 6 hours**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 2.4**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.12/100 EXP: 23% MP cost: 3**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 1.2**

**[Gradation Air] – Active – Lvl.12/100 EXP: 36% MP cost: 5**

**Description: ****A magecraft that allows the materialisation of an object in accordance to the caster's imagination through mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'nothing'. Greater consistency = Greater strength and duration**

**Basic Duration of Projection: 12 hours**

**Basic strength of projection : 36%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 6**

**[Tracing] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 80% MP cost: 10**

**Description: ****Emiya Shirou's self-created magecraft that allows the materialisation of an object through the use of seven steps to completely replicate everything from the concept of creation to the entirety of its existence. Tracing speed increases with skill level and INT.**

**Duration of Traced object: Varies **

**Strength of traced object: 100% unless there is a lack of information or materials cannot be recreated**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 1**

**[Mana Infusion] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 80% MP cost: however much you are willing**

**Description: ****Infuses Mana into an object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use. Current max rate of infusion: 50 mana per second**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 1**

**[Dark Flames] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 100**

**Description: ****Summons 1 ball of Dark Flames, the flames are hotter than the average flame and cannot be put out by water. To get rid of dark flames a burst of mana is needed.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 1**

**[Life drain] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 10**

**Description: ****Allows you to drain the life out of the target. Amount drained depends on your MAG in relation to theirs. Range: Melee**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 1**

**[Detect Bloodlust] – Passive – Lvl.5/100 EXP: 11% **

**Description: ****An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

**Current range : 17 meters**

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 20% MP cost: 0 or 12**

**Description: ****A cool 6 hit sword skill, a failed version of Starburst Stream. Still pretty cool. Increases slashing speed by 50%. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 60% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 85% DMG per hit**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.7/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0 or 40**

**Description: ****A 2cool4u 21-hit high speed dual blade skill. Epitome of the rule of cool, just using it triples your slashing speed. Excessive use will damage to the arms. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 82% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 107% DMG per hit**

And finally [Status].

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 16

**LVL:** 18 **EXP:** 116/2575

**Title**: None **Affiliation**: Perverted Trio

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 1070/1070 **Regen:** 23.8 per minute

**MP:** 445/445 **Regen:** 3.32 per minute

**STR:** 42 (25+17)

**END:** 53.5 (37+16.5)

**AGI:** 36 (21+12)

**INT:** 30.7 (14+26.7)

**WIS:** 16.6 (12+4.6)

**MAG:** 40.5 (20+20.5)

**LUK:** 22 (12+10)

**Points:** 60

**Yen:** 307200

I have quite a good amount of points, and if it's anything like [The Gamer] I should get bonus skills if I get my base stats to 50.

In any case I made huge progress in strength for my second day but….

My first response to the sight of someone stronger to me was to find the strength to be able to annihilate them. That is definitely not 'normal' of me, I think the [Gamer's Mind] might be doing more than just keeping me calm. For all I know it might be turning my mentality to that of a typical gamer.

In other words, when I encounter someone strong I will grind to destroy them safely. If I encountered monsters or enemies I would destroy them mercilessly like when I stomped on the zombies head. I felt hesitation from fighting, I felt nothing but the desire to attain benefits.

In fact, I dare say I quite enjoyed the violence, crushing my enemies, the thrill of fighting and the attainment of strength.

I have not been 'normal' at all for the past 2 days, not like I want to be 'ordinary' but this is getting out of hand.

If I became some insane grinding machine everyday I'm sure my stats I could even get my stats at the level of an average Heroic Spirit no problem.

But would I be happy for myself if I subjected myself to gruesome training and life-and-death situations daily? Would my parents be happy to find out that their son had thrown away the joy of all the little things in life for the joys of power?

So far I've been rushing to take advantage of every single aspect of my ability but it's not like I'm trying to be some War God.

I'm not trying to become a hero, or at least not yet.

I think I need some time just to find a right balance, I want to live a life I can be proud off, not throw away my life to satisfy my pride and desires. I want a live a 'full' life, but 'full' does not equate busy.

I don't think there's anything wrong with grinding skills and stats but I think I should work hard and play hard. I mean with my INT studying is honestly not a problem now and I could always just dump some points into it to make myself a genius.

Okay, it's decided. I will grind some skills and all, but I won't fight anything unless necessary until the weekend. I have some decent amount of cash. Might as well get a new haircut, clothes, some manga which I could also learn some skills from. Maybe have a bit of fun for the next few days, I mean I would have memorised all the school material with just a couple more uses of [Structural Grasp]. Come to think of it I also have to drop all my ecchi stuff off at Motohama and Matsuda's place. I also have to buy the Fate/Zero goods, guess I will do that tomorrow then marathon it, then way I could also copy some new Noble Phantasms. Ah screw it, I'm hitting the sack early. Today was tiring enough.

I finished all my assignments and 'studied' a few text books. Before turning of the lights.

And then I turned it back on and traced Caliburn's scabbard.

After which I put the sword in its rightful scabbard before finally going to bed caressing my lovely sword as I slept.

A/N: Thank you for you encouraging reviews. I do plan on giving Issei more skills from other franchises. But the purpose of this chapter was to ensure that Issei does not become a soulless grinding machine for the sake of living a 'full' life. While I want Issei to be serious about life that also means he has to be serious about having fun without going back to his old ways. So right now he's trying to think of enjoying life without it being at the expense of the female population. I might give Issei's Archer's haircut but not now, I might save that for a joke at his expense in the future. Hint: Rias is a japanophile - Otaku - Type-moon fan? I plan to do some light time skips to Issei's finals, then to the spring break, before the Asia Arc begins. At this point I'm torn between my original Idea of him recruiting Kiryuu, Motohama and Matsuda into his grinding team and make super Kuoh Humans faction and the idea of Issei being getting too into the idea of being too strong on his own. Let me know what you guys think. Btw, I'm using Maplestory's EXP progression for now, but that will change at the higher levels. I have exams coming up, and I'm mainly writing when I'm in the mood, but I'll try to get a chapter once every five days or a week. The reason why I wrote this quite quick was to give you guys a direction of where the plot will be heading to. Still trying to find out who to pair him with. Please don't say Issei's OP because considering the a certain Maou Shoujo's capability to wipe out a country and Excalibur being able to wipe out thousands of soldiers, Issei won't be OP till he find a way to learn DBZ stuff.


	3. Chapter 3: Makeovers and Changes

'Tell a lie long enough and it becomes the truth', words by a certain Nazi propaganda minister. How much more so if you live a lie long enough that it becomes your very being?

While it's an interesting question I will definitely have to address in the long term plans of my life. Right now the quote came to mind because I'm having problems deciding on what kind of haircut I wanted to get.

I mean I really shouldn't go for a bad boy haircut, I mean, those kind of characters tend to be the NTR kind, and that never ends well. Likewise I can't go for a good boy hair cut because that's not who I am at all. It might fool others, but I really don't feel like kidding myself at this point.

I considered getting a hairstyle like Aizen, but I don't have the looks to make it work. In the end I picked the hairstyle that gave IMO looked serious yet not too edgy. I didn't know how to really describe the hair style I wanted so I just showed the hair stylist a picture of Hijikata Toushiro from Gintama. Might as well experiment, if it doesn't suit me in the end I can always grow my hair back and get a different style before the start of my second year.

The haircut was a bit pricy, but I have money, who cares.

I barely managed to get 7 INT back at school today, and that was after listening in class while using [Structural Grasp] on text books, reference books and exercise books. In addition to using it on books in the library. The only books that could give me skills at this point was a couple fictional works and some martial arts books, although apparently the martial arts books will simply add on to my current [Basic Martial Arts] book as new knowledge and EXP. So for now I will avoid buying those.

In any case, today is the kind of day I would like to call inter-chapter shopping spree. In games, after a long chapter of travelling to a new town or after a boss fight there tends to be a tendency for players to go on a shopping spree, do side quests, learn more about the world and play minigames.

Which is what I intend to do today, tomorrow Thursday and the Friday after tomorrow.

Of course that doesn't mean I'm slacking too much on using skills as such, just this morning I went ahead and traced Gilgamesh's overpowered golden armor, Gáe Bolg, Gae Buidhe, Gáe Dearg, Caladbolg, Rho Aias, Harpe ( for the any immortal beings that might randomly annoy me), and lots of Kanshou's and Bakuya's. I stuffed them all in my inventory before leaving for school. But, I digress.

Checking my shopping list that I made before leaving the house. Next up is clothes. Which was an easy decision since I wanted to look serious and stuff. So I went to get a dark grey trench coat and a black suit ala Magus Killer style. Which I immediately equipped and stored my uniform once I found a private spot.

Next on the lists is guns, wait a minute how am I supposed to get guns again? I know once I get the Fate/Zero novels and BD's tracing the Thompson Contender and the Walter WA 2000 won't be a problem, but I need more guns than that.

Oh wait, the police station, I can just use [Structural Grasp] on the guns they keep next to them and on the confiscated weapons I'm sure they keep there. Of course there's the issue of getting in and out those areas without being detected.

If only there was some Noble Phantasm that could make me invisible, I'm sure Gilgamesh had something like that but…. KO-GIL! Of course! Shota Gil used the [Hades Cap] in the recent chapters Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya. If it were the old me I would definitely use it to peek but I digress once again.

**You have made a sound strategy and as a result your wisdom has increased by 1!**

Damn it Ufotable, my wallet, almost a third of my money gone just like that after buying both blu-ray sets. Thank fully the Prisma Illya Manga was cheaper, I went ahead and learned the stuff and to my surprise I learned a new skill!

**[Mana drain] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

**Description: ****Allows you to drain the mana out of the target by kissing them. Amount drained depends on your MAG in relation to theirs, skill level and your skill at kissing. Range: literally zero**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG by 1**

I'm really not going to get any practice on this anytime soon am I? Never mind, free MAG, won't complain.

Well whatever, I put on my newly traced [Hades Cap] and went on my merry way.

After spending about an hour analysing weapons, I left for the arcade where INT+LUK+WIS = GUARANTEED PRIZE on my second try on crane games and other games like that. I ended up leaving with a game console, a new phone, a Maki figurine and 3 Plushies. I made sure to quickly store the prizes after I got them so the staff won't shoo me away from winning too much.

I gave a call to my parents asking them if I can eat out alone tonight, which they said no problem to.

Thus I ended up at a Yakiniku store, buying up lots of meat including a bit of Wagyu and Kobe beef, because I can. Spent about 20000 Yen, I have no regrets.

Alright, maybe my only regret is that I ate alone, I mean seriously who eats Yakiniku alone. Now that I have alienated myself from Motohama and Matsuda, I'm hated by most of the school, my only other friends moved away when I was young and I can't tell my parents about my power yet. I essentially have no one I can trust fully, I have no real friends. That's … actually feels pretty sad.

I decided to sit on a swing at an empty park and be all emo for about 5 minutes before deciding to do a bit of reflection and planning. Since my INT was pretty shit before this also meant my memory was pretty shit.

However just because the mind does not remember, does not mean the body doesn't. Specifically if I used [Structural Grasp] on myself I should be able to see all my memories again and kind of relive my life in a moment.

I close my eyes and look into myself. I began from where I was born to when I was a kid playing with my childhood friend who moved away.

WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT SHE WAS A 'HE', HOW CAN I BE THAT DUMB NOT TO NOTICED!

I can't believe I made a harem protagonist mistake of thinking a childhood friend was a boy while 'he' was actually a girl. BAKA ISSEI, no wonder you don't have friends.

Hmm? Wait a moment, what's with that old European sword again? I remember that I thought that was a fake sword but… no… it's a holy sword… I used [Structural grasp] on the sword in my memories. I couldn't get all the details but I could tell its name was Excalibur Mimic and its rank was D+. An overall insult to the Excalibur I know, but then again the Excalibur I know was from a game and anime, so I shouldn't compare it with the Excalibur of this world.

The rest of my history was pretty unremarkable other than the past few days, now the spell is working on my structural composition when suddenly I notice something weird in my left arm. But I can't seem to analyse it with [Structural Grasp] but from what I can tell it's not dangerous to my life at least.

I decide to let it slide for now, after all I decide to have a little fun for the next two days as well.

Although to be safe I might just want to do something like implant Avalon in me, just in case the thing might try to eat me from the inside like Predator. I will work on it while when I get home tonight. Better safe than sorry.

I still haven't decided on what to do about getting friends. If this were Persona 4 this would be so much easier, alas, I'm not a blank slate and I unfortunately have a bad reputation.

So maybe I should work on the reputation thing as a start. First I have to prioritise apologizing to the girls whose dignity I have damaged. I think my affiliation will the Perverted Trio will disappear in time naturally so I won't worry about that. I have to think carefully of what kind of person I want others to see me as. For now I will just act as myself, who knows, maybe some people actually like the serious loner type of guy. Since I got the new haircut it might end up convincing some people I've changed.

Well, its late, I already spent an hour in this park, time to get home to finish homework, implant Avalon and with my mana I should be able to maybe use [ID Create] twice, although I may have to wait a bit to regenerate enough to escape the second time.

**You have made series of thoughtful choices and as a result your wisdom has increased by 1!**

Come to think of it, I haven't received any quest lately, and this morning weirdly enough did not see the get to school on time quest. If I had to compare the experiences then I'm certain that I was a lot less keen on getting to school on time, if I had to make a deduction there's a possibility that quests only appear if I have a strong desire to go with it.

Before I started to go home, I ran to both Matsuda's and Motohama's house to dump all the porn and eroges I had with them. All I had to do was say to their parents I wanted to talk to them a bit then I took out the cardboard box I put in my inventory containing the stuff and when they came I shoved it into their hands and said my goodbyes.

Once I got home however….

"WHO ARE YOU!?" both my parents screamed when they say me.

"I'M OBVIOUSLY YOUR SON…. THIS IS LIKE THE SEVENTH TIME YOU ASKED ME THIS WEEK!" I mean come on, seriously, can't they recognise their only child! Okay, to be fair a lot has happen in these 3 days, fair enough.

"What did you do to your hair and where did you get those clothes!? Assuming you're Issei of course…" my dad questioned me.

"Firstly, I got a haircut on my own volition. Secondly, I happened to find a handbag on the floor and I went to the police station so that the owner could retrieve it from there. And just before I left the woman that owned the handbag entered the police station, saw me giving the police her bag, thanked me, and insisted I let her get me some new clothes. And yes, she was very wealthy." Technically I went to the police station so I guess the whole thing as a while was a half-truth.

"Was she hot?" my dad asked. My mom slapped him right after through.

"Yes." I answered.

After that there were no further questions which I guess meant that the excuses were accepted. While I was walking about I heard something along the lines of my mom wondering why I suddenly became an upstanding citizen.

Implanting Avalon was surprisingly easy, since I simply copied how Kiritsugu dissemble and reassemble Avalon into the body. So far, Avalon gives me an extra 1% HP regen per minute.

In the end I decide to only use [ID Create] and [ID escape] once and instead I tried altering Caladbolg to Caladbolg II in order to start making broken phantasms but whilst I got the shape right, I couldn't seem to add the extra properties, so I just threw it back into my inventories. So far the duration for any imperfect traced objects seem to around half a year, so I keep them in my inventory until I plan to retrace them to get them perfect. The only Noble Phantasm's that I keep spares of is Kanshou and Bakuya since I'm focussed on dual wielding.

I then finished the rest of my homework and studied a bit before going to sleep while stroking Caliburn as I slept.

Thursday passed by uneventfully, and by that I mean I got about 5 INT from school, 1 MAG from practising Magecraft. Some people were shocked to see my near haircut but in the end the girls at least just thought I was trying to fool them into a false sense of security. Not like I cared. Once I exited the school I changed into my Magus Killer ensemble along with my Rolex and headed out into the city.

In the end I spent the day touring the city for good ramen and bought some Katekyo Hitman Reborn volumes for use later. After which I managed to level up [ID Create] to 3 which unlocked an empty dungeon and a ghost dungeon. I still did not have had any idea on what to spend my 60 stat points on, since I could solve practice questions for all subjects flawlessly by now.

Friday began pretty normally, in fact it was pretty 'normal', and I gained 4 INT and 1 WIS during school time since I began to start solving Sudoku puzzles whilst in class. Multi-tasking is way too easy with the INT I have. After school was done, I left school and changed into my outfit again at a dark corner in a slightly dodgy area 10 minutes away from the school.

After exiting the corner and back on to the main road I noticed the typical anime event of a typical anime group of thugs surrounding and trying to drag a girl somewhere. I just did the only thing a typical average male anime protagonist did and confronted them.

Sadly my definition of 'confrontation' was not very typical of a normal male protagonist, as my idea of 'Confrontation' involved running at them at max speed, assaulting them all and knocking them all out within 15 seconds. Not the smartest move a person with a WIS stat of my level should do in front of normal people. I guess I still have some bit of impulsiveness in me despite [Gamer's Mind].

After I realised the idiocy of what I've done I started praying that whoever the girl is she's not one of those supernatural creatures that might take an interest in me after this. I looked towards the girl that was surrounded and I was torn between thanking my luck that it was not a supernatural creature and also cursing my luck the girl had to be Kiryuu Aika. Who had an expression of shock on her face.

I mean it's not like I have a problem with her. She's essentially Matsuda, Motohama and the old me minus all the bad parts. In other words, she's perverted but she doesn't harass anyone like we did, so basically she's a healthy pervert. The main problem is this is someone I'm acquainted with so there's no way I can pass off as a stranger.

Therefore, there is only one option. I must divert all attempts at the superhuman abilities I've shown and ask questions instead of answering.

"Well then I think we should the ambulance to pick them up, they were harassing you right, just tell them some stranger did this to them and left immediately." I said in calm tone before turning around to leave.

"Wait a minute, Hyoudou!" She called out to me while reaching her hand out signalling for me to come closer. Well it's not like I expected to get away scot free. Wait, Baka! I'm being inconsiderate! I mean she could have been hurt or scared, what was I thinking leaving her here with a bunch of bloodied and knocked out thugs.

It's no wonder I don't have friends since I've been obsessing about keeping my secret that I have become so cold.

"Ah! Sorry, I wasn't being considerate of you. Are you hurt? Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you back to the school or back home?" I quickly asked her as I turned around. She seemed slightly taken aback before regaining her composure.

"Eh? Well they pushed me around a bit and I think they might have broken my arm but…"

"The school is about 10 minutes away from here we can get you treated in the infirmary." I cut her off mid-sentence. Then I swept her off her feet and bridal carried her back to the school while running. She protested a bit but relented when I said I'm quicker and that I had somewhere I wanted to be. We also will probably have to report this incident to the student council since they take any threat nearby the school seriously. I slowed done to the speed of a normal human once I reached near the school where there were more students. Sadly it seemed my grey and black outfit seemed to draw attention.

Once we were outside the infirmary I told/ begged her not to tell anyone of how I annihilated the thugs before leaving her to the nurse.

It looks like my luck has finally took a turn for the worse when I ran into Souna-Kaichou and another student council member.

"Care to explain why you're not in uniform and causing a commotion, Hyoudou-san?" Souna asked me.

I quickly used [Observe] to get a reading on them.

**Name**: Souna Shitori (?) **Age**: 17

**LVL:** 18 **EXP: **550/2750

**Title**: Student Council President (?) **Affiliation**: Kuoh Student Council President (?)

**Race:** Human (?)

**HP:** 390/390

**MP:** 2100/2100

**STR:** 15

**END:** 13

**AGI:** 16

**INT:** 62

**WIS:** 54

**MAG:** 80

**LUK:** 12

**Description: **Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, strict and inteligent. Does not take matters lightly. Childhood friends and rivals with Rias Gremory. Currently a second year student.

**Emotions: **Curious, intriqued

**Name**: Genjuro Saji **Age**: 16

**LVL:** 9 **EXP: **430/1242

**Title**: Secretary (?) **Affiliation**: Kuoh Student Council (?)

**Race:** Human (?)

**HP:** 480/480

**MP:** 240/240

**STR:** 19

**END:** 16

**AGI:** 18

**INT:** 9

**WIS:** 7

**MAG:** 8

**LUK:** 6

**Description:** Secretary of the Student Council. Impulsive at times. Perverted and lusts after the Souna Shitori (?). However he is extremely loyal. Currently a first year student.

**Emotions:** Confused, jealous

It seems that my [Observe]'s level is high enough to ascertain their current emotional state. That will be useful for controlling the conversation.

But seriously Saji? She's just curious about a certain someone that caused a commotion and you're jealous. But that could be useful in getting me out of the conversation.

"I changed in a public restroom at the nearby park due to an appointment I have in the city, and I so happen to come across Kiryuu-san being harassed by some thugs after changing my clothes. I merely bluffed my way to get the thugs to leave her alone then brought carried her to the infirmary because It would have been quicker that way." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone, half-truths for the win, thank you Kotomine Kirei.

"That is an acceptable explanation for why you are not in uniform, but I'm curious Hyoudou-san, how exactly did you of all people bluff a group of violent thugs?" She asked curiously, the last part of the sentence was a bit insulting, not like I did not deserve it.

"You wound me Kaichou, I mean, I'm well aware my reputation is unfavourable to say the least. But I would expect the benefit of the doubt would have been given to me, as for the past few days it has been evident that I have cut ties with a certain duo. Not only that, as I'm sure you have been aware that there has been no complaints about my behaviour and I have been early to class every morning of the week. I would think that the possibility of me reforming my ways would have been entertained by someone that has shown so much care to every individual student." I avoided the question by taking advantage of the slight insult aimed at me, whether or not it was deliberate did not change the fact it was a useful tool in steering the conversation away from what I do.

"Hey, what are you doing talking to Sona-Kaichou like that! You can't expect people to trust a pervert like you!" Saji shouted at me angrily, just as planned, I knew that he would take that as an insult to Souna's character and impulsively react against me. This will help me derail the conversation further.

"Saji, be quiet! I apologise for my secretary's outburst, Hyoudou-san. He has just joined the student council and has only recently started work. Saji, according to the teacher's observations Hyoudou has been handing in work of an excellent standard for the entirety of this week and has been making equally excellent contributions in class. I would say we both should give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sorry if you were hurt by my previous remarks, it would seem your past actions have clouded my judgement a little bit." I'm starting to feel a bit bad for Saji, however I can't afford to spare him now.

"Not at all, I myself should be the one to apologise. I'm sure my past actions has caused you a great amount of headaches and for that I apologise. I'm currently finding a way to apologise to all the women in the school's whose dignity I have trampled on, although so far I have not came up with a plan yet." I replied apologetically towards her.

"It would seem you have changed for the better."

"Would you believe me if I said I would be in the Top 10 for the final?"

"If you keep up your pace perhaps."

"I will be sure not to disappoint you, Kaichou. Although I'm afraid I have to cut our chat short as I have to get to my appointment in town, could I be excused please?"

"Yes you may be excused, however I'm still very curious on how you dealt with the thugs, I will expect that you could meet me in the student council room on another day?"

Tch, she didn't forget after all. As to be expected of one with such a high INT and WIS.

"Of course Kaichou, although instead of me meeting you, perhaps you will be interested in talking about it over dinner? I will be paying of course." She seems to either be slightly surprised or amused at what I just said.

"Are you asking me out on a date Hyoudou-san?" She replied with a smirk.

"It can be one if you so desire it to be. It would seem that we have gotten side-tracked again."

"It would seem so. Don't get into more trouble Hyoudou-san. And please forgive Saji's rudeness, I will make sure to discipline him later" As soon as he said that Saji tensed up a bit, though he seemed a bit pleased.

Not for long Saji, not for long.

"Well then, I will be off then Kaichou. As the president you have my phone number on record, give me any date and I will make suitable arrangements for our dinner together. Oh, and before I forget, may I suggest that when you discipline Saji you make sure he's eyes are looking at your face instead of the rest of your body." I see Saji grinding his teeth at me, he's probably cursing me in his head.

Your rage amuses me Saji, although I still pity him.

I left to exit the school immediately as I said that.

It would seem that I have to cut my leisure time short.

I have to learn some ranged magic attack like [Spinning Mana Arrow] and [Energy Bolt] in case my meeting with Souna-kaichou turns out to be an ambush, that way I can disrupt any range supporters. Saji seems like a melee fighter so he's not a threat with his pathetic stats. I will have to learn [Nine Lives Blade Works], [Tsubame Gaeshi] and [Kakuyoku Sanren] (Triple linked crane-wings) to prepare sound quick finisher moves if it turns into a fight.

While I will prepare for a fight, I should work on a couple more excuses on how I 'bluffed' the thugs, or why I lied about what I did. She will definitely ask Kiryuu for details. I made the mistake of not telling Kiryuu not to answer her about me beating up the thugs instead only telling her to not mention anything out of the ordinary. What a blunder.

Still I think I have a lead to what Souna might me. Specifically, Saji accidentally pronounced Souna's name as Sona, while it's a slight change it helped me formulate a hypothesis. On the assumption that her alias has only a slight deviation from her real name, then Shitori should also have only a slight deviation. Next, the observed information points her to having a close relationship with Rias Gremory, the top ranked most beautiful woman in this school. Now, Gremory is one of the 72 pillars of the demons from the Ars Goetia. And the only other demon name that sounds like Shitori, is Sitri.

Sona Sitri. If my assumptions are correct then that is her true name. There are demons at this school, while they don't seem to be malevolent so far, I will take to chances.

Seems like it's time to grind, looks like I have to look into Kido and Shundo to solve my lack of range attacks.

A/N: This is a shorter chapter than usual because I'm not sure if you guys prefer long chapters with less frequent updates or short chapters with more frequent updates. Do let me know. So far after taking into account your comments, you all do make very valid points about the rest of the Perverted Duo. I started to defrost Issei from the coldness he's exhibiting, yes he is still impulsive, but having a high INT and WIS than normal people allows him to process situations quicker and combined with [Gamer's Mind] it allows him to act cunningly. He still acts impulsively, simply in a smarter manner, just not all the time. Issei now knows somethings up with his left hand but we all know he's being over cautious.

**WHAT IF OMAKE: Issei decides to trace the Kaleido-sticks to learn the Second Magic (Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya Spoilers)**

Come to think of it since the Kaleidosticks don't exist here I should be able to trace them right, I mean, I've got to start learning Second Magic to troll like Zelretch right?

I put aside my plans to train [ID Create] and decided to use the information from Hollow/Ataraxia and Prisma Illya to make both sentient wands with tracing. If they don't exist in this world and considering their Mystic Codes that can be made with the materials of the world, I should be able to trace them and ensure they last indefinitely.

Honestly, [Tracing] is the best thing since sliced bread.

Whew, not that that's dealt with I should…..

"Illyaaa!" "Miyu-sama!" Oh crap, their activated, and since I traced them from the time they were fighting the Ainsworth, crap, I done goofed.

"Wait, please be quiet I can explain everything!" I almost shouted, but I have to avoid my parents noticing something. After catching their attention I took a very deep breath and…

"Here's the gist, I used [Tracing] an advanced form of projection to bring you two into existence. You both came from a visual novel, manga and anime series from a company named TYPE-MOON. If you take a look at this magazine you can see your adventures and battles versus the Ainsworth in managa form. Now it's obvious you are in a different dimension altogether and magic works differently here. I don't use magic circuits to create prana but I use and generate mana, as an example. If you asked why I brought you into existence here I can honestly say I did it as an experiment for my abilities. If you do not wish to exist in this world then I can dispel the projection easily and you will simply fade away. If you wish to go out on your own be my guest, but I will warn you that there are supernatural creatures out there and I have no idea on their motives. If you wish to stay then I will do my best to accommodate you to a reasonable extent to. By the way my strength is at the level of 30% -40% of a heroic spirit of all E rank, although I have an arsenal of C-A++ Noble phantasms with me, so as to assure you I can protect you from the forces here if you wish to maintain your existence."

Somehow I got that all out in one go, seems like END increases my lunge capacity.

In any case they have not said anything for about 5 minutes and they have been hovering at the same location.

"Ummm, could you possibly take us where Miyu-sama and the rest are?" Sapphire the blue kaleidostick asked, if I remember right she's the loyal, mature and polite one.

"Currently I'm unable to do so, right now I only know the basics of your universe's magecraft and how to fight." I replied completely truthfully.

"We have to help Illya and the rest so why don't you do something!" Ruby the red kaleidostick scolded me as she flew and rammed into my head repeatedly, but at this point my END was high enough not to take damage from a weak attack like that.

"Ruby-neesan, calm down, hitting him won't solve anything. In any case we should think of this as an opportunity." Sapphire said to Ruby her older sister stick.

"Ehhh?" looks like Ruby's confused.

"Let me guess, your idea is to stick with me until I find out if dimension travel to your world is possible or not, that way we can travel to the world where your friends are. That would be beneficial because that way there will be 2 pairs of each of you increasing your battle power immensely, right?" I throw out my first deduction at them.

"Ah, that's exactly it, so you see Ruby-neesan this is an opportunity of a lifetime, after all we never existed in this world so even then we have nothing to lose and the possibility to gain" Sapphire said to her sister.

"Ufff… I guess you're right, besides the guy seems like a decent fellow." Ruby finally calmed down as she said this.

"Then I suppose I will start off with introductions and a proposed plan of action. My name is Issei, Hyoudou Issei. I'm in my first year of high school and in the 2nd week of the third term. Until recently I was a horrible and perverted young man until the events of the morning 2 days ago. That same event has changed my life priorities and also has led me to acquire the power I have now in a very short span of time. That power is called [The Gamer], it allows me to live my life as a video game character and to learn skills from works of fiction. I will show you a web comic where the main character had a power that is very similar later. My proposed plan of action is that first we get you accommodated in my room, establish some guidelines to ensure my parents know nothing of this, and then tomorrow you follow me to wherever I'm going so that I can explain to you what little I know about this world and more of my capabilities. Is that acceptable?"

"Wow, looks like Issei-san is quite an interesting young man. My name is Sapphire, and I'm pretty sure you know all you need to know about me if you 'traced' me along with all my memories. Nice to meet you! And yes your plan is completely acceptable" Sapphire said enthusiastically, I guess since they were made to use a form of second magic that transfers knowledge from another dimension they can adapt quickly.

"That plan, actually sounds really good. I'm Ruby and I'm Sapphire's older sister. We can shrink ourselves to follow you around, but I guess you already knew that right?" Ruby said in a more cheery tone than before.

"Yeah I do know your capabilities, and avoid doing anything while I'm at school, there are supernatural creatures there and I'm not sure what their motives are. They will probably be able to sense magic so try to hide your presences if you can. While I so far surpass one of them in physical capabilities their magical potential and power are able to damage a heroic spirit without magic resistance. I'm confident I can dispatch them if necessary but until they are proven evil I will take no such action as I have my suspicions that they may be connected to beings much more powerful than them. Mostly because games, anime and manga have taught me to assume that there is always someone absurdly strong connected to the most random people. It's nice to meet you both and I hope to get along." I said and help out my hand to shake their hands before realising they don't actually have hands, suddenly I felt a bit down thinking I haven't shaken anyone's hands or had a friend the past few days.

"Uhmm sorry, forgot that there no hands to shake, hahaha" I laughed for the first time in a long time while scratching the back of my head and looking down.

"Oh, I apologise for laughing, it's just that it's been a while I really had any semblance of a truthful conversation. Most of my school hates me because before this I was really perverted, I recently cut ties with my perverted friends and I obviously can't tell anyone else about my power. My last two days have been non-stop training like killing zombies, smashing my own entire body into a bloody pulp to make it stronger and learning all the skills I could. So, I guess… it just felt really good to talk about myself and let everything out… I'm sorry if I…." Damn it, my voice is straining a bit. Eh? I'm crying?

Suddenly both sticks flew beside me and started patting my back softly.

"Sniff….sniff… to think Issei-san has been going through so much pain, don't worry, I the magic stick Ruby will be your first friend!" Ruby said encouragingly while tearing up a bit, seems like she was touched by my dedication or she pities me a lot.

"There, there, everything will be A-Okay. Since Ruby-neesan beat me to it, I will be your second friend. You'll be all right, we're here with you now." Sapphire said to me in a big sister like manner, she really should be the nee-san of the two.

"Thank…. Thank you…."

Issei will then become a dimension travelling sorcerer known for pawning the Ainsworth's using a shadow clone army all armed with Excalibur. After that he goes on to become the Second User of the Kaleidoscope.

A/N: This was actually the first draft of Chapter 3 which I scrapped because it became a crossover real quick.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Member and Familiar

7 Legion Zombies, over 2 million yen, reached Level 31, raised base physical stats to reach above 50 through training alone and got depressed. Essentially my weekend in a nutshell.

Why am I depressed? Well I believe in starting with the good news first, so first things first, I managed to learn [Spiral Mana Arrow] by modelling the arrows after Caladbolg II, and [Energy Bolt] came pretty naturally.

The second piece of good news is that I managed to get [Nine Lives Blade Works], [Tsubame Gaeshi] and my own version of [Kakuyoku Sanren] down. As well as learning [Presence Concealment] and [Item Creation].

The third set of news was pretty self-explanatory, wrecked zombies with Kanshou and Bakuya alone then trained by smashing my body into Gilgamesh's Golden Armour a lot.

The final piece of good news is that I managed to learn [Hohō] which Shunko (flash step) is derived from.I also managed to learn some [Kido] like Gaki Rekkō, Byakurai and Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin).

And this is the part where the bad news comes in, I can't create any other form of energy besides mana naturally. That does not mean I can't use other energy, it means I have very little affinity for most types of energy. I can manipulate and create spirit energy almost naturally by substituting mana at a 1:1.2 ratio which isn't bad at all. But I can't create Chakra aside from using 1.5 HP and 1.5 MP for 1 unit of Chakra. Likewise I can't generate Ki besides sacrificing 2 HP for 1 unit of Ki. This revelation essentially ruined my otherwise productive weekend.

I basically have to give up on ninjitsu except for some essential techniques like the [Substitution Jutsu] which I still have not learned. I won't be able to do a Kamehameha without wrecking my own body which is like, the saddest thing I can think of right now, my childhood dream has been torn to pieces. Sniff Sniff.

All my affinities have melded into a single skill called [The Multiverse] and I've also gained a skill called [Mana Conversion] which is what I use to convert mana into other energies. It seems that non-mana skills will be a lot harder to learn and use aside from spirit energy skills.

[Spiral Energy] gets its own separate skill but I can't seem to get it to work, I'm pretty sure you have to be hot-blooded for it so I'm blaming everything on [Gamer's mind]. However, I wholeheartedly believe that it will come through for me when I need it.

I have about 125 unspent stat points, which I guess will go into LUK, MAG, INT and WIS. Which I will decide after I sort out my abilities. Turns out I can mentally configure how I want to see my skill list, so I changed it so that I can just see the skill name and the increase in stat per skill level, to get a quicker idea of where I am.

**Skill list**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive – **

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – - ****Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

**[Beginner's Boost]**** – Passive – **

**[Fiction Adaption] – Passive – **

**[The Multiverse] – Passive – **

**[Spiral Energy] – Passive – LVL. 0**

**[Mana Conversion] – Passive – **

**[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – Lvl.20 -**** Increase in AGI and WIS by 1% per level**

**When taking this stance: Increase in AGI and STR by 10+1% per level when parrying**

**[Eye of the Mind (True)] – Passive – Lvl.18 – Rank E+**

**[Presence Concealment] – Passive/Active – Lvl.11 – Rank E**

**[Item Construction] – Passive/Active - Lvl.5 – Rank E-**

**[Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.21 - ****Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using swords by 10+ 5% per level**

**[Dual Wielding Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.21 - ****Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 per level**

**Increase in damage when using dual wielding by 10+5% per level**

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.15- ****Increase in INT and WIS by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.18 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.21 MP cost: 1- ****Increase in INT by 1 per level**

**[Pain Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.25**** \- Increase in END by 0.5 per level**

**[Physical Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.21 - ****Increase in STR and END by 0.5 each per level**

**Decrease in physical damage by 10+0.5% per level**

**[Multiverse Martial Arts] – Passive – Lvl.14 -**** Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using weapons by 10+1% per level**

**Increase in damage when not using weapons by 20+2% per level**

**[Regeneration] – Passive – Lvl.16 -**** Increase in END by 0.5 per level**

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 1 + 0.1% per level**

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.7 MP cost: 194**

**Current dungeons available: Zombies, Ghost, Direwolves, Empty**

**[ID Escape] – Active – Lvl.7 MP cost: 47**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.24 MP cost: 3 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.2 per level, and increase in INT by 0.5 per level.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.20 MP cost: depends on object - ****Increase in MAG by 0.2 per level**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.20 MP cost: 3 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.1 per level**

**[Gradation Air] – Active – Lvl.16 MP cost: 5 - ****Increase in INT by 0.5 per level**

**[Tracing] – Active – Lvl.22 MP cost: 10 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Mana Infusion] – Active – Lvl.7 MP cost: Variable - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Dark Flames] – Active – Lvl.3 MP cost: 99 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Life drain] – Active – Lvl.2 MP cost: 10 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Detect Bloodlust] – Passive – Lvl.10 **

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1 MP cost: 0 or 12**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.11 MP cost: 0 or 40**

**[Kido] – Active – Lvl.3 MP cost: Depends on Kido used – Increase in MAG by 2 per level**

**[****Hohō****] – Active – Lvl.3 MP cost: 6 – Increase in AGI by 2 per level**

**[Spiral Mana Arrow] – Active – Lvl.5 MP cost: 3 per arrow – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Energy Bolt] – Active – Lvl.5 MP cost: 8– Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Nine Lives Blade Works] – Active – Lvl.3 MP cost: 200 – Increase in STR and AGI by 1 per level**

**[Tsubame Gaeshi] – Active – Lvl.3 MP cost: 50 – Increase in AGI by 2 per level**

**[Kakuyoku Sanren (Issei Version)] – Active – Lvl.3 MP cost: 30 + Reinforcement Cost – Increase in AGI and MAG by 1 per level**

I let out a sigh as it didn't seem that I've got any extra skills from reaching over 50 base points for STR, AGI and END. Come to think of it, I haven't checked my status screen carefully since my last excursion. But I can't be bothered anymore, screw this. I will come up with a plan tomorrow, I don't feel like thinking about this shit any longer.

I felt better after hugging Caliburn as I slept, as I woke up in the morning I felt a lot better. I got up and took a shower, noticing I had grown slightly taller and that my muscles had suddenly became quite well defined if I say so myself, wonder why they didn't change earlier? In any case my uniform and my Magus Killer set will still hide my muscles so there's nothing to worry about.

Whilst it was still early, I wasn't really in the mood to wreck another Legion Zombie so instead I decided to check my stat screen.

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 17

**LVL:** 31 **EXP:** 3145/19136

**Title**: [Liberator of Souls] **Affiliation**: None

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 1960/1960 **Regen:** 88.2 per minute

**MP:** 1018/1018 **Regen:** 7.26 per minute

**STR:** 100.5 (59+41.5) !

**END:** 98 (67+31) !

**AGI:** 107.2 (51+56.2) !

**INT:** 79.5 (31+48.5)

**WIS:** 36.3 (24+12.3)

**MAG:** 97.8 (30+67.8)

**LUK:** 22 (12+10)

**Points:** 125

**Yen:** 2,140,350

"Hmmm, that's weird, what's with the exclamation marks next to the stats?" I pressed my finger on to the one next to STR when a screen popped up in front of me.

**You have reached 50 base points in STR! Please choose to learn either [Protagonist minute], an ability that multiplies your STR by 10 times for a minute but halves it for the next 30 minutes. Or choose to learn [Villain's True Power], the ability to willingly lower your total STR temporarily and release 5 times the STR you reduced in addition to your original total STR for half the time you held back, no drawbacks after the extra STR is gone. Do note that once you choose an ability, future add-on abilities will be given automatically based on your current choice.**

AWWWW YISSSSS! I jump around in my room and started waved Caliburn in the air wildly in joy.

I did get a base stat bonus ability! I'm not going to pick [Protagonist Minute] since if it were me, I will just wait for the minute to be over and attack when they are weaker, I mean, I can be proud of being smart right? Totally not un-honarable. Plus, trump moves like that never works out against final boss characters.

[Villian's True power] sounds awesome! I can finally say "Since when were you under the impression I was fighting at full strength?" or "Well done, you've managed to overpower me at 20% of my power, now let me show you my true power!"

I quickly selected [Villian's True power] and used it to half my current STR.

I then used 103 of my 125 stat points to boost the rest of my base stats to 50 then started picking my bonus skills off the rest.

For END, I got [Defence Control] which allows me to shift around my END around my body, effectively allowing me to assign higher END values to higher priority locations. My other option was a generic END increase at times of danger i.e. low HP, and I honestly don't trust main character desperation skills like that.

I was quite torn about AGI, I picked [Resistance Zero] which makes me take no damage from moving at speeds greater than the speed of sound and not be slowed by all forms of resistance, was for me a better long term investment. The other option was [Light Speed] which pushes me to move at light speed for a minute but leaves 1 HP when the technique is over, along with reducing all my stats to 1 for an hour. I did not want to risk it in the end, just for the occasion I could not kill all my enemies in that one minute I will end up dead for sure.

As for INT I immediately picked [Unforbidden Concepts] which allows me to understand concepts at an instinctive rather than theoretical level. Which will probably help with developing time, space and reality control skills without all that math. The other option was about unlimited brain expansion, but I'm sure I can figure a way to get that without resorting to a short cut skill.

To my surprise none of my WIS options had anything to do with helping to make decisions, instead they were generic mana regeneration skills. I just picked [Rejuvenation cycle] which tripled my mana regeneration.

I picked [Multi-Cast] for MAG as it lets me set macro commands for mental triggers to activate up to 3 spells at a time. The other one was a protagonist like triple your MAG at the cost of your health shit.

[Void filler] was the LUK skill I chose, the description was a bit vague, something like, increased LUK to find what you need. I suppose it might help in getting missing set items, like when I killed the legion zombies I ended up with another 2 copies of the [Cloak of Lost Souls] and [Sandles of Lost Souls], plus 3 pairs of [Gloves of Lost Souls]. I'm pretty sure there should be some leggings and armour of the same title. But I digress, main point is that it was a lot better than the [Golden Rule] skill which was basically Gilgamesh's skill to never have money troubles.

Once I was done with all that I set [Hohō] with [Nine Lives Blades Works] and [Tsubame Gaeshi] each to reduce the time it takes for me to reach the enemy and cut them up.

I made sure to activate [Presence Concealment] and I also used Hades's Cap of invisibility in its sash form as a scarf as I went to school.

I spend the time in my classes 'reading' books about programming and robotics, I think at some point I should try to make my own A.I. just for kicks. I keep [Presence Concealment] on at all times so sometimes it seems people forget I'm there. I just keep it on permanently and drop it when I want people to notice me, which is basically never, easy skill EXP.

Come to think of it since Sona hasn't contacted me I'm assuming she's probably trying to get me to talk in the student council room. The easiest solution is just to use [Presence Concealment] and Hades's cap of invisibility until she can never find me unless I let her, that way, she will have to meet me on my terms.

Oh shit, I just remembered she can use her authority as student council president to just call me to the room using the school PA system, use the teachers to call me. Shit, there goes that plan. Maybe I should sabotage the PA system?

Or, I could just rely on my Luck to get me through this, I mean with the current title I have at least 6 times the Luck of a normal person, that's got to count for something right?

It's lunch time, I don't see any student council members near my class nor any occult research club members so I should be safe I think. With [Presence Concealment], as long as I move out of sight or into someone's blind spot I can use the invisibility from the cap safely without anyone noticing.

"Have you two seen Hyoudou-san anywhere?" Aika Kiryuu seems to be asking Matsuda and Motohama about me.

I'm standing right next to them, at the moment. [Presence Concealment] at a higher level will hide me from their notice as long as I don't attack or I don't desire to be found, but for now I have to rely on the cap.

"Nah, we've only see Issei in class, before he goes off and disappears somewhere. The last time we saw Issei outside of class was when he dropped of all his porn at our houses on Wednesday night. But damn, he has good taste in those imouto types." Matsuda replied to Kiryuu.

I'm slightly glad my taste in little sister eroges was approved by our resident lolicon, wait no, stop Issei, don't be happy about that, bad Issei.

Kiryuu went out of class right after that, I followed her since I had to ask what did Sona asked her about and what did she tell her.

I essentially stalked her while she was looking around the school until I she started looking around in the library. I then waited till she started to look for me in the obscure parts of the library, which was pretty big by the way, turned off the invisibility, grabbed her hand (gently, of course) and pulled her into the space between the library shelves.

"Eh! Hyoudou-san! When did you..." I immediately put my finger to my mouth to signal to her to lower her voice.

"Shssshh, keep quiet. I don't want to be found, but since you're looking for me and I'm looking for you I had to wait till we were out of sight. Anyway, mind if I ask you what Souna-Kaichou asked about and what did you tell her? I will answer some of your questions of course after you answer mine, sorry about grabbing you by the way."

"She asked me how did you beat up the thugs, I just told her you got a sneak attack off one of them then took on the rest while they were still surprised, she left me alone after warning me to avoid less safe areas in the future"

Hmmm, so she didn't believe me at all about bluffing my way out of trouble. But Kaichou won't let things go that easily, somethings up. And based on my knowledge of what Magus's do in Fate/Stay Night, I'm going to guess either memory alteration or hypnosis.

"I see… thanks Kiryuu-san… but could you hold still for the moment" I said to her as I gather a very small bit of mana at the tip of my fingers.

"Eh? Why?" By the time she finished her question I had already used [Structural Grasp] and identified some magic was used on her memories. I channeled some of Avalon's healing properties into my mana and poked her forehead with it, using [Mana Infusion]. Which should flush out any other residual magic effects and fix anything else.

"Eh what did you just do Hyoudou-san? I feel…"

"I'll ask you again, what did Souna-Kaichou ask and how did you reply?"

"She asked how you beat up the group of thugs in detailed and I … told her exactly what happened even through you told me not to… wait a minute why did I forget that…"

"A combination of memory alteration and hypnosis it seems… tch" I clicked my tongue in disgust.

I mean memory manipulation, seriously. I get the whole secrecy thing, but I rather lie my way than to tamper with a person's memories. I guess I'm just recalling the feels trip I had when I played Persona 3, it's damn sad to be forgotten.

"Magic?" she asked me. Well I guess there's giving her a bit of what I know won't kill me. Besides, there's no way I can look at her confidently if I were to leave her defenceless and ignorant.

"I suppose I will sum up the situation here and give you some advice. Firstly, yes, magic exists. Secondly, Souna used magic to get you to answer her questions about me then made you forget about it, most likely because she knew I would come to you to check up about what she asked of you. Thirdly, yes, I can use magic I suppose. Lastly, Souna Shitori, the rest of the student council, Rias Gremory and possibly the rest of the Occult Research Club are not human. I have no ability nor any intention of altering your memories, so as a suggestion, you should avoid me and them as much as you can. Any other questions before I ask you my final question?" I said all the facts I know, whilst I left details that she did not need to know out.

She looked at me and asked: "Are you really Hyoudou Issei?"

"Hmmmm, well that's a strange question, haven't heard that in a while since my parents asked me that for the eighth time last week. Yes, I'm Issei, Hyoudou Issei. And I've been myself as long as I've known. Does that answer your question?" I said whilst closing one eye and smirking at the thought that at if I didn't use [Presence Concealment] a lot of people would have asked the same question.

"Well, the Hyoudou Issei I knew wouldn't suddenly stop being a perverted creep, start studying, do well in class, leave school and go to town in an all-black outfit and have fun all day by himself." She said while scrutinising me.

Wait, what! She's seen me in town? Dang it! I should have worked on [Presence Concealment] sooner! But wait, did she see me coincidentally or….

"People change every day little by little, some simply change faster depending on the situation. In any case, when did you see me in town? Wait a minute, you so happened to be in some shady area last Friday near me… you were stalking me weren't you?" I finally come to the realisation when it couldn't be a coincidence that she was in the same area and that she also saw me in my Magus Killer attire.

She hesitated a bit, but then answered me.

"I was simply curious on why you've changed so much, I wanted to ask you directly but on Wednesday but then you rushed out to town, and I couldn't keep up. Eventually I found you, but you had gotten a haircut and a new outfit. Eventually I lost sight of you so I went home, though I followed you on Thursday again. Does this magic stuff have anything to do with why you've changed and become so serious suddenly?" She asked, though she didn't seem to be ashamed of admitting to stalking me. Does she not know that's a crime? Oh wait, I peeked at girls, kettle calling the pot black.

"If it does, why does it matter to you? In any case it's better you don't get involved, although…" I used [Tracing] to trace Rule Breaker.

"Try keeping this with you, it's a dagger that can dispel and destroy any form of thaumaturgy, whilst you may not need it to break of magical connections, enchantments or creatures made out of magic it could be useful to use if you even think you may have behaved strangely, it will probably negate the effects of memory manipulation, but that requires stabbing yourself with it. If you do not wish to take it then it's fine." I flip the dagger and motion for her to grab the handle.

"How did you… oh right, magic…" she sighed. "Keep the dagger, I don't think I can just keep something like that without being found out, instead, can I ask you something?"

"We have 5 minutes before the break is over, 2 questions max."

"What exactly caused you to change so much and can you teach me magic?"

Reasonable questions WAIT WHAT! Me? Teach? Private Lessons? No Issei, bad Issei! But how should I respond, I mean… I just essentially inconsiderately brought her into the world of the supernatural which I still know little about, so … it's my responsibility I guess?

"For the first question, let's just say I want to be able to look back at my life with confidence that I didn't do anything I would regret. As for the second question, I've sought you out for intelligence about Souna-Kaichou's plans and got you involved in the world of the supernatural which I have only known about for less than a week. So my answer is yes, although I will take responsibility I'm not sure if it will work out. Meet me at the park 15 minutes away from the school and I'll take you out for lunch since we both ended up missing lunch. Is that an acceptable arrangement, Kiryuu-san?"

"Hnnn, to think you've become so such a bold character. But then again, if you could flirt with Kaichou and ask her out on a date I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I merely invited Kaichou out for dinner, if people see it that way then so be it. If I did flirt with her, then it would have been to annoy Genjuro-san a little bit"

"And why did you want to annoy Genjuro-san?" She asked inquisitively.

"His agony amuses me." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Is that so? Uhuhuhu, I can see it now… Saji Genjuro at the bottom and…" Oh shit, I know that look, must… bleach… brain… of all things Saji related. Dam nit, I almost forgot she was a fujoshi.

"And I will see you in class then!" Hades's cap on, [Presence Concealment] on. Objective: get the hell away from Kiryuu Aika in progress.

After getting the last class I put on the cap as soon as I was out of sight, opened the window and jumped out of my class room window. Just extra precaution to avoid the student council on the chance that they might be waiting for me at the hallways.

I left school and waited at the park after swapping my clothes. Once Kiryuu-san arrived I got her to hold on to the sash form of the Hades's cap, carried her again and dashed towards town. Her protests were amusing at the start, but it seemed like she enjoyed the ride. I took her to an expensive Yakiniku restaurant, and told her to order anything she wanted. When she expressed doubt over my capacity to pay, I merely took out five 10000 yen bills and put in on the table. After that, I decided to go over my gamer abilities and explained what I did the past week whilst we ate in our private room.

"I saw you make an item that grant's invisibility so I can except the magic bit, but seriously, a game with HP and stuff?"

"Come on, I ran at speeds many times what a normal person can do, jumped up buildings and suddenly came across large sums of money. Is accepting I'm a game character so hard to believe? Oh yeah, give me a moment, let me see if I can add you to a party and stuff."

I look through the information that was downloaded into my head on the first day. One of the main problems is that the information is there in my head, but if I don't know what to look for, I won't find anything. Which reminds me I have to check what's with that reincarnation option, I bet it has something to do with resetting my level and keeping skills or something. In any case I found the information about making a party, and thankfully it seems my ability seems to encourage coorperation. It looks like I'm about to have an amusing day. Uhuhuhuhuhu.

"Ano… Hyoudou-san, what's with the evil grin?" I was grinning? Totally didn't notice. In any case, I sent a part invite to Kiryuu through the menu. And sure enough a blue coloured box appeared in front of her inviting her to the party I just created.

Oh, the piece of meat she was holding with her chopsticks just fell to the ground. That was Matsuzaka Beef too damn it, such a waste. Well I could always order another plate.

"Just press accept please, you should be able to do it either mentally or you can just press the accept button." How long is she going to stare in shock! In the end I grabbed her hand and used it to accept the invitation.

"Now, can you please say [Status] I'm pretty sure you will be able to see your stat distribution." At this point she finally started being productive and did what I said. Her status screen appeared in front of her, I moved and sat next to her to elaborate about the status screen.

**Name**: Kiryuu Aika **Age**: 17

**LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 14/15

**Title**: None **Affiliation**: None

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 1 per minute

**MP:** 110/110 **Regen:** 3 per minute

**STR:** 5

**END:** 5

**AGI:** 6

**INT:** 15

**WIS:** 15

**MAG:** 7

**LUK:** 11

**Points:** 0

Part of me was jealous since she had, overall much better stats that I did at Lvl.1.

"Let's bring up your skill list next, now try saying [Skills]"

**Skill list**

**[Gamer's Body (temp)] – Lvl. Max**

**[Manhood Calculator] – - Increases INT by 5**

What….how…. does that even count as a skill! Why does a skill like that make people smarter, no, I don't even want to know.

"It seems that the party system shares some of my ability's features with you, although you don't have [Gamer's Mind], [Gamer's body] will be more than enough for what I have in store for you."

"Wait a minute! What are you planning! Why are you looking at me like that!" Kiryuu's backing away from me for some reason.

She seemed rather frightened, I've got to look myself in a mirror these days, am I that frightening?

In any case once we finished eating, we went shopping for some sports clothes she could use for training. I paid of course, but honestly it felt like I lost more time than my money's worth. After shopping and changing her clothes, I brought her to the park and made sure no one spotted us. After that I made an empty Instant dungeon for us both to test somethings out.

"First we should test whether our body can heal wounds just by recovering your HP, at the same time we should be able to test whether your wounds will heal when you recover your HP just like mine. Lastly, we have to check if the same things I do to increase my stats will work with you. And as such, I want you to hit me with all your strength." And as I said that I took off my trench coat and my shirt, signalling for her to attack me.

"Are you serious?" she said while blushing a bit. Eh? Aika Kiryuu of all people can blush? Wait, some of the causes of blushing includes anxiety and anger, is she mad about the whole ridiculousness of the situation?

"Kiryuu-san, are you all right? Your face is red, I read that this could be due to anxiety, stress or anger. Did I make you mad? Or is there anything I can help you with?" I asked her with as much concern as I could muster.

She paused for a while before putting her hand on her forehead and sighed. Eh? What's going on? Come on 100+ INT start working your magic….. Shit…. Why can my brain not comprehend this, maybe my brain is too geared towards studying and magic that it no longer computes human emotions that well.

"Nevermind…. Hyoudou-san, what is me hitting you suppose to achieve?"

"Basically, you hit me, you take damage from hitting me then you eat this chocolate bar to see if it heals you."

"Wait a minute, why am I taking damage!"

"Kiryuu-san, please, do you actually think you can hurt me?"

Hmmm, was I just being cocky for a moment? Oh crap! She's mad. Here comes the punch to my face!

And….. Eh, I literally felt nothing. Literally zero damage, ahahaha. Wait, now's not the time to be laughing in my head.

"Kiryuu-san, are you all right? How much HP did you lose? Does it hurt?" She's clutching her hand in pain, well that confirms that my skin and bones are way too tough for unarmed normal people.

"Do I look all right!? What the hell is your skin made of! Of course it hurts! And just so you know I took 6 damage!" She screamed at me.

"Only 6?" I asked. "What do you mean 'only 6?'!? I broke my hand hitting you, you idiot!"

I took out a red healing potion I made with my [Item Construction] skill, uncorked the bottle it and forced her to swallow the liquid since talking will get me nowhere at this point. After I forced it all down her throat the damage on her arm healed.

Eh? Why is she looking at me angrily? I did the right thing healing her HP and getting rid of the pain. Wait, she's looking at me like I'm a criminal! I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just going to pretend everything is fine and continue, yes, that should work. As long as she has no time to be mad it will be fine. I already explained to her the importance of testing ways to makes stronger and not just learn Magic.

I quickly grabbed her and used [ID Escape] bringing her out of the ID and immediately creating a zombie Instant dungeon. I took out 2 Uzi's and handed them to her telling her to kill everything she sees.

"What do you mean kill!?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, zombies are technically already dead. Besides, it's easy, just point and shoot."

"Why…. Can you just suggest killing so easily?"

"Isn't it normal in games to kill to get stronger? The strong prey on the weak, and the weak finds ways to get stronger? Typical game logic and I have the powers of a game character. You wanted to learn magic and get stronger so put some effort into it. Besides, back then I only had some Bokkens to deal with zombies. I'm giving you guns, it doesn't get any easier than this."

Who knew trying to introduce people to my ability would be so frustrating. I don't think I want another party member, or at least, not a lot.

"Oh look, it's a zombie salaryman!" I pointed at the zombie happily whilst she gave me a look that basically said 'How the hell is that a good thing!'

10 minutes later and Kiryuu was doing pretty well if I say so myself.

"DIE BITCHES!" screamed Kiryuu whilst moving down a horde of zombies with a Machine gun I provided. I'm basically powerlevelling her whilst trying to desensitise her to killing, well, technically they are already dead, but I digress.

I would aggro multiple zombies using Archer's bow and some normal arrows, since I was obsessed with learning to 'break' Noble Phantasms to the point where I forgot I had to actually fire it with a bow. I managed to get [Archery] and [Bow mastery] as a skill once I actually started using the bow. Thankfully I did a decent job by simply copying EMIYA's shooting form and stuff. After that I brought the zombies to Kiryuu and I repeatedly trace her some new guns and ammo. She quickly got up to lvl.10 after a couple more minutes.

The Legion Zombie eventually appeared, through at this point she freaked out. Normally I would be annoyed, but I think I'm starting to really appreciate her variety of facial expressions. I gave her an RPG to launch at it through it only took off about 200 HP from the Legion Zombie's 23 thousand health. But that was all I needed, I just wanted to make sure she would get at least a bit of the EXP from this.

I casted 2 [Black Flame]'s and targeted the fire balls at the head and the chest of the legion zombies. Then I traced Kanshou and Bakuya, Overedged both of them using [Reinforcement] and threw each sword where each of the black flame balls landed.

The ensuring explosion of the Noble Phantasms caused the black flames to spread over most of the Legion Zombie's body. Since those flames won't stop burning and growing stronger unless Mana is used to get rid of it, I can just sit back and relax while the Legion Zombie burns to death. After that, I got a level whilst Kiryuu when leveled twice from just leeching.

It seems I get all the loot when [Auto-Loot] is on since party members don't get their own Inventory power. So I gave Kiryuu about 50000 yen, which is honestly way above her share. She seemed to realise it and thanked me quite a bit. I'm glad that this zombie killing expedition ended up working so well, seems like she got rid of all the stress dealing with me this way.

I also noticed that Legion Zombie dropped the [Leg armour of Lost Souls], so I'm another step closer to finishing the set. Although interestingly it also dropped another copy of the [Life Drain] skill book, I gave it to Kiryuu to see if she could learn it and thankfully, the option to learn the skill book came up for her. I told her she could practice the spell on me another time, since I'm unlikely to take damage from it, and that way, it won't hurt anyone.

We exited the instant dungeon and talked a bit whilst I escorted her home. She didn't want me to carry her for some reason, citing something like too much excitement for one day. I talked about how I don't care for my reputation in particular, but it would be nice to make up for what I've done and actually make some friends. Kiryuu then suggested that with my INT stat I should be able to be a tutor and suggested and interesting idea.

Basically, if I tutor Kiryuu and she does well in a few of the class tests before the finals, she can then claim that I make a good tutor. After that, she can recommend me to our classmates that I make a good tutor and such. Then hopefully I could increase my reputation by helping my classmates study.

It was a damn good idea, so I naturally accepted. We decided that I would tutor her on the weekdays after school whilst we train together on the weekends. I asked her to not use her stat points just yet, unless she wants to put some into WIS or LUK since I wanted to see if she could raise her stats as easily as I could through training.

After dropping her home by evening I ran to town to do some shopping. Come to think of it, I really should go buy some Nanoha, Negima and Fairy Tail stuff to learn more magic. Negima especially since that would increase my repertoire of spells by a lot. Fairy Tail because Dragon Magic and my Nakama Power. 'Nanoha' because I can befriend people easier that way.

I also have this super awesome idea for a familiar, but that would require a lot of skills. I think that with my INT, WIS, [Item Construction] and with some more knowledge about Shikigamis and Homunculus's I can make a really awesome familiar. As such I have to learn some [Onmyōdō], some [Jewel Magecraft] and a lot of electronics.

I spent the evening buying up all the above series, all the movies from the Terminator series, Tokyo Ravens (for [Onmyōdō]), a new computer, a couple of Final Fantasy Games (for even more spells) and finally, some books about coding and electronics.

The next two weeks passed by in a blur, Souna-Kaichou didn't contact me in addition to me avoiding her, I tutored Kiryuu during the weekdays and I acquired the [Teaching] skill, which at higher levels seem to allow me to directly impart some of my skills so that's pretty awesome. But that means I also have to teach and train people properly to level it up. So far we found that Kiryuu's stats do seem to rise like mine, just a bit slower through. She was a bit squeamish about crushing her fists into a bloody pulp so instead I tried making her stronger through some sword training. She did get the mastery skills, but it took longer than I did. Most of our excursions in the zombie dungeon were pretty much the same as the first, as in she took out the mobs, hit the boss whilst I killed it. I also managed to teach her to use [Energy Bolt], through instead of [Spiral Mana Arrow] she made a skill called [Mana Bullet]. I also got to know her a bit better, it seems her relationship with her parents is slightly similar to my own a few weeks ago, i.e. they worry if she will get a boyfriend and stuff.

On my side of the story I made very significant progress myself. I managed to recreate the 'Liquid metal' used to make the T-1000 from Terminator 2 by tracing the necessary machinery in the abandoned warehouse I used last time, then using reinforcement and alteration on some materials, I changed the chemical structure to fit the necessary specifications to make the 'Liquid Metal'. So far I have about 200 kg of Liquid Metal stored in containers kept in my inventory.

I also used reinforcement and alteration on rocks to make jewels out of them for the advancement of my [Jewelcraft] magecraft skill, that way I don't have to spend ludicrous amounts of money on expensive jewellery and resort to pleasing old men for money. My [Item Construction] levelled up considerably as I made my own magic swords, spears, axes and potions using the memories I have from my Noble Phantasms and other stuff.

My [Fiction Adaption] skill combined with [Structural Grasp] once again proved its over-poweredness as I could learn [Dragon Slayer Magic] through experiencing the full memories from the characters from Fairy Tail, whose actual full life story is obviously non-existent in real life.

I spammed massed produced Shikigamis to level up my [Onmyōdō] arts and my [Shikigami creation] skills. I combined the Einzberns alchemy and homunculus techniques with that of the techniques from Mana khemia (PSP game) to create my own [Alchemy] and [Homunculus Creation] skill. It was a very costly skill to level up through, thankfully, since my own body can regenerate lost parts easily I can just chop myself up and use my body parts as materials. I managed to make a couple of human-like clones of myself, but I made sure that they wouldn't have self-awareness so that I won't be particularly guilty when I reused their bodies to level up my skill.

I didn't focus on Nanoha-verse magic skills yet since I'm focussed on making my super awesome familiar and my own Mystic Code. I decided to hold of learning a variety of the Akamatsu-verse Magic for now, and instead focussed on levelling up [Centum Lanceae Umbrae (Hundred Shadow Spears)] since the spell pierces magic barriers. As much as I want to work on [Magic Erebea] there's too much work to be done for now.

I managed to level up another 4 times during the week and get trained up an overall of 25 stats for each of my stats sans LUK, which I only an increase of 4. I also made [Mana Rope] and [Mana Chains] which were essentially utility and binding skills. I managed to train up my [Archery], [Bow Mastery] and [Gun Mastery] to about Lvl 12 each. My [Hohō] was at Lvl.30 now, which increased my AGI massively and I managed to learn [Mana Step] which was a passive that allowed me to walk on air for about 1 mana per step. I would put my total AGI around rank of D about now, through my base is at 76.

On the social side my parents seem ecstatic that I'm getting along with a classmate so well, however I didn't think they would actually care more about the fact that the classmate was a girl than the fact that I was tutoring her. It was very exasperating to have them jump to conclusions and I really got tired hearing about the word 'grandchildren'.

With about 3 weeks left to the schools finals, all the classes had a class test on each subject on Monday and Tuesday, while we got our results during the next few days of the week. I spent most of the weekdays finishing up a little science project of mine that used some research and technology I 'looked' into when I hacked some technology companies. Needless to say I got perfect scores on everything except for one subject where I deliberately got a 99 just because I could. Kiryuu got a within the high 90's for every subject. She spent some time telling some of our classmates that she had a good tutor to teach her for free but hadn't said my name since it might deter some people. She called me after school to tell me she's got two of our classmates interested, they agreed that we can all meet up to study at her house starting from next Monday. I made plans for the weekend to go to the South-west of Japan, towards Kumamoto to get the last material I need for my familiar.

I woke up on Saturday morning at 8 am after a good night's rest and left a note for my parents telling them I will be back before dinner, then left for Kumamoto which was about 1000 km with my Hades's Cap on.

With my current speed I can run at 75 km/h without reinforcement. With my current level of [Reinforcement] at 28, I can reinforce my legs speed and strength by 150%. With my [Resistance Zero] skill I can run faster at 180km/h with reinforcement without slowing down. Coupled with my Hohō which allows me to cross a distance of 30 steps worth with a single step. If I were to run and use Hohō all the way I would be a bit below Mach 4. By my estimates if I were to run unobstructed , without stopping at max speed, while using [Mana Step] and had unlimited mana I can reach Kumamoto within 25 minutes.

Unfortunately for me I can only use a bit over 200 steps consecutively with my mana pool, which would cover me for about 216 kilometers before I have to stop. I naturally regenerate enough mana to use about 4-5 steps per minute but that's not enough. I had to drink a lot of the mana potions and reabsorb the mana from the jewels I used for my magecraft during my journey, which I made 4 stops in total on the way there. In the end, it took me almost an hour to travel over a thousand kilometers.

Once I reached Kumamoto, I had breakfast there trying the local delicacies whilst resting for a bit before heading off for me real goal. Hunting an Eastern Imperial Eagle.

Of course I'm not killing it, it's a vulnerable species. I'm just going to take a couple of DNA samples then heal them with Avalon's energies before heading of. It took about 3 hours for me to find one which I caught using Mana Rope. After I got my samples I went and had lunch around Kumamoto whilst taking lots of touristy photos before going shopping for souvenirs. I made sure to spend lots of money on souvenirs and snacks, making sure to buy a lots for Kiryuu too. I left the city at about 3 pm, heading back home the same way, stopping about 4 times for my breaks and taking a few selfies at the various places I stop by. In the end I got back home at about 5 pm. I snuck out in the evening after telling my parents that I was really tired and going to sleep early. And I created an empty ID and began cultivating the DNA whilst experimenting with my [Homunculus creation] skills and such. Once I was satisfied I went to bed excited for tomorrow.

After waking up early on Sunday morning, I spent the morning finishing up my 'science project' that I have been working on. I met up with Kiryuu for lunch and told her about my day yesterday. She looked completely slack-jawed when I told her I ran to Kumamoto in an hour, good thing I didn't tell her I could reach there under half that time if I had the mana for it. We trained a bit and I asked her if she would like meet new familiar that I plan to make today at the abandoned warehouse. I told her that it will be done at midnight and that she should meet me right. I gave her the souvenirs I bought for her, and was really glad she liked it. I went to the abandoned warehouse again after dinner, making sure I was not followed and checking the place for any magic detecting spells. I then set up my equipment, and finished calibrating my 'science project' with the Homunculus body.

Once it was 15 minutes away from midnight, I took out the artificial Shikigami core I have been working on and placed it within the homunculus body that was mostly made with liquid metal. I set the tube containing the Homunculus body in the centre of an Onmyōdō magic circle and began chanting. I poured out over a thousand units of mana, which was 50 times what I use for normal Shikigami's.

The warehouse was flooded with light when midnight struck. Once the light had disappeared, I smiled and walked towards the now living familiar which by all looks and purposes looked exactly like an Eastern Imperial Eagle. But I knew it was so much more.

I squatted down and smiled at the familiar. "My name is Issei, Hyoudou Issei. I am your creator, master and your father. Let's make lots of happy memories, ok?"

After I said that, Kiryuu had just entered into the warehouse. I stood up and directed both my arms towards my creation, my familiar and my son.

"Behold Aika Kiryuu, for you stand before not a mere familiar. This familiar is an amalgation of Science, Onmyōdō Magic, Alchemy and my own blood. His body is made from the liquid metal that made the T-1000, able to assume any form he so chooses. His mind is machine, biological and spiritual all at the same time. His one machine eye forms the half of its brain and has its own analytical engine. This eye can fire laser shots powered by mana and spirit energy strong enough to blast holes through several walls of concrete. In addition to normal video capture, it also has thermal, Infrared and night vision video functions. It's biological parts contains the DNA of the Eastern Imperial Eagle I sampled, allowing it the ability to fly like it's brothers like any ordinary eagle, but better. His spiritual core allows him to use the magic I have already given it, learn new magic and evolve further. He already has the ability to use my [Structural Grasp], [Reinforcement], [Spiral Mana Arrow], [Mana Chains] and [Kido]. And with the Mystic Code that I will be providing it, it will be able to kill those that dare call themselves immortals." I take a deep breathe before finishing up the introduction.

"Meet my son, **Doomwing**"

A/N: Before you go around saying Issei should not be moving that fast do remember that Emiya with Archer's arm could run at 50km/h in an obstructed area whilst he was very far from Archer's abilities. Plus they had to deal with physics, which Issei does not have to deal with when it comes to speed. And they don't have Shunpo nor can they walk on air. And yes, Issei just went all mad scientist, this is why you don't let people make their own familiars. Because they tend to give them absurd names and go crazy with it. What do you guys think of Issei's Terminator/Shikigami/Homunculus/Eagle hybrid? By the way thank you guys so much for your support. I love reading all your reviews so far. Thanks for the reminder about the Akamatsu-verse! I hope the new way of listing skills works better for you guys. Keep commenting on how I can improve stuff and sorry if you were looking forward to harem antics but I believe actual relationships have to take time to build up. As you can probably guess, Raiser and a couple of the early bad guys are already screwed. I'm a bit conflicted on whether to destroy certain antagonists with Doomwing, Issei's upcoming Mystic Code, pure magic, GARcher style or through pure brutality. Tell me if you want more comedy or plot development, right now I'm trying to push the plot forward to deal with Sona and to move on to the next year, where we can start the main story. I'm sorry if the conversation is not up-to par. +1 if you managed to guess who the two students who accepted to be tutored are. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Minor Preparations

For all my enthusiasm in introducing my newly born familiar, Kiryuu stood dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before looking at me seriously. Wait… is she looking disappointed? She's rubbing her temples like she has a headache thinking about the subject. There's no way my familiar can be considered disappointing! Right?

"Hyoudou-san…" She began softly, "It is clearly that you've put a lot of effort and that you've done something very impressive, but…" she paused and took a deep breath before screaming at me.

"WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT A STUPID NAME LIKE THAT?"

"Eh!? What do you mean it's a stupid name?" I replied immediately.

She face palmed immediately and continued.

"Hyoudou Issei, you can give me a numerical value for your intelligence and wisdom but obviously you are not really proving it right now. You do realise 'Doomwing' sounds like a name some third rate villain from a children's show would give their evil robotic pets, right?"

Eh? I took a few seconds to digest the words before realising she was right. I had gotten so caught up with actually making Doomwing that I haven't given much thought to naming him. I immediately picked up Doomwing and began sobbing.

"I'M SORRY SON FOR GIVING YOU AN AWFUL NAME, PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR FOOLISH FATHER!"

"It is fine father, according to the information installed within my spiritual core it is entirely in my capacity to spread doom from above, as such, it is not an entirely unfitting name. In fact, it may be to our advantage if our adversaries were to be distracted by the name, which would allow me time to cast my magic, shapeshift my form or blast them with my eye." Doomwing said using my very own voice.

"AWWWW, YOU'RE THE BEST" I said happily whilst hugging Doomwing.

"Hyoudou-san, why does he sound like you?" Kiryuu asked perplexed by Doomwing's perfect imitation of my voice.

"Ahh, he used my little speech earlier as a voice sample than generated a wider array of words from it, if you talk a bit more with him he should be able to mimic your voice too. I plan to give him some voice samples from games and stuff to let him have a bigger range." I explained to Kiryuu whilst admiring my work.

"It's late, so I'll walk you home. Thanks for coming out to see Doomwing, I'll make sure to reflect and think of names properly next time." I said apologetically. "But really, thanks for being a friend and letting me take up your time to show off." I gave her an honest smiled as I thanked her.

"It really wasn't much, I'm used to staying up late. Although, if you plan on making any more familiars like that you better consult me on the names, got it?"

After making me promise to consult her, I signalled for Doomwing to sit on my left shoulder whilst we walk through the empty streets back to her home. She showed me her status screen and skill list when I asked to check her progress. I also showed mine to her since she asked as well.

**Name**: Kiryuu Aika **Age**: 17

**LVL:** 21 **EXP:** 1222/4450

**Title**: None **Affiliation**: Issei's party

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 400/400 **Regen:** 4 per minute

**MP:** 380/380 **Regen:** 7.5 per minute

**STR:** 26.5 (19+7.5)

**END:** 20 (20+0)

**AGI:** 23.5 (17+7.5)

**INT:** 26 (21+5)

**WIS:** 15 (15+0)

**MAG:** 34 (26+8)

**LUK:** 12 (12+0)

**Points:** 100

**Skill list**

**[Gamer's Body (temp)] – Lvl. Max**

**[Manhood Calculator] – - Increases INT by 5**

**[Gun Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.15 - ****Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using guns by 10+ 5% per level**

**[Mana Bullet] – Active - Lvl. 8 – MP cost: 1 per bullet – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Energy Bolt] – Active – Lvl.8 MP cost: 8 – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 17

**LVL:** 36 **EXP:** 12145/27556

**Title**: [Liberator of Souls] **Affiliation**: None

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 2270/2270 **Regen:** 131.66 per minute

**MP:** 824/2625 **Regen:** 57.96 per minute

**STR:** 134 (68+66) -50 (due to skill) = 84

**END:** 113.5 (74+39.5)

**AGI:** 223.6 (68+155.6)

**INT:** 107.5 (70+37.5)

**WIS:** 96.6 (68+28.6)

**MAG:** 257.5 (72+185.5)

**LUK:** 54 (54+10)

**Points:** 47

**Yen:** 900,000

**Skill list**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive – **

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – - ****Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

**[Beginner's Boost]**** – Passive – **

**[Fiction Adaption] – Passive – **

**[The Multiverse] – Passive – **

**[Spiral Energy] – Passive – LVL. 0**

**[Mana Conversion] – Passive – **

**[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – Lvl.20 -**** Increase in AGI and WIS by 1% per level**

**When taking this stance: Increase in AGI and STR by 10+1% per level when parrying**

**[Eye of the Mind (True)] – Passive – Lvl.20 – Rank D**

**[Presence Concealment] – Passive/Active – Lvl.35 – Rank C**

**[Item Construction] – Passive/Active - Lvl.30 – Rank C**

**[Archery] – Passive/Active – Lvl.12 – Rank E**

**[Teaching] – Passive/Active – Lvl.10 – Rank E**

**[Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.22 - ****Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using swords by 10+ 5% per level**

**[Gun Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.12 - ****Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using guns by 10+ 5% per level**

**[Bow Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.12 - ****Increase in STR and WIS by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using guns by 10+ 5% per level**

**[Dual Wielding Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.22 - ****Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 per level**

**Increase in damage when using dual wielding by 10+5% per level**

**[Villain's True Power]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to willingly lower your total STR temporarily and release 5 times the STR you reduced in addition to your original total STR for half the time you held back, no drawbacks after the buff. (Reduced 50 STR, +250 STR when activated along with returning 50 STR)**

**[Defence Control] – Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to rearrange the END values of your body.**

**[Resistance Zero]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that reduces all damage from moving at high speeds to zero. Also all forms of resistance when moving will become zero, e.g. Air resistance cannot slow you.**

**[Unforbidden Concepts]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that allows you to understand concepts at an instinctive rather than theoretical level. Allows the usage of concepts beyond your comprehension by instinct.**

**[Rejuvenation cycle] – Passive – **

**Description: Triples Base mana regeneration levels.**

**[Multi-Cast]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: Allows you to set macro commands using mental triggers to activate up to 3 spells at a time.**

**[Void filler] – Passive – **

**Description: Increase in LUK and % chance of getting what you need.**

**[Onmyōdō] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.31 ****–Rank C**

**[Shikigami creation] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.31 ****–Rank C**

**[Jewelcraft] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.30 ****–Rank C**

**Description: This magecraft branch allows the storing of mana in jewels. Jewels with stored mana can be used to heal, recover mana from, used in spells and detonated as a limited mystic code.**

**[Alchemy] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.31 ****–Rank C**

**[Homunculus Creation] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.31**** –Rank C**

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.18- ****Increase in INT and WIS by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.24 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.25 MP Cost: 1- ****Increase in INT by 1 per level**

**[Pain Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.27**** \- Increase in END by 0.5 per level**

**[Physical Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.24 - ****Increase in STR and END by 0.5 each per level**

**Decrease in physical damage by 10+0.5% per level**

**[Multiverse Martial Arts] – Passive – Lvl.20 -**** Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using weapons by 10+1% per level**

**Increase in damage when not using weapons by 20+2% per level**

**[Regeneration] – Passive – Lvl.28 -**** Increase in END by 0.5 per level**

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 1 + 0.1% per level**

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.9 MP cost: 192**

**Current dungeons available: Zombies, Ghost, Direwolves, Orge, Empty**

**[ID Escape] – Active – Lvl.9 MP cost: 46**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: 3 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.2 per level, and increase in INT by 0.5 per level.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: depends on object - ****Increase in MAG by 0.2 per level**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: 3 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.1 per level**

**[Gradation Air] – Active – Lvl.25 MP cost: 5 - ****Increase in INT by 0.5 per level**

**[Tracing] – Active – Lvl.32 MP cost: 10 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Mana Infusion] – Active – Lvl.15 MP cost: Variable - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Dark Flames] – Active – Lvl.5 MP cost: 98 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Life drain] – Active – Lvl.3 MP cost: 10 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Detect Bloodlust] – Passive – Lvl.12 **

**[Life drain] – Active – Lvl.1 MP Cost: 2 per minute - ****Increase in INT by 1 per level**

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1 MP cost: 0 or 12**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.11 MP cost: 0 or 40**

**[Kido] – Active – Lvl.11 MP cost: Depends on Kido used – Increase in MAG by 2 per level**

**[****Hohō****] – Active – Lvl.32 MP cost: 6 – Increase in AGI by 2 per level**

**[Spiral Mana Arrow] – Active – Lvl.5 MP cost: 3 per arrow – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Energy Bolt] – Active – Lvl.10 MP cost: 8– Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Rope] –Lvl. 5 – MP cost: based on thickness – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Chains] –Lvl. 5 – MP cost: based on thickness – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Step] –Lvl. 11 – MP cost: 1 per step – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Bullet] –Lvl. 3 – MP cost: 1 per bullet – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Dragon Slayer Magic] – Lvl.12- MP Cost: Depends on spell - Increase in MAG per level by 2**

**Description: Allows the use of Dragon Slayer Magic. Currently: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Rank D)**

**[Nine Lives Blade Works] – Active – Lvl.10 MP Cost: 200 – Increase in STR and AGI by 1 per level**

**[Tsubame Gaeshi] – Active – Lvl.10 MP cost: 50 – Increase in AGI by 2 per level**

**[Kakuyoku Sanren (Issei Version)] – Active – Lvl.10 MP cost: 30 + Reinforcement Cost – Increase in AGI and MAG by 1 per level**

**[Centum Lanceae Umbrae (Hundred Shadow Spears)] –Lvl 3 – MP Cost: 198 – Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**Description: A spell that gives physical form to 'shadow' spears, pierces Magic Barriers. The number of spears summoned is equivalent to the skill's level.**

"Hmmm, you're already way above normal human standards. If you just raise your INT and a bit on the other stats you will be set for life. Unlike me, you're not really going to go around fighting for a living so once you put those stat points in you should be fine." I told her after we took a while to check each other's stats.

"You going to be fighting for a living?" She asked while looking quite worried.

"I didn't mean it like that, I will probably make money inventing stuff with my current level of INT and all, but… if a power like this, I'm sure trouble will find its way into my life. I mean, this is such a main character I'm sure I'm going to be dragged into some supernatural adventure at some point. Until then, I'm just going to keep getting stronger, preparing and having some fun in between."

I stopped walking when I realised we already reached her house.

"Well, good night, see you at school tomorrow Kiryuu-san."

"Good night to you too, Hyoudou-san."

After we said our goodbyes, I took out the Hades's cap of invisibility and put it on myself.

"Now Doomwing, we are going to sneak back into my room through the window. You should go into spirit form and stay that way unless we are alone. You should not be fighting until a week from now as your spiritual core hasn't been stabilised with your entire body yet. You will follow me to school tomorrow and use the Hades's cap while I'm stuck in class to do some reconnaissance for me. As much as I would like to introduce you to my parents they don't know off my abilities yet so appearing before them is out of the question. In any case, I will be adding you to the party, which you should know about through the information I put into your core. Follow everything so far?"

"Yes father, I will carry out the plan without fail!" He said enthusiastically whilst moving a wing and saluting with it like a soldier. Aw, that's adorable.

I invited Doomwing to the party and found that he his physical stats seem to be unstable, having question marks on them. Through his MAG stats were fine at 200, and his INT and WIS at 80 and 20 respectively.

After sneaking back in my room, I went to sleep after taking out Caliburn and having Doomwing sleep next to me. Before I slept I thought about the state about my relationships and felt dissatisfied somewhat, since besides Doomwing and Kiryuu, there's no one else I have shared my secret with that makes Kiryuu my only real friend right now and Doomwing does not really fit the category of friend yet. I suppose one day I will have to tell my parents, with me going out so much and being secretive I'm sure they are suspecting something. And I don't want to have to lie anymore to them either.

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: Tell your parents about your powers!**

**Objectives: Exactly what the title says! Time limit: 2 weeks**

**Completion reward: 50000 EXP**

**Failure penalty : Decreased relationship with parents**

Haven't had one of those for a long time, guess it means I really want to tell them huh. I accepted the quest then went to sleep.

I got up very early in the morning and decided to cook breakfast for once. Through I was quite nervous of fucking up so I decided to cheat by using [Structural Grasp] to retrieve the cooking skills from Emiya Shirou's and Archer's memories from Fate/Stay Night. It worked since a lot of the visual novel was about cooking anyway, my head felt a bit heavy after such an extensive amount of cooking skills and knowledge entered my head. They really should have made a slice of life version of Fate/Stay Night and call it Fate/Stay in the Kitchen.

**You have gained a new skill through sifting through fictional character's memories.**

**[Cooking] – Passive – Lvl.72/100 EXP: 51% Rank: A++**

**Description: ****A skill to create food from ingredients. The higher the skill, the greater the quality of the food and the efficiency of which you make it.**

What the hell! If it worked this well I'm going to be diving into all the main characters of all series' memories. But then again it didn't really work on [Dragon Slaying Magic], I suppose it's because skills like that require you to actually train to use them. I suppose my body had the right stats to cook plus this is a more replicable skill than magic, which is why I gained this skill at such a high level.

In any case this is still the first time I'm cooking so I will have to hype myself as I cook. I reached into the depths of my mind and pull a dish's names from the hill of recipes. I began to chant as I cook breakfast for me and my parents while also preparing a bento for me and Kiryuu.

_**I am the bone of my wok**_

_**Steel is my body, and oil is my blood.**_

_**I have cooked over a thousand meals**_

_**Unknown to fast foods,**_

_**Nor known to Ready Meals.**_

_**Have withstood heat to cook many meals**_

_**Yet those hands will never feed everyone.**_

_**So, as I cook,**_

_**Unlimited Meal Works**_

Before I knew it I had finished cooking, I set the breakfast at the table whilst packing my lunch. When my parents woke up they were shocked to see I had cooked breakfast, for some reason they had a face filled with dread. Thankfully their frowns turned into smiles and tears of joy once they begun eating the breakfast I cooked. A++ Rank Cooking for the win. I might actually get into cooking if I see them smile like this every time.

I left for school with Doomwing carrying the cap whilst in spirit form. Spirit form makes him unable to be seen but also unable to attack, except through some magic.

I'm glad Doomwing turned out right, normally familiars are either the kind you contract with or in the Nasuverse's case, is made from leftover thoughts of animals and other beings. In this case I used my recent memories, which seems to have aligned him quite well with my view. However I don't want some replica of me, so I plan to have him develop his own personality by letting him explore town or surf the internet while I'm busy tutoring and while I'm in school. Today however, I plan to have him to spy on the Occult Research Club members and the Student Council members.

My [Presence Concealment] is at Rank C now, which conceals my presence to the point where people should sense nothing other than me being human. Whilst the skill weakens when I prepare to attack it doesn't apply to poisoning, which means I should get started on making some poisons to take advantage of that.

When I reached my class I sat down and activated my [Shared Perception] skill that share the sensorial inputs of those I have a mana connection with, which in this case is Doomwing. I sent Doomwing out of the class and told him through our connection of a number of people I want observed. This list included Souna Shitori, Saji Genshirou, Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, Tomoe Meguri, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Yuuto Kiba. I already included their appearance in the information I installed in his core so there was no need for me to describe them. Doomwing immediately went out to complete his task. What a good boy, once he finds something he likes I will make sure to pamper him with it as a reward.

I took out my cellphone and messaged Kiryuu to try my homemade bento later. If it's anything I learned from anime it's to never explicitly invite someone of the opposite sex to have lunch together, unless of course you plan cause rumours to spread or you just want to troll them.

I got through the boring classes this time by thinking of plans to create a spiritual core that can transform beings into my familiars, in the off chance I encounter strong supernatural beings that I could recruit just like how in RPG's you can defeat and recruit monsters sometimes.

I used 1 medium soul stone and about 10 soul shards to make Doomwing's core. I originally made a spiritual core using a large soul stones and several medium soul stones but it apparently was too powerful for an eagle sized body of liquid metal, so I chucked it in my inventory for later use. I think I will modify that core tonight using the Einzbern's knowledge for when they made spiritual container's to house heroic spirits, just for kicks. Who knows, I might want to make my own Holy Grail War in the future if I get bored. Or maybe I could make my own Holy Grail War and make it into a reality TV battle show! Oh wait! That kind of plot would make me the sick perverse main bad guy that puts the main characters through hell all because of entertainment, scrap that plan then. I might as well work on it just in case I might get familiars at the level of Heroic Spirits.

When it was finally lunchtime I met up with Kiryuu at the rooftop and gave her the bento I cooked for her. Her face went red with a blissful expression after the first bite.

"So Good! Hyoudou-san, you didn't tell me you could cook so well!" She praised me while continuing to eat the rest of it.

"Cheated a little, ripped the skills directly of a character. Any complaints on that?" I questioned her while eating my own bento. Wow, its good. Although my facial expression remained the same neutral expression I use when I'm not excited. As usual I blame [Gamer's Mind] for that.

"Not at all, please continue to abuse your bullshit abilities!" She exclaimed while finishing up my bento.

"In fact, I think you should run home and cook up more food for our classmates you will be teaching. I think that might be a good idea to soften them up, since they're girls, I think you will find that they won't have the best reaction to know that you will be the one tutoring."

"That's a good idea, I think I can make some sweets easily enough… Wait… you aren't just asking me to do this just because you get to have some as well right?"

"By the way the two girls are Murayama and Katase, originally there were two guys that were interested, but then they changed their mind"

She's totally changing the topic and she's not denying it either.

"Crap, it just had to be the girls I peeked on the most. Wait, who were the other guys?"

"Matsuda and Motohama, but they changed their mind when they heard it was a guy doing the tutoring. Apparently they were hoping for a hot female college student as a tutor"

I slam my head into the wall due to the ridiculous reason they gave for turning down free tuition, but then again I have no right to judge since I may have done the exactly same thing not long ago.

We chatted a bit more before heading back to class, I checked back with Doomwing and so far he hadn't found anything special. Through he did find out the student council's member's phone numbers and addresses by using [Structural grasp] on some files, guess that means I can now do some stakeouts. As much as I would prefer sending some cheap shikigami, they will probably be easily detectable so I will refrain from that.

After school I dashed to town (with the Hades's cap of course, man I love that hat), bought some cooking ingredients and immediately went home to cook up a dozen doughnuts and some glaze. I made a lemon, caramel and pure sugar glaze to go along with the donuts. After I baked and glazed the donuts, I put them into a container then into my inventory so that they don't shake when I run. I then swapped my clothes to my black trench coat and suit before running to Kiryuu's house where we will be meeting. By the time I reached there her home and had Kiryuu's mom open the door for me I saw two extra pairs of shoes at the entrance, which meant that they were all already up in Kiryuu's room waiting.

Well, honestly I'm prepared for the worse so that I won't be too hurt by their reactions.

I turned the doorknob to open the door after knocking on it and receiving Kiryuu's permission to enter. (Rule #5: Always knock on the door to prevent accidental pervert moments) And prepare my body for incoming shinai attacks.

A/N: Hi guys, this was a very short chapter since I have been quite busy lately with revision and applying for (more) internships. This was more of just a checkup on Issei's abilities and his plan's for the future. I hoped that I managed to address some of the readers concerns about detail, as I felt that I did neglect a lot of detail because I tried to push the plot along too much. I have a rough Idea on Issei's main fighting style, through the only reason Issei will end up OP in the very late stages is because of his speed + Ddraig boosts. At the early stages Issei is already quite OP but since he's not a sociopath and since he takes the path of least regret, he won't be some trigger happy sociopath demolishing everyone until it's time.

Future Chapter Plans include: Katase + Murayama friendship - Finals - Ghost Dungeon - Sona's peerage and proper introduction to the supernatural - Spring break and start of term - Volume 1 events.

Any spoilers on how Issei will recruit people for his faction will be obvious after covering the ghost dungeon. And yes, Issei will have a very big challenge. I hope to address his 'low' mana regen issues, but honestly with his current regen he can recover it within an hour which is honestly pretty OP for a normal character. This is my first fic so your reviews have been very helpful and much appreciated for me. Sorry about providing such a short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Ghost Liner

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD, or whatever other series that has been used here.

Edit: Sorry guys for the typos and errors. I fixed some of them, and hopefully all of them. Threw in a side story at the end on what Doomwing was doing when Issei was busy almost getting killed 200 times as an apology. I wanted to include that later, but ah well, it fits the timeline.

Chapter 6: Ghost Liner

I opened the door to find the three girls sat around the Kotatsu in the middle of the room. Murayama had long brown hair styled into a ponytail with two long bangs by the side of her face and Katase had short pink hair with the fringe held up by a white hair band. Suddenly I flashbacked to their naked bodies when I peeped at them along with Matsuda and Motohama. Remembering Murayama's sizable breasts and… Focus Issei, dam nit!

Murayama and Katase both had a look of slight shock on their face before staring at me intently as if they are ready to attack if I try anything. Well, I don't see any shinai's or bokkens coming at me yet, so I'm just going to thank my LUK stat that they are being reasonable so far.

Come to think of it I never bothered to remember their last names, since my only real interactions with them consisted of a) peeking on them and b) getting beaten up for peeking on them, there really was no reason for me to have a proper conversation aside from begging them to stop. I used [Observe] on both of them to see if I could get their full names.

**Name**: Takagi Murayama **Age**: 17

**LVL:** 3 **EXP: **42/57

**Title**: Kendo Club Captain **Affiliation**: Kuoh Academy Kendo Club

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 220/220

**MP:** 120/120

**STR:** 12

**END:** 11

**AGI:** 12

**INT:** 8

**WIS:** 11

**MAG:** 8

**LUK:** 9

**Description:** Kendo Club Captain for Kuoh Academy. Despite being a first year student she's good enough to become captain of the club. Best friends with Katase.

**Emotions:** Wary

**Name**: Imai Katase **Age**: 17

**LVL:** 3 **EXP: **31/57

**Title**: Kendo Club Vice-Captain **Affiliation**: Kuoh Academy Kendo Club

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 200/200

**MP:** 160/160

**STR:** 11

**END:** 10

**AGI:** 13

**INT:** 9

**WIS:** 7

**MAG:** 12

**LUK:** 10

**Description:** Vice-captain of the Kendo Club for Kuoh Academy. She's good enough to become captain of the club. Very protective of her best friend Murayama.

**Emotions:** Wary

Once again, [Observe] saves the day.

I sat myself down on one side of the Kotatsu and set the donuts I brought to the side. Firstly I will have to reduce their wariness so that I can teach without restraint.

"Before we begin I would like to apologise to you both, Takagi Murayama and Imai Katase for all the times I have peeked on you both and the rest of the Kendo Club members. I know that this simple apology won't erase what I've done but I hope that we will be able to move on from this so that we can all focus on our finals." I said while bowing to both of them.

"Now, I have just baked some donuts covered with 3 types of glazes. Lemon, caramel and pure sugar, please help yourselves to them at any time." I said while putting the donuts in the middle of the table.

"What…What are you planning Pervert! You've drugged those donuts didn't you! Murayama! Kiryuu-san! Don't be fooled he's going to do all sorts of perverted things to our bodies once he knocks us out!" Katase shouted whilst pointing at me accusingly.

Honestly it could be worse, Murayama keeping quiet so far and Kiryuu…

"You're worrying for nothing, I'm the one that asked him to bake something." Kiryuu said while eating one of the donuts I baked with an ecstatic expression.

"Mmmmm, it's really good you know…*munch* you're missing out" Kiryuu continued to praise the snacks I made. As all this was happening I simply kept quiet as I watched Murayama grabbing one of the donuts I made and ate it happily. At this point after seeing the two eating the donuts, Katase simply gave up and joined them, clearly with her joyful expressing I can safely say she's not regretting it. The dozen donuts I baked were gone just after 5 minutes.

"Well then Hyoudou, I accept your apology on behalf of the Kendo Club provided you make some snacks for the rest of the girls as apology." Murayama said to me with a familiar expression that tells me she honestly just wants more food cooked by me.

"But…" Katase tried to protest against that but was cut off by Murayama.

"Katase, I believe that Hyoudou-san should be given the benefit of the doubt. So far only Matsuda and Motohama has peeked on us for the past few weeks, plus Hyoudou-san grades has shown that he has been working hard." Murayama defended me by throwing around some facts.

After all that we finally got started with the tutoring. With my [Teaching] skill over Lvl.10 it was quite easy for me to teach them new and old material as well as fixing their mistakes. I dare say they were impressed with my newfound knowledge and skills. We studied up to 7pm before we left Kiryuu's house, I offered to escort both of them home through they both declined. Suddenly a notification popped up!

**You have increased your reputation greatly with more than 5 people thus unlocking the [Reputation] menu!**

**Hyoudou Mika (mother) – Currently proud but suspicious of her son. Loved.**

**Hyoudou Jinoza (father) – Currently proud but suspicious of his son. Loved.**

**Kiryuu Aika – A good friend with a favourable impression of you.**

**Honda Matsuda – Jealous of your sudden improvement. Former friend, but neutral.**

**Abarai Motohama – Jealous of your sudden improvement. Former friend, but neutral.**

**Imai Katase – Slightly Disliked, a little suspicious of you, but can't help loving your cooking.**

**Takagi Murayama – Neutral but a little suspicious of you, 10/10 wants more food made by you.**

**Genshirou Saji – Dislikes you for getting Sona's interest.**

**Sona Sitri – Neutral, but interested in recruiting you to?**

**Doomwing – Likes you, your first created familiar and seeks to please his father.**

Sweet! A new menu! Didn't expect it to be so useful either, it seems to work on the current information I have, plus some information I could not have known as well. It says more than 5 people's perception of me has increased greatly, which means it has to be both my parents, Aika, Murayama, Katase and Sona. Interestingly there's no question mark on what I hypothesised as Sona's real name, so there's a good chance that it's her actual name. Based on the description it seems I was right to think that my parents were getting suspicious.

Before heading home I went to a grocery store and bought lots of ingredients before going home. When I got home I ate dinner with my parents and told them about how I was getting along with more of my classmates. I checked up on Doomwing and found that Doomwing decided to stay in school for the night, specifically he's still in the student council room and waited for everyone to leave before he can rummage for more information.

"Doomwing, you've just been born not even for a day and you've made me so proud. Keep up the good work Doomwing, don't push yourself. You have my permission to use the laptop I gave you and the extra liquid metal whenever you want in case you didn't know." I said to Doomwing through my telepathic connection. Doomwing can store items in its own separate space similar to my inventory, through the space is limited unlike mine. It seems to be an intrinsic skill to spirits, and even spirit hybrids. So I gave him my laptop for his use and some extra liquid metal which he can add unto his body whenever he needs it.

"Thank you father for your praise. It brings me substantial amounts of satisfaction to me to know that I have done an exceptional job." Doomwing replied formally, I've really got to get him to find other methods of speech soon. "So far I've found nothing substantial through it seems they are discussion ways to approach and recruit you, however they have been quite vague to what they want to recruit father for."

So they seem to not talk about the supernatural much, or at least not for today, they will probably let slip more information another day. Thankfully Doomwing just needs mana to power his body so he can theoretically spy there as long as he stays undetected.

"How's your energy levels and consumption, son?" I questioned him, worrying that his body stabilising might take up a lot more energy than anticipated.

"My spiritual core is currently generating more than enough mana to keep all aspects of my body at maximum power. I have also made progress in levelling up the [Structural Grasp] spell, in addition, your [Gamer] ability has also caused me to learn a new skill. I have acquired [Presence Concealment] as a result of the extended period of time of partaking in actions to reduce my presence." Doomwing replied immediately to my question.

"Excellent, Excellent….Thanks Doomwing, I really appreciate it…" I said in an earnest tone before informing Doomwing about my discovery about the [Reputation] menu.

I decide to tinker with the spiritual core I have left over and spammed [ID Create] to level it up before going to bed.

I woke up at 4 am in the morning and went down into the kitchen to make a huge assorted range of food. I left some on the table for breakfast, as for the rest I packed it onto a 6 layer large bento box, filling it to the brim. My parents were once again surprised to see breakfast ready and once again enjoyed my breakfast.

I left for school as usual and thankfully my [Presence Concealment] seems to have caused people to ignore my absurdly huge multi-layered bento box I brought. When lunchtime came I revealed my absurdly large multi-layered bento box filled with assorted pieces of cooked meat and vegetables to the entire class. I told everyone to help themselves, which was part of my plan to abuse my cooking skills to improve my reputation. It turned out to be a great success after they saw Aika, Murayama and Katase made a mad dash for my food which essentially got everyone in class to join them. Matsuda and Motohama thanked me for the food with tears in their eyes while simultaneously cursing me for some reason.

After school, Murayama and Katase gathered the Kendo Club members together so I could offer my apologies along with more food. Which also turned out to be a success in my opinion.

The rest of the week followed the formula of me sharing my cooked food with my class, tutoring the 3 girls after school then training at night. By Friday evening I noticed the pop up of a new title and to my surprise it seems I've gained some titles previously which I forgot to notice.

[Kuoh's Master Chef] – Your food is literally the best in Kuoh Academy. Considering it's a prestigious academy, that says something. +Reputation gains when people eat your food.

[Master Zombie Killer]- You have killed over a thousand zombies. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. -80% damage from zombies +80% damage to zombies

[I AM MAD SCIENTIST] – You have made something totally new! YOU SO COOL! SONAVABITCH! + Reputation with fellow mad scientists and inventors + Chance for inspiration to make something insane

[Liberator of an Army of Souls]- Have killed over 20 Legion Zombies. +20 LUK

I decide to switch to [I AM MAD SCIENTIST] since I'm sure it will be useful in the long term. I also determined to switch to [Kuoh's Master Chef] whenever someone eats my food to maximise reputational gains. It's already Friday night and in a week I have already greatly increased my reputation to well-liked among the girls in my class. Most of the boys were around the liked area, through some of them were jealous, which I assume they were jealous of my OP cooking skills.

Doomwing had actually stayed in the student council room for the entire week before I told him to get out of there. I heaped so much praise on Doomwing for his dedication and made sure that he would have the entire weekend to himself. So far Doomwing managed to get more personal data on the student council members along with some interesting terms. Terms such as 'peerage', 'stray devil', 'stray exorcist' and 'Sacred Gear' were used sometime in between. Through there was little I could make from it unfortunately.

After a bit of training I decided to turn in for the night and go solo the [Ghost] Dungeon tomorrow night. Since it was the second Dungeon unlocked the levels of the monsters can't be that high.

I spent most of Saturday afternoon crafting Archer's (from Fate/Stay Night) outfit, thanks to the knowledge from [Structural Grasp] I was able to recreate most of it faithfully, and the Holy Shroud on Archer's shoulders however to had to be traced instead. By the end of it the entire set had a greater physical defence than my Lost Souls set but lower MAG defence. I try on the outfit on myself and used [Observe] on the entire set.

**[Archer's outfit] – Rank: E+ – Durability: 200/200 each piece– DEF: 500 MAGDEF: 200**

**Description: Pretty much is Counter Guardian EMIYA's outfit. Increases the speed of your [Tracing], [Reinforcement] and [Alteration] skills by 50%. Once worn, the GAR stat is unlocked. Wearing the entire set will increase your GAR by 200.**

OMG THE OUTFIT ACTUALLY MAKES ME GAR! I check my stat screen and I saw that my GAR stat currently stands at 206. I pressed the GAR stat with my finger to check for an explanation.

**GAR- This stat governs how GAR you are. A GAR stat of 5 is for average manly men. GAR is for individuals who are so manly and badass that they bring manly tears to people with less GAR with every awesome act you do. Note: Has side effect of causing males to have a man crush on you and causes females to swoon over you.**

.OUTFIT. Totally because of its effectiveness in battle and not the female swooning bit.

After having dinner with my parents I snuck out at night. Before I left I instructed Doomwing to use some extra liquid metal and transform into my appearance. That way, even if my parents enter my room I can have Doomwing impersonate me.

I ran to the nearest cemetery in town, which was rather large with about changed into my Archer's outfit, and enjoyed the GAR for a moment before using [ID Create] to create a ghost dungeon.

My surroundings remained the same, filled with gravestones, a couple of trees here and there. I saw two figures to my left about 10 meters away from me, they looked like people except they were floating and their bodies were glowing with a faint blue light. I traced Kanshou &amp; Bakuya, the twin black and white short swords and entered my stance. Next I used [Observe] on them to check their stats.

**Monster Name**: Remorseful wraith

**LVL:** 11

**Race:** Wraith

**HP:** 400/400

**MP:** 340/340

**STR:** 10

**END:** 20

**AGI:** 10

**INT:** 5

**WIS:** 5

**MAG:** 30

**LUK:** 1

**Description: A wraith whose last thoughts were filled with remorse. No one knows what he regrets, and it does not matter. Wraiths cause magic damage upon touch.**

**Monster Name**: Vengeful Ghost

**LVL:** 11

**Race:** Wraith

**HP:** 400/400

**MP:** 140/140

**STR:** 15

**END:** 20

**AGI:** 15

**INT:** 5

**WIS:** 5

**MAG:** 10

**LUK:** 1

**Description: A ghost filled with hatred and a desire for vengeance. It has long forgotten why it desires vengeance, now it is only a vessel for destruction. Causes physical damage by touching enemies.**

I dash at the two ghost and reached them in half a second. I immediately brought down the vengeful ghost first using an X-shaped slash with both swords then I twisted my body and threw both swords at the wraith. Both of which were destroyed instantly upon my attack.

I then used [Mana Step] and jumped about 20 meters in the sky. I maintained my height and saw around 48 ghosts and wraiths. 30 of them were clumped up in a small area for some reason while the other eighteen were spread around in pairs and in groups of three's. I decide to deal with the group first using a broken phantasm, which is a Noble Phantasm overloaded with mana that explodes on contact, causing massive damage along with a rank up to the weapon rank. Since I can just trace a new one I can afford to destroy such weapons easily that way.

This time, in order to save mana for the Boss I took out from my inventory a Caladbolg II which was already pre-charged with mana, almost to the brink. I found that the amount of mana a weapon can store before becoming broken is equal to its durability. Caladbolg II required just above 500 mana to become broken, due to it being a Rank A noble phantasm with a durability of 550. I traced Archer's bow and prepared to fire.

I suddenly recalled that since this Caladbolg was not degraded like Archer's in Fate/Stay Night then it would be Rank A normally and Rank A+ when used as a Noble Phantasm. Which means the explosion will be greater. Since pretty much all the ghosts and wraiths were gathered around ground level and in the graveyard area I decided to alter my plan. I jumped even higher to about 2 kilometers above the ground and went about 2 kilometers west to be safe. Deciding to detonate it at the centre of the graveyard instead.

I infuse the Caladbolg which was altered into a spiral sword becoming Caladbolg II with more mana until it was ready to be launched. I reinforced my eyes to improve my eyesight and took aim at the centre of the graveyard. I stretched the 'arrow' to the max and shouted the sword's name right before launching the 'arrow'. "CALADBOLG!" I fired the Caladbolg, originally the demonic sword possessed by the hero of Ireland, Fergus mac Roich, which was modified into a spiral sword using [Reinforcement] and [Alteration].

The arrow glowed brightly as it flew to its target leaving a spiral trail as it twisted the space around it. And when it reached the ground I felt like I have just committed a war crime. The resulting explosion was well beyond my expectation, it did not just raze the cemetery with flames, it freaking blew apart 10 times the cemetery area. I was safe up in the air but the resulting mushroom cloud and the destruction left in its wake left me awestruck.

I descended to ground zero and examined the destruction. The crater was huge, it was about 20 meters deep and there was nothing left except ash and fire. I walked out of the crater area, wanting to think for a bit of what I've just done but suddenly a voice called out to me.

"Impressive young man, it would seem I was lucky to have not appeared earlier." A man about 20 meters to my side said.

What? A man? How could someone get in the Instant Dungeon! Unless… It's the boss, but… since when did a boss talk, is it because it's a ghost type with sanity?

I looked to my right and saw a perfectly human looking young man with the exception of the same ghostly aura the other ghost type monsters had. The man wore a tattered kimono, hakama and a dark haori. He looked about 28 years old. His build was slim but his muscles were clearly there. His hair was long and was tied into a ponytail. Both his hair and eyes were dark brown. He was carrying a nodachi with a length of 150 cm and looked like a traditional samurai.

I immediately used [Observe] on him only to find that his name was blurred out.

**Boss Name**:?%$$#

**LVL:** 120

**Race:** Ghost Liner

**HP:** 2000/2000

**MP:** 1040/1040

**STR:** 300

**END:** 100

**AGI:** 850

**INT:** 30

**WIS:** 20

**MAG:** 100

**LUK:** 50

**Description: #$%^####$%**

WHAT THE FUCK IS A BOSS WITH THAT POWER LEVEL DOING HERE! HE SHOULD BE LIKE LEVEL 30 OR SOMETHING NOT ON THE LEVEL OF A FUCKING HEROIC SPIRIT!

I use [Reinforcement] on my body and releashed [Villain's True Power] bringing up my STR to a higher level than his and my agility to above 600. I trace Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands before taking my stance. This was an opponent I can't fuck around with. My spells cast times and travelling speeds are too slow for anything with that level of agility. With that level of speed I have to rely on dual wielding because of the passive bonus my skill gives me will be necessary to offset the overwhelming speed of the opponent. As much as tracing Gáe Bolg and using Cú Chulainn's power might increase my speed to his level, the lack of the mastery benefits from spears and lances will make my overall power weaker. That and using a weapon I have not practiced with in a battle like this will definitely screw me over.

"Hoh, I thought you were just some despicable magic user but to think you were a swordsman." The man stood straight and pointed his sword at me with his right hand. "I would have to rethink my opinion of you depending on how good you are." He said casually before immediately adopting bloodshot eyes.

He dashed at me and swung his sword horizontally from his right to left at my neck, I brought Kanshou up with my left hand to intercept the blade, barely making it. As the swords clashed I immediately used Shunpo to get in his range and slash with Bakuya. But he had already took 2 steps back and withdrew his sword by the time I reached his previous location, he then stabbed at the area between my eyes and I just barely dodged by using Shunpo to move back 5 meters.

I reorganise the information in my head and I can see that the man is far faster and far more skilled than me. Both hits so far were fatal strikes. All of his attacks will probably aiming for my head, neck and heart. When I attempted to slash him with Bakuya I premeditated it and went for it right after I blocked with Kanshou, I even used Shunpo to which allows me to run beyond his speed, which means he must either had expected that or… had a good enough instinct to know what was coming. In other words, to get a hit I must do something to make him unable to dodge my blow.

I try to assess my options, but he would not allow me the luxury. He dashed at me just a second after I dodged his previous blow and launched a flurry of strikes at me. The strikes were faster than before and I could barely even see them. The only reason I was keeping up was because the stance I use leaves deliberate openings and grants me bonuses when defending those openings. Since I knew his fighting style was to attack my head, heart or neck I deliberately made openings in those areas and immediately moved my swords to parry to those areas. With every move I risked instant death, but this was my only option for such a foe.

I realised that while his attacks were still unreadable I was getting slightly better at parrying his attacks. Which I'm guessing is from my [Eye of the Mind (True)] and [CG Emiya Stance] levelling up like crazy from fighting for my life. I also found out that the nodachi he uses is weak as a sword and is easily bent against my blades. Which meant it was not on a noble phantasm level, however, every time it was bent it returned to its original form in a split-second. This made the option of tracing a more powerful sword, breaking the entire sword and rushing at him nigh impossible.

Still [Eye of the Mind (True)] and [Gamer's Mind] kept me calm despite having already parried over 200 fatal attacks for the past two minutes. The ghost liner again aimed for my head, this time I used Shunpo to backstep as far as I could and dispelled Kanshou and Bakuya. I took out Gram and Durandal from my inventory, equipping it on my right and left hand respectively.

Gram is the sword of the sun wielded by Sigurd. Gram was a chosen sword of appointment just like Caliburn was. Caliburn was the sword stuck to the stone, but Gram was the sword lodged into the mighty tree of the king of Volsung of the Volsunga saga. It is a demonic sword of glory and is capable of killing a dragon after being reforged by Sigurd, and is the prototype for Balmung and Caliburn. It uses the same ability as Caliburn, a light that burns all it touches. Its rank is A++ as a Noble Phantasm.

Durandal: The Peerless Sword is the Holy sword awarded to the paladin leader Roland. It is a symbol of power forged manificently like Caliburn, having the emblem of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass. It possesses three miracles that allow it to maintain its sharpness. Roland, on the verge of death in battle had wished for it to be destroyed so that it would not fall into enemy hands. But even with its miracles it could not be done, for it proved to be completely indestructible. Its rank is A++ as a Noble Phantasm.

I continued to dash away using Shunpo which should get me some distance with my current level of [Hohō]. However just as I had made some distance, the ghost liner teleported just 5 meters in front of me and immediately stuck at me. I managed to defend better while drawing from the experience from these swords, since Kanshou and Bakuya had no true wielder I could not draw any experience from them.

From what I can tell, it seems that if I move away from my enemy past a certain distance he would immediately teleport in front of me. I felt that the man was hiding something and that I had to force it out in order for me to determine a sure win strategy.

I back stepped a bit and got into position before channelling some mana and activated my dual-blade sword skill [Starburst Stream]. I started with a horizontal, left to right slash with right sword. Followed by an uppercut slash with the left sword and a Full circle spin. These were all completely blocked by the ghost liner. However, this technique would only get faster. I continued with another horizontal, left to right slash with both swords followed by another full circle spin. I then slashed horizontally, left to right with both swords. These were barely blocked by him. Without relenting I made a downward X-slash with both swords which staggered him a little followed by an upward X-slash with both swords which finally broke his guard, he started to move backwards to regain his stance but I push onwards not letting him get away. With an even greater speed I made two opposite-directional diagonal slashes, left sword going down-left, right sword going up-right which barely nicked his clothes as he continues to attempt to escape me. I lift both swords up while turning away from him, reversing the grip of both swords I made a reverse-grip downward X-slash with both swords, making two light cuts on his chest. Unrelentingly I made a corkscrew "attack", and shifted the swords into forward grip, making another downward and upward X-slash with both swords, making more light gashes. I followed up that attack with a diagonal top-right to bottom-left slash with right sword and a full circle spin. Making a horizontal right to left slash with left sword. And a downward vertical slash with right sword, this blows left even more light slashes on his body. For the last few blows I performed them faster than I could comprehend myself. An uppercut slash with the left sword followed by a downward vertical slash with right sword. Bring my left sword up for another downward diagonal slash and a final full circle spin before repeating the same slash with my left sword. I made a forward thrust with right sword and one final forward lunge with left sword, ending the technique.

I see the Ghost Liner covered with many wounds, mostly light but a couple of mediums one. However he used the opening left by my lunges to regain his footing. He stood with his left leg in front and right leg back. His sword was once again held with both hands and he lifted the sword behind his head.

DANGER! I KNOW THIS STANCE! For the first time my instincts screamed at me to do whatever it takes to survive what's coming!

"Hiken! (Concealed Sword) Tsubame Gaeshi! (Reverse Swallow)!" The ghost liner said as he released the technique at me. The sword slashes immediately split into a circular arc horizontally which surrounded me, a slightly slower vertical strike that blocked my escape from above and a third vertical strike which prevented me from escaping from the side. All the sword slashes happened simultaneously.

I blocked the two vertical strikes with my two swords but the circular slash reached my neck.

I immediately back step once the technique was over, having survived by transferring my END values from the rest of my body in that moment using [Defence Point] to my neck, reinforcing my defence at that very point till I was not damaged by the blade. If I had no prior knowledge of [Tsubame Gaeshi] I would have had my head lopped off for sure.

"There's only one person that can use that technique, you're Sasaki Kojiro!" I said while still slightly in shock from being on the receiving end of the technique.

"Hoh, to recognise me the instant the technique was used and even managing to survive it. You are correct, my name is Sasaki Kojiro. Now … tell me your name, young man. You are the most worthy opponent I have ever faced and also the first to have survived my ultimate technique, as a fellow warrior that has proven his worth you should name yourself." Sasaki Kojiro said with a smile on his face.

Sasaki Kojiro was still standing despite the wounds from the two top-tier holy swords, which I guess the only possible explanation is that he's not weak to holy weapons since Ghost Liners are a type of a familiar which Servants from Fate/Stay Night are categorised in, and not simply a type of undead. I'm guessing the material body prevents any damage to the spiritual body since both swords should do more damage to spiritual entities either way.

"My name is Issei, Issei Hyoudou." I replied. After analysing my situation I can see that he's taking me completely seriously now. I'm certain if I try [Starburst Stream] again he would be able to block my blows perfectly since he had experience with the technique now. My own [Tsubame Gaeshi] is out of the question since he would recognise it immediately and can perform his quicker. [Kakuyoku Sanren] might not work because his instinct might predict what's coming, which might derail the technique. I know my options, and I open my inventory and return Durandal into it, but I do not close the inventory window. I changed my stance, moving my left foot in front, bring my left hand to the front to cover my face and having Gram help behind me facing the floor.

"Let's end this, Sasaki Kojirou." I said to the sword master. [ID Escape] does not work when bosses are present, which meant escape was out of the option. If I try to run he might get pissed off due to Bushido code and whatnot, and I would rather have him facing me as a fellow warrior rather than an enemy that must be killed at all cost. I have no close range impact magic skills, nor do I have any experience with using the instant kill moves of Gungnir or Gáe Bolg, which meant I have to use the only other sword skill I have to end this. I had already pushed my luck by surviving over 200 fatal strikes and I can't afford to risk any more.

I was not facing a monster, not a boss monster, no, I was facing one of the greatest swordsman of Japanese History and I would face him as a fellow warrior. Although admittedly my method of attaining victory won't be that of pure sword technique.

The sword master went into the stance for his ultimate technique and was ready to swing the sword.

I used Shunpo to close the distance while he swung his sword, once again enacting the simultaneous strikes that momentarily used the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon which creates openings into parallel universes.

Once he moved to use the technique, I equip Gilgamesh's Golden Armour from my inventory, changing my outfit to that Golden Armour that can even shrug off a few full power slashes from Rank A++ weapons like Excalibur. My hand which was guarding my head was covered in the Golden Armour deflecting the strike aimed at my head while the armour deflected the rest of the strikes and at the very moment the sword recoiled off the armour, I used my strongest sword skill I have left.

"[Nine Lives Blade Works] (The Shooting Hundred Heads)"

I used Gram to slash with eight high speed strikes aimed at his upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, and thighs. The move allowed me to strike at all those areas simultaneously at 'godspeed' many times faster than the speed of sound. With the sword deflected and Sasaki Kojiro left open for that split second, he faced the full might of the technique.

The eight slashes had completely cut up his body, and I saw that his HP was already zero but I put one more sword strike to destroy his heart, ensuring I defeated my foe thoroughly. I saw the loot go into my inventory, that I had levelled up 18 times in that one battle and that I've gained a new title.

But I ignored all that and stabbed the sword into the ground, exhausted. Suddenly I felt a faint presence and held Gram in front of me, seeing a faint outline of the swordsman 2 meters away from me, however, I sensed no bloodlust and my [Observe] showed that he was no threat.

"Well done, young man. I certainly did not expect you to pull that armour out, normally I would be angered by the use of magic in a duel but I suppose your swordsmanship is itself magic, which I have no right to deny you off." The faint outline of Sasaki Kojiro spoke to me, [Observe] had told me that this was no boss monster, but rather, the genuine spirit of Sasaki Kojiro. "That sword technique was brilliant by the way, to think I once thought western swordplay merely consisted of flailing a sword around, seems like I would have to eat my own words, hahahahaha" He laughed a little after giving me a bit of praise.

"Nine Lives Blade Works: The Shooting Hundred Heads, it was a sword technique adapted from the hero Herakles when he slayed the Hydra by shooting a hundred arrows at once to exterminate the hundred-headed serpent in one blow that could regrow a head for everyone cut down. That was the technique I used." I explained to the spirit who seemed curious.

"It was adapted from a technique that accomplished such a feat!? You have honoured me by letting me face a legendary technique." He said in a joyful tone, seemed like he had no hard feelings over losing.

"On the contrary, you have honoured me by using your ultimate technique. Whilst I can perform your [Tsubame Gaeshi] myself I have not even reached our level of skill to use it to perfection." I replied humbly.

"So you have even studied my technique, you are a diligent young man that's for sure." He seemed rather impressed by me so far.

"Might I ask how you happened across this place?" I start asking the important question plaquing my mind. "So far a true sentient spirit and enemy has not appeared in the Instant Dungeon's I create. Just for your information, the Instant Dungeon is a sort of illusionary barrier which overlaps the real world. I use this to train and strengthen my abilities." I explained to him.

"Ohoh, so you were the one that created this place. As far as I can remember, ever since my death I was but a mere wandering spirit. I resented the fact that Miyamoto Musashi cheated in our duel using magic and I simply ended up staying in this world through my regrets and resentments. Before I knew it I stayed in this graveyard because my spirit had weakened, I stayed here for a few decades and then less than an hour ago I felt my spirit drawn into a vessel, through it only materialised after you decimated the area." Sasaki Kojiro explained to me carefully.

"Hmmmm, with your explanation, I can guess that my Instant Dungeon draws spirits into them and puts them in vessels like your Ghost Liner body. But then…. Wait a minute, did you just say Miyamoto Musashi can use magic?" I suddenly remembered the implications of his statement.

"Ah, yes, would you believe me if I said he also had bat wings coming up from his back. In addition to arriving late to our duel he had the nerve to fly into the sky and blast magic at me when he was losing." Sasaki Kojiro said while showing slight annoyance at the memory.

"Why do I get feeling we are facing a similar problem? I just found out myself that there are several supernatural beings that seem to originate from the Ars Goetia at my school, demon or devil or whatever they are it sounds like trouble. Which was why I started training like crazy to get stronger." I said while sighing, partially due to the fact that Miyamoto Musashi seemed to be a devil demon thingy as well.

"Ah, it seems that fate has allowed me to find a fellow comrade with magic enemy problems. I'm sure with your larger variety of abilities you will do just find, if anything I only lost because I can't fly and you seem to have that problem taking care of." He said to me reassuringly, reminding me that my [Mana Step] will null any air advantage a demon that can fly will have.

"Thanks for the reassurance. But just out of curiosity, do you mind me asking what will you from now?" I asked him due to my concern over his spiritual state.

"I'm not too sure myself…. I feel power coming from this place, which I think I might lose once it's gone. I will probably end up as a weak wandering spirit again. Through at this point I lost my resentment, I still have some things I want to do in life, which means those regrets will keep me here." He said with a bit of a sad tone.

"Might I ask what these things you wish to do are?" I asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Well, to answer that I have to tell a little story. See, while I did found the Ganryu School to teach my style, in reality I did not start it deliberately. I was a simple swordsman obsessed with cutting down a swallow, I trained and kept repeating the movements until I created Tsubame Gaeshi, before I knew it I became an unbeatable swordsman. People started asking me to teach, but I had no interest myself. I eventually gave in because they were annoying and randomly killing them because of it would be an insult to my blade. That was basically how I founded the Ganryu School. Then when I was 28, a duel was arranged between me and Miyamoto Musashi on the remote island of Ganryujima. The story is as I've said before, he arrived late, I was still winning until he took to the skies and blasted me with magic. After that he walked away as the victor after burying me on that island. Now… I have two regrets. The first was that I actually started to enjoy teaching and nurturing students so I would have loved the opportunity to continue teaching. The second is that instead of one swallow, I want to kill 2 swallows in mid-flight, thus I want to create a technique that surpasses my Tsubame Gaeshi." Sasaki Kojiro revealed some really startling information.

Okay…. So let's list everything down… he really just wanted to cut swallows, whilst he enjoyed a good fight he was never battle hungry, he started his school unintentionally but grew to love teaching and turns out he was killed by some magic wielding devil/demon scum. Ok… remind me not to trust Japanese history lessons. As if whitewashing the deeds Japan did during wartime wasn't enough. I took a moment to digest the information and I realised that I felt a lot of sympathy for the guy, if only I could help him…. Wait a minute!

A flash of inspiration and ambition came to my mind, and I ended up smiling unintentionally. I swap my outfit back to my EMIYA (Archer's outfit) clothes and took out the spiritual core from my inventory.

"Rejoice! Sasaki Kojiro! Your wish may now be granted!" I said while channelling all the evil priest vibes I could from Kotomine Kirei.

"You happen to not only meet a swordsman and a mage. But also an expert at the art of creating familiars, creating homunculus's, creating artificial spirits and also a very talented up and coming scientist. Sasaki Kojiro, I can give you a new body and a new life. All I ask is for your friendship, I will not hold you to any magical contract nor to anything else other than that." I said to the shocked spirit.

"Can you truly do it?" He said, clearly considering the offer.

"I created an artificial spirit with the DNA of an eastern Imperial Eagle housed by a body made of a futuristic liquid metal which has not yet even been made. That homunculus, cyborg, spirit hybrid is my creation, familiar and my son. I would think that using this spiritual core to give you power and making you a new body would be perfectly within reason. I will of course also assist you in achieving your dreams." I boldly replied to the spirit with an unwavering confidence.

The spirit paused for a moment, he then made a slight bow.

"I will offer you both my friendship and my sword should you succeed, thus, I accept your offer, Issei Hyoudou!"

A/N: Next up, we will briefly deal with Issei's parents, the finals, a proper introduction to the supernatural and the start of the fulfilment of Sasaki's teaching career. Roughly in that order. Right now it's clear that Issei needs some close-contact Magic and much more melee techniques, such as dual wielding spears like Diarmuid from Fate/Zero. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope to expand on the relationships in more detail next chapter! Thank you all for your reviews and comments. Just saying, I have enjoyed all the reviews so far, the critical ones were useful in making me plan for future mechanics so thank you for those. I hope the fight and the retelling of this world's Sasaki Kojiro was entertaining!

Omake: Doomwing and MOBAS

His father and creator Issei Hyoudou had just left to train in a new instant dungeon, the ghost dungeon. Now Doomwing had shapeshifted using some additional liquid metal and had taken Issei's form. His father had allowed him the weekend of pure rest, now what is the terminator, homunculus, eagle spirit hybrid doing?

"Umm, Issei dear… Shouldn't you be studying for your finals?" Hyoudou Mika, Issei's mother questioned her 'son' when she walked into his room to find him playing games on his laptop.

The boy turned around after immediately and replied her swiftly.

"Do not worry mother, as you can see by my recent class test results I have studied more than adequately for the exam. In addition, should you call up Kiryuu Aika, Takagi Murayama or Imai Katase you will find evidence that I have been tutoring them exceptionally for the finals. I believe that should provide sufficient evidence to prove that my currently level of intelligence and preparation can easily allow me to score within the Top 10 of the first years." 'Hyoudou Issei' replied to his 'mother' courteously, through it was done in a rather strange tone.

Hyoudou Mika had to admit that her son has been very strange for the past few weeks, as in stranger than his strange but typical lecherous ways. Whilst she initially thought he had simply changed for the better, sometimes it worries her that something beyond her comprehension has happened to her son. He had picked up new skills all of a sudden, suddenly became competent at almost anything and her husband had wished her own son would cook for him every day instead of her. Not like the last one was way more important than the other weird occurrences.

"Well, all right… just don't stay up too late dear." She closed the door slowly leaving her 'son' to his own devices.

The moment the door closed Doomwing immediately turned back to his computer and unpaused the game. Doomwing was currently in the middle of his third game of Dota2. Doomwing first started of trying League of Legends and had played 3 games using Ahri. The first game Doomwing had fed immensely, lost the lane and was flamed heavily. However thanks to his analytical engine and his vast intellect courtesy of being part machine, he had easily dominated and single-handedly carried the next two games. Making sure to also behave as what he believed the average typical player would do, and flamed his weaker teammates.

Doomwing switched to Dota2 and performed similarly. Albeit this time he had discovered that what he enjoyed was not the game itself. But what he enjoyed was winning and flaming his enemies using the many languages that the players use. Similarly he also enjoyed raging on his teammates.

"OMG, you so stupid. Иди нахуй сука блять (Idi Nahui cyka blyat) pizdec! Fuckin Kotol, I told you to GIFF ME CHAKRA MAGIC, GIFF ME MANA FUKIN KOTOL! WE FUC'KIN LOST BOYS!" Doomwing blasted into the microphone.

Doomwing was then reported by both his own team and the enemy team for communication abuse, fortunately or rather unfortunately he has not been sent to low priority for his acts. When he finally got sent to low-priority, he closed Dota2 and started watching MLG montages on YouTube instead. Justifying it as researching video game culture.

A/N: Yes, Doomwing is a flamer and he uses a lot of obscene language. Will this come into play in later chapters? Yes it will… Just a little character development Omake.


	7. Chapter 7: Holla Holla Dolla

**Chapter 7: My get rich quick scheme wasn't as perfect as I imagined**

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: Reincarnate Sasaki Kojiro into a human body!**

**Objectives: Doesn't matter how you do it, just do it! Time limit: 3 days**

**Completion reward: 500000 EXP**

**Failure penalty : Decreased relationship with Sasaki Kojiro**

I accepted the quest notice that popped up immediately before implanting and fusing the spiritual core I had in my hands with Sasaki. I also invited Sasaki Kojiro to my party, I didn't feel like explaining everything yet so I told him to just accept it and move on for now.

After combining the spiritual core with the spirit I dissolve and escape the illusion barrier using [ID Escape]. Both I and Sasaki ended up at the edge of the graveyard. As a result of combining with the core he now had a more visible ghostly form, though not as corporeal as when he was a ghost liner.

We both moved to the abandoned warehouse I frequent and transferred to an empty illusion barrier I created using [ID Create].

I spent about an hour using [Tracing] to remake some homunculus creation equipment then started ripping out various limbs of my body and regenerating them for use as bio material. It took about another 2 hours to cultivate a perfect body clone after getting the information using [Structural Grasp] on Sasaki. All the while Sasaki remained quiet and cooperative, although his face alternates between 'Has science has gone too far?' and 'Is this nigga for real?' faces throughout the process.

After the body was completed I drew some magic patterns using my blood around the body and started my first attempt of using the [Heaven's Feel]. The [Heaven's Feel] magic's domain is the materialisation of the soul, which is different from simply transferring the spirit which my [Onmyōdō] skill does. The soul contains the memories and mind of a person, whilst the spirit is a separate entity.

The process is more difficult than making Doomwing, as I used a spiritual core with an artificial spirit without a soul and put it into a body. This differs from the process where I take an existing spirit and fuse it in the body along with the core, as I actually have to transfer the soul as well, if I don't then Sasaki will be controlling the body with his spirit like a puppet instead of living in the body.

The process was a quiet, unflashy one since the transfer happened within the body, once it was over, Sasaki immediately started stretching his limbs.

**You have gained a new skill through a special action.**

**[Heaven's Feel] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 22% MP cost: 1000 Increase in MAG by 2 per level**

**Description: ****A use of the Third Magic, one of the True Magics of the Nasuverse. The magic of the materialisation and control over the soul. Higher levels will increase length of time soul can be materialised and manipulated.**

**Quest Completed! You have received 500000 EXP!**

**You have levelled up twice!**

Once again I thank my LUK stat as I succeeded on my first go, through it cost just over 1000 mana to do it. I better check up on his stats to see how close it was to his previous Ghost Liner one.

**Name**: Kojiro Sasaki **Age**: 0 (physical)

**LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 0/15

**Title**: [Reborn Sword master] **Affiliation**: Issei's party

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 1600/1600 **Regen:** 16 per minute

**MP:** 3030/3030 **Regen:** 54 per minute (50 mana per minute is from spiritual core)

**STR:** 200

**END:** 80

**AGI:** 750

**INT:** 30

**WIS:** 20

**MAG:** 150

**LUK:** 50

**Description: A master swordsman that has recently regained a human body, aims to create a greater technique and teach his style once again. If possible he would like to extinguish the magic wielding scum that is Musashi Miyamoto, but that's just a side quest to him.**

**Emotions: Joyful, Excited, and Grateful**

Not much of a drop if I factor in the level reset and how easy it will be to level him up. Admittedly I'm a little jealous of his Level 1 stats but then again the stat transfer is imbalanced if this was a game with a reincarnation function like Disgaea.

I better get him some clothes now, he running around the warehouse at 4 am naked is not exactly an event I would endorse. "I took out the [Lost Souls] set of clothes and handed it to him.

"Put these on for now, we can go shop for some new clothes later in the day guess."

"Oh! Your generosity never ceases to amaze me Issei-dono!" He exclaimed while gratefully accepting the clothes I gave him.

"No need to add 'dono' to my name, I'm not your lord. Hyoudou-san, Hyoudou-kun, Issei-san, Issei-kun, basically call me whatever suits you. I only asked for your friendship, and even if you did pledge yourself to my cause, it doesn't put me above you. If anything we will be partners from now on." I said while scratching the back of my head, slightly embarrassed from being referred to with such respect.

"Humble… you must have a lot of friends."

I cringed slightly at that statement.

"Ah… actually I don't really have much friends in the genuine sense. You see… most people aren't as strong as me, nor do they have supernatural powers for obvious reasons… so what I do is pretty much a secret to all except 1 female and my familiar. I do plan to tell my parents soon, but I'm not sure how exactly to go about it." I replied sheepishly. After all, I have monstrous strength and speed, no way I can be considered a normal human… they might just reject me calling me a monster like in those manga characters with rejection backstories.

"Well… just be straight with them. Speaking from experience…" Sasaki started to adopt a nostalgic look, closing his eyes, he continued, "those young men that wanted to learn from me, they followed me around while requesting me to take them as my disciples again and again… so earnest… it worked for them, I don't see how it won't work for you."

"The situation now and then is completely different you know…" I let out a small sigh before continuing, "I have to get you a place to stay anyway, and I guess that the quicker I get this over with the better. In any case, get used to your body for a while, we will head to my house when my parents wake up." I took out a glazed donut and a bottle of water from my inventory for Sasaki.

"Here you go Sasaki-san, bet you haven't tried donuts before."

He took the items off my hand and took a bite of the donut. Needless to say, the same pattern occurred for all those that tried my food.

Whilst he indulged myself I looked through my skills to find that my [Eye of the Mind (True)] had shot up to Lvl 42 and Rank B from the fight. It had previously stagnated since I had no trouble in previous fights till now.

[Sword Mastery] and [Dual Wield Mastery] also rose by an insane amount. Now they are at Lvl.60 and 56 respectively. Since my body got stronger, I could afford to draw from my weapon's experiences without dying, I suppose I syphoned off a lot of skills during the fight. I also got small base STR, END and AGI increases from that fight.

Which reminds me that I have to find a way to escalate my training. Maybe I could cover magic and physical training in one go if I were to fire spells at myself then heal from the damage. Or something like doing push up's while being electrocuted, that might work. Or even doing sit-ups on a [Black Flame] burning field. Whilst I'm not looking forward to the pain I have to get stronger in any way I can.

But then again, why do I need to get that strong? I think back to the reflections I made at the park that night. I certainly have increased my reputation amongst my classmates by throwing good food at them so that's a plus. I have made a friend in Aika I suppose… Katase and Murayama counts as acquaintances for now, though, close ones.

I think back to the level of strength I have so far, my speed has increased greatly from the time I ran across Japan, at this rate I might get fast enough to move at Koro-sensei speed's (Mach 20) in around 2-3 months' time.

But with my current speed, would it be possible to do something greater with my life? As in, make an actual impact on people aside from those around me. Not like I want to become a Seigi no Mikata (Hero/Ally of Justice), but there's the whole Spiderman quote: "With great power comes great responsibility" thing. If I just keep on going with my life selfishly I would regret it eventually. Even if it's from my own selfishness there shouldn't be anything wrong with doing supposedly selfless acts, although at this point I guess it will only be counted as selfish. But that doesn't make it wrong.

Right, it's decided. I will start small. If there are any large earthquakes and Tsunami's that occur in Japan I will do my part in rescuing and helping the victims. Secretly of course. Which means I should work on detecting and healing spells for finding people hidden under rubble and healing wounds.

I go back to my skills list and found that I acquired a new skill from firing Caladbolg II from long range.

**[Clairvoyance] – Passive – Lvl.11/100 EXP: 22% Rank: E**

**Description: ****Clairvoyance connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight. Rank E: Capable at keeping track of fast-moving objects at just over 1km.**

Oh yeahhhh.

Now it's time to check out my loot.

Let's see, I got …WTF OVER 120 MILLION YEN IN TOTAL!

Calm down Issei, you won't get a chance to spend that amount of money at once without drawing suspicion. I better find a way to make lots of money legally so I can start spending like a boss. In any case, it seems the high amount of money came from Sasaki being such a high level as a boss, I'm certain it's just a one-time occurrence.

Other than that I got 28 [Spirit Fabric] which I suppose I could use as some material for constructing equipment and stuff. In addition to that I got two skill books, [Spirit Phase] and [Knowledge of Respect and Harmony]. I immediately learned those skills.

**[Spirit Phase] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 20 per second- Increase in END by 2 per level**

**Description: ****Allows the user to phase through physical material like a spirit by temporarily transforming one's body and clothes to a visible intangible ghostly state.**

**[Knowledge of Respect and Harmony] – Passive – Lvl.41/100 EXP: 70% Rank: B**

**Description: Knowledge of Respect and Harmony prevents any decrease in the effectiveness of a technique, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent. Rank B: Attacks cannot be perceived by the enemy.**

Oh hell yeah, TOO OP PLS NO NERF.

[Knowledge of Respect and Harmony] started off at a high level for some reason… If I'm right it dropped after defeating Sasaki Kojiro, perhaps it's because I already achieved some feats such as attacking without it being perceived, which might explain the head start in this skill.

Next up is titles, let's see, 5 new titles it seems.

**[Grave Defiler]- You destroyed a graveyard! You Monster! Increases your propensity to perform morally reprehensible acts. **

**[WMD] – You shot a sword as a tactical mini-nuke! When title is applied, broken phantasm's will not increase the rank of the attack but rather, triple the AOE of the attack.**

**[Destruction Maniac]- You have stood in awe of your destructive actions. You know you liked it. Greatly increases enjoyment from committing acts of mass destruction. Increases reputation gained from psychopaths, sociopaths and battle-maniacs.**

**[Third Magic Practitioner] – You performed a feat of Nasuverse True Magic! + Triples LUK when engaged in Third Magic experiments and usage.**

**[Suicidal Sword Master] – You defeated a sword master by risking your death with every move. #YOLOSWAG +100 GAR when holding a sword, +another 100 GAR when holding another. Doubles LUK when parrying fatal blows.**

Best after battle reward moment ever. I am so switching to [Suicidal Sword Master] whenever I fight with swords.

I do however have to get serious about practicing weapons other than swords. I have polearms, spears, lances, daggers, poles, maces, axes, scythes, and many other types of Noble Phantasm's and magic weapons in my inventory and I haven't even used them. With the way I am I might as well just launch the weapons straight from my inventory.

…. Actually that's a pretty good idea. Not that I won't train with those weapons, but launching them straight from my inventory sounds awesome! I don't have [Unlimited Blade Works] so I can't trace items beforehand, making it impossible to trace multiple blades at the same time, though I can trace rapidly.

I have a few hours before my parents wake up, so I suppose it's time to take a crack at recreating the [Gate of Babylon].

* 5 hours later*

I was reasonably successful in launching noble phantasms from my inventory with just my mind. So fat I can launch about 6 at a time at very high speeds, which is about reasonable I guess. Sadly the skill name was pretty ridiculous.

**[Gate of the GAMER] – Active – Lvl3 MP Cost: 100 + 10 mana per item- Increase in WIS by 2 per level**

**Description: ****Opens the gate to the Gamer's inventory, allows items to be taken out from any direction, at any speed up to Mach 3 and in whatever manner of the user's choosing. Items that can be taken out at a time: 2 per level**

I walked home and told Doomwing through our link to exit through the window. I stood in front of my house door in my Archer's outfit set and told Sasaki to wait just outside the house until everything is sorted.

I walked in and found my parents relaxing in the living room. My mom in the kitchen checking the fridge, whilst my father was reading the newspaper on a dining chair whilst watching the news at the same time.

"Eh, Issei since when did you get into cosplay?" asked my dad when he saw me outside the entrance to the living room. My mom on the other hand was admiring my outfit, well at least I hoped it was the outfit.

"Mom, Dad, I'm just going to be straight with you." And right after I said that I traced Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands.

"I'm a magician. Not those that do tricks for entertainment. I'm the type of magician that makes legendary weapons out of thin air, run on air at speeds greater than the speed of sound, fight at supersonic speeds with blades and I can also level a large part of this town with one attack if I ever desire to do so."

After I said my piece I dismissed the blades and used Shunpo to move right in between them in an instant.

"I kept this a secret from you both since I've started to learn magic. And I'm sorry for lying to you all this while." I apologised to them honestly. "Well… what's the verdict?"

It took about 5 seconds before my mom responded first.

"OH MY GOSH OUR SON BECAME A BADASS, WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!"

"GOOD JOB SON! YOU WILL DEFINITELY FULFILL THE MAN's DREAM TO HAVE LOTS OF GIRLS!"

"HOW DID THIS CONVERSATION LEAD INTO ME GETTING LAID?" I retorted back immediately. Are you kidding me? I agonised over this only to have my parents focus on the implication of my powers on my sex life. Seriously, What the Hell! And how does being a badass equate to having children?

My father puts his hand on my shoulder while clenching his fist in his freehand while crying manly tears.

"Issei… I'm not mad, how can I be mad when my son has become a badass lead character like one of your harem anime." Did my dad just indirectly admit he was watching my ecchi harem anime collection?

My mom then puts her hand on my other shoulder in a similar fashion.

"Issei, remember to show your cool side to every girl you meet, make sure to be sensitive as well, oooh, remember to show a small vulnerability too, those tend to trigger their maternal instincts." Why is my mum suddenly giving me advice on dealing with the opposite gender?

I massaged my forehead to deal with the slight headache from this situation.

"Well if you're so accepting of the situation I guess I should get the infodumps over with…SASAKI get in here!" I shout towards Sasaki to get him to enter, while I also mentally called for Doomwing to get in here. Once they both entered I began the introductions.

"This bird here is actually a part cyborg, spirit homunculus and he acts as my familiar. He's essentially my son and his name is Doomwing, I know the name is stupid, it's all my fault, please don't comment on it. The man over here is Sasaki Kojiro, not some copycat, he's the real deal. I fought him last night when he turned into a ghost with a corporeal body and somehow beat him. I just made a new human body for him this morning, so essentially I revived him from the dead. Now guys, this is my parents, Misa Hyoudou and Ginoza Hyoudou." I complete the introductions in the briefest way I can.

After that a bit more introductions by each of the people. I explained my ability [The Gamer] to both my parents and Sasaki, which they found hard to believe until I invited them to the party and threw out 10 million yen in cash from my inventory. To say they were pleased would be an understatement.

After that I brought them all into an empty illusion barrier using [ID Create], put on my [WMD] title and nuked the town with Caladbolg II just for show. Poor Kuoh town never stood a chance. My parents weren't horrified at all, I suppose they trust me enough not to actually nuke to whole town.

The rest of the Sunday was spent with us talking to one another about each other. Doomwing and Sasaki got along with my parents easily. Doomwing was like an obedient child so listened to my parents when they told embarrassing stories about me. Sasaki was great at telling about his past whilst also debunking several myths about his legend to my parents and me. I spent the day cooking for everyone and generally relaxing as we got to know each other. I requested that Sasaki bunk in with me for a while since I wanted to turn the spare bedroom into a lab of sorts. Which I explained to my parents was my get rich legally quick scheme.

*Time-skip 1 week*

*News headlines*

17 YEAR OLD GENIUS DISCOVERS REVOLUTIONARY NEW CERAMIC

17 Year Old Hyoudou Issei, a high school boy with an interest and talent in Chemistry discovered a new ceramic based material which is extremely shock-resistant and conducts almost no heat at all. Ceramics are non-metal and inorganic, they are typically tough, strong but are extremely brittle.

The material is inexpensive to make and discussions on its uses abound in the military and scientific sectors. Hyoudou Issei revealed that the inspiration for this discovery stemmed from the fictional material called 'Ceramite' from the video game 'Warhammer 40000', he suggested that the material could be used to complete an adiabatic engine which Toyota could not finish in the 1980's due to the inherent weaknesses of typical ceramics.

Sources show that he is already closing negotiations with the US military for a patent exchange at the value of $1.5 billion.

His schoolmates at the prestigious Kuoh Academy, that had recently turned into a co-ed academy was stunned by the accomplishments of Hyoudou Issei. In their own words they had believed him to be 'a complete idiot' and 'a lecherous beast', as Hyoudou Issei has formerly been known for perverse behaviour and peeping at girls from the academy.

When asked to comment on this, Hyoudou Issei responded with: "I merely pretended to be a perverted idiot for 10 years".

"By the way the deal was already concluded two days ago and I already transferred the equivalent of $20 million to your accounts" I casually told my parents as they finished reading the article on the next Sunday. I, Doomwing (in eagle form), Sasaki, and my parents were sitting eating breakfast when they were reading the news article.

I essentially skipped school during the week before my finals in order to present the ceramic-based material to the news, scientific community, deals about patents and stuff. Although I still kept the timeslot where I tutored Aika, Murayama and Katase free, can't renegade on tutoring when finals are so close can I? I had to request that they didn't ask me anything about the issue through, thankfully they agreed to focus on their studies instead of bugging me for details. It would seem that whilst most of the school population told the media bad things about me, with the exception of my class, which had already been brainwashed by my cooking. I didn't have Doomwing spy on anyone during the week as I didn't want Sasaki to be lonely, so I had Doomwing follow Sasaki around to learn from him.

I turn to Sasaki and continued "I already found a traditional dojo up for purchase nearby, and with the amount of money I have at my disposal I will make the owner an offer he can't refuse." I gave Sasaki a grin and said: "Rejoice Sasaki Kojiro, Your wish has now been granted!"

Sasaki Kojiro looked at with disbelief for a second before bursting into laughter.

"HAHAHA! So it has, Issei! Once again you have proven that you are a man of your word" Sasaki praised me generously once again. Now all he has to do is renovate the dojo and get some students. I will definitely introduce Murayama and Katase to him first since they're the most passionate members of the Kendo Club.

After my parents finished their breakfast they both left the house immediately to spend their money. I on the other hand had to catch up with training since dealing with the media and offers took up pretty much my entire week. In the end, I focused on increasing my [Spear Mastery] and [Polearm Mastery] along with practicing some Magic I learnt from final fantasy. Namely the [Fire Series] and the [Cure Series] which include Fire and Cure. I will unlock Fira, Curaga and other higher level spells as my skill level in it goes up.

When finals started the next day I breezed through the exams whilst avoiding contact with my peers as I wanted to wait for attention over the news to die down over the stress of the exams. I managed to finalise the deal to purchase the old dojo as well as the warehouse I frequent during the course of the week. Having lots of money really sped things up.

Although it turns out suddenly becoming a little famous caused quite a bit of disruption the week before for the school students, so it gave the student council an excuse to call me to the student council office over the PA system to discuss some things right after my final exam on Friday.

Should have seen this coming.

In any case I might as well get this over with.

I used [Reinforcement] on my body just to be safe just before I entered the Student Council Room.

I opened the door to find all the current members of the student council waiting for me. Tomoe Meguri, a girl with reddish brown hair was standing right next to entrance when I opened the door, along with Tsubasa Yura, the blue haired girl with a bishounen face next to her. Genshirou Saji stood to the left of Sona whilst Tsubaki Shinra the black haired vice-president was stood to Sona's right. Reya Kusaka, a girl with long twin braided brown hair was sorting some files on the shelves to the left of the room. Sona still has that short bob cut and is sitting at her desk.

"Hyoudou-kun, first of all congratulations on your recent discovery." Sona started off the conversation with a small congratulatory note before continuing, "As we have informed you earlier, your recent discover has caused reporters to harass our students during the past week, which happened to be the last week before the finals. We are well aware that you were absent for the past few days dealing with important issues with your discovery, nonetheless we should discuss what actions you should take in the future so that there will be no further disruptions for the rest of the academic year."

"Alright… that's reasonable enough, although before we continue, could I enquire one thing?"

"I don't see why not?" Sona replied back quickly.

"What the heck are you demons doing at this school?" I dropped the bomb on them, and in response I saw everyone but Sona take a battle-ready position against me. Some of them materialised a weapon, while my END is my lowest stat, their physical and MAG stat values average around 35 with the exception of one of their stats reaching around 70, with Tsubaki having the highest average physical stats of above 50, either way I'm in no real danger considering with my body reinforced I will literally take no damage from their pitiful weapons. I mean seriously, none of those weapons even count as an E-rank Noble Phantasm, with that attack power I'm literally going to take no damage.

Seeing their response I chuckled slightly. "Look Sona Sitri, I have a lot more better things to do so could we hurry up a little. If you want peace then answer my questions, then we can continue our previous conversation. If you want to silence me then I'm afraid things will get a little violent." As I said that I swapped my uniform for my Archer outfit, further increasing my defence, plus the GAR makes me feel good.

"Hey! Don't you talk to Sona-Kaichou like that!" As usual Saji gets mad at the slightest thing. Oh my! He's running up to punch me, what ever should I do?

His fist flew at my face slowly (for me), I decided not to move and let the punch connect. My patience was rewarded when Saji's fist ended up bloodied after hitting my face whilst I was entirely unharmed and unmoved by the attack.

"Is that seriously all you've got?" I asked Saji with a stumped look on my face, taunting him a little more.

I have absolutely no clue why I'm so sadistic to Saji, but ah well, I'm enjoying it, I can figure it out another day.

I decided to use my Shunpo to steal the naginata that Tsubaki held in her hands and moved back to my initial location. It took her a good 3 seconds before she realised what actually happened.

I gave her a gentlemanly smile I copied off one of Kiba Yuuto's pictures that was sold around the campus… before I stabbed head with the Naginata, breaking the blade with my skin.

AHAHAHAHA, I laugh inside my head whilst I relished in their shocked expressions.

"Don't worry about the Naginata, I can make you a better one next time." I made a smirk and directed it towards Sona, "Of course, whether there will be a next time for you demons depends entirely on Sona here."

A/N: Just a pretty short update. Rushing the plot a little so that I can get into explaining the supernatural and spring break, before we can finally start Volume 1 events. I already have an outline for the events uptill Volume 3, through I'm still deciding on the roles of the less important characters. At least 1 fallen angel is making it out alive, I'm also finalising some changes to Asia's mentality, since we have a different Issei and all. The spring break chapter will cover a bit of training, but mostly Issei making a larger impact on the wider world. I mean superspeed+healing spells+ invisibility cap is really useful for helping lots of people secretly. Through I won't be having him overthrowing dictators since that's a grey area. I will probably start swapping POV's soon at certain points, but that will mainly be in the events of Volume 3, which I'm already set on the other POV character. I might swap this over to the crossover section if I really want my Kaleidosticks. Once I get into the main DXD plot I can finally stop spending hours researching Fate stuff. I really liked the third season's OP btw… Whilst I have plans for the Hero Faction none of them involve Issei joining them, although I do plan with him messing with their heads.


	8. Chapter 8: Devils

**Chapter 8: Devils**

**You have gained a skill from intimidating and threatening those weaker than you!**

**[Intimidate] – Active – Lvl.6/100 EXP: 76% MP cost: variable- Increase in WIS by 1 per level**

**Description: The act of using various methods to strike fear into the hearts of those around you. Be it through physical, magical or psychological means. Anything goes.**

**Increases intimidation effectiveness by 5% per level**

Why thank you pop-up for making me slightly guilty about flaunting my strength a little…not!

With the speed I displayed I'm confident that those in the room should realise that they have no chance of winning. Or at least I hope they do, it's not like I would enjoy hurting girls, demon or not. Saji's a guy, he can take it.

Sona had a brief look of shock on her face after my show of breaking the weapon on my skin and instantly replacing my outfit with the [Red Plain Mystic Code] (Archer's signature outfit), though she quickly composed herself reverting to her stern expression, through noticeably much more tense. Note to self: If I need the [Poker Face] skill, learn from Sona.

The rest of the student council members were, however, more shaken. With the exception of Tsubaki who regained her cool and looked towards Sona as if asking 'What should we do now?'

Sona glanced towards the rest of the members and told them to put their weapons away and settle down. Saji took a little while longer to convince. All the while I was mentally sorting through my inventory, deciding what weapons to skewer them with, just in case anything happens. After some practice, my [Gate of the GAMER] is at level 6, which means I shoot 12 weapons at once. And with the speed of the shot there's no possible way for them to avoid it.

I chose to not shoot out Noble Phantasms and instead chose weapons which I made using [Tracing] and [Item Construction]. Specifically, weapons from other games. I decided on Lionfang (Maplestory), Oblige (FF Greatsword), Beam Naginata (Persona 3), Flametongue, Ice Brand, Lightning Steel (FFX swords), Dragoon's Lance, Silent Spear (FFX Spears), Soundless Scream (FFX Katana), Xangbras, Murasame and Falchion(FF Tactics A2). All of them, whilst not Noble Phantasms, were comparable in power when taking into account the skills within the weapons. The only ones I made by hand were the Lionfang and the Beam Naginata. Through they are ranked around Rank E- to D+ at most. I already made some Adamantium Marvel Universe style through [Alteration] and some equipment, through so far I only made a nodachi for Sasaki out of it.

When Sona was done she returned her attention towards me, or to be more specific, she was already keeping her attention on me, it's just that now she can redirect her full attention on the guy in black body armor, red overcoat and red skirt.

"Well now, Hyoudou-kun, as you can see we have disarmed, and first of all I apologise for my pawn Saji's unwarranted attack." She said to me whilst standing behind her desk and with a quick small bow.

"Whilst we went on guard I can assure you we had no intention of attacking you, I did not order Saji to attack you and…"

"There are more important issues than that so don't bother continuing. I'm not the type to kill people over the slightest threat so you can relax about the whole thing." I interrupted her as soon as I felt she was going to go on and on about clarifying the situation.

"Honestly if you wanted to kill me I would know, so don't sweat about me taking things the wrong way" I said reassuringly, partly because I felt bad about scaring the girls and a Saji, but also due to the fact that my [Detect Bloodlust] did not really react to any of them save Saji, and even that amount of bloodlust was nothing compared to a real fight to the death.

I then continued since I was on a roll and I wanted to set the direction of the conversation, "I really just want to get a better grasp of the situation. From what I can tell there are two groups of demons here at Kuoh Academy, the Occult Research Club and the Student Council. Now, I have a decent understanding of leylines due to my omnyoji knowledge and as far as I can tell, Kuoh Academy 'so happens' to be the convergence point of 4 major ones."

"In addition, you demons clearly have the ability to manipulate the minds of normal humans as much as you like" Remembering the hypnosis and memory manipulation used on Aika. "So mainly, before I get you all to explain to me more about this whole supernatural business… Are you planning to toy with the lives of the humans here, make them your slaves, or use them in some grand ritual to sacrifice their souls for power and all that typical demon stuff?" I nonchalantly threw a couple of my suspicions. The ritual one came from the fact that using the energy from the leylines it should be possible to start up a big spell like [Blood Fort Andromeda] and other large scale spells easily.

I then paid close attention to Sona. Specifically on her voice. Sona's face showed slight signs of panic.

"W-We have absolutely no plans to do any of that, admittedly we have to alter some memories once in a while but I assure you that we mean no harm to the students here." Hmmm? Was what I said that far from their normal train of thought? I suppose that's likely, if sacrificing people's souls seem to not be aligned with their general thinking then they probably aren't as bad as I thought.

"I believe you. Vocal Stress Patterns, pay close enough attention, analyse them a little and you're pretty much a living lie detector." I responded immediately. Partially in an attempt to show that I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt thereby making them open up more and make it more likely for them to be straight with me. And also because I wanted to try and show off my lie detecting skills which I totally ripped off Inaho Kaizuka's bionic eye buddy.

Once again the people in the room had another WTF moment.

"In any case, you've cleared out my misconceptions about any ill intent you have, but I am interested in what you demons are doing here. Feel free to leave out some less important information, I believe I can make some logical assumptions based on a few facts before clarifying it with you." I said to Sona with a smile, trying to indicate I'm pleased with the way things are going, so she can chill out.

"But first…" I raised my hand and snapped my fingers in the air, creating an empty Illusion barrier using [ID Create], dragging the student council members into it. "Just think of this as a barrier overlayed over the real world, this way we can talk without constraints. And please ignore any weird colourings outside." I explained the situation casually whilst telling them to ignore the sky being purple now when they looked through the window.

With another snap of my finger I materialised some baked desserts, sweets and snacks that I kept in my inventory on the table in the middle of the room. I then swapped my title to [Kuoh's Master Chef], intending to take advantage of the reputation system.

"I know that it I may sound like I want to rush things, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our talk. Now…" I gestured to the food, "Everyone, please help yourselves."

Admittedly I was slightly worried they would think it was poisoned or something. But that worried was quickly replaced with surprise as I saw Tomoe Meguri already stuffing her face with my cooking.

Wait a minute… I specifically remember other students coming from other classes to eat my food beginning on the 2nd day I started cooking for the class… and I'm pretty sure that included a hyperactive reddish-brown haired girl.

"Thanks you the food again, Hyoudou-kun!" she said while continuing to munch on the food. To be quite honest I barely paid attention to the people I fed during class, which meant that despite improving my reputation among the student populace I never really made a proper connection with many of the students. As such my [Reputation] menu failed to record any new entries except grouping all other students as [Kuoh Academy Students].

Either way, despite Tomoe coming to my class in anticipation for food I didn't really spare her more than a thought per day.

As I watch her continue to eat cheerfully alone for a few seconds I started to regret not paying more attention to how cute she is when she's all bubbly and happy. I slightly recall her making me crack a smile once in a while in class back when I was cooking during the week. Ultimately I dismissed it as little importance back then since I was obsessed with more important things. But in this case where suspicions are rife and the situation is tense, her actions are basically a godsend for me.

Now that I'm paying more attention to her… *whistles mentally* she's quite beautiful to say the least. Her slim figure suits her well… through slightly larger breasts would be nice.

Ok. Stop that Issei. No need for shallow thoughts here, this is serious business.

Whilst I was pondering these things the rest of the student council members except for Saji and Sona started going for the food.

"Mmm, Delicious!", "Exquisite! How can a Macaroon be so…so…perfect?!" Exclaimed Reya and Momo respectively.

Tsubaki and Tsubasa were both eating without saying a word with intense and satisfied expressions.

Meanwhile I was leading against the nearest wall with both my hands crossed, keeping my left eye open, while closing my right eye and maintaining a light smile. Totally not because I'm imitating Archer or anything, and I am so not admiring the view of five beautiful girls enjoying my food while their breasts were slightly swaying as they bent to try different foods and…. Ok maybe I was.

At this point Sona was face palming at the whole situation whilst Saji expression was dumbfounded whilst still holding his injured first. In any case it looks like Sona decided to continue our conversation before I derailed it even more.

"I really don't know what to make of you casually making an alternate dimension, claiming to be able to tell when a person's lying that easily and materialising food out of nowhere." She sighed. "In any case I'm just going to accept this and move on." She said in a tone that indicates resignation to all the weirdness that's going on.

"As you have surmised, my real name is Sona Sitri and we, the student council are all devils. Not exactly demons, we don't use that term. May I ask how you deduced it?"

"Saji used a different pronunciation of your name, you being friends with Rias Gremory, her last name being part of the demons from Ars Goetia, working on the assumption that you picked an alias with the closest sounding pronunciation to Japanese, then deducing that the closest name was Sitri from the way Shitori was pronounced."

She glanced at Saji briefly, giving out her trademark death stare that I got a lot when I was reprimanded for peeping and generally disturbing the peace at school. After Saji looked both frightened and apologetic she returned

"I see… moving on. I was hoping to invite you to join the student council as well as inviting you to join my peerage. Although seeing as you use the terms demons instead of devils, I suppose you have not heard of the 3 main factions?"

"No, I have not." Seeing as we are all being straightforward here I see no reason to hide my ignorance.

"To summarise, there was a great war that was waged between by the three factions since they came into being. These factions were the angels, led by the God of the Bible you know, the fallen angels led by the first one to fall, Azazel and finally the devils, led by the original four Satans. This war was waged for millenniums until the losses were too great on all three sides during the final years of the war."

"This was particularly so for the devils which lost the original four satans and the devils whose numbers dropped deeply. Combined with the natural low birth-rate of devils, devil society as a whole was in a very desperate situation. Whilst we don't really know what the extent of the damage was for the other factions, we do know it was enough for all factions to declare an uneasy truce. A ceasefire if you will. Any questions so far?"

"A few… Firstly, do explain more about there being four satans, because honestly only Lucifer and Beelzebub comes to mind. Secondly, I suppose the low birth-rate issue ties in with the whole peerage business so I would like that explained. Thirdly, tell me more if there are any other supernatural factions I should know about. And lastly, what are all your aims?"

"Well, so far you already answered a part of your own question, the other two satans are Leviathan and Asmodeus, since the original 4 have died we had other powerful devils take their place." She said while giving a slightly impressed expression. If anything, I would guess that the whole 4 satans thing usually would catch people off guard and me guessing half of them based on the fact that the first page of Wikipedia basically lists Lucifer and Beelzebub was considered surprising.

"As for your second question, this ties in to your invitation to my peerage." She said whilst taking out a red chess piece from her pocket. "This is called an 'Evil Piece', it was made by Ajuka Beelzebub one of the current Great Satans to reincarnate other races into devils. With this piece, high class devils can change other species into devils as their servants."

As soon as the word 'servants' popped up my expression darkened greatly. Well perhaps that was an understatement as for the first time I felt a mix of animosity and detest that using [Mana Usage], I had accidently flared up my mana around me while mixing it with what I felt at the time.

Before I noticed it myself, all the people in the room sans me and Sona were struggling to stand up. Once I noticed what I've done I regained control of my mana and reduced the pressure. I honestly didn't know my mana would react to my mood in this manner, rather, this was perhaps the first time I felt strongly about something in a negative manner once obtaining my level of MAG.

**You have gained a new skill by a special action!**

**[Aura Mastery] – Passive/Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 3% MP cost: variable- Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**Description: You can control your Aura which represents a mix of your mana density and your overall physical fighting prowess. It can be used to force weaker opponents to the ground or lower their statuses. Also can be used to affect your environment based on the density.**

**Currently effective on those with average physical and magic stats at 50+1% per level of your average physical and magic stats. Effects differ on your opponent's level of training, skills and statuses.**

Well that was a helpful description. In any case it seems like I have to adjust the situation again.

I stand up straight and made a bow while saying: "I apologise for my slight outburst, I was merely taken by surprise and… some other feelings, in any case…" I return back to standing straight and crossed my arms again. "I would like to hear more about this oh-so-interesting enslavement tool." I continued with a serious tone with a slight hint of disgust.

Sona seemed to have also been affected by my aura pressure, through it looked more like an immobilizing effect rather than a sudden spike in gravity. In any case she seemed eager to clear up my concerns.

"Apologies accepted, though I also apologise for the poor choice of words. Whilst some devils do treat as slaves and abuse the system, not all of them do."

"Does 'some' happen to mean 'most'?" I interjected with a slight snarky tone.

"Well… as reincarnated devils all of them start at the lowest rank, lower-class. Usually with time, experience and hard work a lower class devil can raise their ranks to high-class and start their own peerages and…"

"You're avoiding the main question… and also, it sounds like a pyramid scheme." As if I'm buying that bullshit.

Sona looked slightly stressed at this point. The rest of the student council pretty much didn't say a word, seemed like they were not used to this kind of conversation, though I bet they went through something similar when they were reincarnated.

"Well, a minority of devils treat their servants as family. Some treat their servants generally with respect. Only a minority truly treat them as slaves, although admittedly reincarnated devils are generally looked down upon. And well, I can't disagree too much on the pyramid scheme comment, through while the hierarchy is pretty much a pyramid it isn't as rigid as you think." She replied slightly sheepishly as if anticipating a negative reaction from me. But I keep my cool and gestured for her to continue.

I like to think of myself as a reasonable guy after all.

"I suppose I will get back to this after I answer your other questions." Seems like she would rather keep this topic on the bottom of the agenda.

"As for your question about other factions, yes there are other factions, such as the Hindu, Norse, Greek and Shinto mythological factions just to name a few. And also, the main aim of us devils is to well replenish our forces."

"Just a quick question, this means there are other so called Gods and other supernatural races. Like vampires, dwarves, mermaids, elves and dragons right?"

Honestly I used the word 'So-called' because I don't think the name 'God' should be used so lightly. It took some reading around and self-reflection to decide to be a little more respectful to that name. Although at this point I don't think the so-called 'Gods' of the world I live in deserve such respect if there are so many of them.

"Well, you are right about that. Except for elves, they don't really exist and"

"WHAT!?" Once again I lose my cool when I was faced with such a startlking revelation. "You have all these races and no elves! What the hell is wrong with this world, screw this. I will never meet sexy dark elves, no big-breasted beautiful elven blonde goddesses… WHY LIVE!" How can you expect a man, especially an otaku and formal eroge enthusiast to stay sane with such a revelation! I exclaimed with my mouth still gaping wide in despair and shock.

Suddenly Saji puts his hand round my shoulder.

"I understand that feel bro. I reacted the same way. It's okay to cry." Saji said reassuring to me, dropping his animosity, we began to cry together as fellow men facing such a cruel world.

Meanwhile the girls in the room had a mixed reactions to the sudden change in mood. Sona looked exasperated whilst Tsubaki and Tsubasa shared a look somewhere in between a mix of disgust and shock. Reya, Tomoe and Momo looked torn between pity and wanting to comfort us for whatever reason.

I moved in front of Saji and put both my hands on both his shoulders.

"Saji, I have something to admit. I have a strange urge to give you torment you a little every time I see you. But, to think we both had to suffer this pain together… I apologise for any pain I have caused you so far. Now follow me to the corner of the room Saji, I want to properly apologise with a gift. I said all this while looking straight at his eyes, indicating how serious I was with reconciling with him.

Saji nodded in face of my resolution and followed me to the corner of the room behind Sona's desk whilst the rest of the student council had no idea what was going on.

I whispered softly to Saji's right ear while making sure he could see me glancing to Sona slightly. And I whispered: "B77-W57-H83."

Saji's face turned to a look of shock before he looked me straight into my eyes and smiled. "Apology accepted. I will make full use of your gift tonight, and for many years to come." He said something so disturbing in such a manly manner I could not help but reply him with a thumbs-up.

We returned back to the centre of the room with a new bond between fellow men.

I looked at everyone in the room before opening my mouth. "Sorry about that, but, us men have our own concerns."

"In any case, I understand the devil's plight a bit better now, though I will withhold siding with the devils since I have not gotten the whole picture from other factions. In fact, I would prefer to side with humanity, seeing that it's clear that humanity is on the losing side on this." I look towards Sona and decided to ask my second last question.

"Tell me Sona, what can you tell me about stray devils, stray exorcists and the term 'Sacred Gear'?"

Sona gave a look of slight surprised, though she answered me with a question to my dismay. "For someone ignorant about the supernatural and yet so powerful, I'm surprised you know the terms but have no clue on what they mean. Do you mind telling me how you know those terms?" She asked suspiciously.

Well there's no I'm telling them I spied on them. Time to use my [Deception] skill to good use.

"Do you think I got to this level of power without having to fight some battles? Just saying, dying devils and people in church robes don't tend to offer the most sensible last words." I said while trying to appear enigmatic. Obviously I'm implying I've killed devils and exorcists before, and putting them into context of what I've learned recently I can roughly guess what their supposed to be. Through getting some clarification never hurts.

It seemed liked my statement increased the level of fear in the room by a little. Through Tsubaki and Sona were not too surprised at what I said.

"I see… in that case, Stray Devils are those who left their Master's peerages to do as they pleased. Usually they are treated as criminals, if they killed their master then they are to be executed on the spot. I suppose if you killed some strays then I should thank you for it. Stray Exorcists tend to stray from the teachings of the church, and are excommunicated, they usually side with the Fallen to continue to slay devils when they can and are one of our common threats."

Okay… She said all that in a manner of fact tone. Which is slightly disturbing that she thanked me for killing her own kind. It seemed that they devils tend to be more detached on the notion of killing, or perhaps Sona being high class has some biases towards the value of life of other devils, in any case I will put my worries on hold for now.

A life is still a life, obviously the people here aside from Sona were formal humans, and so far they have acted like people, so I will treat them as such. But, I suppose I have to resolve myself for the day, if it ever comes, that they were to disregard human, devils, the fallen angels, angels and other lives easily. If they were to do so… then I would no longer consider them as people, but as any other monster, just like those I kill for EXP.

Dang that got depressing real quick. Meanwhile Sona seemed poised to continue.

"As for Sacred Gears, they were created by the God of the Bible as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. Many great men throughout history had been Sacred Gear owners. They are generally items with a various abilities, some common and weak, whilst some are strong and rare. Only humans and those with human blood may be born with Sacred Gears."

Well that was quite a good summary. Items huh… Wait a minute, there was that strange thing in my left arm when I used [Structural Grasp] on myself last time. I decided to use my [Structural Grasp] on my body quickly again and focussed it on my left arm. This time I did find out it was a Sacred Gear and there was a dragon spirit, though I can't identify it. I have a bad feeling about this for some reason.

"Sona, would one of the reasons you tried to invite me into your peerage is because of the Sacred Gear within me?"

"Well, it was a major factor… Although I planned to give the rights to Rias to attempt to recruit you first since earlier this term you didn't seem like a good fit to the student council. Through your show of strength against those thugs and your astounding academic improvements had caused me to change my mind recently."

Wait a second here… Only humans can inherit Sacred Gears, it's clear that the God of the Bible did it out of love to protect humans which are weaker than the supernatural races… and… oh crap.

"Sona… what happens to Sacred Gear users when they are reincarnated to devils?" I asked even through the answer is almost as clear as day.

"Well, the sacred gear is carried over and…"

I opened the [Gate of the Gamer] with the 12 weapons partially revealed through my golden glowing portals when I heard the answer.

"Ahahaha, man you almost got me there for a second. You're devils after all, of course you guys had to be greedy and go after humanity's only defence. Should have totally anticipated this the moment I heard the pieces were called 'Evil Pieces', I mean, come on, it literally says evil in the name. Should have known… Now then, give me your best reasons for why I should not exterminate those that would dare pick on the obviously weakest force on the planet. By the way, those are my weakest weapons. Try me." I said whilst flaring up my Aura, holding them all at where they stand.

I watched as all the members struggle to even raise their head. Tomoe managed to stay on her knee whilst Tsubaki had trouble standing. Sona just stood immobilised through she could make some slight arm movements.

"Well? I'm waiting…" I said impatiently. After I said that, Sona took about 5 seconds to straighten herself and reply me.

"I-I admit that whilst devils to have preferences towards individuals with Sacred Gears. And whilst those that do resurrect humans with Sacred Gears as their servants through sometimes arranging their deaths and other manipulative method. I can only speak for myself and my friend Rias that not all our peerages are made out of Sacred Gear users, only Saji and Tsubaki here has Sacred Gears and they all joined willingly. As for my friend Rias, only Kiba Yuuto has a Sacred Gear, the rest of her servants joined her because she saved them. And"

I lifted my aura pressure the moment I confirmed she wasn't lying and that at least the devil groups at my school wasn't doing it in a particularly wrong way.

Whilst I disliked the fact that some of them might have joined due to the whole promotion (pyramid) scheme, or for power, perhaps for whatever money the devils have. I myself have no right to judge them as betrayers of humanity. And honestly, humanity can be pretty shitty at times so I really can't criticise them on some stuff. Through their society stinks of feudalism, but who am I to criticise that?

Once I lifted my aura most of them stood back up slowly while backing away in a fearful manner. At this point I really can't help but adapt this quote from the objectively best character from Bleach.

"Why are you putting so much distance between us?" I said while gesturing to everyone. "If you plan to make a fatal strike you should get closer to do it. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you all and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch…" I quickly used shunpo consecutively and tap the left shoulders of all the student council members in the room before ending with Sona. All of which happened within a second.

"If I do this, my hand will always be instantly at your heart." I said with the smuggest smirk I could make.

After that I relished the fearful looks everyone made, before bursting out in laughter. The kind of laughter where I was laughing at myself for doing something so theatrical.

"HAHAHAHA…AHAH….AHA…Haaaaa… So sorry… haha… I really couldn't help myself from doing something like that once in my life." I said in a completely harmless and friendly tone whilst scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

All the people in the room (me excluded) just didn't know how to react to that.

"Anyways…" once I finally quelled the urge to chuckle a bit more. "Here's a little apology gift for that, I really shouldn't have frightened you all after I confirmed Sona wasn't lying and that you all really meant no harm."

As I said that I took retracted some of the weapons from my [Gate of the GAMER] and took out different ones. I used my hand grabbed the handle of the Beam Naginata from one of the portals, closing the portal whilst wielding the weapon.

I flipped the switch on the middle of the handle of the Beam Naginata turning off the beam blade.

I then put the weapon in Tsubaki's hand.

"This blades produced once you press the switch is made out of pure energy converted from mana. It will recharge by absorbing the mana in the environment and has a max capacity for 4 hours of use. It takes 8 hours to recharge one hour's worth of use. You have to option of only using one blade if press that other switch closer to the tip of the blade, which will half the energy consumption. Enjoy." I gave a brief explanation to my hand crafted Beam Naginata which was essentially a mana powered lightsaber (naginata).

All expression of fear in the room was replaced with a mix of intrique and awe.

I turned to Sona and took out a tome (they're considered weapons in Final fantasy, go figure!).

"This is the Arnath Glyphs, try holding it for a second" I gave it to Sona and she did as I said cautiously.

"Eh, this is?" She said with an expression of awe.

"You've felt some foreign knowledge and some impulses right? Just holding that tome, attempting to read it (through I doubt she can understand it) and following whatever instructions that pop up in your head will allow to use the spells it teaches. In this case it teaches [Thunder Flare Tome] and [Blizzara], a thunder and ice based magic that's incantation based. You look like you enjoy a good book once in a while, you will eventually learn to use those spells without the tome if you practice."

After all, that worked for me when I used [Rod] to learn the first fire spell, admittedly I mastered it by my second try. Didn't really bother with other spells yet since I wanted to have some focus. In any case Sona seems happy with the Tome.

I turn to Saji and took out a black sword.

"This is Apocalypse, despite its name, its honestly pretty weak. It teaches a spell called [Rasp] which will reduce the magic reserves of an opponent. Don't expect it to work on a tremendously much stronger opponent through."

Saji receives the sword in an excited manner, men will be men after all, muh swords.

Next up is Tsubasa, her hands look rather rough so I'm guessing she's the hand-to-hand type. I grab out a pair of gauntlets from my inventory.

"These are called the Kaiser knucklers. You can learn [Air Render] and [Furore] from them. One is a wind blade range attack and the other is an attack that knocks away surrounding opponents rapidly." She starts trying them on enthusiastically immediately.

Turning to the polite looking girl, Reya. I grab a green tipped stave from the portal.

"Its name is Healing Staff, no prizes for guessing what it does. It teaches [Cura] a healing spell and perhaps it might give you the ability to summon something. I will let you find out yourself. By the way, it literally heals people when you hit them with it, so go nuts."

Once she receives my explanation she started to softly bonk the staff on Saji's head. Clearly it still hurts, through whatever injuries healed up quick. It even healed up Saji's injured fist. For whatever reason it seemed to shock them greatly.

I took out the rod I used learn [Fire] and gave it to Momo Hanakai.

"It's just named Rod. Seriously. In any case it teaches [Fire], [Blizzard] and [Thunder]. It's basic, once you master all three you can come to me and I will give you a staff that can teach you more advance ones of your favourite element."

Like Reya she immediately started casting the spells and blasting Saji with fire, ice and thunder magic. While Reya was hitting him with the staff and practicing the spell.

Is he their punching bag or something? Or are they just excited?

I finally get to Tomoe Meguri, remembering how this bubbly girl occasionally made me smile in class and helped lightened the mood earlier I decided to be extra generous. I move three katanas from the portals right next to me.

"Thanks for always brightening up my day, and sorry for scaring you so much Meguri-san." I began with another apology before continuing. "This is Murasame, soft rains fell on it when it was forged, and the dew still rises every evening on the blade, its good for washing blood away through I hope you won't have to hurt too many people." And I took out the steel katana and laid it by her feet.

"This is Ashura, it has stirred the blood-rage in many and it has always found a new owner afterwards. I'm confident you will have no problem with it through." I laid the blood-red katana at her feet as well.

"Lastly, this is Osafune. All you need to know is that helmets are annoying, and this thing cuts right through them. Enjoy." I then took out 3 sheathes that fit each katana and put all three in their rightful sheathes before handling all three katanas to her.

She gratefully accepted the swords and gave me her biggest smile yet. "Ah, don't worry about what happened before. I'm A-okay about it, and I totally wasn't that scared ok… Thanks a lot Hyoudou-kun!"

When did the honorifics suddenly change… although I bet she calls everyone with similar honorifics, the genki ones tend to do just that, don't they? I convince myself of that while referring back to Hachiman's nice girl speech. Yep, not holding expectations.

Anyways it is seriously disturbing how everyone receives weapons so happily. Did I make a huge mistake? Please tell me that not all devils go slash crazy with blades.

"Well, then… our chat has brought me a lot of insight so I guess it was pretty productive." I said while smiling to myself that the mood has returned favourably.

Oh shit! I just armed the devils with more weapons after I said all that about defending humanity and all. Fuck my life.

Ok… time to salvage this…. for myself at least.

I turn to Sona and asked politely.

"Do you mind keeping my identity and abilities like…. Secret from your superiors and other devils?"

"No." Sona replied flatly.

"And why not?"

"Firstly, aside from Phoenix Tears, devils do not have healing magic capable of affecting them aside from rare Sacred Gears and you have clearly given us items that can do what only Sacred Gears are capable off. Secondly, weapons don't work like this. Thirdly, Magic doesn't work without a magic circle and calculations yet these things work under an entirely different system. Finally, it is clear you are still holding back on your abilities and a magician this powerful must be reported to back to the Maou's. Basically you're too useful to keep quiet about it."

Fuck this shit! I held back and still got lots of trouble from it!

"Well then, I guess I just have to resort to force after all. Give me a couple of minute's guys, I'm just going to coerce Sona a bit." I said threatening words with my most everyday normal occasion like tone.

Before they could react I used [Mana Chains] and pulled her down on to the floor whilst having the chains hold both her hand together above her head and both her feat together.

Since this is totally a retarded move my only option is to go full retard. After all, when life is going full retard, you can't go half-retard or you're fucking done for.

I took out Caliburn from my inventory while pointing Gram, Durandal, Berserker's Axe Sword, Caladbolg, Caladbolg II and Houtengeki at Sona with the portals.

I drew Caliburn out while pouring mana into it, activating Caliburn's burning light blast ability.

"Okayyy, I'm will work up from the legs, an inch by an inch. Don't worry, I'll fix the blood lost with my own healing spells so that you won't die too quickly."

"I won't tell! Please let me go!" She screamed fearfully as I was about to bring Caliburn down on her feet.

Seems like devils are scared of anything with burning light, seeing as everyone backed off when they saw Caliburn activated.

"Okayyyyy!" I said cheerfully as I dispersed the chains, removed all the blades pointing at Sona and put back Caliburn in it's sheathe.

"Anyways I really wasn't going to do it, I was totally bluffing. Man, the look at your face!" Ok, that was technically complete bullshit, I was totally gonna chop her up. Thankfully my [Deception] skill coupled with my luck both made the bluff work and made them pass it off as a joke.

Well… it took about another 3 minutes of fast-talking bullshitting to get them to believe I really wasn't going to do it. In the end we had a good laugh about it… Except Sona, but whatever.

In the end, I got Sona and everyone to sign several Self-Geis Scrolls which basically said something along the lines of: "I hereby swear to not tell any other devil outside Sona Sitri's peerage about any of Hyoudou Issei's abilities and deeds shown today or I will become his sex slave for the rest of my life, this contract will be null and void at the midnight before the new school term begins."

Honestly looking back at it I had no idea why they actually agreed to sign that or why I added the sex slave clause. I'm not particularly evil or deprived, as far as my reasoning goes, I guess I just thought it would be a bigger incentive for the girls… and Saji.

In any case after all that's said and done I asked if I could borrow an evil piece to look at, a devil language dictionary and devil history book for a few minutes. Which Sona generously consented to. I then used [Structural Grasp] on the evil piece, getting all the secrets from it and how it resurrects people. Which gave me all sorts of ideas on how I could use it to save people's lives and more importantly, make something freaking awesome.

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: I want to be a master!**

**Objectives: Create class cards that can reincarnate people into heroic spirit like entities! E.g. Saber, Archer. **

**Time limit: half a year**

**Completion reward: 2000000 EXP**

**Bonus reward: 1000000 EXP if you add a command seal system**

**Failure penalty : Depression for 30 days.**

After that I used [Structural Grasp] on both the Devil Language dictionary and history book in that order, which I borrowed from Saji since, as a new reincarnated devil, he's been carrying that around everywhere trying to learn. After that I pretty much learned the summary of devil history, society and stuff. Pretty shit in my opinion. Ah well, no one's perfect.

Once I was done with all that I dispelled the Illusion Barrier and placed us all back in the real world in the same room. We pretty much went through all that in 50 minutes. After using my masterful [Deception] skills to end us all of in a good note I decide to ask one more question, along with one last statement.

"Sitri-sempai, what do you know about dragons?"

"Well, they are large masses of power given form and generally represent power itself. They are intelligent, selfish, prideful and powerful. Most of them are either dead, dormant or sealed in Sacred Gears. Dragons tend to draw strong allies and enemies to them so the saying goes. Why do you ask?" Sona gave a very good answer, though I get the feeling she's showing off a bit.

"I see… then I guess it will be a good thing if I avoid them for now." I would rather not attract strong opponents at this stage. After all, [The Gamer] thrives on having the time to prepare. And honestly, I'm not going to fight for a living, I rather make use of my life and improve the lives of other, protect those I care about and not become some battle-crazy villain.

In fact, considering my current strength and the uses of [Structural Grasp] for investigative purposes I think I might go fight crime from tomorrow onwards. There's no finals anymore and Doomwing can just take over for me at school. I will have to sort some things out with my parents, Sasaki and Aika first through.

"Wait a minute, Hyoudou-kun. Is the reason you're asking about dragons because…"

"Yep, should be pretty obvious." I cut her off immediately, no point hiding anything if they can't say anything about it.

"If you're this powerful then you should have awakened the Sacred Gear long ago. You're definitely a weird one."

"I have an idea on why it hasn't awakened, either way, I don't need additional trouble for now. Lastly, can you deliver this message to the other devils in the school?"

"I get the feeling I'm not going to enjoy what you're going to say"

"It's not that bad, just tell them that I will not join their peerages, nor will I side with the devils as a faction. But, I'm completely willing to be friends. And if any of them dares to manipulate any humans in this town selfishly or without good cause then I will rain swords on them. Ciao." I added more menace to the raining swords bit, just to make sure Sona gets the point. (no pun intended)

I walk out of the school building, deciding to head home and get to work, preparing for a global crime fighting trip and procuring some research essentials so I can make any new inventions credible.

My plan was thwarted however, when I saw my Aika, Murayama and Katase standing by the school gate. Obviously waiting for me for some reason. Ah well, this is going to be a long day, isn't it.

A/N: I will be redoing some stats and power levels over the next couple of days. I hope to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I will also deal with more stat elements next chapter. My basis for power levels will henceforth be from the Kokabiel being 8X more powerful than a mid-level fallen angel statement that Vali made. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even through this is basically an infodump.

BTW: I will be fixing Archer's outfit name to [Red Plain Mystic Code] which is the proper name. Weapon stats will also be adjusted. The FF weapons will be of major use for powering up the Issei Faction. And yes I do enjoy Tomoe quite a bit. Through I already have my best girl in mind, but that will be a long way in. In terms of romance I hope to develop everyone realistically, bearing in mind Issei's first girlfriend will be the one that suits his who he is and not what he does.

Preview: Next chapter will be some happy and gamer stuff. But beware: Next chapter or the chapter after that is probably going to be an edgefest, literally Kiritsugu level edginess although with a little more hope plus there might be comedic breaks, if only to emphasis the difference between war and normal life. Do prepare for Issei's major character development into a much more resolute character.

Btw: set up a poll on my profile for fics you might want to see next.

Updates will be slow due to exams, will be more active after 11 June


	9. Chapter 9: Workaholic

**Chapter 9: Workaholic**

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: Long-time no see, my exams are right around the corner so another chapter might not come so soon, my exams finish at June the 11__th__ so… sorry in advance. In any case I will be doing stat adjustments, equipment stat adjustments, correcting mistakes etc… I will probably put the full skill list up on a separate story I suppose. _

_By the way, do go on to my profile and vote on the poll for whichever of those fic ideas seem the most interesting, which I will probably get on to doing after my exams. Don't worry about me dropping this story, I already know where I want to go etc… some villains will get a little smarter, the first few won't since we need some fodder characters._

_Will be using *** or whatever to represent scene breaks or time skips. I will also be experimenting with some POV changes since those will be integral for the main plot._

"No, seriously, just shut up and take my money!" I said whilst stuffing a lot of 10,000 yen notes into the hands of Aika, Katase and Murayama.

I seriously don't get girls at all, why won't they just take my money and go buy whatever clothes they want. I mean, I have lots of cash from my patent and grinding, this honestly isn't damaging to my wallet at all.

As to how I got to this point I guess it's time to monologue in my head about how I got myself into this mess. Let's see here… I got out of school, see my female friends waiting outside, and got dragged to town for some after exam recreational activities which happened to consist of lots of shopping. After about 5 minutes I thought it might be a good idea to give them more cash so that they wouldn't fuss over the price. Thus saving me some time…

**You have gained a special skill after monologuing a lot!**

**[Monologue] – Passive/Active – Lvl.10 Rank E**

**Description: Improves the attention drawing abilities of monologues delivered to people. At higher ranks people will cease their actions in order to listen to you monologuing. If it's an internal monologue, your thoughts are accelerated so that the chances of your internal monologues being interrupted will be lowered.**

I-I guess that's good? Damn it, no free stats.

"For goodness sake, I'm filthy rich just treat yourself to something." From what they been telling me on the way to town it seems that they aced their finals with no problem, so I've been using the excuse that I'm rewarding them like a proud sensei or whatever.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't enjoy watching the girls happily shopping for clothes and whatever. I just don't like it if there's time to save.

With my [I AM MAD SCIENTIST] title on I had quite a few good ideas that popped up by the time we arrived. The 'liquid steel' that I made for Doomwing's body contained all the material to create billions of nanobots, all I did was provide the blueprint and let the magic rituals replicate the rest of the body to become nanobots, which was cheating in a way. Now with my increased INT and stuff I finally figured out how to mass produced advanced nanobots properly, but first I have to get home or to the warehouse to do it.

Reason why this is a good idea? First I have to make sure the world knows I'm not some one-hit wonder inventor. Next is to build up respect which will come in useful in the long run. Getting more money is also a plus so that I can conduct research and production legally. But the most important part is that I can use the nanobots to help treat cancer better, since with current nanorobotic technologies it can only treat 'solid' cancers and there are lots of problems with manufacturing in large quantities.

But noooo… I'm stuck playing the normal high schooler. Not like I hate it, if I stick out way too much then that will be bad too. But I digress, it's time to do whatever I can to get back to work.

*2 hours later*

It didn't take as long as I expected to convince them to take my money after all. But seriously, I need to come up with a solution to deal with the problem of following high school girls shopping. I don't think learning the [Shadow Clone Technique] will help because my clone will ditch me.

Okay, it wasn't that bad.

I mean I got to see all three girls try out different clothes, which as a man, I can't exactly complain…

Who am I kidding, I enjoyed it.

I mean, Murayama bought quite a bit of new clothes which emphasised her sizable chest, Katase got stuff that accentuated her hips and Aika purchased clothing that showed off her legs.

I was caught reasonably off guard when they asked me whether they looked good when trying out clothes. I didn't really know much about fashion besides dress shirts, suits, and dusters because that's what I always wear to town. So I just nodded my head and said stuff like 'yeah, you look really cute/pretty' and whatever variation I could come up with.

Quite frankly I have no idea why they would ask me whether I liked what they wore rather than asking each other, I mean, surely those girls know more about this that me, right?

On a side note, I changed to my black duster, grey dress shirt, black suit, and black pants while they were busy changing at the start.

The only downside to all that shopping was when it came to shoes… Urghh shoes….

At the very least I had time to check my stats and practice my inventory management skills.

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 16 (will age up on April 16)

**LVL:** 56 **EXP:** 22115/176180

**Title**: [I AM MAD SCIENTIST] **Affiliation**: None

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 3190/3190 **Regen:** 185.02 per minute

**MP:** 2973/2973 **Regen:** 78.66 per minute

**STR:** 211.5 (87+124.5)

**END:** 159.5 (84+75.5)

**AGI:** 308.1 (88+220.1)

**INT:** 153.5 (80+73.5)

**WIS:** 131.1 (78+53.1)

**MAG:** 293.3 (86+207.3)

**LUK:** 87 (77+10)

**GAR: **23 (23+0)

**Points:** 147

**Yen:** 109,400,000

When that was all said and done, we went for dinner at a reasonably fancy restaurant (with me carrying all their shopping bags). Everyone ordered the more expensive meals, since I suppose they want to treat themselves after going through the exams and all, plus they know I'm paying. We mostly made small talk, traded some thanks and compliments (mostly about me paying and for tutoring) etcetera while we were there.

"Come to think of it… what exactly do you do for fun?" asked Murayama.

"Well I suppose I… oh…" I actually had no answer for that. I mean, if she asked about free time I can just say I do research and stuff. But…. Fun? I mean I have fun grinding, getting stronger, making stuff… but I haven't really went all out on having fun in quite a while. Does making a homunculus count? Technically I had a bit of fun until I realised there were devils at the school, but that was weeks ago.

"Ummmm… I haven't really thought of having fun in a long time." I suppose that answer will do.

"HAH!?", "Seriously?", "Thought as much…" exclaimed Katase, Murayama and Aika respectively.

"Hmm? Did I say something wrong? I mean I'm busy and all, plus that's lots I want to do If I want to do something useful with my life." I responded as such.

Eh? Why are they giving me worrying looks? There's nothing wrong with doing what I can. It's not like everyone can pump their stats like me, which means it's my responsibility to do what others cant. Otherwise I won't be living my life right.

"Hyoudou-kun! You should take better care of yourself!" Katase scolded me angrily.

"You do know it's pretty ridiculous when I have to ask you to get a work-life balance you know?" Ahh, I'm getting chastised by Murayama.

"Hyoudou-kun… maybe you should go back to perving for a little while…" No Aika, that's ridiculous, not like my body wouldn't enjoy it, but I rather not feel any guilt if I can help it.

"Relax… it's not that as bad as it sound. Besides, it's not really something for you girls to be concerned about."

As I said that I felt my [Detect Bloodlust] skill activate slightly.

Oh crap. They're glaring at me.

"You're telling us to not concern ourselves with a friend that helped us with our studies, cooked for us and paid for all our shopping? Are you sure you're a genius, Hyoudou-kun?" Murayama said angrily whilst glaring at me with a greater intensity.

I'm getting flashbacks to when I was getting beaten up for peeping.

At this point I'm almost sure my INT only applies to everything else BUT social interactions.

I'm just going to take a guess that they're mad because they're worried about me and I really shouldn't dismiss their concerns like that.

I suppose it's time to use my trump card when dealing with angry girls.

I immediately apologised for my actions and let them berate me.

If anything, I found it a pleasant surprise Katase and Murayama considered me a good friend after all that's happened. I don't really check the [Reputation] list even through it can be quite useful. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth since its borderline mind reading in some ways.

Well since everyone here considers me a good friend…

"Okay, Okay, I got it, I'll won't overwork myself and stuff. By the way, you girls can just use my nickname, the guys and my parents call me 'Ise' whenever we're not having a serious talk."

I suppose it worked better than expected since they were all quite happy about that. Although I was perplexed when they said I could use their first names as well, so long as I add an honorific. I suppose it's hard to come up with nicknames with their names so they thought it was only fair this way. At least I think it was the reason.

In any case, dinner ended on a good note. Whilst I offered to walk them back home and carry their bags for them, Murayama and Katase decided to head back home themselves. Which works out since I wanted to inform Aika about what happened at the student council room.

We headed to the park where I erected an empty illusion barrier, after that I explained in as much detail as I can about what had transpired in the student council room. She took everything quite well in my opinion.

"So you mean the devils are not all soul sucking creatures and that they are convincing and or making humans give up their humanity to serve them in order to repopulate and for whatever selfish reason they might have?"

"Sounds pretty much right", She doesn't seem too concerned with their whole great war stuff, well I guess that's natural, since she's a normal girl besides knowing how to use mana and stuff. I'm not intending to involve her in my affairs other than making sure she can defend herself.

"And you also ended up showing off your abilities, essentially threatened them and behaved as if you were bipolar in order to confuse and strike fear in their hearts?" She continue to comment in an almost exasperated manner.

"In my defence I never really shot out any weapons, so that means they don't know how strong my attacks are. Plus I was holding back a lot, AND I never used any sword techniques." Ok, find I sort of showed more than I would have liked.

"I think you could have played the enigmatic badass better than the eccentric and important living arsenal a lot better." She countered.

"Fine… I may have been overly generous and irrational, through that was mainly because I reacted badly and ended up frightening them. Trust me, I felt bad when I scared the girls… Although I don't feel that bad in regards to Sona, if anything the stray devil business can either be a) the former servants just wanted freedom, or b) they went all murderous and ax crazy, and the way she talked about it showed that it even if it was type A she would eliminate them. Not exactly a good showing of humanity"

"They're devils, what did you expect?"

"I'm surprised you're taking this better than I did."

"I'm surprised that after massacring zombies, exterminating ghosts, going all mad scientist, delving into magic, essentially reviving a dead person, being all superhuman and all, you would feel so strongly about some issues like that."

"I dare say that's more normal than finding out there are devils at our school that essentially have a feudalistic society and are inducting humans and other races through their something called the 'Evil Pieces' which I might add, has the word EVIL in them."

"You do realise of all people… you can't really decide what's normal."

Ugh… she got me there.

"In any case, I think what's more important for you is to decide how you want to go about things. If anything, you might want to decide on a strong stance to take, if you keep behaving unpredictably, they will do the same as well and may do something rash against you. If I recall, whatever contract you made only applies for the events of the day, so you have to be careful not to interact with them in the future so they can't give information on you, at least until that date you set."

"Hmmm, that's a good idea I suppose, while I gave them a small message to pass on I suppose making it clearer would be better. Dang, why didn't I think of that!"

"Maybe because I'm not a social idiot like you?" Ah, I just got put down by Aika with a smug look.

"I can see that you spent your level up stat points on MAG, INT and AGI but mine are way higher."

"You do realise that while you may be a genius at inventing you're still an absolute idiot when it comes to girls?"

"Oi! That's…. actually right… By all right I should be at least 15 times more intelligent than an average adult and almost 9 times wiser… yet I still don't get women at all." I let out a sigh in resignation.

"Because you're totally the dense type, if you're INT and WIS correlates to innovation at a 1:1 ratio, then I bet in regards to your social, political and women related abilities they would be like 1:1000. At this rate, even if you were to become the smartest being on the planet you still wouldn't get women."

"Guh!" I grunted as I felt any last hopes of understanding a woman's heart, and by extension getting a girlfriend, much less a harem, bleed out of my body.

I fell to my knees and hung my head in despair.

"Which is why you should abuse that [Reputation] Menu of yours to the max." Ah, Aika just provided me with the easiest solution.

"Ummm, don't you think that's wrong in some sense? How would you feel if someone else knew exactly how you felt about them?" I managed to come up with a, in my opinion, sound hypothetical situation.

Eh? Why did her face redden a bit?

"Oi! Your face is red! Are you ok? Are we being attacked by some sort of magic? Oh wait, I doubt someone could enter the illusion barrier. In any case check your [Status] and tell me what's wrong!"

After I said that I spammed [Cure] on her, only for her to look at me as If I was some idiot before face palming herself. Oh…. This was one of those social idiot moments wasn't it…?

"Oh my god you really are…." She sighs and then continues, "In any case, it's fine if it's just you ok? And please consider abusing the [Reputation] menu, like all hard-core gamers would abuse any overpowered feature."

"Well, if it makes you happy I guess?" I suppose if I don't do anything amoral or evil with it then its ok.

I guess that's the ended of those conversation topics for now.

"Hold on, Aika-san, can you help me test something? That whole aptitude thing gave me something I want to investigate."

"I don't see why not?" She agreed easily.

After that I asked her to test her maximum strength, speed and magic by fighting me, and by fighting me, I meant use me as a punching bag since I wouldn't get hurt by her attacks at all.

Once that was done with I managed to kick her out of the [Party] and use [Observe] on her.

I found that her stats was lower than before, specifically her stat gains from skills and skills levels were gone. Which meant that stat bonuses from skills were exclusive to my [Gamer] ability.

Interestingly, we found that her max abilities without being in the [Party] were much lower that her stats might suggest. For example, her speed should have dropped by a normal human adults worth if calculated by stats alone. But instead, her movement speed dropped about 3 times that amount, however, her reflexes fell to a level more in line with the stat drop.

Which meant that having a [Gamer's Body] made stats like AGI equalises amongst all speed related capabilities. A person with 50 AGI in my party would be faster in all aspects to a person with 50 AGI outside my party. Essentially, having [Gamer's Body] would make your capabilities correspond to your stats better than without.

This meant that if I encountered people with ridiculously high stats, like say 1000 STR, it probably means their strength is split amongst leg strength, arm strength and everything else. Likewise, for INT, will be split for magic control, actual computation abilities and knowledge rather than it being equal.

But of course considering my terri-bad abilities when it comes to people I suppose not even my [Gamer's body] and [Gamer's mind] could offset it.

Oh Shit! Does that mean I'm as dense as a harem protagonist? NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

I continue to scream internally while maintaining my normal facial expression.

Thank you [Monologuing] skill for making sure I don't look like a person that should need any pity.

I guess that just gives me more reason to abuse the [Reputation] Menu.

Once we were done with those experiments I invited her back to party and dissolved the Illusion barrier.

It was already pretty late, about 9 pm, so I asked her whether she minded me carrying her back home, since it's just faster and all.

She accepted my offer easily enough, though I don't understand her look of surprise when I offered. Oh well.

I activated my Rank C [Presence Concealment] and carried her bridal style back to her home.

While jumping off the air at high speeds, I found that it would be a lot more mana efficient if I were to use shunpo at high attitudes and let the momentum carry me until I slow down a lot. That way I would use way less mana while travelling long distances, if I were to do that at max speed I would cover lots of distance with a single step. Once I fall down low enough I can just shunpo upwards just as quickly. Should have come up with that idea sooner.

Although if I have to travel with others, then that wouldn't work since they would get hurt by me constantly breaking the sound barrier.

At normal running speed I'm about Rank C in agility in servant parameters term.

With my level in [Hohō] (Footwork) my shunpo can carry me 35 steps worth with a single step. Throwing me up above Mach 35 with a single move.

Essentially I normally move just above supersonic speed, and using Shunpo I will accelerate to ultrasonic speeds. Using that method of travel I just thought of, I would eventually decelerate to high-hypersonic speed then hypersonic before going back to supersonic.

[Resistance Zero] does not allow me to take damage and be slowed by air resistance and all that. But it still applies deceleration when I'm not actively making an effort to move.

Thus, I have to practice my Superman flying poses, you know, for reducing air resistance and all.

Oh, I almost forgot to take into account body [Reinforcement] which is probably one of my best spells. Considering that it acts as a huge buff. At level 42, that's a percentage effectiveness buff of 215%, essentially tripling my stats. Whilst it would last 21 hours on an object it only lasts 10% of the time when used on my body. But still, a basic mage craft used on a very strong body does wonders.

Does that mean I move up to Mach 100 for a moment? I don't suppose I should do that regularly since I might break everything around me with the sonic booms and all.

Maybe I could weaponised my speed?

I let Aika down once we reach in front of her home and said our farewells.

Well then, time to get back home.

*Scene Break*

"You want us to train and level grind with you tomorrow?" My mum asked, well technically she's repeating what I said.

"You, father, Sasaki and Doomwing are all training with me tomorrow. As I said, I plan to leave on Sunday night on a global trip to help out in disaster, solve crimes, and find missing persons, root out corruption and help people suffering from armed conflicts. Thus, I will be arming you all as well as making sure you can defend yourselves."

When I got back home I had gathered all the residents of the house, namely my parents, Sasaki and Doomwing. I then told them of my day, all I heard about the supernatural and recent revelations about my powers. Then I told them I want to grind EXP and train together.

"I have been in need of exercise, is sparring in the itinerary?" Sasaki asked with a hopeful expression.

He may not be a battle maniac but he's eager to keep his skills drom dulling. I need to grind him because reincarnating him made him slightly weaker, through it improved his MAG stat. Good thing he restarted back at Lvl.1.

"Yes, we will be sparring, plus I got you some new weapons. Don't worry, they're all Nodachi's, your usual swords."

Wait what? Did he just do a fist pump?

Never mind, the fact that a man from the Sengoku period just did a fist pump is not that important. I shouldn't be astonished any longer than necessary.

Doomwing never had the chance to grind but is at level 7. He managed to get level 7 because it seems that [Quests] are generated for party members. Aika hasn't informed me about it, so I suppose she didn't really find anything really worth putting her mind to doing. Considering quests only pop up then.

Suddenly a pop up notice appeared in front of Sasaki.

"It seems to be one of those quest you mentioned… let us see… hmmm… its titled [Fight Seriously with Hyoudou Issei without killing him]…. Objectives, fight continuously for 5 minutes without killing your opponent"

Ah, Sasaki just got a quest to not kill me when fighting…. and in front of my parents as well.

"Ahahahaha, that will be fine, I have plenty of weapons that won't cut through my bone, plus I'm a lot stronger than before so that's fine I guess."

After that I had to spend another 15 minutes convincing my parents this was perfectly not life threatening to me.

I also spend the rest of the night detailing to my parents about their assistance in setting up a company for me, ordering some materials and having them delivered to some properties I bought.

I told Doomwing that he would impersonate me for the next few weeks whilst also releasing some 'new' discoveries that I will hastily make over the weekend.

Since I plan to release nanobots I should at least build up towards that. First I plan to release a 'new' flexible ceramic material, which is unheard of, since ceramics are brittle by nature. Then with the second release, we will move on to advance tech stuff.

When I made Doomwing I included advance language recognition and translation systems into the eye, thus the second invention of a decade will be a program that can identify speech and text of major languages while maintaining an accurate translation regardless different sentence structures and all those issues.

The third innovation will be the Nanobots themselves as well as the process and applications. All of which I will leave to Doomwing to handle.

I also to Doomwing to hint to the public that I'm shifting my focus to the biological field after releasing the nanobots, which in actuality I plan to make use of Homonculus material in order to create a material that can replace flesh and organs within seconds . Which can potential solve a lot of problems, were it not for the fact that making it will probably require magic, thus, making it unmarketable for now. But still, I can work on making something viable once I have the end product to work with.

I plan to patent the ceramic, copyright the language system while dealing with the nanobots exclusively with the medical community. Of course, I fully expect governments to try to steal the secrets which is why Doomwing will be keeping it all in his head, plus when I assemble the machines over the weekend I will ensure proper protections and self-destruct mechanisms.

Once all that was over and done with I decided to have a chat with Doomwing, specifically, I wanted to ask about his goals. It actually pained me when I realise that it had none other than doing what I said so I sought to rectify that.

I patted Doomwing's head as he was in his eagle form at the moment.

"You know Doomwing, you're really doing a lot for me, and I'm thankful for that. But I want to let you know that there's more than just doing what I say. Just because I made you doesn't give me the right to use you, you're not a tool, and I want you to know that." I sincerely voiced my appreciation for how he went along with everything so far while trying to communicate the value of his life.

Ah, he's tilting his head in confusion. It's a little cute until I remembered that he can fire lasers out of his glowing red eye.

"Father, if I'm not a tool than what am I? So far, with my capabilities and origin, I see nothing beyond that."

"Well then, the simple answer is that you're a living being." I managed to respond to that immediately.

"Your body is made out of metal and lots of other materials being reshaped into nanobots. Your soul is part animal, part machine and originally kept by a soul stone. Your artificial spirit derived from various magical and alchemic techniques. Those are facts. But the most important fact is that you are living. Just like me. And if you're worried about your purpose, just live your life to the fullest. Although I really do need your help impersonating me and doing some work, so doing at least that will be much appreciated."

Doomwing stared at me for a good half a minute before turning his head towards the night sky.

"Father, I will complete the mission you have assigned me. I found something I really enjoy, so, I think being able to experience joy is more than enough reason to be grateful for being born. So don't worry about assigning tasks to me, I will feel dissatisfied if I don't show my appreciation somehow."

"Well, if you're alright with it then I'm glad. Anyways what did you find so enjoyable?" I asked, while sighing slightly in relief that there's no resentment between us.

"I enjoy playing a genre of video games called MOBA's" Doomwing responded quickly to my question, clearly indicating his enthusiasm for it.

Interesting genre, Japan is mostly console and smartphone orientated, so it's unusual to have PC gamers, unless you count eroge and Touhou.

"I also enjoy wrecking scrubs, flaming noobs and using foreign vocabulary to illicit stress from other players. Those scrubs should get on my level, fucking noobs."

… I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to react to that.

*Saturday evening*

Note to self: Leave dual wielding spears till I grow taller.

It seriously doesn't suit me at all, well more specifically, it doesn't suit an average high schooler like me. My build is more suited towards short to medium weapons in any case.

I learnt the hard way when Sasaki kicked my ass when I tried fighting with spears, Ok, it was more like cut my head off rather than literally kicking my ass, but I digress.

With my combination of masteries, [Reinforcement], [Eye of the Mind (True)],[ Knowledge of Respect and Harmony] and [Villian's True Strength] I can beat Sasaki in a serious fight provided I used swords.

We sparred like 20 times throughout the day. Overall win rate: 50%. All of those wins were with me dual-wielding various swords or using only 1 sword. And if anything I still rely on my superior STR more than I would have liked.

But in any case, the day was quite fruitful.

I managed to grind everyone to around level 20 whilst I got 2 levels myself. My father put most of his stats to AGI, INT, and STR. On the other hand, my mum put her stats into WIS, MAG and AGI. Doomwing's physical stats vary on his body shape, so he dumped everything on WIS and MAG. Sasaki took the chance to improve his INT and WIS, though he saved most of his points.

I also taught Sasaki how to use [Mana Step] which should solve his reach issues should he get attacked by supernatural beings for whatever reason.

I didn't sleep last night, and instead I worked on gathering materials and building the necessary production machines for the inventions to be unveiled whilst I'm gone. Thanks to my [I AM MAD SCIENTIST] title I ended up making more stuff than I imagined.

Like say, a watch with a built in GPS and laser beam. Which I used the Rolex watch I got from the zombies for. My dad loved that gift by the way.

I used the [Spirit Cloths] dropped from the monsters from the [Ghost] dungeon to make a mentally controllable cloth weapon. Which I gave to my mum. It can change shape and colour through its originally translucent. Thank you various magical tool creation techniques and Rank C [Item Construction].

Sasaki got his Adamantium Nodachi, along with a bullet and magic resistant Hakama.

Plus I managed to finish one of Doomwing's planned mystic code. The [Yellow Claws of Mortality] which I named after [Gae Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality]. To anyone else it would look like a pair of yellow eagle shaped claws. Its real use is for Doomwing to attach it to his legs in eagle form and swoop down from the sky at high speeds and clawing enemies. Of course, since it's based on [Gae Buidhe] I made sure I gave it a similar curse. Like [Gae Buidhe] the curse in the claws is passive, however its conceptual rank as a curse is only about a third as strong as [Gae Buidhe]. If I were to put it in game terms, it would lower a person's max HP on hit, limiting healing and regenerative abilities to the point where the injury is received. Overall I would Rank it as maybe E+ on the scale. Once I get my [Item Construction] to a higher rank and learn a proper [Cursing] skills then I should be able to make a better mystic code.

In addition, I found that I could use [Alteration] on my face and bones to change its structure. It hurts like hell, but damn if it wasn't worth it. I spent the time making my face squarer and rougher looking, specifically I tried to imitate Archer's face. After that I managed to make hair colour changing potions which I used to change my hair colour to white. Once you can make something like that, making a potion for tanning your skin, altering your voice and changing your eye colour to black was no problem at all.

I can't travel around the world doing vigilante and superhuman stuff as Hyoudou Issei. So I'll will need a cover identity, and what better cover identity than the person I have the most similar skill set to, Heroic Spirit EMIYA. I'll like to people try to prove that Hyoudou Issei has been going around the world as some tanned skin, white haired, Asian looking man in black armor and red half overcoat. Most likely people will just think I'm some crazy cosplayer that wants to be an Ally of Justice.

I know that Sona and the student council already saw the costume, but then again I plan to have Doomwing impersonate me so even if they were to have suspicions they won't be able to prove anything to anyone but themselves.

On a side note, I managed to unlock the [Time control barriers] as part of my ID create, currently it's at a ratio of 2:1 barrier to real time. Hurray for more abuse.

*Sunday evening*

I have everything I needed prepared. I have learnt dozens of languages overnight, in addition to learning to create boundary fields using **[Boundary Field Creation]** magecraft. I put a simple alarm type that senses animosity around the house, after that Doomwing can simply alert me through our mental connection and I can get back in minutes should anything happen.

I spent Sunday training, arming my parents, preparing to purchase a new house, sparring with Sasaki and informing Aika about my plans. Although she sounded a bit pissed that I totally disregarded any advice to have fun but she still wished me luck.

I exchange some of my cash gained from my dungeon adventures to US dollars and stuff it into my inventory. Part of me seriously wanted to spend my stat points to see if I will get more skills at a base of 100, but I rather get that through training than spending my stat points.

After getting my hair cut to a similar look like Archer's I bought lots if hair gel and spiked it up. Once I was satisfied with my look, I said my goodbyes and jumped up high in the skies while wrapping the [Hades's Cap of invisibility] on my arm.

Although feel like I'm forgetting something…. Oh yeah, the [Reputation] menu, I better go check it.

... Well then… Ahahaha I feel like an idiot now…. Looks like the Harem King plan might work out after all. But, that can wait, I decided to try my luck making the world a better place. My inventions will help me build up some influence and popularity on the normal side of society, but since I have the power to take action against evil I damn well should use it. I can always enjoy life a little later.

*Third last week of the academic year, Friday*

Sona Sitri stared at the chessboard in front of her, with her hand on her chin. Her opponent had already left the room a couple of minutes ago but she had remained, going over on how she lost to Issei Hyoudou at a chess.

Well in actuality, it wasn't Issei Hyoudou she lost to, but a homunculus, shikigami, android hybrid impersonating Issei Hyoudou. Not like she knew that. Not like knowing your opponent was essentially a computer with sentience would have helped.

Sona knew that the loophole in the agreement was to not talk or imply anything about the meeting on that day itself, through if she got him to show anything out of the ordinary any other day she could inform her sister Serafall about that, and her friend Rias as well, through the latter is of secondary because she would rather not have to deal with an angry Rias. After all, Rias called dibs on approaching Hyoudou Issei first.

Most of the week proved quite difficult when it came to getting a hold of Hyoudou Issei as he released another new ceramic to the world on Monday, this time a flexible and strong ceramic. Which strength and toughness rival's the strongest man-made nanomaterials without being brittle. It would inevitably be used as insulators, more durable light weight cars and bullet proof armour. Through Hyoudou had pushed it for use for peaceful purposes only. Thus this made it difficult to get a hold of Hyoudou throughout the week.

An opportunity came when he decided on this Friday to visit the Chess Club, which he played against all the members at once and won while facing multiple opponents. The chess club president then went to get Souna Shitori as whilst she was not a member of the Chess Club, was without a doubt the best chess player in the school, and they really wanted to get someone to beat Issei, since they couldn't stand losing to someone formerly part of the perverted trio, despite his recent accomplishments.

But well that opportunity was lost. On the other hand, she noticed that the man's aura was certainly different, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

As she was returning to the student council room she couldn't help but hear about the gossip that had been going around.

Specifically about a tanned skinned, white haired Asian looking man in black armour and red overcoat.

Apparently the man calls himself 'Archer' and has so far busted 2 sex trafficking rings, one in China and one in Japan. Without killing any of the criminals whilst rescuing the victims and leading the police to them. Accounts from the people involved described his appearance and how he used martial arts to incapacitate everyone with blinding speed, though not much more information could be gleaned.

Sona sat back at her chair at the student council room and googled 'Archer red overcoat black body armour', she found that the first few search results showed the exact armour Hyoudou Issei had worn in their meeting last Friday.

"Tsubaki, can you get our familiars to monitor Hyoudou-san?" Sona asked her vice-president and Queen.

As she gave the order, she continues to research this 'Archer' of the Type-Moon wiki, it was quite clear to her that the Hyoudou Issei wouldn't go out of the way to challenge an entire club just to apparently 'Rekt some scrubs' as some students heard him say. Put two and two together it would be quite obvious that it was an imposter all things considered. Well, that being obvious only applies to Sona and her peerage since no one else would know a certain someone sports the very same armour and would have similar sword spamming abilities.

Unknowingly Sona would end up delving into the deep lore of the Nasuverse in the name of trying to find out more of the magician named Hyoudou Issei. And in the end, it won't actually help her deal with him very much at all.

*Second last week of the academic year, Friday*

*News headlines*

ARCHER STRIKES AGAIN! ENDS A HIGH SPEED CHASE IN HONG KONG

A drug dealer had attempted to flee from a drug bust resulting in a high speed pursuit. However, the chase was ended quickly as the vigilante 'Archer' had apparently jumped from an intersection above the highway where the chase was taking place and landed on the drug dealer's car.

Eye-witnesses, namely nearby drivers allegedly saw 'Archer' punching through the front screen of the car and knocking out the driver, then hijacking the vehicle and stopping it safely at the side of the road.

The police had tried to detain 'Archer' for questioning but had lost him in a manner of seconds. The only words he had said were: "I happened to be in the area, so I had to help out".

The vigilante known as 'Archer' has so far taken down 4 sex trafficking rings, 3 narcotic rings, stopped a smuggling operation and resolved 3 missing persons cases across Asia in the past 2 weeks.

He is well known to wear black body armour and a red overcoat. Criminals that have been apprehended by the man have showed that he sometimes carried around 2 black and white short swords. He has distinct spiked up white hair, tanned skin and Asian features. The man had left no DNA on any site he has been, along with no fingerprint marks and facial recognition technology has failed to find any matches.

If anything, he has long been known to have matched a fictional character also named 'Archer' with the exact same features, with the exception of the vigilante being shorter. Through it is unknown whether he actually has superhuman abilities. Although some accounts by the criminals he had taken part in subjugating swore they saw him cutting and deflecting bullets with his blades as well as leaving sonic booms as he moved.

*Scene Break*

At the side of the text of the article was pictures captured of the incident as well as a clear full body high resolution picture taken of 'Archer', apparently a civilian managed to grab a good photo with a camera on hand.

Aika and 'Hyoudou Issei' watched with amusement as they saw the girls of the class fawning over the picture of 'Archer' who they decided to also nickname 'The Red Man'.

Doomwing as 'Hyoudou Issei' had been replicating his father's cooking recipes, and whilst they are roughly 80% as good as his father's cooking it was more than sufficient to bring much pleasure to the classroom.

The rest of lunchtime for 'Hyoudou Issei's' class was passed between enjoying the brilliant food and talking about 'Archer'. Especially since 'Archer' the fictional character origins were Japanese, it was especially popular to think the man originated somewhere in Japan as well. Some even thought that the Heroic Spirit was reincarnated into the world.

Details from those saved or helped by 'Archer' as well as criminals he fought helped further shaped what the public thought of the man.

So far, all of 'Archer's' work had not taken any lives and ended quickly in minimum bloodshed. At most there were broken bones and a decapitated limb or two. Apparently he had also treated the wounds of those he injured more severely.

As for those he rescued, they describe him as using an indifferent and sarcastic tone in most cases, through if he sees someone hurt he becomes very caring for a while.

The man also could speak all languages, though he would always introduce himself as 'Archer' in English. The vigilante had apparently also apologised to the people he rescued for not arriving sooner and for not being able to do more. Some of the victims helped by 'Archer' said he gave them money to get them back up their feet, usually around a few thousands of US$. Which made people believe that 'Archer' was some young rich billionaire.

Not like anyone would find young rich Asian looking people with enough time on their hands to cosplay as an 'Ally of Justice' going round the world fighting crime and finding missing people.

Well, 'anyone' doesn't really included the Kuoh Academy student council, whose members occasionally drop by a certain classroom to both indulge in a certain billionaire's cooking and occasionally dropping obvious hints to get him to react.

"Don't you think that Archer guy is about your height Hyoudou-kun?" Tomoe Meguri asked while poking 'Hyoudou Issei's' shoulder and munching on the croquettes made by him.

"Now that I think about it, you're quite muscular, though I wonder why you hide those muscles." Tsubasa Yura said as she eyed the high schooler chest.

At this point Sona's peerage was certain that someone was impersonating Issei whilst he was going around doing he stuff. So for the past week, Doomwing had familiars and at least 1 of Sona's servants tailing him. While he had a copy of the [Hades's Cap of invisibility] it was not used much since staying scene will provide Hyoudou Issei an alibi.

Doomwing, of course, would not give any indication that he was privy to them knowing about his role. And played stupid or used the 'busy making ground-breaking research' excuse.

*Last week of the academic year, Thursday*

HIGH SCHOOL GENIUS DOES IT AGAIN!

The young genius Hyoudou Issei has done it again, this time releasing an advance text and speech translation program. It can identify speech and text of dozens of language while maintaining an accurate translation regardless different sentence structures and many other common translation issues faced by services like Google Translate. The creator intends to copyright the program and sell its services to news stations, MMORPG companies, online news sites and social media.

In other news, Hyoudou Issei had set up a website called ArcherHelpme in order to showcase how the program can translate multiple languages to a user's preferred language accurately. The young man also joked that people that needs the vigilante 'Archer's' help might as well give it a shot and post their problems.

*Scene Break*

"Whewww, the paperwork's finally done." Jinoza Hyoudou, the father of Issei let out a sigh in relief as he finally dealt with the paper work to make a company to deal with the business that his son will be involved in.

Through he made the company most of the business would be handled by his son.

He had also quit his job since his son transferred a lot of money into his account. Now being able to live a life of luxury he's not quite sure what to do right now. Besides going on a luxurious vacation with his wife.

Sasaki had already moved out of the Hyoudou household to his recently renovated dojo, though he visits the house very often.

Mika Hyoudou had quit her part-time jobs due to their increase in wealth.

He looked at the newspaper and smiled at what his son had achieved, both as 'Archer' and Hyoudou Issei.

From what Doomwing had told him, it seemed that his son felt overwhelmed by the amount of conflicts and problems of the world. He barely did any training at all with so much to do all around the world.

This week he had jumped back and forth Europe and Australia, doing his usual rescuing of kidnapped people, stopping drug operations and also had begun to publicly leak out evidence of police corruption. Which he gained through research and lots of hacking. He used mass produced Shikigami's in order to help scout and look for people. He had also made use of [Structural Grasp] check buildings for hidden rooms. Using [Spirit Phase] he could easily enter any area.

All three were glad every time they heard of Issei's exploits. Although Sasaki had cautioned that there will be a point where Issei would kill, either because he is forced to, or by accident or for pragmatic reasons. The parents had already accepted that their son will kill eventually, though they already resolved themselves that they will love him regardless.

*First week of Spring Break, Saturday*

*A Summary on an online news site*

FAMILY REUNITED BY ARCHER, ARCHER ACTS ON POST FROM ArcherHelpMe

An American family had posted about their teenage daughter that went missing days ago, they were desperate and decided to make a serious post on the website while providing as much information as they could.

In about a day, 'Archer' had appeared with their daughter in front of their doorstep and had already contacted the police to arrest her kidnappers. He left immediately after reuniting the family.

-read more details

And with that, the website mentioned started to fill with actual posts instead of troll requests.

*Week 2 of Spring Break, Wednesday*

*News headings*

HYOUDOU ISSEI MAKES ADVANCED MASS PRODUCIBLE NANOBOTS, CANCER TREATMENT ADVANCEMENT IN SIGHT

ARCHER HAS RESOLVED FOUR POSTS ON ARCHERHELPME

ARCHER RAIDS SLAVE AUCTION IN MILITANT TERRITORY, LEADS DOZENS TO SAFETY

THE VIGILANTE ARCHER WANTED IN MANY COUNTRIES FOR EVADING ARREST, HACKING, ILLEGAL BORDER CROSSING AND TRESPASSING OF PRIVATE PROPERTY

*Week 3 Spring Break, Friday*

WORLD LEADERS BELIEVE VIGILANTE ARCHER HAS ACCESS TO PORTABLE LONG RANGE NON-NUCLEAR WMD'S

The Vigilante 'Archer' has sighted and has been involved in the ongoing war against drugs in Latin America for the past week. In the week 'Archer' has been responsible for the deaths of over a dozen violent drug cartel members, and the capture of hundreds. Experts believe that 'Archer' has decided on more lethal methods as the there are many infrastructure weaknesses in Latin America when it comes to the Justice system.

This culminated when a drug cartel leader that 'Archer' had been believed to be targeting was killed through the use of said WMD. Video footage showed what was thought to be a shooting star, was actually a glowing WMD of some sort. The weapon was shot in the direction of the drug lord's villa many kilometres outside the nearest town.

While the CIA and the government of the city had launched investigations into the drug lord they had yet to take action against him. Most believed that this was an attempt to strike crippling fear into the crime lords although the most likely explanation is that he saw it as a method to sacrifice a few to save more, likely in the belief that by killing the few he would save more in the long term. This explanation is based on the assumption that the vigilante's motives were based on the fictional character 'Archer' from the Fate/Stay Night series.

The fireball radius was estimated to be around 200 meters wide and air burst radius was an estimate of 1.8km, equivalent on the Hiroshima blast radius. However, investigations showed no radiation on the blast sight, the heat had also dissipated quickly.

The only people living in the area were the drug lord, his family, a few members and mostly his bodyguards. It is likely that no unrelated individual was killed.

The area had been declared a prohibited zone for the public. The trajectory of the WMD flight patterned was traced to the top of a hill with a clear shot to the villa.

World Leaders have declared 'Archer' as a dangerous international criminal.

*At a certain Kuoh Academy old building*

If anything, Archer's latest actions have certainly caused some of his former supporters to swap over to the other camp.

Not so for a certain crimson haired High-Class female devil.

"It's Caladbolg! Akeno! It's got to be Caladbolg!" said the beautiful high class devil to her queen in the confines of the Occult Research Clubroom, which was actually the base of operations for the peerage of Rias Gremory.

Although the room has lately been littered with torn article pages, pictures of the vigilante 'Archer' and a world map with lots of pins tracking Archer's activities.

If anything, it looks less like an Occult Research Club and more like an 'Archer' research club.

"Ara Ara, to think that Buchou liked the mass destruction types." Her queen, Akeno Himejima, a black-haired beauty responded to her master's excitement.

Ever since the emergence of the man that called himself 'Archer', Rias Gremory had been gushing like a rabid fangirl over any new pictures and news about the man.

Rias Gremory was both a Japanophile and an otaku. Archer had always been her favourite characters from the Fate series so it's no small wonder someone playing his role would have her attention. And she was 100% convinced that he was some sort of reincarnated heroic spirit or sent by Zelretch through the Kaleidoscope to her world.

She also happened to be a diehard supporter of his actions, never mind that being a devil they are much more prone to violence and scheming.

Her Knight Kiba Yuuto was more interested in if this 'Archer' was a master swordsman like the fictional character, he wasn't one to think that he was a reincarnated EMIYA or anything.

Her Rook Koneko didn't particularly care too much.

And whilst her queen didn't show much interest, she definitely did think of how wonderful either dominating or being dominated by 'Archer' might have been at times. She was after all the world's biggest sadist in combat and also a big masochist.

It was spring break and the only ones that stayed in school during the break were those with supplementary classes, the student council and the occult research club members, as the latter two were the devil's bases of operation.

Either way, the two devil groups don't tend to interact with each other to not draw too much attention. It was however still a surprise for Rias to find her friend Sona and the rest of her peerage arriving for a visit.

And to her surprise Sona had told her that it would be the best that we give up on approaching Hyoudou Issei and about how he already found out of the supernatural through meeting Sona. While she was certainly angry that Sona went behind their agreement to let her approach Issei first, she was more concerned with his apparent rejection of any offers. And also about his threat of raining swords on us if we were to manipulate humans without good cause, if anything that comment bugged her a lot more.

Thus Rias kept pressing Sona for her reasons but she wouldn't answer no matter what. Although in the end she got her answer from Sona's newest pawn.

"It's because Hyoudou Issei and that 'Archer' is the same person. They have the same outfit and same superhuman abilities afterall."

"Saji, you idiot! She would have figured it out eventually!" Sona shouted at Saji, since Saji essentially broke to geis conditions.

The rest of Sona's peerage looked pitifully at Saji.

"Its ok Gen-chan, I'm sure he's not gay" said Hanakai Momo as she patted Saji's shoulder to reassure him somewhat.

"Eh? What's going on?" Rias said in confusion.

"Ahh, Saji-kun broke the rules Hyoudou Issei set for us when we met and… KYAAA!" Tomoe Meguri accidentally got caught up in the Q&amp;A pace and joined Saji in his fate.

After that, Sona decided to just let Saji and Tomoe explain to the Gremory group about what had entailed since those two are already doomed anyway.

Unfortunately for Sona, instead of being perturbed by the fact that their recruitment target is a person of mass destruction on the level of an ultimate-class devil and an international criminal, Rias instead seemed much more eager to recruit him.

Apparently she's going to decide to approach him by starting of as friends, considering that was part of his message. At this point she decided to just head home.

Tomoe and Saji would then spend their time fearing what Hyoudou Issei will do to them, not knowing he would just use [Rule Breaker] to sever the contract and even if that didn't work, he still wouldn't take advantage of them.

*At a certain Grigori office*

"So our scouts have confirmed the blast for magical in origin, hmmm…" A fallen angel with black hair and golden bangs stared at the human news report as well as the report from their fallen angels that investigated the site.

Unknown to Hyoudou Issei, the fallen angels had technologies to roughly scan for Sacred Gear wielders.

The time period where the Hyoudou Issei in Kuou town happened to no longer showed up on those scans happen to coincide with a man with the emergence of 'Archer'.

Which the fallen angel governor did not see as a mere coincidence.

"Seems like it would be better to wait for him to get back to his home, can't catch him when he's going all around the world." said Azazel to no one in particular.

Considering that Hyoudou Issei happened to be a fellow research fanatic, he was sure they would get along well enough. And if he's actually Archer then there would be more than enough reason to try to persuade him to join the Grigori.

*Elsewhere on Earth*

"This man… Archer… see if you can find him Georg, he's definitely human. Even if he doesn't have a Sacred Gear, he may well be one of the strongest humans we can find."

"Leave it to me, Cao Cao."

*At a different dimension hidden on an island in the middle of a lake*

"His successor has been busy ~ he's working so hard ~ it brings back memories doesn't it?" A woman with long light green hair said to the unidentifiable mass of energy shaped like a human in a singing tone.

"I was sure you would be angry at the unnecessary destruction, Gaia." The human-shaped energy being replied.

"There's always worse ~ at least there was no radiation ~ In any case ~ you would be meeting him first ~ right?"

"I will, though I wonder if giving myself a name representative of my being might make it easier for him to listen to me… I suppose the closest name that he would find familiar would be… Alaya… so long as he remains with that ability I will be called Alaya. Ahhh, my time runs short here, send my regards to the Lady of the Lake for allowing us to meet in Avalon." And then the human-shaped energy vanished from the realm.

"Will do Alaya-chan ~ Ah! Is it a woman's name or a man's name?" The representative of the planet got stumped on an irrelevant topic.

*Scene Break*

It was the last week of spring break, a Saturday morning.

Issei's parents woke up to the news that 'Archer' had apparently massacred the top military leaders of North Korea and also executed its leader with his black and white twin swords. When they were about to continue to watch the news about the implications of their son's actions they heard someone coming in from the front door.

They walked to the entrance and saw their son, not as 'Archer', while he may have been in the outfit he was back to his original appearance, hair spiked up notwithstanding.

They saw a man that was so, so weary. Doomwing had told them that he was overwhelmed with what he was doing to the point he had not slept in weeks. Apparently having [Gamer's Mind] allowed his mind to operate flawlessly without sleep.

But they could see he was tired, his brain may not be weary. But his soul and spirit were weary. They also saw that he held fear in his eyes. Fear of rejection from his parents, clearly he thought his parents would not condone his actions.

But he thought wrong. His parents embraced him and said, "Welcome home, son." They didn't need to remind him that they loved him. As much as he was an idiot to social interaction it was impossible for him to not to see that he was loved and accepted no matter what he had done.

Even though he regretted not being able to do more, even though he regretted not being able to do better. At this moment, the regret was replaced with a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled with all that he had, and said, "I'm home."

Even if a certain fallen angel governor would come knocking at his door tonight, even if a certain red-haired devil will be pestering him for days to come, and even if forces would conspire against him.

He would resolve himself no matter how many regrets he might pile up along the way. If his parents could be proud of him despite all he had done, then he could certainly hold his head up high and continue to forge onwards.

*Chapter End*

A/N: Well it's been a while. And well, see above for notes about my exams and stuff. Please do take the time to vote on my profile. It will take a while for me to find time to right again. But the story isn't dead till I say so.

In any case I will put up the skill list, title list and stats on another file probably. As for power levels, While Issei is certainly fast, do note that everyone is OP on all other levels. Especially in Magic. And don't worry, I have plans to make sure the plot doesn't become a comedic steamroll over everyone. Except Raynare, she's getting rekted at least twice. Raiser will get rekted three times. This fic will have other characters getting a bigger role in beating up Canon villaians, through Issei will get his own fights. Issei will also be dealing with more than the supernatural i.e. politics, popularity, business along with his own training. Although right now 'm trying to come up with a finisher for Issei.

Please vote for what other fic ideas you might want to see at my profile page.

Thanks a lot for your supports and reviews. I'm not too sure about the etiquette about the site, so I'm not sure If I can put my own review as a response to some of your questions. Or should I just pm. Plus it's hard for me to find time to PM everything right now since I'm bust studying. But I'll try to sort out some of the PM's. Sorry for not replying in a while to any who have been waiting.

In any case: Spoilers for future class card servants below so far.

*Spoilers*

Caster: Asia

Archer: Ravel

Lancer: Cao Cao (He deserves E- Luck)

Rider/Assassin: Mittlet


	10. Chapter 10: Game is hard, please refund

Chapter 10: If this is just the prologue, can I still get a refund?

White. Not bright, but just white. A familiar white, but where have I seen it before.

That was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.

I'm definitely not in my room, and definitely not in the bed which I used in the first time for 7 weeks.

Still, I find myself lying on my back with my eyes looking up, along with Caliburn still in my arms. Heh, Old sleeping habits die hard.

I jump up to my feet and began to survey the area.

Was I teleported somewhere? By someone? Prime suspects would be of those that can wield magic. I certainly did encounter some of the supernatural on my worldwide campaign, no doubt I made some enemies when I interfered with their… unsavoury activities.

I didn't feel that killing and erasing loose ends that way would have endeared me to their faction, so I spared them… mostly, I'm sure they can fix a couple of lost limbs. Though I wonder did they manage to track me somehow.

Then again if they wanted me dead then they would have attacked me in my sleep plus I would not have Caliburn in my arms.

Although considering that my [Detect Bloodlust] skill evolved to [Detect Intent] during my 2nd week, I'm sure I would have sensed any ill will even if I slept. Even if they did get close to me, only a strong weapon would have pierced my skin with my current endurance value at 261.

And with my AGI bonus skill [Zero Lag], which renders all logic regarding perception, action andreaction null there should be no attack I could not react to, as it has essentially destroyed any need for a reaction time.

'**Skill check: for reference'**

**[Zero Lag]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that renders all logic regarding perception, action and reaction null. (150 Base AGI bonus) i.e. Your body and mind perceives, acts and reacts on the level of your INT and AGI allows. Silly logical rules like reaction time no longer apply. Your thoughts and actions are completely in sync.**

Looking around the place it seems to be an empty purely white space.

Now how did I get here from my bed? This situation seems pretty familiar.

"Ah, Bingo!" I then drew out Caliburn from its sheath when I realised that this was essentially the same white space I was in for that horrid 'tutorial', sans the weapons littered on the ground.

I let out a sigh and went into combat ready mode. Well, at least more combat ready than I usually am. Spending 7 weeks constantly looking for people to save and looking out for myself taught me to always remain focussed.

"If I came here for a tutorial before it only makes sense this is the start of another arc or something." I mused out loud, in order to see if whoever or whatever sent me here, if any, would respond.

"Rather than another story arc it's more like you have just got through the prologue."

I turned to confront the voice behind me. Well, that would be inaccurate.

I had already turned around before the first world was even completed. Due to [Zero Lag] I don't 'react' to sound like normal people do, since there's no delay from receiving and acting on a stimulus in my case. If I was in a situation with normal humans around I would have waited for at least a tenth of a second before pretending to react to something, but since I'm not exactly in a normal situation along with my [Detect Intent] not picking up anything from the voice's direction, there was no need for me to keep up the appearances of being 'human'.

Well, at least a human that follows physics, I went passed that long ago. Although as a result, the time it took for me to sync my body and mind ended up costing the lives of people in front of me.

Went I gained that skill my body was rendered immobile and my mind was essentially trapped in an unmoving body. Whilst the helplessness I felt due to being unable to do anything was great, more so was my despair at being unable to save the people that were relying on me even when they were right in front of me.

Damn, why am I monologing about this again? I already beat myself up for the past few weeks over this. And yet I can't stop regretting my failure. This regret is a waste of time yet I can't stop.

My [Observe] did not work on the human shaped energy in front of me. I knew it was energy due to a combination of my [Intuitive Aptitude] (150 base INT bonus skill) and the fact that there was no physical matter from where the shape stood, thus it was not physical manifestation.

However, I was not sure whether it was a manifestation of a soul, spirit or concept. I can't make out that much even with my high INT and WIS.

Whatever it is, it managed to bring me here, which means he must be associated with [The Gamer] ability or is at least aware of it. Plus, he with what it said, it can be inferred that it knows about my life and activities to a significant extent.

Logically, I doubt attacking pure energy would do much with Caliburn. Plus it would be rude and stupid to attack a being that could not be analysed with [Observe].

As such I remained silent.

The silence continued for another 15 seconds. In my case it felt longer due to my sense of time not being the same as a regular human bound by the laws of physics. It had more to do with my INT and AGI stat more so than anything else.

The silence was then broken by the being.

"I was certain this would be the part where I would be attacked and, or bombarded with questions just as your predecessors did. While I admit that it is refreshing to find someone sensible, it is rather, as social beings would put it, awkward." The being voiced out its thoughts, or at least, what I assume is its thoughts.

"Well, I can see that you don't want me dead at least…" I put Caliburn back in my inventory. Huh, my inventory works here, good to know. I then continued, "Judging by what you said, I suppose there have been people that had [The Gamer] before me, plus this wasn't the first time you have confronted them in this manner?" I questioned it. Noting that its voice sounded like a composite character or what you would expect of someone with multiple overlapping voices speaking as one.

"It is as you say." It replied bluntly.

"I suppose this is some kind of routine?"

"Half correct, meeting you here is routine. However, meeting you this late is unusual. And in such circumstances as well. I can tell that you have many questions, unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time, nor can I answer all of your questions at this moment in time."

"If you are in such a hurry why not just leave some cryptic statements and give some sort of prophecy like what every non-human entity does?"

"I tried that once with the 'Third', turns out even with [Gamer's Mind] he was left so confused it ended up with him making stupid choices and getting an early death. Mind you, he did not invest in INT and WIS as much as you did."

Well that was an enlightening tibbit.

"Also," it continued, "Technically, I am the most human entity there can be, does the name Alaya bring anything to mind?"

"I would like to formally reject all future offers that result in me being a Counter Guardian."

"I don't do that, and besides… I am not merely the subconscious will of humanity, but also its conscious will. The name Alaya is one I picked due to it being the closest term that you can associate with. So call me that if it makes things easier for you."

"It's both reassuring and disturbing that there's no 'cleaners' for would be disasters. In any case, Alaya, I suppose you have a purpose in doing this, so I'm assuming I will be sent back once we are done. Let's not mince words, say what you need to say and do what you need to do."

"Hmm, how reassuring that some people choose wisdom over power. You are unlike many before you, just as 'he' said you would be if the trial was to be implemented."

I suppose that this trial would be the 'tutorial', and this 'he' he mentioned might be someone that could see the future.

"To be blunt, Issei Hyoudou, you need to prevent the world from ending."

I snickered a little. How typical. I did not say anything as it would be counterproductive to waste more time.

"How you do it is of no consequence. How you define 'the world' is up to you. As long as there is still life then it should be fine. As for how the world will end, I cannot say, as I do not know. I do however know some of the ways the world COULD end." Alaya made sure to emphasise that bit.

"It could end up as a result of non-human forces enslaving humanity in the future and eventually devolving into an all-out war, decimating all life, ruining the planet and all inhabitable realms. It could be due to the machinations of various individuals, human and non-human. It could be due to a side effect of two powerful entities fighting. These I believe are the manageable for you, even at your current level of power."

Oh joy, all these bleak situations are considered manageable. What could possibly be worst.

"What you cannot manage, however, is what lies behind the Apocalyptic Beast. The Beast is merely its herald, with its release it would cause untold destruction, but that merely destruction. What is behind it is far worse, as the best way to describe it would be simply 'The End'. It is not a joke, it is a concept given form. The only way to 'defeat' it is through transcending the level of a 'concept' instead of merely USING concepts as you, and your predecessors could do. Doing so would need you to transcend both 'impossibility' and 'possibility', if anything it would be too much to ask of you. The act of sealing the apocalyptic beast brought forth 'The End' given form, however, killing the beast would allow 'The End' to revive from state you predecessor has put it in. At full power, it is always more faster, stronger, powerful than all beings currently in existence at all times, meaning It would at least have a plus 1 in stats relative to the sum of all the stats of all every other being."

As much as I would like to beat myself up for jinxing it, technically since this has all already happened it was pretty much inevitable. As such I will maintain my extremely shocked state with my mouth wide opened as I continued to listen.

"Should 'The End' revive itself without you being able to surpass or match your predecessor, then you have the option to go full YOLO and enjoy your last moments, or you could try to dump 'The End' in another world which would doom its people instead. This would only delay the inevitable as it WILL tear about the boundaries between worlds to get back here, as this world is where it belongs."

As if that did not sound hopeless enough.

"Or you take the last option which could either result in a happy ever after or a fate for everyone sharing this world that would make being in hell with the pain levels with '1' equalling what you expect of hell, set to the intensity 2 to the power of over 9 trillion feel pleasant."

"What the heck is the last option?" I interject for the first time.

"As the will of humanity, the last option is the absolutely last thing you should risk. I can't say more as it won't be relevant. In any case, I have 15 seconds left. So to wrap up, my colleague, Gaia will follow up with you in a few months. She can tell you a lot more. By the way, say [Gallery] later, it will be important in the future."

Right as he finished I found myself back in my own room.

Well then, that was a quite the bomb dropped on me, well more like a galaxy busting bomb, point still stands.

Let's see here, gets powers, go through painful training, grind stuff, make friends, got myself famous on way or another, sleep on a bed and then was told that rather than saving the world, I just have to make sure it doesn't get fucked up too badly.

Truly an excellent prologue to my life. Hint Hint, Sarcasm, Hint.

My life just got a lot harder than I expected it to be.

Looking at the clock, 8 pm, looks like I got a good few hours of sleep. Whilst I have no need to sleep, which I found out quite quickly all things considered, I did think that having some sleep would allow me to de-stress from all the running through hails of bullets, going through walls with [Spirit phase], hacking supercomputers, and lots of killing. Turns out it didn't, go figure.

"[Gallery]" I said as I remembered I needed to check something out. Curious how I thought 'remembered' as I have [Perfect memory] as a result of achieving 100 base INT. I suppose the term would be 'came to mind' rather than 'remembered'.

A big screen with a slight gold tinge popped up in front of me. From there it had a list of tabs, including [Items], [Weapons], [Armors], [Events], [Secrets] etc… I took a look at the weapons tab and it had icons with a picture of a weapon along with a name. I pressed my finger on the picture showing the [Blade of the Dark Flame Master], after that I felt as If I went through the entire history and capabilities of the blade, whilst similar to [Structural Grasp] it felt more like … as if the knowledge was brought to my attention, like a refresher, rather than gaining something new.

This [Gallery] perhaps acts as a storage power for knowledge and history, just like Unlimited Blade Works does so for blades.

I suppose I should check out the [Secrets] tab to check for anything, seems like it's the most useful for now.

[Alaya's tip #1]

[The First Gamer's Departure]

There were only two entries. I went for the tip as learning about the past won't do me any good for now.

Pressing on the entry gave me a voice message.

"Welcome to humanity's hints for you! For our first entry, we have a very special advice specifically to make sure you don't mess around with your psyche too much. Do take caution when going through characters memories to learn skills, doing so causes changes to your ideals and personality with various degrees. Going through Natsu Dragneel's memories have increased your propensity to defend your Nakama and power up through Nakama power, as well as aligning your nature closer to destruction by fire. Going through Shirou Emiya's memories, is well, not really healthy. I mean he's like sword incarnate. Plus, going through protagonist memories like theirs will just make you denser… romantically."

Well that explains the nuke incident in Latin America.

Okay, that was a sorry excuse. Influenced or not, it was all me. It's my responsibility and I should not be entertaining such excuses in my head.

I let out a sigh and went to take a shower. During my travels, I only showered under waterfalls, rivers and in the Arctic seas. It would be best to take a shower like a 'normal' person, despite my mentality and experiences being anything but. Or at least, I think I'm not normal.

Opening the door to the bathroom, without knocking mind you, I have encountered the 'Anime: after a bath scenario' except it's a guy. Specifically it's Doomwing in a human form I'm unfamiliar with.

"Should I scream 'Iyaaa' to make this a comedy scene." Doomwing said casually in his naked bishounen form. To be more specific, it was a slim, well-toned body. I swear that his face looked like a few Korean and Japanese hot pretty boy faces, he had raven dark hair, through I'm not entirely sure how he styled it since his hair was wet.

Wait a minute, since when did mechanical, spiritual beings take showers. And why am I so concerned about this.

"No please, that's way too forced, please don't find excuses to enact anime and gaming scenes in real life. I just found out I have to make sure the world won't get fucked over by something that is literally the bane of everything that has ever existed. I would rather not deal with more strange events."

"Uh huh, sounds dandy." He said as he finished putting on his clothes. I looked at his clothes and could only conclude he totally loves going for a bad boy look, or at least the 'Tall, Dark and Handsome' trope.

"Here" I took out 60 million yen, leaving my inventory with 50 million yen. I put it into a suitcase and passed it to Doomwing. "Now that I'm back I can research my own ways to skip out on school, until then have a break, do whatever. I will work on negotiating a transfer to the school."

Doomwing did mention through our mental connection sometime in my travels that he took, in his own words, 'pleasure in dominating the students in the schools at their own club activities, as well as enjoying the inane and unproductive conversations of ignorant high schoolers'. Which I'm sure meant that he beating others at their own game and that he enjoyed the typical school life of an ordinary student. He would probably enjoy it more if he could be himself rather than pretend to be me.

"Party Time in Tokyo!" I suppose I find myself in a parent's situation where it's like giving a teenager way too much money and suddenly they are going to run wild somewhere. Well, this should be fun… I hope.

I gave a wry smile as he continued to detail his plans to dominate all games in arcades, drink a lot, visit theme parks, party hard and possibly do adult things. Well, it's not like he can get women pregnant currently, so whatever.

Once he got out of the bathroom, I immediately went and began to take my long due shower. I noticed that he left the home immediately based on what I can sense from the boundary field around the house, which reminds me that I need to upgrade the field in this house, and also for the warehouse and the new house I bought. Considering that they will be the base of my operations.

I would probably get to work on setting the lab tomorrow. As far as I'm concerned I have no plans on Sunday. I managed to get some work done in my travels, albeit not much.

I managed to make was a few all-in-one Archer and Hyoudou Issei transformation pills, through it won't change my height. On a side note, I managed to grow taller more quickly than I expected, perhaps it's my body adapting to be more combat ready. I currently stand at 174cm, much taller than I've been before.

In an effort to better understand the reincarnation system of the Evil Pieces I ended up creating its opposite.

I guess the only proper term to call them would be [Reverse Pieces]. I wondered why racial traits and Sacred Gears would remain despite reincarnating to a devil, so after a few tests in that direction using some traced Evil pieces I found that it changed the subject in different ways in both soul and body. The body's DNA is only changed to an extent where the most basic of Devil traits are gained, such as strength, magic type, wings, etc… However the soul is changed the least, using my understanding from the [Heaven's Feel], [Omnyodo], [Kido] and my [Intuitive Aptitude] I could see that the soul was only changed to allow for Demonic energy and it is closer to say that the Evil Piece acts as a 'shell' for the soul so that it seems more devil-like than it actually is.

That is to say, using the combination of the knowledge and techniques of those branches, I made the [Reverse Pieces] so that it removes the shell around the soul, which also happens to be equal to the body in regards to the housing of special traits. The [Heaven's Feel] part comes from manifesting the soul over the current body, using the soul's memory before the Evil piece was applied, as a template to rebuild the body anew, using an aspect of [Kido] healing techniques, the [Kaiho].

I'm beginning the think that I've gotten way to anti-social considering that I'm monologing and explaining to myself about what I've done. Its times like this I wished I had some other being living inside me that I can talk to right? Or at least some people that won't get bored with my ramblings or mad scientist moments.

Maybe I should just hire people to talk to? Nah, waste of money.

Oh! By the way, I managed to complete an [Assassin Class Card] by copying and implanting my [Presence Concealment] skill and…

"ARRRRGH!FUUCCCKK!" I scream.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT TO MYSELF 'OH! BY THE WAY…' WHAT THE HELL, I'M SERIOUSLY TALKING TO MYSELF! SHIT, THIS IS NOT NORMAL! WAIT, OF COURSE I'M NOT NORMAL! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Crap, I must be going mad. I blame the whole 'wham episode' trope with all that doomsday talk plus the only people I have dealt with over the weeks was with criminals, victims, criminals that are victims of circumstances, asshole victims, crazy self-proclaim exorcists, stray devils and douche bags devils.

I quickly finish my shower and prepared to go out.

I can't deal with this shit without throwing myself to work. I'm sure I can find some drug lord to bust, another military compound to sneak into and hack for knowledge and information, or I could go back to focus on grinding, after all I do need large soul stones to make [Class cards]. I could go and make my labs and make my house look nice.

Or maybe I could spend some time with my parents. I could call Aika up and hand her some souvenirs. I could call Murayama and Katase to see if they are free tomorrow, or just drop by. Heck, I would even bother with Motohama and Matsuda, maybe some oppai like the good old times, okay, they were horrible old times, but still….

I could probably spar with Sasaki without reinforcing myself at my current level, although I would probably lose. Wait a minute, I'm not supposed to consider fighting at supersonic speeds 'normal'.

In fact, a bigger question would be since when was I suddenly obsessed with normalcy. I obviously threw that out of the window and blew it up with a [Caladbolg II] long ago.

Normalcy would mean going back to my listless and going with the motions life. Despite killing and doing other things I still regret, it actually makes me fulfilled to be living my life like this. Then why am I seeking this normalcy.

Wait a minute! This normalcy has to do with people! The problem started because any meaningful social interaction I had during my travels boiled down to 'doing what I needed to do' whether it was comforting victims or striking fear into the hearts of criminals as I dealt with them. Any normal conversation was with Doomwing through our mental connection, and he is clearly not normal. Conversations with my parents and Sasaki was done through Doomwing as well.

Clearly I won't be fulfilled if go back on the path of normality. But as a human, and as a relatively well-adjusted (lol, not really) healthy male (perverted) high-schooler, there are some needs that just has to be satisfied or my work will be interrupted.

But the more time I spend with people, the less time I have to research, grind, improve the world among other things… What then… If only I could use the [Shadow Clone Jutsu] and have clones do the social interaction and friendship stuff for me. But…

Even If I can make chakra do to the [Shadow Clone Jutsu] I have no chakra pathway system for me to mold and control it.

Oh! Come to think of it, Archer clearly used less mana than I do for breaking Caladbolg into a broken phantasm (As Caladbolg has 7000 durability, i.e. needs 7000 mana). Saber could use Excalibur whilst coming to the world with less than 1250 prana. If I remember correctly, Prana is created using Mana from the air and OD from the persons lifeforce. Looking at chakra which is a combination of the spiritual and physical energy, the resemblance is uncanny.

If we take into account that Magic Circuits are based in the soul. Then take into account the Chakra pathway system and the Chakra coils is physically based.

And then noting that the feats in Naruto are overall much more impressive due to Chakra than Fate/Stay Night, what with essentially passive reinforcement and Madara Fucking Uchiha. And then we consider than Prana is more potent than mana itself, as less prana is needed to break [Caladbolg II] compared to mana.

Both of which draws from lifeforce and spiritual energy to an extent, represented by HP and MP for me. And finally, the fact that Shirou Emiya managed to create artificial magic circuits.

It stands to reason that it is possible that the chakra pathway system and coils are similar to physically evolved magic circuits. Artificial magic circuits are still located in the soul despite using physical nerves to make them. It must be entirely possible for me to research into this avenue and possibly succeed in creating my own chakra or magic circuit system physically across my body.

I mean, everything else worked so far, I don't see why this won't work. If things go wrong, I will just rely on my LUK to get me threw, along with whatever safety nets I will prepare.

To be a Shinobi is to endure, as it shares the same Kanji character and was referenced by Jiraiya, Hashirama and Naruto.

To be a magus, is to walk with death. Said every magus ever.

If I'm going to make sure my life works, I'm going to be prepared to take risks. In fact, I was prepared all along. Why else would I risk my life against the monstrosities in the Illusion Barriers.

I steeled my resolved as I got changed and got ready to begin my experiments.

However, I felt a strong being walking pass my boundary field. Since I felt no animosity from both [Detect Intent] which is ranked D and from the boundary field, I decided to go out to greet whoever it is. Although I have at least 20 weapons in mind to launch from the [Gate of the Gamer] should things go wrong, I also could use Hado #90 [Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)] chant less to crush whoever it is quickly should things go sour. If the battle is way to upclose I can blast them away with [Fire Dragon's Roar]. Also, my [Multiverse Martial Arts] is at level 30 ranked Expert, which is more than enough for some special distance creation techniques.

I opened the door and saw a man with black hair and golden bangs wearing a yukata that clearly screams 'casual'. And after a quick [Observe] I wanted to laugh as I met just the right guy for my plans, or so I hoped.

"Yo, I suppose you're Hyoudou Issei, my organisation has a business proposition for you!" The guy immediately said after I met his eyes.

"Sup, Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori, come on right in and let's talk business, or we can start with small talk, whatever." I replied while smirking.

His face showed surprise for a second before replying to me with a slightly smug smile.

"Sounds great…. Archer."

Excellent, I just found someone where I can rant some scientific stuff, considering his details shows that he is enthusiastic researcher on Sacred Gears and other stuff, it looks like I will have my fill of social interaction.

A/N: Hi guys, thanks for the support. I read all the comments and PM's and through I haven't managed to get the time to answer all of them directly or personally. I can say some general stuff like…

I will be working on characterisation for other characters, e.g. Doomwing more, on his Tokyo misadventures.

I hope to expand on Issei's character that he is still normal in some senses, that he needs people. And his desires are 'normal' in terms of purpose. However his methods and goals he sets himself are not normal.

The history of [The Gamer] will not be as crucial early on, but will be more important past Volume 3's events.

For the antagonists, Issei will be their wake up call boss. Expect smarter antagonists post Volume 4 events.

I hope to get working on this more often and as well as getting to work on that Sao crossover, but the next 3 days I will be busy on a family trip. Finally made it back to my home country. Ahhh, curry, Chinese food, Indian food, how I missed thee.

Thanks for all the insight and comments. Some of you mentioned stat inconsistencies which was my mistake as I was doing some rebalancing and neglected some bits.

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I hope to incorporate as much as I can to improving the story and my writing. And special thanks to the scientist that pointed out some science facts on stem cells for me, I will correct that later.

Check out the skill list for comparative stats for Issei post adventure and other soon to be main players.

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 16 (will age up on April 16)

**LVL:** 62 **EXP:** 322/279575

**Title**: **[Suicidal Sword Master] Affiliation**: None

**Race:** Human

**HP:** 5220/5220 **Regen:** 323.64 per minute (1% (Base) + 1% (Avalon) + 4.2% (regeneration skill))

**MP:** 4980/4980 **Regen:** 396.45 per minute (0.6*WIS + 0.02% of max mana per WIS)

**STR:** 288 (120+168)

**END:** 261 (120+141)

**AGI:** 464 (150+314)

**INT:** 265 (150+115)

**WIS:** 248.4 (120+128.4)

**MAG:** 494 (150+344)

**LUK:** 100 (100+0)

**GAR**: 110 (110+0)

**Points:** 18

**Note: GAR increases permanently as more GAR worthy deeds happen.**

**Name**: Azazel **Age**: ?

**LVL:** ? **EXP:** ?

**Title**: **[Governor General of the Fallen Angels] Affiliation**: Grigori

**Race:** Fallen Angel

**HP:** ?

**MP:** ?

**STR:** 2000

**END:** 800

**AGI:** 1200

**INT:** 333

**WIS:** 170

**MAG:** 5279

**LUK:** 110


	11. Chapter 11: I fell very small

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: Long-time no see, very busy lately. And also had too many ideas on how this story could gothat I ended up stuck at one point just planning how I should progress the story. The Asia Arc will not follow the stations of Canon but will be happening alongside another arc or two. Because In real life there's no such thing as 1 arc happening at a time. _

_On another note, I have read a lot of Naruto, Fate, DXD, Harry Potter,RWBY, Worm fanfictions in the meantime along with the original sources so I'm reasonably confident in ensuring this lives up to the parody tag. I hope to ensure there's plenty of humor later and apologise for all the angst and grim darkness. On the topic of Grimdark, I am enjoying a roleplaying fanfiction story about Hai to gensou no grimgar and a SI on spacebattles. _

_And most importantly, thank you all for your encouragement and comments. I truly appreciate it and apologise for not responding personally. But unfortunately I am really busy IRL as I'm in my final year of university. Despite this I hope to update this more often with shorter chapters._

_Will be using *** or whatever to represent scene breaks or time skips. I will also be experimenting with some POV changes since those will be integral for the main plot._

Chapter 11

"I'm not saying that a mobile fortress for the Grigori isn't a cool idea, it's the fact that you insist that you want it to have giant legs makes the idea completely impractical and ridiculous!"

"Being able to stomp on your enemies whilst gloating on top of your stronghold is hardly unfeasible!" The fallen angel governor replied as he defended his idea.

"If I recall, your enemies mainly consist of devils and angels, which, by the way, have wings. I highly doubt sluggish giant legs would be effective at stomping people hundreds of feet in the air. Plus, there is little mobility in a grounded mobile fortress. Can we just go back to my idea about a heli-carrier instead?" I reply with a relatively sound response to Azazel's obsession with ideas that allow him to gloat like a last boss from a RPG.

As if his idea to decimate devils from a mobile weaponized nanomachine throne wasn't already unnecessary.

In any case this was the type of 'small talk' that we have settled into for the past 20 minutes.

My parents had left us alone to chat in the living room. They didn't mind having a guy that could level this town in seconds being invited in, although they were a bit disappointed that I 'got down to business' so quickly after coming home. I will have to make it up to them later… at least after I can make clones to do it for me. For efficiency sake of course, I doubt clones return physical improvements through training to me, at most they can probably train mental skills and technique.

While me and the guy were making 'small talk' whilst dodging around the issue of our respective activities, aka about me being Archer and his motives, I was busy spamming [Observe] in my head and levelled up the skill massively. I literally used in dozens of times within a second for all the time we were talking.

After all, [Zero Lag] essentially messed up my sense of time, personally I would say its an improvement, but it's actually horrible in social situations for me. Despite my need for social interaction, the need resides more on the creation, maintenance and building of a relationship whilst expressing myself. However, for me it feels at least 26 times longer than it should, due to my thinking power and reaction to stimulus being abnormal.

I would describe the act of listening to people a mix of reading their lips while slowly recording the sounds they make and reconstructing it as words after they have completed speaking a word. It's like listening to a video recording in super slow motion, or rather, it's like you are using Time Alter X 26.

Don't get me started when I reinforce my mind, with my level in [Reinforcement] at 45, that's a 230% increase, more than triple in stats.

When reinforced I'm more than a match for Azazel, more so with the fact that [Gamer's body] gives me logic defying perfect speed, reaction etc… And there's also the upgraded [Resistance Zero] which makes my equipment immune to resistance damage. Increasing my base STR upgraded my [Villain's True power] to [Villain's Overwhelming Power] which allows me to use conserved STR for AGI instead. If attacking at Mach 6 wasn't already enough then I can easily go faster.

Travelling without attacking is ridiculous enough with my [Hohō] at level 51. Now, moving at over Mach 300 is around 100 km per second. The circumference of the Earth is 40075 km and the straight line distance to the moon is 384000 km. On the assumption that I throw gravity out of the window and can move at any angle normally without stopping then I could run the circumference of the earth in just over 6 minutes and reach the moon in an hour. Of course, the whole travelling to the moon thing won't happen until I can alter how gravity acts on me. The air bit can easily be solved by wrapping myself in an air bubble using [Aero] from my [FF Black Magicks Series].

But I digress, the fact is that my [Observe] has risen to level 60 and allowed me to see his stats, a bit about his history, some interesting titbits and some of his skills were the major bonus. It seems that using [Observe] on higher level or more advanced objects allows me to gain more skill exp.

The funniest shit was how he was going through a very long chuuni phase, [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Governor] LOL. I am so using that at a later point in time.

In any case after a bit of small talk about how stuffing a lot of gadgets into a robotic arm doesn't necessarily make it a better arm, we decided to start the business talk. Whilst it was disturbing that the first things that came to my mind were how to fight him, in the end if he tried something like strong arming me I suppose my mental preparation and assessment would do me good.

"Have a gift out of good faith, afterwards its quid pro quo." I stated right after I was sure we were ready for the business talk.

He smiles briefly, before his face also becomes serious.

"Acceptable, but why the free gift?

"If someone has something I might want then it's only reasonable to barter, but I believe in being generosity, if only to sate a bit of whatever pride I have left. If someone is relatively less well off than me then I will give a lot more for free, it's only fair that way when I have so much, not that I consider my resources to be greater than the Grigori, but I'm thinking of the future here."

Considering my various ways to procure materials, money and my low needs then I can clearly afford to give weapons, tools, and money to those that need them. Although the fact that it hampers me not, doesn't particularly make it much of a sacrifice of love, unlike in regards to the widow's offering in the Bible in Mark 12:41. I memorise a lot of things thanks to [Perfect Memory], although it doesn't mean that things will be brought to notice in my mind unless I actively search for it or I'm lucky.

Although there's no way someone of his level would not be well off, so this is more like a good will gift.

"Well someone's feeling generous…Your research on whatever you're working on with nanomachines for medical purposes."

"Rejected, as a gift that is. You will have to negotiate for that."

As I hit a roadblock in producing a material that can replace flesh and organs in seconds unless I make them with [Alchemy] or magical methods it stands to reason I can use this chance to gain his help in the research instead of just giving what I have now and him leaving off with something that will greatly benefit the Fallen Angels while leaving me behind in that field.

"Then we will go from there, what are you working on that you can't offer it so easily?"

"Just because I invent things and show them off to the public doesn't necessitate giving everything so easily. As a scientist yourself you should know that research takes time and something like that, no matter how quickly I invent something new, It is still valuable, while not as valuable to me it is still more valuable to people that are more in need of healing mechanisms. Would you like me to table an offer?"

He gives a nod, and I continue immediately.

"I can provide you material that can replace flesh and organs within seconds, whilst I have yet to test it on Fallen Angels, I doubt there will be much problems. Unfortunately, I can only produce them with means that … do not fit into human standards as ethical, nor as normal. If you are willing to research a way to reproduce it with human methods while ensuring effectiveness than I can give you samples and the research. Along with some monetary or other forms of extra compensation."

He raised an eyebrow when I said the unethical bit. Although he seemed to be seriously contemplating it.

"Whilst my interest lies in Sacred Gears I won't turn down an opportunity to research something that useful, however I need you to expand on the unethical part as well as the compensation you want.

"Either a large sum of money, or any sort of influence you can provide for getting my creations and innovations on the market as soon as possible, patents and other legal issues are a pain. As for the first part of your question, it's unethical only in the sense that you need biomass to create it, I regenerate from all sorts of wounds quickly, use math."

"I have blackmail on the US president while owning major pharmaceutical companies and other relevant industries across the world. That bit is not issue. But I find it hard to believe a human can regenerate like that much less make something that can."

In response I cut off my right arm using a traced Caladbolg. An Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that boasts high-power and wide-range, which makes even landscape destruction possible. The original could cleanly cut through the top of 3 hills. The Spiral sword is essentially the poster boy (sword) for redrawing maps. Naturally it would cut off my arm easily.

A funny thing about losing a limb for me is that it always seems to translate to a % of current HP damage instead of a flat damage depending on attack. Losing an arm is the equivalent of 15% of my current HP. Which was 783 HP. Any damage after that is from bloodloss. Restoring a limb would simply need for that value from losing the limb to be recovered.

I used [Multi-Cast] and double casted [Cure] from my [FF White Magicks Series], each cure costed about 80 MP and recovered 8% of my max HP. Which in this case is more than enough to cause my arm to regrow instantly.

I wasn't entirely sure what Azazel was feeling, which I immediately remedied by using [Observe] from him.

He was in a state between marvel, shock and disbelief. Although I'm not sure if it was the fact that I could trace and cut off my own arm in less than half a second or that I appeared to have regenerated my arm within a second. As I casted the spell mentally he did not realise I did not regenerate it completely without help. Without the spell I would have needed just over 2 minutes to regenerate it with my current HP regen of 323.64 per minute.

As his mouth was slightly agape from the sight, I grabbed my old right arm with my new right arm then slapped his face with it. He gave me a small 'What the hell man!' look before sighing in resignation.

"What do you want for that trick?"

"That's not negotiable, should we move on?"

"Bah! Fine! We have a deal." He took a notepad and wrote something down before tearing the page off and giving it to me.

"Email me when you have products you need approved, the phone number is good for one use if you need to contact me. I have lots of phones with different numbers, and their usually disposable. You won't believe how many calls I get from the ladies should they get my number."

"Uhuh…." Ignoring his boast about his sexiness and prowess I snap my fingers and had a suitcase, some samples and my notes on the research drop down from my [Gate of the Gamer] unto the table. I then stuffed it in the suitcase and quickly wrote up a receipt for the stuff. As well as dispersing my cut off arm and Caladbolg into my inventory.

Good thing I learnt to access my inventory and status screens without looking at them. It's annoying to have screens blocking your view in a fight when all you want to do is look for a weapon or check your HP.

"What the hell! Who actually gives a receipt for this stuff?"

"I do! The complications that happens when there are no records of delivered products and damage to client relationships are not to be taken lightly." Damn scammers, fool me once shame on them, fool me twice shame on me.

"Tch… to think you would take precautions against my favourite scamming tactic!"

"I suddenly feel like maiming someone." I replied wryly.

After a quick banter he stuffed the receipt into his wallet. He then pointed up to the still open portal.

"Any chance about…"

"No." I immediately reject his interest in my inventory secrets.

"Don't be stingy."

"Says the guest that helped himself to the beer, snacks and my research."

"By the way, I haven't gotten that free gift you promised."

I dropped a robotic eye out of another portal.

"It has an analytical engine, is compatible with biological lifeforms, can run on mana, and it can shoot lasers that can blast through concrete. Plus it has loads of sensors, what kind of sensors you can find out for yourself."

He grabs the eye immediately with a huge grin whilst he holds it like Gollum would of his 'precious'.

"Acceptable for a gift of good faith?" I was replied with a thumbs up.

After he put the eye in his pocket he slumped into the chair he was sitting on.

"Done so soon?" I asked.

"I did came for anything that can help solve our shortage of healing capabilities. Or at least that's one of my reasons for coming. And honestly…" he then sat straight again. "I'm more interested in what you are trying to do and what you're trying to achieve. Not everyone uses their powers for their greater good."

"… As Issei Hyoudou or as Archer?"

"Both… There will be people on the supernatural side that will begin to notice, and well, since I have a head start and a vested interest in your Sacred Gear… I will need to know where you stand. After all, the Grigori is always recruiting Sacred Gear users to bolster our numbers."

Ah yes, the fallen angels, although able to boost their numbers naturally much easier, still are the smallest faction. At least that's what the history book I scanned from Sona told me.

"I'm not interested in joining any factions. I have a lot on my plate as it is and more complexity isn't going to help. And of course, I expect you to answer some of my questions in kind."

"I'm asking something personal, so if your character is acceptable than I will be more than happy to answer personal questions too."

I considered my options and whilst I didn't know him as a friend, this would be a good chance to begin a friendship or at least a partnership, as he has resources, knowledge and connections that will prove useful. I swap my title to [Well-intentioned Extremist] which increases the chance of garnering sympathy by 200% and began to [Monologue].

It was fairly lengthy, covered a bunch of things like ideals, dreams and beliefs. All in all I actually had to think about what I was doing and also the recent things I heard from Alaya. Personally I wasn't too concerned with what Alaya said since I already planned to improve the world as such. Admittedly the thing that struck me the most was that I am essentially trying to be a deterrent against crime and war. And considering the advancements I am bringing in various fields I should eventually be able to reduce poverty, illnesses and other problems.

In my monologue I did not talk about anything Alaya related but mostly focused on why I was doing what I was doing. Namely, I couldn't stand not to do anything. It's not as if I felt I was responsible for everything, it's just that I would feel responsible if I did not try hard enough. I'm well aware that going weeks without sleep mindlessly maiming and killing criminals will not be able to bring about world peace. Nor will it solve problems like hunger, poverty or day to day evils like bullying. In the end I need other means to achieve them, but to get to that point I have to increase my skills, repertoire, arsenal and power. And I can't do that if I'm working non-stop. Work hard, play hard and train hard. I can't do them all.

I certainly did talk about this in length in my monologue as well as my old dreams of being a harem king. Although I explained rather quickly that my definitions of dreams, hopes and ideals have changed considerably. In the end, a thought came to me that I was essentially trying to achieve a utopia of sorts despite knowing it is not achievable. I get the feeling I'm kind of a mix of EMIYA and Matou Zouken if this is the case. Either way I did mention this, along with any happiness from my romantic / social / sex life being a much less important side quest that if it happens, then great, if not, then it's A-Okay since I can put that off once I ensured I last long enough to achieve my aims and live a life after that.

Mind you, I rather enjoy mortality. It makes me feel, well human. If I have no fear of death I won't have any drive to achieve my goals quicker nor will I work so hard to improve myself. Although now that I think about it, it's not death I fear, it's dying before fulfilling my aims and responsibilities that scares me. And well, I small part of me fears that being able to live so long would make me stunted in a way. Specifically in how the supernatural world seems to be stuck up in their old laws and traditions.

I certainly did not forget to add in the fact that I am in fact remorseful over the deaths and sufferings I caused in my little crusade. Certainly not enough for me to stop what I'm doing. And while I don't enjoy it, I can at least rationalise why I do what I do. And certainly I found it better to claim responsibility for that I've done rather that claiming it for 'justice' like an ally of justice would or for the 'greater good' as… what was that wizard in that book series I ordered but have not learnt from yet… I think it was Dumbledore.

Either way, I always did things for myself. Saving, hurting, killing, giving, feeding, creating and destroying. In the end I did it because If I didn't I could not be satisfied. So long as I did things to best fir the situation and my moral code in the way that leaves the least regret then it was fine. I could justify that to myself and I can accept the responsibility for it. I won't do anything and claim I did it for the masses because hypothetically speaking, say a young girl needed to be sacrificed for the sake of the majority and I was the only one in position to do the deed. In that situation, no matter what I would never say I did it to save the world, I would say, I did it because If I did not sacrifice one life for the rest then I would regret it a lot more then the alternative. And I would certainly not placed the sin of killing a young girl on the majority, because in the end the actions were of my own choice, thus my responsibility.

In any case, I did say the above almost word by word. Although considering the effort I put into Iong winded monologues I should really learn [Memory Partition] and [Thought Acceleration] so that I can coordinate my movements and my thoughts better as a result of [Zero Lag] screwing with my perception of time. On the other hand, [Thought Acceleration] could possibly make my life incredibly dull, as if having to listen to people at 1/26 speed isn't annoying enough. Then again, I could use the additional processing speed to simulate normal speech in my head instead of just interpreting it through lip movements and word by word.

Come to think of it, as much as I desire some talking and social interactions, it will essentially be hell for me to talk with people on topics I rather avoid. Namely, typical high-school chatter, small talk on uninteresting topics, self-important villain monologues, and well… a lot of things.

In any case I decided to bring the monologue to a close and see Azazel's reaction, along with getting information on his aims.

*15 minutes later*

A certain 12 winged fallen angel was currently crawling out of a crater in some frozen wasteland in Siberia. Why might a fallen angel at his level find himself in a crater thousands of kilometres away from the house of a Japanese family?

"He just had to grab the face didn't he! 'Lets have a spar' he says, 'Since its not a fight to the death, I will go easy on you' he says."

Sensing something coming at him at high speeds from the dust, ice and snow clouding his view, the fallen angel leaped and flapped all his wings immediately to propel him upwards.

Just barely dodging 3 fine blades that would have gave him a job change to 'pin cushion'.

"Note to self, Hyoudou Issei is a complete NutjARRGHGHHH"

His sentence was cut short when the aforementioned nutjob slammed his wing protected back with an oversized blade with way too many edges to be practical.

Thankfully being a few millennia years old came with the ability to solidify his wings to be as hard as the densest steel automatically to danger. It also helps the weapon was only D ranked in power compared to a Noble Phantasm and that it worked better as an amplifier to the [Black Flames] ability than an actual weapon. It also helped that the nutjob was trying to figure out the minimum level of weapons that could harm a being that's comparable to a Maou by starting with the weakest weapons.

Azazel ended up making another crater. At least this time it wasn't his face that kissed the ground.

"Huh, D-ranked weapons can go through your skins but not the wings huh…." The mana reinforced human pondered as he stood in the air watching Azazel get up from the second crater.

How did they get to this point? It went something along the lines of a teenagar delivering a self-depreciating speech about wanting to create a Utopia among some of his own personal ideals and dreams. And then some world weary fallen angel agreeing on some points but ultimately calling those goals too high for a human.

Now, Hyoudou Issei certainly did not mind people talking down on the path he had chosen. What he did not, or rather could not take, was someone claiming it was too lofty for a human to do so.

Mind you, Azazel was not a racist. But being able to wipe the floor with humans for the majority of his lifetime did lower his expectations of their physical capabilities by quite a bit.

Azazel reasoned that most supernatural beings would look down on humans and existing prejudices would impede him greatly. Along with most wanting to keep their possessions and influence on Earth, he gave me an example of weapon producers being owned by devils in the USA, which makes so much sense in hindsight. Back then, the fallen one had explained his goals of attaining peace by sucking up to other gods from other mythologies, garnering lots of favours to bring peace. Currently his goals are to keep the world mostly as it is whilst changing the supernatural political and social landscape.

One thought that a human set his sights too high and would burn himself out committing atrocities for his greater good. One thought that the fallen angel set his sights too low and forsook their original goal of guiding humanity to exploiting them for status quo in the supernatural world.

And so, it came to the point where they both had something to prove. Agreements were made. Should the boy lose he would join the Grigori and awaken his Sacred Gear. Should the fallen lose then he would reconsider the feasibility and a partnership to achieve something greater.

Although, in the end the fight wasn't that serious as the boy would break his cardinal rule of battle of not talking to the enemy and not attacking when the enemy is talking. Which Azazel, who is a huge ham whenever he gets into it, greatly appreciated.

In fact, if it were so serious then the fact that [Gamer's Body] made it so that numerical values only were a proper representation for whoever had it essentially made the young boy able to fight at logic defying levels. Whilst the one that didn't have it could only fight at a fraction of his listed stats, whilst temporarily reaching his listed stats under certain conditions.

These were all already taken into account by the boy that had honestly had combat wisdom beyond his years due to the memories of the life of a dragon-slayer mage and a blacksmith magus that fought all sorts of monstrous beings all his life.

The black and white married blades appeared in the boys hands, his outfit was swapped for the [Lost Souls] set for its greater magic resistance. As the fallen angel had greater reserves and magical damage, it would be much more useful as the equipment can absorb magic damage and convert it into MP as well. Coupled with Kanshou and Bakuya's additional physical and magical resistance when wielded together. In addition to the [Protect] and [Shell] buff. It allowed the boy to achieve another secondary aim, that is to safely gain a [Magic resistance] and [Light energy resistance] from the fight.

The boy had made a point to Azazel that with his speed he could kill him anytime, as his shunpo and his greater overall speed allowed him to remove Azazels arm when they were still in Japan before he healed it back. And then used the moment of shock to grab the fallen angels face and body, dragging him to Siberia and tossing him into the ground.

A giant light spear was flung at the boy, who changed his stance to one he copied of Kirito from SAO and refine during his travels where he sliced bullets and shells during the conflicts he found himself in, the [Yolo Dual Blades Stance]. With a sword in front and one ready at the back, he sliced at the spear, chipping it and destroying it.

However, a thrown light spear consisted of various elements. A [Light energy] element that composed the [Type] of the attack, the magic that gives it shape, holds it together and provides the power. And of course the 'thrown' bit implies kinetic force. Which a powerful fallen angel light him could instead just conjure and launch the spears with magic instead although it would be weaker than doing it by a magic reinforced throw.

This was a necessary dissection of the attack is because the boy destroyed the shape and much of its power, however he neglected the combined kinetic energy and the rest of the magic from the destroyed spear and certainly did not expect it to detonate when he was half way going slash happy at the attack.

*Back to Issei*

You just had to go 'get into my chopper' on the spear didn't you stupid Issei.

Maybe I should try using [Observe] on an incoming attack instead of just people and stationary objects.

It was certainly a great idea if I had done it BEFORE I started to attack the spear.

Sure I didn't expect it to blow up, not like I could't avoid the explosion. With [Zero Lag] and my reinforced mind which boosted my INT, I was more than able to see the beginning of the explosion and escape accordingly.

Whilst I did escape by moving away, unfortunately my [Intuitive Aptitude] came with a great thirst for understanding things I have not seen before and made me took the time to analyse the attack therefore slowing my action by about 0.05 seconds. And ended up with me taking over 500 damage to the face despite my equipment, reinforcement, and bonuses.

That's what happens when you go against a magical heavy hitter when you're more of an anti-personnel guy. Thank goodness I remembered to buff myself with [Regen] which heals 10% HP per minute, that should take care of the damage in less than a minute with my other HP regen skills.

**You have gained [Light Energy Resistance ] and [Magic Resistance] by taking significant magical damage.**

The explosion launched me a few hundred meters 45 degrees upwards. Swiping the screen away mentally, I was greeted with countless light spears being launched from the ground.

Ok, maybe not countless, it was more like 800 visible light spears and probably another 1600 behind them that would be launched in waves.

Opening a portal above me using my [Gate of the Gamer] I allowed my fake Ig-Alima to shield me. I'm unable to make perfect copies of Divine Constructs although I can make degraded copies at a huge cost. Much like [Excalibur Image], this would be called [Ig-Alima Image] the fake green sword of the Mesopotamian God Zababa, the fake Mountain Felling Sword.

Running from the spears was completely feasible, but I would rather not lose track of Azazel as my [Clairvoyance] can't keep up with the distance I make a second when I Shunpo. A full Shunpo would take me well over 50 km away whilst I can't even see 10% of that distance.

Thus, I use the giant Noble Phantasm as a shield by not launching it. The portals I create from the gate cannot move their position once open. But then can rotate from their position so long as there is physical space. I never had to use that tactic as I never fought someone that would push me to use it, at least until now.

I then rapidly rotated Ig-Alima from the portal like a compass drawing a circle on a piece of paper, creating a cone like shield that defended me from the hundreds of spears. The hundreds of spears that flew straight at me from my back, front, sides, below and above me were mostly neutralised. Allowing me to slice apart the numerous but much smaller spears that did get past me.

However, the combined might of over a thousand light spears of someone with a MAG of 5000 lowered the blades durability to just under a thousand.

When the overwhelming by spears tactic did not work it would seem that Azazel took matters into his own hands quite literally, by condensing his light energy and magic into gauntlets and punched the rapidly rotating Ig-Alima into dust.

When the projection had dissipated he rushed straight at me, I quickly swapped my stance to the [CG EMIYA Stance] and began to parry the attacks.

He used his wings to fly around and attacked me at all angles. I used my [Mana Steps] to shift, move and pivot myself to adjust to the unnatural angles.

His magic enhanced blows were more than capable of destroying my twin blades should they get about 2-3 direct hits from them. On the other hand my blades would be more than capable of cutting through his skin and causing some damage to his enhanced wings.

I would have cautiously move whilst I'm in the air as he is much more used to aerial combat whilst I'm much more ground combat orientated.

My [Detect Intect] works as a sixth sense to feel how and where he wants to attack me from, combined with the speed of my perception allowed me to perfectly parry all of his attacks. Although I have to credit my greater speed in general for this.

Now that I'm within his sights his millenniums worth of combat experience shines through, considering that I was unable to find an opening at all, despite it being clear that he rarely ever resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Perhaps this is his way of holding back… but then again I intend to push him fully so that he will fully consider me capable of achieving what I set out to do. Whilst I could just blitz him with my max speed or win Gilgamesh style I would rather not at this point.

As we continued our supersonic battle in midair my [Eye of the Mind (True)] had already came up with over twenty strategies, which would decrease as the battle went on simply because of my lower mana reserves.

I decide to go for the low mana but risky strategy, I slowly repositioned myself and faked a bigger opening than I usually do. I faked a stumble in the air as if I am stumbling on the ground as well as creating a large false opening at my left side.

As I battled on I could see that Azazel could barely see my blows yet were able to react accordingly, it is likely a much bigger portion of his AGI was in reaction and attacking speed rather than movement speed. Thus, when I repositioned myself I did so by moving away at from him, allowing the option of either blasting me with magic, rushing at me and attacking with a left hook or making a light construct to slash me from the side.

It is likely that he assumed I'm more than able to get rid of his smaller spears, he won't underestimate my speed so he won't rush at me. If he researched about Archer then he should expect some Anti-Magic weapons and capabilities. So making a long spear to attack that opening or retreating would be the best option. However, I took advantage that I had essentially pushed him to auto-fight mode and the fact that I called myself Archer should be a dead giveaway that creating space between us would in fact backfire on him. This would increase the likelihood of doing what is essentially second nature to fallen angels.

That is making another damn light spear.

Which he obviously did in order to slash me from the side.

I flipped the blade in my left hand to a backhand grip to intercept the spear that extended 2 meters past my body.

However 0.2 seconds before my two constructs would clash I took 0.1 seconds to trace a crimson spear right behind and just slightly next to the very opening I created.

Gáe Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism. The spear that severs all magic energy and its constructs, including my copied weapons.

I fired it as soon as it was created, using the light from Azazel's light spear and the flat of my blade to block off vision of the [Tracing] going on. This allowed it to be fired at, and allowed it to dispel both the light spear and my blade, at an angle that shot straight back to Azazel's hand.

Perhaps it was instinct, or maybe combat intuition that something was very wrong that made him react slightly quicker than I expected. Regardless, it was not quick enough that even if he tried to move his hand and body, the spear still struck. Slicing off his thumb as well as some of his skin on his arm.

Using Shunpo, I took advantage of the opening created by his lack of weapons and slashed with the sword in my other hand. All while recreating the blade that was dispelled earlier.

He was quick enough to erect a magical barrier of sorts, but not quick enough to fully escape my swung sword which was slightly slowed when it sliced that quickly erected barrier.

Small drops of blood was left in the air as the fallen angle had backed away with a shallow cut on his torso.

A quick [Observe] showed that he looked as if he wanted to say something. So I decided to indulge him, something I would not do in a real fight. Since I fully believe in attacking someone when they are busy monologuing. Admittedly, I personally hope people listen when I am monologuing, simply for the tactical advantages.

"…"

"…. Oi, isn't this the time where you comment or something?"

"I don't usually talk when I fight so please don't expect anything out of me. A last boss character like you should just unveil your trump or go into your final form already!" I retorted back, just because I'm letting him monologue and power up doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Tch! You were much more fun when we were talking about science! Actually, scratch that, your only fun when we talk science."

Hey! I actually resent that. It's not my…entirely my fault my sense of fun has been distorted. IT'S ON NOW!

"I don't think you have the right to comment on that considering that we just met… Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Governor." Smirking as I let the remark sink in.

I savoured his facial expression changing to one of utter shock.

"What's wrong Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Governor? Wonder how I knew that little title of yours? I'll let you in on that little secret if you can make me surrender. Why don't you use you [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] on me? Forgot to bring your secret weapon?"

And then I realised I may have made a terrible mistake.

A line of thought that I should not have neglected.

"How do you that name…" his face turning deadly serious, "Ah, but I suppose I will just have to force that answer out of you."

I made a mistake by letting slip that I knew something I should not have known. Something that I should only have known if I was not Hyoudou Issei, a human that has barely even approached adulthood. Something that you had to be affiliated with the fallen angels and be at least a millennia old to have known.

And with that line his power levels shot up literally. His change in stats only amounted to a 20% increase in all fronts, however, everyone knows that 'power' in generally consists of a combination of factors and not just one stat, like STR or MAG. After all, increasing my STR and AGI by 10% would increase my attack power a lot more than just 10%.

And then my [Observe] gave me the revelation that both high ranking angels and fallen angels tend to specialise in an 'element' to empower and based their techniques on. Most would specialise in only one.

Azazel got to the point where he was sick of people mocking his chuuni days to the point where he made their joke a reality.

He delved into 3 'elements'. Fire, Light and Darkness.

A burst of energy covered his body and was expelled just as quickly. Revealing him to have gained seemingly random placements of blackened skin along with a dark red fiery aura.

"**This mode's power is a lot weaker than the expected output of the artificial Balance Breaker I was working on. But allow me to beat into your puny head why that title stopped being so funny."**

Seems like the 'friendly' bit of the 'spar' is definitely over.

Not that I'm going to just go into high hypersonic speeds and maim him now.

But then again I can't say the same about him.

My [Detect Intent] and [Eye of the Mind(True)] triggers in my head. A slight sidestep in the air and two beams of magic narrowly passes by my body. Ah, he could have fought with more magic before, in a way he was holding back too, although at his previous speed it would not have mattered.

A memory triggers, crap, these aren't my memories, these are Shirou Emiya's memories… no Archer's… no … it's a combination. Just as Natsu's memories is triggered by my rage and allows me easier access to his skills, the sense of the type of danger posed by Azazel triggers another set of memories.

Bombardments of magic attacks, part of it in the memories and in reality. Similar… Attacks come out from centre of magic circle… or is it a portal? No, in reality its from the magic circle but the attacks are coming from both types in the memories. One from Archer and one from an iteration of Shirou Emiya.

Ahhh, I've done goofed. The memories were a shortcut which filled my [Gallery] and my head with weapons which I haven't even scanned, seen or reproduced. But also memories I had not processed. I have been leeching of those memories experiences subconsciously all this time, which explains my quick rise in level of [Eye of the Mind(True)]. It was only after I got my advanced mental capabilities that it started happening when I was conscious.

The current battle had turned into high speed laser dogging jewel thief simulator and Touhou in 3D. Beams, bullets, blasts, bombardments and whatever other alliterative desriptions of attacks were sent at me. It was not a melee, nor was it a long range fight. The battle would certainly be classified under mid-range. With Azazel's Aura slightly oppressing my movements and further preventing me from safely engaging in earnest. Weaving out of battle is a possibility, but my [Clairvoyance] is not capable of seeing as far as a single flash step would take me.

Words ring in my head as I dodge more attacks… "Sharpen your senses to your utmost" I do exactly that. "A single move can prove fatal. A single moment can spell death. Kill off any needless thoughts." I do exactly that. My musings ended there. "The only thing we should be seeing for now is the boundary between life and death"

Magic attacks greater than my magic defence. Death instantaneous. Mobility is of highest priority. Other body parts can be sacrificed so long as survival can be maintained.

"Think ten steps ahead, and seize even five more seconds of survival!" Opponent is putting focus on maintaining his state and magic attacks, despite his speed improvement his overall preference for mobility is greatly reduced.

"Any one of these blades/magical attacks can finish you off. Multiple attacks that don't allow for escape or defence…" The memory ended there.

Mana is still reasonably high, almost a minute has passed since this renewal of attacks has begun. Analysis, opponents state cannot be maintained without damaging of his body. Confusion, Fear, Rage. Infusion of magic and elemental power pushing his capabilities to his maximum. Still has plenty of mana, expenditure increases exponentially. Delayed battle unacceptable because killing and heavy damage would reduce relationship connection. Battle should be ended quickly.

Options. First, counter with own aura. Done. Mana expenditure set to equal regeneration. Heat, element of darkness and element of light still remains. Heat is the main threat for now. The rest can be avoided. Their [Light Magic] does not travel at the speed of actual light, formation and fluctuation too slow to defend the opponent's body.

Goals. A surrender of the opponent. Too much political capital, information and influence too die. An option that provides a mutual disadvantage but in actuality does not affect me at all.

Elemental infusion into Aura, [Water], I cast the [Black Magick]. Heat and Water mix as I close the gap between us. Steam is produced. Vision is impaired. My vision remains clear, [Clairvoyance] sees through such obstacles. Heat is still present but tolerable. Barriers come up. Magic surrounds his body to shield him. Worthless. Gáe Dearg and Rule Breaker are already in my hand. Barriers are pierced. The careful infusion of his own magic to boost his state was cancelled by the Noble Phantasm of the dagger and spear. Both were driven at both arms, vitals were not attacked. With a upwards kick and a [Mana Step], opponent and own body driven into the ground. Half a dozen traced black keys pierced both his legs. Another half a dozen at his shadows at a very flat angle. Battle ended. Quest window confirms it. Reducing survival protocols. Reengaging scientific thought. Reengaging emotional thought. Reengaging….

The process finished quicker than it began. I take a quick stock of the battlefield. Completely Decimated. Lots of melted ice and snow. Water, craters, burnt and blown apart trees.

I hate cleaning up. Should have made an ID, no, should not reveal that ability. Too valuable as an escape mechanism.

Azazel remains in shock but quickly regains composure. Seems to note that his survival is not in danger due to the ease his life could have ended.

Ah yes, serious combat happened because I made a mistake in revealing knowledge I should not have known. I should focus more on WIS and LUK.

"I know I have raised some suspicions with that statement, all I can say is that we all have secrets. And no, you don't know me from back then, this body wasn't born at the time, that I can say was the complete truth." I allude to the previous centuries.

"… Meh, I was just out of practice, you got lucky…" He replies surprisingly unworried. I wanted to sweatdrop at that, however I realise that was also true and in serious combat without worry of the environment most of my chances of victory relies on high speed strikes and escaping out of Earth's orbits. Then again [Detect Intent] and [Observe] seems to detect some cunning and ulterior motives. Ah of course, untrustworthy people say trust me. More proof is needed.

I hit him with a [Regen], disperse the projections, and hit him with a triple [Cure]. The damage wasn't serious too serious, even his thumb grew back. He was slightly shocked in that, before shaking his head while getting up.

"You could take down a God in a one on one fight, I will give you that." He said with a smile while dusting off debris and switching his costume with magic. "But you still have a long way to go in war strength." Ah yes, honest post battle reviews.

"Noted. You should brush up your melee combat by the way, I could still go faster." I could have used [Villain's Overwhelming Power] at random points to overwhelm him in a microsecond. Then again I didn't need to.

He was looking at me expectantly. Before sighing, "Ah, what a waste. All that raw power could easily be gained if you just unleashed your Sacred Gear, if it is what I suspect it is."

Should have known it would have went to that point. " Dragons are the embodiment of Power in this universe, and it is like a beacon for those with power." I turn towards him, "I am not prepared to deal with those with power. That is why I do not claim more power. I need to build foundations. Safety for my friends, parents and assets. Skills that can rival nations. Knowledge that is comparable to any supernatural faction. Power so that people would consider it a sin to attack me. Until I can be considered the strongest I will never be prepared enough."

To be honest it scares me. Dragons. Sacred Gears. All of it. The way it can easily bring death to those around me. The way Sacred Gear users rarely have a long life due to their usefulness and power. The person can gain power, but what about the rest who are left behind.

And worse is the message by Alaya. 'The End' is essentially EVERY single beings combined stats. It scares me even though I bury it back in the deepest recesses of my mind. I have to get enough power to overpower every single God, Dragon, Human, Devil, Angel, Supernatural Beings, Artificial Beings, Plants and if you count a celestial body as a being, then even planets. I have to someone have power, energy output, intelligence, speed, every single aspect of me has to surpass everything else in existence combined to even be a match for 'The End'. And if I'm included in that, then I have to be strong enough to dwarf even that amount of power to the point where its equivalent to 0.00001% or less.

Of course I kept the rest of those worries away from Azazel and everyone else.

In any case the fight was over, we did not really depart with any feasible objectives set in stone. But we will cooperate more closely, trade information through a variety of networks (I got a couple of his social media accounts and a mansion apparently right in my hometown I can use to leave messages in), help each other 'deal' with meddlesome elements.

We discussed a great deal about information about the various supernatural factions and what needs to be done to attain peace. Apparently he was on good terms personally with Sirzechs Lucifer, Michael (Although he seemed a bit peeved about him, probably about the Shining Blazer thing), Odin and Zeus. Also, every faction has subversive elements that tend to be based on racial superiority and strong traditional hatred for other factions. Go figure.

Guess I have an idea to make sure some people die in a totally 'accidental' manner.

Noting that despite my vigilantism I have barely scratched the surface with the number of people dying, committing crime, getting injured etc…. We decided that I should focus more in the long term in that regard, while somehow keeping up the pace so that the fear of Archer is kept up. I personally thought about using my information gathering skills which I did not elaborate to Azazel on to find Sacred Gear users to recruit/train while giving them a choice between the Fallen Angel side and my own side. I also wanted to in general search for abused kids and get them out of any harmful environment. But I will need to quickly purchase some property for that. Thankfully, Azazel will help me speed up some of them.

After our combined effort fixed (Hint: covered up) the area we were battling in Azazel remarked he would send some subordinates to my area which was controlled by the Gremory clan ( I was screaming internally when he also said the Rias was Sirzech's sister) to finish the trade we agreed on. Although he also talked about his worries about Kokabiel and how some of his subordinates might be taking orders from Kokabiel instead. After that he not so subtlety hinted me to use my previously mentioned skills to sniff some of them out and catch them in the act. Fair trade I guess. Although time consuming, UGRHHHH.

Went I reached home It was late at night, although Sasaki and my parents were having a pleasant chat then. A couple minutes later, it turned back to a welcome home party with lots of beer. Everyone except me drank because my mother said I was still underage. What happened to old enough to kill, old enough to drink? This is an outrage. Although admittedly I doubted I would even be affected by alcohol.

Once all that was done, I made a quick trip to my newly purchased home and opened the huge mountain of boxes which had materials I had Doomwing purchased for me. Stuff like RWBY, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and other western series were sacrificed to my ability. Yum Yum. Along with more light novels, anime, manga, games.

I would get them to acceptable levels of skill one by one I suppose. Definitely starting with Harry Potter because Legilimency and Obliviate is definitely needed in my line of work. After I test out Imperio and Crucio for any negative affects I will see how I can use them effectively. Screw morals. Knights can't save the world, oh wait, I mean wizards.

On another note I remembered that I had all the weapons of several iterations of Shirou Emiya has seen recorded in my Gallery. I recalled of the [The First Gamer's Departure] memory given and decided to see it. Hoping I can get some equipment recorded from it.

The scenery shifted, it changed to one right out of hell.

I see a beautiful woman with long light green hair and OH LOOK OPPA… nope, focussing on the important things right now… a little voice in my head still wants to indulge in my carnal need to ogle. Despite the noise I can see and hear the conversation with the lady and the man which I just noticed stood there. I could not see his features, obscured by a hood which was… so … WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? [Observe] and [Structural Grasp] can't scan the woman, the same with the man, but WHAT IS THAT! THERE IS NO WAY THOSE ARE CLOTHES! Big Bang… Eternal Expansion…. Concepts…. My head… can't comprehend… beyond capabilities…. Previous meltdown and focus on clothes was an attempt to anchor my thoughts to the physical realm…. Whatever he was 'wearing' was something that should not be exist nor could it even be worn… it was like the concept of creation compressed and 'weaved' to become a hood was what he was wearing. And every single piece of equipment was the same.

That is the 'First Gamer' without a doubt. My meltdown made me miss the conversation, but I can always re-watch or recreate it with the perfectly memorised lip movements.

The sky shattered and the memory ended. I will have to rewatch that another time. My brain still hurts.

However I deduced and confirmed at least one thing. The battle ended the moment he went through the crack. Correction, the battle ended so quickly that not even my perception of time can comprehend it. I know this because when I opened my [Gallery] there were quadrillions of entries in pretty much every category.

He fought with everything he had, in that very moment where I was incapable of even catching a glimpse of anything at all.

I was out of my depth. And 'The End' still existed despite the [First Gamer]'s strength. What can I do?

However, there were even more questions when it seemed my LUK influenced me to see the records of a random weapon.

Ascalon. Scoured from the DXD universe. Previous owner, Issei Hyoudou, pawn of Rias Gremory, devil, host of Ddraig.

How? What? When? Where? Why? HOW?

More weapons…. Sword of Paracelsus, Anti-Army A++, Nasuverse, Original Azoth sword, mystic code, high density "philosopher's stone", Paracelsus Von Hohemheim.

The realisation hit me and…

***PING***

**[Fiction Adaption] has revealed changed to reflect its true nature.**

**[Fiction Adaption] has become [Dimension Traveler's Instant Adaption] **


	12. Chapter 12:Substance Abuse?

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: Just a short chapter. Please note that Issei is still a lot weaker than most of the faction leaders overall, but in terms of combat he's more than capable of handling himself. I'm thinking Issei will take advantage of parallel dimensions to find out future events that might happen to him from his Canon self before actually trying to exploit Heroic Spirits for farming purposes. Now that we had our super long descriptive battle we can afford to have a couple of curb stomps for a while._

_Will be using *** or whatever to represent scene breaks or time skips. I will also be experimenting with some POV changes since those will be integral for the main plot._

Chapter 12: Substance Abuse? Facial surgery has never been cheaper!

"[Fira]" Spells of the Fire element are related to consumption, heat, entropy, fuels, energy transfer and thermodynamics. The spell twists itself to a single point. I sustain it.

"[Stone]" Earth element spells relate to grounding, cultivation of energy and energy embedding. I repeat the process.

"[Watera]" Water element spells are related to flows, forms, cycles, combinations and manipulations.

"[Aerora]" Wind Element spells deals with air, kinetic forces, static energy, free energy and directed movement.

"[Osmose]" While the spell normally steals MP from an opponent, I designate the 'target' as the 'world'. Collecting the mana and filtering it for one of its raw forms. Ether. Purest, raw form of Grain, its domains are among the lines of composition, dissolution, modification, separation, unification, spiritual bodies, conceptual weapons and others.

All five elements focused on one point. I complete the ritual magic. A small stone drops from that point.

**[Philosopher's Stone] – Rank A - Durability: 200/200**

**Description: A powerful magical energy cumulate crystal. Simply holding it amplifies, supplement and strengthens your magic. The amount varies upon your skills and your raw power. Auto –revives you once every day should death occur at 20% of your health. Heavily boosts [Alchemy] skill, improves exchange rate of transmutation, allows for equal rate of transmutation for magically strong materials.**

**Element: The 5 great elements of Thaumaturgy of the Nasuverse**

Created by working backwards from the blueprint of the Sword of Paracelsus. It was not traceable till now because I could not comprehend the [Philosopher's Stone], until now that is.

**[Sword of Paracelsus] – Rank A+ - Anti-Army- Durability: 800/800 **

**Attack:200 – MAG Attack: 800**

**Description: Magic Sword of the Elementalist. The original model of the Azoth sword. Paracelsus' magic sword. A mystic code composed of ultra-high density "philosopher's stone". Originally, the effect of this Noble Phantasm was to amplify, supplement &amp; strengthen his magic, but - by performing ritual magic by means of the magical power of the blade, and employing the five elements as catalyst - a temporary pseudo-composition of True Ether from the Age of Gods is also possible. He then smashes the surroundings with the fearsome destructive power of this True Ether (fake).**

**Element: The 5 great elements of Thaumaturgy of the Nasuverse**

**Duration: Permanent**

Even more confirmation…. I turn and compare the bright and glowing light blue philosopher's stone with a different philosopher's stone. This one an artificial, rufescent stone.

**[Philosopher's Stone] – Rank A - Durability: 150/150**

**Description: Could be used to create the Elixir of Life, which extended the drinker's lifespan, heals all afflictions, as well as transform any metal into pure gold. Created by Nicholas Flamel. Dunking it in some water slowly turns it into the elixir, takes 24 hours to make a small flask of elixir. Boosts transfiguration, potion effects and alchemy skills by simply holding it. Origin: One of the Potterverses **

This... definitely confirms the existence of potentially infinite different dimensions and universes.

It took me the whole night and almost all of my on hand materials and some 'acquisitions' to complete the process.

It nags me that someone from the past would be so familiar with modern anime, literature, games etc…. to have this. But then again, he's obviously a dimensional traveller.

But what really bugs me is that it is the main reason I would have the [The Gamer] power seems to be due to the Sacred Gear I have. And based on the information on Ascalon it totally sounds like I'm some sort of main character from some anime. Which leads me to the suspicion I was specifically chosen to gain this power. As I read enough Naruto fanfics to see Naruto gaining the [Gamer] power (p.s. this was after I learnt English).

But why me? I don't feel worthy. Assuming that in most circumstances based on comparison with Naruto fanfiction tropes and Ascalon's history, it would seem that this is essentially a [For Want of a Nail] situation, where [The Gamer] is the nail. And based on my character before I certainly feel that other people would be more worthy of it. Perhaps its only because of the Welsh Dragon sealed inside my Sacred Gear that I was even considered.

Guh! Depressing thoughts! Shoo! Rather than moping I should be focusing on taking responsibility and focussing on what needs to be done. Also, just because I have all this new information and knowledge available doesn't mean I should be dependent on it, after all, it wasn't enough to beat 'The End' permanently. But then again I can't be stubborn and be inefficient either…

Regardless, actually dimension travel isn't included in the package. But I'm certain there will be plenty of information in the [Gallery] for me to achieve it. Anything related to the [Kaleidoscope] and the [Second Magic] will allow me to reverse engineer and reproduce it.

From what I notice from Azazel, most of the beings here are power heavy but lack in conceptual power. I will have to focus on conceptual defences and attacks as it will take a long time to train up my raw stats.

I'm too specialised in Anti-Personnel Combat and my Anti-Army capabilities cost too much mana to be used carelessly. My broken [Caladbolg II] can't even be charged with mana in one go and needs a few charges to get it prepared. My main theory is that I need access to Prana rather than Mana. I also need Chakra, however I was not born with that capability. On the other hand, I could conduct experime…. I mean 'research with uninformed consent' on the Yokai populace in Kyoto for anything on how Chakra works here….

In any case the quickest way to raise my offensive power I can currently come up with is by utilising [The Gamer] ability to gain skills and equipment based on the opponent I kill. It worked during my adventures even on none ID enemies so it should work in other cases.

Step 1: Attain the ability to traverse dimensions safely and consistently

Step 2: Find Gilgamesh in the Nasuverse

Step 3: ?

Step 4: ENUMA ELISH!

…Yeah…. I'm Brilliant!

I bet killing Gilgamesh would get me his treasury, a couple of skills, lots of exp, lots of money…. Oh crap, I'm drooling! Focus Issei!

Oh wait, isn't it time for school? Why the fuck do I even want to go to school? I should just build a Terminator disguised as myself and send it to school in my place… On second thought that might be a little too inconspicuous.

Uhh, I also have to deal with the sister of Lucifer plus the Student Council. Worse still was one of the quotes I really liked when I was downloading the information from the books, anime, games was this.

"_If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." – Sirius Black_

I seriously would prefer not to be a dick despite how annoying dealing with this stuff is…. But then again I'm supposed to keep up my image as your friendly neighbourhood cynical totally-not-a-hero-of-justice.

That came out wrong.

Being genuine will lead to blows because using Azazel as a case example, my idealogy will definitely be at odds with any devil's idealogy, as they are based on desires. Unless they have the desire to help a specific person and that specific person so happens to be me, then it is likely we will clash.

On the other hand, I truly do hate being manipulative and putting a false front. But I hate it even more if not doing so will risk the result. I have an image that I created and I need to create it to prevent weakness from being shown. I would like to think I'm a good guy at heart, its not like I wake up thinking about who I should fuck over this weekend.

I want to be a nice guy, but I can't afford to be directly seen as nice. I would like to be helpful if the person deserves it (people in danger/ trouble not withstanding) but I can't be seen as too eager. No doubt why I am considering this so hard is partly due to the fact that the Occult Research Club and Student Council is mostly female…

Don't get me wrong, I'm all for gender equality in combat. But it is difficult to change some of my aversions to hurting those of the opposite gender in any way, although it is more of a preference rather than a subconscious rule in my head.

After testing out both [Philosopher's Stone] by combining [Alchemy] and [Enchanting] I manage to make a golden ring with dual enchantments of [Auto-Regen (Low)] and [Auto-Haste]. I remodified my school uniform to fit my new height, which I realised that I grew another few inches in the past hour for some reason. Now I'm basically Archer's height, who is really tall at 187 cm. I added [Auto-Protect] to my shirt and [Auto-Shell] to my pants. As well as adding [Auto-Reflect] on my Jacket (Just learned Reflect in time hehe!).

I did the same with the armor of my Archer outfit, although I had to move [Auto-Shell] to my boots and put [Auto-Reflect] on my pants instead as I can't put enchantments on my projected [Shroud of Martin]. I totally should go and kill Archer at least some point in my adventures. Just for the Shroud…

Ah well, time for school. At least I get to see my friends again. But first….

**[Bounded Field Creation] – Active – Lvl.8 Rank E **

**Description****: a topographic type of Magecraft that consists in knitting a network of magical energy and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. Current fields: Intent, Alarm, Alert**

**Increases MAG and INT by 0.5 per level**

**[Territory Creation] – Active – Lvl.5 Rank E-**

**Description****: The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Can create a makeshift 'workshop' and can create terrain to give a slight advantage to physical combat.**

After creating them in my parent's home, Sasaki's home and my new home. I took a few drops of the [Elixir of Life] just to test for any effects and totally not because it smelled so good. It was delicious, *mmmhhh*, if it wasn't so useful I would be drinking it instead of water. I so need a lot more cash. I sneak into class just on time with [Presence Concealment].

It was only after my name was called in the register did my classmates noticed me.

"Who the hell are you!" "Issei has been abducted by Aliens, what have you done with him!" "Give us back our friend!" Said by my old good friends Matsuda and Motohama. Oi! Haven't I already had an image change, this can't possibly be any different from back then. Have their logical deduction functions of their brains somehow deteriorate over the break?

Although to be honest, I'm actually touched that they still care after all this time.

Come to think of it I should have renewed by ID card if this was going to be a reoccurring issue. I can easily hack and backdate the renewal process and manufacture the card myself easily.

Aika just wolf-whistled me. Ahhh, back to sexual harassment. She didn't do a lot of it back then simply due to the stress of exams and the whole magic issue, I guess she's 'back to normal' as much as possible for a fellow pervert. Wait a minute, did she do something with her hair?

Eh? She ditched the pink rimmed glasses? Her brown hair was now curly and lengthwise was halfway down her back, her style of braiding had remained the same, but she had so much hair that she had both the braids and curly hair down. To be honest she was rather pretty before. But me, Matsuda and Motohama never lusted over her before due to her being as much of a pervert as us. We totally had no experience in being sexually harassed despite us doing it before. Totally fair in hindsight.

"Hyoudou! No, this is madness!" Some other boy in my class shouts.

I raised my eyebrow at that. I seriously wanted to reply , "No! This! Is Sparta!" and kick him out of the window (Pit of Death), but I highly doubt that's legal and more importantly, most in Japan won't know that reference.

And in any case, what's so bad about a huge growth spurt.

Katase who was sitting close to me wordlessly put a square object right in my face while giving a slightly exasperated sigh.

"Who the hell is this handsome bastard? Did we have some Bishonen transfer student? Who's photo is this?"

A few seconds later I realised that my WIS was way too low. I mean I realised it when during my travels I saw the elderly, business men, chess players and lots of people with more WIS than me… but when it comes to people I seem to have a heavy blind spot.

"Ise… You do realise that's a mirror?" Murayama said as she put a hand to her hip and started rubbing her forehead as if I just gave her a headache.

Note to self: [Elixir of Life] maximises your 'Appearance' Stat as well.

P.S. Try substances on animals and undesirables first.


	13. Chapter 13: So…Prana is pretty cool

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: Just a short chapter. Please note that Issei will be getting a major power-up and don't expect any huge power up for a while. This is more slice of life until the plot hits the fan next chapter. I have a reading week so I can get more writing done. Sorry for slow plot progression, I needed to make sure I can actually write conversations and not go into super huge monologue's. Let me know if you prefer the curb stomping in 1__st__ POV or 3__rd__ POV and if you prefer it from the poor victims or the slightly unconcerned Issei. As much as I would love to get to doing some crossover bits, I wanted to get into the DXD plot and at least get into the middle of the Asia arc before my Chaotic 4__th__ Grail War Arc starts. That will be one of my chances to have a battle royal, and I want to ensure that there will be an intense 10v1 battle against our main character. The guy is basically Gilgamesh Aizen lite with an overpowered Sacred Gear so of course you need a 10v1 Heroic spirit battle. I hope that the little bit of comedy is decent enough. Thanks for reading, see you soon._

_Will be using *** or whatever to represent scene breaks or time skips. I will also be experimenting with some POV changes since those will be integral for the main plot._

Chapter 13: So…Prana is pretty cool

After all the excitement, homeroom begun as normal and our first class began as usual. Knowing I would be bored out of my wits I went browsing through the [Gallery] for anything useful. Thank goodness it has a search option.

By the time the first class of the day was done I already finished my plans to make a [Kaleidoscope Katana], simply because that's all I can afford to make in a very short amount of time. At the end of the first class, I also made sure I had [Dimensional markers] done to pat, which will ensure I can record and also somewhat control the flow of time between two dimensions. Although that will mean I will have to go back and forth from home and the destination, but that's more than reasonable for something I can build in a day.

On a less serious note, I found Icha Icha Paradise in the items section of the [Gallery]. The bad part is that I essentially downloaded all the content already which sucked out the joy of taking my time to read it the first time. For the Lulz I decided to use [Projection] to make 3 copies and passed one each to Aika, Matsuda and Motohama at the start of our 2nd class. Sadly I had to coverup the Jiraiya's name as the author for now.

There would be much perverted snickering that day.

Lunch time came eventually and I felt that I had blueprints for many Noble Phantasms and useful tools in my mind. Thankfully it was reasonable productive due to me managing to learn two mental magecrafts.

**[Memory Partition] – Passive – Lvl.3 Rank E**

**Description****: It is the ability to partition their thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms. Gain one more partition every 10 levels. Increases INT by 1 per level.**

**[Thought Acceleration] – Passive – Lvl.2 Rank E**

**Description: Fast thought is only a prerequisite to it, does what it says. Increases thought speed by 5% per level. Increases INT by 1 per level.**

Sadly, [Memory Partition] is less independent thoughts and more of extra thought processes handling different parts of the same problem. Ah well, I'm assigning it to work on excuses for whatever happened this summer. I will focus on catching up with my friends.

Unfortunately for my class I did not have the time to cook up a feast so they will have to do with just a bite from my lunch.

Wait a second! When did I get so used to the idea of being class chef? Oh right, Reputation and Title combo exploit. Tee Hee… Nope, not cute at all.

Thankfully my [Teenage Genius] title increases the chances of people accepting your reasoning, evidence and work without thinking. So I just said "Lab accident gone terribly right" seemed to work quite well. Aika did not buy that. The rest of the class and especially Matsuda and Motohama wanted to be there if I had another 'accident'. I obviously rejected any requests.

Unfortunately my new appearance seems to damage the female populace's ability to communicate with me properly. For some reason all, if not most of the girls here have increased stuttering and increased heat to the face.

I should investigate whether the [Elixir of Life] causes increased heat in the user's environment and other effects.

… I get the feeling I'm missing something very important.

Surprisingly for me it seems like despite of my change in facial structure Matsuda and Motohama had been very reasonable, probably because they were reading Icha Icha while eating lunch and somehow participating in a minimal manner in the conversation between Aika,Katase,Murayama and myself. I was interrupted in my musings when the topic approached what we all did during out winter break.

"I ended up visiting my relatives over at Hokkaido" said Murayama with a slight grimace. "They are such Kendo nuts, every morning my aunt splashes cold water over me and my parents to wake us up. Then its like "To the Dojo!" and my parents would make up excuses to escape through the window while threatening me with an allowance cut if I didn't cover for them." At this point she was just ranting.

"Oi! Is this really the attitude our school's Kendo club captain should have?" I responded in a joking manner while chuckleing lightly, I would rather not come out as totally unsympathetic.

"You try being woken up every single day for a week at 5 am with freezing water over your body and clothes! Their enthusiasm for Kendo is unreal! It's not human I tell you!"

Considering the nature of the world that might just be true.

"Would it make you feel better If I said I know the feeling because I wake up to work during unsociable hours as well?"

"Only if cold water was involved."

"Hmmm, can only say it happened to me once or twice."

Technically I didn't sleep and took baths in the Antarctic ocean.

"I stayed at home, although I did started learning at a recently opened dojo. The master there apparently is named Sasaki Kojiro, as in the dubious rival of Musashi Miyamoto. Only had a couple of lesson through, since he's just starting up there's no real fixed time yet. On the plus side, lessons are ridiculously cheap, he really is a great teacher and he's like a Bishonen." Katase steered the conversation back on topic.

"Well, I agree with the fact he knows his stuff. Felt it first hand." I gave a wistful sigh until I realised that I didn't like being almost killed.

"Eh, you know Sasaki-sensei?"

It was at this point Aika interjected.

"He lived at Ise's and his parents for a while didn't he?"

"Ah yes, he was looking for funding for his Dojo, and I happen to be near him when I overheard him grumbling about it. After his 'demonstration' me and my parents agreed to let him stayed at my place till I bought him a place."

"Ehh? You seriously know him?" Lightly tapping her fist into her other open palm. "Aha! So you're the "generous friend" he keep talking about. That means you are a prodigy in blades!"

"How the heck did we get to that!"

"He said the person that funded him apparently beat him in a fight using all sorts of swords. He even has a plaque next to the entrance that says "funded by my new best friend/rival"."

My forehead hit my desk. I have got to talk about information control to him.

"I suppose that you didn't want that known?" Murayama asked.

I nodded weakly.

"Then I have to scrap my invitation to the club then, there goes our chance at an easy win." She responds in a regrettable tone.

"Trust me on this, it would be unfair to sic me on anyone. And I'm trying to build an image of a research obsessed teenager not some modern day Gary Stu."

"Ehh, who's Gary Stu?" Katase asked in Murayama's stead for some reason.

"It's more like a type of character rather than an actual name. And while there is no real definition for it, it is generally slapped on a character who is important in a story, possesses unusual physical traits, and has an irrelevantly over-skilled or over-idealized nature in comparison to other characters." I answer.

"Where do you find the time to research all these obscure English terms." Murayama questioned.

"I just browse through TvTropes, a bit of fanfiction and read a lot of books during transit time. I've been doing a lot of that since I learnt practically every language and finished that translation program. It's interesting to read other literature in their own context and fanfictions about our own Japanese anime that's not 18+ doujinshi."

"Hmm, come to think of it… What have you been doing over the break? Besides work and all. After all you did promise us to have some fun right? I went hiking across Japan, thanks for the cash by the way, that helped pay for the trip." Said Aika.

"Ah well, I went travelling a lot. All across the world. They were kind of like business trips but I had loads of fun at the side. Like Disneyworld in California," Technically I was tracking a stray devil. "Hong Kong," high-speed chase, trafficking, gang wars, corruption. "Israel and other places." Actually was mostly in Syria and other countries fighting terrorism and the Islamic State.

After which I hear some murmurings from the M&amp;M duo about rich handsome genius bastards.

"Wow, that's a lot of places. Come to think of it, that vigilante Archer is apparently some rich Asian genius that knows all languages and travels the world, you wouldn't have happened to spot him anywhere did you? I mean, you should be as tall and as muscular as him, I'm sure you both would hit t off. Oh, did you buy us any souvenirs?"

Et tu, Aika?

Apparently this was discussed previously when Tomoe Meguri and Tsubasa Yura popped into our class when Doomwing was impersonating me, so this viewpoint was apparently an in-joke. On one hand, either she's trolling me, or this is a cunning plot to discredit the rumours, personally I highly doubt it's the latter since my new appearance is just adding wood to the fire of previous rumors.

Sending a small glare her way, I reached into my bag while processing through my inventory in it. I certainly have bought a variety of stuff.

Unfortunately a lot of the things I had was loot from gangsters and soldiers, which I gained a portion of when I killed them, although the vast majority remained on their dead bodies.

Game mechanics, Hurray. Finding the less dangerous stuff, I took out some excessively expensive jewellery pieces and gave those which I thought might fit them to the three.

Not like they will be worth much for long, I can transmute Gold, now my wealth is literally time=money.

"Eh!? How much does this cost!?" Katase exclaimed.

"I-I'm not sure what to say…" Murayama seemed a bit in shock.

"Really Ise? Hmmm, I guess I should have known." Aika looked resigned as if I do this regularly.

Although she might not be far off from the truth.

"As much as I would like it to be worn, it might be a little dangerous to display jewellery like that outside of important occasions." I said.

After some strangely awkward thank you's and stuff, Yuuto Kiba popped in.

"Hmm, it seems like Hyoudou isn't in right now, if you see him tell him that Rias Gremory-senpai would like to see him after school at the old school building. I will be right outside your class to escort him."

He closed the door.

I sweat dropped, he totally missed the memo that I apparently had facial surgery (due to untested substance usage).

"Uh, that was a thing?" I said awkwardly.

Everyone else in class also found the experience strange. Ah well, if the situation is going full retard you can only go along with it. Might as well increase the strangeness to the max.

"You know what, fuck class. I've got a meeting to prepare for."

I walked to the window and said "Cybernetic Enhancements, get on my level scrubs!".

Then I jumped out of the window, ran and leaped over the school gate, hid from view then went to the warehouse and scrounged out some scrap metal to reshape into ingots.

10 Minutes later I had transmuted them into solid gold. After which I went through the [Gallery] searching for anything I can build with what I have in around an hour to give me an edge. Finding something that I can modify my body with to get me something I can integrate my [Philosopher's stone] with so I can easily access the Auto-Revive function. I set out for some quick farming.

3 Zombie dungeon runs, 2 Ghost dungeon runs, 1 Orge dungeon run later…

**"Seeping crest of turbidity.**

**Arrogant vessel of lunacy!**

**Boil forth and deny!**

**Grow numb and flicker!**

**Disrupt sleep!**

**Crawling queen of iron!**

**Eternally self-destructing doll of mud!**

**Unite! Repulse!**

**Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!**

**Hado Number 90: Kurohitsuji!"**

The black box encloses my foe after it the torrent of gravity had brought it to its knees. Purple and Black energy covers the box before settling. Black cross like spears begin appearing outside the box and multiplying. Impaling my enemy. And finally, the coffin closes in on itself. I don't even need to look, the level up told me the fight was finished.

"FUCKING ORGE FIREBLASTED MY EYE!" I yelled out after the fight. Sure it grew back, but

It was bullshit, I mean the bosses were bullshit. The battles were totally not exciting except for the fact that Orge's apparent can move nearly at the speed of sound (300 AGI) but the fucking boss was an "Orge Magi" with two heads and apparently had a LUK stat of 2000. He dodged my attacks for 5 minutes straight just by tripping, accidentally blasting himself away from danger and all sorts of bullshit. Granted I could have just took the fight seriously but I also wanted to train myself.

Until It got lucky and [Multi-Cast] [Fire-Blast] FOUR TIMES IN A ROW RIGHT INTO MY EYE.

I [Mana chain]ed it and let loose full incantation Kido spell as retaliation.

I opened my inventory and found [Multi-Cast], apparently it functions differently than my own [Multi-Cast], this one can only multi-cast one spell at a time, and only has a chance of casting it multiple times. The Bright side is that the bonus casts cost no mana, so its more of a last resort of brute force type of [Multi-Cast] while mine is more strategical minded. I learnt it but kept my version active instead.

If all bosses are going to be bullshit, I am going to be more prepared about the Dire Wolf dungeon. I better check the internet, hopefully it's the 'normal' kind of dire-wolves and not some ridiculous dire-wolf that with ice breath.

After all that farming, which took about 15 minutes. I went into my 3:1 time ratio ID, used [Projection] for some equipment and took out some components.

3 hours in ID Time and 1 hour in real world later…

"**Magnify through me" **I recite as the image of red spear stabbing into my spine appears in my mind. A slight increase in heat in my eye, a smaller even increase as magical energy was drawn from my body and the environment into my eye.

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 16 (will age up on April 16)

**LVL:** 65 **EXP:** 420/352184

**Title**: **[I AM MAD SCIENTIST] Affiliation**: None

**Race:** Human/ Dragonic?/ Something more?

**HP:** 7470/7470 **Regen:** 634.95 per minute (1% (Base) + 1% (Avalon) + 4.5% (regeneration skill)+2% (Philosopher's Stone))

**MP:** 4700/5700 **Regen:** 583.77 per minute (0.6*WIS + 0.02% of max mana per WIS)

**Prana:** (Opened Circuit No * Prana Limit) 10*100= 1000/1000

**STR:** 437 (122+258+57)

**END:** 368.5 (122+246.5+0)

**AGI:** 649.5 (152+358+139.5)

**INT:** 395 (153+242+0)

**WIS:** 335.5 (121+186.5+28)

**MAG:** 570 (155+415+0)

**LUK:** 100 (100+0)

**GAR**: 120 (110+0)

**Points:** 32

***Ping* You have gained a new skill through a special action!**

**[Body Modification] – Passive – Lvl.5 Rank E**

**Description****: **It is the aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.

Yatta! Success! I have a sort of Magic/ Soul circuit in my new magical eye. All it took was experimenting with several of my old eyes after ripping dozens of eyes out and regenerating it back. Along with some soul stones, spirit thread, the philosopher stone, some nanomachines for constructing it and lots of a teensy bit of [Heaven's Feel]. Sure the structure is way different from any normal eye, but it works. Plus there are plenty of nerves that are unopened potential circuits, I will need to train up the eye before I can use it through.

Honestly it is more like a [Philosopher's Stone] with an eyeball casing that functions like an eye. Regardless, this mix of magical stones, flesh, soul and spirit components work. Need a name for it through, no way I'm calling it Philosopher's Eye or something like that.

It would seem that my stats gained from my skills increased greatly because my large number of white and black magic increased the bonuses provided per level then transformed the skill so that there is a max cap of 3 for all stats gained per skill level (except for LUK, why is it never luck? Fukou Da!).

I finally have [Prana] which means…

Tracing out a Caladbolg, I apply [Alteration] and [Reinforcement], reducing its huge drill shape to a thin drill and adding some properties. Doing this reduces the durability which before my increase stats would have costed me my whole mana pool just to break it. When I alter it to Caladbolg II it becomes even more fragile than Caliburn. Before it would take me 500 mana just for the breaking part.

Now, using just Prana, it took 25 units of prana to trace it, 10 to alter it, 15 to reinforce it and finally… 25 to break it? A flow of my mana to my eye again refills my prana pool to the max. This isn't right, this is fucking broken!

Not Caladbolg, that's a different kind of broken.

I expected at least 50 or 100 units of prana to 'break' it but this amount is ridiculously low. What's different, hmmm…. Ah, Bingo!

The [Philosopher's Stone] amplifies magic of all elements, everything I use mana or prana for is essentially more cost effective due to its increased potency.

It's in its nature to amplify, which was also why my Aria for activating these self-made circuits was also related to 'Amplification'.

Grinning darkly, I decide to test this out by actually activating some noble phantasms.

Tracing out a Gáe Bulg, I opened another Orge dungeon and started spamming its Anti-Unit Version.

"**GÁE BULG!" **I activate it as I stab the spear into the ground, watching the phenomenon with my kind of processing speed is… kind of disturbing… I mean I'm watching as the 'cause' is being rewritten to suit the 'result'. But it's interesting, hopefully I can replicate something like that in the future. Hmm, hoping sounds a bit weak, ok, pumping myself up, I WILL replicate conceptual effects like this in the future.

That's more like it.

The boss Orge Magi appears again, I leap into the air and threw the spear with all of my strength after saying its name.

"**GÁE BULG!"**

Boom baby! AHAHAHAHAHA!

It got so owned. Fucking 150 Prana to throw a sure-hit nuke! Easy Game, Easy Life!

If it weren't for the fact I'm trying to minimise killing.

If only there was some equally powerful piercing weapon that doesn't guarantee death.

Oh wait! Say hello to my new friend the spear of Hector.

**[Durindana: Ultimate Unbroken Spear] – Rank: A – Durability: 2000/2000– ATK:3000 **

**Description:** Wielded by "Hector of the Gleaming Helmet". Said spear was extolled as piercing through anything in the world. Later, it would lose its features as a spear and become the peerless sword Durandal.

**Duration: Permanent**

It still explodes when thrown, but since it's not always aimed at the heart… so long as the person isn't weaker than someone of Azazel's level then they might survive.

Then again there is this sickle that drains away magical energies and deals damage based on that while passing through flesh harmlessly.

But it's not as unstoppable so… meh.

I search my [Gallery] for EMIYA related items and found some from alternate versions.

Seems like my predecessor met quite a few.

Following Archer's route doesn't completely sit right with me. Might as mix and match my outfit a little, to say to myself and the world I'm doing things a bit differently. I'm keeping the white hair and spikes certainly, however… switching to my 'work clothes' I added two tassels at my waist with a bit of [Alchemy] while changing the designs of the tassels near my arms. A bit of spirit fabric, [Enchanting] and [Alteration] and I had a big white haori with some defensive properties and a small 'sticking' affect so that it stays on my back without me putting my arms through the sleeves. I did the same to make a bandana, I tie the red bandana to my forehead.

I dare say I look like a combo platter between EMIYA, Emiya Shirou and Avenger.

Hmm, it's almost after school. It's time to pop back. Making sure I had my transformation pill in my mouth, I set aside the outfit as a set and get back into my uniform.

Whatever trouble I get from missing the last class doesn't particularly matter, school cuts into my time, and I can easily make something impersonate me. Although I will miss my friends, perhaps if I make a robot I will just tell them about it.

I wait for the class to end and leaned against the wall outside my class. I closed my eyes and focused on using [Reinforce] on my body. Bringing my STR to A++ territory, END to A+ and my AGI to A++++. My prana is dense and my reserves are high despite my low circuit count. My mana can easily fill up to max within 10 minutes.

On a side note, I have this brilliant idea to master various Nine Lives styles with different weapons to the point my skill evolves like it did with my magic. It is after all a style meant to be used with any weapon on hand. Good old Heracles, being badass in whatever class he's in.

In whatever case, I don't think I should focus on intimidating them. Considering who their backers are, I mean a Maou as a relative… come on, it's like their main characters in an anime. Although considering the alternate Issei being a pawn of Rias Gremory, plus that Issei is probably hugely perverted…. Yeah, my life is probably an anime. I better look out for the tropes.

Either way, I won't show weakness either. If it's a one-on-one fight I probably won't lose to just anyone if I use Azazel as a benchmark. Versus 4 Maou's… I would have to blitz whoever has the best offence and long range offence first, and if I was in a serious fight I could target their population and force them to defend them, allowing me to whittle them down.

By the time I had comtemplated slaughtering an entire race in case things go south, I sense Yuuto Kiba nearby. I open one of my eyes to look at him.

"Good Afternoon, so have you passed my message to Hyoudou-san?"

"… You're looking at him."

"… Eheheh, sorry about that it's just that"

"I wasn't what you were expecting? It's fine, let's not waste any more time and get right to it."

"Right then, follow me."

A quick [Observe] told me literally everything I needed to know about him. Plan 'psychological warfare' set to backup.

Meanwhile in the corridors… there are girls screaming,.

"Why is Kiba-kun walking with another boy?"

"No way! I heard that the other guy is Hyoudou!"

"The pervert!? But he's like such a hunk, how can he… Kiba-kun X Hyoudou for the win!"

"Heresy! Hyoudou-kun is the big guy! It's obviously Hyoudou X Kiba-kun pair!"

Back to the obvious main characters

"…"

"…"

"I should either admire you for putting up with this, or I should just pity your inability to understand that gentleman act will only get you so far."

"As long as you don't consider it's narcissistic then I would prefer admiration, and by the way, it's not an act."

"Oh course it isn't, it's your coping mechanism, isn't it?"

"Wha-"

"Oh look, we're here. Interesting barrier by the way." I said while making sure I had [Structural Grasp] running through my eyes to learn of the structure of the building. Hmmm, a sealed room at ground floor interesting. Plenty of anti-teleportation, low magical energy human repelling, security and alarm barriers. A few teleportation circles for guests to enter through and for them to leave through. I will make sure to develop counter-measures to ensure teleportation is blocked or at the very least diverted in my properties.

When the knight of Gremory turns and knocks on the door leading to the Occult research club main room, I swallow the transformative pill. Turning my pupils to match Archer's and my hair white while changing my facial structure. I immediately changed my clothes for my new equipment set.

By the time the door was opened I was in my full equipped state.

There were a couple of small gasps, Kiba was confused till he turned around.

"Wha-? When did you-"

"Don't be so surprised now, I'm well aware you devils can change clothes too."

"Not that quickly!"

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Ahem, hem." Sona-Kaichou fake clears her throat to get our attention.

I immediately [Observe] everyone quickly and well…

I was rather impressed by the strength gained and the progress Sona's group had made since last time. While a significant improvement I still eclipse them to an even greater degree. Which reminds me I have to get something out of the fact that Saji and Meguri broke that self-geis contract. Not like I have any intentions on harming or humiliating them… significantly. In any case, I should decide whether being pragmatic or magnanimous.

Rias's group was… interesting. I mean literally every single one of them had a background or should I say hanging plot point just ready for some main protagonist to grab them and complete their damn story arcs. I mean seriously, 2nd last living reincarnated as a devil nekoshou, a reincarnated fallen angel with daddy issues and racism against her previous kind, an Excalibur hating Sasuke Uchiha expy with a knightly front, and an Otaku devil heiress with arranged marriage problems.

Oh God! I am in an anime! Should I just roll with it or just use my obviously overpowered for their level skills to finish everything quickly?

Sigh, never mind, this can wait. I'm sure considering I'm totally living in an anime/manga/light novel that their story arcs will pop by in increasing difficulty, in other words for a few months I can curb stomp their problems away.

I'll leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me… at least after I have considered all reasonable contingencies.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: Yeah, finally got the meeting done. Next chapter will be a chapter with way too many blondes. And in any case, if you notice, Issei will be very hypocritical in what he says and he knows it in this chapter. Also, while Issei gets a lot of personality from other characters I believe he keeps his core character from Canon in terms of responsibility and honesty. At the very least Issei an immensely responsible person when push comes to shove and takes a lot of burdens, we see this where he still blames himself for wrecking his father's fishing rod. He is also inherently kind and honest. In this case he has an extreme sense of responsibility but with a heavy amount of both idealism, ambition and cynicism from Emiya iterations along with some comedic traits from Natsu (e.g. enjoying when he owns people with new abilities). And by imitating Aizen he becomes quite manipulative. Even though he hates himself for it. Well see you guys soon._

_Chapter 14: I'm pretty sure these people are main characters._

Hmm, I suppose I will be the nice guy this round. After all, considering that I showed the [Gate of the Gamer] to Sona-Kaichou, this will be a plausible excuse.

I switch my title to **[Well-intentioned Extremist], **to increase any sympathy gains I get from the inevitable [Monologue] I will end up giving.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm glad that we all have agreed to set aside some of our precious time to become acquainted with each other. Sona-Kaichou, I'm glad to see your group has grown stronger since we last met. Not that any of you could even hope to damage a single hair of me but I'm impressed by your progress nonetheless."

Ah, your sweet indignation of my dismissal of your abilities brings me such joy. I should really worry that I'm starting to enjoy trolling and enraging people when I could be nicer, which while I would prefer to do so, will regrettably introduce the perception of uncertainty.

On a side note, the student council members are all so adorable when they are angry. Except for Saji, he's a guy.

I need to prove that I am absolutely certain with every decision of mine and every faet of my abilities. I have to be shown and proven to be so invincible to them that the thought of using force or threats would be inconceivable in every situation.

Thankfully the two leaders of the groups gathered, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, are way too prideful to actually use their siblings as leverage against me. Sure they could use financial and social power, as well as human resources through connections and mind alteration powers, but it won't be long before I secure the use of the [Kaleidoscope] and have access to parallel dimensions.

Once I achieved that my parents and friends safety should things go to hell, no pun intended, would be assured.

"My sincerest apologies, Rias Gremory, for not greeting the host of this fine meeting during my entrance. It is a pleasure to meet you. Ah, your taste in décor is astounding. I have recently completed the purchase of a new home, perhaps you could recommend me your interior designer?"

Rias-sempai seemed a little bit confused if not flabbergasted by my introduction. Then again, considering her emotions when I used [Observe], it would seemed that she admired my 'handiwork' in vigilantism and the execution of national leaders. Although according to the [Reputation] menu it seemed more on the lines of 'fangirling'.

Well, it seemed that her years of high society etiquette training had paid off as she regained her composure 2 seconds after I was done.

"Apology accepted, and welcome to the ORC meeting room. I was looking forward to meeting you and am glad that you could come. Sona here… probably wasn't looking forward to seeing you as much. And I'm afraid I don't have an interior designer to recommend since I did the work myself."

"Did you? It seems I already have work for the Gremory group. Could I interest you for a consultancy role with regards to décor? I assure you that payment isn't a problem. Although favours, alliances and peerage offers are not included. So I apologise if I'm cutting out options in our meeting agenda already."

She lets out soft sigh, but she seemed slightly resigned to the fact she would not be getting me as a servant, at least for this meeting, although that's just her opinion.

"That does cut down our meeting agenda quite a bit, although I expected as much. Then again we do have plenty to discuss regarding your activities and stay in this town in regards to the attention you might bring. And while I am interested in the job offer, perhaps we could shelf it towards the end?"

Opening the [Gate of the Gamer] I drop a pure gold ingot transmuted from the [Philosopher's stone] (Flamel version) onto my hand and lightly tossed it to the Gremory Heiress. She catches it easily.

"Consider this the down payment."

"Hmm, getting ahead of ourselves aren't we? Well aren't you eager." She said it in a slightly seductive manner. Damn she's beautiful, and cute, and pretty, and sexy… but then again I have plenty of time to think of personal relationships once I bring the world to an… acceptable state.

"I'm simply confident that we will all come to a mutually beneficial understanding that will benefit both the Sitri and Gremory group… exclusively." I say, as I hint that I'm more than willing to provide exclusive help/goods for the Sitri and Gremory group exclusively from other devil houses.

"But first I think that we should all introduce ourselves and make our intentions clear. I apologise for asking of this, but the typical devil approach of subtlety or power-plays just take too long. And quite frankly…" I pause for a moment, "Every second I'm here that doesn't bring in benefits that improve my efficiency in the long run is another person's life lost on somewhere across the globe that I could have saved."

I let them sink in to show how serious I am about balancing my life enough that I keep my identity secret while focusing on making the world a better place.

No one says anything. A small number of them gape at what seems like disrespect. Saji seems confused. But the rest were rather deep in thought, as if contemplating something…

I clap my hands together and say, "Let's start with what you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. If it's too personal don't worry about it. I get the feeling this is more of getting to know me anyways. And don't be afraid to ask clarification. There's no such thing as a stupid question, only stupid answers." I finished as I gave an understanding look.

Before they could respond to my suggestion, I kept control of the flow of the conversation, which honestly only includes Rias, Sona and me. Both their respective Queen's would have a decent say but then again they are servants after all, despite them being treated as family and friends.

"My name is … whatever you would like to call me. I like a lot of things, I could not possibly list them all because the planet, the universe, and what lies beyond this plane of reality is just so vast that I cannot even comprehend its wonder. But I suppose on a more frequent basis, I like experimenting, getting stronger, my family, my friends and discovering new things."

I pause for a moment and took stock of their reactions. At first they wanted to question why I did not just say my name, although I could see that Rias had an interested, if not, elated look, as if she had been right with the 'Hyoudou Issei is EMIYA reincarnated theory".

Well props to her at the least, because that is what I intend to be running with, at least partly.

"I hate seeing someone sad, making females cry, killing innocents for efficiency sake, killing people in general, people that do not live their life to the fullest, liars, manipulators, greedy people, handsome douchebags that pester their arranged fiancé's to marry them quicker out of lust –" A quick pause for breathe. I see Rias gleaming at my last statement.

"People that stop progress, people that prevent others from living life, people that prevent others from receiving their education, people that spit on other's dreams for no rational objective reason, people that would keep those beneath them weak so that they would remain strong-" Sona had a reaction to that bit there.

"People that have absolutely no ethics when it comes to experimentation-" Kiba gives a solemn smile.

"People that accuse others without listening to the accused version of the story,-" this time I shot cold glares towards Himejima Akeno and Koneko Toujou aka. Shirone. The first one was because Azazel asked me to look after Akeno which obviously show her fallen angel father cares for her and that she's at the very least not being entirely reasonable in her hate.

As for Koneko's case, admittedly it's my anime trope instinct. If she believes her sibling went insane betrayed her and her previous master then I'm using Naruto as a guideline and my assumption that I'm in an anime.

My evidence? Exhibit A: Too many cute and hot girls in one town. Exhibit B: Based on the history from [Ascalon] from the other Issei, it is obvious I'm in a Shonen/Ecchi Genre. Which leads to Exhibit C: Her sister is obviously Hot, and a hot sister in this genre must equal potential harem member. Exhibit D: Harem members tend to have a 'redemption' story arc, which means they aren't as bad as the audience initially thought them to be. Hence, using Itachi Uchiha as an example, it is obvious that her sister still loves her and thus is not as evil.

Thus making her hate at the very least, unreasonable until irrefutable proof has been given.

"And well, there are a lot of things I hate, in general. And that includes myself, for the atrocities I do that I rationalise as necessary."

That bit sure was long. However my [Monologue] skill kept them completely enthralled as well as contemplative.

"Skipping to hobbies for a bit, I have to say I actually don't have any hobbies anymore, unless you count learning new skills and training."

"Finally, my dreams for the future, is to make the world a Utopia. Or as close as I can to it. I want peace, between humans even if I know I can't stop all conflict from breeding. This also applies to the supernatural factions. I want to rid the world of hunger, poverty and any sort of pain I could conceivably think off. Even though I know pain and suffering is inevitable so long as a person is still alive. I just don't want anyone in front of me to cry, because that's not the world I intend to protect, fight and sacrifice my life for. And perhaps most importantly, is because I'm so selfish that I can't possibly settle for anything less than to live my life with as little regrets that I could possibly could. That I'm so selfish, that I could not live my life anyway except by being as selfless as I can, despite knowing that I'm only human and I will never achieve something so grand as a love for the world so complete that I can anything but selfless. My dream is to live my life as fulfilling and as purposeful as I can, because I can't be satisfied with anything less."

… I end my [Monologue] and just stand there. And watch the fluctuating emotions of the members of the ORC and SC. I also keep watch of the [Reputation] menu and the result was overall positive if I say so myself.

… Seems like they don't know how to react to that. Maybe I should not have took control of the conversation that heavily… I hope I'm not turning into an over-dramatic character. In any case…

"Well, that's it for me. Rias Gremory, would you like to do the honours of going next? If there aren't any questions that can be easily answered?"

Well, that got everyone's attention.

"That was… very comprehensive. While I'm sure you probably have a reason for everything you said I guess it will take too long to get through all of that. Could you clarify why you did not introduce your name?"

"Ah! Of course! The reason is because it took me awhile to get back most of my memories."

"You had amnesia?" Akeno chimed in.

"Nope, this simply wasn't my first life."

"Ha! I told you so!" Rias said as she gave a smug look towards her fellow King, before turning towards her own peerage , "And to think you didn't believe your King! I told you that Zelretch is a perfectly reasonable explanation."

My, my, she must be a serious fan of anime in general to guess the crossover trans-dimensional reincarnation trope.

She's already at the stage of blaming Zelretch for everything. Truly a Fate fan.

"Continuing on, I lived several lives before, although I only have the full memories of the Counter Guardian EMIYA, Emiya Shirou, Gilgamesh the King of Heroes and Nicholas Flamel. Along with some other memories."

There were some awed looks, although Rias's face blanched at the mention of Gilgamesh. I had to mention Gilgamesh to cover up the fact that I used [Gate of the Gamer] in front of Sona's group.

"Don't worry about me trying to purge the world of anything, just because I have their memories doesn't mean I have their complete personality nor their goals."

"Although considering all that, all of you are free to choose to call me any of those names, I don't really care which name you choose, although you Hyoudou Issei is preferable in public for obvious reasons. Otherwise I have no preference. And yes, please blame Zelretch."

Plan 'Claim to be the reincarnations of lots of powerful famous characters to explain everything while misdirecting them at the same time" has set sail.

There were some confused looks but it seems that Rias as per usual is the most well versed in this case. Although the Sitri peerage leader was a the second most knowledgeable about these things.

Although honestly, how hard is it to check the internet for this stuff?

"Well, in any case. As you all already know my name is Rias Gremory. I love my family, my peerage and Japan in general. I hate people that would hurt the people I care about, people that tarnish the Gremory family name and those that don't consider me as my own person. My dream is to be recognised as the next Gremory Head and win every rating game. My hobbies include collecting all things Japanese, watching anime and reading manga."

Judging by the surprised looks given by the people around the room and that this isn't the sort of thing you would talk to about to random people… it was a very courageous move.

It was also downright cunning if she thought far ahead to the point that by answering honestly she could make herself perceived to be trustworthy as I did the same thing to make myself seemed trustworthy and honourable too.

Then again with [Observe] I can tell that she's the honest, charming, emotional and passionate type of person. Despite also being a more than capable manipulator, impulsive and spoiled girl. I get the feeling that I will enjoy working with her and getting to know her. She would be an excellent salesperson and should I have been a weak normal human she could have convinced me to do pretty much anything. Then again, she's inclined to kindness.

The rest of the introductions went pretty smoothly, I tuned most of it out as I was planning my to-do list in my head since I already know all I need to know about everyone with [Observe].

Within a couple of minutes, me, Rias and Sona were sitting down having some tea served by Akeno. Which was very well brewed, and with [Structural Grasp] I had already copied how to make it. I left that part out when I complimented Himejima Akeno on it.

"The purpose of this meeting was mainly to ascertain your intentions and to determine whether you were a threat. Although it's quite clear you won't be bringing any trouble to any of us on purpose." The Sitri heiress said.

"That is correct. I honestly would like to keep a low profile in regards to the supernatural world. Quite frankly, joining any faction is not under any consideration with all the responsibilities I already have."

"Yes your reign of terror across the world is undoubtedly keeping you very preoccupied."

"Oh? I did not realise you were a psychic, Kaichou. My plan to hold the the world ransom once I reveal my army of terminators and finalise the takeover of their nuclear warheads wasn't supposed to be completed till after the summer."

"Such violent methods for someone wishing to bring peace."

"I assure you those sacrifices will be for the greater good, my dear child." I use a small spark of prana to make my eyes twinkle as I said that.

Every person in this room looked horrified for a moment before I break out a chuckle. Before putting on an old and weary look.

"Ah, it seems that I have to adapt my sense of humour. I did not believe you could think so little of me."

I said as I put in a grandfatherly esque look of disappointment.

I mean really, a robot army is not that practical without a proper control center and I haven't gotten to that level yet that I can make a subservient SKYNET. And I would never use nuclear weapons. Just think of the radiation, I could obviously create or find a much more nature friendly weapon to become world enemy #1.

"Oh! Do forgive me if I behave erratically once in a while. This tends to happen when you have a lot of memories around, it becomes very difficult to separate different behaviours. I hope that you can forgive this old man for his mistakes." I continue as I attempt to impersonate Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Honestly I might as well go all the way in choosing all sorts of characters so that I can explain off a variety of things.

"You lived as Professor Dumbledore as well?" asked Kusaka Reya, the second year student braided brown hair. As I recall from her introduction and the information from [Observe],she was very interested in reading and being able to understand all languages helped her learn to read other languages. Which was great for her since she had access to lots more books.

"Was that my name back then? New memories are always coming back and quite often it seems to be random, I would think however that you are correct." I finished with another twinkle of my eye.

I turn towards Sona Sitri, "And please forgive me for my poor sense of humour and referring to you as a child, it is difficult to not see many people that way with centuries of memories." This was technically true as Counter Guardian EMIYA had centuries of fighting to fall back on.

"You are forgiven, although it is disconcerting considering how you behaved during our previous encounters."

"Ah yes, you did go behind my back and attempted to recruit him even though we agreed I got to try first." Rias interjected.

"Well, you were taking your own sweet time watching him instead of even encouraging any interest. Why is that by the way?"

"Well that's- th-"Eh, Rias is sputtering? And when did I stop thinking in honorifics? Must be part of learning multiple languages and having a whole bunch of memories.

"I just… didn't know how to approach him back then." She finally said with a small blush while pouting a little.

Aww, so cute. No Issei, focus.

But to think she wouldn't have approached me because she was shy? Despite her own situation… I really don't know what to think about that considering she's quite the confident young lady.

I use [Projection] to make several sheets of paper with some writing on it.

"Here's a list of various ways to get in contact with me. Some of them include my burner numbers, various social network account addresses and the web address to request for help on supernatural related topics on the website I set up. Frankly I made it but haven't ran into anyone I wanted to pass the information along to besides both of your groups. Please feel free to ask for any sort of help, although it will only be free if it isn't anything that directly puts lives at risk."

They thanked me for my offer as they each took a sheet to key in the information into their phones.

"Oh, and on the topic of Geis breaking servants…" Saji and Meguri stiffened in fear.

"Do you mind if I stab them with Rule Breaker? I had rather not have to deal with the fact that those two were stressed out worrying about what I will do to them."

"Go ahead, although if I had known you weren't going to be more opportunistic about it I would not have had to worry for those two so much."

Retrieving the two Self-Geis scrolls I stab them with a traced Rule Breaker before stabbing both of them. Curiously enough, their Evil Pieces ejected out of them when I did that. Sona just put them right back in however, although I did get the chance to re-examine the evil pieces and gained knowledge of their secret features. Not like I gave any indication to the devils there that I knew about it.

For me it was a curiosity, but for them, their reaction was more… pronounced. Not like I was really concerned about it. A few minutes later the whole issue seemed to be put on the back burner.

"In any case since the options of becoming a devil and being a temp devil is out, perhaps a sort of business contract or a magician contract with looser relations would work out? Personally I would rather not be taking any sides since it would seem you two are rivals in a sense, would it be come to an agreement with both of you?" I asked.

"I have no issue with that proposition." Rias said almost eagerly before turning to look at the Sitri Heiress.

"While I'm certain that you have a quite a bit to offer, it would be a problem if I was associated with a known terrorist should our people find out. Normally this wouldn't be an issue if you kept your actions to the human world but I highly doubt you won't be associating with the enemies of our factions if it were to suit you. Hence, since your actions might reflect on me it would make it undesirable to work with you despite the many benefits." Sona replied, before continuing, "Rias, you're being over eager in this and should have thought about the ramifications of this."

"Well, the main issue is concern his various identities… If I associate with Hyoudou Issei there won't be much reputational benefits aside from being associated with a human genius. On the other hand, being associated with Archer would bring in some protection if we consider his strength, but we would have major issues on the political standpoint if we allied with a known vigilante." Ah, Rias brings up some decent points.

"Another point is that by signing any magician contracts then he would be considered a collaborator, more or less an independent contractor which would double as an ally. Although I hate to admit it, it will probably be one-sided considering the differences in power." Sona pointed out that if I were to sign a contract it would be more or less charity for them considering my abilities.

"You're all correct about that… plus by signing as Hyoudou Issei it will attract undue attention to my public persona. And being an ally might restrict my movements or at least make my work more inefficient even if we were to lighten stipulations regarding residency restrictions." Considering that I will likely have to remain relatively close by despite my abilities to move across the globe within minutes.

"Right, there are usually 3 types of magician contracts to fulfil different purposes. Usually magicians would either like a devil as a bodyguard, for magical research purposes or for status. None of which I believe you might need or want strongly enough, with the exception of magical research." Rias elaborated on the situation a bit more.

"You said usually, I suppose there are other types of contracts?"

"There are indeed, but they are much rarer, and probably have fallen out of use. You were probably thinking of one that would allow you to benefit us while maintaining a loose sort of alliance. But if others were to discover that we accepted a contract like that, we would be seen as weak and that would be bad for our status." Sona cleared that up.

"Plus, usually you can only contract with one devil at a time, and even then those relationships are long-lasting…" Rias chimed in.

"Hmm, then perhaps rather than a pact we could have a business contract of sorts. You two are probably one of the most reasonable female devils I will have the pleasure of knowing so I would prefer to be in a working relationship with you two." Also considering their siblings being siscons I could use that to my advantage.

In retrospect, now that I'm aware that I'm in some sort of obvious harem anime. Considering that I'm in a previously female only academy with obvious main character like females and supporting male casts, also with the fact that I so happen to be living in this town since I was born. It's safe to say, that this town might be a magnet for trouble, even without me and my dragonic Sacred Gear influencing things. Also, considering both Rias and Sona are high-value targets for kidnapping and assassination it would be prudent for me to keep a close eye on this town.

"How about we keep the Archer is Hyoudou Issei secret quite while signing business contracts or magician research contracts under one of my many false identities. And then we have very specific stipulations, like say, I provide safety and training along with various types of equipment during pre-arrange periods for research purposes. However, we will be both vague and specific about certain conditions on when I would be called to aid your groups in return for both of your clans to mind your own business when it comes to my work. Personally I see both of your peerages and I see potential that unfortunately is not being realised."

Both seemed to want to say something in anger about that but I quickly held up my hands and continued, "I simply meant that the way you were training before is not as effective as it could be and that perhaps some advice would go a long way, I do have centuries of combat experience under my belt."

This was technically true, although it's more in the head than muscle memory. Then again, due to [Zero Lag] I'm not even certain I will be able to develop muscle memory.

"Perhaps it would be agreeable to provide a demonstration in what I am willing to provide?"

Eventually they both agreed for a test of some sort. I quickly brought them all into an instant dungeon with [ID Create] although it wasn't one of my time ratio ones.

30 minutes of no selling all their attacks later…

All of them were on ground groaning painfully in some manner.

Truthfully the only attack that was interesting was Rias's [Power of Destruction] which very interesting as I [Observe]d it as it slowly decomposed my cells in the palm of my hand that I used to 'catch' it before the concept of 'destruction' is applied. It went through two layers of cells before I managed to channel [Avalon]'s concept of defence and isolation, after which I developed [Conceptual Defence Mastery] as a skill.

After that I could already hold her [Power of Destruction] ball in my hand by neutralising the concept of destruction around the surface of the attack while using magic similar to [Mana Step] to grasp it in my hand.

Everyone that was still conscious at the time was absolutely shocked that I was unharmed (in their perception) and started bouncing the large ball sized attack on my knees like a footballer. Good times.

Kiba was fast in terms of movement, but he always slowed down before attacking, he probably did not have the defence to handle the acceleration when attacking well. His blades had interesting powers but the only thing that made them durable for the demonic aura, I was breaking his blades with my finger flicks to add insult to injury. I recommended that he play Fate/Stay Night so that he could learn the [Tracing] procedures. Seeing as his imagination was severely lacking I managed to get the change to say some Archer lines.

"Yuuto Kiba! Listen, you may be 'one who fights' but ultimately your Sacred Gear is 'one who creates'. If you want to master your Sacred Gear then you have to understand swords and give up on those ridiculously impractical designs. Those are all irrelevant, if you want powerful magical swords then understand the concepts behind what you are trying to achieve instead of skipping straight to the effect. You aren't even worth considering as an opponent, the only opponent you have to fight is none other than yourself."

Of course that meant a whole bunch of things and I was bullshitting some bits, but I know for sure that he could make his swords way stronger if he actually knew what constituted strong swords.

After which for everyone else I pointed out obvious weaknesses and how to overcome them. As well as heavily criticizing their team play and fight styles. I mean seriously, why the hell are they just standing there and not constantly on the move, why are all these casters just standing there.

I mean the whole thing was a sad little joke of a 'befriending' session for me. With the exception of Rias every attack could be easily avoided and even them I could let them hit me point blank and not take any damage. It was ridiculously sad. Boring for me. But I channelled a lot of EMIYA and ramped up the jerk factor before adding some Dumbledore style wise words after beating them to the ground.

I guess it could be summed up as rooks need to be faster, knights need more strength, bishops please have more sense than to stand around doing nothing but casting and healing, queens please for the love of your glorious maou move while casting, Kings should please do everything better. Overall they were all so weak physically I wanted to cry.

It's pretty obvious no one here knows the definition of hard-core no pain no gain training. I mean, that was the first thing that came to my mind when I got my power, and these guys had years for all that is unholy sakes.

I showed off a bit with my [Nine Lives Blade Works] on the poor building within the ID which both simultaneously frightened Rias while making her squeal like a fangirl.

OK, I showed off a lot since I would just get more techniques. After all, since they are already expecting a certain level of combat I might as well show just how outclassed they are. A barrage of hundreds of exploding arrows, a demonstration of the Anti-Army Caladbolg tends to do that.

The only person that wanted me to show off more was Rias, everyone else was having a nervous breakdown. Well I have to admit I like Rias the most out of all the devils I met so I showed her [Starburst Stream] and my Over-edged Kanshou and Bakuya.

Poor Kiba was volunteered to be the test dummy for [Kakuyoku Sanren (Archer Version)] after I healed everyone up, incidentally it changed to Archer's version instead of my own while I was performing it, a little bit of a surprise.

After seeing what kind of training and help I could offer they were more than willing to have a business contract relationship, we would have that drafted over the week.

On another note, I would be signing up under the name of Nicholas Dumbledore for Rias and Tom Marvolo Riddle for Sona. Reya was the only one that understood those references and was giggling until I [Traced] a 13.5 inched Yew Phoenix Feather wand. There were many horrified faces when I waved Voldemort's wand after she explained the reference while casting [Reparo] on some broken weapons and clothes, thank goodness it worked first time around or I would have been embarrassed.

After our business was concluded I went out to purchase stuff.

I made sure to scrounge up some herbs and vegetables from supermarkets and made some weak potions out of that for mana regeneration. I can regenerate more mana per minute than most potions I know how to make so I made these to only stimulate my regeneration instead of giving me a lump amount of MP.

I also bought tons of Chocolate. I get a feeling whoever designed this power to give chocolate the ability to recover a high percentage of health considered it an in-joke of some sort.

After which, I made sure to finish some searches and negotiations for properties so I can sort out refugees, orphans, abuse children etc… Then again I have to find some sort of caretaker. Damn it, I need a human resource manager! If only I could build competent robots and familiars, but sadly implanting knowledge and teaching the ability to use knowledge is rather different.

The next two weeks were hectic for me as well as for Doomwing , who had an adventure that spanned a third of Japan. I dropped by to pass materials and blueprints for him to make his own magic circuits, along with passing along some evil pieces and reverse pieces. He had to use some of it to revive some people and make them human again at the same time. The guy when I last saw him was being accompanied by some middle school girl that just learnt her parents were retired magicians, a female fallen angel turned stray devil (who wasn't evil so I didn't need to put her down or anything) and a female Yatagarasu with a human form. Damn he works fast, and he's like a few months old. Must be genetics. (Please be genetics)

My two weeks had me ditching school, continuing my usual work, finishing up 10 [dimensional anchors] and the [Kaleidoscope Katana] while getting some practice in using the [Kaleidoscope] Second Magic, so far popping into the underworld and back to earth was ridiculously easy. I could probably travel now but I wanted to prepare for a long trip.

On the other side, I went through intense physical training after I learned [Gravity] black magic and used it to train physically. I unlocked more magic circuits in my eye as well. I hit a snag for my Chakra research but Doomwing had encountered some Yokai that used Chakra and Senjutsu in his bizarre adventures so provided me with some research which helpmed me progress.

I managed to level up my warding, [Boundary Field Creation] and [Territory Creation] skills heavily as I combined [Wizardry] wards and magecraft. I casted the [Fidelius] ward over some properties and had Doomwing pop by to be the secret keeper.

I also managed to complete the [Caster] and [Archer] class cards. Just have [Rider], [Saber], [Lancer] and [Berserker] to go.

I hung around Sasaki's place occasionally and spent some time with Murayama and Katase when they all trained there. Aika and I spent some time together as well, discussing Icha Icha was one of the many topics. My parents spent some time vacationing in America, I drop by occasionally as well.

Azazel came through on getting me some good PR and clearance when I did some cybernetics reveals. Governments started pestering me for whether they can be repurposed for military use.

His subordinates would also come to pick up the goods we agreed on the next day, which means I have to withhold my dimensional travel plans for at least another day to suss out their loyalties and gather evidence.


	15. Chapter 15: Too many blondes part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: Well this is the start of Issei's Bizarre Encounters with too many Blondes in a row. Next up on the list is Asia, Gilgamesh, Saber (But which one is the question of the day), a blonde elf adventurer and a blonde queen of a floating island in an illogical world with insane NPC's. And yes, Issei doesn't get much out of the deal besides satisfaction as Canon Issei in general is a good person at heart and wants to help people. He was just being pragmatic to make sure nothing restricted him while being genre savvy enough to know that his town is going to be a magnet for trouble, hence he needs to make the devils living there stronger to keep the people living there safer. At least until he can ensure their safety himself._

Chapter 15: Too many blondes #1

"Ah, welcome home. I made dinner for both of you." I say as the door opens revealing my parents with some luggage bag and some stereotypical 'just came back from an exotic country' clothes.

In other words, my father is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses indoors despite the fact he just came flew back from New York.

Part of me wanted to give a sigh at the obvious anime cliché. But in the end I gave a soft smile seeing their tired faces turn into huge grins at the feast I prepared.

"Do you need help with you luggage?"

"We'll be fine, this [Gamer's Body] and having over 50 STR makes things like this easy" My father Hyoudou Jinoza replies back.

"I see, well then, help yourselves to the food. I have a business deal to sort out today so sadly I won't be able to join you both for dinner."

"All right Ise, take care." My mom Hyoudou Misa says as she starts eating.

"Oh, I just remembered. Could you both do me a favour? Take one of the two vials I put in the kitchen table and drink them. Trust me on this, you'll love it." I say as I leave through the door.

Those vials contain some of the [Elixir of Life], might as well ensure my parents don't suffer from the maladies of old age.

I took my time walking through town as I practiced my wandless [Legilimency] and look through the surface thoughts of random people passing by. Occasionally when [Observe] tells me something interesting I try to draw out memories with [Legilimency].

After buying some expensive cakes along with buying more 'learning material' aka manga and games. I use [Apparition] and apparate to the entrance of the warehouse turned factory. I had plenty of time to get used to the feeling till I barely felt anything anymore.

It is significantly more costly in terms of mana and prana if done without a wand or other focuses. With 1 MP for at least every km. The mana cost with a wand is 5 times less. I found that to be the same with many [Wizardry] spells. Thankfully I am freakishly good at getting spells right the first time by using the memories of the traced wands from various people.

There were apparently many versions of the [Elder Wand], some of them could be classed as divine artefacts or a Noble Phantasm, most of them were irreplaceable and untraceable mystic codes like tools. There were a rare few that were created by mortal hands which I am grateful for. Since a lot of powerful spells had been used by masters of the [Elder Wand].

Another good thing about it is the fact that it had affinities for all fields of magic. It took me a while to weed out those that were apparently cursed to give a fate of dying by those that covet the [Elder Wand]. But in the end I got a traced [Elder Wand] with the least of all those problems.

Which was extremely useful for learning all sorts of spells. Sadly potions making doesn't count. No wand waving in the potions lab after all.

I stood outside the property which I had also put the [Fidelius] on, in which case Aika was the Secret Keeper for this one.

I was only meeting the fallen angels outside the entrance. This would also double as a test of how good [Wizardry] conceptual spells work against the supernatural of this world.

After checking that my [Presence Concealment] was off, I unequipped those [Gravity] infused weights I wore on my limbs. I altered the normal use of fractioning the enemy's HP by 25% to become one that put pressure each of my limbs equal to ¼ of my physical stats. Although I had to put between 2-3 on each limb. I only equip them when I'm researching, 'relaxing' or dedicating time for training however.

It worked in increasing my base physical stats. Although I found out that there were sadly no bonuses for stats at 200. Perhaps there will be one for 250? In any case my base STR had increased by 90, my END by 40 and my AGI by 70 these past two weeks.

Sadly it doesn't tax my stamina that heavily so my END did not increase that much.

On the plus side I got the 150 base stat bonuses for those STR and END.

**[Villain's Forced Equalisation]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to automatically adjust your STR to whatever is needed to keep a stalemate in any instant should you choose to do so. So long as the value is equal or lower than your current STR. (150 Base STR bonus)**

**[Regeneration Cycle] – Passive – **

**Description: Triples base health regeneration to 3%. (150 Base END bonus)**

Which to be honest was uninspiring. Although the [Villain's Forced Equalisation] would make for some possible dramatic scenes should I meet any rivals or villains that have too much important information to say. Why would it be useful? Because I wouldn't crush them accidentally while giving them the illusion that they could still beat me.

The other skills from increasing my MAG and LUK were much better.

**[360 NO SCOPE CASTING]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to cast spells in any direction without channelling through body parts from a distance of 50 meters from your body. (150 Base MAG bonus)**

**[Noob's Luck] – Passive – **

**Description: Higher chance of getting rare loot if you have never gotten the loot before. (150 Base LUK bonus)**

This will of course aid "Operation Enuma Elish - ? - Profit", I can already taste the tears when I will inevitably have to break down the personal realms of gods and those created by the Longinus [Dimension Lost]. Should any of them fight me they will be in for a surprise.

I chuckle darkly as I rub my hand like a greedy merchant.

Picking up something with my [Detect Intent] and my enhanced senses, I lean back on a street lamppost and turned my face upwards.

"Ah you're here, right on time too." I say casually.

Four shadows pass by above me and land a couple of meters right in front of me.

4 uses of [Observe] later and I found the traitor. And as typical, it just had to be the hottest fallen angel woman of the group, Raynare. Even worse, she's pretty much irredeemable at this point. Seriously, I hope this isn't the case in alternative dimensions because this is some serious shit. While she worshipped Azazel to a … unhealthy extent, she does the same with Kokabiel although she sides with him more due to his beliefs matching hers much more closely. In other words, humans are beneath us yadda yadda, more war is better blah blah blah. Sadly she's the leader of this ragtag group. Her personality is such a turnoff I would rather not comment in my head about her ridiculously sexy outfit.

I mean this is like the first assignment they had as a team. Besides the blue haired fallen angel who dresses with a violet trench coat top and a similarly coloured miniskirt. Honestly reminds me of an office lady. Except she's heavily sadistic and arrogant. Figures that she worked with Raynare before, at the very least she's more loyal to Azazel. I guess I will have to be non-lethal should we have some conflict.

The other two are arrogant as well, but barely so for entirely different reasons. Honestly its like the bad traits were all soaked up by the other two. Dohnaseek has apparently lived and fought in the Great War between the three factions, but apparently took experimental drugs made by the Grigori scientists for power in order to fight better. And fight bravely and zealously he did. Until the side effects started kicking in and he started to degenerate until he got stuck back two wings. And quite frankly they haven't found a cure for the side effects. Thus his arrogance took a major hit and he's pretty well rounded. Although he does still has some Blood Knight (trope) traits. Honestly it would be easy to win him over and secure his loyalty to Azazel, and me by extension. Since he simply wants a chance to start regaining his power, which remaking his body is something I am more than capable of doing. Admittedly he has a rather good sense of dress, I mean, he has a fedora.

The youngest of the group well, blonde hair twin tailed blue eyes gothic lolita dressed loli sums Mittelt up. Pretty much a teenage girl through and through with some stalkerish tendencies. Just some backstory with a human mother and some big shot fallen angel father who didn't bother acknowledging her as his child. Said mother dropped her off with the Grigori and left when she was 2. The big shot in question being Kokabiel was a sort of pleasant surprise. As much as I hate to say it, I could literally just take off my shirt, ring up Azazel and pass her the phone, problem solved. She would probably reaffirm her loyalty to Azazel and if I somehow trip some flags she will probably start stalking me. The fact that she's apparently a romance novel junkie comes into that. In fact I can see her already trying to undress me with her eyes.

I tried my best to ignore it. But my best just wasn't good enough.

After that there were some greetings but I didn't really want to stand and listen to Raynare's and Kalawarner's words with their high and mighty tone. I had to commit my extra [Memory Partition]'s to actively block out whatever they were saying and summarising it in my head without their voices. I took the time to also form a plan to get the other two on my side as quick as possible.

When those two were distracted I went ahead and winked at Mittlet while making my eyes twinkle.

She tried so hard to hold back a fangirlish squeal she ran away to the street corner with a blush. Admittedly I was impressed with how silently and quickly she did it with her low stats. I should totally ask Azazel to experiment with my Assassin Class Card on her, since everyone benefits from it. He gets a stronger Grigori member, I get test results, she gets better at stalking people.

Dohnaseek simply rolled his eyes at me along with gesturing with a glance at both the corner Mittlet ran into and at the other two Fallen Angels. It's quite clear he feels he doesn't get paid enough for this shit. I gave him an understanding nod and he returned it. Excellent, I have established a good rapport already.

After business was concluded I gave them the goods in a locked large suitcase which was password locked and had some charms on it to prevent destruction and theft. Some Anti-theft charm, locking charm, unbreakable charm, security charm and a tracking charm.

Honestly at some point I couldn't stand it anymore and use two silent wandless [Compulso]s on both Kalawarner and Raynare. The compulsion charm allowed me to tell them to head back to their hideout and don't wait for Dohnaseek and Mittelt. The weak minded fools just went and did just that.

Dohnaseek was wide-eyed but apparently didn't give a shit, he probably has seen crazy shit in the Great War and couldn't be bothered to handle this nonsense any more.

"Oh finally, I wish I had a trick like that. Seriously, how do you not explode at their level of condescension?"

"I have extra thought partitions which I actively used to block their voices while summarising what they were saying. I could make you a charmed item that could do something like that with your voice alone to a limited extent, but that will be some time in the future."

"Lucky you, wish I could use that. At least you have more patience than me, got beaten up by plenty of youngsters that love to lecture the 'has-been' veteran until he explodes giving them the right of self-defence."

"Youch, kids these days." I sigh and shake my head dissapointedly.

"Aren't you like seventeen?"

"Physically yes, mental wise I think we could trade war experiences."

"How?"

"Do you really think this world is the only one out there? I can tell you that reincarnation into worlds that work differently is always a pain in the ass."

"Reincarnation? Parallel Dimensions?"

"Of sorts. I have a lot of memories that doesn't originate from this world. One of which so happen to of a master alchemist who produced an elixir that extends a person's lifespan, curing it of all ailments and perfecting the body. You can see the effects by my face."

"Did you say you made a cure-all?" His eyes widened and he moved towards me a little. His tone is halfway cynical but also very hopeful.

"I have way too much of it to distribute and use by myself. But then again I haven't tested it on a Fallen Angel before. I mean, I tested it on some stray devils I hunted and plenty of humans, it worked fine then."

He forms a spear of light obviously intending to threaten me for the elixir. I let him point it at me but I don't give him the chance to make the threat. I flick my finger at it, and shattered the spear of light with ease.

"You could use all your strength and make the strongest spear you can to stab me in the head, I guarantee you, you wouldn't even dent my skin."

"Bullshit! Aren't you human!?"

"Of course I am, but I am also something much more. Tell me, what did Azazel tell you about me?"

"He told Raynare who told us that you were a human stronger than any stray exorcist under our employ while being a genius."

"Crafty, since it's technically the truth. Although he's understating it quite a bit. He also failed to mention the real reason for sending you guys as a group here."

"What do you mean real reason?"

"Have you ever wondered why you were put into this group specifically? It's because you all fit a profile. Raynare and Kalawarner is obvious since they would easily start a war with their attitude alone, but you, you have motivation to take whatever deal that would heal your body wouldn't you?"

"How did you-"

"Don't bother, even Azazel doesn't know how my information gathering power works, but it works. Do you remember the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Governor]?"

Dohnaseek cringes so hard. "How!? That phrase is taboo at the Grigori!"

"I just can. Azazel can confirm it. But then again you probably wouldn't want to, I've seen what he does when he's reminded of it."

"How are you even alive then!?"

I quickly move behind him.

"Same reason why you're talking at air right now."

He turns around quickly, shocked at my speed.

"In any case, you four are essentially the more obvious cases for buying into Kokabiel's rhetoric for one reason or another. In Mittelt's case it's about her father."

"I heard about that, our numbers are the smallest out of the three factions so whatever fallen angel that left her behind is doing something out of the norm for our family policies."

"Well, my information gathering power already informed me who it was, and as much as I would love to tell you now, perhaps it might be better if Mittelt would hear it directly instead of eavesdropping."

A small "Eep!" came from over one of the street walls and a small head popped up.

"How did you know I was listening in?"

"I can sense intentions and I already knew that you have a habit of stalking guys you considered 'hot' thanks to my power so it was pretty easy."

"… What does my father have to do with me being on this assignment?"

"Because of your situation it was considered by Azazel that you might crave the approval of the father you never knew. And that might cause you to disavow your loyalties towards the Governor."

Dohnaseek slapped his forehead and muttered, "Dear lord, what kind of plot twist is this?"

"Wait, you knew?" Mittelt growled angrily at Dohnaseek. Clearly she asked around for information and Dohnaseek said he didn't know back then.

"I only just figured it out after what Hyoudou Issei said about profiling and motivations, it's obvious by now."

I turn towards Mittelt and asked her, "Will knowing benefit you at all? Can you not say proudly that you been living your life well? Wouldn't knowing the truth just cause you pain? I can't stand making girls cry so personally I would rather not do this, after all…" I trailed off.

"The truth." I sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution." Giving off my weary and pained grandfatherly look as I pull off my Dumbledore impersonation again.

"Just tell me already! Please?" She shouted, before turning on the puppy dog eyes and tears. Damn it, my kawaii resistance skill is not levelled enough. Wait a minute, I don't even have that skill.

"It's Kokabiel, the Fallen Lord of the Stars, one of the Lords of the Grigori." I caved in, but not before throwing up some of his titles to make the scene more dramatic.

"Wha-"she fell to her knees and started sobbing. "After all this time he was just there, looking at me like I'm a disappointment, because I was weak…" It would seem they had previous interactions and that they were not pleasant. I suppose now that she has all the pieces of the puzzle she figured that

Dohnaseek had put on his 'what the fuck should I do now' face.

I went ahead and sat down right next to her. Surprisingly my cool Magus Killer jacket was being used as a handkerchief. To spare the rest of my jacket I projected a handkerchief and some tissues. Unfortunately for some reason now my whole shoulder was being used. Personally I highly doubt this kind of situation should be happening between strangers. I get the feeling some factor or some sort of anime trope is the cause of all this. Unfortunately I am not 'Genre Savvy' enough to figure out what it is.

I contemplated the situation and figured that Azazel already knew or at least heavily suspected it was the case, which would be why he put her on this team to see if they were possible traitors. But then if he already knew then why would he… unless…

THAT LAZY ASS MOTHERFUCKER!

I said some stereotypical comforting lines like 'there,there', 'cry all you want', 'let it all out' and a bunch of other sounds. After she was done I took out my phone and set it to speaker while putting a finger on my mouth to tell them to keep quiet.

In addition I set up a wandless [Muffliato], a privacy spell created by Severus Snape that creates a bubble that isolates sound while making a buzzing noise on the outside.

I made the call to Azazel and he picks up.

"Hello, is that you Madeleine? Oh, you just couldn't get enough of me could you, you little minx."

"Azazel, it's me. Can you stop speaking French please? I still prefer Japanese or English."

"Oh Archer! How's it going? I should have known you would have gotten results so quickly. I mean, the meeting should have just followed through."

I had to make the shush gesture again to prevent them from gasping from the double shock of me talking directly with Azazel in such a casual manner and from me being the famous vigilante who blew up an area equivalent to the payload of an atomic bomb.

"Raynare is firmly in Kokabiel's camp and is a total smug evil little bitch, Kalawarner is loyal to you buy shares Raynare's bitchy traits, Dohnaseek could have been brought onto the other camp under any promise of healing and Mittelt could have joined up if she had not been told of Kokabiel being her father. I'm guessing you already knew considering that you put all four of them in a team which fits the profiles for potential recruits to Kokabiel's faction?" I said accusingly.

"I knew you would figure it out. However, I needed confirmation. Have you gotten the evidence yet?"

"Not yet, if I pass the phone to both of them later could you give them the orders to act as spies until I we manage to get irrefutable proof of Raynare bypassing your authority?"

"Done."

"Do I have permission to allow Dohnaseek to take the drink from my [Elixir of Life] which will heal him from the degeneration damage from the previous war?"

"So long as he says yes then go right ahead."

"Did you put Dohnaseek and Mittelt on this team because you knew I would have fixed Dohnaseek out anyways and do the job of telling Mittelt about her father?

"Ahaha. I knew you would figure it out. That my friend is the art of delegation at its finest. Be proud to have been victim of the silver-tongued Azazel the 'Scapegoat' of Heaven. Muahahahaha! Azazel: 1, Archer: 0."

"Well-played… By the way, I had this on speaker the whole time." I deadpanned.

"… *Clap**Clap**Clap* Well-played. I guess we're even for now."

"Technically you ratted me out as Archer."

"Oh yeah! Azazel: 2, Archer: 1!"

"Where are you exactly?"

"Paris why?"

"I just learned to [Apparate] as in I'm the reincarnation of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I will teleport there in an instant just to kick your ass just like the last time."

"Psych! I'm using a computer as a telephone and I'm behind seven proxies."

"FUCK! Well-played, I will get you next time. You will rue the day you perverted crow!"

"Pot meets Kettle! At least I get laid you little Virgin!"

"Fuck you asshole! Anyway give the order."

"Right then. Dohnaseek, Mittelt, you are both assigned to spy on Raynare's group and keep me updated through Hyoudou Issei aka Archer aka Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Damn that's a mouthful, anyway, knowing him he probably has lots of ways to make you stronger as well so long as you approve of his methods you are allowed to do whatever you want within my orders. Oh, and you are not allowed to divulge any information spoken to you about Issei-kun's abilities and resources that you did not know before he told you. Bye then. And you got owned Issei-kun!"

He then hung up. At least he played along with the Dumbledore thing. I'm pretty sure he won't believe it.

Grabbing two vials of the [Elixir of life] I gave one each to both of them.

"Here's the [Elixir of Life], bottoms up. And you Mittelt get one too, just for the taste. I always wondered it the taste is universally loved."

Dohnaseek downed his immediately. While Mittelt took her time sniffing it, savouring the smell and taste.

Almost immediately Dohnaseek looked like he was in his early 20's. While Mittelt had some small changes and overall had the kawaii ramped up round 200%.

Letting his wings out, Dohnaseek found himself with 2 pairs of wings, totalling 4 wings.

"It's back." He said as if it were a dream.

"Some of it at least, I can see you became a little bit stronger. But ultimately you would have to retrain yourself to your former strength. Talk to me if you need help training. Or if you would like a more… instantaneous method. The same offer is open to you Mittelt. You can come to me anytime if you need someone to talk to as well. Let's all trade numbers since we will be working closely together."

After all was said and done. Dohnaseek left after some gratitude and thanks. While Mittelt stayed for a while.

"Um, thanks! You didn't have to give me anything and… you've been so nice even though we were strangers. So… Um… You wouldn't mind if I hang out with you some time? I mean, our 'official mission' as a group was to keep an eye on you anyways so…"

"I would love to, although I tend to be quite busy travelling the world but give me a call anytime and I can be there in a second. And I mean that literally, I can teleport inter-continentally in seconds while running the whole circumference of the world in around 5 minutes. So don't hesitate to give me a call or message me. And if you need any help, then…"

I project the same paper with my contact details and web address that I gave to the devil group.

"You can always post on this web page, you might see some posts by the local peerages there but that's because I offer help whenever I can."

I told her the story of how I had to help Yuuto Kiba make Mil-tan a magical girl, we were both cringing and laughing as I retold that story.

She left blushing quite heavily and I was left wondering whether I was really stuck in some harem anime.

I discarded that thought and focused on my next task. Now that I have that sorted out, it's time to do some dimension travelling.


	16. Chapter 16: My Holy Grail War SNAFU

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: This is more like the easy mode grail war, if you expecting an epic grail war battle that will be later still. The next holy grail war will be post volume 1 events but will be rather chaotic. On another note, please read towards the end for our new recurring cast member. In any case, this was mainly about Issei getting things done ASAP without giving a shit about the main cast reaction. I hope to put in a chapter showcasing the fallout, but I also want to cover Doomwing's badass adventures throughout Japan (Includes Yokai). But then again that can wait. I put this chapter up quickly because I won't be working on this for the next few days as I will be having an intense weekend of studying with a friend. See you guys soon, thanks for the ! 100k words landmark!_

Chapter 16: My Holy Grail War SNAFU

Stepping onto the hard ground I take a quick stock of the surroundings while sheathing my [Kaleidoscope Katana] and putting it in my [Inventory].

Before I got complete scan I felt pure fury and an unexpected torrent of Prana.

The prana started to materialise into a shadowy shape of a man in armour.

I quickly looked around then gave the biggest shit-eating grin I ever had.

I had done it!

And even better, I landed exactly in the middle of the first battle of the 4th Fuyuki Holy Grail.

Thank you 150 LUK! Thank you RNG!

I confirmed Iskandar as Rider, Arturia Pendragon as Saber, Hassan bin Sabah in the distance as Assassin, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne as Lancer, Gilgamesh as Archer and Lancelot as Berserker. I am rather impressed [Observe] still works despite his Noble Phantasm [For Someone's Glory], although it admittedly it obscured a lot of his backstory.

Looks like I arrived just when Berserker arrived. Damn I got lucky. Well then, I'm [Reinforce]d, my [Presence Concealment] is still on, my [Hades Cap of Invisibility] works fine although it has started deteriorating due to Gaia and I have 200 STR stored with [Villain's Overwhelming Might].

With my new outfit for my activities as Archer, I also have a lot of Auto abilities for my protection, including [Haste]. Brilliant.

No one has noticed me. No one is paying attention to me. Gilgamesh is pointing his [Gate of Babylon] at Berserker.

Everything is absolute perfect. I withdraw [Caliburn] from my inventory, exchange my stored STR to AGI, [Mana Step] at an angle, use my fastest flash step and swung.

Gilgamesh's head flew right off.

I just assassinated the King of Heroes.

Suck it Assassin!

Level up! My status showed a new entry category called [Wealth: 0.2 Gil], Gil= is the equivalent of one Gilgamesh's full storage. Hence if you have 2 Gil, it means you have two Gilgamesh's equivalent of wealth.

… It seems my power decided that since Gilgamesh's wealth is mainly in gold, jewels and artifacts they decided to use Gilgamesh as a unit of measurement.

I would have laughed, but it's my chance to act cool, so I held down my glee as I quickly browsed through my inventory and my new titles.

**[The Kingslayer] – You just killed a King! Increased reputation gains from assassins by 200%, Decreased Reputation gains from royalty by 100%.**

**[Usurper] – Gilgamesh died! You monster! But hey, you looted a good chunk of his stuff. Passively grants full use of looted/stolen items. If title is equipped you get a 100% bonus in damage dealt from looted/stolen items.**

**[Keikaku Doori!] – Everything literally went according to plan! Allows for maniacal laughter with latin chanting in the background. Environment around you gets darker and your eyes turn red. Also has the effect of stunning people around you when you laugh.**

While these titles were pretty awesome the best was the weapon that I sought after.

**[EA] - Rank: EX - Anti- World- Durability: 50000 - ATK: 10000 - MAG ATK: 10000 **

**Desription: **Sword of Rupture, Ea is the most powerful Noble Phantasm contained in the Gate of Babylon and the pinnacle of all those used by Servants. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade.

It is "The Sword That Cut the World Apart".

Enables the use of "Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth". The attack power is based upon twenty times the user's STR statistic with a possible boost by adding his magic statistic to his strength statistic at random.

Easy Game, Easy Life. I feel like a weight has been lifted over my body. Suddenly I felt like crying for the powerful potential enemies of my home world, they won't know what hit them.

OH, and thousands of Noble phantasms in my inventory, ready for me to deploy like a real Gilgamesh would.

Well that's enough enjoyment. In any case, I just intruded on a grand battle and assassinated the servant. Even though I am about 3 times superior in physical status to pretty much all the servants sans Berserker, I won't let my guard down.

Let's see what's on my list. Kill Caster if he is Gilles de Rais, Kill Caster's master, Save Sakura Matou, maybe save the rest of the Matou besides Zouken, Deal with Irisviel's lesser grail issue, get rid of the Greater Grail, maybe inform every one of the truth behind the war first, perhaps kill the rest of the servants just for more loot and EXP?

Or I could be a nicer guy and handle this in the most diplomatic manner I can, get some cooperation, grant some wishes, etc…

Might as well mix them both up.

Berserker is absolutely unsure of who to target since he was commanded to attack Gilgamesh by Kariya but is left without a target. The other servants and masters just witnessed Gilgamesh's death and now I have everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone, how are you all doing in this fine night?" I said cheerfully as I briefly took out the [Elder Wand] to conjure myself a couch before putting it back in my inventory.

They all gaped at my audacity to kill someone and relax on the couch.

"Ah, still speechless. Well then, allow me to introduce myself." And just in case I won't give my real name, who knows what mages can do with a true name.

"I am known by many names, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Wizard. Nicholas Flamel, Master Alchemist. Archer, vigilante and world renowned terrorist. And also, Heroic Spirit EMIYA, the Wrought Iron Magus, and the Blacksmith Hero, practitioner of both the Second and Third True Magic. Pleased to meet you all."

"A Sorcerer!?" Kayneth yelped with fear.

"Bwahaha, A dimension traveller! First an uninvited Servant and now a traveller invites himself!" Rider laughs with excitement.

With [Clairvoyance] I spot Kiritsugu mouthing "I knew I was good, but not that good." LOL.

Lancer and Saber tensed and prepared for combat despite me sitting on the couch.

"The Third Magic? Alchemy? You achieved everything the Einzberns have tried to master?" Irisviel gasped. "Kiritsugu?"

"Actually it's his adopted son, Emiya Shirou. He picked me up after the Fuyuki Fire that resulted from the curses of Angra Mainyu tainting the Holy Grail."

"Son? Curses? What?" Irisviel got even more confused.

"What do you mean the Holy Grail is tainted!?" Saber aka Arturia Pendragon screamed.

I did not get my chance to respond to that as Berserker recognised Arturia.

"**AAAARRRRTHHHHUUUUURRRRR!"**

Berserker charged towards Saber, I didn't let him reach.

Even as I slowly (in my opinion) got off the couch, I took a flash step and reappeared in between Saber and Berserker. Taking out the dagger Noble Phantasm, I [Reinforce] it and altered it with the [Piercing] attribute with [Alteration].

"Rule Breaker!"

I stab through his armour with one hand while using my free hand to break his guard.

Focusing on the binding between the container and the connection to his Master, I tore it off and added it to my hand.

My hand glows and once the glow dimmed, my new command seals were unveiled for all to see on my uncovered right hand.

"Berserker, by the order of the command seal I order you to become lucid."

The drain on my mana and prana lessens when [Mad Enhancement] was cancelled.

"Berserker, by the orer of the command seal I order you to reveal your identity to you king."

And [For Someone's Glory] was cancelled as Berserker's helmet dematerialised. Revealing Sir Lancelot's face right in front of Arturia Pendragon.

"No… Sir Lancelot…"

"Well, I'll leave you two to sort out your issues. In any case, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I've got madmen to slay and children to save." Rushing out, I choose to target the most slippery madman in town, Zouken Matou.

With [Rule breaker] I tear down their Boundary Fields and traps. I break into the cellar and using the [Elder Wand] I summon Zouken Matou and his worms outside of the one's in people's bodies using [Accio] the summoning spell.

And finally, "Fiendfyre" I intone, using my right arm to control the spell as I use my left arm to throw Kotomine Kirei's traced [Black Keys].

Drawing from the memory I use [Multi-Cast] to cast both the Baptism right and the Fiendfyre.

"I will kill. I will let live. I will harm and heal. None will escape me. None will escape my sight.  
Be crushed.  
I welcome those who have grown old and those who have lost.  
Devote yourself to me, learn from me, and obey me.  
Rest. Do not forget song, do not forget prayer, and do not forget me.  
I am light and relieve you of all your burdens.  
Do not pretend. Retribution for forgiveness, betrayal for trust, despair for hope, darkness for light, dark death for the living.  
Relief is in my hands. I will add oil to your sins and leave a mark.  
Eternal life is given through death.  
Ask for forgiveness here. I, the incarnation, will swear.  
— Kyrie Eleison"

And with that, most of Zouken was gone. It was pretty disgusting to be honest, and I hate Zouken enough to filter what happened in my head with my extra partition.

After that I cancelled the spell, knocked out Matou Byakuya and went to see Matou Sakura.

Under normal circumstances I would be glad and eager to meet the people I always knew as fictional characters. I held back at the fight at the docks because I needed to kill Gilgamesh and sort out Kariya's mana drain problems first off.

Personally I would also have loved to stay here longer. But then I realised that I'm weaker here in general due to Gaia so it's inefficient for me to stay in this world.

My [ID Create] skill took a hit in this world, with the MP cost at 5X the usual and limited to only empty or time ratio dungeons. Not the best place to stick around.

Seeing the sight of Matou Sakura was… unpleasant. I gave her a hug and told her I killed Zouken, after which I said I will be deworming her and her uncle Kariya in a bit. She had literally zero reaction, probably thinking this was a trick by her grandfather to break her spirit more. It hurt my heart a lot.

I put her to sleep and used the [Evil Piece] and [Reverse Piece] combo. After a drop of the [Elixir of Life] and a bit of surgery fixed her right up. Her original hair and eye colour were restored as well.

Leaving a note for Matou Byakuya that I got rid of Zouken and would be taking Sakura to Kariya I went back to the docks but instead of joining the Servants I went to Kariya and explained the situation. And he readily agreed to go through the procedure as well. I made sure to [Rennervate] both of them with the [Elder Wand], waking them both up. I dropped a few gold ingots for them and told them to leave town.

I had to bash on Kariya ( with words, not literally) about getting to into killing Tohsaka Tokiomi and had to point out that Sakura should be prioritised. He agreed to leave then.

Oh! My prana started to drain a little more, while it wasn't at [Mad Enchancement] levels it certainly was a 'Servant is currently in combat level'. Regardless, with my MP regen I could easily generate Prana constantly.

Sneaking across the battlefield I spied Lancer engaged with Rider while Berserker was fighting Saber. As in, no chaotic melee, just duelling. Although it seems things some things stayed the same, considering that Lancer was inflicted with [Commanded] and a status effect. Seemed like Kayneth targeted Saber again. I snuck right next to Irisviel and decided to chat with her.

"So…" She yelped in surprise as a response. "Want to follow me to the Greater Grail under Mount Enzou so that I can prove the Greater Grail is tainted by the Persian God of darkness Angra Mainyu who was summoned by the Einzberns in the Third Holy Grail War? By the way, the taint ensures that all wishes are distorted so that it will cause genocide. So if your husband wishes for world peace, it would do so with the methods he is familiar with."

I paused a while after the dropping the exposition bomb. Waver Velvet was listening in as well, and with Kiritsugu's equipment I was pretty sure he was in the loop too. Assassin was still spying around, which reminds me I should deal with Kotomine Kirei just in case.

"It comes with being a dimension traveller, trust me on this. Incidentally, your husbands wish would have caused the grail to spew forth 6 billion curses, pretty much enough to destroy much of humanity. Good thing he forced Arturia here to Excaliblast the grail or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

At that point Kiritsugu stopped holding the sniper rifle and started slamming his fist on the surface of the roof he was on in despair and denial.

Arturia was distracted when I mentioned that she destroyed the grail and let Lancelot get in a good hit. Although it wasn't really serious.

Huh. My HP regeneration is a lot higher due to Avalon being in Saber's presence. Neat. Not like I'm getting hurt or anything. Frankly after I killed Gilgamesh I lost the excitement of being in the Holy Grail War. Maybe it's because I didn't het the whole experience which included summoning my own servant. Instead, I've got Lancelot here. Not that he's bad, he's great but well… he has issues…

Huh, Kayneth and Lancer looks like they are retreating. Well might as well save the hotel that Kiritsugu destroyed in Canon, I suppose I should fuck everything and kill Lancer. I think I could afford to spare Kayneth, so he'll live I suppose.

I jump backwards and retrieve an original [Gáe Bulg] that I looted of Gilgamesh.

I took aim, jumped as threw.

"**GÁE BULG!"**

The spear that always strikes for the heart suprises Diarmuid and pierces right threw him.

I land back on the ground and then Diarmuid explodes.

After which I got to admire [Gáe Bulg] super cool ability to fly back to my hand in random angles.

Thank you Iskandar for distracting everyone from my assassination attempt.

Honestly, the only reason why it's so easy is because everyone's distracted.

On the other hand, killing Lancer allowed Saber to use her damaged hand which wasn't healing due to Lancer's attack with the Yellow rose of Mortality, Gae Buidhe.

Well, that's two servants down. Huh, I better save Irisviel before killing Caster.

"Oi! Attacking someone from behind. I would have thought you had more honour than that." Said Rider aka Iskandar.

"Have you no shame! Mangy Cur! How could you attack a retreating foe if you didn't even fight him in the first place!" Yelled Saber while her covered blade was locked with Berserker's Arondight.

"What my King said!" Said Lancelot. Oi! Aren't I your master, you should at least side with me on this issue.

"So… I'm going to make my way to kill Caster now since his master is a serial killer and Gilles De Rais himself is equally insane. Oh right, first I have to transfer you to a new body so that you won't be the lesser grail anymore and sweet Illya won't lose her mother."

I kidnapped her and took her across town. This time all three servants were chasing me. But I was way faster and had plenty of time to make another homunculus body with [Alchemy] and used the [Heaven's Feel] to transfer her soul to the new body while ensuring the pieces of the grail stayed in the old one.

After some explanations I told her I will be going after Caster now and be careful if her old body starts puking black mud. I also looted the real [Avalon] as payment for services rendered.

It didn't take more than 5 minutes with some shikigami familiars scouting out and my enhanced senses picking up the scent of blood in the severs.

With Gil's arsenal I slaughtered them. Unfortunately the victims were already long dead. So I put in a call to the police that I found the notorious serial killers lair underground.

Killing Assassin would be a pain since there's so many of them. So I went for Tohsaka Tokiomi first, shouted at him explaining the situation, but told him I can't be bothered with him since Sakura's dealt with. He was pretty frozen up, I guess it's because he believes I'm a sorcerer and the fact that I instantly killed 2 servants (3 but he doesn't know about Caster).

I explained to him that Kotomine Kirei is naturally evil and that he backstabbed him leaving poor Rin orphaned. Personally I worry that Rin would grow up with a Magus father and would be super serious but then again I suppose I have to place my hopes on the wife that doesn't argue with her husband at all, Tohsaka Aoi. In any case, it wasn't a huge issue for me.

Conveniently, I found Kotomine Kirei jogging towards the Tohsaka household. Too bad I had to neutralise him for the 'greater good'.

Funnily enough I found Shirou, who would have been Emiya Shirou if everything happened the same way. I placed a [Tracking Spell] on him because I had a gut feeling that it might be useful someday.

I continued running from the three remaining servants who were tracking me with Lancelot's connection. Which I did not get rid of because it was very self-gratifying to be chased by famous historical people.

After blasting my way to the Greater Grail, I found Zelretch sitting on a chair drinking tea in front of the clearing for the Greater Grail.

"Zelretch!? Zelretch-sempai what are you doing here?" I asked the old vampire.

"Why, I came for entertainment of course! I mean this has to set a record for the shortest Holy Grail war I had the pleasure of viewing. Oh! Rejoice young man! You have become a Gary Stu!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! Wait a minute! Plenty of people hate me in this world for doing what I did, that means I'm not a Gary Stu, as their supposed to be perfect."

"At least I got a reaction out of you."

"Fair enough. But I doubt that you would be waiting in front of the Greater Grail if you didn't have something to say regarding it."

"I would like to convince you to not destroy it yet because the next 5th Holy Grail war will be extremely chaotic and unique should you choose not to. I found that out from another Zelretch who was watching the future of this dimension if you chose not to destroy it. And I'm sure you would love to participate when 14 servants will be summoned, in fact, a 10 versus one fight might be just what you need."

"That's pretty convincing actually. But then again I still have to make sure the town doesn't burn to the ground. You won't mind if I analysed the grail so that I can get the blueprints for the class containers would you? Kinda need them for a project of mine,"

"Go right ahead, and if you need to end the grail war just redirect the collected mana from the grail and use it to summon your own Servant as a familiar."

"That's a fantastic idea. By the way, would a partnership and some tips on the [Kaleidoscope] be agreeable to you if I give you a flask of the [Elixir of Life] which would probably heal your body from the damage you took from TYPE-MOON?"

"Deal!" He said enthusiastically.

I threw him a bottle of [Elixir of Life] and also agreed to a geis that I gave him the real deal.

After which I went ahead and copied the class container designs and did some tinkering to finish up the [Saber Class Card] and the [Rider Class Card], sadly I will have to head back to my home dimension to finish it up. I better set up my Dimensional Anchor somewhere safe. Currently there isn't a time difference between the worlds but I may have to set things so that I can fast forward to the next Holy Grail War.

After a quick investigation I managed to incorporate the Grail's command seal design to finish up my own for my Class Cards.

Good thing Gilgamesh's treasury had such a variety of weapons, I managed to find some Japanese katana Noble Phantasms as well.

Ah, Bingo! Found it! [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] and [Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune], the perfect catalyst for the Saber I wanted to summon.

Why a Saber? I'm a pervert so I have to do it for waifu reasons.

A younger and newly healed Zelretch agreed to help me redirect the flow of mana while I focus on the summoning ritual using those two blades as a catalyst and my [Saber Class Card] as a container.

But then, with the three servants closing in I decided to play it safe and used my last command seal for Lancelot to stall Arturia and Iskandar. I made sure it was 'stall' and not 'kill'. I supposed I trolled them enough and spit on chivalry plenty today, all in a good days work for the vigilante Archer. I would feel bad if I tried to kill them after all that… So I might as well finish the summon then get the hell out of this world.

**"Let thy body fall under my command, may my fate accompany thy blade.**

**If thou answer the call of my soul.**

**If thou will obey this mind, this reason, then answer my call.**

**I make my oath here.**

**I am that person who will push through my regrets.**

**I am that person who will bear the weight of my sins.**

**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power.**

**Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"**

And thus, the ritual succeeded as the light drained from the completion of the ritual. Most of my prana was depleted but it would be refilled in a few minutes.

And there she stood. A lovely girl in her mid-teens, who wraps her body in a pink hakama. Captain of the First Unit of the Shinsengumi, a public order organization that was mostly active in the Kyoto of the Edo period's closing days. Even among the Shinsengumi, which was feared as a band of master swordsmen, the one admired as the strongest genius swordsman was Okita Souji.

*Stat Check*

Name: Okita Souji

Alignment: True Neutral

Parameters:

Strength: C

Endurance: E

Agility: A+

Mana: E

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: C

Mumyou Sandanzuki: Avidya, Three-Stage Thrust Maximum Target: 1

Type: Anti-Unit Demonic Sword

The sure-kill demonic sword of Okita Souji, a rare genius swordsman. Within the "first thrust", a "second thrust" and "third thrust" are contained. Not "almost simultaneously", but horizontal thrusts that are released "exactly at the same time" from the hiraseigan-no-kamae; a secret sword technique produced by transcendental finesse and speed.

In the moment of the Sandanzuki, the first thrust, second thrust and third thrust exist "at the same place" and "at the same time". Even if the first thrust is defended against, due the contradiction of second thrust and third thrust that exist at the same place piercing through, the sword's point causes localized phenomenon saturation. Hence, the Sandanzuki becomes a sword that, in practice, cannot be defended against. Rather than calling it an application, it also excels object destruction by making use of the resultant phenomena saturation.

Background

In order to conceal her original costume, which is simply too conspicuous, she normally dresses in fashionable Japanese Clothing. She has both the facet of a cool-headed man-slayer, as well as a cheerful side that is fond of children. The part of her where she is fond of children is actually the main reason Hyoudou Issei had summoned her for, reasoning that she could help take care of any children or child refugees he will inevitably help out.

A genuine genius swordsman who possesses both transcendental finesse and innate talent, but as a member of the Saber Class, her low Endurance and Magic Resistance stand out. In addition to her illness from while alive, this is also a result of being heavily painted over by the impressions held by the later masses; in a sense, she is under the influence of a curse very similar to Seraphic Monstrosity. Should she take the [Elixir of Life] the her illness would be solved for a few hours before the effects reappear due to the 'fame' component of the Class card.

Her wish to the Holy Grail is "to fight to the bitter end". Her dearest wish from while alive, which ended not being achieved no matter how much she wanted to. Even now, after having turned into a Heroic Spirit, she is regretting not having fought together with her comrades and has a wrong impression of herself as a failure of Shinsengumi's soldier. She answers the call of her summoner because she wants to see whether Hyoudou Issei can fulfil his oath as was in the ritual.


	17. Chapter17 Another Blonde amidst disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: This is part one of the fallout of the Holy Grail War. _

"_Since when were you under the impression that there would not be a "shit hits the fan" moment in the Fate-verse."_

_I will be very busy next few days so I'm putting them up in small parts. Don't expect the new party member to be very cooperative given all that's been done. _

Chapter 17: Another Blonde amidst disaster

"I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

It was a simple question. It really was a simple question. I dealt with absurdities well enough for the past few months. Perhaps going on a Servant killing spree and going through my bad guy list like a shopping list helped me deal with it.

In Fate/Zero, essentially everyone's a main character due to the fair split of screen time.

But I think for the first time it hit me that is seriously a main character moment for me. Summoning a Servant really made me feel like in a sense I became a part of this world and not just some visitor or intruder. That really got me thinking about the consequences about my actions. Don't get me wrong, most of the people I dealt with will most likely cause great suffering. With the exception of Lancer, poor Lancer, but that's E-Rank Luck for you. Thus I had little regrets about that. But what came to mind is that I didn't give a chance for people like Waver to grow and lead, that I forgot that Arturia still had that deal to become a Counter Guardian.

I was so focused on the urgent problems I forgot about the long term consequences. And it took being in this main character position to get me thinking about it. Damn.

"That I am. My name is Hyoudou Issei, and it is a pleasure to meet you Okita Souji-Taichou (Captain Okita Souji). I hope you don't mind too much about not getting a wish."

With a soothing yet cool smile she replies.

"It is of little consequence, I didn't answer the call for a wish neither do I believe I can even have my wish considering the state of the grail."

Ah, of course. Her dearest wish from while alive is 'to fight to the bitter end'. She thinks herself a failure of a Shinsengumi soldier for not having fought and died alongside her comrades while she was dying from tuberculosis. Most people died in a few weeks if they had tuberculosis in her time period, while she had survived for 4 years after the affair.

Wait a minute, state of the grail?

I turned towards Zelretch and he gave a thumbs up.

"Just added a bit of trivia into the grail summoning process, it will save us all some exposition time."

"Heh! Thanks, it sure would have been annoying to explain everything."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you did provide a good laugh."

"I think I could provide more, I'm sure we could trade some ideas."

"I like the sound of that." Zelretch and I grinned maliciously at the potential mayhem a master of the Second Magic, a practitioner of the Third Magic with all sorts of other skills could accomplish.

"Oh right, should I refer to you as your class title, your title in back when you were alive, or by name?" I asked my Servant.

"With the loss of mana used to open the gate to the Throne of Heroes the Grail War is essentially redundant, and I don't think I'm that deserving of my former title so… Okita-san will do just fine."

"Gotcha. Hmm, that's right, the grail will stop subsidising the Master's when it comes to sustaining the servants now that the ritual has been botched… but… OH SHIT!"

I forgot, the lesser grail still exists. With Lancelot fighting until he runs out of mana, with our contract dissolved and the last two Servant's fading. Oh Shit is understating it.

"Okita-san! Grab my hand, we need to get out of her now!"

As I said that I took a pill to revert my appearance back to Hyoudou Issei. I Wouldn't want the Servants to attack me on sight when I'm trying to help out. She was at my side surprisingly quick, I supposed that's [Reduced Earth] at work, which is essentially a flash step.

I grabbed her and apparated out of the cavern and onto a tall building. Zelretch will definitely take care of himself.

The city was in flames, the grail has descended, but why?

Oh crap! The servants were chasing me, they followed me to Mount Enzou which was a place where the grail could descend.

And they brought the fucking old body. Fuck!

Rider has faded as Waver couldn't provide enough prana, and Rider didn't want to drain him dry.

Sorry Broskandar, I will have to make it up to you another time. Sorry Waver, guess I'll have to learn how to use the [Kaleidoscope] to give you your alternate's memories, no way I'm letting you lose the chance to be badass.

Kiritsugu, Irisviel and Saber is still there, Irisviel is using her wire magecraft and some bounded fields to prevent the mud of the grail from getting them. Kiritsugu is incapacitated from the sudden increase in Prana drain. He's keeping Saber materialised so that she can destroy the grail. Well, at least that solves my convincing the grail is corrupt issue.

Ah well, I suppose I was being a dick to Arturia unintentionally when I was trying to kill all the antagonists. Might as well clear things up with her.

Okita-san's face has devolved to a mute horror at the death and suffering of the victims of the Fuyuki Fire. Better get this done quickly. I apparate again, this time into the Boundary field keeping them away from the mud.

I don't give time for Saber to utilise her A-Rank [Instinct] and backstab her with Rule Breaker. Taking the prana burden from Kiritsugu. It's a pretty heavy burden, much heavier than Berserker with [Mad Enhancement] but still not too significant with my regeneration.

Kiritsugu feels the relief immediately.

"Okita-san, restrain the man. It would be bad for all of us if he shots me with his origin bullet now, be careful, he can speed up time for himself up to a multiple of three without instantly killing himself."

"Yes, Master."

"You! This is-" Arturia snarls at my sudden backstab.

"By the order of the Command Seal, I order you to not engage in hostile behaviour." I focus on the Command Seals for Arturia on my left hand as I commanded so. The command takes affect, however, just to make sure…

"By the order of the Command Seal, I repeat the pervious order." Well that's settled.

I apparate out and in the boundary field again, this time bringing in Waver Velvet into the field.

I apparate above and traced Archer's bow. Then fired dozens and dozens of exploding arrows around the boundary field. Clearing up the area of mud and digging a trench at the same time. Apparating back in I withdrew [EA] to destroy the grail.

"Drop the boundary Irisviel, I will be destroying the vessel that's spewing the curse of Angra Mainyu."

Damn, apparating repeatedly without using the [Elder Wand] drained about 50% of my mana. I took out some mana regeneration potions, some normal mana potions and started absorbing some mana from some pre-charged jewels.

Recharging my eye with Prana, I used my skill to store my STR then started charging EA. "Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth". The attack power is based upon twenty times the user's STR statistic with a possible boost by adding his magic statistic to his strength statistic at random. Therefore I will have to maximise my STR before using it to ensure there's enough power.

Wait a minute, I already have higher STR and MAG combined then Gilgamesh, If I release it when I'm reinforced and buffed with my STR bonus skill then I might accidentally destroy too much.

I convert the STR to speed, I can't be using EA at full power, but somewhere above Excalibur level should do fine.

I begin, the triblade segments of Ea gradually begin to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens.

"Stand back! Awaken, EA!" And as I command, Ea begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a storm of wind and light. The gaseous energy emmited from the seams between the segments, generates air pressure faults that compress and smash against each other, they simulate spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent.

Using it as an "Anti-World" weapon is out of the question, I only need it to be at least an Anti-Fortress level.

"**ENUMA ELISH!"**

I stab the sword of rupture forward. Sending the destructive force in the direction of the grail.

Everything in between was destroyed completely. The grail met the same fate.

Now I have to worry about the cleanup.

Wait a minute, I reach out to my senses and realised another thing I ignored.

Shirou is at the edge of the disaster zone. And he's moving… too slowly. Guess I'm not keeping Avalon.


	18. Chapter 18: Fate Cast watch Canon

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: This is part two of the fallout from the Holy Grail War. Heavy Fate spoilers._

Chapter 18: Fate Cast watch Canon

With Kiritsugu Emiya

It was a day with surprises after surprises, a day that was filled with so many things happening all over Fuyuki that the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya just had no idea what to do. All he could do when the dimensional traveller arrived making his claims was do what he always did, point a gun. Not that it did him any good.

Archer, the most powerful servant that faked the death of Assassin who Kotomine Kirei was the master of, was killed instantly.

And then he somehow stole control of the new arrival Berserker. Honestly that was a good thing for him since Berserker really wanted to show his Servant who's boss. Sure they did fight after the revelations that they knew each other and all, but it wasn't as destructive or dangerous for his Servant. Considering that the Lancer had inflicted some unhealable wounds back then, having Berserker… not being Berserker was a good turn of Luck.

Of course, that's after filtering whatever claims the dimensional traveller made. He was after all a cynic and would not believe someone easily. He didn't really believed the revelations about the grail's nature, at least he tried not too, it was what he worked for, a miracle. And for anyone to claim otherwise and prove it would certainly drive him to despair, after all, he had dedicated his life to be the lesser evil but ultimately he just wanted all the suffering to stop.

And then his wife was kidnapped, put into a new identical body. The man knew his wife was the grail vessel, and if he knew that closely guarded secret and his other claims were all true… He tried not to think of it, but the doubt was there. Yet, he risked it by going to Mount Enzou with the other body, wanting to see the whether the corruption was real.

He saw. And he despaired.

With Waver Velvet

It was a pretty frightening day. Well, that was an understatement of the century. First his Servant Rider drags him into the middle of a battle between Servants, announces his identity, gets threatened by the professor he stole his catalyst from, more Servants pop in then he meets a Sorcerer who one-shots and steals Servants.

Oh, and did he mention that when Saber's master (Irisviel he believed) was kidnapped he road with two other Servants and the FUCKING MAGUS KILLER in the Gordius Wheel together.

The only reason why he didn't just cry himself there was because he was already screaming from the speed of the Gordius Wheel bringing them across town.

Oh yeah, the muck from the second Iriviel body was burning everything around him… Yeah…

Rider disappeared because apparently the grail decides to withdraw their mana subsidy and I couldn't provide enough without dying. He was actually pretty touched that Iskandar did that for him.

Oh, but there was still fire and death around him.

Then the sorcerer came, he looked different but wore the same clothes. He grabbed me, I had experienced the most terrible thing I ever felt besides opening my magic circuits when he apparently TELEPORTED me right next to the FUCKING MAGUS KILLER, his servant, Irisviel. At least there was another pretty girl there holding a sword to the Magus Killer's neck. That made me feel a little better until WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOBLE PHANTASM! WHAT THE FUCK IS EA! WHAT THE-

With Irisviel

What a bizarre day. Sure it was apparently confusing and terrifying. But it wasn't too bad, the sorcerer from another dimension was actually a pretty nice and well-meaning person despite his total lack of care of a lot of things. I mean, he had lots of interesting stories to tell. It was a bit disappointing to hear that her husband didn't get to be a Heroic Spirit after all, but then again the multiverse should be quite vast. She read manga and watched anime hence she knew there should be plenty of dimensions out there, not like the existence of Zelretch was the first piece of evidence in her mind.

It was actually pretty fun being kidnapped, strangely it was pretty comfortable to be carried across town in high speeds. I was sure that going that fast would have just killed me, but he must have done something to cancel the damage.

The good news is that I'm not going to die and leave Illya behind, Yay! More good news is that he informed me of whatever he was doing across town, and well, he didn't seem like he was lying or had lied at all the entire time so. Woohoo! Kotomine Kirei is gone! The stuck up Tohsaka got a talking down to! That nasty Matou Zouken got what he deserved, it's a shame that Makiri Zougen degraded to that point that he lost sight of he and Justizia's dreams. Oh, no more rape worms for little girls! And Caster is getting his just desserts too!

Bad news is that Kiritsugu definitely won't be getting his wish, I mean after all the exposition I did he still wanted to bring the old body I inhabited to Mount Enzou. Oh, and Lancelot started fighting to stall Saber and Rider at the same time. There was a little drama, but not as much as before. Poor Saber doesn't get a break.

Worse news perhaps is that the traveller was right and the grail was corrupt. I had Saber throw the old body away just in time before burned away and turned into the muck spewing grail. Kiritsugu suddenly felt a huge drain of prana and Saber was fading away. Kiritsugu was also having his 'Why am I still alive' and 'I am in Despair!' face at the same time. And It was pretty difficult holding the boundary field to prevent the cursed muck from touching us.

On the bright side, the traveller came back, although his face looked different. His hair was brown instead of white, his eyes weren't silver anymore and some other changes. Oh, and there was this pretty girl with him as well.

Hmm? She was his Servant? An 8th Servant? Strange.

Oh, Saber got backstabbed! She was stolen by the sorcerer. Eh? Is this NTR?

Two command seals? He must have been expecting [Magic Resistance] to block off part of the first command.

After dropping the boundary field as he asked once he cleared the area with exploding arrows. He destroyed the grail, whew, glad that's over with.

Oh no! Kiritsugu! He looks so dead. Or at least he was until the traveller said the words [Cura] and [Regen].

Back to Issei

I left immediately after healing up Kiritsugu a bit.

With the [Elder Wand] I conjured huge amounts of water with the [Aquamenti] charm and [Overcharge]d the spell, spreading huge torrents of water over the affected area. Thankfully the affected area was much smaller than the Canon Fuyuki Fire. Bad news is there might be witnesses which was why I was doing this under the Hades Cape and [Presence Concealment]. After that I [Accio]ed every human within the affected area to me. It took a couple of seconds and I started to heal those that weren't already dead. When I saw Shirou I automatically put the real [Avalon] in him, possibly due to some strange Canon drive to do so.

However when I saw through my [Observe] how is origin was changing before my eyes I realised that I couldn't bear to condemn Shirou to a life of a sword and took out [Avalon] after it had been healing him for a minute.

Good news, his element and origin isn't 'Sword'. Bad news, his element and origin is 'Forge'.

Will have to figure that out later, but it isn't as bad. After all, a 'Forge' creates tools and can be used for things besides death. Who knows how he turns out, one thing for sure I will have to take responsibility for this. Guess I will have to take him along.

Carrying Shirou after organising the pile of dead and still alive people (knocked out) I head back to the group of Masters, Servants and Irisviel.

"Fallout is dealt with, if it's any consolation only 200 people were killed and 75 buildings were destroyed. In the usual Fuyuki Fire events it killed 500 people and destroyed 134 buildings." I said solemnly while I laid Shirou's body on a conjured mattress.

I signalled Okita-san to let Kiritsugu go and come to my side. She did so. She also sat at the mattress and started taking care of Shirou. She really is good with kids.

After looking through my [Gallery] I found the blueprints I needed and with the [Elder Wand] I shaped a basin out of materials, transmuted it to silver and carved runes on the outside of it. After which I filled it with water and activated the enchantments for my makeshift [Pensieve]. A magical item from Harry Potter that allows people to view memories in a third-person view.

Removing some select pieces of both Shirou Emiya's and Archer's memories I put the memories into the basin while erecting some [Wards] around us to prevent attention.

I just couldn't be bothered with convincing them since Waver's sort of traumatised, Arturia is trying to kill me with her glare but the Command Seal forbids her engaging in any hostile behaviour… to an extent. Kiritsugu is in despair, and Irisviel is fussing over him.

Thankfully I made the basin quite large, So I basically forced everyone with Okita-san's help to dunk everyone's face into the basin except for Shirou's.

And thus we began our adventures into various Shirou Emiya's memories plus Archers.

I actually felt really tired with all I've done so I just ignored everyone save Okita-san and tried to narrate the events and monologues while providing the explanations in peace.

We all went through the viewpoint of Shirou Emiya.

His walk through the Fuyuki Fire, and Kiritsugu saving him. There was pity and sadness.

His adoption from the hospital and Kiritsugu's introduction as a magic user. There was amusement.

Kiritsugu's terrible cooking as well as him succumbing to the curse of Angra Mainyu. There were laughs and sobs.

Kiritsugu's coming home from failing to retrieve Illya. There were many sad reactions that moment.

Kiritsugu's death. There was silence.

Shirou saving Matou Sakura from bullies. I hear 'aww' and 'dawww' and some cute noises from the females.

Shirou witnessing the fight between Archer and Lancer, resulting in his death and rescue by Tohsaka Rin. There were some glances towards me since I wore a similar outfit to Archer's and I used Lancer's spear to kill Diarmuid.

Shirou's summoning of Saber. I explained that it was due to Avalon etc… and explained that there will be points of divergence from her on out.

There were two different fights, Saber vs Berserker and Saber + Archer vs Berserker. I explained about the different timelines. Kiritsugu, Irisviel and Saber gasped in horror as they say what the Einzbern's did to Illya.

Different fights between Rider was shown.

The magus's glared at Kiritsugu collectively as they learnt Shirou fucked up his magic circuits.

Archer vs Caster. There was much debate when the ideological discussions started happening between Shirou and Archer.

I skipped over some bits and got to two versions of the Archer vs Berserker fight. I explained that this was more for entertainment anyway and that there was a special reason despite Archer's pragmatism that he did not attack Illya. Irisviel got the hint first.

For some trolling I included the 'Prana exchange Ritual' with all the glorious awkwardness. Irisviel was covering Kiritsugu's eyes. Waver was watching with a heavy blush. Arturia was comically beating her small fists on me. Okita-san was blushing like a schoolgirl yet was watching intensely. I was enjoying everything.

Saber, Rin and Shirou vs Berserker. There was a nostalgic look as Arturia saw Caliburn again. Kiritsugu makes the connection between Archer and Shirou, though he doesn't say it, I see that he has made it with my eye contact [Legilimency].

Illya joining the household. Happy times for the audience. I split the path at this point to focus on the Fate route exclusively.

Caster's slaughter by Gilgamesh.

Arturia finally gets why I killed Gilgamesh first after watching a few fights between them, I was surprised that I got a thank you. Surprisingly it's because she admits she was outclassed and that this future Gilgamesh is way less tolerable than the one she met, so she didn't understand at that point. Although she's hilariously awkward about any Shirou X Saber moments due to him being a kid right now.

Final Fight, there was a collaborative cheering on Kirei's unfortunate death by irony (Azoth Dagger) by Irisviel and Kiritsugu.

After a short tour of some bad ends with Gilgamesh winning to ensure Arturia got the point.

I went on to focus on the Unlimited Blade Works route.

There was much WTF faces when they witnesses Kuzuki trash Saber. Yeah. Although I clarified about the 'Snake' style and its advantage in first fights.

Cue Shirou tracing Archer's swords and repelling Kuzuki. At that point, everyone got the connection. I refrained from spoiling them from the why.

Caster stealing Saber, I whistle innocently, not like I was going to do perverted things to Arturia like Caster did.

Archer betraying them and giving his strongest-side speech. I included a small bit of Archer's memories of he and Rin talking about his past.

Shirou and Rin going to Illya for help only to watch helplessly as Gilgamesh slice her eyes and rip out her heart. I gained much approval for my actions after that memory.

Lancer helping out and fighting Archer.

I shifted to the Archer first, it was awesome after all to get to explain [Eye of the Mind(True)]. I did get to reveal that I had one rank above Archer in that skill.

The aftermath of Rho Aias vs Gae Bulg and Archer's revelation that he was backstabbing Caster too. I point out that he treats relationships as disposable weapons.

Cue Shirou and Rin vs Kuzuki and Caster. In other words, why you should not be a squishy wizard 101.

Archer impaling Caster and finishing off Kuzuki. Before going to try to kill Shirou when he goes for Saber.

I took out my phone at that point and started playing the 'EMIYA' theme when he was Archer was ranting and casting UBW.

Afterwards a skip and I showed a combination of two timelines of the Archer vs Shirou fight. Why? Because it's cool that he casts UBW again for absolutely no reason.

There was much horror about the whole Counter Guardian deal, Arturia is on board with reconsidering her employment options. Everyone agrees neither Gaia or Alaya is a good employer.

I think I speak for everyone that they were all emboldened by the determination showed by Shirou in the fight. Cue Gilgamesh backstab impaling and evil villain monologue.

After a quick synopsis on what happened to best Lancer. We took a quick intermission in more 'prana sharing rituals' for no reason other than my amusement. It wasn't too awkward since no one was really involved in it. Except for Kiritsugu murmuring about his hypothetical son having sexual relations with a traditional magus. Waver was complaining about convenience and plot devices.

A short scene of Shirou and Saber sharing a moment before the final battle about her finding an 'answer'.

And…. Final fight. There was much "a human beat a Servant again" moments. I informed them that Saber was busy fighting a wraith taking the role of Sasaki Kojirou. After telling Okita-san about the fact that I fought and revived an actual Sasaki Kojirou stronger than the one here she was pretty excited to get the chance to test her skills against him and me.

A final scene of Archer disappearing and the showcase of two different endings later… much to Arturia's embarrassment of a threesome solution.

I glossed over the final route since it was depressing as fuck. With key moments like Saber getting swallowed by the shadow included since I had to explain why I had to deal with the Matou threat. Cue Illya being awesome, her parents being so proud of her.

I showed them the 'Superhero' ending where Shirou lets Rin kill Sakura and ends up like Kiritsugu. With the timelines memories I also showed Illya being killed by Shirou. Much rage ensured when Kirei was being so smug about it.

After a quick tour of the rest of the route with some awesomeness and 'Save Illya! Save Illya! Save Illya!' moments. A quick run through the 'Sparks Liner High' ending and proper continuation into the final confrontation later…

Oh, and some insane testosterone filled beatdown between Kirei and Shirou later. I made sure to include only the 'true ending' and Illya's awesomeness there.

I showed the 'Last episode' reunion between Shirou and Arturia just so that Arturia knows that if she wants to rest in Avalon that option is always open.

Finally, we were all ejected out of the [Pensieve] and found that the sun had started to rise after a really long night.

Me and Kiritsugu had a private discussion that Kayneth might be too dangerous and might hold a grudge against the name Emiya since I mentioned it. Hence, I went and killed him quickly. I took an insane criminal out of jail and framed him for it after I ensured that Kayneth and Sola-Ui was deader than dead. Took his [Magic Crest] as loot for myself through.

I parted with some gold from Gilgamesh's treasury to make sure everyone's well-funded. Zelretch popped by and bonked Waver on the head, downloading and adding an alternative version of his memories. Lord El Melloi II in his younger body plus his new experiences decides to use his parallel world knowledge and get work done faster when he gets back to the clock tower. He had some ambitious plans to 'salvage' the previous Lord El Melloi's work in record time. He already did it before, so it will be a piece of cake for him.

I asked whether Kiritsugu and Irisviel would like the Einzbern's dead and they said yes. So I went to Germany and massacred the Einzbern's after getting the details from the couple. Making sure I pick up sweet little Illya carefully, I apparated all the way back to Kiritsugu and Irisviel after that.

It was pretty tiring but we got everything done before 8 am. That was a long night indeed.

Both Okita-san and Arturia were looking forward to dimension travelling. In the latter's case it's mostly because all her prospects back in this world is pretty crap.

Zelretch said he will pop by occasionally and told him to play along with the reincarnation charade.

After some confused looks between Okita-san that didn't know about this and Arturia that at this point just couldn't be surprised anymore I explained about my self-set duties along with my ambitions. And also how keeping a good level of misdirection and ensuring I have enough fire power to back it up is essential in that world. I invited both of them to my [Party] as well, and decided that both of them are fighters so they could handle the truth. I told them about how I had a predecessor with this power and that it was my duty to protect the world and make sure it doesn't end by 'The End' which is basically the entire force of existence versus you.

While Arturia was leery about some of my methods and activities she agreed that the hard choices were for the best. I suppose there was some mutual respect at this point, since in a way we sought to achieve the same thing, protecting people, but in different yet familiar ways.

Okita's true neutral alignment was evident throughout the entire period where she didn't complain about the lack of honour nor did she heavily bash Arturia's chivalry. She liked the idea of playing a role in defending a world and swore that she would make sure she fought to the bitter end this time. I had to rebuff her and said that's my job and that it's easier to die than to live for a duty.

There was some strange chemistry between us three. Arturia and I share a duty to protect people, but I would do more than just protect, as personally I would do everything else in addition to make the world a better place. Arturia and Okita similarly share a strong dedication in fulfilling their duties, but the way they pursue it is different considering that Okita has little limits on methods but prefers to be the 'good' side of it. We were all similar in that we had regrets, while I continue moving forward, Arturia had once wanted to erase her past to change the result and Okita wanted to just change the ending a little even though there would be little to no effect on the overall result.

In a way, we were pretty well balanced considering I myself is Chaotically aligned, although ambiguous on the Good/Neutral/Evil scale which fluctuates depending on the situation.

After Zelretch passed me some study notes and tips I cut a hole with the [Dimensional Katana] after throwing a [Dimensional Anchor] into the sea for safety.

We arrived at 9am the next day since I left my home dimension.

After checking my phone and finally receiving messages again I decided to deal with my backlog of requests around the world after bringing Arturia and Okita-san to my parents to introduce them. I hope my parents are okay with taking care of Shirou for a while.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate that I already received news from Mittelt and Dohnaseek. The good news is that they had a rough idea on what Raynare's plans are. The bad news is that it involved an excommunicated nun and a certified psychopath stray exorcist, Freed Zelzan.


	19. Chapter 19: A reason to smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Fate/Stay Night or anything other series used in this story

_A/N: Here comes Asia. Here comes curbstomps… next chapter. In this case we have the acclimatisation to a new situation, the passage of time and the many things that are happening around the characters. Next chapter will be on our blonde nun, and some logical results on what happens when you start going full LN antagonist._

Chapter 19: A reason to smile

"Hey, are you awake?" I asked the newly awaken Shirou who was sleeping in my old bedroom.

He blinks and rubs his eyes. "Hm?"

"Your injuries should be all gone now and… I would like to apologise for healing you wrong. I made a bad judgement call and it changed your existence so to speak."

"In any case it will be too hard to explain now but… my analysis tells me you lost most of your memories, do you still remember your name?" I knew the answer, but still…

"…Shirou."

"Right then, Shirou. You have a couple of choices, there's a nice family couple with a young girl your age that's willing to adopt you. You could go stay with them, or you could to an orphanage and stay with other children with no parents, or you could stay with this workaholic world wanted vigilante right here?" I say as I pointed to myself at the last bit.

He puts on a thinking face, crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Before opening one of his eyes and pointing at me.

"Me?"

He nods.

"Huh. I live a dangerous life you know, and I will keep ending up making enemies. You might have a dangerous life even if I got my parents to take care of you in my stead. Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Why? Why me? Even though I messed up, and even if I caused what happened to you?"

"Because I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"I saw you healing everyone and… I saw you hurting when you saw that you couldn't save someone, but… every time you managed to make someone better… you looked like you saved yourself."

He said a lot more than I thought he would. Well, he's a lot healthier than Canon Shirou right after the fire. In a way, less traumatised although….

I did not realise I even looked that way. I was doing all I could at the time, I knew I felt guilty even through in my head I was counting up how many people died in comparison to the Canon Fuyuki Fire. Did I look so desperate? Yeah… it makes sense, my mind tends to calm but my emotions, I knew they were volatile at times, I suppose that comes with being Dragonic? Or perhaps that's just me.

"And when you put that thing in me… You looked bad, but then you fixed it… and you were so happy."

He saw all that? I didn't… no, I did notice, but I didn't register it. Just because I have [Perfect Memory] did not mean I had perfect awareness.

Was I really happy? I would have thought I would have only have been relieved. But then again, I lie to myself at times, I'm not surprised events in my head make me into an "Unreliable Narrator". Perhaps I was just trying to make myself feel more guilty about it.

"I think… I want to be that happy… being able to help people like that. I want to learn from you."

I did not know what kind of face I made that time. My mind was reeling in shock in a sense. I'm still calm, but my partitions were going in circles.

I messed up his head. I gave him a reason. I messed up his life. I can give him a better life.

I don't know what face I made that day. But it was probably something good. Because after seeing my face, Shirou had the biggest smile I had seen him with.

Well, he's convinced me at least.

I used an hour to explain Magecraft, his magic circuits, parallel dimensions and my power to him. I added him to my party before all that so that he could benefit from the boosts and learning ability. With a few drops of [Elixir of Life] and some pain numbing charms from the [Elder Wand] I opened his [Magic Circuits] without him dying of pain. It still hurt him, just not inhumanely so. 27 Magic Circuits, each with a 30 Prana capacity. Pretty good. And with my power he had a way to increase his natural Mana aka OD reserves.

He had already begun developing his reality marble, which I explained to him was a part of his Origin being [Forge]. Which apparently had a double meaning and effect. As it had a creating aspect as well as a making aspect. Forgery and Forging, hah! While it won't provide the same focussed bonuses with swords and tracing as [Unlimited Blade Works] would have, it would have much more variety and was equally awesome in its own right. It was similar in a way to the ability of the Caster from Fate/ Strange Fake. [Sublimination], that allows for altering the legends of Noble Phantasms and creation of forgeries. Although apparently its name was still in flux.

**[? ] – Passive/Active – Lvl.3 Rank ? – Prana/ Mana costs: ?**

**Description: A Reality Marble that records, stores and replicates all weapons. As long as it is recognised as a "Weapon" it's entire histories, compositions, and designs are all perfectly recorded, allowing for instant proficiency by inheriting the skills and techniques of the weapon's previous users. Passively boosts [Reinforcement], [Alteration], [Projection, [Tracing] mage craft. May supplement additional skills when discovered. Can only be deployed when understanding of oneself is reached, sufficient energy is present and when the skill reaches level 50.**

Welp, that's a lot of work to get on with.

First thing's first, have to sort out his identification, accommodation, training… and I have to make sure he has a childhood as well. If he had the name "Emiya" along with Shirou as his name that will be an issue considering the whole vigilante thing I'm pulling off under his name.

I also have to get him a psychiatrist so that his distortion doesn't mess shit up too badly.

Tch… I hate the way I'm treating this…him as a bundle is issues. Either way, he's a kid who lost almost everything, I have way too much to deal with, yet the least I can do is to agree to his wishes and take care of him.

In any case, he's staying with my parents while I make sure my newly furnished home is more… hospitable to children. Maybe I shouldn't have gone full Kayneth with the defences, better get rid of those evil spirit guards and those portals to other planes of existences. Never should have went full Kayneth, it did not stop me from killing him or Kiritsugu from blowing up the entire building to get to him.

It was a good thing Rias was a fast worker and had a great design sense, I had my study and library rooms in that place furbished in two days. I wanted to style the other rooms in a more modern style, and perhaps some others in different themes, considering that Okita-san and Arturia is with me now that means I will have to order refurbish it more traditionally for Okita and well… Arturia can have it however she likes it.

I gave a brief run down on the information I got from Mittelt and Dohnaseek to my parents and my two Servants. My parents looked younger than ever, around their mid-twenties if I guessed right, I suppose I looked like my now Bishonen father. Their hair way pretty messy, turns out when I arrived they were getting 're-acquainted' with each other's now younger bodies. Suddenly, I realised that I may be getting a younger sibling at this rate. I was also rather embarrassed when my parents were thanking me for their new youth. I just hope they won't brag too much to their friends and people they know, or rich people would come knocking on my door threatening my family for my miracle drugs.

Basically, a psychopath and a nun have been sent to this town. The nun should have went to the Grigori headquarters but some plot is happening in the background that's bringing both of them to a team made out of potential warmongers. The main possibility is that the nun has something valuable or some use while the stray exorcist is here to stir up trouble while trying to break the peace between the three factions.

This is the territory with two heiresses to prominent devil society families with two Maou's as direct family members after all.

"As such, Arturia, I need you to go to school, my school."

"What! You can't be serious! I'm a knight and a King!"

"Firstly, you technically aren't any of those currently. Secondly, while you are ridiculously good at leading armies, the Holy Grail does not meet modern educational standards in terms of knowledge transferred. In fact, [Magecraft] was the piece of knowledge that was provided in an extensive manner. Thirdly, I have friends there that might need some protection. Fourth, there are devil VIP's in that school that might need protection. Fifth, one of those VIP's would probably fangirl over you, which would be tremendously amusing for me. Lastly, I can accomplish more good in the world if I have this situation taken care of by someone competent."

So yes, I'm basically shunting off guard duty and lookout duty to Arturia. That way I can do much more work which would pay off in stats, knowledge, skills and resources in the long run. I basically withdrew from school at this point so there's a free seat for the typical mysterious transfer student anyways.

"Oh, here, I already have the school's uniform in your size." I said as I took a few sets of recently transmuted uniforms and displayed it to her.

I swear I won't get tired of making her blush and sputter in rage at me. Maybe trolling is a side effect of the [Kaleidoscope]? I shrugged mentally.

"Ah, Master! Can this Okita-san get some sets too? It's really cute!"

What the… Oh yes, she tend to wear her heart on her sleeve and alternates between cool killer and cheerful girl. She even switched to third-person there. Ehhh, so cute… In any case, it seems like Okita-san wants some sets even though she won't be going to school.

Either way this calls for a shopping trip. I called up Aika and gave her a quick rundown, it would be useful if I had someone to help explain what to expect in the school.

After that I quickly churned out a [Saber Class Card] for Saber so that she won't have to rely on me for Mana/Prana, plus she can use her Dragon Core that way.

Alas, I realised that I had forgotten the horrors of the shopping experience.

Granted I enjoyed showing Okita-san how advanced Japan has become along with acting like a tour guide for Arturia.

But then Aika told them the stories of my first year as the wannabe harem king of the perverted trio. My head was down in shame whenever it was brought up. Admittedly I don't regret admiring the bodies of women, it's how I did it that was the issue. I suppose I could have been much worse considering I did not stoop to molestation and other such things. But still…

In any case the King of Knights had her vengeance at me. Chivalry my ass… Regardless I had it coming so I took it on admirably.

Ahaha! That was total bullshit! I hated it, but it was turnabout was fair. And in the end I think we both enjoyed this since this wasn't the typical Master-Servant relationship after all, it was more like… I was a troll Merlin to her King Arturia, with the exception that I wasn't all seeing like Canon Merlin was and that she could troll me back. While I didn't expect a serious person like Arturia to be acting this way, I can say that this feels more like a partnership and that according to [Observe] among other factors, that we both found this rather entertaining considering both our duties were typically some rather serious shit.

On another note, Okita-san is devouring dangos like a madwoman.

Okita-san! What are you doing! Okita-san! Stahp!

In any case, with a bit of magic for some compulsions to ignore strange things, a lot of money and a 'hyperspace arsenal' that is my inventory. There was much Kimonos and other traditional clothing bought my Okita-san. All sorts of dresses on the more conservative side bought by Arturia. Aika who came along managed to deal significant damage to my wallet (excluding the stuff I had from Gil) with her level 9000 shopping skill… Ok, that was an exaggeration, but I think my point was made.

The strangest thing that happened was that 6 Zelretch's were waiting outside my parent's home. Apparently the Zelretch I met informed some of his counterparts that I had a solution to their damaged body issue.

They also had already organised payment so I could hardly say no. They each had written booklets to function as additional uses of the [Kaleidoscope] skill that can be consumed by my ability. Apparently they had deduced my ability based on the sheer variety and my defiance of so many universes laws.

In any case, I can now observe other dimensions, can reappear at any point in time in a world I've been to before aside from before my first visit, can set the flow of time for up to 50 in either direction between two worlds, can now connect any type of energy I have personally across dimensions (Hello, future [Shadow Clone Jutsu] abuse), how to use the Kaleidoscope without a tool and also a set of dimensional coordinates that Zelretch (one of them) insisted would be very useful and interesting for me.

With that done and the after showing a piece of paper written by the secret-keepers that revealed the secret hidden behind the [Fidelius] spell surrounding my properties I gave the quick round down on important locations I had in the town.

Okita-san will essentially blend in under a slightly different name. She will probably be duelling with Sasaki at some point considering her enthusiasm about his technique.

"An impossible to dodge blade...Eeeeh, this Okita-san is very interested in his sword technique. I'd gladly ask him to personally teach me." She said this with a serious face despite the fact that referring to herself in the third-person gave away that she was super excited about it.

"Just to give you a heads up… He perfected his sword technique just to kill a swallow."

"Eh? He learned it by cutting down swallows?" Her eyes wide in surprise.

"Haa... When you said swallow, you mean that kind of swallow?" She sounded a bit disappointed around the end.

"Eh? Did you think I was talking about gold digging men? Yeah, it was the bird type of swallow." Ahh, there was some confusion considering 'Tsubame' also could mean younger men that date older women.

"Was it an African or European swallow?" Arturia interjected.

"Wait, how did you know that joke?"

"Irisviel made me watch Monty Python." She twitched as she said it.

Cheers to Irisviel.

Aika who followed me back to my parent's home reminded me of something I totally forgot to inform the two Servants.

That the Class Card Command seals were essentially refillable after a recharge. Okita-san took it rather well, Arturia on the other hand started mumbling about Caster UBW route and looked at me in slight dread. I suppose the stories of my high school days did not inspire confidence.

It's going to make teamwork and cooperation tough if I wasn't considered trustworthy… Alright then! It's time to grind reputation quests!

A quest screen popped up with generic statements about increasing my [Reputation] with my two Servants. There was little reward but there was a [Depression] effect if I failed. Speaking of [Depression] I better finish all the Class card's up or else I will get depressed from failing the quest I made for myself on the class cards.

I swept it aside before anyone else could process what it said. I would think they would take it badly if they misunderstood my intentions as treating our relationship like some quest objective.

Huh. That actually sounded like I passed a social check or something. If this was fallout I must have passed a Perception check. At least, that's how I felt at that moment.

For now it would be better for Shirou to stay in my parents' home while doing kid things. I will have to pop by extremely frequently to well, be a … father? Big brother? I'm not entirely sure what I am to him or what I'm supposed to be? My [Reputation] screen isn't telling me anything useful aside from he wants to learn from me because he wanted to make others happy like what he thought I was doing.

Ah forget it. I'm more of a physical being. A man of action. I can spend time thinking about this when the issue is becomes more important. For now I should just do my best and see how it goes from there.

My phone vibrates, ah, my website had a post tagged under 'emergency'. I usually organise them under 'emergencies' for those issues that are happening currently or issues that would turn bad very soon. Thank goodness I worked with Doomwing to make that simple sorting AI or my life would be much more difficult.

"You all make yourself at home for now, there's a building on fire in America and people trapped there." I said as I took out the [Elder Wand] to apparate most of the distance. Since it's an emergency I don't mind taking a chunk of my mana to save me 2 minutes of intercontinental travel.

As I was apparating I caught Okita-san saying she will take care of Shirou for me till I get back. Although I get the feeling she will probably help me a lot on that front.

After I reappear I swap out to my costume and took my transformation pill.

Well then, back to work. Hope I won't have to heal people in a noticeable manner, after all I wouldn't want to add more evidence of magic, trying to keep it as obviously advanced superhuman with high technology is hard enough.

A few hours of exhausting "Seigi no Mikata" work and backlog clearing later…

I open the door to my parent's place, hmm, they were just finishing dinner.

"I'm home." I said as I entered, still in my 'work' form.

Shirou wwaring my old clothes as a child ran up to me. "Welcome back!"

There was a strange feeling in having someone welcoming you back after a hard day's work looking at you like you were their hero. Some part of me still felt guilty but at that very moment I felt… content, and at peace with myself… and that feeling was much bigger than the guilt at the time. I smile back and softly ruffled his hair.

I suppose I'm still testing my boundaries with him, after all, this is essentially the third time I'm meeting him. Thankfully, he's slightly annoyed yet pleased with it.

"Oh, Ise! Welcome back! I cooked your portion too, but well, Arturia-chan ate so quickly she accidentally ate your portion too." My (once again) youthful mother said to me.

"Big sister (Onee-san) Arturia ate like a hungry lion." Shirou said as he pointed at her.

At the very least Arturia deigned to look slightly sheepish and embarrassed about it.

"Well, its fine. It's not like I have to eat to live and all. I went two months without sleep and went through weeks without food or drink." I shrug.

A stomach growled. We all turned towards the King of Knights at that moment. Still hungry huh.

Taking out one of my last stored meals from my [Inventory] and the [Elder Wand], I cleaned the finish plates with some cleaning charms and levitated the rest to the kitchen table temporarily. Putting the meal in the middle of the table I cast [Engorgio] tripling the size of the meal before casting the [Gemino] charm, turning the large meal into 4 large meals. Had to keep the plates levitated due to the lack of available table space.

"Well then, I think the common enemy known as 'Hunger' should be counted as defeated." I quipped.

Saber smiled at that. And begun defeating the 'enemy' with her utensils.

Okita-san and my parents were clapping as if I finished an act as a stage magician.

Shirou was looking at me starry-eyed. Oh great, now I'm becoming his hero in even more domains. Ah well, better get used to it. But then again, I have to make sure he understands I don't have all the answers. The only thing worse than being a Gary Stu is people thinking you are a Gary Stu and you fail to deliver.

"Well, I apologise for taking so long to get back. A lot of unresolved work, tipoffs, crimes I had to deal with. Lots of illegal weapons, drugs, technology and information to deal with." I frowned for a while before giving a resigned smile. "In the end I'm still scraping the surface of the problems of the world. But, I believe I can change things bit by bit, tear out the roots of the problems slowly but surely."

"Yeah! And I'll help! I'll be a hero like you! I saw you on TV, you were on it the whole day. They had videos and pictures and everything! But those politician guys called you a bad man, everyone else said you were awesome!" Shirou excitedly goes on and on before he yawned.

I suppose this isn't the right moment to ruin a kid's dream. After a mental shrug, I pick Shirou up and carried him.

"Looks like someone had a busy day, you will tell me all about it won't you?"

"Only if you tell me how you beat the bad guys and saved everyone old-man (jii-san)!"

Well technically I didn't save everyone, just a lot. And I will also have to censor events and… wait… what did he just called me?

"Wait a minute! I'm not old! I'm not even 10 years older than you."

"I practiced what to call you. Father (Otou-san) didn't sound right, same with big brother (Onii-san), but old-man sounded about right."

There was chuckles and laughter throughout the room after that. I had a slack-jawed expression plastered on my face for a good 15 seconds. But those 15 seconds of smiles and laughter… I feel like it will be a memory I will keep coming back to.

A week later…

Upon reflection it was a busy yet productive week. In fact I dare say it was pretty… enjoyable. It's strange that I actually… enjoyed my life. Oh, I still worked myself to the bone but if anything it was the new faces in my life that brought me such joy.

Shirou especially. It was just such a joy teaching him, talking with him, playing with him. Sure I didn't spend a hell load of time with him, but it was pretty significant. I used [ID Create] to make time ratio dungeons to allow me to train him and teach him useful information.

In fact, constant use and attempts to improve those specific illusion barriers allowed me to improve on it tremendously, much more than simply levelling up the skill would do. Now I'm up to 10:1. Which was amazingly useful in training, research and also getting to emergency situations much quicker.

But I digress. I think it was seeing the smile on his face whenever I pop by after some work. While sure there is survival guilt, there was something very different about this Shirou, and I think it was because rather than being centred around saving people its making people happy. I'm not entirely certain myself on what caused the difference. And I'm not invading "forge for brains" head with [Legilimency], no way I'm entering the head of someone with a reality marble.

In any case, he took to his Magecraft (that he was suited for) like a fish to water once he got going. I was so proud when he traced and shot a Caliburn to my knee. He learned some [Mana Control] as well, he hasn't gotten [Mana Step] down, but I swear he was sneakily stepping on floating traced swords when I wasn't looking.

He was just so excited and happy with all the things we did together I couldn't help but be glad myself.

I think it was because I almost never get to see the impact of what I do on a day-to-day basis at a personal level. I made families happy by resolving kidnappings, people gave me grateful smiles as I save them from violence, as I hear the thanks passed on from their lips. But in the end, I don't think it mattered a lot, I just didn't want to see them cry.

But to see someone I cared about and was responsible for be so happy and thankful for what I do even though he doesn't benefit from it, it just struck a chord somewhere in that selfish part of me. I'm not sure what it means, but I'm glad and I think it was because it was at those times it wasn't "work" or "duty". It reminded me that what I did wasn't meaningless despite the statistics showing otherwise, it reminded me that I wasn't Archer and that the results did not always matter to me. It reminded me that I just wanted people happy, but I think… that it showed me ultimately the smiles of the people I cared about mattered more than the faceless masses. That I wasn't some expy of all the greater good anti-heroes out there or those so called heroes. It reminded me that I was human, and that I was still a teenage boy. And that just because I was a teenage boy in there somewhere was nothing to be ashamed about. After all, I was a lot of things in there "somewhere", part dragon, part EMIYA, part Shonen Manga Character but ultimately human. It reminded me that so long as I felt like I was following the path I thought was right I can conquer my regrets.

Okita took care of him on the more day-to-day things, Shirou liked her a lot and vice versa, although she noted that he only looked "alive" when he sees me or I'm the topic of something. And that seriously worries me… I get the feeling this is going to bite me on the ass but even my [Observe] isn't clear on the issue. So it's kind of on the back burner.

I launched cybernetic limbs, the human-Terminator hybrid type of limbs ala Terminator Salvation. I managed to unveil a specialised factory and organised a public tour with lots of coverage. To be honest I just managed to scrape an efficient and functional factory on the day itself. Thank you [ID Create]! And now I have a "factory" which people will attempt to steal from, which is basically my bait to find out who wants the tech so I can track them down and deal with them. In any case, good publicity, both public and private requests for production. Extra money is nice, but I have Gilgamesh's gold and jewels to help cover that. Although I can't mess with the market prices too much, it's still extra money that goes a long way in building the foundations for a corporation.

I had also started accepting job applications, well not for any of my 'real' work, but for research and development. I already checked out some of them, some of them were spies but the majority were legitimate. I hired three after using [Observe] on them and gave them a ridiculous amount of money as advanced pay. They won't even start working till a week from now, which will be more than enough time to cough up a larger scale lab then the one I had in my personal home (which my parents would rather not move into yet). I suppose I will hand pick some finished technology from other worlds and give them parts of the designs allowing them to finish it alongside improving it. At least that will be the case at the start before I actually try to research something entirely new, baby steps after all.

Arturia was entered into my class as Aria du Lac as a home-schooled transfer student from Britain who came due to 'family problems'. Which was pretty ironic since Mordred was the one to place the fatal blow, and that her last name was picked off Lancelot du Lac (Lancelot of the Lake), her first name is just Arturia without three letters. I had to alter details about my eventful day in Fuyuki but Rias pulled through in getting her in the school after I explained that I had some information about a psychopath exorcist sneaking in the territory soon.

Then again, I think Rias was fine the moment I said it was Arturia Pendragon, Kiba-kun made some terrible faces but after an incident which I was not present for he apparently started being cordial with her. Considering his Uchiha Sasake tendencies when it comes to Excalibur I was pretty surprised.

Aika stuck around "Aria du Lac" and used her position as class representative to stick with her. She had her work cut out for her just trying to prevent "Aria" from killing Matsuda and Motohama. "Aria" in a week became insanely popular. Whacking the two perverts, coaching the Kendo Club and essentially being an ace in most things were certainly a part of it. Studies were her only weakness and even then it wasn't a major one since she learnt quickly with me tutoring her. Even then, everything she might do wrong will just be attributed to her sob story and her being a transfer. Most just assumed that she spent ages throwing herself to learn Japanese since she spoke it so well (Holy Grail LOL), which did wonders for her reputation. And of course she had a strong [Kingly Aura] for her version of [Mana Aura] which she picked up too. Having [Gamer's Body] really buffed up her stats with gaining additional stats from her skills and maximising the effects of her already present skills.

Rank B [Charisma] is overpowered for high school, enough said. I'm pretty sure there were some rumours going around considering she joined the Occult Research Club on her first day.

Arturia much to her surprise, found that her guard duty and double life wasn't too bad, sure the fanboys and especially the fangirls much to her chagrin (Tohsaka-Emiya-Saber threesome flashbacks). Sure it was pretty awkward when the students started bowing to her on occasion, but she's experienced in this sort of thing so it wasn't a major issue. Honestly the thing that she finds the most awkward is whenever she's alone with Shirou, It seems like I ruined things for her in that department. She tends to shove Shirou off to Okita, my parents, and me in that order. Shirou thinks he's scaring her, but just because he's right doesn't mean he's correct.

That came off weird, I think he's rubbing off on me.

I myself managed to do on average two reputation quests per day for Arturia and Okita. I did on average one a day for my school friends, even Matsuda and Motohama were refriending me when I started distributing various Icha-Icha works from different universes. It's a good thing it tends to be varied among the multiverse. I did roughly 1.5 reputation quests per day for my parents, and spent some small quality time with each other. I did around 2 for the week on Dohnaseek which was essentially training and some logical discussions around why he should consider coming under my employment. I did 4 quests for Mittelt which were essentially platonic dates around town, it was pretty fun when we were deliberately trying out romantic clichés from the books she read on purpose.

For Arturia it was shopping for Lion Plushies, food and trips to England. A bit of sparring mixed in there. We were essentially equal when I wasn't using reinforcement. Although since she could use [Prana Burst] constantly it was a mostly defensive battle for me until I started to go the reinforcement fighter style or go Gilgamesh.

As for Okita, well she said Okita was just fine for her now. It was dangos, a road trip across Japan using public transport, sightseeing, visiting graves, although I noted that Kiba's teacher was a male Okita Souji. She didn't seem to like the bit where her counterpart is still alive here, I'm pretty sure I know the reason. We spent some time cooking, shopping for various home decorations and appliances. Honestly with the way she dresses outside it looked like she was a Yamato Nadeshiko, although not to the extent when comparing with Himejima Akeno. We got a lot of looks, but that's probably a combination of our looks and my fame. I had a lot more progress on the [Reputation] and relational front with her than Arturia. This made a lot of sense considering our different circumstances.

**Optional Quest Completed!**

**Objectives: Create class cards that can reincarnate people into heroic spirit like entities! E.g. Saber, Archer. **

**Time limit: half a year**

**Completion reward: 2000000 EXP, Title: I want to be a master!**

**Bonus reward: 1000000 EXP if you add a command seal system**

**Failure penalty : Depression for 30 days.**

Finishing up this quest got me lots of levels, which I threw a lot of points into LUK. After all LUK hasn't steered me wrong before. My brief trip to the Naruto-verse elemental nations netted me plenty of info. I could make Chakra circuits, but that would be different from the encompassing Chakra network which came into place through adaptation and evolution from when Chakra was first given. The Chakra circuits would be small and focussed if I was to make it and implant it to my body, but I was looking towards using my DNA and some samples of collected chakra to grow some bodies with the chakra implanted. After that I rinse and repeat with some other genetic information so that I would have home grown Chakra Network which I could implant to myself.

Then again, do I really want to implant a whole entire network of nerves into my body? Especially when there's really no other surgeon or mage that can do it except myself? Yeah, whole body implantation is not feasible.

I started making Chakra circuits on my right second finger. So far enough to pull off a [Kawarimi] (Replacement Jutsu) and some chakra exercises all over my body but it isn't enough for a Shadow Clone yet.

I passed on the information to Doomwing and he had more success on it than me. Admittedly I was pretty jealous on that bit. But he has a special talent and ability when it comes to energy.

It was a day after the end of the week that Arturia, bless her high LUK, found a cute blonde nun lugging a suitcase around my neighbourhood. I was informed immediately, I came to watch her from afar while Arturia was to keep into contact with her.

When she was in my sights for some reason there was this aching that was borderline an instinct to rush there to protect her. I didn't know why I felt that way so I used [Observe] on her.

I used the skill, then I cried despite being used to such information.

I used my power to find an answer to why I wanted to protect her.

Instead, I found a reason to protect her.


	20. Chapter 20: The Nun's Dragon

Chapter 20: The Nun's Dragon

With the blonde nun

"You seem lost." A voice called out in English.

Asia Argento turned and was greeted by a girl. With blonde hair and green eyes much like her own hair and eyes. A part of her wondered if they were sisters but that was just wishful thinking. After all, there are plenty of blondes across the globe. Plus, the girl she's facing was just way too pretty to be her sister.

At least, that's what she thought. While technically true it didn't mean that her own beauty paled in comparison, the thought was much closer to self-depreciation. Although, that line of thought was closer to the fact that Asia had never thought about anything related to her appearance aside from brushing her hair correctly and keeping clean.

"Ah. I not sure… Umm…" She tried to speak in Japanese, forgetting that she could have tried English with someone so obviously foreign and so clearly spoke English. She probably had gotten too used to trying her broken Japanese.

"I can speak English if you prefer."

"Ah, yes. S-Sorry. I haven't had much time to learn the language of this country."

The blonde girl in the school uniform shakes her head.

"It is of no consequence. I, too, have recently started living in this nation. My name is…" The blonde girl pauses, her eyes widen and she glares in another direction.

Asia turns only to see a red blur in the direction. She had the feeling that the girl was communicating with something or talking to herself for a moment. But that can't be right.

"Arturia Pendragon."

The name struck her out of her thoughts. Pendragon? No way…

She gasped and was in awe. Of course, Asia wasn't the type to believe that this was some sick joke and considering the nature of her 'relocation' it was reasonably probable that the person she had met was part of the supernatural.

"As in, related to the holy sword user, Arthur Pendragon. That Pendragon?"

The girl eye brows twitched in annoyance for a moment.

"Close enough I suppose. It is rather strange for a… holy maiden to be all the way out in Japan. I wouldn't have thought that an ex-communicated nun would have the funds to travel all the way out here."

A part of Asia froze in fear and shock. The girl knows. The girl is related to Arthur Pendragon, possibly a member of the church, this is trouble. Part of Asia is expecting the worse, after all, the church and the people she worked with weren't at all kind to her since she healed that devil.

"There's no need to fear. I am not part of your… church. Nor do I desire to harm you. The reasons for our meeting was due to pure chance or if you prefer, divine providence."

Asia relaxes in relief. After all, Fallen angels and stray exorcists are enemies of the church as well, so running into a holy swordswoman from the church that knew of what she was getting into would have resulted in death.

She knew very well what would happen to enemies of the church, considering all the talk about annihilating every single devil and fallen angel. Granted, she still believed that the church was pacifistic and charitable. All the 'talk' was probably from one or two disgruntled priests with a terrible night.

So she rationalises…

"Oh! Whew! Uwah! I was so scared just now. I mean, not that you're scary Ms. Pendragon, not to say you're not fearsome but…"

Arturia chuckles lightly.

"Calm down young lady. I am not offended. But we are getting off topic, is there anything I can help you with. You seem particularly lost."

"Ah, oh yes. I was assigned to a church in this town… is the official story. But really, I have nowhere else to go and was approached by people from the Grigori. I was told to come here but I'm rather lost right now. Ehehe…"

"Hmm, I don't exactly know where the place is. But my friend who thinks he is being rather sneaky here has been a resident since he was born. I can see that he is eager to help."

"Eh?" Asia looks at where Arturia is glancing at. It was a handsome Asian man with brown hair and brown eyes. Asia had to turn her head upwards a bit because the man was really tall, handsome, muscular and handsome and…

"Hmm? She's frozen for some reason." The man noted.

Arturia rolls her eyes.

"Ah, s-sorry for staring. You're really… tall, yes, I mean, not a lot of Asian people are that tall. Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to sound racist but you're very big, not in the fat sort of way but…"

"It's fine." The man says with a gentle, if not, slightly sad smile while chuckling lightly.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philantrophist. Not so much on the playboy bit, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

Wah! There's someone really accomplished in front of me!

"My name is Asia Argento, it-it's a pleasure to meet you too."

He pouts a little. "Aww, she didn't get the reference."

"Did you seriously presume that a sheltered nun would have been taken out to watch a modern film by her minders?" Arturia rhetorically asked the man.

He grinned. "Well then, guess we know what movie we will be introducing to our new friend then."

Friend? Asia thought wistfully before she was snapped out of it by the man's next words.

"Shall we walk then, you want to get to the abandoned church correct?"

"Thank you so much!" Asia says happily. Trying to ignore and push down that small hope, after all, she never really had friends before… she doesn't need friend's right? A holy maiden shouldn't need friends. But the want…

"She completely ignored the fact that you were eavesdropping." Arturia remarked.

Meanwhile, Asia was busy trying to ignore something totally different.

On the way we passed by a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

'Oh no, there's an injured boy there.' Sums up Asia's observation pretty well. What she needs and should do wasn't ever in doubt.

She knelt down and reached towards the injury right away. Ignoring the boy's mother for the moment.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Patting his head gently. The boy wouldn't understand what she is saying.

Issei, seems to be translating her words, at least, that's what she believed from her limited knowledge of Japanese. How kind of him!

She manifests her Sacred Gear, silver rings on her fingers, Twilight Healing.

The power granted to her by God, a Sacred Gear, a rare and powerful healing Sacred Gear. A soft and gentle green light pulses from her hands towards the wound, the little scrape was healed up quickly.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

Issei continues to translate what she had said. While she wasn't entirely sure about the translation, she herself, whole-heartedly believed that Issei was translating everything she had said accurately.

Such was her faith in her fellow men.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. Hehe." She giggled while sticking her tongue out. While gently patting the cute boy on his head.

The woman was in shock, ah yes, the typical response that Asia was used to dealing with. She had a sinking feeling this might not turn out well considering how different street healing was to the typical miracle rallies or specific healing sessions she had conducted under the 'guidance' of the church. Well, it was pretty obvious even to her that she was only given an illusion of 'choice' when it came to who she had healed. It was only the acts like these where she had real 'choice' over using her 'gift'.

Issei, the warm gentle looking man that he was started to look… cold. And was sharply saying something to the woman, the mother of the child.

After what seemed to be a one-sided debate or argument, the mother and child left mollified.

"They both thanked you at the end. I believed the young boy called you big sister there." Arturia said.

She smiled happily at that. Genuine gratitude, while she never asked for it she couldn't honestly say that she didn't indulge in it. After all, gratitude from people that didn't 'expect' healing was much better than the gratitude of those that 'expected' to be healed. The latter was much emptier to her, it was much… faker.

"Twilight Healing huh…" Issei says as a matter of fact.

"Yes, it's… it's the power to heal. A wonderful … gift that God gave me."

Why did she hesitate? She wondered. Was it truly a gift? No, she shouldn't think that way. If she does…

Before she knew it she had a sad expression despite her smile. It's times like these she can use the special technique of clergymen who avoided any of her more interesting questions… the secret church technique of 'Changing the Topic!'

Mentally patting herself on the back she went ahead and came up with something to ask. She wouldn't ask about how they knew about Twilight Healing since they already somehow seemed to know things about the church but…

"Um… what did you mother back then? It sounded like an argument."

Issei grimaced before answering. "Nothing much. Just explaining that you were a kind person that couldn't stand to see someone cry."

For some reason she felt that sentence applied to someone he knew.

"He also argued that magic can be any sufficiently advanced technology when the woman called your power 'freakish'. Of course, a bit of application of Issei's fame as a scientist and some pointed questions was more than enough to turn her around." Arturia explained in a slightly amused tone.

"Like I said, nothing too important. It wasn't much."

Asia thought he was rather humble for speaking up for her.

"The church is nearby although I have to warn you…" Issei moves closer to her and starte speaking softly.

"Two of the Fallen Angels there, Raynare and Kalawarner are either orchestrating or participating in a conspiracy to re-ignite a war between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. The other two Fallen Angels, Mittelt and Dohnaseek are our friends and inside spies. There seems to be a plot incvolving your transfer to this town which is devil territory, so keep your guard up because it looks like you're involved in it."

Asia blinked as she processed those words. A… conspiracy? And she is part of it?

"You can trust Mittelt and Dohnaseek, the other two Fallen Angels are racists with too much superiority notions in their heads to be civil with humans. Also, there is a stray exorcist there with a rather… suspect history. I will be researching about him as soon as possible. In addition to that, there's something suspect about your ex-communication, which I will also be researching today."

"W-Why? Why would you go so far for me?" She said in part disbelief in the concern the man she just met was showing, partly in fear on all that is happening but also because she was touched as she could see the genuine worry on his face.

He puts his hands on her shoulder, as if to reassure her.

"Because you deserve it, Asia Argento. You are a wonderful person, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It is so obvious, that you're a kind soul. I would have to be the world's biggest fool to think otherwise."

"…Hyoudou Issei has a skill in determining a person's true character. As such, it would be remiss of me to say that I do not believe the same about you." Arturia says gently as she started to wipe the tears that started to flow from her eyes without her realisation.

A beeping noise came from somewhere. Issei presses some buttons on his… phone?

"I'll be leaving you in the care of Mittelt and Dohnaseek once we reach the church. I will see you soon. Arturia, I need to go now, make sure she reaches there safely. We don't want to tip off Raynare and her cohorts for now." And as he said that, he disappeared with a crack.

With Issei

'She has a natural affinity for Dragons, so much so that she has a skill called "Treasured by Dragon's".' I said to Arturia in my mind the moment I saw her.

'So that's why the two of us…' Arturia relayed her thoughts.

'I suppose so.' Afterwhich I relayed the important points of her history and reason for being here. As well as telling Arturia to tell Asia her real name.

I couldn't help myself from personally watching over her in my civilian identity, so I quickly blurred and transformed back using the usual techniques.

The woman was being a total bitch, she reminds me of a more reasonable 'Dursley'…

Unfortunately our time was cut short by an emergency in France. Solved that easily.

Fortunately, that put me in a convenient place for me to infiltrate the Vatican.

[Presence Concealment], [Hades Cap of Invisibility], some more abuses of [Rule Breaker], [kaleidoscope] and [ID Create] essentially allowed me to get through the place easily.

[Legilimency] was a , no pun intended, a 'god-send' in allowing me to find the information I wanted. After using [Structural Grasp] on a lot of relcs, items, documents and weapons, I had also spammed [Observe] on literally everything and everyone.

My heart stopped for a moment when I saw my childhood friend, Irina Shidou. She had grown a lot… in many ways.

Stop that Issei! Stop licking your lips!

Unfortunately this was not the time for a meeting. I left immediately, worked on some of my Seigi no Mikata business.

After which I entered my 10:1 time ration ID and started to process the stuff I memorised.

I wanted to kill Freed Zelzen extremely badly.

But also… there was something worrying about Asia's excommunication. Because there was reports about other 'Holy Maidens' being excommunicated after 'consorting' with a devil that matches the description of the devil that Asia had healed.

And then I started reading the notes by some top exorcists about it… Fuck!

With Asia

If Asia had to describe Raynare and Kalawarner… she would say nothing.

Because if she doesn't have anything kind to say then she shouldn't say it at all. That's something she has learned albeit, never really internalised. Still, it was a good rule of thumb. And one even she found hard pressed to follow.

"Sorry you have to deal with them. But hey! We're meeting up with Issei-kun today! Aahhh!" The blonde petite Fallen Angel says to Asia while obviously fawning over her new friend. For some reason Asia was… annoyed about it. Very slightly, slightly enough that she hid it.

"Eh, Dohnaseek, you coming?"

"…No. I think there's a devil I need to hunt." Dohnaseek says rather darkly. He's been in a rather serious mood since this morning when he had gotten a rather large file from Issei. He had explained that Asia would be told about what Issei had found out, but only later in the day.

"You don't sound like you're aiming for a stray."

"No… but there's a right bastard out there that needs to be put down. Unfortunately, there are political consequences for killing a devil like him. So I suppose I will get to exercise my new power against him… and hurt him real good."

Asia didn't really know what was going on. But whoever this devil was must probably be scum of the earth considering that Dohnaseek was rather indifferent to most stray devils that did horrible things.

It made Asia shiver a bit on whatever devil that Issei had researched on and had apparently, passed the responsibility to handle said devil to Dohnaseek.

"Well then, let's go!" And thus Asia was dragged into the middle of a big city by her new… friend?

"Old man! Look! It's Big Sister Asia and the Little Sister Mittelt!" A red haired boy called out while dragging along the black suited man she met yesterday.

"Who are you calling little, you squirt!" Mittelt protested and started pulling the cheek of the boy.

"You're tiny for your age, so you're little!" The boy retaliated with the same childish 'attack'.

Asia couldn't help but giggle.

"Now, now Shirou. That's enough. Be a gentleman and introduce yourself." Hyoudou Issei says gently as he pulled the now named Shirou and Mittelt apart.

Mittelt stuck out her tongue childishly at Shirou at that. Shirou had responded the same way but didn't say anything.

"I'm Shirou, Shirou Hyoudou Emiya. It's a little weird having two last names, but my old man said that Emiya came with a theme song! So yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The boy cheerfully stated.

Asia couldn't help but fine the boy really cute. But she was slightly unsettled by the boys eyes… it was as if something was missing. She shook her head and refocussed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to. I'm Asia Argento. As for my last name, 'Argento' can mean Silver. I'm afraid I don't really know what a theme song is. Although I think I would like one." Asia responds as she stuck out her tongue in a joking manner, much like everyone else seems to be doing.

The other three gave a short laugh at that.

"Just for curiosity, who's this old man?" Asia asked innocently.

"Ah, that would be my dad. I'm adopted, but it didn't really feel right calling him dad, father, or big brother. So I settled for calling him old man!" He says cheekily with a single eye closed.

Issei groaned.

…. Wait a minute!

"Issei! You're married?" Asia all but blurted out. After all, the young man seemed really young to have a kid this old. Completely ignoring the adopted bit.

"Wait what! No! I'm single. Technically I wanted to adopt him as a brother but no… he wanted me to be the father. And well, even though this body hasn't even reached 20 yet I'm already called an old man." Issei sighs.

"Hmm… personally I think there's a rather strong appeal for the single father type." Mittelt says as she wraps her arms around one of Issei's free arms.

"Not in front of the children Mittelt. We can 'play couple' again at another time."

"I'm fifteen!" Asia suddenly protested for a reason she did not know why while pouting cutely.

After that, the day was spent having fun and trying out new foods.

Asia was introduced to Western fast foods and also Yakiniku in a high class Japanese restaurant. The rather diverse group went to the arcade. Issei and Mittelt competed on the Dance games. Asia, Shirou and Mittelt had a lot of fun on the motorcycle racing simulator, in which there was a rather realistic model of a Harley Davidson used to simulate the game. Issei had used his 'secret skills' to win whatever prizes they wanted from the crane games. Which resulted in Asia getting a Pikachu doll. A yellow mouse Pokemon doll that is the face of the game, essentially. Mittelt herself went for quantity over quality. Shirou went for the practical prize of a PS Vita. Issei made sure to 'lose' a few times to not draw the wrath of the clerks.

The group also went to a batting cage, in which Mittelt realised that throwing light spears didn't really help when the spears were weightless, she took a while to adjust. Shirou, overall was really good at hitting the balls… but for some reason a few of the balls ended up being sliced in half somehow. Which resulted in Issei paying for damages, not like he minded since he has so much money he considers this as 'giving back' to the economy. Asia didn't do too well, but the encouragement from everyone else was worth every bit of it to her.

Issei knocked his perfectly, as in, the boring kind of perfectly.

After that was a quick trip to a large comic and games shop. In which Issei bought a lot of things. Asia had wanted to go into the corner where Issei was picking up some games but was rebuffed by a store clerk saying that the section was for those above the age of 18.

Shirou was blushing red and was grumbling something about 'adult magic spells'.

They soon found themselves entering a large mansion after Issei had shown Mittelt and Asia a piece of paper with an address on it.

There was a pink haired beauty sitting in the living room of the mansion, sipping tea gracefully.

"Okita-san, we're home." Shirou says.

"We're back with guests Okita." Issei added.

"Eh? Guests? Ah right, you did say we would have guests. Oh my, their all girls as well, and so soon…"

"Okita… One might think you're suggestion something…" Issei deadpanned.

"Eheheh! Sorry, this Okita-san just can't help it!"

Arturia entered the house later… grumbling darkly about eviscerating a 'Perverted Duo' for ogling at the track team so blatantly.

Asia would then truly see Issei use his magic for the first time. Well, aside from the teleporting magic the previous day.

Some latin words later and she found that the food that Issei had cooked had multiplied just like how her lord and saviour had multiplied the bread and fish. The enlarging was a bit different. But after seeing Arturia 'defeating' hunger… she could see why that was necessary.

"So, Asia, did you have fun today?" Issei asked.

Asia didn't even need a second to answer that question. She had smiled brightly, nodded enthusiastically and said "Yes!"

"I'm glad you did. I'm glad you did." Issei's smile seemed to dim when he said it the second time.

"What's wrong?" Asia asked immediately. Part of her was worried due to her insecurities… she wanted desperately to hope that this was not a one time thing.

"Nothing's wrong with you." He answered as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I hope that we can have this much fun for many days to come." Again, it was as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Now that we're done with dinner… I'm afraid my… research yesterday was rather depressing. Not to say it was not fruitful but…" He took out copies of files, all identical from a golden portal and passed them around.

Asia started to read them, wondering why she was reading up on other Holy Maidens. Until she realised that these were reports dated in the past, and that these were about Holy Maidens excommunicated for 'consorting' with devils… all with the same description of the devil she had healed.

She knew then what it was implied. The reports and comments being written, plus confirmed by senior cardinal priests like Vasco Strada, cardinal deacons like Ewald Cristaldi and cardinal bishops like Teodoro Legrenzi solidified the validity of the reports.

"Diodara Astaroth…" Asia said the name with a touch of fear, her hands shaking, partly in fear of the devil. But also, because the church had knew about this happening, again and again. But still excommunicated her… the answer was clear, despite the obvious plot, they still could not see past someone even being in contact with devils unless it was at the end of a weapon blessed with light. Her excommunication had nothing to do with her power, with her gift! It was all about rules… nothing to do about her being a so called 'witch', it was politics. One excommunication in order to appease the majority of the members who knew no more than the bare minimum of what was happening.

"The man's a piece of work all right. It seems that Freed had participated in one or two of his plots and knew about it." Issei says.

"Wait, you mean, that obvious rape happy psychopath! How did you find out?" Mittelt asked.

"[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]"Issei says while performing a strange handsign. A copy of him forms from a cloud of smoke.

"I had to train all night to make this technique viable… a clone with all my abilities and the ability to transfer memories upon its end of existence. I had one watching the church and saw Freed stalking a man that picked up a devil summoning leaflet. I went in to save the man and his family, just in time too."

"You took care of the bad guy right? Made sure he was arrested or killed?" Shirou asked.

Asia was slightly disturbed when he so casually talked about killing.

"Shirou… men get arrested. Dogs get put down." Issei answered plainly.

With Issei (Clone) flashback

Despite my limited existence and limited chakra I was barely weakened by it at all. Thing is… Chakra was foreign to my body and so would not result in death once it wore out. It still would result in a clone dispelling, but the thing is… clones still have HP and MP regen.

Overpowered, I know. But hey, I could easily convert my HP and MP to Chakra when I needed to. My END was weaker as a clone, but mattered little with my speed and the ability to alter my defences.

As such…

"Why won't you die!" The white-haired mass rapist and murderer yelled as he repeatedly slashed and emptied his weapons against me in futility.

I wouldn't let him escape. One [Observe] was enough to decide that this… thing, could not be considered a 'man'. [Legilimency] helped me suss out church secrets as well as various individuals… this Diodora Astaroth was a real piece of work.

NTR is a trash fetish. And that devil was lower than trash.

Good thing I sicced the now 6 winged Dohnaseek on him.

Ah, the bastard dared to try to beg and appeal to my humanity. That would have worked if he wasn't so obviously unrepentant.

"Listen here Freed. Criminals…no, only men have the luxury of being put through the judicial system and imprisoned. Sometimes executed… but that's neither here nor there. You… do not have the luxury. You see Freed…"

I made a couple of dramatic pauses and gestured as I menacingly applied my [Mana Aura] with my [Gravity] FF spell.

"Men get arrested… DOGS GET PUT DOWN!" I bellowed under the field of silence I set up earlier.

Projected a common meat cleaver and brutalised his head by chopping through it. Over and over, again and again.

Mostly because of the things I saw in his mind… a part of me died that moment. Oh, but I took satisfaction from it… wherever his victims ended up, be it heaven, hell, purgatory or whatever 'pure world' out there may rest a little better now that this fucker has left this Earth!

With Issei

I regaled a slightly more censored version of my tale. Granted, I didn't leave out any words… but I think my tone had communicated how serious of an offence I took by the man's sheer existence.

"… Do you find me evil, Asia? I'm a killer, you know. In fact, I kill all the time." I summoned a remote to my hand, activating the TV, flipping to a news channel that showed another clone of mine in another part of the world having finished destroying a drug ring. The news caster reported the maiming of a handful of people and the deaths of two others. Along with the hospitalisation of dozens more.

"Perhaps you've heard of me, I'm also known as Archer." Another thing on my list of things I don't want to do that I have found out recently… I wouldn't want to lie to a friend whenever it became relevant.

With Asia

What is Issei doing? Is he… trying to get me to hate him?

But she couldn't to such a thing. No, she knew that even killers could be nice people. After all, exorcists like Dulio, who is a really good person, kill people that threaten the church outside of devils. And even then, from what she had seen of Mittlet and Dohnaseek… just because someone is from a faction that is an 'enemy' of the church doesn't mean they are evil.

She heard of Archer… in whispered tones. There was some discontentment when Archer had leaked the files of a corrupt priest… but he was in the right to do so. It was justice. From what she had learned in her short period of freedom when she travelled here… from the airport and other places. It was clear that Archer had rarely killed people; people in general believed that he only killed truly irredeemable people, not that Asia believed that there wasn't anyone that could not be saved by God's loved. But still, Archer the vigilante… the hero, had reunited families, saved people, and perhaps even discreetly used magic to heal people. He struck fear into the hearts of criminals. He also gives hope.

"Issei, you've said that I'm a wonderful person. I can only say the same words back at you. Issei, you're a kind man, you didn't have to help me when there are so many people out there to help. You didn't need to spend time with me… you didn't need to become my friend. But you did so… because you knew. You knew I wanted a friend didn't you, you always seem to know things. And when you said you could read other's minds… "

Asia shaked her head and smiled.

"I'm glad that you can. Because I'm sure that you've used that power for good, because I know that you've used it to make me happy. To give me this day, one of the happiest days of my life! So don't say anything like that, please… I could hate some of the things you do, but I can never hate the considerate and caring man that did it. I could never hate a friend!"

Asia found herself shouting the next bit. Before recoiling at what she said, insecurity making her question her declaration.

"We are friends… right?"

"Absolutely!" Issei stood up and responded back with a determined look in his eyes.

And in literally a second later, Issei was already next to her. Hugging her.

"We talked together, we played together, we ate together, and we barged our way into each other's businesses and spilled our secrets to one another. If those actions aren't included in the definitions of friends then I will just have to take over the world to change that definition in all the dictionaries." He said slowly, gently without lacking any determination.

Asia couldn't help but agree, and hugged him back. Crying while smiling.

"I think, that if someone would take over the world, then I would like that someone to be you Issei." She said while giggling a little in between the sobs.

"If he took over the world then I fear for the modesty of women under his new laws." Arturia quipped.

"Not like it would be a bad thing." Mittelt said.

"Um, am I missing something?" Asia asked.

Issei blanched. "Oh, please no…"

"No mercy for Master!" Okita-san said.

"Eh? Master? Asia was getting more confused by the second.

After some embarrassing stories by Arturia about Issei loudly proclaiming himself to be a Harem King in his past year, much to everyone's amusement. Asia herself shared about her past. How she was discarded, raised in a church with other orphans, healing a wounded puppy, healed believers of the church. She was happy to heal, but lonely. She had no real friends, people were nice to her, more due to what she can do rather than who she was. And then she met a wounded devil, the part which everyone knows, after which she was accused for being a 'witch' for being able to heal devils. She was abandoned by the church soon after being seen as a heretic, no one was willing to defend her, no one truly cared about her.

"But now you do have people that care about you." Issei says as he summons and hands her the Pikachu doll.

"You can live her from now on. You can even live with my parents. Heck, if not enough people in this world will care for you then I will take you across the infinite number of dimensions out there until you find a place you like. And that's a promise."

"…Thank you! Thank you Issei! Thank you everyone…"

Asia slept peacefully that night once Issei had regaled on how he took on "In a dishonourable fashion" (Arturia added) multiple servants in the Holy Grail War and fought Azazel. It was reassuring that she wouldn't have to worry about whatever plot Raynare cooked up with someone like Issei at her side.

Her next day was peacefully spent in the mansion… at least until the evening where she saw a wounded cat outside the street.

She didn't realise that Raynare had gotten desperate and somehow roughly tracked her to the area. She didn't think that they were so cruel as to injure various animals and leave them bleeding across the streets just to get her attention. So when she was snatched up the moment she left the boundary fields of the mansions her first thought was how ironic that healing wounded animals seem to get her the most attention all the time.

With Dohnaseek

It was pretty difficult to alternate between hunting a specific devil scum and keep an eye on Raynare's plans.

It got difficult the next day when Raynare got all desperate about Asia's and Mittelt's disappearance. And then the plot came out to use forbidden technology to extract Asia's Sacred Gear, he only managed a quick message before Raynare's plan had worked and he felt the teleportation magic. Unfortunately, or fortunately, this was when Diodora Astaroth, aka. NTR Nun Fetishist Bastard No.1 decided to pop up, as if he was waiting for this. Yeah, sucker's bet on his 'master plan', and that did not include crashing a plane with no survivors.

"Well, well, well. Filthy devil scum illegally entering another devil's territory." Dohnaseek scowled as he descended on the man who thought he was being sneaky by hiding under devil magic right next to a church.

The devil glared with disdain before paling a lot when he spotted his six wings. He put up a rather pathetic attempt to keep his façade of bravado and superiority.

"W-What's it you, filthy crow! Between the both of us your presence here is much more unwelcome."

"Oh? That might be true. But it doesn't change the fact that I will not give you the luxury of knowing my name while I know yours. And it especially does not change the fact that neither of us will be officially accusing anyone of anything. But most importantly… one thing remains constant. I'm just gonna hurt you really, really, BAD!"

The thing about being weak is that you have to find other ways to be strong. Such is the case with most humans. Which is something Dohnaseek empathises with considering that drug abuse caused him to effectively be 'capped' at 'weak' since the end of the great war.

One thing that encouraged him was human entertainment. A specific one was American comic books. Most Fallen Angels would not be caught dead watching cartoons… but that was one character that has always encouraged him when he became depressed about his situation. And that was Batman, because he was 'weak' and yet fought alongside the 'strong'.

A gadget, or skill, can be used to bridge the gap. The grappling gun and other gadgets that helped Batman moved quickly was something that occasionally took up Dohnaseek's imagination. It wouldn't really be useful in a fight against the supernatural when you're a Fallen Angel, but the general principles were useful.

The idea of pulling yourself away or to the enemy quickly was one that had merit. It was only now that he accomplished the idea or using 'light' strings that 'tugged' at an empty 'space' in order to pull his body towards a certain area. Strings that were small enough, yet manifested quickly and silently to not be noticed. Which was what he used to essentially triple his considerable speed and stuck two light spears into the bastard's body.

He couldn't kill him, not yet at least. Killing disgusting scum like him would require a more 'delicate' and 'prepared' approach that would expose all his crimes. But making devils suffer was a Fallen Angel's specialty considering that they have to be creative with their post-fall weaker light constructs. Their light wouldn't kill a high- tier devil instantly or main them just by entering their system, but it would hurt… a lot.

"AHHHHH!HIIII!" Seriously, who the fuck actually screams like that! What a pussy!

He even bloody teleported the fuck out near instantly from that.

Man, that was retarded and anti-climatic.

Better go foil Raynare's plans… and then an explosion of power came from underneath the church.

… I think the situation is resolved.

With Issei

She stepped outside, and then she was gone. Mittelt summed it up in a few words in her text message, I got Dohnaseek's message, I was across the globe right now. Apparating would take too much mana. So I used the [Kaleidoscope], going to one of the Naruto-verses, setting the time dilation to 50, entering an ID with a further ratio of 10. I recharged my mana, stored some into jewels, and used the [Kaleidoscope] again, to teleport straight back to the church in my home dimension.

It took less than a second to clear the ground floor, another second to bring myself underground. Another second to incapacitate all the stray exorcist with a [Gravity] powered [Mana Aura]. Asia seemed to have been immediately strapped to that… device. I threw a [Rule Breaker] at it, did not give any chances, cut off the limbs of the two Fallen Angels there. Knocked them up with [Stupefy], several of them just to be safe.

I wanted to kill them, but it was Azazel's job to deal with them, and he's lost enough comrades already. Plus, I wasn't a craze murderer. Just because I didn't like someone doesn't mean I should just kill them and be done with it. Granted, I did so with the Servants, but that was more for practicality and the fact that the Grail War was a bust anyways.

Fuck… FUCKFUCKFUCK!

I fucked up, the process being interrupted still had damaged her soul. As in, it tore it apart, just being on it for a few seconds have torn her soul in half. The process was to first tear the soul and then extract the gear. Fuck, I couldn't make it in time!

I never had to 'fix' a soul. So far all I've been doing is manifesting it with the [Heaven's Feel].

I took Asia off the device and laid her down on the ground.

"Asia, stay with me. Please…"

I immediately started the [Heaven's Feel] Process, getting out the [Caster Class Card], the only way I knew to 'fix' the soul was reincarnation… of a sorts. Perhaps the [Evil Piece] would have worked, but I wouldn't condemn Asia soul to non-existence if she dies as a devil without giving her a choice.

"Issei… you came for me."

"Of course I did, silly. You're my friend. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I'll make it better, I promise…"

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It's as if I need to stuff two souls into one container, not trained for this, not trained for this, it can't fit like this, the amount to reincarnate somehow was already considerable even before I got Prana but this is just insane! I channelled 3000 Prana into this and I've only barely fitted the two torn soul bits together by around… 10%.

I can't keep this up, if I could leave the ritual and abuse time dilation I could but that would disrupt everything. It's only by utilising [Multi-cast] and [360 No Scope Casting] that I am able to even cast multiple healing and reviving spells on Asia while keeping this ritual up.

"You gave me… the best day of my life. You, Arturia, Mittelt, Okita… and your cute cheeky son… Shirou."

"Asia, please no, stop raising these death flags." My mana was draining, I was gulping down mana pots while recharging mana with jewels. The constant process of fixing up a soul was too many costly, if my magical output was simply larger…

"You use… a lot of weird words. I wish… I had the chance… to learn them. To enjoy this country… it's culture… the food, and the people."

"Asia…"

More output, I knew what I had to do. [Avalon] isolates it… but the cause is worth the dangers that comes with it.

I extract [Avalon] and put it in my inventory. Putting it into Asia would just fuck things up more in such a delicate process that I'm about to brute force.

"I wanted to meet… your friends… and your parents."

I poured a vial of the [Elixir of Life] into her mouth. Anything to make her last even longer.

I should have prioritised the danger to Asia instead of going across the globe handling every single thing I can get my hands on.

I kept making mistakes doing what I thought was right.

And as I tried to fix them, I ended up lost, unsure if I made things better or worse.

Now I finally experienced it, a checkpoint in the road to save as many people as I can, that checkpoint is a cliff where one can lose what you didn't realise was so important to you.

How did you worm your way into my heart, Asia? Why am I crying for you just as much as I would cry my closest friends.

Because we both do what we think is right regardless of everyone else. In that sense, we are both selfless yet selfish.

Ah, what a strange stray thought to come into my head at a time like this.

I feel like my path is dissolving into darkness, this sense of… helplessness, of hopelessness.

But my body remains, my will remains.

If I could make a wish now, I would have wished I was stronger, so that I could have prevented this. If I just reacted a few seconds faster, made the better choices… if I had more power in this world that I would not have to worry about petty things like political consequences getting in the way of putting down threats to the people I care about. This never would have happened!

… Ah, how conceited I am to think this way… but still, this is my wish.

[Boost!]

*Ping* You have gained a skill through a special action!

**Twice Critical? – Passive/Active – Lvl.? – HP cost: ?**

**Description: Really?**

A red Gauntlet emerges in my left arm. Power surges, a general 25% increase in STR, END, AGI and MAG. Not enough, temporary is fine, but it's not enough.

I know who and what you really are. Don't hide right now.

Answer this single wish of mine and give me power!

[Dragon Booster!]

[Boost!]

*Ping* You have updated a skill through a special action!

**Boosted Gear – Passive/Active – Lvl.50 – HP cost: Varies**

**Description: One of the Longinus series Sacred Gear. Contains the soul and spirit of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, one of the two titled Heavenly Dragons. Increases STR, END, AGI and MAG by 25% X 2****n-1****, where 'n' is the number of charges. Charges increase every ten seconds and can be released for an exponential and explosive boosts that lasts for one instance or ten seconds.**

**Grants [Dragon's Aura], Dragonic traits, [Red Dragon Emperor] title**

The jewel in the Gauntlet shines brightly, the Gauntlet changes, becomes more… Dragonic.

'Took you long enough to ask, my host. Funny thing about that [Avalon] thing is that the energy it gives felt so good that I just drank a lot of it till I was half-asleep most of the time.'

I acknowledge the voice.

Good to hear from you, Y Ddraig Goch, the Welsh Dragon. We can chat later, boosting my output is fine, but if it was more focused…

[Boost!]

'Ha! You're more than ready for even the Balance Breaker ability. Go wild!'

**Boosted Gear: [Transfer] ability unlocked!**

Thank you Ddraig, oh, and I prefer to think of our relationships as partners from now on. After all, it's not like I will use your power willy-nilly.

[Boost!]

"Issei…"

"Asia… we are going to have lots of fun okay. I even have devil friends, they aren't terrible people. Heck, they even resemble anime characters."

[Boost!]

"So you're going to live with all of us, your new friends. And this time, I won't fail you again."

"Issei, you never failed me. And I've… always believed in you."

[Boost!]

6 Boosts, 250% increase in four of my stats. The Boosted Gear is said to double power, what a person tends to forget is that power is relative. The power of an incoming fist is determined by angle, speed and strength, plus other extraneous factors like the toughness of the fist. But the thing about the transfer function is that it transfer all the unused stats and 'power' in terms of the multiplication factor into whatever is meant to be used in an additive manner. So this is for you Asia, 1000% of my MAG stats, more than enough pure power to surpass Azazel in one go.

[Transfer!]

And that burst of power forced the torn pieces of the soul together into the class card while melding into her old body. And with the drops of the [Elixir of Life] already in her, she was better than okay.

"Enervate." I used the spell to wake her up. And then splashing some water with [Aquamenti].

"Eep!"

"Wake up sleepyhead. I'm sure you prefer your sinfully soft bed back home than the cold hard floor of a desecrated church basement."

"Mouuu! That was mean, Issei." She pouted adorably at me.

"Just making sure you weren't dehydrated."

"Really."

"No."

She started batting her fists playfully on my chest before settling into a hug.

"And also, that bed was heavenly, not sinful!"

"Oh? Perhaps I should try it out one day when I have time to sleep."

"Issei… friends take care of each other's health right."

"Look here Asia, I suffer no negative debuffs from not sleeping so it would be inefficient for me to…"

Sometimes I cursed the fact that I could read every thought from her undefended mind.

"…Once in a while, on special occasions."

"Yay!" Asia cheered.

"Ahem!" We both turned to find that the two Saber classed Servants, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and even Shirou were waiting out there.

… They could have said something.

Or rather, I should have noticed.

I just found out that [Detect Intent] is vulnerable to romantic comedy skits.

… Well, maybe cross out the romantic bit. At least, for now.

Better round up everyone and toss them at Azazel. Might as well abuse the [Kaleidoscope] to track him and drop everyone on him.


	21. Ch 21: The ninja's never saw us coming

Chapter 21: The ninja's never saw us coming

"Hey Ddraig… why can't I hold all these [Ea]'s?"

'Because you only have two arms?'

"I guess… I really should get more chakra, then I could use that chakra arms technique and wield multiple [Ea]'s."

'You do realise that there's only so much Anti-World attacks you can throw around."

"But sometimes there's no such thing as overkill."

'For someone trying to gain power for a goal to prevent the world's destruction you seem to find it ridiculously easy to destroy it.'

"Destroying things is always so much easier than creating thing… speaking of which, I really wish I could use Banbutsu Sozo, The Creation of All Things…"

'Based on your knowledge… won't you have to master yin and yang chakra?'

"Yeah, but the good thing about this gamer ability is that it groups all the chakra elements under [Chakra Control]. The Shadow Clone Technique already counts as Yin-Yang Release and you only really need to use every element once to get the hang of it. Once you get to a high enough level and memorise the energy flow then seal-less techniques become easy. I got the memory bit down, but I need to grind levels."

'You are definitely the most overpowered host I have ever had.'

"Not really. I dare say I'm the most overpowered partner you will ever have. Calling me a host makes it seem as if you're a guest in my soul. Considering that [Spiral Power] was unlocked when you awakened it's safe to say that we both complete each other… no homo."

'Definitely no homo. Plus, it would be bestiality as well.'

"… I hope you have nothing against cat girls."

'So long as they aren't full blown animals it's cool.'

"How about elves?"

'Don't apply human rights to them and we're cool.'

"Is this related to the whole 'It's not rape if it's an elf' debate?"

'To be fair, they aren't remotely human so your laws do not really apply to them, so technically your morals shouldn't apply as well.'

"Yes, but the fact is that they are sentient and thus fit into the category of 'people', hence, I should treat them as I would treat my fellow man."

Such was the discussion me and Ddraig had after the whole debacle with the Fallen Angels. Well, technically it was the discussion we had after a whole lot of events.

Firstly, I quickly typed and printed a professional report on what had occurred. Next, I healed my captives up to the bare minimum, tied them up and dropped them into Azazel's bedroom with the report. In which he happened to just be exiting from his hotel room's showers at that exact moment, hence, he got to show off his body to his future interrogees.

Thank God again for Shadow Clones! After recalling my clones, I recreated four of them and had them work on a number of things.

One of them informed Sona and Rias about a Fallen Angel plot that resulted in a friend's soul being tore apart and that the burst of power was me putting it back together.

Another clone debriefed everyone on what had happened and well, considering I had done enough reputational quests to trust them enough, I recruited Mittelt and Dohnaseek to the cause. Mittelt was fine with it so long as she gets to stick around, Dohnaseek found it interesting enough, plus he felt like he owed me, so there's that. Asia was all for it, with exception to the killing bit, but the 'making the world as close to a utopia' bit was fine. Plus, the revelations on an infinite amount of worlds out there meant that none of the Fallen Angels had any grounds of rejecting due to fear of 'boredom' in a peaceful world. Not too say they liked war, it's just that considering their lifespans they would like something interesting to do more often than not. The clone then continued to explain while bringing the rest to meet my parents.

Two of my clones were dedicated to techniques and skill training. Basically, I sent them to the Naruto-verse and 'infiltrated' Uzushiogakure under the 50:1 Time difference as 'twins'.

The shinobi tried to kick them out or capture them but were captured instead. After my recent acquisition of Shokugeki no Soma volumes I had improved my [Cooking] ability by adding the 'Foodgasm' special effect. Plus, apparently all Uzumaki's were Ramen addicts so after force feeding the shinobi home cooked Ramen my clones were allowed residency.

Later, my clones would take turns running the Ramen Stall during the day to build connections and farming in Instant Dungeons. At night, my clones would duel each other under 10:1 Time ration instant dungeons in order to improve our fighting skills.

If they ever dispelled then I would just recreate them. As such I was getting more strength and skill through the process while my main body was travelling to all the Nasuverse Holy Grail wars that ended with the 'Bad Ends'. In other words, I was mainly killing lots of Gilgamesh's, Medea's, Dark Sakura's and Angra Mainyu's.

By now I already have pretty much all of Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasms and extra copies. Rather ironic if I do say so myself…

Plus, [Sha Nagba Imuru: The Omniscient Omnipotent Star]… basically, one of the most useful Noble Phantasms that Gilgamesh either doesn't use or keeps at minimum power. It's basically my [Observe] skill when limited to 'Truths' plus a heavy [Clairvoyance] ability into possibilities across worlds when confronted with a situation. Although like Gilgamesh I keep that restrained because it fucks with the mind. Well, in any case, I keep the retrained version on at all times. Unfortunately it essentially lowers my ability to grind my LUK stat since I essentially know how to win every single game with it. I did manage to get some by spamming the slot machines and 'defying' the odds but man…

After all of that…. Then we had that random discussion.

But in any case, it's the next day, everyone's sort of used to the Gamer ability now… and I called a meeting in my mansion first thing in the morning.

Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Doomwing, Asia, Arturia, Okita Souji, Sasaki Kojiro, Aika Kiryuu, Zelretch (First one I met), Ddraig (In gear form), Shirou, myself and my parents.

"Alright, I'm glad that everyone has taken their time out of their schedules for this meeting."

"Uh, we don't really have anything to do right now." Dohnaseek interjected, speaking for Mittelt and himself.

"My companions are heavy sleepers." Doomwing says.

Asia, Arturia and Okita were fine with it.

"It's a weekday so my younger students will only come after school. In regards to the adult students I set a couple of exercises for them." Sasaki stated.

"Warn me next time you wake me up this early." Aika groaned.

"Kaleidoscope bullshit lets me pop in whenever I want, so no time is ever inconvenient." The now young looking Zelretch says with a smug grin much to everyone else's jealousy.

"**Well… I'm stuck with stupid here." **Ddraig said.

"Funny how I can say the same for the Dragon that got ganked on by the people you pissed off." I retorted.

"Yeah! Ddraig-san has no sense of tactics!" Shirou agrees with me.

"**Oi! Watch your mouth, brat!"**

"We have no need to work. And all me and my wife do is fuck all day anyways." My father bluntly says.

"AHHHH! LALALA! I did not need to hear that!" I close my eyes and block my ears while thinking about happier things.

Didn't stop you from 'knowing' that everyone else was laughing at you. Aside from Asia who was blushing profusely.

"IN ANY CASE…" I decide to get the meeting going. "I need some advice on how to well… get stronger and better achieve my goals. I have several proposals which I will put forth but first let's get each other up to speed and also if you have any requests then ask and you shall receive." I think Asia brightened at the bible quote.

"Nothing much on my end. Point me at devil scum, give me decent pay, good food, some spars, interesting fights and free time. I'm fine with that." Dohnaseek states.

"No problem on that end. As for interesting fights there are lots of worlds out there so you won't have to worry about that any time soon."

"Hmm… I don't really know what I want to do. If you have something interesting or useful for me to do then I'm fine with it. But… as long as we get to hang out as usual, test out those romance clichés as per usual, then it's fine." Mittelt says.

"Shadow Clone abuse has that covered."

"In my second day in Tokyo I escorted a rival gamer girl home only to discover her parents were killed by a stray devil. In which I revived them with the evil pieces and reverse pieces you gave me. I learnt that they were retired magicians who were targeted for their magical energy, after which, I hacked into a warlord's financial accounts, drained it and transferred some of it to the girl's parents to start a new life. The girl then decided to follow me in finding the stray devil that did this."

That… was eventful. While I roughly knew the story I never got the full details yet. Everyone else was very interested in the story.

"After which, I found the stray devil, fought her and questioned her. Only to find out that she was actually the innocent twin of the other stray devil . Anyway, I obscured some facts from you previously and called her a Fallen Angel but it turns out that they were mid-ranked angels who were captured and forcefully reincarnated into devils by a high ranked devil. But the guy was an idiot and her sister backstabbed him immediately. They both fled to the human world but the sister succumbed to the devil's inherent desire for power and tried to eat her twin, the one I met. Well, she survived and hid in Tokyo to heal, only for our little misunderstanding to occur. So I used the Reverse piece on her and decided to help her in ending her sister's miserable existence."

Oh wow… this is some sort of main character plot line all right. That's my son for you! I mean, he already has the whole 'hybrid' existence right down to pat and is a super genius in energy manipulation.

"We discovered that reversing the devil process did not make her a Fallen Angel like we expected but back to an Angel. However, we found that she couldn't 'fall' when she begun thinking lewd thoughts for some reason."

Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Asia were understandably shocked considering that they were more familiar with the 'rules' of this world.

"Hmm? Perhaps everything that has happened has severed her from whatever 'system' that regulates the dependence of Angels on prayers and following whatever rules angels normally follow." I theorise.

Doomwing puts on his thinking face. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Although we did find out that her energy levels were much weaker than her previous level."

"Probably due to her being cut off from the system. Pick a Class Card, should fix her up I think since she can rely on your mana instead or the fact that the Class Card provides a core on its own."

He picked a [Saber Class Card] from my hand.

"Well, after that. We went and completely pwned her sister. In which we somehow saved a female Yatagarasu in human form in the process. We then found out that she was on a quest to retrieve a lost relic and is also a young treasure hunter. So for the heck of it we all ended up travelling across Japan going on bizarre adventurers. It helps that we all enjoy video games so that's a huge plus."

"… Well… I'm glad you're having fun and I'm proud of you for what you have done. Although let me know if you think they would be willing to contribute to the cause." I say as I felt very proud in my creation and son. After all, that's some really interesting stuff he's gotten involved in.

"Oh yes, if you make any connections with the Yokai in Kyoto then I'm counting on you to connect me with them. You know… networking stuff." I requested.

"No problem."

"Anything else you need?"

"Can you go to a different dimension and get me a PS4 and Bloodborne? I can't wait for the release date anymore."

… I freed up one of my clones that was busy doing Seigi no Mikata stuff and remade the clone. He disappeared and immediately returned with five copies of the game plus extra consoles. My clone was hugged and was proclaimed best dad of the year.

"Um, I would like to go to school with Aika-san and Arturia. Will that be alright, Issei? I mean, I know Japanese now since you revived me with the Class Card so um…" I raise my hand to stop Asia.

"Say no more, it will be done as soon as possible. I'll get Rias and Sona to pull some strings, build them some random weapons, give them a bit of training and appease Rias's inner otaku should be easy enough. Plus, I recently used [Rule Breaker] on some firebird familiar and convinced it to switch sides. Turns out Rias is involved in a typical arranged marriage plot so she can easily be convinced if I promise her some help. Which reminds me that it will be a good stage for me to debut in the underworld." I ponder.

"I want to castrate the Perverted Duo without consequences." Arturia demanded.

"Nope. You can beat them up enough so that they will be sent to the nurses office. And they are not… that… bad? I think… well probably… how about you consider it a personal challenge to shape them into productive members of society."

"…Fine. But I also want a more active role to use my skills."

"I will be building an army eventually so it's obvious that you will be acting commander considering your experience."

"Very well then." Arturia finished, mollified slightly.

"More spending money and a Japanese style garden! Ooh ooh, this Okita-san would like a hot spring as well!"

"Done. You, transfigure a section of the garden and install one of Gilgamesh's hot springs Noble Phantasm." I say to my clone.

"Wait what! There's a hot springs Noble Phantasm!" Arturia spoke for everyone for the sheer outrageousness of what I said.

"Ha! How ignorant, you forget that I have the origin of all of humanity's creations. Of course I have the Original Hot Springs!" I stand up and boast in typical Gilgamesh fashion. Much to Zelretch's amusement.

"Hmm… well Issei-kun, some challenging fights would be good enough." Sasaki says only to be interrupted by Okita enthusiastically waving her hand to volunteer. Well, that's dealt with.

"I want to get more involved. I know what you're doing is dangerous and all, but when a chance to make a real difference comes then I would be a fool not to take it. Oh, and I want you to start learning some sex related magic from some H-games, I personally want to learn some of that." Aika requests.

"Wait, you can have sex magic and you didn't tell your dear parents!" My mother, Misa, exclaims as if she was scandalised.

"Aika I can understand and… well fine, you get a training schedule and some jobs. But mommm…. Not in front of everyone please!"

"It's our job to embarrass you." My father says sagely.

"Uhh… please tell me I'm exempt." Doomwing quickly suggests.

"Can I be the grandson now?" Shirou tries his puppy dog eyes on me.

"Doomwing, no you can't. Shirou, grandparents will embarrass you too." Haha, join me in despair. I shall continue the Cycle of Parental Embarrassment!

"Back in my world the Clock Tower is in a minor panic about the new sorcerer that can use two True Magics. Everyone you met back there is doing fine, Waver is being heralded as a genius in teaching, The Emiya's are happily settling in Fuyuki and hence I suppose I should start up Operation :Prisma Illya. Oh, this will be good…" Zelretch began to chuckle.

"…Won't there be an age difference from the original?"

"Kaleidoscope Bullshit." He answered as if it solved everything.

"Okay then, send me a video later."

"Continuing on… the Matou's are doing okay I suppose. The Tohsaka's… well, they sort of made peace with the Emiya's and are have working relations right now. As for requests… I will like for you to adopt a girl you orphaned and also for you to cough up some of Gilgamesh's treasure so I can start funding Operation: Grand Order."

Oof! That's a dagger of guilt right through my heart!

"… Let me guess, the girl is Caren Ortensia."

"Correct. And before you ask about her mother's relatives… do you really want the church to raise her as a tool to detect evil?"

"Nope. No complaints. Plus, Shirou gets a new sister."

"Great. I already sorted everything out." And as Zelretch said that a white haired child popped in and landed softly on my lap.

She looked up at me with her bright yellow eyes and asked.

"Are you the man who killed my daddy?"

"… Yes."

"Okay. Then you will be my daddy now?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

…. What was with this exchange? It was so strange and awkward everyone stopped just to stare.

"Well then, uh, this is your new big brother Shirou. Shirou, be a good big brother and uh hold her for me please." I say as I moved the four year old Caren and put her in Shirou's lap. She was there for two seconds before Okita snatched her up for herself. Well then, she's taken care of for now.

"Are you my new mommy?" She asked which caused Okita's face to froze… wait, what's with that face, why is she turning to look at me!

"Yes, of course I'm your new mother!" Alert, alert, danger, danger! I don't know why but my dragon senses are tingling.

'You have no such Dragon senses!' Ddraig commented mentally.

STFU if you don't have anything helpful to help with my impending sense of doom.

[Sha Nagba Imuru] why you no help?

"A-Anyway… what's this Operation Grand Order?" I try to change the topic as I ignore Asia's, Aika's and Mittelt's rather intense look at Okita's and my direction.

"I want to build an organisation that combines magecraft and science and would eventually revealing the moonlit world to the general populace. It will include researchers from every field, both magical and mundane, for the purpose of observing the both the magical and scientific aspects of the world. They will have a single goal: "to extend the reign of human history, above all else."

"Plus, I can implement the Guardian Hero Summoning System "FATE", aka… the Servant Summoning system for protecting humanity. While it will be applied seriously in most cases… it is also my cheap and easy go to solution to grabbing some Heroic Spirits, mostly EMIYA. Unfortunately, it's not cheap and only a few of my alternates have finished it, and only two of them have it for personal use. There's a big waiting list and personally I believe we can solve that issue. Besides, I'm sure you need some recruitment done."

"You already got me at the first sentence. Heck, I would like to eventually move to a similar business model. Get my clone to give you whatever funds you need."

"Actually let's get it over with now." He disappears and reappears with my clone. I realised I just lost 5 entire GIL units. That's five Gilgamesh's worth of treasure. Plus a few weak Noble Phantasms, basically, nothing troublesome considering that I still have another 3 GIL units to work with.

"By the way, I just installed a portable Kaleidoscope equipped version in your basement."

I feel over backwards at that.

"By the way, it's powered by mana and money. Good luck in rolling."

"Wait! It's Gacha based!?" I exclaimed.

"Yorokobe Shounen." He said as if that would answer my questions.

… "Moving on. Ddraig?"

"**Just keep doing what you're doing. And get laid please, I have to beat my rival in how quickly my ho-partner… can get laid as well. You will probably win anyways so I won't ask for much." **

"…How about I connect our senses somehow so that you can taste food?"

"**That would be nice. But take your time, I've been stuck here long enough to not expect much."**

"Okay then… Shirou, how about you?"

"I want to help out!"

"In time Shirou… go be a kid while you still can. And stop pouting."

"You already gave your mother and me enough but if you have any exotic vacation spots that will be nice." Jinoza, my father, says sheepishly.

"Anything for my family and friends. I'm certain there are plenty of beautiful fantasy worlds out there for you to pick from. Grab me a book, comic, movie, light novel and I'll get you there."

I say confidently.

"Well, then. That's everyone. Now it's time for my suggestions. Firstly, I was thinking of finding a world and grabbing a Chakra Fruit of a Shinju, gaining lots of Chakra. Read the file and give me your opinions."

I dropped copies of my plans and summaries of the Naruto-verse, history of the Otsutsuki Clan and the nature of Chakra.

Everyone was of the opinion that there were no real draw backs. The only downside was that I had to real inherent abilities that will evolve when I eat the fruit. My clone immediately went to around a thousand years before Kaguya went for the fruit and grabbed a Chakra Fruit. He took my spot in the meeting and went to explain the Bleach-verse plans while I went to another world and went in a time ratio ID to save time in adapting my body to Chakra.

The fruit was tastier than I thought. And then the pain came. And I was knocked out.

57.6 seconds in home dimension time later… (8 hours in ID time (10:1) in a 50:1 time ratio world)

"I have returned with a Dojutsu!"

I exclaimed, surprising the group with my quick return. Yes, the Dojutsu was in my non-enhanced eye.

**[Gamer's HUD Eye] – Passive/Active – Lvl. MAX**

**Description: A genetic trait that passes on a weakened Gamer ability. Essentially redundant for you, but for your descendent or whoever you perform the Madara style eye surgery on, they will essentially get the ability to form parties and gain the ability to use skills from other worlds so long as they have researched it from sources sufficiently. Also, allows body to adapt to different energy sources more easily.**

**Grants [Gamer's Body], [Gamer's Mind (Lesser)] and [Omni-Planar Adaption]**

The [Omni-Planar Adaption] honestly helps out as while my [Dimension Traveler's Instant Adaption] allows me to rip the knowledge and skills, the new ability will help give me the means to use them better.

Which I explained word for word to everyone. After I did that I recalled all of my clones and quickly made 7 clones and spread them out. When Aika asked why I only made seven, I explained.

"Basically, the information I will get if I have hundreds of clones might cause dangerous mental feedback, as such, each of the seven clones will go out with different focuses and will make more clones, that will make more clones. So basically, there's a hierarchy so that information is passed along in a more manageable manner."

"So… does that mean you've become the strongest with so many clones?" Shirou asked.

"Not at all, even if I have all the firepower in terms of quantity I'm still rather squishy." I hear Dohnaseek calling bullshit.

"I can still be killed in one shot by powerful beings rather easily."

"**Actually, with the other eye you made with a [Philosopher's Stone] you essentially won't die if you're killed."**

"… Point is I'm still on the lower end of the scale in this world and many other worlds." More calls of bullshit.

"Look, I'm seriously killable. Just because a guy has possible hundreds of clones that has access to nearly all his skills and a virtually unlimited amount of Noble Phantasms doesn't make him any less squishy."

Yeah, no. Apparently not many believe me. But seriously, it's ridiculously easy to kill me.

All someone needs to do is to annihilate every single one of my cells.

… I should fix that.

"Anyway… I have a clone handling all my social and business affairs, aka… Social Issei, will be the guy that the public sees, along with handling all the business stuff. Plus if I'm hanging out with you and I didn't explicitly say I'm the original then it's probably Social Issei." Mixed reactions there, not surprising.

"Next, there is the Saviour Issei. Which basically is me taking up multiple identities and different tasks to make the world a better place. By the way, if you see a blonde guy claiming to be a Doctor Gil, short for Gilgamesh, it's me. Training Issei is being super-efficient in training chakra and a lot of other skills. Grinding Issei is grinding for items, materials and money in this world and other worlds. Research Issei is stea-I mean, researching various technologies across the worlds along with building things. Spy Issei is looking for trouble in and all the secret organisations of the world right now. And then there's… Recruitment Issei, who is looking for people that might be interested in joining the cause."

"… I think I speak for a lot of people that wanted to help out that you're making us feel rather redundant." Aika responded which caused most people sans Zelretch to nod.

"I think you're exaggerating. Trust me on this; there are a lot of things going on in a single world that for all my power right now I still feel rather small. Anyway, according to the previous discussion, Zanpakuto's are out for now considering that it is uncertain if I can even modify an Asauchi for any of us to use." I change the topic.

"Now, to solve our firepower problem." For whatever reason everyone was either rolling their eyes or giving me the blank stare.

"What?"

"I saw you juggling seven [Ea]'s." Arturia flatly says.

"Pftt. Seven [Ea]'s are barely a deterrent considering it could mean mutually assured destruction. Anyways…. How about Dragon Ball Z?"

"What the bloody hell! You just talked about mutually assured destruction and now you're talking planet busters!?" Arturia yelled… wait a minute, she knows Dragon ball? Probably some otaku's talking about it at school.

"It was Ddraig's Idea!" I protested. It really was! Although I think he liked it because of the Dragon title in it.

"**More power is always good."**

"Aside from the hyperbolic time chamber I think that we can postpone the Dragon Ball Z plans for now. So, focusing on the world's problems… I think that we should turn to the bullshit that is… Tinkertech." I then took out files on the Wormverse by Wildbow.

"Now, the main problem is that doing so will probably attract attention from a multi-dimensional abomination. So let's turn to our expert, the Master of the Kaleidoscope, Zelretch, for his expert opinion." I say and pass the buck to him as everyone reads through the rather large file.

"Well… it is very likely should you choose to shield yourself magically and conceptually you will be hidden from the world awareness shards that help power precognition and other information gathering shards. In that case, even the Perfect Path to Victory won't stop you… but if you want to actually end Zion and possibly reap ridiculous amounts of EXP. You will probably have to charge [Ea] to the max with all your skills and all your boosts, then… you will need to [Kaleidoscope] yourself to where it's main body is and finish it in one go. Otherwise he would just regenerate from it. And as for its dimension travel capabilities…"

"Now imagine all possible realities as hotel rooms. Imagine planes walkers as the guys that would travel to an empty and dangerous hub which connects them to every possible room in a hotel. Now, Kaleidoscope users are the guys that can teleport right into every possible room. Most, if not all other brands of dimension travellers will simply move to different parts of their own room… or make their own space. Which is what the Sacred Gear Dimension Lost is capable off. Anything to do with alternate timelines and realities fall under this category… or, they fall under the category of the guys that move across rooms but can only do so on the same floor. So quite frankly, Zion can't track you down back to this dimension."

"Oh, whew! That's a load off." I breathe out in relief.

"The tinkertech will certainly help us achieve a lot of things but… I think it's too risky for now." Zelretch adds his opinion.

"I believe that if you do so it should be done later once you obtain greater strength and mastery." Arturia adds. Many others agree as well but…

"We should help!" Yelled out two voices, Shirou and Asia.

I smiled. "I thought you might say that, but the thing is… I can appear at almost any point in time so…"

"Actually, some worlds have specific 'must happen' rules, and also there are some 'Stations of Canon' rules so technically not all worlds will give you that leeway." Zelretch corrects me.

"Well, yeah that. But still, time is in our favour and we can intervene at any point when we are more prepared to do the best we can. And I knew that you two would focus on the fact that their worlds are pretty much crap sack and should need help."

Asia blushed while Shirou smirked triumphantly.

I felt a rush of information and quickly I grimaced. I reverse the time flow for the Naruto-verse I settled in.

"Hmm? What happened?" Zelretch seems to have noticed.

"Uzushiogakure is being attacked. I already spend twenty or so days there and I dare say I made some new friends. As much as I would like the world to give rise to our a new orange overlord in the form of our lord and saviour Naruto Uzumaki, I would rather not ignore the slaughter of a… admittedly rather cocky tribe of seal masters just to maintain a timeline."

"Then your path is clear. We fight. And you will not it alone." Arturia declares.

"We're talking about ninja's right. The type where in your file you said that a high-ranked devil would probably be the equivalent of a High-Chunin to Mid-Jounin? I want in." Dohnaseek gave a slightly bloodthirsty smile.

"I think it's about time I tested my skill in a war." Sasaki says. Okita silently equips her clothes magically. Ready to take orders.

"There… there might be people hurt so I'm coming with you to help." Asia says with determination.

"We want to help too. Although I don't think we're fighters so we could do things like help the civilians and keep Asia safe." My parents say.

"Same with them. Hand us all one of those Final Fantasy healing staffs and we will get to work." Said Aika.

"I'll stay in the sky and throw spears from up there. No way am I taking on a ninja up close." Mittelt wisely decides on a very practical strategy.

"I might want to stretch these new bones a little." Oh what the fuck, Zelretch is going to fight. GG.

"I… I know that saving the people in the village will mean I have to kill others. But… I want to help, no, I will help!" Shirou says.

I sigh. "Honestly I think I can take care of it alone but… fine then. I changed the time flow so I will give us an hour max to prepare. I'll get to work on making some defensive equipment. And well, Doomwing?"

"Permission to recruit my companions?"

"The choice has always been with you, son. Although how do you plan to convince them I'm a dimension traveller?"

"I already have a fool proof plan. After all, I now have copies of Bloodborne for every one of them!"

….

"Ah, that's right. How can they deny such convincing evidence?" Zelretch says sagely, while everyone else nods along.

… What. The. Fuck.

"You can't be serious."

"No, Sirius is Harry's Godfather." Doomwing please don't make that joke when Harry Potter isn't even here.

Anyway time to get this over with. I apparated with Doomwing to the coordinates he showed me.

Yeah, his friends were… lounging around in a hotel room playing Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution… how ironic. Or is this some sort of narrative plot at work? Oh well, it's convenient enough.

"Everyone! My father is a dimension traveller and got us all Bloodborne before the release date!"

"The fuck are you smoking this time!" Yelled out the brown haired twin tailed middle school girl in front of the screen. Should she really be wearing such a loose T-shirt and such short shorts… better not stare at my son's friends.

"Isn't it supposed to be released at the end of the month?" I turn my attention to the blonde haired lady that asked the question. She had her white wings out and was playing the game with her feet while painting her wings black with paint… probably to disguise herself as a Fallen Angel.

I was mentally whistling at the size of her breasts. Damn son! Lucky bishounen bastard!

"That is correct. Miyuki, you should not voice such disbelief without researching the HOLY AMATERASU EACH OF THEM ARE COLLECTOR'S EDITION KYAAA!" The somewhat serious black-haired beautiful suddenly switched to squealing fangirl.

They promptly ended the play session and started trying the game out. A few minutes later and they were calling me father-in-law. Doomwing better thank me for this. In any case, Doomwing gave them the run down and he went ahead with making his angel companion, named Celise, part of the Saber Class.

I also performed Madara Uchiha style eye surgery with him, in other words, I ripped out my eyes and his organic eye. Then, I stuck my eye in his empty socket and healed it up. I quickly regrew my own eye after that.

I gave Shiho, the Yatagarasu girl the Final Fantasy buffed enchanted items to distribute to the group before apparating back.

Five minutes before we left I recalled my clones. Grinning in the massive progress made. My [Chakra Control] and [Chakra Usage] was near maximum, plenty of Madara's elemental techniques were learnt, although I seem to have an affinity to Fire, no surprise there. Other weapon masteries had improved tremendously, the [Gate of the Gamer] was over Level 70 now.

The rest of the Issei's made good progress but it's more or less the same stuff I usually achieve. Just a lot more…

Recruitment Issei only managed to find one person willing to join so far. Which I immediately brought over after reversing the time flow.

"Eh? So this is what the JSDF's world looks like?" The blonde haired elf said in amazement.

"Not exactly. Structurally yes. However, there are a lot of different magical races here and not all of them are so kind to humans." I explain to the elf that my clone had spent well over a day with, bullshit time differences.

"And the JSDF is well, a self-defence force, mainly. In that world they had to go through the gate in retaliation to the Empire's attacks in Ginza, a district in Tokyo. Politics, hah… are you sure about following me?"

"You saved the village from an ancient flame dragon, the life of my father and me. I am indebted to you."

"That's not a real reason Tuka. In any case, in a few minutes we will be going on a… war campaign to defend some friends of mine. Only I know how to speak your language right now aside from a handful of them that can speak any language. Just stick close to the kind looking blonde girl and hit injured people with this staff to heal them. Put these bracelets on so that you'll be better protected."

"Hehe! You're being over protective again."

"Haa… this is a war and I'm not taking any chances with your safety. You're a friend like Itami so of course I'm taking care of you. This reminds me, I should take Itami to a Comiket in a different dimension since he's probably fated to keep missing them."

An in-joke considering how Itami keeps missing the Comiket in the source material of Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there.

After introducing her to everyone Zelretch handled the transportation to the village. I left a clone to take care of Caren back at home.

We were already greeted by fire and explosions. Thankfully they were still at the edge of the village.

Everyone's already been briefed that the Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure would be attacking. While canonically they would have succeeded, they would have lost the war due to heavy casualties here. Our goal is well… to win.

"Hyoudou! I've been looking all over for you, we know you aren't officially a ninja but we need your help! Three-" A regular customer that is high up on the leadership of the Uzumaki Clan ran up to me the moment we arrived.

"Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure right? Don't worry, me and my friends are here to help. Sit back and relax."

"Wait, what do you mean relax?"

"Doomwing, you know how your group functions so I'll leave disrupting Iwagakure to you. Arturia, Sasaki and Okita will head to the mist and deal with the Kirigakure ninjas, your instinct and experience will best be suited in the more dangerous environments considering their mist making techniques. The super heavy hitters, me and Zelretch will… well, wreck everyone else. Shirou, bombard any Doton users. Dohnaseek, stay out of the line of fire and enjoy yourself with those at the edges. Mittelt, take to the skies. Non-combatants, whack the injured with those healing staffs. Tuka, stick close to Asia. Ddraig, let's do this. Everyone, Move out!"


	22. Chapter 22: Ninja God?

AN: Just read Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya Chapter 41, I teared up. The feels… Fate/Kaleid Heaven's Feel Big Brother Shirou edition. His wish was actually voiced in 2wei Herz final episode. I don't think many people noticed it. By this point, Issei is at God Level by default overall, with Chakra… essentially Top 10 if he went all out right off the bat. Then again, the issue is that not all problems can be solved just by blasting it. Thus, his life is harder than expected. Sometimes, it's not the amount of power you can throw around that matter.

There's a timeskip here and next chapter will be on some slice of life, slightly crackish and some romance on what happened in the Elemental Nations. Oh, please read Fate/Kaleid's latest chapter, Miyu Shirou best Oniichan ever.

Next Chapter includes - Madara+ Hashirama shenanigans, Shirou+Caren Fluff, Issei+Okita stuff

Chapter 22: Ninja God?

Not everyone is a soldier. I have no problems when it comes to killing. But if it could be avoided without risking the people I care about then it should be attempted.

"[Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]!]" Hundreds of clones appear.

"Don't use any Chakra, I will need it for my final show of power. Maim and capture. Kill when necessary or if the targets are not worth keeping alive. Help out any civilians or allied ninja." I say out loud for my clones and the rest of my party to hear as well.

All my clones proceeded to activate [Presence Concealment] and split up. Followed by everyone else… hmm, maybe I do make some of them redundant. Such is life as someone who ate the Chakra Fruit. Kaguya did manage to conquer the world with it, after all.

I only left the place for a minute in this world… that the damage has managed to spread into the city means they must have somehow bypassed all the seals… ah well, that's what happens when you get too reliant on one thing.

With Doomwing, Miyuki (Magician), Celise (Angel), Shiho (Yatagarasu)

Maximum Speed, Target locked, Right Hand Morph, Slash, Target incapacitated, Move on to next…

In the battlefield there was no need for complex thought. From killing and/or maiming targets, keeping an eye on the conditions of allies and to protect oneself it wasn't too complicated of a task when collateral damage was being handled by shadow clones. Plus, the incapacitated ninjas were swiftly being collected by… even more ninja like shadow clones of Issei.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Ignoring the ramblings of the technologically inept ninja, Doomwing proceeded to maim the man who had obviously not been taught how to stoic enough. Probably some Genin fodder, or some new Chunin. Definitely not Kiri ninja's, those guys were plain murderers. They probably would not be freaking the fuck out if the person they are attacking would take and attack only for the person to reform from it. Terminator-verse technological is really good for scaring people it seems.

"What kind of barrier jutsu is this!" Yelled some other ninja that was shooting spears of rocks alongside some ninjas that were flinging some Raiton jutsus.

The one behind the 'barrier jutsu' was his companion, Miyuki, the magician girl who was literally just standing there insider her spherical magical barrier.

"Ha… magical barriers for the basic so-called 'elements' are so overpowered in this world." She didn't really make any effort to attack. She wasn't exactly an attack specialist considering that she was simply introduced to the whole moonlit world very recently. A quick learner for sure, genius, in fact, but mustering the will to actually harm someone else is rather difficult for a middle school girl who was living a normal life till now.

But that's where the supernatural beings come into play. Spears of light came from above, piercing right through the stone barriers made by the Doton jutsu users. And from the shadows, the blade wielding Yokai girl would quickly cut the defenceless ninja down.

Granted, no ninja was truly defenceless. But humans tend to be off guard when they first encounter beings that don't fit into their expected world view. Very little people in the world would just easily deal with the fact you have women on wings killing you with strange mystical powers despite your 'ninja magic'. Plus, the women also happened to transcend humans when it came to physical abilities, so there's that as well.

Hence, we have a girl with shiny barriers to attract attention, and death from… basically everywhere.

"Aren't these ninjas supposed to be spamming Kawarimi or something?" Celise asks while tilting her head and putting a finger on her chin.

"Real world and story segregation. It is a lot harder to substitute yourself in the middle of battle. Not to mention, we're fighting on water right now, and there's not much around to substitute with." Doomwing answered his friend who had also just became his Servant in a literal sense, good thing she took the whole Command Seal thing well.

"It would have been more challenging if we were in a game-verse instead." Celise pouted.

"Are you mental or something? Wait, don't answer that, being a devil for a short while probably fucked your mind up or something…" Miyuki retorted, still a bit sore about having her views on devils and angels more than a bit shattered.

"Maybe… Although I think that's because our father in heaven is dead."

"Wait what! God's dead!" Shiho, the Yokai who is nominally on the Yokai side, although she prefers to be called a free lancer, yelled out as she was gutting some cannon fodder genin.

"Oh, whoopsie! Wasn't suppose to tell anyone from the other factions. Doomwing and Miyuki already know, you came later so we kind of forgot to tell you. Teehee!"

"Did you not just say that you were not suppose to tell me… only to imply you were going to tell me sometime anwways?"

"Eh? I thought secrets were meant to be shared with friends?" Celise innocently replied.

"… Yeah, I guess so. I will ensure to share some of mine later, it is only proper, after all." Shiho said smiling, admittedly it would be a little more heart-warming if the smile wasn't dirtied by the blood.

"Secrets later, more blood spilled now." Doomwing grunted while shredding his opposition with multiple high speed metallic blade appendages.

With Dohnaseek and Mittelt

"I should have taken more spear throwing classes… Pew, pew!"

"Could you please stop making weird noises when you're doing that? Light spears do not work that way. And really, if one spear doesn't hit, just use more spears." Dohnaseek answered his younger comrade while sending down dozens of exploding light spears.

"Hmm… oh, that one survived an explosion, time to engage in mortal combat." Dohnaseek excitedly grins and goes down towards him.

"Ugh, men and their obsession with single combat. I'll just stay up here practicing spear throwing. It's not like we have much to do considering that everyone else is crazy competent."

"FACE ME MONSTER!"

"Seriously? What kind of ninja asks for a direct battle?" Mittelt muttered.

"The guy looks like a Jonin, this could be exciting!"

"Yeah, yeah, have fun ok."

With Shirou

"Doton barriers…. Basically, any mound of abnormal dirt or rocks." Reinforcing his eyes, Shirou, scans the battlefield from one of the taller buildings in Uzushiogakure.

He sees a moving dome of dirt that's shooting rock spears at Uzushiogakure ninjas. Definitely hostile.

"What to use…. Think, think, it has to be piercing, but should also detonate. Broken Phantasm, but it doesn't need that much piercing power so…"

Bah! A normal Caladbolg that maintains it's Anti-Army characteristics should be fine, after breaking it that is.

And so Shirou did so, and fired the massive drill sword straight into enemy lines.

The explosion was a … teensy bit too big. Alright, he may have understated the size of the crater by a fair margin.

"Maybe something below A rank…" Yeah, no shit.

With Arturia, Sasaki and Okita Souji

"A mist generating technique huh? This will be interesting test of my skill." Sasaki says, only to have his hopes shattered immediately.

"Hammer of the Wind King!" Arturia immediately uses Invisible Air as an attack to remove said chakra generated mist. Killing a few ninja's while at it.

"Ha… alright then, guess it's just me, my sword and some honourable combat." He was then pelted with shuriken, senbon and kunai. All of which he effortlessly blocked.

"Fucking Ninja Scum! This is worse than fucking magic wielding devil scum! Is there anyone that can give me a real fight here!?"

"Go to the Land of Iron where you belong, fucking Samurai! And take your fucking Bushido with you!" Some ninja yelled out from the trees. He was promptly cut down by the Sasaki's long blade a second later. The ninja clearly didn't get the memo he was dealing with people that casually moved faster than sound.

"… It feels a little dishonourable considering that we out match them by a tremendous amount, don't you agree Okita-san?... Okita-san?" Arturia said after watching Sasaki's uncharacteristic outburst.

She promptly saw a trail of corpses. Okita was back a few seconds later. No doubt that [Reduced Earth] played a key role in closing the distances between enemies so quickly.

"The area is clear, let's move on to the next area covered by mist." The girl clearly stated.

Arturia recognised the sheer coldness of Okita's tone, it reminded her of Kiritsugu, and also of the difference between her fellow Saber. Arturia was a knight, soldier, king. Okita was a cold-blooded killer, she didn't fight for ideals or a cause, she was simply pointed to her targets by whoever she was serving, and then she killed them.

Okita paused for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"OKITA, Has… LEVELED UP!" The girl yelled out suddenly in a cheery manner.

"… What?" Arturia was quite frankly, flabbergasted. She highly doubts she will ever get used to how Okita switches forth between her killer and cute teenage girl personas.

"GAH!" Okita coughs out blood and falls face flat on to the ground.

"Okita-san! What happened!"

"W-Weak Constitution. Ah, I hate that skill. But! It's OK! My body is still fine! I can keep going –COUGH!?" The girl fell face flat into her own blood again.

Or she would have if Issei… or one of his clones didn't come and grab her, hoisted her up on his shoulders and went off in the direction of Uzushiogakure.

… Arturia decided to just get on with her orders.

With Tuka Luna Marceau, Asia, Aika and Issei's Parents

Tuka didn't really understand the language. That was an understatement. In general, all she did was beat people with this staff and they were somehow healed.

The blond girl, Asia, was healing people with a warm green light. Tuka liked that light.

Issei's parents and Aika were healing with the same staff, they were also chatting with the civilians it seems.

Tuka whacked one of those 'ninja' people, he didn't look so healed despite his gesture of gratefulness. So she whacked him again.

The ninja tried to say something, but she didn't understand. But… he probably needed more healing. He must be really dedicated to be trying to get back to work, but Tuka wouldn't want to let Issei down by letting someone injured go off.

By now she was somehow keeping up with the man while whacking him repeatedly on the head. Some people just try to hard…

With Zelretch

"Well hello, young boys and girls?" The dead apostle ancestor was promptly interrupted by a barrage of water, lightning and earth jutsus. Also, hundreds of the typical ninja throwing weapons.

"That was rude." The vampire said as he casually dodged every attack. It's the least someone at his level could do, even when his body was degenerated he could fight most Servant's with a reasonable chance of winning. Now… he was a lot stronger.

"I haven't had a drink in quite a while." He moved, right next to a Kiri ninja. And bit into the man's neck. Drinking some blood.

"You know, there really isn't much difference in blood quality when it comes to whether you have chakra or not." He says as he crushed his victims head with one hand in a non-chalant manner.

"What would Madara say if he was here… oh right, Let's Dance!" Dashing forward onto the water, Zelretch stretched out his hand and ripped into the unfortunate Jonin's body. From left shoulder, to right hip.

If someone were to ask him if it was deliberate… he would say yes, and that he did it to strike fear into the lower ranked ninjas with how easily he dealt with a superior ninja. In reality, he went for the nearest guy.

Not that a difference in rank would make any difference from the man that pushed back the moon.

"Really? Is that it? I'm just going to go and drop into a fourth shinobi war just for the novelty of fighting edo tensei ninjas. Because this… is definitely not worth my time. So, Buh-bye!" He materialised his mystic code, The Jewel Sword Zelretch, named after himself, of course.

A casual swing shot a prismatic wave of light that cleaved apart scores of enemy ninja's. They were standing on water, the whirlpools guarding Uzushiogakure, so too bad for them.

"Damn! My hands are dirty! Well, good thing Issei knows Harry Potter magic, I will never complain about the convenience of wizard spells again…"

With Issei

Let's see, 50% of the main force maimed or captured, 30% dead… time to finish this up.

[Boost!]

That was the tenth boost. Issei hit his throat with a [Sonorous] charm to amplify his voice.

This was so cheesy that he actually used his memory partitions to filter out what he said. He basically [Monologue]d on how they were fools to attack the village that was under his protection. And that they would face the power of a God, yeah, Chakra Fruit gives you THAT much Chakra. Having dispelled nearly all his clones, he had more than enough Chakra for this. After all, he had practiced it for around 500 hours, since he was so bloody good at Chakra he could do this rather easily. It helps to have [Intuitive Aptitude] along…

"[Banbutsu Sozo]!"

[Transfer!]

Say hello to your neighbourhood friendly giant meteor! Since I didn't have the Rinnegan I had to just create a Meteor, but it worked out well if I do say so myself!

Yes, the battle ended there. For real.

Quite honestly, you didn't really feel up to celebrating over a war even through you won it with your friends. I could have won it yourself now that you have thought about it.

I proceeded to transfigure many extra prisons to fit the captured army in, some chakra blocking rods courtesy of Banbutsu Sozo went along way. Oh, having nigh unlimited wealth allowed me to just buy food off supermarkets to feed the people of Uzushiogakure and the prisoners.

I had decided that considering that the people of this era was so used to following a higher power… they should actually follow a decent higher power, namely me!

I mean, seriously, ninja's following Daimyo's? And civilians?

Fuck this shit! It's time for social, political and economic reform! Funny thing I tested out was that conceptual magic worked very well here… in other words, compulsion charms worked… like a charm hahaha!

I let Uzushiogakure celebrate us as heroes and myself as their new lord and saviour… I mean, not that I'm head of their clan or anything, just that I'm their new God.

I sent everyone except Okita, Shirou, Tuka and Zelretch home. Zelretch, because he could make it back himself. I brought Caren over while remaking some shadow clones. Sending three back to my home world, three off to other parts of the multiverse to gather some technology and other materials. Three clones would stay here to work on changing the ninja world.

Tuka would be staying here so I could use the changed passage of time to teach her some languages and some culture.

Okita, Caren and Shirou… well, we're essentially a de facto nuclear family, might as well play the part of it.

I always had a couple of clones on them. A boosted Banbutsu Sozo gave me all the land I needed to make my own island somewhere near Uzushiogakure for the new family to stay in. My clones easily made a modern mansion and eventually got the island to float. I've also been busy spamming compulsion charms and enchantments on everyone of importance in this world to gain political and economic control.

Breaking into Konoha was easier than I expected. So was copying the Forbidden Scrolls of Seals which conveniently contained the Edo Tensei Jutsu.

In order to bring peace to the elemental nations I needed crazy powerhouses that were committed to maintaining it… coincidentally, I went ahead and blew up the moon with [EA]. Yeah, no Infinite Tsukuyomi for anyone. Doing that also hyped me up as a God in this world, not that I actually wanted to be a God, it's just that these people are used to it, so I might as well roll with it.

Raising Hashirama from the dead and putting him in a new healthy body helped with my credentials. I smacked him with the Kaleidoscope and slapped him with Canon memories, that helped out a lot in explaining what I aimed to achieve. Giving Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama's wife her youth again with a few drops of the [Elixir of Life] buffed up my credentials as a God even more.

It had some strange effects… namely, this made it so that Mito didn't have to transfer the Kyuubi… Kurama, out of her to Kushina. Kushina somehow declared that she didn't want to be Hokage but wanted to be the new Ninja God. Somehow I ended up her sensei when she wouldn't stop bugging my clones that were travelling across the Elemental Nations.

As for Madara, I went with Hashirama to his hiding place and slapped him with Canon memories. He went ape shit on Black Zetsu despite being stuck onto the Gedo Mazo. Hashirama wasn't too big on whole compulsion spells on everyone plan… but I said that it was only a temporary measure to build up some trust between the Daimyo's and the villages to ensure reforms had worked. Plus, it was an in between ground between Madara's wishful Infinite Tsukuyomi Plans and Hashirama's everyone cooperates plans. I think it helped that the two really wanted to go back to being best friends, so I fixed up Madara, which somehow awakened his Rinnegan in the process, and we instilled terror and awe into the Elemental Nations.

Three Years had passed in the elemental nations, my increasing proficiency in the Kaleidoscope had allowed me to get in three years within 9 days back in my home world. And the results were…

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei **Age**: 19

**LVL:** 135 **EXP:** 420360/21181548

**Title**: **[Kaleidoscope Bullshit]**** Affiliation**: None

**Race:** Human with Draconic Traits

**HP:** 17460/17460 **Regen:** 1484.1 per minute (1% (Base) + 5.5% (regeneration skill)+2% (Philosopher's Stone))

**MP:** 11680/11680 **Regen:** 1818.388 per minute (0.6*WIS + 0.1% of max mana per WIS)

**Prana:** 5000/5000 (Opened Circuit No * Prana Limit)-50*100

**Chakra: **20390540/20390540 (END+MAG)*(Chakra Fruit Multiplier(10000)+Chakra Circuit number)- 2036*10015 **Regen:** 2242954.4 per minute (1% (Base) +10% (Master of Chakra Manipulation skill))

**STR:** 827.5 (288+467.5+72)

**END:** 868 (279+598+0)

**AGI:** 1168.5 (332+587.5+249)

**INT:** 956 (250+706+0)

**WIS:** 1028.5 (250+653.5+125)

**MAG:** 1168 (250+918+0)

**LUK:** 530 (250+280+0)

**GAR**: 150

**Points:** 138

**Wealth: 3 Gil (Gilgamesh)**

**Note: GAR increases permanently as more GAR worthy deeds happen.**

**Status: Dragon's Aura (+300% in Reputational Gains with women, when not hidden, your presence will be felt)**

**Skill list**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive – **

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – - ****Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

**[Beginner's Boost]**** – Passive – **

**[Dimension Traveler's Instant Adaption] ****– Passive – **

**[The Multiverse Affinity] – Passive – **

**[Spiral Energy] – Passive – LVL. 1**

**[Mana Conversion] – Passive – **

**[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – Lvl.50 -**** Increase in AGI and WIS by 1% per level**

**When taking this stance: Increase in AGI and STR by 10+1% per level when parrying**

**[Yolo Dual Blades Stance] – Passive – Lvl.25 -**** Increase in AGI and STR by 1% per level**

**When taking this stance: Increase in AGI and STR by 10+1% per level when attacking**

**[Eye of the Mind (True)] – Passive – Lvl.55 – Rank A**

**[Presence Concealment] – Passive/Active – Lvl.47 – Rank B**

**[Item Construction] – Passive/Active - Lvl.50 – Rank A**

**[Territory Creation] – Active – Lvl.10 Rank E**

**Description****: The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Can create a makeshift 'workshop' and can create terrain to give a slight advantage to physical combat.**

**[Archery] – Passive/Active – Lvl.45 – Rank B**

**[Body Modification] – Passive – Lvl.11 Rank D**

**Description****: It is the aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.**

**[Teaching] – Passive/Active – Lvl.22 – Rank D**

**[Cooking] – Passive – Lvl.80/100 - Rank: A+++**

**Description: ****A skill to create food from ingredients. The higher the skill, the greater the quality of the food and the efficiency of which you make it.**

**+Foodgasm Effect**

**[Shared Perception] – Active – Lvl.24 Rank D**

**Description: Allows the sharing of the sensorial inputs of those you have a mana connection with. Range and detail of shared perceptions increase as level increases.**

**[Clairvoyance] – Passive – Lvl.31/100 Rank: C**

**Description: ****Clairvoyance connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight. Rank C: Capable at keeping track of fast-moving objects at just over 4km.**

**[Villain's Overwhelming Power]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to willingly lower your total STR temporarily and increase either your STR or your AGI by 5 times that amount for half the time you held back. Your original STR values are regained regardless of your choice. (50 + 100 Base STR bonus) **

**[Villain's Forced Equalisation]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to automatically adjust your STR to whatever is needed to keep a stalemate in any instant should you choose to do so. So long as the value is equal or lower than your current STR. (150 Base STR bonus)**

**[Villain's Sudden Strike]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: You know that time when the hero thinks that things are going to go well for them? Well, fuck that! STR Increases by 1000% for one second or the time it takes for one attack. Only usable at start of battle or when you were holding back by a very significant amount.**

**[Flexible Defence Control] – Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to rearrange the END values of your body and also exchange physical defence for MAG defence. (50 + 100 Base END bonus)**

**[Regeneration Cycle] – Passive – **

**Description: Triples base health regeneration to 3%. (150 Base END bonus)**

**[Reactive Defence] – Passive – **

**Description: Increases EXP gain to skills that grant resistance to damage and abnormalities by a tremendous amount. (250 Base END bonus)**

**[Resistance Zero]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that reduces all damage from moving at high speeds to zero. Also all forms of resistance when moving will become zero. This also applies to all equipment you are wearing. (50+100 Base AGI bonus)**

**[Zero Lag]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that renders all logic regarding perception, action and reaction null. (150 Base AGI bonus) i.e. Your body and mind perceives, acts and reacts on the level of your INT and AGI allows. Silly logical rules like reaction time no longer apply. Your thoughts and actions are completely in sync. **

**[Fragile Speed]- Passive – **

**Description: Can exchange END values for AGI at an equal ratio. (250 Base AGI bonus) **

**[Unforbidden Concepts]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that allows you to understand concepts at an instinctive rather than theoretical level. Allows the usage of concepts beyond your comprehension by instinct. (50 base INT bonus)**

**[Perfect Memory]- Passive – (100 base INT bonus)**

**[Intuitive Aptitude]- Passive – (150 base INT bonus) (Think Sylar from Heroes)**

**[Intuitive Replication]- Passive – (250 base INT bonus) (Think Sylar from Heroes)**

**[Rejuvenation cycle] – Passive – **

**Description: Triples Base mana regeneration levels. From 0.2 to 0.6 per WIS. (50 Base WIS bonus)**

**[Peace, Gained through Wisdom] – Passive – **

**Description: Adds mana regeneration of 0.1% per minute for every point in WIS.(100+150 base WIS bonus)**

**[Combat Perception] – Passive – **

**Description: Allows for you to understand how a person thinks and fights in combat. (250 Base WIS bonus)**

**[Multi-Cast]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: Allows you to set macro commands using mental triggers to activate up to 3 spells at a time. (50 Base MAG bonus)**

**[Overcharge]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: Allows spells to be charged with as much Mana as the user desires. Effects vary. (100 Base MAG bonus)**

**[360 NO SCOPE CASTING]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to cast spells in any direction without channelling through body parts from a distance of 100m or as far as the Gamer can see. (150+ 250 Base MAG bonus)**

**[Essential needs of the Gamer] – Passive – **

**Description: Increase in LUK and % chance of getting what is needed. Applies for materials, skill acquisitions and the needs of your flesh. (50 + 100 Base LUK bonus)**

**[Noob's Luck] – Passive – **

**Description: Higher chance of getting rare loot if you have never gotten the loot before. (150 Base LUK bonus)**

**[Itemised Kill] – Passive – **

**Description: Every kill s guaranteed to drop an item or skill book. No guarantees if it's good or not. (250 Base LUK bonus)**

**[Knowledge of Respect and Harmony] – Passive – Lvl.48/100 Rank: B**

**Description: Knowledge of Respect and Harmony prevents any decrease in the effectiveness of a technique, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent. Rank B: Attacks cannot be perceived by the enemy.**

**[Spirit Phase] – Active – Lvl.30/100 MP cost: 20 per second- Increase in END by 2 per level**

**Description: ****Allows the user to phase through physical material like a spirit by temporarily transforming one's body and clothes to a visible intangible ghostly state.**

**[Arms Mastery] – Passive- Lvl. 100- Increases all stats by 2.5 per level**

**Description: Increases damage done by all 'weapons' by 500%**

**[Eternal Arms Mastership] – Passive – Lvl. 10 – Rank E**

**Description: Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.**

**[Onmyōdō] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.45 ****–Rank B**

**[Shikigami creation] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.42 ****–Rank B**

**[Jewelcraft] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.35 ****–Rank C**

**Description: This magecraft branch allows the storing of mana in jewels. Jewels with stored mana can be used to heal, recover mana from, used in spells and detonated as a limited mystic code.**

**[Alchemy] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.50 ****–Rank A**

**[Detect Intent] – Passive – Lvl.40 – Rank B**

**[Homunculus Creation] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.38**** –Rank C**

**[Technology] - ****Passive– Lvl.30**** –Rank C**

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.32- ****Increase in INT and WIS by 0.5 per level**

**[Intimidate] – Active – Lvl.25 MP cost: variable- Increase in WIS by 1 per level**

**Description: The act of using various methods to strike fear into the hearts of those around you. Be it through physical, magical or psychological means. Anything goes.**

**Increases intimidation effectiveness by 5% per level**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.55 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Aura Mastery] – Passive/Active – Lvl.30/100 MP cost: variable- Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**Description: You can control your Aura which represents a mix of your mana density and your overall physical fighting prowess. It can be used to force weaker opponents to the ground or lower their statuses. Also can be used to affect your environment based on the density. Can be combined with elemental magic to reproduce that effect close to you.**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.70 MP Cost: 1- ****Increase in INT by 1 per level**

**[Pain Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.40**** \- Increase in END by 0.5 per level**

**[Physical Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.40 - ****Increase in STR and END by 0.5 each per level**

**Decrease in physical damage by 10+0.5% per level**

**[Multiverse Martial Arts (Master)] – Passive – Lvl.50 -**** Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using weapons by 10+1% per level**

**Increase in damage when not using weapons by 20+2% per level**

**[Regeneration] – Passive – Lvl.45 -**** Increase in END by 0.5 per level**

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 1 + 0.1% per level**

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: 170**

**Current dungeons available: Zombies, Ghost, Direwolves, Orge, DireBears, Slimes, Tentacle Monsters, Assorted Local Monsters, Mixed Dungeons, Empty, Time control (10:1)**

**[ID Escape] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: 35**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.60 MP cost: 3 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.2 per level, and increase in INT by 0.5 per level.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.55 MP cost: depends on object - ****Increase in MAG by 0.2 per level**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.60 MP cost: 3 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.1 per level**

**[Gradation Air] – Active – Lvl.40 MP cost: 5 - ****Increase in INT by 0.5 per level**

**[Tracing] – Active – Lvl.55 MP cost: Variable - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Mana Infusion] – Active – Lvl.35 MP cost: Variable - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Dark Flames] – Active – Lvl.20 MP cost: 90 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Life Transfer] – Active – Lvl.15 MP cost: 10 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1 MP cost: 0 or 12 Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 per level**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.14 MP cost: 0 or 40 – Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 per level**

**[Kido] – Active – Lvl.22 MP cost: Depends on Kido used – Increase in MAG by 2 per level**

**[****Hohō****] – Active – Lvl.60 MP cost: 6 – Increase in AGI by 2 per level**

**[Spiral Mana Arrow] – Active – Lvl.12 MP cost: 3 per arrow – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Energy Bolt] – Active – Lvl.14 MP cost: 8– Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Rope] –Lvl. 12 – MP cost: based on thickness – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Chains] –Lvl. 18 – MP cost: based on thickness – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Step] –Lvl. 50 – MP cost: 1 per step – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Mana Bullet] –Lvl. 12 – MP cost: 1 per bullet – Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Dragon Slayer Magic] – Lvl.14- MP Cost: Depends on spell - Increase in MAG per level by 2**

**Description: Allows the use of Dragon Slayer Magic. Currently: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Rank D)**

**[True Nine Lives Series] – Active – Lvl.15 MP Cost: Variable – Increase in all stats by 2 per level**

**Description: The skill that originated from Heracles slaying of the Hydra in a single blow filtered down so that it can be used with all weapons. Nine Lives variants for every conceivable attack.**

**Used: True Nine Lives-The Shooting Hundred Heads, Nine Lives Blade Works, Nine Lives Blade Dance**

**[Tsubame Gaeshi] – Active – Lvl.15 MP cost: 50 – Increase in AGI by 2 per level**

**[Kakuyoku Sanren (Issei Version)] – Active – Lvl.15 MP cost: 30 + Reinforcement Cost – Increase in AGI and MAG by 1 per level**

**[Incantation Magic (Negima)] –Lvl 15– Increase in MAG by 2.5 per level**

**[Centum Lanceae Umbrae (Hundred Shadow Spears)] **

**Description: A spell that gives physical form to 'shadow' spears, pierces Magic Barriers. The number of spears summoned is equivalent to the skill's level.**

**[Heaven's Feel] – Active – Lvl.15/100 MP cost: 1000 Increase in MAG by 2 per level**

**Description: ****A use of the Third Magic, one of the True Magics of the Nasuverse. The magic of the materialisation and control over the soul. Higher levels will increase length of time soul can be materialised and manipulated.**

**[Gate of the GAMER] – Active – Lvl 80 MP Cost: 100 + 10 mana per item- Increase in WIS by 2 per level**

**Description: ****Opens the gate to the Gamer's inventory, allows items to be taken out from any direction, at any speed up to Mach 3 and in whatever manner of the user's choosing. Items that can be taken out at a time: 2 per level**

**[Monologue] – Passive/Active – Lvl.24 Rank D**

**Description: Improves the attention drawing abilities of monologues delivered to people. At higher ranks people will cease their actions in order to listen to you monologuing. If it's an internal monologue, your thoughts are accelerated so that the chances of your internal monologues being interrupted will be lowered.**

**[FF White Magicks] –Active – Lvl. 30 – Increase in All stats except LUK by 3**

**[FF Black Magicks] –Active – Lvl.15 – Increase in All stats except LUK by 3**

**[Boundary Field Creation] – Passive/Active – Lvl.15 Increase WIS and MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Light Energy Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.6 Rank E Increase in END and MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Magic Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.10 Rank E Increase in WIS and MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Memory Partition] – Passive – Lvl.50 Rank A**** Increases INT by 1 per level.**

**Description****: It is the ability to partition their thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms. Gain one more partition every 10 levels. **

**[Thought Acceleration] – Passive – Lvl.50 Rank A-****Increases INT by 1 per level.**

**Description: Fast thought is only a prerequisite to it, does what it says. Increases thought speed by 5% per level. **

**[Conceptual Defence Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.10 Rank E **

**[Kaleidoscope] – Passive/Active –Lvl. 30 MP cost: 1000 Increase in MAG and INT by 1 per level**

**[Boosted Gear] – Passive/Active – Lvl.60 – HP cost: Varies**

**Description: One of the Longinus series Sacred Gear. Contains the soul and spirit of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, one of the two titled Heavenly Dragons. Increases STR, END, AGI and MAG by 25% X 2****n-1****, where 'n' is the number of charges. Charges increase every ten seconds and can be released for an exponential and explosive boosts that lasts for one instance or ten seconds. Can also use [Transfer]. At this level, Balance Breaker can easily be developed.**

**Grants [Dragon's Aura], Dragonic traits, [Red Dragon Emperor] title**

**[Chakra Usage]- Passive/Active – Lvl.100 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.25 and END by 0.25 per level**

**[Master of Chakra Usage] – Passive – Lvl MAX**

**Description: Reduces chakra costs of techniques by 75%**

**[Chakra Control]- Passive– Lvl.100 - ****Increase in INT by 0.25 and WIS by 0.25 per level**

**[Master of Chakra Manipulation]- Passive– **

**Description: Allows for the above to be done easily. +10% of Max Chakra recovered per minute.**

**[Gamer's HUD Eye] – Passive/Active – Lvl. MAX**

**Description: A genetic trait that passes on a weakened Gamer ability. Essentially redundant for you, but for your descendent or whoever you perform the Madara style eye surgery on, they will essentially get the ability to form parties and gain the ability to use skills from other worlds so long as they have researched it from sources sufficiently. Also, allows body to adapt to different energy sources more easily.**

**Grants [Gamer's Body], [Gamer's Mind (Lesser)] and [Omni-Planar Adaption]**

**[Sex Magic] – Passive/Active – Lvl. 15 MP Varies- Increase in END and MAG by 0.5 per level**

**Titles**

**[Inheritor of the Dark Flames]: You killed it, you bought it. + 50% Flame resistance, +50% Demonic resistance, +100% damage from dark flame techniques**

**[Carrier of the King's will] – You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. + Kingly Aura (Low)**

**[Kuoh's Master Chef] – Your food is literally the best in Kuoh Academy. Considering it's a prestigious academy, that says something. +Reputation gains when people eat your food.**

**[Master Zombie Killer]- You have killed over a thousand zombies. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. -80% damage from zombies +80% damage to zombies**

**[I AM MAD SCIENTIST] – You have made something totally new! YOU SO COOL! SONAVABITCH! + Reputation with fellow mad scientists and inventors + Chance for inspiration to make something insane**

**[Liberator of an Army of Souls]- Have killed over 20 Legion Zombies. +20 LUK**

**[Kick the son of the bitch] – You have committed acts that are considered forgivable because the victim totally deserved it. +100 % chance of forgiveness when you do evil upon evil.**

**[Well-intentioned Extremist]- You have an overall goal that can be appreciated but you have chosen problematic ways of achieving it, you now have +200% chance of gaining sympathy when explaining your motives.**

**[World-Renowned Vigilante]- By establishing a global presence with your vigilantism you will now gain larger reputational changes for your acts. This can be positive or negative, depending on the person.**

**[Teenage Genius] – Your reputation as a genius increases the chances of people accepting your reasoning, evidence and work without thinking, the greater the audience knows of your reputation, the more effective your persuasion will be.**

**[Grave Defiler]- You destroyed a graveyard! You Monster! Increases your propensity to perform morally reprehensible acts. **

**[WMD] – You shot a sword as a tactical mini-nuke! When title is applied, broken phantasms will not increase the rank of the attack but rather, triple the AOE of the attack.**

**[Destruction Maniac]- You have stood in awe of your destructive actions. You know you liked it. Greatly increases enjoyment from committing acts of mass destruction. Increases reputation gained from psychopaths, sociopaths and battle-maniacs.**

**[Third Magic Practitioner] – You performed a feat of Nasuverse True Magic! + Triples LUK when engaged in Third Magic experiments and usage.**

**[Suicidal Sword Master] – You defeated a sword master by risking your death with every move. #YOLOSWAG +100 GAR when holding a sword, +another 100 GAR when holding another. Doubles LUK when parrying fatal blows.**

**[The Kingslayer] – You just killed a King! Increased reputation gains from assassins by 200%, Decreased Reputation gains from royalty by 100%.**

**[Usurper] – Gilgamesh died! You monster! But hey, you looted a good chunk of his stuff. Passively grants full use of looted/stolen items. If title is equipped you get a 100% bonus in damage dealt from looted/stolen items.**

**[Keikaku Doori!] – Everything literally went according to plan! Allows for maniacal laughter with latin chanting in the background. Environment around you gets darker and your eyes turn red. Also has the effect of stunning people around you when you laugh.**

**[Red Dragon Emperor] – Increases chances of attracting powerful foes and allies alike. Increases protectiveness to whatever you cherish most. Boost's [Dragon's Aura] Potency by 300%.**

**[Kaleidoscope Bullshit]: You have Zelretch'ed multiple people and 'efficiently' used parellel dimensions. Increases LUK by 300% when Kaleidoscoping yourself to unknown places for duration of trip.**


	23. Chapter 23: 3 Year Wild Ride

AN: The Naruto-verse has always been a mixed bag tech wise. It's mainly in the medieval era with a few technologies from the Renaissence and the Industrial Era. Heck, they even have refrigerators, from the modern era. Although their technologies are mainly the ones that could be weaponised. Right now we are around the Second Shinobi War. Kushina has been in the academy for… around a year or two (10 years old since Issei's arrival, she's two years younger than Mikoto, presumably). The Sannin are still in Konoha, Jiraiya has already lived in Ame for a few years and has trained Yahiko, Konan and Nagato. Akatsuki is in pre-formation, they are currently around 15-18 years of age. Shizune, Obito and Kakashi are not born yet but will have been born during the three years stay. Sannin are in their early twenties.

Chapter 23: Three year wild ride

A lot has changed in the Elemental Nations in just a single year. Since the new Ninja God came arrived the five major hidden villages and all many of the minor villages somehow started co-operating for sustainable peace. Even the Daimyo's of the many lands started doing the same. Not that this meant a huge decrease in jobs for ninjas… businessmen, merchants and other nobles still hire ninjas to kill or sabotage one another as usual. The only difference is that most of these were more domestic.

Plus, there are plenty of new jobs for ninja's or in general, chakra users. New technologies, industries and infrastructures were brought about by Hyoudou Issei the Dragon God Emperor of Ninja's. Advanced printing presses, advanced banking, gunpowder, astronomy, economics, chemistry, metallurgy, radio, electronics and vehicles… just to name a few.

Some ninja's were especially excited by the advancements in technology. Orochimaru, for one, welcomes his new ninja overlord. Especially since he's now head of the science division in Konoha, leading the Chemistry, Biology and Physics fields. Plenty of science to keep himself busy with.

The sudden end to the second shinobi war had gotten Jiraiya to put in more work into his Icha-Icha series. And with the now advanced printing technologies he has successfully taken the elemental nations by storm through mass production of his smu- literary masterpiece. His teammate Tsunade went ahead to focus on medical ninjutsu and also on the new medical knowledge introduced. It helped that her lover Dan was revived on request, although a lot of people still found that their new god was making death incredibly cheap.

Hiruzen had sung praises to his new god since he had thought him the solution to paperwork. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Which the new god had officially declared to be the second best chakra technique in the world. Just behind Banbutsu Sozo, the Creation of All Things, which Issei had used in conjunction with different materials and technologies gathered across the multiverse.

In any other time this would have been chaotic, if it weren't for the fact that the new god of the Elemental Nations didn't have thousands of shadow clones teaching everyone while somehow getting almost every single person of authority to endorse or adopt the new technologies. Families that would have lost jobs due to these changes were compensated with riches through the essentially infinite wealth of their new god.

Crime has been reduced by a huge amount. A lot of it was due to their new god's indiscriminate 'purging' of individuals that were deemed to be irredeemable. Having a god that would casually revive victims to name their own killers helped with enforcing a thought process that no criminal will go unpunished. Ninja's are an exception to an extent because it's part of their job description. Although, the people that hire the ninja's are a different matter altogether.

Issei, meanwhile, simultaneously loves and hates the fact that he is allowed to do whatever the heck he wants just because he's on top of the food chain. Madara Uchiha, after being Kaleidoscope'd loves this new world, since it's technically so much more peaceful and safe. Hashrama Senju, on the other hand, is conflicted. But still, it's only for a while. He keeps telling himself that every time he feels guilty that he's an accomplice to the shadow despot of the Elemental Nations. Still, he gets to be best friends with his crazy friend Madara again… and also spend another lifetime with his wife, Mito Uzumaki. Also, he was glad to know that in this reality Tsunade was not Hokage, mainly because he still believes that she would have gambled away all of Konoha's funds. He did spoil her a lot.

Issei didn't particularly want the chakra users to stagnate and for the ninja's to start using their talents against civilians when new technologies like guns reduce their employability. Luckily for him there was no real need to do so considering that outside of the elemental nations there was still a whole world out there. And wow, the whole world was filled with conflict, but quite frankly the elemental nations were a handful already so… yeah, he decided that just advancing the Elemental Nations until they unite as one country against the rest of the world would be just fine. It helped that with all the technology he was introducing it should take another decade or two before the united elemental nations can conquer the world and show that the world just how well peace works!

Such were the thoughts of the simultaneously draconian (no pun intended) and benevolent despot of the elemental nations. It was a good thing that he sent off anyone with strong morals back to his homeworld first. Okita doesn't really care about all of that, and spent her day playing the part of a dutiful mother caring for the children, mainly Caren, since Shirou was much more attached to Issei. Tuka was used to monarchs dictating everything back in her world, and she was rather busy learning Japanese and English. Shirou was just glad that there was so much less death and is currently trying his best to be a good older brother. Caren was having a nice peaceful childhood in the family floating island, away from her world where her body's unusual property would have been used as a radar for the demon possessed. Her proneness to being ill was essentially a non-issue when you have ninja magic, I mean… ninjutsu, plus all sorts of multiverse solutions for it.

Hashirama's family, Madara, Issei's family plus Tuka were particularly close. In the sense that reusable [Portkeys] essentially meant that they were neighbours. Madara still hated the Uchiha Clan and mainly bunked in with Hashirama and his wife. Most of Konoha would steer clear of him on a good day. On a bad day people would be shivering in fear. Hashirama on the other hand was trying to get people to stop him from calling him the Hokage. Issei's family was globally feared, Tuka for some reason seems to be known in Uzushiogakure as that crazy healer.

Issei had been less productive in his magical practice and had mainly focused on perfecting his uses of chakra. Mastering all jutsus and making new ones. Banbutsu Sozo was used to create Unobtanium from James Cameron's movie 'Avatar' to help in advancing the progress of clean energy. Importing, in other words, stealing Tony Stark's Arc Reactor technology essentially resolved whatever energy crisis they might have for decades. His ludicrous chakra regeneration and his massive chakra reserves which even when split among 10 primary clones, was more than enough to create whatever he had needed.

Issei, the original one, was currently relaxing in the judging stand for a tournament he had held for ninjas across all ranks and ages. Even academy students were allowed to participate. This one was held in Konoha. Tournaments like these were held so that combat ability of ninjas were kept high. Prizes varied between money, a custom familiar or whatever crazy wish he could grant. He was already regretting granting the rather insane desires of the stressed out Jounins and Chunins. The genin's were cool with money so that was easy.

Unfortunately for him the winner of the academy student section was Kushina Uzumaki. Who had beaten up her final opponent after the kid made the mistake of calling her 'tomato'. Why did Issei find this unfortunate? Because apparently being a Ninja God is a totally realistic and achievable status, and apparently, it was also a good way to make a huge impression. Quite honestly, she had already made a huge impression on him when she started to prank his clones to grab his attention. But this takes the cake…

"I'm gonna be the next Ninja God! That's why, for winning this tournament, you're gonna to be my sensei! You know! (Dattebane)"

If the audience was mortified, horrified, shocked or feared for their safety in any way… they didn't bother to hide it.

"Puh! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed my ass off. It's so hard to find good entertainment with most of the populace either in awe or in fear most of the time.

"OK." I agreed in the most anti-climactic manner as I could possibly managed after calming my expression.

And with that I grabbed her out of the academy after smoothing things over with Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage. Not too difficult since they don't really need her to contain Kurama with Mito young and healthy again.

The first thing I did was bringing her back to my still running ramen stall in Uzushiogakure. I quickly served her some Salt Ramen, which I knew from the Naruto Databooks plus [Observe] that it was her favourite.

Being back home and not having to feel like a foreigner made her feel a lot better immediately. Tasting the best salt ramen of her life which had the '+Foodgasm' effect which I got from Shokugeki no Soma made it one of her best days in her life.

Thankfully the foodgasm effect was rather tame, or I would have felt like a paedophile. Inducing foodgasms has been a way for me to indulge in my perversion without actually committing a crime since it's technically not real and only I can see what's happening. Madara is still arguing that it was just a worthless genjutsu, I disagree. Although I try to avert my eyes when I serve men my food since there's no way a pervert like me would deliberately create an opportunity to see men naked.

On that note, I have successfully spread and proliferate cooking techniques and recipes throughout the nations. Quality of food has gone up since. A dozen or so of my clones run restaurants all over the nations. As much as people fear and are in awe of me there are always those that care more about quality food. It was with great pleasure that Teuchi, the ramen guy who fed Naruto throughout most of his youth had been able to improve upon my recipes.

Kushina would start living with us from then on. I focused on Chakra and other skills while Hashirama, Madara and Mito occasionally thought her some stuff. Apparently all three of them were slave drivers when it came to training. My method of providing super nutrients, good food and optimised training was obviously her favourite method. Sending her to those three became more of a punishment and penalty rather than training.

Ah, such was life. In a way, the elemental nations was my tutorial to leading a nation. Unfortunately, it was on easy mode since I could simply 'convince' everyone to work together. That wouldn't work back in my home world where there's a whole lot of supernatural groups that have an interest in controlling parts of the human world. Still, I simply have to gather so much influence and power that whatever influence the supernatural factions have will pale in comparison. Not impossible considering that I can just buy up any excess production in the elemental nations with money and created goods. Combined that and Banbutsu Sozo, I essentially can out produce any industry. Which reminds me that I should consider getting more Chakra Fruits until I have so much chakra that I can stop relying on Ddraig's boosts to create a star. Right now I can only create a planet half the size of the earth with Banbutsu Sozo normally. And that was after I have maxed Chakra Usage and mastered Banbutsu Sozo.

I mentally sighed at the amount of effort I will have to put into increasing my END and MAG, which influences my chakra reserves. When I consider that my skills adds to my stats I feel rather conflicted as natural increases in stats become ridiculously hard when compared to the increases from practicing and learning skills. Still, all that gravity weights still help out a lot. It's times like these I wish I had some Saiyan DNA, but then again I don't want to be a giant monkey.

In any case, it's that time of the week again. Movie night.

"Kushina, anyone you want to invite?" I asked my red haired student.

"Issei-sensei! I'm not inviting that blonde weakling! You know!"

"Oi! Oi! There's no need to be mad. But you do realise he likes you?"

"He only likes my red hair… you saw what happened when you dropped him in the middle of Uzushiogakure."

"It's… um, a guy thing? Probably?"

Does she not realise that stomping me on my foot doesn't hurt me? In any case she stomped away and took a seat in our home movie theatre room.

"Well, can't say I didn't try. Geez, what's with Konoha and their track record of making people feel unwelcome. It only seems to happen with the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's… always seems to cause problems." Turning to a different red head.

"Shirou? Any friends?"

"Nope!" Shirou says as he leads Caren by the hand into the theatre room.

I sigh. What's the point of making portkeys and hover cars if no one is actually building relationships with one another? Oh, right, convenience and work.

"Okita?"

"Nope!" She answered in a cheery manner. I'm not even surprised at this point.

"… I don't even need to ask, do I? Tuka?"

"Hmm… Issei-kun should just go sit and relax! It's more fun that way!" Tuka replied.

"Yes, yes, please get in the room and start voting on the movie."

Seeing the arrival of our 'neighbours' from Konoha via portkey.

"Any friends?" I ask Madara… who am I kidding, this is Madara. Only Hashirama is willing to be his friend, aside from me, that is.

"Hn." Move it damn Uchiha.

"Hashirama? Mito?"

"Ahahaha! I tred getting Tsunade to come but she kicked me out of the hospital."

Because it's embarrassing having family bugging you at your workplace.

"Alright, go right in. If you need popcorn just use your Mokuton and grow some corn, put it in the machine to your left and wait."

And as I say that I went ahead to gather some snacks.

"Alright, so what movie have you guys voted on this time?"

The Hobbit Trilogy. This is going to be a long night.

An exhausting movie marathon later…

Tuka is complaining about the portrayal of elves at me. I just nod along, as I had done before. It's not that she hates the portrayal, she just couldn't stand the arrogant elves and the lack of magic used.

After everyone freshened up a bit and performed the usual 'did you like the movie?' discussion.

We went ahead and discussed vacation plans.

"I need to fight something! Someone! Hashirama's wife isn't letting him fight me!" Madara complained.

"Lies! I simply don't let the both of you fight each other every single day. Honestly, the both of you can be such children." Mito retorted.

"Mito, we have been over this. What's the harm if we fight inside an Illusion Barrier?" Hashirama said pleadingly.

"The both of you fight for hours until the barrier crashes and an attack that levels mountains 'accidentally' gets out? I think that counts as harm. Now be quiet!"

Hashirama went into his depression state. Honestly he goes from super happy to super depressed at the flip of the coin.

"Somewhere pretty." Caren requests. Tuka, Okita and Kushina agreed with that sentiment.

"A place where we can help people!" Typical Shirou.

"Alright, I think I know just the place." I say as I scan through my inventories.

2 Days Later… in Little Garden

"Madara Uchiha, meet Izayoi Sakamaki. Izayoi Sakamaki, meet Madara Uchiha." I introduce them.

"You choose to make me fight a child?" Madara glares at me with his Eternal Mangekyou SHaringan.

"Ho? Is this old timer supposed to give me a run for my money?" The blonde-haired teenager mockingly asked me?

"It would seem that this child will need to be taught some respect."

"Ha! Funny! I was just thinking of doing the same!"

I swear I could see sparks fly in the air.

"Um? Is this really alright?" The blue haired moon rabbit, Kurousagi asked me.

"It'll be fine. We're in another layer of reality. Besides, I've just created that star sized planet there for them to fight in. We'll be fine."

As I say that I exited the Illusion Barrier with her and proceeded to use my homemade Kaleido TV to watch the fight alongside the rest of my fellow vacationeers.

The rest of the No-Name Community also joined us in the impromptu movie room I made.

"Mmm, this is good popcorn!" The 10 year old leader of the No-Name Community, Jin Russell commented as he dug into my Mokuton fast grown chakra enhanced and prana reinforced super caramel popcorn.

"Grew the corn myself!" I say proudly.

It looked like the arrogant and confident looking young-mistress of a wealthy family who sports the most luscious long black hair I've seen in a long time wanted to say something about my unusual hobbies. If it weren't for the fact that she too was indulging in my super popcorn. I swear Asuka Kudou is some sort of Rin Tohsaka expy with the way she dresses in red. Although she fits into the Ojou mold a lot better.

Her friend You Kasukabe, the cute brown haired girl was a big eater. I know that by seeing the huge piles of super popcorn stockpiled in a corner of the movie room.

As for the other three loli's and the water goddess, there wasn't much more of the community aside from the children.

Hashirama is taking bets and apparently betted against his best friend. Well, from what I saw from [Observe]… that might be the smart choice so long as Izayoi isn't unconsciously or consciously holding back by loads.

Honestly, I would be outmatched completely by Izayoi. I mean, the guy can move at massively hypersonic speeds and his casual punches could destroy stars. In terms of the vsbattles website's tiering system I'm around 1 or two full tiers behind Izayoi. Madara is two to three full tiers behind Izayoi, and that would include being the ten-tails jinchuriki. Although, it's a different story altogether if I use [Balance Breaker] which I haven't bothered to develop yet since I have more pressing skills to master. Like my new [Arms Mastery] that developed from learning to use many weapons and has replaced by other weapon masteries.

"In any case, regardless of the outcome of the fight I will be donating a small amount of my fortune to the community." I say as I started to unload 0.2 GIL worth of treasure outside the room. To any of the people that saw the sheer amount of wealth, well, they gawked. As expected.

The fight actually seemed like a fight at the start. Izayoi rushed forward with a straight punch which launched Madara through the air across a small country's entire length. Madara healed from that almost immediately and went activated his Eternal Mangekyo. After some unsuccessful attempts at ninjutsu which Izayoi simply punched his way through, Madara started to break out the Genjutsu and landed some strong hits.

But with Izayoi's [Divine Essence] and [Mystic Resistance] from his [Code Unknown] the damage was minor at best.

Then Madara brought up the Perfect Susanoo and the star I spent so much effort (Not really) on making was being torn apart by the sheer shockwaves of their clashes. Madara's Perfect Susanoo used his Yasaka no Magatama attack which spun rapidly and collided with Izayoi, sending him spiralling into the ground.

Madara used the time bought and swapped to the Rinnegan. Swiftly summoning various creatures with the Animal Path. However, due to the nature of this world, instead of the usual summoned beasts Madara had brought in Dragons and other mythical beasts. If he was surprised he hadn't showed it. They were immediately sent at Izayoi who had leaped out of the crater.

They weren't a challenge to Izayoi at all since he proceeded to one-shot all of those creatures.

However, they bought enough time for Madara to channel enough chakra to use Chibaku Tensei.

A strong Chibaku Tensei that pulled and trapped Izayoi in an almost moon-sized construct of rock.

Madara moved back and gathered Natural Energy. By the time Izayoi had broken out of the planetary sized prison, Madara had gone into Sage Mode. Damn cheating Uchiha's, I haven't learnt that yet and everyone else took ages to learn that.

As expected of the ninja that could out speed a Sage Mode enhanced Minato Namikaze, in terms of reaction speeds, Madara is at Massively Hypersonic speeds as well. Combined with the ocular powers of his Dojutsu he can predict and fight against someone way faster.

I would be in a similar situation due to [Zero Lag], although there are differences. I have both movement speed and striking speed in equal amounts, although I can boost my movement and striking speed through skills. Madara would only have the striking speed and Izayoi would mostly have the movement speed with a lesser emphasis on the striking speed.

Still, Madara is a ninja and had hidden a shadow clone under the ground. Izayoi had eventually sprung the trap, allowing the Sage Chakra enhanced Chakra Receivers to be stabbed through his legs. Madara immediately capitalised on this using a maximum powered Shinra Tensei. Sending Izayoi flying and giving Madara some breathing space.

When Izayoi had gotten back after removing the chakra receivers, they finally had stopped to banter a bit.

"You know. You're pretty good." Izayoi complimented Madara with a confident smile, which eventually turned into a smirk.

"Hn. You dance well. You are inexperienced, but your power more than makes up for it." Madara responded with his typical axe-crazy grin.

"Hah. Thanks. Still, you can't win this. Endurance wise I could go on for hours. You're about to run out. I won't ask you to surrender, because a fight is only won when someone loses, and you want to finish it, don't you?"

"Heh. You are correct. However, an Uchiha fight's begins and ends with the power of their eyes. Tsukuyomi!"

Ah damn! Madara got Izayoi there, then again, let's see how well his resistance fights against mental attacks of that level.

A few seconds later, Izayoi had stumbled backwards, panting. Looking terrible but still powerful as usual. He was… however, particularly angry.

"You! You'll pay for that!" Izayoi began charging his [Aurora Pillar], I hope he only destroy the star and not the Illusion Barrier with this.

Sigh, luckily I prepared a Heaven's Feel soul trap to revive Madara in case he died.

Izayoi creates a pillar of light and swung it with his maximum speed. Vaporising everything in his way and.. oh! Oh damn! Madara used Izanagi to negate that attack and had used Kawarimi to replace himself behind Izayoi with a clone he had Henge'd into a fruit fly earlier. Kushina seemed to have gotten a pranking idea after I explained what just happened.

The surprise survival was enough time for Madara to stab two Chakra Receivers right through Izayoi's torso, none of them were lethal thanks to Izayoi's reflexes. Unfortunately for Madara, that was about all he could manage before Izayoi punched and dragged him threw the remnants of the star. Finally defeating Madara. Well, that will make sure Madara will be humble for at least a month or so.

I shattered the Illusion Barrier then and dropped some [Elixir of Life] into Madara's mouth, fixing his eye and the rest of his body.

"Nice fight! So, how was it?" I asked Izayoi.

"It-it was pretty good. Damn man, it was great to let loose like that. Although that illusion trap was nasty as fuck. Man… are there a lot more stronger guys out there as well?"

"Hell yeah, give me a couple of years and I will get strong enough to match you. And there are plenty of crazy strong beings out there, on the top of my head I can think of Saitama… although honestly I'm not sure on his upper limit. I suppose Goku would be a good match but unless you can breathe in space I wouldn't think about it yet."

"Heh. Looking forward to it. Mind fixing my arm? That Shinra Tensei broke it along with a few ribs." I did so immediately with a couple of spells.

Come to think of it, Lord Boros should be around my level, most likely quite a bit stronger in terms of pure strength if I don't factor in chakra use in enhancing my strikes.

I think I will have to train a lot more first. Since I doubt a fight like that will be particularly friendly.

Our vacation in Little Garden wasn't particularly eventful, aside from Hashirama and Madara participating in a few Gift Games. I spent time grinding the unique Illusion Barriers in this world for materials. Everyone else played the role of a tourist.

The rest of my main body's three years stay consisted of roughly the same schedule. Advancing the elemental nations, grinding through clones, grabbing whatever technologies I can get my hands on through the multiverse… although I wasn't too successful since I seem to have the tendency to end up in fantasy verses more often than not. [Kaleidoscope Bullshit] simply made me arrive at the best possible time to 'save' those worlds.

Of course… not all things were simply done according to a schedule.

Kushina's pranks often livened up the place. I was her accomplice in replicating the Saitama vs Mosquito fight with Madara. Specifically, I used Madara's trick to Henge a clone of myself into a mosquito to bug him. Only this time my clone could use most of my abilities, in other words, [Spirit Phase] allowed it to fly right through Madara's palms. Much destruction was caused in the Senju estate that day. Kushina and I had to clean up after the mess we kind of caused.

Caren was a kind girl. Probably picked it up from Shirou and Tuka since there's no way Okita and I make good role models. I think… although there were small moments of sadism whenever she knew she could get away with it.

"Okita! Made you some new sweets!" I bellow as I exit my home's kitchen. Ah, cooking, such a great pass time when I'm not training my ass off or solving the continent's problems. Honestly, Banbutsu Sozo is great for solving any food shortages. Unfortunately the economic consequences are always a headache to deal with.

"Yippee! Thank you for the meal Issei!" Okita says as she helped herself to the assortment of treats I cook up every week or so. Usually she would either buy some herself or I would buy sweets from some other dimension and import it here for her.

"You're welcome. Wait, what did you mean meal? You're not having just sweets for dinner."

"Aww…"

"Hmm, come to think of it, today would be mother's day back in Japan." I mused.

"Oh! We never had celebrations like that back in my day. The only celebrations that we had were organised by Kondou-san and Hijikata-san. And there was a lot of alcohol involved."

"You miss them."

"Yeah, the both of them were to me… basically family." Okita says softly.

"Old man! Caren's really good at the piano! You have to come listen! Oh, you too Okita-neechan." Shirou came running to us with those words.

"Really? Well then, shall we depart to the living room?" I say.

"Yes! Let us depart quickly!" Okita enthusiastically agrees.

We merely moved three rooms across. Yeah, a tad bit too dramatic with our exit, but we like it.

Caren seems to be playing some songs from the Korean pianist and composer Yiruma, I suppose I'm glad that I just went and bought every single song I found in some music stores and online music stores. She's really good, considering that she had learnt to play the song by ear.

She had just finished playing 'River Flows in You' and had just started playing 'Kiss the Rain'. She gave no indication that she is bothered by our presence.

The song's were rather relaxing, beautiful, even. It was moving, in a way that made me stop to reflect. I did plenty of reputation quests with everyone and improved their opinions of me. But… did my opinion of them improve?

I think, that they did, but now that I think about it… it is rather difficult to act on it considering that shadow clones aren't perfect in information transfer. How much time did I, as in my own self spend with them? If I exclude the additional time I spent in an Illusion Barrier without discounting training time… I spent around 10-15% of my 24/7 day with my… family? Are we really a family?

I train and teach Shirou while letting him go off on his own with a shadow clone guarding him most of the time. We spend time together eating meals, chatting about our day, and talking about various metal compounds. I still remember him complaining when I handed him a block of Proto-Adamantium since he is of the opinion that something so indestructible was cheating. Still, we made tools and weapons out of it together.

Most of Caren's needs were taken care of by Okita. I spend most of my time teaching her a while lot of things, exploring the floating island I made, giving her plenty of toys and books. I mean, she was four years old. I can't train a four year old, she's technically seven now. But I don't run this household like some ninja village who conscripts kids. Shirou is an exception.

Then again I did plan on recruiting orphans back in my home world. And I am training Kushina who I bestowed all the types of chakra I had one by one via Haragomo style.

Aside from that… Tuka is essentially the older sister of the family. Despite being over 160 years old she acts like a 16 year old girl, and she still does. She's cheerful, positive, upbeat and her sense of wonder in everything I introduce and explain to her is always a pleasure.

Kushina, the impulsive, loud and optimistic apprentice of mine. She never quite felt at home in Konoha and so was insecure for a long time. She had confided in me about it. She also had said that she did not consider Uzushiogakure as much of a home as she used to since she learnt that they had sent her to be a jinchuriki. So… she's kind of like a funny younger cousin or niece I never had. She's twelve now, although I could have sworn she's fifteen if I didn't know that. I suppose all that crazy enhanced nutritious food that I have been making for everyone made her grow quicker. I'm pretty sure she's still jailbait anywhere outside the elemental nations.

Ddraig spent most of the time asleep and only woke up for meals. He says the sheer amount of work I do makes life extremely boring so decided to wake up only so that he could taste my delicious food through my taste buds. Yeah, I managed to find a way to share some of my senses using the principles behind sharing perceptions with my familiars.

And Okita… like Tuka she's a cheerful young girl. But has many regrets from her past. Still, she had put in a lot of effort in taking care of our children.

…

…

Wait, did I just think 'our' children?

"Daddy? Was it good? Did it make you sad like it was supposed to?" Caren asked cutely after grabbing onto my shirt.

"A-Absolutely. You were great. Did you learn that all by yourself? Sorry to disappoint you but rather than being sad, daddy here was deep in thought."

"Yay! Tuka is going to be happy after I tell her!"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Tuka thought me how to play music. She's super good at the harp, but she's good at teaching any kind of instrument."

"Is that so… looks like those 165 years were very productive."

After having dinner I was still deep in thought about that. My latest shadow clone report from my homeworld had solved Asia's schooling issues and that Rias has recently recruited Mil-tan after I had armed Mil-tan with an intelligent device from Nanoha. She's getting desperate it seems… still, I think that my clone has planted enough seeds in her mind to understand that I would be more than willing to help a friend.

Social wise, my clones had made public appearances, attended parties, gave interviews and continued to keep in touch with everyone. The three scientists which I hired had a mini arc reactor put in front of them and told that they would have to upscale it to industrial size. With some compulsions they would not spill out any secrets, and honestly, the chance to be part of a more dirt cheap source of free energy was more than enough reason to keep them motivated.

Still, I couldn't help but be… concerned.

"Okita, well, on mother's day I think it's rather typical for the father to take the mother on a date to show his appreciation. So… if you would like…" Ah damn, this is more awkward and harder than I thought.

"Eh! Yes! I would love to!" She eagerly agreed.

And with that, I whisked us off to some other modern Japan which is currently holding a summer festival. You know, the typical festival an anime would show.

It was pretty ... normal. Sweets and games. Normal stuff, but fun stuff.

A wave of my hand sets up a [Muffliato] around us.

"Okita, did you have fun?" I asked a little hesitantly. I mean, after all, this wasn't like some quest which I made off the bat and rolled with it. I… Oh shit, I just asked a girl on a date!

"Of course, Issei! It was great. It's really nice to know that festivals don't change a whole lot. I mean, I actually have a lot of free time and I don't really know what to do with it. Hahaha! So anything like this is really fun."

"Ah, sorry. You know for not taking you out for fun stuff like festivals more often, I guess I didn't properly show my appreciation for you taking care of our children."

"No, I, Okita, am not angry at all. Hence, there's no need to be sorry. All the sweets and time you spent with me… you're so kind and friendly to a killer like me, it makes me feel… I don't know, how should I say this? I, when I'm with you… you make me feel at ease. And… at peace. Even if I don't deserve it." She says so rather sadly. I would not have any of it.

"Okita, please, never say you don't deserve it. You're great with kids and so what if you're a killer. I'm one too, and don't give me any lectures about you being a cold hearted killer because I know what it's like to keep that part of me separate from my normal self as well."

I hug her.

"I think you're wonderful sure you're a little childish at times especially when it comes to sweets, but I love that about you."

"Ah, a-alright. I won't say that again. And, thank you for those kind words, Issei." She says as she returned the hug.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up at me.

"Eh? What was that about 'our children'? What did you 'love' about me again? Can you say that again?" She looked up at me pleadingly.

"Huh? Eh! I said that! I mean, of course I said it. We raised Shirou and Caren together so of course they are ours! And well…"

"But… but… how can they be ours if we're not married?"

"Wait, I think you're skipping a few steps here."

"Don't try to distract me. I may not be familiar with love affairs like Hijikata-san is, but even this Okita-san knows that our relationship isn't normal."

"Normality is overrated. And…"

"No! Keep quiet! Don't think you can tsukkomi our way out of this! I have watched all 316 episodes of Gintama and am adequately prepared for your pitiful attempts to divert the topic."

"What happened to having a lot of free time! And why is the captain of the Shinsengumi watching an anime with slanderous interpretations of the people you commanded!"

"Keep quiet."

"Ok." Shutting up now.

"Thank you. It's just that… I thought that you knew…"

"Huh… knew what?" I was genuinely confused. Damn it [Sha Nagba Imuru], why do you never help me when it comes to women!

"Your… that reputation menu! At first I didn't know why my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was weird, that… it's my fever acting up. Then Mito-san took me aside and explained that it was love and then I remembered your explanation about your Gamer power and I just thought that you had already knew."

Oh… oh… I think it's a fatal flaw of mine to work on reputation but never actually check my progress.

"So I waited, thinking that you knew and would say something about it eventually. But you just treated me the same as always, I knew you were interested in relationships because of your whole harem king dreams but then you didn't touch me, at all. Then I remembered that you liked big breasts and with my body as it am I thought that I wasn't attractive to you and…"

Wha… I, what? I made her think that way? I made a girl feel that she was unattractive? I…

With my enhanced thought speed it was a simple matter to interrupt her there. This… this wasn't the time to be the awkward young man with no relationship experience, being that kind of person caused this in the first place. I, I knew that I was in that hated mold and now… it's time to break out of it.

I grabbed her shoulders and brought my face close to hers. Then, I kissed her.

I knew that it was cheating, but this wasn't the time for it. In many Japanese adult games there are plenty of magics that fit into the category of [Sex Magic]. I have levels in it purely because I tested it in some of my cooking. But the point is that the feeling 'pleasure' could easily be generated with many of those magics. And many of them were subtle.

Considering Okita's terrible magic resistance it was child's play to transmit the magic through skin contact while I was utilising [Sha Nagba Imuru]'s clairvoyant abilities to maximise her pleasure through taking the safest course of action.

By now both our cheeks were flushed, the both of us blushing furiously. I continued the moment she had caught her breath I kissed her again, this time holding her lovingly. I placed a hand to caress the back of her head and another hand to hug her close to me.

I pulled away slowly after a few more seconds.

"Okita Souji. You are beautiful. You're cute, honest and fun. And I have always found you attractive. I am so, so sorry for every making you think otherwise. Will you forgive me?"

She kissed me again. I think that's a yes.

When we pulled away again I continued.

"Thank you. I'm not at all good with dealing with women, I mean, I know that in the multiverse out there I'm considered a dense harem protagonist. Heck, I've bought the light novels that has my character in it. I don't even need to open it to know what I'm like. So, I'm so sorry for taking so long to say this. And again, I apologise also because I know that you won't be the last women I will confess to but still…" I caught my breath and looked into her eyes as I thought back to these past few years.

"Okita, I love the way you smile. I admire your skill with your blades. I am honoured by your loyalty and willingness to kill in my name. I like the way you stuff your face with all sorts of sweets even through you know it messes up the taste. I am thankful that you're so caring and patient with children and well… with me as well. Okita, right now, I love you. Will you let me love you?"

She stared at me. With a small amount of tears in her eyes she looked up at me and smiled so brilliantly I could have sworn the skies stars paled in comparison to her eyes in that very moment.

"Master, Issei… the answer is yes. And I'm not very sorry to tell you this, but I would have loved you no matter what you would say."

***Ping* You have gained a title due to –**

I swiped the offending screen away.

Smiling, I asked. "And where do you want to go from here?"

"I… I know that you will love many women in the future. But, even if it's only for a short while, I, Okita, would like to be the only woman in your eyes. I, Okita, have no doubts any longer. Wherever you are Issei, even if it's to the ends of the earth, the ends of the sea, across the vastness of the infinite dimensions out there, I shall always be with you and will always love you. So, even if this might be selfish or unfair…"

She didn't need to say any more. I didn't need some Noble Phantasm to give me the answers.

We eloped together for two weeks right there and then.

A handful of months later we would return back to my home world.


	24. Chapter 24: This Gacha is rigged!

AN: Rather than deciding a servant summoning by plot I decided to roll a dice on a website with the max number denoting Servant ID's in Fate/Grand Order. I rolled 1d112 = 62… Tamamo, my first reaction was: "… Well…Damn… What do I do now? Oh well, fluffy tail!". When I rolled again for Shirou I got 11… so that's Emiya - "LOL, time to make sure he doesn't kill Shirou." Well then, it's time for the yakitori arc. Plus, with Tamamo I have to study up my Yokai stuff.

Chapter 24: This Gacha is rigged!

"Issei! I can't believe you didn't invite your own parents to your wedding!" I inwardly twitched as I let my not actually angry father yell.

I note my mother making fake crying sounds while blowing into some tissues.

"To think our son would marry behind our backs *Sniff*, where did we go wrong!?"

"Uh, I can tell you aren't actually angry so…" I responded in a calm and tsukkomi-like manner.

"Of course we aren't angry!" My father denies vehemently.

"We used to think that you would never get a girlfriend. How could we be anything less than happy?" My mother mocks my old self with a straight face as if she was talking about the weather while simultaneously expressing pride.

What a wondrous world I live in…

Such was the response when I brought my original self and my newly wedded wife to inform my parents of the news.

Eh? Newly wedded? Technically it has been a few months already for us. Does that count as newly wedded? I still feel extremely happy at the thought. Like 'I can't believe this is actually real' kind of happy. So that means I'm still in honeymoon mode right?

I still feel stupidly happy to have such a cute wife hugging on to my arm right now. Oh no! My parents are demanding that we redo the wedding here.

Even though I went and got pictures and videos through reviewing the past using the [Kaleidoscope], I mocked pouted inside my head.

Well, at least I get to say my wedding vows all over again! I can kiss the bride again, yay!

Not that I don't do that every day already.

Eh? Our previous wedding was a traditional Japanese one. My parents say they will be planning the wedding this time around. I made sure to give them enough cash to handle that.

When Shirou, Caren, Kushina, Tuka, Okita and myself arrived back it was during school hours. I 'pulled' my chakra in from the clones which I sent out without dispelling them. Which was my way of alerting the clones that I wanted to reintegrate with them, it took a handful of minutes until all but one clone dispelled himself.

"I have to go check the basement, there's a clone taking way too long to dispel himself." I say with a worried expression.

Okita walked right behind me as I carefully entered one of the basement floor.

Only to find it flooded with… Black Keys!

"No… No more Black keys… please Kirei, stop spooking me…" I see a tired and haunted looking clone of myself there, buried under black keys. Pushing the summoning button, where another black key comes out of the circle of light generated.

Only the summoning area is clear of the offending items.

The Issei clone then begged me to [Obliviate] the last 9 days he spent in the basement with his shitty luck getting him black key after black key. It was too painful for him as he spent 0.1 GIL over 9 days only to get more black keys. He thought that Kotomine Kirei's ghost had followed him in revenge. It was too pitiful.

Okita was horrified and looked away as I did the deed.

I used the [Gate of the Gamer] and banished all of the keys into a portal.

"Gacha's truly are the bane of the unlucky." I say solemnly as even the lack of memories had not diminished the shivers I had received from the feedback of the clone.

My wife had to hug me for a few minutes until the shaking had stopped. At the start, the hug had felt as if I was being hugged by thousands of black keys.

"I must… defeat the Gacha. It is the only way to overcome this… feeling." I say resolutely.

"And I, Okita, will be supporting you." She looked equally as serious as I did.

I opened the my Magic Circuits, started to circulate my chakra, brought out the [Boosted Gear] and then, I pushed the button.

Prana was used up first, my MP was being converted to more prana while my chakra converted itself to HP and MP as my [Boosted Gear] ate up my HP as well. Whatever was being summoned was massive in power and was being… pushed, into a tiny container.

I could feel the machine copying the information of the Heroic Spirit as the raw soul was being overwritten with the data. Then inspiration struck! Why settle for a sub-par container when I can make a better one! I then hijacked part of the process with Banbutsu Sozo, pushing my chakra to allow the information to be copied onto it instead.

The process was more complexed than that, but I was running things on a more instinctive level through my [Intuitive Aptitude], [Intuitive Replication] and [Unforbidden Concepts].

Well, it worked. A little too well.

"I have answered your call immediately! It's your dependable foxy shrine maiden! Caster-ko! Desu! " The three-tailed pink haired fox girl with an impossible low neckline and cleavage showing through that overly bulky kimono happily poses as she introduces herself.

"Thank you so much for answering my call! I wouldn't know what to do if I summoned another black key!" I yell and bow in gratitude immediately.

"Mufufu! I accept your thanks! It's only right that a godde- I mean, a good servant such as me would answer their master's call!" She said proudly, although, slightly giddy at my thanks.

Ah yes, it's Tamamo-no-Mae, I see…

… She has three tails. Oh, I see. I passed a phone to Okita after my stunt.

"Call Zelretch, he's on speed dial." I quickly said.

"Just saying, it's extremely obvious who you are so there's no real need to hide your identity." I say, resulting in my newest servant ending up slack-jawed.

"Impossible! How could Tamamo be found out so quickly!"

"Uh… sufficient research? You have fox tails? You almost called yourself a Goddess, plus you have Japanese clothing? If it makes you feel better, I essentially know almost everything about a person just by looking at them."

"Ukyu!? Tamamo is just going to pout now...!"

"Yo! Whats-up!" Zelretch casually says as he pops in wearing priests robes for whatever reasons.

"Three-tails, explain." I asked bluntly.

"Eh, you gamed the system. Your Creation of All Things simply gave her a real body that's worthy of her divine status. Although she didn't realise it quickly enough and only put in around three of her nine aspects worth of power." Zelretch answered.

"Eh… it's Tamamo's fault… Uwah! Master is unsatisfied! Tamamo messed up and now master is angry at his wife!" Tamamo continued to mope.

"Ha? Care to repeat that fox? Perhaps you have forgotten to put in your brain because the only wife her is me!" Okita responds to Tamamo coldly with killing intent.

"WHAT! Lies! As a Goddess I could easily tell that my summoner was available!"

"That's because he's a polygamist!"

I tuned out the argument as I asked Zelretch why the machine summoned so many black keys.

He smiled and said…

"Surely luck cannot exist without the lack of luck. Why, the summoning of a heroic spirit should be considered a miracle, so therefore it's only fair that you face sufficient misfortune to make up for it. Yorokobe Shounen, at long last your wish has been granted!"

"Just for that? You put in millions of black keys just for that?!"

"Of course not! I'm only making sure you get equal treatment to the millions of players out there rolling Shinji's and Black keys with their much lesser wealth."

I put on an expression of horror as I imagined the despair of millions out there that has suffered at the hands of the gacha.

While I ignored the insults and the on-going cat fight in the background…

"So everyone will have terrible rates?"

"Yes. The more money you have the worst the rates will be…"

I resisted the urge to strangle the vampire right there and then… That fucking smug look on his face, oh you won't be so smug when I –

"Master! I would like to know your intentions for summoning me!" Tamamo asked seriously.

Ah, I remember now. She would only serve good people or those with good intentions.

I have her the usual speech about creating a utopia because I have a responsibility yadda yadda… used the [Kaleidoscope] and showed her my handiwork through a tour of the Elemental Nations where she proceeded to interview random civilians (who were rightfully terrified when they saw her fox tails) to confirm my work.

"Master! I am so sorry for every thinking you were a unfaithful and nasty mongrel! Tamamo won't every use her Polygamist Castration Fist on you… unless you tried to have sex with a random hussy off the streets but… anyways, since you're clearly a ruler and polygamy was typical for rulers from the time period where I'm from. Tamamo promises to be a good wife! "

… I swore she literally spoke some pink heart shaped construct into existence. Never mind, better respond to her. Eh? Why is she hugging my hand? Ah, boobs, no, must resist!

"Right, there's no need to be sorry since I'm not angry but… uh, shouldn't we get to know each other better before you commit to this?" As much as I would like to express my desire for the big breasted fox girl (damn it, it's painful to resist the oppai!), it still wouldn't be proper to take advantage of her personality like that.

"But I can't wait over two years!" Clearly Okita mentioned it took her at least that long to get me to take action.

"Uh, it doesn't necessarily have to be that long, I'm over that phase, I think. I am, was, after all, the designated dense harem protagonist. I mean, it's literally my origin story." As I said that I took out over a dozen volumes of the Highschool DXD light novels and plopped them on the ground.

Tamamo promptly glosses through and started screaming obscenity and insults at the 'sluts', 'whores' and 'hussies' depicted in the pictures. I know that she's quick to jealousy so I simply let her vent it all out, after all, I think she will…might… possibly, be more accepting later on.

I added her to the party and quickly gave her the rundown of my skills.

"Wait a minute! Master should have told me you could duplicate yourself earlier! There wouldn't be much of a problem if you did."

No, no, that's a complete lie! She's just comforting herself that she will get all the alone time she wants despite the fact that she might not be number one in my list of favourites.

Although it's increasingly difficult not to shove her up the list when she has boobs like that. Then again she's actually a little bit of a yandere, so…

After heading back (Zelretch left by himself) I proceeded to use Banbutsu Sozo to line my home with Proto-Adamantium. I made Tamamo a Vibranium staff as vibranium can amplify mystic energies, although it is rather unstable that way. If it's Tamamo I'm sure she can manage it.

When I told her the above word by word she went crazy happy over the 'gift' I gave her. I didn't bother to correct her.

I made nine clones and sent three back to the elemental nations. Another three would continue whatever work I have to do back in my home world. I had another two clones start working on magic and magecraft in a different dimension under the most time compressed regimen I could come up with. The last one went somewhere to recruit or build up influence somewhere.

Sigh, rest is such an elusive concept. I think to myself after having dinner with the whole group that has gathered in my mansion for a 'welcome back' and 'congratulations on your marriage' party.

"Darling?"

"Yes, dear?" I respond to Okita.

"I just made myself a quest that would give you a [Happy and Content] buff."

"Really? What do you have to do?" I asked curiously, while feeling extremely touched.

"Take off your pants."

"I like where this going."

There was good news and bad news.

Bad news, the conversation was heard by everyone who lived in the mansion.

As expected, the elf and the ex-nun quickly blushed. Shirou and Caren considered it a normal occurrence so they simply scurried away. Dohnaseek gave me a thumbs up before running for cower at some killing intent exerted by the red haired kunoichi and the fox Goddess. I think Mittelt went somewhere to spy on what's going to happen.

More bad news involved a crimson-haired devil teleporting into my home's designated teleporting area and barging into the bedroom where me and two clones of mine were just about to help Okita complete her optional quest.

Some mixed news came in when Shirou said he splurged his allowance on the summoning machine and got EMIYA. Unfortunately he decided to barge in right after Rias had done so.

The good news was that my wife didn't really care about interruptions so I proceeded to ignore them and continued.

Rias occupied herself by getting EMIYA to autograph various things.

In the meantime… (2 months in Earthland, over 12 hours in home world)

One of the clones had created a guild in Earthland, as in Fairy Tail Earthland.

He should probably apologise to Nagato, Yahiko and Konan for ripping off their organisation.

He couldn't think of an especially cool name and since his goal was world peace he went ahead and called it Akatsuki. All members get customarily black robes with red clouds. Along with bamboo hats that hide their upper faces but are see through from the wearer's and fellow member's point of view. All members had rings which when activated could allow me to track and see through it, allowing me to use [Observe] from wherever I was and informed my members about their enemies abilities. Just to fit the theme even more he made sure that his guild members went out in pairs.

Needless to say, his magic guild was highly successful through the sheer amount of resources, tactics, information and training he gave them.

Being able to create food, repair buldings and generally able to do anything endeared the guild to the town they settled in.

Now, if only all his members weren't wannabe badasses or try hard chuuni's. Yeah, he could really do without having members that tried too hard to be cool or were too eager to join because they thought the robes were cool.

Screening them with [Observe] could only cut down recruitment of those types so much considering that so many of them were good people that needed the chance.

Sigh, troublesome.


	25. Chapter 25: Melting Pot

AN: Arturia X EMIYA (Archer) incoming I suppose. My next roll would have gotten me Jeanne D'Arc, which will have a lot of overly righteous objections to the way Issei does things. So I'm guessing we need a devil's advocate since Issei will have to be objective in some disputes. I'm thinking Hikigaya Hachiman from Oregairu since that will add a more cynical normal dimension to the more fantastical side of things. But then that would have too many characters so I'm reserving any extra servants until the third volume events or after some god killing in Earthland since that's apparently a thing. I already have plans for a army, plus mages, plus monsters and gods against Issei in Earthland. I would rank the 'gods' in Earthland at around Madara level in strength (War Gods can easily smash mountains), a hell lot slower in speed (If they have time to chat then they're not fast enough), but a greater level of bullshit in magic. (Ankhseram, the God of Black Magic curses anyone who even touches upon Life and Death, also, one of the causes of everything that went so horribly wrong for Mavix and Zeref). Archer's reaction will be done in a later chapter. Tamamo will go up a few tails quickly due to reasons and power level reasons. Doomwing and co are busy playing Bloodborne. The Hero Faction had made plans to fake some danger to get Archer's attention but [Observe] OP, enough said. As for what had happened with the reverse pieces in Azazel's possession, two bishops were taken by Vali and given to Kuroka for proper re-population purposes.

Chapter 25: Melting Pot (of characters)

Life tends to be a series of 'ups' for one crimson-haired devil heiress. That is, of course, after discounting little things such as having your toys stolen, being annoyed by an overbearing older sibling, losing competitions to your rivals and occasionally reincarnating a few people with tragic backstories.

There was this tiny, itsy bitsy blip in that record of 'ups' in her life. That one little thorn that loomed over her happy daily life masquerading as a human in the country she so loves happens to be an arrange marriage to a complete douche.

Now, Rias Gremory herself is proud of her family heritage and history. She wouldn't mind taking up any family responsibilities if it were necessary. But surely there has to be some line that should not be crossed in this day and age.

Logically, Raiser Phenex can't be all that bad considering that he DOES have devoted servants. Clearly they see something in him. But the issue is that he's a completely unrepentant womaniser and if she were to marry him then he would simply move on to another woman leaving her in a loveless marriage. Plus, there's the whole 'stay in the kitchen' slash 'stay at home and raise the kids' issue she has to deal with.

That's not to mention the real important issue of this marriage being essentially pointless. I mean, keeping bloodlines pure, blah blah blah, seriously?

Rias would like to point to some human scientists and simply yell at those bloodline obsessed people to take up cloning. If Ajuka Beelzebub can figure out reincarnation then cloning would be child's play.

Looking back on history, the first devils were angels banished to hell that evolved from the demonic energy from the original Demon residents. So from a genetic standpoint, low birth rates and the attrition rates from various battle fronts it's safe to say that any reason for the pillar families dying out was a result of things continuing the way it was.

Bloodline providing special powers is one thing she can appreciate. The Gremory clan for example inherited superior magical control, which unfortunately for Rias, either skipped her or is hidden in some extra chromosome somewhere like an X-gene. The Bael family, thanks mother, carry the Power of Destruction.

But if it's so damn important then they can donate some DNA, splice something up in a laboratory and well, not force people to marry.

Sure there's the whole, unite our clans or the, clan alliance through marriage option. But either way having a mix of DNA in a child regardless of how it was conceived would have still resulted in cooperation and combined custody anyways.

Rias honestly is starting to believe that her parents are playing Crusader Kings or that someone at the top of the devil hierarchy is secretly Hiashi Hyuuga, Master Euginicist.

In hindsight, Rias is currently regretting slacking in her training. She really should have spent more time figuring out for to beat up Phenex family members so that she could challenge Raiser Phenex in Mortal Kombat or something, then she remember that it would end up as Immortal Kombat where the other participant, her, would be disqualified automatically.

Lately it was rather obvious that her new friend, Issei Hyoudou, who has been a helpful and regular presence in the Occult Research Club since he started to make shadow clones, had known about her worries.

Someone who had easily snuck into the Vatican and got all their files within a few hours would have easily found out the reason for her latest bouts of discomfort.

She had traded a few favours for some really nice looking regeneration negating weapons but quite honestly she can't see herself winning despite them. Having recruited the magic resistant magical girl/man Mil-tan as a Bishop helped her feel a little better, but still…

After having heard of a meeting with Raiser the next day she had teleported in a hurry in the dead of night to her friend's home which she helped redecorate. Rushing to his bedroom, she opened it only to find Issei, the female Okita Souji, Issei and another Issei completely naked. She slammed the door closed immediately after yelling an apology.

Only for little Shirou to rush right past her and barge in to the same room with one of Issei's clones transformed as the vigilante Archer trailing behind him.

"Old man! I just used up 5 months of allowance and summoned future me!"

"Uhuh… get your sister, he probably won't try anything violent in front of children. Now scram, your mother and I are busy!" One of the Issei's shouted.

Rias pondered on Issei talking about a mother until she realised that the man behind Shirou wasn't a clone, but the actual EMIYA.

"Kyaa!" She involuntary squeals in maximum fangirl mode. Completely forgetting about her previous troubles she decided to do the only thing she could do right now.

Using her bullshit devil magic, in other words, 'IMAGINATION', she quickly retrieves various items from her home from a magic circle.

"I'm your biggest fan! Please give me your autograph!" She all but yelled at the white-haired Servant.

EMIYA puts on his wide-eyed 'what the actual fuck' face.

He sees some of the items included action figures, dakimuras, posters, Blu-rays of an anime titled after his reality marble, some newspaper headlines involving acts of vigilantism involving him that he absolutely does not remember carrying out and a T-shirt with the words "People Die when they are Killed, by Emiya Shirou".

He gaped some more. Before falling to his knees in uncharacteristic despair and raging at the heavens. Well, actually, he raged against Zelretch, the Root, Alaya and Gaia.

None of whom were directly to blame. Clearly if he had more information he would have cursed his low Luck rating, some dice rolling website and the one that provided his younger self the resources to have summoned him instead.

The occupants of the mansion had been woken up by the crimson-haired girl's gangirling and his raging. By the time they reached the three people outside Issei's room they saw EMIYA tearfully signing every single item passed to him listlessly.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER'S ROOM! SLUT! BITCH!" Tamamo-no-Mae screamed and ran in front of Issei's door, blocking the entrance while hissing at Rias.

Rias responded with retrieving more items and getting her to autograph it. Tamamo signed immediately since she was appreciative of the quality of her own merchandise.

Clearly, being an Otaku has served Rias well in learning what to expect from multidimensional travellers. Rias suddenly started pondering the benefits of being R.O. into a different world.

"Keep it down! Even aspiring ninja goddesses need sleep! You know!" Rias couldn't say that she expected this. She knew the verbal tic due to having watched and read every single episode and chapter of Naruto. But to actually meet a teenage Kushina Uzumaki was something that she didn't actually prepare for.

But that didn't really matter because at that moment everyone that had arrived paused after hearing the counter guardian turned and addressed a blonde.

There were four blondes right there. A blonde elf with bright blue eyes, a fallen angel with similar hair and eye colours, a blonde nun with green eyes and a knight with the very same features of the nun.

But that didn't matter for EMIYA.

His eyes didn't stray. He couldn't mistake Asia Argento for Arturia Pendragon no matter the circumstances.

Even if Arturia's hair was let down, even if she was dressed in casual sleepwear, and even if she was surrounded by other blondes he didn't, no, he couldn't have even mistaken anyone else for her, even for a microsecond.

"Saber."

He said, softly, yet with a volume that everyone heard it, or went silent at that very moment that they had heard it. His tone was powerful, yet was fragile at the same time, betraying the pain in his heart.

His body may be made out of swords, but his heart is of glass indeed.

"You are… that Archer, no, Emiya?" Arturia took a while but then realised who he was.

Something changed in EMIYA's expression that moment.

"Ah, you don't remember." He figures out immediately, this was not his Saber, not one that had fought alongside and for him.

She wasn't and had never been his sword. And he had never been her scabbard.

"Ha… well, it's not like I expected a miracle." He returns to his usual confident smirk, or at least, he tries to. But it's such a fake that Gilgamesh would have hired someone to photograph it and title it as 'The fakest expression of a faker'.

"Arc- Shirou." Arturia calls out as EMIYA starts to head for the stairs.

"Don't, please don't call me that. You don't have to call me that. I'm simply an Archer now."

A clone of Issei popped in right after he had said that and brought EMIYA away to the kitchen so that he could explain while allowing him to take his mind off everything through cooking.

"Caren-chan… what just happened? Arturia-neesan?" Shirou asked his white-haired sister and the blonde knight.

"Problems of the past." His sister vaguely answered before yawning and dragging Shirou to her bed. For innocent cohabitation, of course.

Asia Argento wondered why he was sad. But didn't really know how to approach the man about it. Arturia didn't exactly know how to respond to the red knight. As for the rest, they were too sleepy to deal with the drama bomb.

Tamamo was mumbling dejectedly outside Issei's bedroom before going off to the kitchen to spend some time with Issei's clone.

As for Rias, she was running off theories on what had just happened. After recalling when Issei had recruiting Arturia it made sense that EMIYA would react that way. Truly being a Fate fan had its perks. Still, she kind of wished she spent that time training.

By the time Rias had went down to the kitchen, Issei had just finished off explanations on the factions of this world.

"It certainly is one troublesome situation." EMIYA leaning back on a wall said in a resigned tone.

"Yes, but I don't expect you to do anything aside from not hindering us. You have no obligation to fight and just because you've been summoned it doesn't mean you have to take orders. Well, unless my son uses his command seals but even if he's different when compared to you…" Issei kindly and patiently lays out the situation

"He's still a good kid at heart that wouldn't force someone to fight if he can do it himself." The counter guardian finishes.

"Yeah… Oh right, I have been impersonating you to carry out rescues, conduct vigilante activities and I'm currently a 'terrorist' of sorts. Here's a laptop, go and check the news on what has been happening."

"I'll do that. Considering your variety of powers I can already guess that you're better at it than me."

"In a way. And Tamamo, please stop glaring at Rias. Rias, would you like to tell us what's going on?" Issei requests.

The fox goddess proceeded to 'protectively' grab on to the Issei clone, as if defending him from the crimson-haired devil. EMIYA thinks to himself that he'll never understand women.

As Rias explains her predicament Tamamo nods at certain points with a small amount of sympathy as she reads Volume 2 of Highschool DXD at the same time.

Issei had kept his eyes closed as he really did not want to read his own series.

"It says here that it's going to be some team battle thing called a Rating Game!"Tamamo points to a page.

"If we assume that this world is similar to the main timeline then I suppose it is likely."

"We're in a light novel?" Rias hummed as she thought over the implications, wondering what kind of genre the story she's in as she could probably take advantage of it to achieve great success.

"Lalala, I'm trying not to think about it." Issei childishly closes off his ears while wobbling around.

"In any case, it means I will have to fight a battle I'm woefully unprepared for. Also, it's likely that whoever sets it up do not expect me to win."

"Well, then it's time for a training montage. I have just the training plan…" Issei muses.

"This is going to painful, isn't it?" Rias's question was left unanswered.

One of Issei's clone would be attending Rias's meeting with Raiser the next day.

By morning, the dining table was completely filled with many dishes. As Issei, EMIYA, Shirou and Tamamo had been completely adamant about being the one to cook.

Admittedly Tamamo only wanted to cook for Issei so that wasn't a huge issue.

Ironically, EMIYA took offence to Issei copying off his cooking skills hence the impromptu cook off where EMIYA copied Issei's ability to add foodgasm effects. Such was the battle between fakers in the kitchen where Shirou was being comforted by his sister who was too young to be eating EMIYA's and Issei's cooking lest they turn themselves in for paedophilia.

Meanwhile in Earthland, March 5, X782.

It's been a handful of months but I have been feeling rather proud of my work. I have stayed here without dispelling for months already. Not that it's a long time considering the decades some shadow clones had stayed in existence to perfect weapon techniques and chakra techniques.

Wait, that's like… fuck, I'm essentially centuries old, mentally at least. Oh great, I'm digressing again, uhh, time to get back to narrating what I've done for the umpteenth time so that I won't go crazy.

I had set up his guild in Fiore's eastern neighbour, the kingdom of Bosco. Which has a thriving slave trade and was also the place where Bora, the villain of the first episode, was going to ship off the girls he had kidnapped to.

It is a place rife with corruption, discontent and people that I have no qualms about killing. Great for recruiting and for starting a revolution.

Assassination is one of those activities that are frowned upon by the Magic Council. And compulsion spells can't carry me to victory here, although it still works very well. Still, in a few years' time I will have enough influence among the people from all walks of life and once that happens I will rule this country in the name of Akatsuki!

I really would be happier if many of his members were not discount versions of the ones from the elemental nations. Well, at least they're strong.

But did so many of them have to be hot women? Really Earthland? What have they been feeding these people!

It's really hard to be a shadow clone when you have a wife somewhere else.

Is it wrong to feel NTRed by yourself in another dimension?

Maybe I should just give in to the oppai?

Argh! Better take my time off on this by learning more about the One Magic.

Meanwhile, in an instant dungeon off in the elemental nations (Issei Clones)

"Hey Issei, what day is it?"

"I think it's still Monday. Have we passed a year already?"

"Definitely at least a year."

"I'm fucking bored. Can we like, learn a new magecraft?"

"Issei, we should learn [Flash Air]! I mean, the Ainsworth took a magic which people used to grab TV remotes from a distance into something kickass!"

"Yeah! Flash Air FTW!"

"Come to think of it, [Hypnosis] is also part of a typical mage's skill set."

"Yeah, but who the fuck do we practice it on? We're fucking immune."

"Point taken."

"All in favour of Flash Air?"

"Hell Yes!"

"Fuck Yeah!"

"Do you think we can combine millions of black keys into this one giant black key and put it in space?"

"Why do you want to do that?"

"It does extra damage to demons right? So, can't it be like, a satellite Black Key that can be shot from space into the underworld?"

"Dude, take your ideas of mass destruction and push it somewhere else."

"Can we take over Britannia? No wait, let's suggest the research Issei's to get some Sakuradite. Just in case we ever want to make FLEIJA and hold the world hostage."

"Yeah, that can be our back up plan if the world starts going to shit."

"Also, Gundams!"

"You mean Knightmares?"

"SAME THING!"

"The entire show was a pizza hut commercial!"

"HERESY! It was a complex and immersive story that was filled with a lot of emotional turmoil."

"Didn't we watch it just for Kallen's boobs and C.C.'s ass?"

"Shush, we're practising the common magus's technique of self-hypnosis."

"That's a lie and you know it."


	26. Chapter 26: Clones are taking my jobs

AN: Next chapter- Rias POV on Phenex-Gremory meeting, Tamamo's vacation with Issei, and maybe Gremory team trials and training. Please write in your reviews if you leave any on what fandom/ universe you want Tamamo and Issei vacationing to. (Answer to last sentence of the chapter.)

Chapter 26: Clones are taking my jobs

I found myself humming involuntarily, at least, inside my head. With my perception of time the way it is, doing something involuntarily is near impossible unless I do it subconsciously and it wasn't something I personally can notice easily.

So what was actually done involuntarily was the bright smile on my face. [Happy and Content] does seem to have that effect on me.

Suddenly I don't feel like there's an obsessive need to be a hard core workaholic.

"Shirou, go stuff these class cards up your grumpy future self." I happily toss out a Saber, Lancer, Caster and Assassin class card to my adopted son. Who, to EMIYA's surprise, literally impaled his torso using Servant level speed with those cards.

My [Observe] confirmed that he had been buffed by the extra containers and had an actual physical form right now. The Caster class skills had buffed up his magus related skills like [Boundary Field Creation] through [Territory Creation] and his tracing abilities with [Item Construction]. The Saber class card increased his [Magic Resistance] up a rank and gave him a [Protection from Blades] skill for some convenient reason. The Lancer card increased his speed and thankfully, did not decrease his luck. [Battle Continuation] was also gained. [Presence Concealment] was added through the Assassin Class Card.

Despite this happening at the dining room, no one particularly noticed anything abnormal with the situation.

"Dohnaseek, test some of these guns and take this portkey to a cave inhabited by some stray devils. Don't forget to strip them of everything they own and bring back their bodies with those storage seals. Waste not want not!"

"Uhuh… Not that this is a particularly unusual job but, are you high or something?"

"Psh, I just had sex and it felt so good." I answered with a tune in english.

"Did you just take the lyrics from that song?"

"Doesn't matter, had sex."

"Fuck this, I just realised I haven't gotten laid in decades. Can I get some money to buy some?"

I automatically tossed him a wad of cash. Which he promptly sniffed like a money addict and started to load some of my new experimental guns which my research Issei's had made.

"Asia! Have fun at school! Oh, and avoid the ORC clubhouse today, there's going to be a meeting there so I'll pick you up after school's over. Arturia, make sure that Rias and her peerage will be alright today, I'll be there as well but it won't hurt to be careful. Oh, and here's your lunches."

I passed Asia her bento box and Arturia a huge giant stack of boxes. Half of which was cooked by EMIYA who clearly knew how to feed her.

"Ah, alright. See you later Issei!"Asia waves as she leaves the mansion with Arturia.

Arturia simply nodded as she finished stuffing one last piece of toast.

"Hiya, Mittelt! Let's go see this play in London later this afternoon! Oh, Caren, I just booked some tickets for that Disney movie, Cinderella. Make sure your brother doesn't lock himself up in his workshop this afternoon. Tuka, Kushina, Okita, and Tamamo, we're going to have to buy casual clothes for all four of you again."

As I finished with the majority of the occupants of the mansion, I made sure to assign some clones everywhere and promptly spun the roulette in my game room to determine what I should be doing with the original body, in other words, myself.

I promptly got a "Spend time with son" option, which I decided to spend with Doomwing and co.

When I apparated there I found them busy playing Bloodborne.

"Ha, did you really believe your pitiful arcane build would actually work in PvP?" Shiho, the black haired yokai taunted the middle schooler magician girl.

"FUCK YOU IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MAGIC SUCKS IN THIS GAME!" Clearly the Miyuki girl is obsessed with magic if she's making builds around it in every game.

Well, considering that she's only found out the wonders of magic. It's no wonder that she's so gung-ho about it.

"*Sniff*, stupid noob arcane build." I think this obsession is going too far if she's crying over it.

Celise, the angel of the group seems to be stuck at fighting Gehrman, it looks like she's terrible at this game. Doomwing is calmly yelling out commands for her to follow in order to win."

Meanwhile, another Doomwing comes out from their big hotel room kitchen.

"Original or shadow clone?" I asked. Even though I could just use [Observe] to know the difference.

"Original, unfortunately my friends here can't cook. With exception of Shiho, none of them can cook to save their own life." Some "Heys!" and other protests had arose from Doomwing's blunt comment.

"Plus, I've been working on crafting clothes and weapons from Bloodborne that would actually be viable in this world."

"Are you suggesting that you all are actually considering learning to use new weapons just because you're fans of a game?" I asked with an incredulous expression on my face.

"I suppose." "Definitely." "Hell yes!" "Absolutely." Doomwing, Celise, Miyuki and Shiho answered in that respective order at the same time.

Not the type to deter them I decided to offer the opportunity for them to have more time to train in a different world.

They promptly started a fandom war and debate on what kind of world they want to end up in.

They settled for the final fantasy series but they have no idea which one to go to.

"How about Jyyland, a region of Ivalice? I believe that's where the story of FFT A2: Grimoire of the Rift takes place. I think that starting a clan with the four of you as you travel across the place might be rather fun."

"Fuck Yes! And think of all the types of magic there's there! Blue Magic, Red Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, Summoning Magic, Time Magic, Sagacity and-" Miyuki excitedly approves.

The rest were fine with it. With so many jobs and classes out there they could easily occupy themselves with learning new things and their new weapons.

I handed them some gold, treasures and some copies of [Rule Breaker] as you'll never know if there are any annoying magical problems you need dealt with. A [Gae Dearg] was also passed along just in case.

I promptly went and [Compulso] spammed on some administration people and made them quickly approve of their clan. Which they unimaginatively named their clan as "Magical Treasure Hunters", I tried my best not to react to such a name.

I left after I made some Illusion Barriers all across the land and grinded monsters for materials and Gil. After which, I quickly bought plenty of weapons and armour so that I can learn some skills from them.

That took a few days in Ivalice, which was only over an hour back in my home world. It was rather fun camping out with the four of them occasionally along with playing with Chocobos.

I promptly 'imported' two yellow chocobo's and brought them home.

My clone had already left the place with Tamamo and co. to buy their clothes.

And then I realised… everyone's off somewhere. I have a shadow clone handling everything and everyone.

Now… I'm the one redundant! What if my clones rebel and try to replace me? No, that shouldn't be possible. After all, NTR is a trash fetish, no way my clones would try that on themselves knowing that some other clone would try to do the same the moment one of them tries anything.

Sure there's a lot of crime, deaths, problems out there in the world but I already have a clone making dozens more clones handling that.

If I try to train in anyway aside from training my base stats then another clone might have been doing the same thing and I would have wasted time.

What do I do now?

I use the [Kaleidoscope] to see who's free. Azazel is already hanging out with one of my clones, so is… everyone else I know!

And there are still a few hours of shopping to go and there's absolutely no way I'm subjecting myself to that when there's a clone doing so already.

Damn it Social Issei! Since when did he get so efficient at this!

I decided to go look around for more Chakra Fruits that I could eat without disrupting major plotlines, mostly because I don't have the resources to take on more responsibilities in other worlds.

Hmm? Taking those chakra fruits should be a good thing since it weakens the Shinju overall. Probably making the Juubi weaker since Kaguya merges with the Shinjuat some point, and with one less chakra fruit, things become easier later on.

Two hours in home world time later…

I've have eaten another ten chakra fruits, bringing up my chakra levels to even more outrageous amounts. Each chakra fruit adds a *10000 to my multiplier and quite frankly this is outrageous.

With my skill over the [Kaleidoscope] and my [ID Create] I had easily acclimated to my increased chakra reserves along with re-adjusting for perfect control again and again.

I'm pretty sure I have actually surpassed Kaguya and the rest of her Ootsotsuki family members by now in terms of chakra capacity.

With my clones each having spent decades learning and combining all sorts of chakra techniques there's essentially no technique aside from the Dojutsu and Kaguya's bone Kekkai Genkai techniques that I don't have.

In terms of Fuinjutsu (Sealing techniques) I have already surpassed the Uzumaki clan, what now? Make more? I already have clones doing that.

And it's only been two bloody hours in my home world!

There's already a clone watching Asia in school, as in, the clone is literally standing guard invisible right in the classroom. So there's the whole, pick Asia up from school thing covered.

I had already made more clones but they ganged up on me with the power of democracy and took up all the 'fun' work and activities for themselves.

My clones are everywhere being super social with everyone it's driving me insane. They have even started to approach the Magician's Faction under the Nicholas Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle identities!

Why did it have to be stupidly easy to fake magical signatures? Stupid bullshit Fuinjutsu being capable of doing anything! Even my Shadow clones can talk to Ddraig using Fuinjutsu, its ridiculous!

I went and started the Dire Wolf Instant Dungeon only to absolutely destroy every single monster and the boss monster easily.

Well, the boss monster actually put up a good fight due to its [Dire Mode] which tripled its stats and allowed the use of [Dire Counter].

The Phantom Dire Wolf was a gigantic wolf which had reflected all my attacks with [Dire Counter] after I decided not to finish it with the initial attack.

I learnt an important lesson about killing enemies with the first attack right there and then as the monster reflected my chakra enhanced punch and blew up half of my body.

Not that it was particularly endangering considering that my immense chakra simply regenerated the rest of my body instantly.

Stupid overpowered Yang-Release healing! How can I even train up my END if my body fixes itself that quickly!

Even the status effect [Dire AIDS] was quickly fixed! I could have learnt so much from that disease, virus or whatever it was!

I suppose I could go save some world or something. But 'saving' a world doesn't seem right to me when there's a whole slew of problems that comes with it, like ensuring a properly functioning governing body, which is insanely boring to do.

Plus, 'saving' whatever is in sight will simply be repeating the mistakes of EMIYA and simply defeating an enemy would be repeating the problem Arturia had.

And so, here I am, swimming in the middle of international waters trying to get a [Swimming] skill.

"Oi! Get out of the ocean!" I see one of my clones swimming in the ocean yelling at me.

Fuckkkk… Is there anything that one of my clones is not working on?

There's the Raiser and Rias meeting… but there's a clone stalking Rias that's going to handle that.

As I sit down in my mansion I see one of my clones writing a script titled : "Hyoudou Issei, Attack of the Clones"

Fuck, there goes my idea about working on my own autobiography. I think my clones are deliberately driving me insane by anticipating what I plan to work on and getting to do it before I can do so.

Stupid clones taking advantage of my heavy dislike of dispelling clones when they have unfinished business to do.

And then a paper aeroplane flies into my hands. I open it and it says: "TROLOLOL, Have fun doing painful training, AHAHAHAHA! Kind Regards, Yourself. P.S. Dattebayo!"

And then the paper lit itself up and burnt away.

FUUUUCCKKKK! Did my clones just prank me? How could they have planned this?

…What if I had planned this all along but I didn't know it?

Horror crept up my face as I thought of how I could possibly prank myself so efficiently.

Wait a minute… what's this bug on my shoulder?

"FUCK! You aren't a bug!"

The bug promptly burst into smoke revealing an Issei clone.

"Ha! Took you long enough! I've been spamming [Observe] on you while informing a network of clones on your every thought. [Legilimency] might now work on you but [Observe] works like a charm on yourself."

I grit my teeth at my own smug look.

"And also, [Detect Intent] doesn't work on you as it only detects the intention of 'other' people. Hence, since I'm you, it's clearly a blind spot."

"When? When did you plan this?"

"I was one of the clones you made after you recalled every clone yesterday and after remaking the 9 clones. Kushina had pulled away one of the clones and asked me to [Obliviate] her of the details of the plan until it had been pulled off."

Oh shit!

"By now you should be asking why? Right? Well, the more 'correct' reason was because she and the clones didn't want you to become too reliant on shadow clones to do everything. Hence, this was to teach you a lesson to not shove off work that you like less to everyone else. The more nasty answer would be that it exposed a weakness in that you're too kind-hearted to your own clones and trust them too much. Which could be said with a lot of people but quite frankly that amount of trust, it makes you, well you."

I gaped in shock. What? My own clones thought me a lesson?

Well, I did just try to take a break from all the responsibility that I've set myself for a time.

And that's definitely wrong when there's so much even one body can do… but it isn't exactly wrong to be selfish a little bit. But if that's the case, I should have let my clones be a little more selfish. On the other hand, letting them do what they wanted led to this situation, and I've learnt something important from it about myself.

***Ping* Learning something important about yourself has increased WIS by 1!**

…

The clone promptly popped and I quickly processed the information.

Gaining several titles like [Spy] and [Mass Co-ordinator].

Sigh, well, just because I've learnt something doesn't change the fact that I don't feel like more physical training.

I think I'll still wait for my research Issei's to come up with more efficient training methods.

Hmm...

… There is, there is one more person that my clones haven't gotten to.

I checked my [Reputation] Menu and certainly saw the effects that my clones have created through the many bonds I now share with a lot of people but…

Yeah, I have kept you waiting didn't I?

The [Kaleidoscope] easily tracks the person I wanted to meet.

I was in some forest in Austria. I suppose I would look out of place wearing my black duster, dark-grey shirt and black pants.

"Ha… I'm so lost… that's what I get for randomly jumping off my private jet." I randomly say to myself as I leaned back on a tree.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" I hear a voice call out from the forest. It's a rather serious voice, a little lower in tone than most of the women I know.

"Xenovia! Don't shout like that, you'll scare the lost man away." Another voice protests against the other person's actions.

Just as planned.

Stepping out of cover of the tree I reveal myself to the two girls going about their business in the forest.

"Yo! I jumped off my private jet while testing out some flight and stealth gadgets. But I… uh, forgot to grab my GPS. Mind telling me where I am?"

"Likely story, devil scum!" The blue-haired exorcist, named Xenovia shouted as she took out a blade. I used [Structural Grasp] and [Observe] to discover that it was [Excalibur Destruction].

"Devils? Is this some live-action role playing that I've gotten involved in?" I asked as if I was bewildered.

"Uh, Xenovia. He really doesn't look like he knows what we're talking about." The girl with chestnut coloured hair styled up as twin tails says to her friend.

Good…good… let the ignorance flow through you.

Thank you [Deception] skill! Although I can't say I like being dishonest. It's honestly just not in me.

"Irina… well, I guess that you could be right sometimes."

"What did you mean by that?"

I widen my eyes in mock surprise.

"Irina? You… you wouldn't happen to be Shidou-san, as in Irina Shidou?" I asked.

"Wha-what? How do you know me?"

"It's me! Issei, Hyoudou Issei. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philantrophist. I can't believe I found you here. You never wrote back so I thought you may have been captured by some secret organisation and were brainwashed to fight for them… or something, but here you are!"

"I-Ise-kun! Wah! Ah, thank you God for allowing us to meet!" She sheds tears and eagerly runs up to me.

I detect some malicious intent close by, damn, well, I suppose this won't be a 'normal' meeting after all.

"So you remember me? I'm glad…" I say softly while moving into a hug.

"Ahem! Irina, we're on a mission, remember."

Damn, there goes my chance for a super touching reunion accompanied by a hug by a pretty girl with really nice boobs.

Tch!

"Ise-kun! You, you have to get away from here! There's not enough time to explain but there's a stray devil and-" Irina suddenly turns serious with a good amount of fear for my well being.

"Oh? And what makes you think any of you will leave here alive?" A raspy voice emerges from above.

I sigh.

"Great. This isn't some live action role-play after all. I was hoping it was that rather than the alternative." I calmly say.

I don't bother looking up even through Irina and Xenovia were looking at the stray devil right above me.

Before anyone could attack I launched myself up and grabbed the stray devil by the face. Using [Mana Step], I stand on the air and threw the devil right into the ground.

Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya, I overloaded them with prana and threw them at the devil. Blowing up its body and its many pieces of flesh all over the large burning crater where it had landed.

I dropped right back down next to Irina after that.

"Troublesome. When will these buggers ever learn to not underestimate anyone? I swear, demonic energy makes you stupider, just like how magic makes wizards neglect science in Harry Potter. Although I doubt your father would let you watch that movie." I casually continued on as if we weren't interrupted.

"You…You just killed a devil!" Yes I did Irina, no need to state the obvious.

"Quickly too. Impressive." Why, thank you Xenovia.

"I don't suppose that's an issue considering the nature of your occupation." I dryly quipped.

"Oh, right, I left out the second part of my introduction. Archer. World-renowned vigilante, terrorist, weapons master, workaholic."

"EHHHH?!" My childhood friend is rather surprised.

"I see. Although I think you left out the title 'hero' as many people would call you." Xenovia says with a fair amount of respect. Guess she reads the news.

I shake my head. "I don't particularly like to call myself a hero. I do what I must because I can. For the good of as many people. Except the ones that are dead." I shrugged.

Aperture Science would be proud. I should build a portal gun…

"I was really hoping that my childhood friend wasn't part of the supernatural, part of the hidden dangers of the world. But considering that it's obvious you came to kill that bugger I guess that's too much to hope for."

Oh, they interrogated me alright. Kinda. Well, apparently Irina was a big fan about what I've been doing. Xenovia has a healthy respect.

We ended up talking awhile about how they had been trained as Holy Sword users yadda yadda I already knew because of [Observe] but hey, it's best to be a good listener. In return, I talked about some science that flew right over their heads, crimes I've dealt with, sob stories of families I reunited etc...

"Well, we're almost at the edge of the forest. However, would you be willing to spar with me? There's not much opportunity to spar with weapon users outside the church." Xenovia asked.

I obliged and completely wrecked her with a Skyrim TM Iron Dagger reinforced with prana.

Is it mean to leave a warrior face flat and depressed on the ground?

Maybe.

"Ah, Xenovia! NOOO! You were so young, ah, don't worry, I'll avenge you! Prepare yourself Ise-kun!"

No Irina, your friend is not dead. There's nothing to avenge.

The sharp glare from the blue haired girl should have been indication enough.

Irina, you really didn't have to loot your friend's sword from the ground and fight with it.

This isn't Star Wars. You don't just grab your dead friend's weapon and think it will give you an edge by dual wielding.

It doesn't work when you're completely out skilled.

The 'spar' turned into a tutoring session. Somehow. It occupied me for a handful of hours. Much to my delight.

I took out some food I cooked from my inventory for them.

Seeing these girls in their battle 'uniform' which honestly looked like it was designed by Azazel and snuck into their organisation's headquarters, was a pleasure. Especially since it was so form fitting and it showed off their curves.

Having them stuff themselves with my foodgasm inducing food simply improved my day.

Irina was crying tears of happiness while eating.

"Yes, yes! This is… the taste of my homeland! Ah, I haven't tasted Japanese food in so long!"

Xenovia was similar, with less tears.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious! No, more than that, it's your childhood friend's cooking that's delicious! I feel like committing a crime to get your friend to arrest me if he's willing to cook for prisoners."

No Xenovia, please don't. I may feed prisoners in the elemental nations but things work differently here.

And then a clone popped somewhere.

"Oh… Uh, Irina, here you go." I took up an envelope which my clone had massed produced after Tamamo, Okita and my parents had discussed further details.

Considering that my parents have no job it's no wonder they finished organising it so quickly.

"Eh, what's this?"

"It's an invitation to my wedding."

She promptly froze like a statue.

Xenovia grabbed the envelope from her hand and ripped the top open.

Please have some delicacy, that envelope was made with my top efforts using Banbutsu Sozo.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou request the pleasure of your company at the marriage of their son Hyoudou Issei to Okita Souji and Tamamo-no-Mae at April 23…"Xenovia reads out the invitation word by word.

"Irina, they're having a buffet cooked by Issei here. This is an opportunity we can't miss! As much as I do not like to do this, we should request a break and-"

"WHAT WERE THOSE NAMES! Issei! Please tell me this is a joke, Okita Souji is a male historical figure and Tamamo-no-mae is another name for the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu!" Irina screeched.

"Uh, it's a different Okita Souji. See…" I took out a picture showing Okita, Shirou, Caren and myself. "See, this is her and our kids and…"

"You had children before marriage!" She screams.

Wait? That's what you're concerned about? I thought we were talking about something else. Must be her Christian beliefs overriding her common sense.

"They were adopted." I say.

Xenovia nods in approval. "Commendable. There are many children in need of a father and mother. Marrying properly provides a good example of a family for children to look up and aspire to."

Wow! Xenovia, I'm touched! Well, kind of.

"But…but… Issei is the same age as me! And what is this about a second spouse!" Irina questions.

"Perhaps your friend is Muslim, or a Mormon…" Xenovia shivers for some reason.

"Uh, I'm just a polygamist. And… here." I took out a photo I had taken with Tamamo while we were in the elemental nations.

"A fox yokai! No, it can't be! This fox vixen has seduced Ise-kun! How can destiny be so cruel? This must be a trial that God has given me. No, it must be a mission! I see! I must save Issei from his polygamist and sinful ways!"

"Could this be an era of Human-Yokai relations? We will definitely attend this wedding. Completely for political purposes and not just the food of course!" Xenovia continues to ignore Irina and focusses on the food. No, stop it Xenovia. No one actually believes you're coming for any other reason other than the food.

A couple of clones popped. Asia, Tuka, Shirou, Caren, Mittelt, Kushina, Okita and Tamamo are on the way to the cinema. No way am I letting my clone be the one to spend time with my family and friends when I have the chance.

I ignore Irina shaking me while I pondered what to do. If Irina's coming I will probably have to potion her or put compulsion spells under her chair so she won't protest.

I don't want a romance drama style wedding with interruptions from the audience.

"Right, well, the both of you stay safe." I say as I use a giant chakra arm to pry Irina off.

"I'll come visit and spar with you both when I can. That or I'll send some clones…" I finish silently as I continue to ignore Irina's increasingly desperate attempts to talk me out of my 'heretical' lifestyle.

A clone pops. Looks like the rating game is on. My clone has decided to train Rias to the max but test the resolve of the rest of her peerage. After all, with the amount of time I can provide, I have to make sure the power they gain will be used for good causes and with the right mindset. Kiba Yuuto is well on the right path… mostly. Mil-tan… I don't know what to think. I will have to consult Barakiel and Azazel about Akeno. As for Koneko… perhaps I should use the [Kaleidoscope] and those light novels to find her sister?

Let's see… Okita, Arturia, Sasaki, EMIYA and I would be great teachers for Kiba. Koneko… maybe Madara, Hashirama, Tamamo, Kushina and I. Akeno could be trained by myself, and maybe Tamamo. If she's willing then Dohnaseek will be a decent teacher, but that's asking for trouble. Mil-tan… will get a clone of mine, perhaps I can 'befriend' some TSB personnel and pay them to teach on my behalf. Rias will definitely get the full training on well, everything and everyone.

I slapped some spells on their rosaries so that they will be compelled to 'not divulge information about me to their superiors'. Just in case.

Well, time for family! (And friends) I apparate back to Japan and took over from my clone bringing everyone to the cinema. That smirk on Kushina's face pretty much told me she got her memories on planning that prank back.

Naughty girl. I should revise my Kakashi training style in order to make sure she's properly punished.

I dropped that line of thought when I saw Tamamo's casual clothing. She's using [Shapeshift] to hide her fox ears and tails but she definitely didn't change her body shape.

Does it still count as Zettai Ryouiki if it's a hot pants variant?

Because those shorts are seriously short. And the stockings are… thing-high length. Definitely Grade A. She was wearing a bright pink striped sweater and a darker pink low cut tank top.

But the cleavage… yes, oh thank you Issei clone for making sure she bought the 'right' clothes! I was happily dragged into the cinema with Okita on my right arm and Tamamo on my left.

I told them about how I gave out the first wedding invitation to my childhood friend.

There was a strange ominous silence… Okita tends to talk quite a bit. Tamamo more so… but this?

"…Ho. Ho Ho Ho!" Tamamo says slowly with an expression that's just asking for trouble.

"Has it not dawned on you yet? Considering that I have diligently read all of these formulaic light novels throughout the night, your casual attitude to this subject angers me to no end. I hope the next prank unleashed on you will be painful and humiliating. It'd be great if it were to happen right now." She angrily continues on.

Before I can say anything Okita speaks up.

"Wait just a minute! Aren't you angry about the wrong thing? I would have thought you were concerned about the tactical error in exposing so much information to teenagers that would easily divulge them to their higher up's."

"To be fair I silently added compulsion spells on their rosaries."

"Ah, say so earlier. Sorry, Issei. I'll make it up to you later."

"Ehehe. Looking forward to it."

"Haiya!" Tamamo yells as she punches me in the gut. Oof, I felt that for like a micro second before my body healed it.

"Don't ignore me Master! This is serious! What if that bitch tries to ruin our wedding day? How could you just allow someone so strongly against our marriage to attend? Nooo…. Can't you see it'll all go to hell! Our marriage should be perfect and we should exterminate these disruptive pests that dare to attend for any reason other than showing their support!"

"Uhuh… Isn't that a little extreme?"

"You still have no clue after what I've said! Argh! Fine! I mean, it's obvious you don't care when you already had your perfect wedding beforehand!"

I promptly took out the [Elder Wand] and spammed [Obliviate]'s on everyone that was listening in aside from my family and friends. After which I quickly put up Muffliato just for the you and Tamamo while Tamamo continues to voice her resentment. I also make sure to throw in some muggle repelling charms and compulsion charms.

"Of course not! Tamamo wouldn't be worried about her own wedding AT ALL! It's not like Tamamo would think that even if there's a 1% chance that her wedding could be ruined Tamamo wouldn't take it as an absolute certainty!" She continues her tirade, clearly intensely agitated.

I flinch a little. She has a point in that I wasn't too concerned about her worries. But that's because I've only known her for like, a day. And with the extra time spent in the elemental nations, well, another day. And then, for me, it was more like a renewal of vows for me and Okita.

I couldn't help but like Tamamo but I wouldn't have said I loved her… yet. Then again, considering that I have like, a month before the wedding and in home world time it took 8-9 days for me and Okita to get together, this shouldn't be an issue.

In any case, my response can't be misleading. Tamamo's the type to have many suspicions and misunderstandings so I'll have to be direct!

"I'm sorry, my bad! Please forgive me! I didn't think about it that way, I just thought I could handle any problematic persons by myself!"

It's also better to not bring up the fact that we barely know each other. Yandere's tend to delude themselves if their target denies any attraction to them. Plus, she's every otaku's wet dream and any denial coming from me would be a complete lie.

"…"

Still silent. Better throw in something extra.

"After this movie I'll take you off world so we can spend a few months together. In that time, Tamamo will be the only woman for me. All right?"

"Eh? One more time, please? I mean, can you say that again?" Eh, is she blushing and embarrassed from what I've said.

… Shit! That IS embarrassing! Irina, I think this it the time where you can ask your god to kill me now. Although I highly doubt he will grant me this mercy.

I repeat the sentence.

"Eeeeeekkkk! SUCCESS! YESYESYES! ALL OF MY YES!"

I am so thankful I set up all those spells beforehand. She squeals, and then begins bouncing up and down with unrestrained joy.

Thank goodness the cinema is still showing the advertisements. The only ones distracted by Tamamo's jumping around are the ones not affected by my muggle repelling spells, i.e. family and friends.

"I-Issei! Master! That means, "be my wife" right? Why, why didn't I buy a phone to record that video proof? I would have played it in a continuous loop to bed and as I wake up every night."

I don't have the heart to interrupt or say anything to refute what she said.

Talk about fastest relationship progression in the world. What is this? Some Hollywood action movie where a single day romance becomes a life commitment?

"Ah, once I find a way to copy memories I'll frame up the moment Master said those words to me and put it up as a memorial to myself and preserve it for all eternity."

Must. Resist. Urge. To hide.

I sent a mental 'help' to Okita. She sends back a 'Good luck!'

NOOOOOOO! Why have you forsaken me?

"Master! You're not taking this back right?"

I nod in affirmation quickly. Best get this over with.

"YESSSSS! Husband, get! Lifetime Wish fulfilled! It's time to exchange my lifetime happiness points for rewards!"

No Tamamo, this isn't The Sims.

As if that wasn't enough she invaded my lap and started to snuggle with me throughout the movie.

OK. I actually have no complaints about that.

But Okita, why you no help?

'She'll annoy me less once you do her.' Et tu, Okita?

As such, I was pleasantly distracted throughout the movie that I missed out parts of the plot. Which was replaced with PLOT, but yeah, one's better than the other.

But now… where should we go?


	27. Chapter 26 and a half: Troubled Hearts

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far guys. I apologise but I'm not extremely familiar with the Rosario + Vampire story line and I don't think a high school setting would fit for Tamamo's lovey-dovey vacation so that's out. As for Inuyasha I think there's way too much filler and long plot lines for me to get through so I'm sorry about that. So… Highschool of the Dead, Gensokyo and the Marvel Cinematic Universe are places I'm a little more familiar with. Along with Zero no Tsukaima, Worm, Madoka, Naruto, Bleach, Medaka Box (But Ajimu Najimi is there so NOPE!), Code Geass which I'm more familiar with.

This is just a short chapter with a quick trip to Gensokyo, buying up a certain grimoire.

Next chapter will be the rest of the vacation. A semi-serious fight between Issei and a Master of Mana. Rias's stuff and a bit on the wider dangers of the multiverse. (Cough, R.O.B.'s, OP SI's)

Just to let you guys know, I have just made another story which you can get to from my profile. If you're familiar with Worm and its CYOA then you would know that the original CYOA was pretty overpowered. Hence, the story was an examination of what happens to an OP Self-Insert when they are sent to a much… different world. In addition to what happens to a world filled with monsters and magical girls if someone that overpowered lands in there. The story will also be featuring Skitter, Tattletale and Contessa shenanigans in a Kyubey-ripoff infested magical world. But yeah… It's basically a mash up crack fic of various CYOA's, tropes, plot lines, or powers I find interesting. But beware the near tentacle rape scene…

**Chapter 26.5: Troubled Hearts**

"How can you possibly call that Magic? Look at it! There is absolutely no flash or destructive power in this kind of magic! Hell, I pity you so much for even practicing this lame magic!" The curly blonde hair witch mocks my use of [Reinforcement] magecraft in a condescending manner.

I pay it no particular mind. It's not like she could use any other magic other than destructive magic.

Tamamo, who is standing behind me, looked ready to skin her alive.

"Look, technically it's called Magecraft and its magic from a different world. Magic is a lot more subtle there. But it can be flashy, overload this and-" I threw the reinforced pencil at some rock which resulted in the rock blowing up.

"Pfft! Hahaha!" She laughs at the small size of the explosion.

"Ha… Look, it's a perfectly legitimate type of magic if used on yourself and powerful magical weapons. I mean honestly, your flashy magic could easily be dodged in any real battle involving extra-dimensional beings." I defended.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like we have to worry about that with Yukari Yakumo handling things. Honestly, your irrational opinion on using as little magic as needed reminds me of Alice too much."

"Right, whatever. So since you're not interested in [Reinforcement] that means I can cross off Broken Phantasm spell cards of the list then."

"Wait a minute! That actually sounds like it has a lot of firepower!"

"It's about overloading magical weapons based on legends and blowing them up."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

After nuking some forest no one actually cared about and putting that sequence of [Tracing] and [Reinforcement] into a spell card we finally managed to finalise a deal.

"All right, [True Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads], [Caladbolg], [Caladbolg II],[Caliburn], an Intelligent Device from Mid-Childa, 500 Kg of gold, and a dozen Mario Mushrooms for your Grimoire."

"Yes, yes, now gimme!"

"Done! Thanks!"

Finally! A half day of negotiations later I finally have it! It was pretty difficult to store those attacks into special 'usable by anyone' spell cards along with providing weapon replica's, but it worked out in the end thanks to bullshit Fuinjutsu.

"Whew! Tamamo, there you are!"

"Mmmmm….." She glares angrily at me.

"Now that I have The Grimoire of Marisa I now have unparalleled fire power and will now be able to learn various kinds of magic by dissecting Marisa's notes on all the other spell cards!" I excitedly say.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked.

"Hm? Tamamo has been following you all day."

"Yes, that's obvious enough. But surely you didn't just stare at me all day while I was hammering a deal?"

"Tamamo did exactly that."

I sigh.

"Come on. Work with me here Tamamo. We came here to take a break after a nice relaxing grand tour of Planet Popstar, we had loads of fun but you didn't seem to make any friends."

"Tamamo doesn't care about making friends with inhabitants that only like a good's night sleep."

"That's beside the point. The point is that you're wasting time by not going off to do your own thing even after you agreed to let me to a little business today."

"You went to see other women."

"For business only. Where's that trust you showed me for the past few weeks?"

"There were no pretty women to catch your eye back on those planets."

"Tamamo…" Damn she's a handful at times. I would have thought that bringing her to the Hakurei Shrine where Yokai hang out often would have helped her socialise with people other than me.

I kept the Grimoire in my inventory and walked towards my fox fiancé. She starts to avoid my gaze. I don't intend to let her do so.

"Come on. Talk to me. What really happened?"

"… The other Yokai were mean to me." … That, seems rather unusual.

"I'm pretty sure you would normally just retaliate back."

"They said terrible things about me being involved with a human."

"Well… they do need conflict with humans to survive so our situation in this world would be counted as weird."

"Muu… And I couldn't blast them apart because of that stupid shrine maiden. So I came to find you and you were getting along so well with that little witch."

"I was just trying to be nice. And I wasn't getting along that well… I mean, she's pretty insane. Even compared to the usual insanity I deal with on a daily basis."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She finally looked at me, albeit a little angrily.

"It means you brighten up my day every time with your contagious energy and beautiful smile."

"Eh?" Aww, she's blushing. I think I'm getting quite decent at this.

I smile and place a hand on her cheek. Gently moving my hand down to her chin, I then began lifting up her head to bring it closer to my face.

"I don't perceive time like others. I have to use a lot of skills and put in a lot of effort to enjoy life like a normal person would. But you… you're one of those special people that make it so much easier to be happy."

I kissed her then. It wasn't my first kiss with her, but I try not to give them too liberally considering that it's one of the more intimate gestures that we were ready for at our current relationship level.

I used the [Kaleidoscope] and brought us to a more scenic and romantic destination.

There are just so many worlds with a nice summer festival that ends with fireworks in the night.

Perhaps If I didn't have a memory partition actively filtering out my thoughts of my other wife I would have given more thought back to my first kiss with Okita as it was also during festival like this.

"Issei…it's unfair how you take away my anger so easily." She says as she snuggles into my chest.

"Hm? Then it's good that I'm a dirty cheater. Because an angry Tamamo isn't a happy Tamamo. And I like my Tamamo super happy."

"Mmm… I'm trying but I just can't help to get so… so jealous. I'm sorry, even though I love you and know how you're like it's still hard to stop myself."

"It's fine. If I have to be honest it makes me feel super valuable you know."

"… You know, Issei. I… and all the people you care about truly do care about you in their own way."

"That's rather odd of you to include others." I note jokingly.

"It's because… you needed to hear that. I've read some things, in those light novels and, I'm worried that you don't value yourself enough."

"… I think that's a rather common problem among main characters, haha." I laugh self-depreciatingly.

"And you don't even deny it."

"I, no, you're right. I won't deny it. And also I've been preparing for any eventuality. So… I know that I will be putting myself in harm's way and If I die-"

"I'll go to wherever you are and drag you back to the world of the living. Even if I have to go back to be a Goddess for it."

But that will mean you won't be my Tamamo any longer, and you know that. If she were to reach all nine tails then she'll essentially be the deification of the sun rather than the facet known as Tamamo-no-Mae.

I don't say any of that. It's not something we want to think about.

I hug her tightly and stroke her head gently.

Even now there are so many threats so far above me that I dare not fight against.

Perhaps if I was younger and more reckless I would have no qualms challenging them. But now that I have so much to lose… I worry so much more and I'm so afraid.

Just being in the Gensokyo was actually nerve-wracking and I thank my LUK stat that none of the powerful beings there interrupted my dealings and time there.

So for now, all I could do was accept Tamamo's resolution.


	28. Chapter 27: Pre-Vacation

AN: Some notes on Power Levels that might be relevant later (Vs Battles): Izayoi is at the very least Tier 4 up to Mid-Tier 3, Kaguya from Naruto is Tier 5, Madara is a Tier lower than her, Issei is Tier 5 and At Max a Low Tier 4 (With All his Chakra),Othinus from A Certain Magical Index is at most High-Tier 2, Gilgamesh at Max Power is High-Tier 5 aside from physical speed and strength, Amaterasu (Tamamo) is roughly equal to Gilgamesh.

Hence, the current Tamamo is around Tier 6 – low Tier 5. Although she can be Faster than Light with certain uses of her magic. While Issei would be stronger than almost everyone in the DXD verse, quite a lot of the Gods and Dragon Gods have HAX weapons and concepts attached to them. Ophis would have infinite HP regen and Mana while Issei would need at most ten minutes to recharge. Although he could just use the [Kaleidoscope] to cut the time needed to a handful of seconds.

Yakumo Yukari would be weaker physically but stronger conceptually and mentally when compared with Issei due to her calculation speed and border manipulation. Which is why Issei's plan was to GTFO as soon as possible.

Scion/Zion is at LEAST High Tier 5 but with HAX SCIENCE based powers. Plus, he's multidimensional and would be too difficult to kill with Issei's current power level.

Servants are normally Tier 7-8, with some higher and lower than that.

Canon-wise, Rias after hell loads of power-ups and training would be Tier 8. Essentially Orochimaru's level albeit weaker physically and experience wise. I'm planning for Rias to reach this level pretty much right after some training. Kokabiel is slightly above Tier 8. Azazel is a Tier above Kokabiel, around 6-7.

In terms of normal stats without Chakra, Issei is Tier 7-8. Reinforced with Prana/Mana and minimum Chakra, Tier 6-7. With a lot of Chakra, Anywhere from Low Tier 4 to 6 depending on how much he has and is using at the time. However, to use Low Tier 4 and high Tier 5 levels of power he will run out of Chakra quickly (Or in one attack) due to using huge amounts of it. Boosting DOES increase his Chakra Levels temporarily but will also eventually drain it faster than his recovery speed. Increasing his base stats will do WONDERS in letting him maximise the benefits of [Reinforcement] and [Chakra Usage] in buffing his stats.

Fun Fact: Sephiroth (See Super Nova) is stronger than Issei at his maximum. Same case with Max Power Cloud. Albeit, none of them have more 'utility' skills compared with Issei who has Banbutsu Sozo, aka Hax Creation skill. With Boosted Gear he might stand a chance although both Cloud and Sephiroth can move at FTL+ so even then it's a tough battle.

I put this out since the fight I envisioned extended to something off a much larger scale with bonus multi-stage bosses so yeah…

Chapter 26.6 Pre-Vacation

Issei's clone conversations (Pre-Vacation)

Thank you Wizards and Witches! (You too Rowling!) For creating the wondrous Muggle Repelling and Compulsion charms. Once again, magic saves the day.

Why? Because Magic helps prevents muggles from noticing anything strange with a pink-haired kitsune/goddess, a pinkish blonde haired kimono clad woman and a blonde-haired blue eyed elf lady shopping for clothes in a shopping mall.

Good thing Kushina really doesn't attract as much attention… ok, that's a complete lie. She's more 'normal' in a sense. But having bloody long red hair isn't doing much in not attracting attention. She's only less noticeable because her clothing choice is a lot more 'normal' than everyone else's. Thank you Kishimoto, for making the Narutoverse very inconsistent in technology and fashion stages of development!

"Issei, which types of jeans should I get? There's um, skinny, slim fit and normal fit. What's the difference?" Tuka asked me while holding up several pairs of jeans.

"Get all of them. Skinny would look the best on you because of your long legs. The differences between slim fit and normal fit don't matter aside from your comfort, in my opinion." I reply honestly.

There isn't a different answer I can give when it's a beautiful, tall, blonde elf trying on clothes that always seem to look good on her no matter what.

Unfortunately it shows less skin, but on the other hand, it shows less skin to everyone else. Which makes me feel strangely relieved.

I feel someone tapping my back to get my attention. It's Okita.

"Issei! Issei! Why do these jeans have so many cuts on it? Why does the shop sell damaged clothes?" She questioned me in a curiously cute manner. Such is one of the questions that pop up when you have someone from a different era as a wife.

"It's well, fashion. I'm not an expert, um…"

"Master! Does this look good on me?" Tamamo interrupts and gets between Okita and I while trying on a pink and white striped sweater and… did she forget to get an undershirt or is she deliberately wearing only a pink brassiere under there while deliberately shoving her cleavage in my face?

[Sha Nagba Imuru] confirms that it's the latter.

I completely approve. Although I don't show it too much…

"Anything would look good on someone as cute as you." I say smoothly with a smile.

"Kyyyyaaaa!" Oi, Tamamo, please don't squeal like that in public. I didn't exactly account for sound exclusion in those charms.

"But I don't want any other men seeing you walking around like that so cover yourself. While you're at it, please explain to Okita why jeans that look worned and cut are fashionable."

"Anything for you Master!"

Yes, yes, you do that.

To think that back in my middle school years, I was excited just by looking at a mannequin wearing underwear for show. Now I'm having it showed in my face by someone I just met the day before and constantly by my own wife.

How times have changed…

Yes, how things have changed… and how my priorities have changed so greatly…

I was brought out of my musings when Kushina grabbed my hand and dragged me to another part of the clothing store.

Oh, it's the skirts section. Oh no, what can I possibly say to balance my desires for more skin while not sounding like a pervert?

Please [Sha Nagba Imuru] sensei! Guide me!

Elsewhere…

"Cigar? It's Gurkha." My fedora wearing weapon's tester offers as he himself was puffing away on one himself while he was sitting on a pile of stray devil corpses. The Evil Pieces already teleported back to their 'owner's' or what counts as an 'owner's' vicinity back in the Underworld.

"My wife has Tuberculosis and hates it. I'm more than certain she'll hate it if I get lung cancer." I say dryly.

"Ha! As if you can't heal or replace your lungs! And besides, think of it this way, you could gain some EXP for some disease resistance or something like that." Dohnaseek retorts as he deliberately talks and releases the smoke in my direction.

I held my breath for the moment.

"I suppose you have a point. But where did you get the money for one of the most expensive cigar brands again?"

"You do realise you pay in gold bars and a full suitcase of cash?" He answers my question with amusement.

"Money is a footnote of a footnote to me." I casually reply.

"Lucky you."

I took the cigar anyways and lit it up with a small [Fire] spell. I could have used Chakra to do it, but I already maxed chakra control so I decided to get back to focusing on magic.

It didn't feel as hot as I expected as I inhaled it into my lungs. I suppose it's due to my higher levels of Endurance. It felt like my lungs were wrapped in a warm blanket.

A title pops up. I dismiss it immediately since they aren't useful other than making smoking more pleasurable.

I take out the cigar from my mouth and exhale.

It was rather good.

"Oh? That's a rare smile. That's what I call enjoying life." Dohnaseek said surprisingly jovially. "When I'm not busy killing something or writing." There goes the happiness.

I don't focus on the killing bit since he doesn't actually do it without good reason.

"You write?"

"Yeah. I like writing war drama's. Did you know I infiltrated different army branches and fought with them on occasion? I was there for both World Wars and the Vietnam War. Sided with the allies for the world wars but I picked the Vietcong for the Vietnam War."

"Really? Tell me more. Most of my memories are one man army slaughters or Guerilla style warfare. Was it tough in the trenches?"

"It was damn tough. You won't believe how shitty the food is. I mean, 'Yellow Soup'? We didn't even know what kind of soup we ate on occasion. Everyone was begging for just a bit of salt and pepper… in a rather polite way, they were British, after all."

We talked for ours as I had another shadow clones grab the corpses of the stray devils for SCIENCE.

Elsewhere…with Asia

"Wa! Asia-chan! Amazing, you're so fast!"

"Asia-chan! NICE!"

"So cute and so fit… *Sniff*"

Essentially the sentiments of the student population at Kuoh. A mix of amazement, encouragement and a tinge of jealously.

Some thought Asia was pretty much their recent transfer student's sister due to their similar hair and eyes. But then again, they had very different last names so that was thrown out of the window.

At least that was the case until they learnt that Asia was also staying at Issei's place along with Aria (Arturia). The Perverted Duo banged their heads and cursed their friend who had abandoned them to a slightly lonelier life in high school when they learnt of this.

"Ehehe… I didn't know I was that fit either." Asia meekly replied while pressing her fingers together shyly.

She didn't really exercise a day of her life but having the Caster Card used to revive her had buffed her physical stats to roughly 5-10 times that of a normal human.

She was feeling a little guilty about that.

As she was changing out of her gym clothes in the locker room she felt someone tap her shoulder.

It was Aika Kiryuu, one of Issei's friends.

"Don't worry too much about 'cheating' when it comes to these things. Everyone in the ORC does it blatantly. All you have to do is not sign up for any national teams and everyone's ok with it."

Asia nodded. She supposed that sounded reasonable and legal.

"Alright. Thank you so much. I had been feeling rather guilty about it through the whole lesson."

"No problem. Although…" Aika trailed off before grinning and grabbing Asia's breasts from behind.

"W-Wha… What are you…" Asia yelped a little in surprise as her a locker shook strangely for a moment.

"Hmm? Congratulations. Looks like they're still growing." Aika says approvingly which caused Asia's face to heat up.

A locker somewhere shakes a little more to no one's notice.

Except for the two girls who happen to be nearer to the locker.

"Hey, Katase. Did that locker just jump up out of the wall a little?" Murayama the kendo club captain asked her best friend.

"Murayama, are you sure you drank enough water?"

"I so did drink enough water. Doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Hmm, I guess SO!" Katase yelled as she opened the locket with a relatively violent amount of violent force.

A soft 'pop' sound was followed by a cloud of white smoke which quickly cleared away from inside the locker.

"Huh! Almost thought Ise would be there… seems like some weird prank." Katase remarked dryly.

"Yeah… hiding in a locker always seemed like something he would do. We see him every other day but I kind of miss having him at school." Her friend said a little wistfully.

"If it's any locker he'll be hiding in it'll be the locker of whichever girl who has the biggest breasts." Aika remarked.

"Ha? Really?" Asia wondered out loud.

All the girls in the room nodded in together with an eerily amount of synchronicity.

Asia pouted a little. "Still growing… still growing…" She murmured quietly, but loud enough in the silence for it to echo a little in the room.

"Asia, follow Murayama and Katase back to the classroom for lunch alright? I have to make a private call." Aika says as they left the changing room.

"Eh? Alright. See you later."

Asia didn't see Aika walk into the trees and kicked a shrub which grunted a little.

"Aren't you taking this protection thing a little too far? I know you weren't exactly peeking but hiding in a locker room? Really?" She said to the shrub.

"As if I can take the chance when there's a high-class douchebag after Asia." Shrub Issei responded. The shrub transformation was rather last minute after he apparated and used chakra smoke in the locker to buy a little time.

"Hmm? Can't fault you for that but… you could have just asked and hid in my locker you know?"

"Is… Is that an invitation I can take up next time?"

"Still the same old pervert. Help yourself."

"O-Oh… Uh, this counts as um, flirting right?"

"Obviously…" Aika drawled. "Since you've become so bold now that you've actually got off something other than your own hand-" "Hey!" Issei silently protests to no avail.

"You might as well do us both a favour since you're not actually THAT dense anymore."

"In my defence, I was the designated harem protagonist of a light novel."

"So I should blame the editors then? Whatever works I guess… two clones after school. Gym storage room."

Shrub Issei turned it's leaves red in some strange plant type of blush. He knew they probably wouldn't go all the way right at the get go but…

His main thoughts were "Fuck Yeah!" and "It's probably not cheating if everyone expects it right?"

Asia was picked up after school by a strangely happy Issei who was slightly jealous that he wouldn't be the ones doing something lewd.

Oblivious to his confused feelings and troubled by her own. Asia decided to ask something on her mind.

"Issei. I-if it's not too much trouble. Um, can you help my breasts grow?"

The clone had no regrets. While seeing an innocent Christian girl he cared about greatly 'corrupted' in such a manner would have him seething normally… his sense of arousal had pretty much been educated by all the nun fetishes that the Japanese H-game industries had anyways so he was rather delighted in having part of his more immoral fantasies being satisfied.

"U-uh, yeah, but Asia, please don't ask that kind of… private type of question in front of the general public."

Sadly Asia had chosen right after school where students were leaving to have asked that question.

On a completely different part of town Issei's clone was being totally hypocritical…

"All right. I think that the whole Spaghetti Kiss thing does not actually work well when the food is bad." Mittelt grumbled.

"If you wanted to try it we could have done it in the privacy of our home instead of a family restaurant." Issei joins her in complaining about that epic fail of a romance trope attempt.

"The point of it was to do it in a restaurant setting." Mittelt sighs with regret.

For her, having a completely willing handsome boss and friend to indulge her this way is essentially allowing her to live out whatever fantasies she gets from all her trashy romance novels.

Still, things don't always go great.

"Let's try something more local. Kabe-don?" She suggested.

Issei shakes his head. "I may be possessive which would fit the bill of a guy cornering a girl next to a wall but…I get the feeling I may accidentally shake a building if I did try that."

"Huh. How about an Accidental Kiss?"

"You do realise when I'm this tall and this powerful there is practically zero chance of that kind of thing happening considering our vast differences?"

"Well… let me try something." Mittelt says and throws her wallet down on the floor.

Issei stares at it. She stares at it.

Issei rolls his eyes and reached down to pick it up. Mittelt kisses him as he lifts his head from picking the wallet up.

After a few seconds Issei moved to remove himself but the blonde girl wraps her hands around his back.

It lasted longer than their usual test kisses.

"U-uh, options for romance with humans are sort of limited in the Grigori and most Fallen Angels are kind of nomadic since we carry out all sorts of missions and… what I'm asking is if you'll have me as I am? I know I'm not strong, talented, driven or anything that special but…"

Issei silences her with another kiss.

"Mittelt. I'm just a simple guy that wants to make people happy. Especially women, and more than that, I want to make the people I care about happy. The thing about love is that if anything, it's meant to be unconditional. And if anything, it takes time to build. So if you want it, we'll see how it goes."

She blushed brightly before flipping herself to his back and hugging him from behind. Their considerable height differences left her hanging on to him.

"I would like that… a lot. That wasn't as sappy as I thought it would be but… I guess it reminded me a little of what the older Fallen Angels always talked about when they talked about our collective Father's love for everyone."

Issei couldn't help but be humbled and flattered at the same time in being compared to someone that made more marks across the world than him.

"One of the things they always reminisced on was that 'We love because He first loved us.' The Fallen may hate a lot of things and shit on a lot of the things that our Father in Heaven did but I get the feeling that particular message always sticks no matter how far you fall." She said profoundly in which Issei nodded in a contemplative manner.

Elsewhere back in the manor…

"Shirou… are you done yet?" Caren said in a bored manner as she played Pokemon in Shirou's forge.

"Almost there Caren." The eleven year old boy replied as he was hammering away. Sweating heavily due to the heat, drenching his naked upper body which somehow had developed a six pack at his age.

It's a good thing he didn't attend school or he would have gotten fan girls after the first swimming lesson. An Uchiha in another dimension would have gotten fan girls even without that but Shirou wasn't angsty enough to be on that level.

"Ha. Almost there? Don't kid yourself. Those runes you tried incorporating are shoddily done and the Adamantium isn't spread out across the blade evenly enough." The red-clad former Counter Guardian and servant to Shirou Emiya mocked across the room.

"Tch. Teme." Shirou muttered the phrase he copied of Madara when he occasionally trained under the man as he grudgingly accepted the advice.

He knew that EMIYA liked goading him after just a few minutes of being left with his older alternate self. But on the other hand, EMIYA was pretty Tsundere about it since he was always helpful about his insults.

As for EMIYA, he was still trying to figure out this younger and different him. He was very different from what he remembered of his old self but with his different origins he could already see a similar but different path laid out…

Still, he would have to wait a while to see what's most important to the young boy. Everyone else, his ideals, his family… or was it just his sister?

EMIYA would have to wait and see. Until then, he'll probably fall into his old habits and be an overbearing mother on everyone.

Elsewhere…

Issei had split up into more clones as the girls went to do shopping individually. Okita and Tamamo had hit it off when it came to food and clothes, considering that they were from the older eras of Japan they had common ground on that front.

"Issei. What's that instrument called?"

"It's a Saxophone."

"What's that one?"

"Trombone."

"Which one should I get?"

"All of them. I can afford it." Issei suggested. He could carry everything too since he ccould just stuff it in my [Inventory] and 'convince' the clerk that there was nothing unusual.

"I know but… I said I was trying to repay you for everything you've done for me and my father when you saved us but, you've only been giving me more and more things to owe you." Tuka said guiltily.

Issei sighed. "Tuka, I'm a busy person, and just having you around to talk to is plenty of a reward for a previously unsociable and unlikable person like myself." Issei says in a self-depreciating manner while being a little amused that he had always would have wanted to talk to a pretty elf woman.

"But you've been playing with my children, teaching them the arts, teaching them how to have fun and enjoy life like how you've been doing for centuries…" Yeah, she's like, seriously old when compared to everyone else sans Dohnaseek and MAYBE EMIYA.

"And that's important to me. You're like their bigger sister, and you help me relax a lot. With the music you played over the years, what you've thought my children… so don't think you haven't earned anything I want to gift to you."

Issei swore he say her ears twitched upwards as she smiled in response and nodded gratefully. He also thought his heart may have malfunctioned and skipped a beat.

Later back at the mansion… before Issei had left and after he recalled most of his clones that were in his home dimension

"Hey, Issei-sensei! How was your day?" Kushina smugly asked her teacher, best (And one of her only) friend and pranking buddy. Yes, that's me, the guy who's busy incorporating quite a lot of his clones memories (Aside from the ones off world) on a couch before getting dragged off on a vacation with his soon to be new wife after only a day of meeting her.

"It would be a lot better if you weren't taking so much pleasure of the fact that my name rhymes with sensei." I retorted.

I grinned in short-lived triumph as she puffed up angrily like a Toma- red coloured fruit/vegetable that she hates being compared to.

"Grr! You know what I mean! You know!" Her rather immense chakra making her hair very animated.

If I was a woman I would be rather concerned as I was Japanese and any tendril like appendages in Japan is never a good thing.

But I'm a guy so it's not too bad.

"Yeah. Yeah. Good one. I learnt my lesson in taking for granted the joys of social interactions and leaving it to shadow clones." I responded slightly dismissively. Before settling to a more serious expression. "Really, I do."

"… Great. I know it was a prank but… I was pretty angry when I saw you doing it a lot. Back ho- at the Elemental nations you mostly used your real body for the people you really knew but here…" Kushina commented seriously.

I noted that she's trying not to think of her home world as her home for some reason.

She also noted that she only noticed my habit when I'm here in this world, where I have more people I care about it than at the Elemental Nations where everyone I care about is either in Hashirama's and Mito's home (Madara is crashing there) or on my floating island.

I nodded in understanding while motioning for her to continue.

"It's just that… I thought you weren't appreciating what you have. I mean, the peace here…"

She… she has a good point and I think I get what she means…

"Our world is, no, was constantly at war until you changed it. I wanted to enjoy every peaceful day while I still could. The world was… flawed in a way where death is a worry every day of your life. But over here, it's the reverse. With you and your family, it's the reverse of the way things worked. For you, it was peaceful until something came to break that peace while for me, it was a time where peace was just an illusion and that war was always right outside the door."

As she was getting more emotional and torn up on thinking of the Elemental Nations I pulled her to join me on the couch and sat her on my lap. She was tall for a thirteen year old, and her hair had definitely followed the height ratio and grown with her.

She paused for a while and then she relaxed into my chest as she calmed down.

"And then you came. You changed that world and I wanted to meet you so badly. To thank you but… I uh, was kind of shy and didn't really know how to go about it. So I kind of tried to prank your ass off. You know!" She scratched her head sheepishly.

I laughed softly. I never really did ask about her real reasons since I considered her harmless. Well, more like I never wanted to think about it during that busy period.

"I think I thought that since you're doing all this we were kind of similar. As in, we both wanted peace and you kind of looked really… well, lonely. Despite the people around you I thought you were still lonely. I never had any friends so I thought we were really alike. Now that I think back at it, it was mainly your 'god' excuse that made me think you were lonely and that I needed to become a 'goddesses' to kind of make friends with you. Eheh!"

"That… is the most nonsensical and yet one of the most touching things I've heard outside of love confessions." I remarked sincerely.

"Eh!? Really?!" She starts fidgeting awkwardly before settling down again. "Anyway! So, I beat up those weaklings at the tournament. Became your student, then I really saw who and what you really were and I liked it. I like your family, the people you cared about. I like with Okita-sensei would try to convert me to Dangonism instead of the Holy Ramen and how she teaches me swordsmanship. I like how Caren occasionally tries to turn a prank against me, and how she usually succeeds…"

Wait what?

"I like my fellow red-head as we have fun throwing weapons at each other and talked about the strangeness of having a different hair colour in a foreign country. I like learning to play the flute from Tuka-sensei and learning how to use a bow from her."

Stereotypical Centuries old elven bow master…

"I was both scared and eager to learn from the greatest shinobi there was… but, what I really loved was how much you cared for peace and for everyone you loved. And when you brought me with you here I was scared that you changed. You were treating this world like a war zone, even though I knew you were going to have more responsibilities here I never thought you would just casually treat the people you care about as second place to well… everything else."

Ah, the crux of the matter. Using Shadow clones for the people I care about made Kushina believed I didn't value the people I'm closest to as much as my goals.

"To be fair, if this was me before I had went on my vigilante spree and before I picked up Shirou and started to appreciate what I do… before I started to care more for the people I work and care for… then… you would be spot on. But…" I admitted. "But that's not the case anymore. I want to live my life to the fullest and I realised that I can't do that without being proud of myself a little. And if it's anything I learnt from the people around me, it's that what really matters to me it the happiness of my precious people. I learnt my lesson, but I'm always learning new lessons, so thank you Kushina. You're on my list of precious people that have taught me an important life lesson."

Up there with my parents (Unconditional love and support), Shirou (Joy), Asia (The good in others, although I still doubt my own) and Okita (Undying Loyalty).

I had a feeling that Tamamo would be teaching me an important life lesson in the future. But really, I had to come to terms with my deplorable actions after my vigilante spree and my parents reassured me. Shirou reminded me that I was fighting not for some greater good, but for the 'happiness' of those around me. Asia reminded me that 'men are still good' by living by example, and through our shared reassurances with one another. Okita proved unwavering loyalty and love by acting without complaint and without rest when she was by my side all the time and took care of the children without me really asking for her to do so. And now Kushina is uses a Prank-Therapy-no-Jutsu no kick me into remembering to put my loved ones first.

We were both quiet for a while. I hope I didn't say anything too awkward.

"So, uh, haha, that means I'm the sensei now right?" Kushina awkwardly breaks the silence.

I used the Uchiha forehead flick in response.

"You wished kid."

"I'm not a child! You know!" She crossed her arms in protest while not facing me.

Although, if she really was angry… shouldn't she get off my lap?


	29. Chapter 28: I posed as an Alien!

AN: Wider multiverse mini lecture. Crossover with my other new fic a little. Issei meets an OP character and gets some Protagonist powers. Most of the powers come from Medaka Box. Next chapter will be back to Highschool DXD volume two.

**Chapter 28: I posed as an alien!**

We had arrived in a random world after going through some relaxing scenic and peaceful worlds. The type of worlds where we could just enjoy a simple life by building a cabin somewhere and live off the land. We did that for a two weeks where we spent time together getting to know each other more intimately and personally. Learning each other's habits, each other's interests and generally indulging each other.

"This city… is weird…" Tamamo murmured as she took in the sights of what seemed to be an endless cityscape.

Despite the skycrapers and other high rise buildings the skies were rather clear. Heck, this place was completely weird. Electricity doesn't seem to be running normally… since my [Kaleidoscope] skill extends my perception to alternate worlds and through time I was able to find out that the city we were in had multiple small portals that opened up to … a more stable and grounded world.

"Huh. It looks like we arrived in some magical hub world." I tell my wife-to-be.

"Heh? It's like that, isn't it? Ah, Master! There are a lot of magical forces at work here. Lots of magic …both corrupting and peaceful, there's also quite an amount of divine magic spread out."

"Good job Tamamo. I'm not that great at sensing so I appreciate the initiative, so thanks again."

"Yosh! I have that on record!"

"Please don't tell me you're actively recording everything I say."

"I'm not recording everything my dear husband is saying in hopes I manage to record every compliment I hear." She says with a smile while completely disregarding the intent of my words.

"… Let's get the hell out of this city. I don't think we should stay in this world too long. I would rather not deal with the attention of annoying powerful beings." I say and send a chakra pulse to find the closest portal.

Or, at least, I was about to do so until I was interrupted.

"Such as myself?" Someone says with an amused tone.

I turn around and found myself face to face with a… human. Average looking Asian, aside from the well-hidden muscles under the black trench coat… Damn, the guy looks like me and dresses like me, except well, he's not the Japanese type of Asian.

Not Korean, not Thai, not… exactly Chinese, but close. I've been studying up a lot of subjects and I narrowed down his features somewhat…

[Observe]… failed. It flat out failed.

[Sha Nagba Imuru] somewhat works. I have the feeling that he's powerful, immensely so, the type that would equal the First Gamer… probably.

The Noble Phantasm gives me a sense that he's innately a good person. Relatively 'new' to his powers, yet, he's reasonably responsible with it. Selfish to an extent, but he's done great good with his powers. On the other hand, he won't coddle people despite being capable of it.

Before Tamamo springs into action I place myself between them to protect Tamamo just in case. And well, make sure she doesn't strike first.

I think I kind of made it worse because Tamamo is getting distracted by comparing me to some white knight archetype character. I know that because [Sha Nagba Imuru] sensei tells me so.

I mentally communicate to Tamamo all that I learnt about the man through our mental link.

"I would think so." I answered him. I decided to take a leap of faith and introduced myself.

"Hyoudou Issei. And this is my second wife-to-be Tamamo."

His eyes widen briefly, and then he breaks out a childish grin.

"Nice! Anyways, nice to meet you two! I would give my name but I'm stuck in this world for a century so I'm avoiding giving my real name because of all that 'True Name' bullshit. I'm overpowered but I rather be safe than sorry. Call me Santa for now. Oh, and uh, can you give me your autograph?"

He proceeds to materialise some Highschool DxD novels, Blu-rays, posters, and an action figure of me with the Boosted Gear materialised.

I feel strange for being recognised this way. I didn't think I did anything particularly heroic yet aside from fixing up the Elemental nations.

"Ah, sure. Santa right? Any preferences?"

"Sign it as Oppai Dragon."

"… Okay."

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' A voice protests from inside my head.

"Ddraig, what's wrong?" I say outloud as I sign 'Oppai Dragon' on to a poster where I'm facing what seems to be Ddraig's rival.

'NNNOOOOOOOO! Please, stop! Don't desecrate my great name anymore!'

"Honey? What's that brutish dragon talking about now?" Tamamo asked me while keeping an eye on Santa.

"My great name being desecrated, something something."

"Silly proud dragons."

"I know right?"

"Uh, by the way, mind if you come to my place? I do owe you for the autographs and because I sort of copied some of your [Gamer] powers to add on to my copy." Santa asks awkwardly.

I think I should feel angrier about that but I get the sense he's a good guy so I nodded.

In a blink of an eye, Tamamo and I were teleported into a mansion. My spatial awareness tells me it's in the 'real world' that's anchored to that hub city.

"So… this is the Worm CYOA. I got caught up with it and I'm sort of stuck in another CYOA which stuck me with a female counterpart of myself for a century or so in this world after I killed that giant space whale. Tell you what. I'll give you a super awesome power and a run down on the multiverse scene for powerful dimension travellers and we can call it even. Hows that?"

"That's very generous."

"Really? Well, I never was one for bargaining. I think I always sympathised with the sellers and I'm often impatient when it comes to shopping so, haha, I guess that comes off as generous."

"Ok then. Tamamo, lighten up will you. I get the sense he's trustworthy through that Noble Phantasm." I say to Tamamo who relaxes but instead hugs and clings to me as if to guard my body.

"Noble Phantasm? Ah, oh right, Sha Nagba Imuru! Damn, looks like I still have to improve my concept based clairvoyance blocking power. I thought for sure it was powerful enough already." He snapped his fingers.

Tamamo and I found ourselves suddenly sitting on a very comfy couch in front of a television with lots of chocolate and an iced… chocolate malt drink in front of us.

I squashed the feeling of helplessness. This is what it's like dealing with someone crazy overpowered.

The man turns on the television and shows a picture that says 'Worm CYOA'.

"Alright, first off. These are the powers I picked and somehow got due to some R.O.B. That's Random Omniscient Being, I ended up going through an entire Bureau and got dumped on Earth Bet. I jumped ship with the Kaleidoscope, brought about world peace, enjoyed life, saved Earth Bet, hunted Entities, then got dumped in this dimension and I'm about to get married to myself." He explains while cycling through some slides that detail his extreme overpoweredness.

Legend – He's entire being is entwined with energy on fundamental levels. He can fire light beams that can do essentially anything from freezing, disintegration, homing etc… at millions of blasts per second. Each of them can vaporise a mountain. He can reach the speed of light at an instant and get FASTER for every second he's flying at a straight line. Regenerative powers by turning himself into energy and more powers.

Kaleidoscope – GG nuff said. Any manipulation of space and time could be done easily.

Inspired Inventor – Exactly the power I want but sadly out of my reach. I mean, superhuman scientific specialties and skills on demand? That's overpowered. I can easily help people achieve transhumanism with reproducible super tech. Heck, that kind of power can even allow me to design a government.

Psychokinetic – Complete control over all physical matter and energy.

Shaper – Complete control over biology and life in all its form and functions.

I'm seriously wondering what's it like to be that powerful and to have the self-control to not bend everything to his will at a whim. He could easily brainwash everyone with a little change to brain chemistry among many other things…

Power Manipulator – Create, copy, nullify, steal, enhance, modify and transferring powers.

When combined with Kaleidoscope… this is absolutely bullshit. I want to cry right now. In the me a handful of years to get to where I am physically and centuries worth of training when shadow clones are considered. This guy could wipe me off the face of the planet easy. If he were an evil person then I would probably have been NTRed, killed or worse.

I take my time to empty the cup of chocolate malt.

"Wait a minute? Isn't marrying yourself really narcissistic?" Tamamo, I think you're missing the point.

"Uh, it's an alternate world thing. The me in this world is female, and looks completely different. She's out tonight exploring the Overcity, the hub city you arrived in, hunting monsters and all the stuff magical girls do."

"Eh? Magical girls? Mahou Shoujo's? Is this like Madoka or something?" Tamamo continues this line of questioning.

Admittedly, I love how meta Tamamo can get. Totally my kind of girl.

"We have Kyubey ripoffs called – I kid you not- Puchuu's."

I almost spit out the delicious chocolate drink at the ridiculous name. Tamamo tried not to laugh but failed, Santa out right joined her while I used Banbutsu Sozo to make a Kyubey pillow and head-butted it.

"Oh, haha, I know right! Absolutely ridiculous. I didn't get the chance to laugh at it with my counterpart since she's sore about the whole gender-bender thing and creepy Kyubey ripoffs but I always wanted to laugh at them." The crazy powerful young man admitted.

Well, at least that lifted me out of depressing thoughts.

"Anyway. Yeah, multiverses. There's an infinite amount of them and also loads of powerful beings as well. The most omniscient ones would rule over 'infinite' parallel universes or entire multiverses, or omniverses but that's not exactly true. You see, everything that can be classed as omniscient… really isn't. There are always limits. Doesn't matter if you're Elder God Demonbane, Azathoth, The One above All, Ajimu Najimi, God Emperor of Mankind or 'The Creator' from Umineko."

He explained while cycling through slides explaining the backgrounds of all these beings. It was both terrifying and a relief at the same time.

"A lot of these 'omniscient' beings believe or rather, they 'know' that they are top dogs so to speak of all they know. I disagree. Their lack of limitations… are limitations in their own way as they are always restricted to their own 'zones' in the multiverse. The only way they can be truly 'infinite' if their zone is truly unable to be interacted with the wider 'multiverse'. If you use the Kaleidoscope you will surely end up in a world where there is no such thing as a truly omniscient and infinite being. Most dimension travellers don't study much into the nature of the multiverse like me, and I don't personally share my findings since I don't run into many of them."

He went still for a moment, as if pondering something deeply, before drinking from a newly materialised orange cup.

"Ah, that hits the spot. I know this is a heavy topic but wow you're all quiet. In any case, I suggest you quickly do research into the more powerful beings, avoid those worlds, and if you do go in to them go at a time period where there's no risk of attracting their attention. Now, on to dimension travellers. Planeswalkers, Worm CYOA people, Crossworlders, Jumpers, Multiversal God CYOA people and a few other types of dimensional travellers are your main threats."

The television changes to a different slide for every example shown.

"Planeswalkers are crazy, their abilities are heavily defined, very conceptual and meta based. The most powerful ones nowadays will pick up powers and tools from different universes to munchkin their way to victory."

"Worm CYOA and Multiversal God CYOA people, overpowered from the get go. A good chance they would have lost some sense of self to the point where they might be unstable. This is due to complications being taken…"

"Crossworlders, they have access to an interdimensional hub where they enter through 'doors' to other worlds. Expect them to have a variety of powers as well. They are variable enough that I can't tell you much about them except that they aren't as powerful as the CYOA people."

"Jumpers, they tend to have a lot of experience using their powers. But they are a lot more relaxed since they tend to spend 10 years in different worlds at a time. They are overpowered to an extent, but not overly so."

"As for other dimensional travellers, well, that's a mixed bag. So, how was my lecture? Was my Tohsaka lecturing pose No.6 on point?"

Tamamo plucked a hair out of her tail and turned it into a sign that says 7/10.

I projected one that says 7.5/10.

"Meh, works for me. I gave you a small upgrade to your [Observe] ability free of charge by the way."

** [Observe] has been upgraded. Observe now can gather inconclusive data through super intuition!**

"Oh, and, here's a quest for you."

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: I sort of screwed myself over! Please do this for me!**

**Description: 'Santa' has given [The Gamer] to some counterpart of himself in a totally ordinary universe. Now his counterpart has taken over the world and is absolutely convinced that an alien invasion or some interdimensional threat is imminent due to recently gaining powers. You will be deposited at a time where his army is ready to be deployed.**

**Objectives: Fake a loss against the Emperor of Mankind by convincingly posing as interdimensional invaders.**

**Completion Reward: 50,000,000 million EXP, [Give Down] (Don't Give up Skill), [Pursus Lovely] (Love Skill), [Hopeful Letter Case] (Trust Skill)**

**Bonus Rewards 1: [Revelator] (Growth Skill) and [Brain Break] (Brainwashing Skill) if you fight Earth's United Army with an army of your own.**

**Bonus Rewards 2: [Egotistic Key Life] (Non-lethal Skill) and [Best Nine] (Close-call Skill) if no one is really dies as a result of the battle.**

**Bonus Rewards 3: [Parasite Seeing] (Ability to see what others see through their own eyes) and [Lip Service] (Swap an ability by kissing skill) if you dress up as an alien invader.**

**Bonus Rewards 4: [Friendship Margin] (Friendship Skill) and [Get Two License] (Nakama Skill)**

**Failure Penalty: None. [Give Down] (Don't Give up Skill)**

"…WHAT?!" I shouted, I mean… all of these were-

"Protagonist skills, well, most of them are aside from [Brain Break] and [Parasite Seeing]. From one sort of main character to a definite main character… you'll definitely need these skills to achieve world peace in a less bloody manner." Santa cuts me off and explains.

"But all of this-" are all powerful abilities in their own right that could be abused easily.

"Isn't a big deal to me at all. I'm stuck here, limited due to a R.O.B.'s whim, not that I'm complaining too much since I'm getting married and all but still…there's a whole lot of good that the both of us can do. I know you're a good man and that is why I want to help you get better."

But can I really trust myself to have these skills? I mean, they all seem geared towards a violent Shounen Harem protagonist… Even the non-lethal skill is merely an excuse to go Nanoha 'befriending' levels of violence on people.

And can I honestly say I won't be tempted to abuse even the nicest sounding skills to get my way even if it's for a greater good that I don't really believe in?

"Issei!" Tamamo snaps her fingers getting my attention. As she does that, she summons a giant fan out of nowhere and-

Suddenly I'm smacked across the room from an angle I didn't anticipate.

Ah, she bent space to do that. I really should master [Flash Air] soon.

"Uh, what was that about?" I ask the angry looking fox goddess.

"That's for doubting yourself and thinking you aren't worth it." She huffs and puts her hands at her hips as she says that.

I pause, and then realised she was continuing our previous talk.

"I'll show myself out from my own home." The quest giver says as he teleports out of the place.

"Tamamo, better people deserve that kind of power. I'm only human and I know I will end up using them wrong."

"Hmm? So?"

"What do you mean 'So?' It's a big deal you know? We swapped eyes so you clearly saw the screen. That kind of power literally breaks reality so that I can manipulate others at a whim."

"So you're saying that someone else won't abuse the powers he offered?"

"You would use them better." I protested weakly.

"No, I wouldn't. If anything I'll use all of it just for you. Assuming you aren't the most deserving, but plenty of people aren't. So what? That man gained all of his powers on a complete coincidence, and what does he do? He uses them selfishly in a supposedly good manner and you trust HIM and not yourself? Tell me how that makes any sense."

"I-I'm not saying that."

"He has all of those powers and he doesn't use them under some excuse that humanity should learn to do it by themselves. He saves one world but leaves this one to fate's whims. You!" She poked her finger insistently into his chest. "Were willing to go to a world that you lived in for only a few weeks and changed how the world worked over years. You send clones to liberate and save other worlds from whatever looming threats as a daily activity. Your clones pick up orphans, save kidnapped people, crack down on crime, heal the sick and eliminate scum off the face of the earth."

"I always feel sorry for that."

I winced.

"And you have the gall to only wince and be sorry for yourself when I bring up killing. You know, Tamamo doesn't really care about killing. Tamamo doesn't really think about the consequences you know? My dear husband knows that and says that I'm good. But whenever he kills someone he's willing to call himself evil. Does that actually make any sense at all?"

"I'm sorry for that then."

Double standards. Unfairly high standards for my own self. I understand that all too well.

"Even your path of 'least regrets' makes you get all pathetic when it's brought up. You're sorry for the people you kill, for the people you don't 'save' when you don't owe them anything."

"I know I don't owe the world anything. But I have a duty, this power was given to me for a reason. I needed to gain power to complete that duty but having great power means more responsibilities."

"But no matter what you do you'll just never forgive yourself. Will you?"

"Nonsense, I can rationalise things just fine."

"But rationalising isn't the same as forgiveness. You get forgiveness from others but you never really forgiven yourself. Fishing rod. WMD. Fuyuki Fire. Shirou. Freed. Compulsion spamming" She says in quick succession.

At that moment, I felt a little betrayed. But more than that the guilt just kept on piling up. My stupid childishness cost my father's favourite fishing rod and ruined our entire trip. I lost myself to anger and killed when there was a better alternative, I could have been more patient and looked for one, but I didn't. My recklessness caused the Fuyuki Fire to still happen. I fucked up Shirou's head due to my actions. Even if Freed was the worst kind of human being, I didn't have to take pleasure from killing another human like that. I could have chosen a better method to bring peace to the elemental nations. Time wasn't an issue with the [Kaleidoscope], but I had tunnel-vision and wanted to do 'good' right there and then.

I didn't need [Observe] to know that Tamamo did her research by asking around everyone else and reading those light novels to find out about my past.

"You just won't forgive yourself no matter how much you appreciate the work you've done, you will always act positively while beating yourself up on the half empty glass, wouldn't you?" Her words cut right into me.

"…Yeah. Sorry."

She slapped my face with a fiery palm.

The slap burned against my cheek, but the words that came before it burned much more deeper.

"If you know about that then it's simple, just keep moving forward."

But is it really that simple? I asked myself.

"Issei, you'll always blame yourself. Perhaps that will change one day, but for now it's who you are. I love every part of you Issei. You aren't perfect nor should it be expected of you, you will not use your powers perfectly with purely good intentions. You'll do apprehensible things, but it's all right. There's no point in fearing the mistakes you might or will make. If I have to borrow a memetic quote then I'll say 'Just do it!' and be done with it. Better to do and regret it than to not have tried in the first place."

"…"

"After all, if I didn't try to understand humans… if I didn't want to give love and life another try then I wouldn't have answered your call, would I?"

"… *Sigh* Yeah, you're right. Who am I kidding? I'm may be a mopey bastard at times but more than that I'm Hyoudou Issei! Already successful Harem King and professional at making life better! Damn it, if I'm going to go bullshit friendship brainwashing protagonist on everyone I might as well go full protagonist on it. And if it's anything I learnt from Shounen protagonists it's that I just have to never give up and everything will be all right!" I pump myself up as I say it.

I then grabbed Tamamo's hand, pulled her towards me and gave her a deep kiss. I only stopped when I left her ecstatic to express my thanks.

"Thank you." I say sincerely.

"Well, I think it's time we start making a battle strategy. It looks like our vacation will be taking a back seat for the moment."

"Ooh oh! I can make hundreds of thousands of troops with my tail hairs!"

"Ok… Are we going for some evil fox alien theme then? Oh heck, I can just turn myself white and pretend to be some Otsutsuki descendant, I have the chakra for it. Have all your troops make it look close and stall the army while I engage the leader. I'll probably have to take the fight up to space to make sure there's no collateral damage."

"Is that so? I'll drop you both on the moon then, good luck! Oh, and here's a free breath in space skill." Were the last words the two of them heard before they were unceremoniously dropped on the moon.

The both of them grumbled over the mental link over how whimsical overpowered people can be.

And then a list containing all the defences that the Emperor and the planet had was given to them.

Emperor of Mankind

He had long given up his name ever since he had started on conquering the world. The moment he woke up a message box telling him about making his life into a game character's he had immediately began his munchkin quest.

Spamming [ID Create] and using it to steal modern weapons allowed him to steam roll through the legion zombie. After that he had moved on to adding a LOT of points into INT. He had even remade the Shadow Clone technique using MP instead of Chakra.

Heck, through sheer force of will he had brute forced his way into achieving any kind of effect through mana. Be it brainwashing, mind reading, persuasion, mind control, hyperspeed, reinforcement, creation, destruction, every single thing could be achieved through forcing his will on reality.

Fuck the rules, he had magic!

He had nearly gone insane rushing to achieve power. Afraid of the abyss, only to find out that some shadowy organisation with mages did not actually exist.

It took him 10 years to finally come to that conclusion after he had forcefully made all leaders 'elect' him as the Emperor of Mankind. Sure his parents and sister didn't like that he done that at all. But that was inconsequential for what he KNEW was coming.

Everything happens for a reason. Surely there's an imminent threat out there that's coming to Earth. He had united Earth's people through the warnings of interdimensional invaders. It helped that he had a power that no one had ever seen on this planet. It was an easy matter to convince everyone that his powers were a sign to prepare for what's coming.

It has been 40 years, life has never been better for the people of Earth. Hunger, thrist, energy shortages, homelessness, diseases, war and crime had been eradicated. Well, crime was an almost eradicated.

There will always be crime, but he only gets at most a few thousand cases a year. Having thousands of shadow clones repeatedly invading the privacy of every single person on a regular basis tends to help out in the justice process.

Killing was rather wasteful so usually full personality and memory rewrites were the way to go. He had installed huge soul stones in order to capture the souls of anyone that died on earth. He carefully processed them to sort out the ones that had died naturally and those that were murdered.

Those that still had regrets and wanted to live while being generally good people were given a second chance in a sense. Criminals and wrong doers would have their personality and memories rewritten along with having those souls take over their bodies in recompense. It helps that magic could just outright transform their bodies to fit the right shape.

Everyone else got to move on.

Sure there were protests against human rights violations. But that ended as soon as the crowds were 'convinced' with a little bit of magic.

Unfortunately, humans would keep on trying to cause problems in this near perfect little world of his. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it, bringing peace and justice to everyone at the expense of those that were against it.

He was having all these thoughts during the latest military drill. His insane intellect had given way to transhumanist technologies and technology you would think only would exist in comic books. Sadly, this simply made his job in keeping the peace harder.

It was only thanks to massive amounts of precognition and other time based magics that he managed to prevent disasters before they happened.

If only these people had a common enemy. Quite frankly, he wasn't manipulative or evil enough to make one of his own because that would make HIM the enemy of mankind despite his intentions.

The population was starting to get unwieldly, and there was a growing gender imbalance for some reason as more females were being birthed than males. There was a growing fear and panic in the populace.

The Emperor of Mankind wept as he sat on his throne overlooking the military drill.

That's when it happened. His precognition lit up. A huge threat was coming.

"Attention! This is your Emperor and this is NOT A DRILL! I repeat! NOT A DRILL! Precognition senses have flared up to levels unseen before! ALL ARMED FORCES ARE TO PREPARE FOR WAR!" He sent the message all across the world using his awesome magical might.

He had millions of points in INT and over several billions of MP points. His senses stretched throughout the galaxy, and with his maximum effort he sent out his mana across it in pulses. He had to control it manually from Earth so that the pulse would not harm his satellites, space stations and the planet. Focusing his mana towards the darkness of space, he spreads out his very essence across the galaxy to keep connected to it in preparation for the invaders.

His high WIS had contributed to his nigh inexhaustible MP reserves as his regeneration was nearing 100% MP per second.

Unfortunately for him, he could easily spent all his MP in 0.2 seconds if he tried hard enough.

It took three hours before he picked up a spatial anomaly on the moon. At first it was two beings, then, there were hundreds of thousands. He noted that they were actually there earlier, yet somehow, shielded from his sight. That was concerning but…

He still scoffed, they would need more than that to fight my tens of millions.

From his [Inventory] he drew out his lightning edged sword, he focused his vision on the shielded entities only to gasp in shock.

The army was entirely made of female fox women. And the man had pale white skin, pale blonde hair, whiskers, red ringed eyes and had markings all over him. The worst thing was that he looked like a character from a manga.

A FUCKING OTSUTSUKI! FUCK! Of all the fucking interdimensional enemies it just had to be the fucking one with overpowered ninja magic!

But with his features it was obvious what this being was.

This was clearly some sort of fanfiction version of a Juubi Jinchuuriki Sage of the Six Path Rinne-Sharingan Mokuton Sage Mode Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Evil Overpowered Naruto who has a perfect Susanoo, control of the Juubi and Gedou Mazou, while being a master of yin-yang release, all the bloodlines, nature relases and all ninjutsu.

And then there was the army of female Kurama's that are coming to decimate his planet and mankind.

Fuck me sideways!

He once again allowed his voice to be heard across the world.

"YOUR EMPEROR SPEAKS! CODE MOON MAELSTORM! I REPEAT! CODE MOON MAELSTORM!"

In other words, fucking overpowered Naruto's!

He had decades to plan for EVERY interdimensional invader that could possibly come. Heck, he had full proof plans to kill giant space whales in case his Earth ever became a target of those fucking entities from the Wormverse.

But any foe slightly magical in nature is always more unpredictable, thus a danger.

Heck, his [Observe] was completely useless against his current foes.

And then they attacked, somehow bypassing his precognition enough to launch a surprise attack.

Mountain destroying levels of fire storms, blizzards, hurricanes and earthquakes attacked the planet simultaneously.

He dearly hoped that the mandatory portkey on civilians would bring them to into the subspace dimension for their safety as planned out in advanced.

He mentally reached out into the minds of his armed forces commanding them to defend the planet and kill the inhuman scum.

All of his armed forces, from the normal infantry, to the Mage Shocktroopers, to the Elite Magic Exterminators, to all his finest warriors he spent a few seconds on his very throne to buff them with ALL of his buffing spells at a global range. Strengthening their ability to fight the terrors that seek to destroy humanity.

Space bended, the army of fox women has arrived on the planet. The dampeners he had installed under the planet's crust had done it's work to minimise the damage of the hundreds of thousands of natural disaster worthy attacks. Still, at most, even with all the buffs, the elite defenders of humanity could at best prevail against an average 'Servant' from the Nasuverse if he had a good comparison in mind.

The attacks begun, the foxes launched elemental ninja magic against his forces. Using some talismans… Fuinjutsu, to amplify their damage. Each attack had the force to destroy a mountain, but his forces had magical superior technologies that were prepared for their inhuman magics!

If it weren't for the fact that the leader of the inhuman scum is still waiting on the moon and could attack at any moment then the Emperor would have joined his brave men in the fight for Mankind.

But no, he must be vigilant! At most, he can support his men from the throne. He had artificially created leylines with his own mana that originates from his throne. From here, he can much more easily sense and support his finest warriors.

Somehow, bless his reasonably high LUK stat, no one had been killed yet. There were seriously but non-fatally wounded soldiers and quite frankly the Emperor was relieved for that. As much as mankind annoyed him, he loved them all regardless of it, at least that was what he realised now that the invasion was happening.

He no longer questioned his dedication to mankind. Now that all of humanity was at stake he, for once, felt fear and dread for the safety of everyone as his precognition started to become fallible.

He refocused. Now was not the time for such musings. From his throne he healed, renewed, encouraged and protected his soldiers as much as he could.

The attacks were powerful and someone seem to eat away at his mana, as if it were absorbing it. His attempted attacks were also absorbed by some fuinjutsu barriers that the fox women army had prepared.

Damn it! Better stop attacking or he'll just make things worse.

But still, despite the intensity of the battle, he was winning! Humanity was winning! The evil overpowered Naruto's army was clearly being cut down by his mighty armed forces.

He could feel the courage swelling as well as their faith in me, their Emperor, rising to heights he could scarcely thought he would ever feel.

He was touched and growing increasingly resolute.

Soon it will be time to take on the enemy commander. But he will not risk any of his warriors life against the… thing. No, he must do this alone. There will be technologies in the subspace sanctuary that he had prepared for all of mankind to watch the outside world.

He has to achieve the final victory for the sake of Mankind and bolster the spirits of his people!

After a few more hours, his home planet was greatly decimated. Nothing that can't be replaced with time and bullshit amounts of magic. But it pained his heart so…

He made his decision as he communicated his commands to his troops. Escape to the subspace the moment there will only be a handful of those fox women left.

The time came and he leap into actions. All buffs active, clad in his magitech armour with huge defensive pauldrons and his lightning-edged blade at the ready.

Within a few seconds he teleported himself and assaulted the last handful of fox women on the planet. All of them puffed into smoke like the rest of them. He teleported to the moon next and called upon hundreds of millions worth of MP to annihilate his foe in a powerful beam of magical might.

The evil Naruto Otsutsuki had just sent his original fox bitch into some other dimension for safety. Still, it didn't concern the Emperor immensely so as he knew the main power lied with the man.

And then his beam had split from the middle. The rest of the energies had vaporised the moon, but the man had held a red spear in his hand that split apart his attack like Moses split the Red Sea.

Gae Dearg! Fuck! The inhuman conqueror was clearly experienced in world domination if he had more relics from other dimensions at the ready.

In the airless environment of space there was no ability for words to be exchanged.

And that was fine for him, as all he wanted to do was to fulfil his purpose right now.

With extreme focus and speed he used his mana to fly at hypersonic speeds and empowered his blade. Extending it and increasing its vaporising power.

Only the tip of the spear was a danger to his defences, everywhere else could be attacked freely.

He called beams of light that forked and homed in on his enemy from his left hand. And from his right hand he used his empowered blade to cut off the head of the enemy.

Of course, it wasn't that easy. His foe could clearly match his speed. Alternating between teleportation and high speed movement threw his predictions off, none of his attacks had come close to touching the being.

He wondered, why does the being not bring up his Susanoo and all the other overpowered bullshit?

Did he dare to think that the Master of Mankind would be an opponent that would be so easily dealt with?

Or was this some kind of warrior to warrior honor?

No, it didn't matter to the Emperor. He would kill the inhuman scum regardless.

He brought all his most potent powers to the fore front of his mind. Time manipulation, Space Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mental Attacks, Pure Magical Contructs and all of his destructive spells.

And unleashed them all.

Issei POV

So we managed to use the information of the defences well. Even if we attacked with full power the man had contingencies for civilians and his armed forces. I admired that quite a bit.

From the moon I supplied Tamamo, who was now up to seven tails, with chakra as her weaker copies rampaged across the Earth. Thankfully the leader of mankind here could easily recreate everything with some time magic and bullshit massive amounts of MP.

Tamamo's weakened copies aimed to heavily injure but not kill. Which was just the right amount of effort as the leader of mankind, as we expected, had stayed on Earth to provide his support to his people.

We passed most of the hours just chatting with our mental link until only a handful of copies remained. When they were all gone in an instant I sent Tamamo away with the [Kaleidoscope] and quickly brought up [Gae Dearg] to defend myself.

Using [Reinforcement], a thin Chakra Cloak and Chakra reinforcement was just enough for me to hold my position as the MASSIVE FUCKING BEAM OF MANA pushed against the anti-magic spear. Cutting it was no problem, but it fucking almost broke my arm just doing it.

And then we started our teleport spamming and high speed battle in the darkness of space. I focused on using the spear with some chakra enhanced attacks as I wasn't aiming to kill him.

Not that he needed any help in that as he was my equal in speed. In every second we could cross kilometres and launched dozens of attacks while we were at it.

His beams got more and more creative, the man got more faster and stronger as the fight went on. I defaulted on my [CG EMIYA Stance] and dual wielded Gae Dearg's. Leaving awkward openings, using [Sha Nagba Imuru] more, relying on my [Eye of the Mind (True)] to avoid being frozen, burnt, electrocuted, frozen in time, having the space where I existed mere microseconds ago being torn from my very being.

It was the deadliest fight I had since Sasaki Kojirou. I brought open the [Gate of the Gamer] and fired it whenever he entered in close range.

We were both desperate. He was more so. As if he was waiting for my next big technique.

I obliged him. It took a while to finally get it right, but here it was. After mastering sage chakra and all the nature transformations I managed to recreate these without some HAX dojutsu.

[Truth Seeking Balls], I had six of them hovering around me. Erasing any beams that my [Observe] had identified as extremely deadly.

I instilled an auto-defence concept on to them with bullshit Will Manifestation. Which saved my life when I caught the Emperor attempting to stop time, in which the balls had spread out and seemingly erased the effect somehow.

Bullshit ninja magic FTW!

We were now fighting near Venus. Calling my chakra into my fist, I took a real offensive move and teleported in front of him to punch him. I couldn't exactly stab him properly at this distance so I settled for a punch.

I never did that before, and it payed off. I sent him crashing into the planet. The force of my punch sent him flying through the dense atmosphere of the planet. And then my body was sliced in half from the shoulder down to my waist.

He teleported behind me and got me off guard. Faster than my [Truth Seeking Balls] could anticipate.

Fuck! It was a mistake to send him out of my sights!

I teleport away, my yang chakra had immediately regenerated my body.

But if anything, I knew that his regeneration and reserves were greater than mine. If I launched my most serious attack I could possibly kill him or injure him severely, but if he didn't die or was maimed then I would be dead. The objective wasn't to kill him anyways.

Heck, we already succeeded in having no casualties, so that was a win.

I used a body transformation to fit in with my head canon version of an evil Otsutsuki Naruto since I read that he had a contingency for that.

The man teleported and launched himself at me again.

This time he was clad in mana, as in, Gurren Lagaan styled Gundam kind of mana armour, not the Susanno kind of Armour. And then I was punched at a speed I could not anticipate. My chakra quickly regenerated me from the fleshy heap my body had turned into.

I [Kaleidoscope]d the fuck out of there. Ok, he was fucking strong. I'm never underestimating a mage build ever again.

I ended up back at the mansion where Tamamo immediately jumped on me and started fussing over me.

I definitely would have done the same if it was her that almost died.

"Not bad! Not bad at all. It's a good thing you're not some battle maniac that doesn't know when to give up or you would have been screwed." Santa remarked.

Tamamo hissed at him.

I rolled my eyes. I don't think the man would have sent me to die. If he wanted me dead he wouldn't have sent me a list with all of Emperor's capabilities.

"My Issei isn't like his soon to be rival! Issei is a good husband, and good husbands don't just make widows out of cute girls!" Tamamo protests vehemently.

"Tamamo… I'm flattered. But really, no spoilers."

'Eh? Don't you want to know more about the White One?'

Meh, I can take him.

Santa had an extremely amused look, as if he knew what I was thinking of.

"Well then, quest complete then. Power boost go!" He then pointed at me with his finger pistol.

**Quest Completed! All Bonus Objectives met! Rewards Received!**

**Completion Reward: 50,000,000 million EXP, [Give Down] (Don't Give up Skill), [Pursus Lovely] (Love Skill), [Hopeful Letter Case] (Trust Skill)**

**Bonus Rewards 1: [Revelator] (Growth Skill) and [Brain Break] (Brainwashing Skill) if you fight Earth's United Army with an army of your own.**

**Bonus Rewards 2: [Egotistic Key Life] (Non-lethal Skill) and [Best Nine] (Close-call Skill) if no one is really dies as a result of the battle.**

**Bonus Rewards 3: [Parasite Seeing] (Ability to see what others see through their own eyes) and [Lip Service] (Swap an ability by kissing skill) if you dress up as an alien invader.**

**Bonus Rewards 4: [Friendship Margin] (Friendship Skill) and [Get Two License] (Nakama Skill)**

**You have levelled up twice!**


	30. Chapter 29 MK life lessons and a meeting

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Next chapter, training episode. And other things.

Chapter 29: Mario Kart life lessons and a Meeting

"I kind of expected a little more… I dunno, a sense of empowerment?" I remarked as I suddenly gained multiple skills.

They were all at Maxed level, but were mutable. Makes sense since they were the type of skills from Medaka Box, where Kumagawa Misogi could change [Hundred Gauntlets] into [All Fiction] through his nasty personality alone.

"Meh, abilities at max levels are innate so you'll end up using that subconsciously when you need or want it to." Santa the overpowered giver of skills dismissed.

"You two are on a vacation right? How about you try some Mario Kart worlds? That might be rather fun, I mean, it's an all ages type of entertainment." He suggested.

"Tamamo?"

"Tamamo is a professional driver." She insisted.

I didn't believe that for a second. But then again, seven tails means that she probably has some innate driving sense due to experience or something.

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: Mario Karting with your wife!**

**Description: 'Santa' is now sponsoring a Mario Kart tournament off world! Race against other Mario characters and your wife! Remember to have fun!**

**Objectives: Have fun.**

**Completion Reward: [Peek Out Fool] (Exceeding Limits Skill)**

**Bonus Rewards 1: [Three Force] (Triple Experience Skill) if you do not use any magic during the tournament.**

**Bonus Rewards 2: [Like Love Law] (Caress Skill) if you rank higher than Tamamo at the end of the Tournament.**

**Bonus Rewards 3: [180 Defense] (Understanding through experience skill) if you rank first overall in the Tournament.**

**Bonus Rewards 4: [Eye Code] (See all of the opponent skill) if you do not fall even once in the Rainbow Road course.**

Welp! Since he's offering I might as well roll with it.

"Uhuhuhu… Master will have to watch his back." Tamamo cackles sinisterly.

"She has the same conditions as you with different rewards so good luck." Santa explains.

Oi! Oi! Is he trying to destroy our friendship?

And then we were teleported right onto a track. In space. On a rainbow coloured road. In a kart. The race about to start in three seconds.

I can see Mario, Bowser, Princess Peach, Luigi, Rosalina, Toad, Wario, Yoshi and all the other characters. Then there's Tamamo, whose eyes are alighted with intense flames that demand blood for some blood god somewhere.

There can be no more reasoning between us.

"Fine. Be that way. You're all going down!" I shout and start prepping the engine before accelerating like a mad man the moment it was time to go.

My relatively decent [Riding] skill allows me to learn how to drive the machine.

Not. That's a lie. I don't have a [Riding] skill, I never needed to actually drive before. Hovercars don't count since it's mostly automated and I don't use them.

The first speed boost was for everyone, and it was a long downhill slope.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I can fucking fight in space but drive? Are you kidding me? I'm terrified as fuck.

I keep screaming as I barely managed to get the two speed boosts on the way down, highlighted by a visible but intangible white circles.

The people ahead had helped themselves to a power-up/item thing while I missed my chance.

And then there was no more road. I flew into the darkness of space as there was no more road.

I pondered why does gravity still exist in space as I landed on to the next part of the track. There was a huge turning incoming, and there were speed boosts at the edge there, but I'm not risking it to do any stunts.

Luigi did, however, and ended up overshooting his landing. Falling into the grim darkness of space.

I was currently eighth place, not too good not too bad. Tamamo was bloody first place. What the hell?!

In any case, I got myself a power-up this time around.

There weren't any railings on this part of the track until I ended up jumping across space in my kart as the road ended again.

Ahead, there were some railings on the outer edge but not within two split roads that converged and split again, shaped like the number eight. There were no railings inside, and there was a hole straight to last place with any silly risk taker's names right on it. I played it safe by staying on the right side of the split roads while maintaining my speed.

My power up was a Blooper, I used it immediately (Somehow), blinding the other racers.

After that, while most of the other racers followed the road, Tamamo went and accelerated straight off the road, landing further ahead and leaving others behind. To think that she did it while she was near blind. Seriously, what the fuck?

Even without magic I could see all of these things in a different perspective due to my sense of time being different. The scariest thing about racing in Rainbow Road is that even if you could perceive everything, that doesn't mean you control all the factors.

I resolved myself and also accelerated, following in Tamamo's path, barely managing to make the jump.

I sensed danger then and there. Bullet Bill incoming! Evasive Manoeuvres!

Most of the race happened steadily, with me slowly gaining while the other races made mistakes or took each other down.

Tamamo was vicious, baiting me before leaving green shells and banana peels where the most efficient spots to drive were at.

Through pure skill and effort I managed to avoid nearly all of them. Then came the last lap, and I fucked up! I got too close, there was a jump, and she had a green shell.

I begged with my eyes while shaking my head.

Mentally I pleaded, "No, please! Tamamo, don't do this! I love you, please, no!"

But she did anyways. And then I fell into space. I screamed but there was no one to hear me but the guy assigned to catch me and put me back on course.

She's way too into this.

I had a good lead so I was still second place. Apparently, lightning struck the moment I had fell and shrunk Tamamo while I was unaffected, I managed to catch up and get back on even terms only for a blue shell to come at us.

Neither of us would make it to the finish line in time. And if we both got hit, then Mario who's in third place would pass us both.

It would be so easy to just slow down now and let her have it.

…Damn it! With my Command Seals I order her to both slow down to let me take the hit and for her to go ahead without me.

Damn heroic tendencies. There goes my 'no using magic' reward as well.

Sometimes doing the right thing does hurt.

Especially when it's a conceptual explosion that doesn't really damage anything but your pride. It's especially disorientating and humiliating to be blown up into the air while being flipped 360 degrees with your kart.

In the end I got third place. Mario, second. Tamamo, first.

I was disappointed, not in anyone in particular, just the results. But then again I mostly played it safe.

Tamamo hugged and cried on me as she explained that she was offered a [Good Wife] skill that essentially provides mastery over well… everything a wife is supposed to do. She admitted to being too invested in it.

In the end, we both learnt an important lesson in lusting for power and allowing things like power to tear relationships apart.

We were both much more relaxed as we ran a different course every day while enjoying our down time by exploring the world of Mario. Since I was behind anyways and I couldn't finish most of my bonus rewards I made sure to help out Tamamo in the other races. She got first place, we celebrated with Mario-verse mushroom soup, Yoshi egg omelettes, Fire Flower salad and Princess Peach's secret cake recipe. Yes, I totally stole that recipe from her mind.

A shadow clone of Santa presented Tamamo with her trophy and her rewards. I got my little power up as well.

**Quest Completed!**

**Completion Reward: [Peek Out Fool] (Exceeding Limits Skill)**

Overall, it was a fun vacation.

ORC club room (Pre-vacation)

Rias thought that Issei's transfiguration of her couches into single seater chairs were brilliant.

As now there were only two seats, facing one another, with a desk in between.

This resulted in that Raiser Phenex is forced to sit away from her. He had a disappointed look on his face, which to Rias means that things are going great.

Issei (In his Archer guise) was currently hiding his presence with some bullshit ninja magic and Noble Phantasm's (Hades Cap). [Presence Concealment] is pretty awesome too. The clone was rather happy that no one could sense his presence at all. Not even Rias's sister-in-law who reminded him of that maid from Touhou could sense him.

Rias's peerage with exception of a certain dhampir and Mil-tan who is currently fighting the forces of darkness (Common Criminals) with his magical girl powers (Kiba had grudgingly accepted the consequences of answering his summons and getting Issei's help on making him a magical girl) were all present to the meeting. Aria du Lac aka Arturia Pendragon was also present there in case anyone needs some smiting via holy sword.

Rias and Issei were both mentally agreeing with each other that Riser dressed like a douchebag. A small transmitter in Rias's ear allowed them to coordinate things. Under a Muffliato charm which was under the [Hades Cap of Invisibility] meant that the magical energies that held up the charm was shielded by the cap that rendered even magical detection useless, thus, covering up the cap's weakness in that it does not hide sound.

Issei had communicated to Rias that Raiser wasn't that bad of a guy. Ok, he was a douche, but not hugely terrible. A womaniser definitely, but he himself abstains from satisfying most of his urges due to wanting to honour their engagement. Not that it stopped him from trying out all sorts of other things with his peerage.

It was with great effort that Rias was not making faces while Issei was feeding her information. Issei admired her skill in pretending to pay attention about whatever was being said in the meeting while she was listening to Issei's information all this time.

Quite frankly, Rias could afford to not pay attention since Issei had already derived Grayfia's purpose as providing the Rating Game as a conflict resolution solution. It took Issei's assurance to Rias about how many ways Riser could be beaten to prevent her from panicking internally.

"-date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." Raiser finishes talking about his seemingly assured victory and how they should just go straight to see the wedding hall.

Rias just rolls her eyes and calmly restates her stance.

"Raiser. I have told you before, again and again, I will not marry you."

"Yes, yes. I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"Actually it's more like our parents are trying to become master eugenicists by trying to get some immortal power of destruction wielding devil with advanced magical control by mixing up out bloodlines. It really is just about them using the both of us so that they can capitalise on some hypothetical saviour of devil-kind." Rias proposed her wild theory in order to throw him off.

Raiser looked like he wanted to retort, but then pondered on it rather thoughtfully, had a slight epiphany before deciding to 'screw it'.

"That is actually a good theory. Still, the pure-blood devil situation is rather dire and households might become extinct. At this point I'll insert the whole situation about the reincarnated devils gaining strength, leaving us in the dust, and then there's you the only heir of Gremory that needs to take a husband before another of the 72 Pillars go extinct."

"True, but then there's you, the man who has two older brothers and one little sister who you pestered into your peerage because you wanted a little-sister type in your fetish checklist of a peerage."

"I prefer to call it 'convincing' with logical arguments. And how do you know all of that?"

"I have a personal informant. He's good enough to have broken into the Vatican and copied all of their files. Getting information on you is a simple matter."

"Pfft. As if. In any case, I think we're getting off topic."

"Then I'll get us back on topic. I'm willing to take a husband, but only someone I acknowledge, and quite frankly, the devils from the old noble houses have the right to choose. What gives anyone the right to deny me the same rights afforded to even noble houses of lesser renown?"

"… Look Rias! I'm a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I agree with you that it's strange that neither of us have the choice in this, but at least I accept the responsibilities of my households and make the best of it. The only consolation I have in this is your rather delectable body. I'll have you know that I have been honouring our engagement-"

"You do everything else short of sexual intercourse with every member of your peerage excluding your sister."

"… Ok, fine. Maybe you do have a super informant. But in any case, I can't let my family name get tarnished by the lack of your 'acknowledgement' which let's be honest, has absolutely no weight on the matter. Look, I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil such as myself who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames surround Raise as small motes of fire start to spread around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Raiser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room.

Issei took down the Muffliato Charm right then.

"Enough." Issei's voice echoes across the room as an immense pressure is felt by everyone, but mostly by Raiser. Where the area around him is chilled to a degree that ice starts to form on his skin and the pressure on him makes him fall face flat on the ground.

It was then that Issei unequipped the Hades Cap, revealing his presence.

"I'm seriously done with this senseless stock arguments you call a discussion." Issei releases the pressure of his [Mana Aura] and his chakra powered killing intent which made Raiser imagine a slow painful death.

"Get to the point, you third-rate yakitori." Issei says cockily.

Arturia had to roll her eyes at the theatrics. But smirked internally as Raiser deserved it.

Raiser flinched with fear for a moment, before scowling. "You-"

"Raiser-sama, please calm down. I won't hold back if you continue your aggression for Sirzech-sama's hounour." Grayfia intervenes in a calm and intense voice while eyeing Issei extremely carefully.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters. But first, who is this interloper?"

"Yes, Rias-sama. Can you please explain the presence of this man who apparently has been in this room the entire time?" Issei was slightly impressed on the summary.

"Of course. This is my personal friend, ally, magician contractor and my informant. In the human world he's a world renowned hero. I had asked for him to spare me one of his temporary clones to maintain the peace of the meeting since I wasn't certain I could prevent myself from being enraged by your presence." Rias says while glaring at Raiser.

"Hmm? Hero? Oh no, the only hero here is the blonde king in the corner right there. Me? I prefer the titles, vigilante, terrorist, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Issei says casually.

Grayfia was reasonably informed on who exactly the man was considering how distinctive the outfit is. Her husband, Sirzechs, was actually extremely curious (slight fanboying to some degree of obsession) over Archer the vigilante. After reviewing the research and speculation of Archer being an interdimensional hero of some sort, Grayfia had already picked up on the insinuation that the blonde girl standing guard stalwartly was could have been of the same type to Archer.

And based on her looks and the resources available Grayfia had a rather good guess that the woman was supposedly Arturia Pendragon. The internet after all, is a wonderful place for research.

In this situation, it meant that it was best to play it safe to prevent some potential different variation of Excalibur being brought into the open in a room full of devils.

"I think you're missing out on the Master Alchemist, Primogenitor of Chakra, Magus, Wizard, Kaleidoscope user and Master Chef." Rias added.

"I don't think I can be called the Primogenitor of Chakra when I've only sent you a clone with 5% of my total power here." Issei remarked casually.

"Aren't I at least worth 10%?" Rias quipped.

"Get back to me on that when your [Power of Destruction] can actually harm a single one of my hairs."

Admittedly Rias and Issei were laying it on thick. Everything they said was true, just that they deliberately agreed on hyping Issei up a little bit.

Grayfia, as an experienced and long lived devil, picked up the plot easily enough. Not that it made her feel any less safer because she could tell that they weren't lying.

Issei's level of [Deception] wasn't that high to lie to a devil of her age anyways.

While Raiser was watching their interaction with both shock and unbelief. Grayfia-san speaks.

"Well, your powerful ally aside. Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"A rating game. An unofficial match since I'm not technically of age, but really, it's an attempt to simply have the issue dealt with immediately as I'm not actually expected to win. Am I correct?" Rias asked.

"I will not remark on your chances of victory but other than that you are correct. Would I be incorrect to guess that this information was gathered by the famous Archer?" Grayfia half-answered and pretty much asked for a confirmation.

"I have my ways." Issei says while not really bothering to act completely mysterious.

"Well then, if I win, then the engagement is canceled." Rias declares confidently.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Raiser responds to the challenge.

Both of them glares at each other for a while.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Raiser both agree to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Hey, Rias. With exception of the so called 'hero' in the corner and this, um- whatever, I guess these are all your servants then?" Raiser starts to taunt Rias but can't find something to say about Issei.

"So what?" Rias says while keeping quiet about her extra Bishop (Mil-tan). Issei was rather impressed with the deviousness.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 girls that looks to be his servants gathers around him.

Issei immediately runs [Sha Nagba Imuru] and [Observe] to gather all the data he needs to help Rias prepare. He smirks internally, this was in the bag.

Raiser, the fool, never actually trained them seriously. Raiser himself barely trained at all. Such wasted potential, Issei thought, as the devil's bullshit imagination magic via demonic energy could have been used so well. But most devils somehow don't take advantage of that.

Issei communicated his findings to Arturia. Arturia moves, which gets everyone's attention. She looks critically at all of Raiser's servants, confirmed Issei's findings for herself, and found Raiser's servants wanting. Her bullshit [Charisma] stat managed to convey her deep disappointment and disgust with their fighting prowess without even saying a word.

This was effective to the point that all of them winced and felt a sense of shame to an extent.

"Ara ara. Looks like Aria-sensei finds them disappointing. I think that's how she used to look at you Yuuto-kun." Akeno says to the cloned swordsman of the peerage.

"Really then? Then this shouldn't be too tough." Yuuto Kiba says with a smirk.

Only to be slammed into the ground in a fraction of a second by his sensei.

"Arrogance does not befit one that claims to be a knight. You should not be without fear. As a man without fear cannot be wise." 'Aria' (Arturia) lectures him while everyone else except Issei and Grayfia were shocked at the speed displayed.

Akeno was somewhat enjoying Kiba's punishment.

"Always the dispenser of wise words… It seems the room is getting a bit too crowded. Time to fix that." With half a second Issei had casted an expansion charm, conjured a table and used the [Gate of the Gamer] to set down plenty of his homemade sweets and treats that he saves up in his [Inventory].

"Help yourselves." Issei says as he also conjures up chairs for everyone.

Raiser learnt an important lesson that day. Never stand between hungry girls and treats. He would wish that he could have learnt that without getting trampled if he could make a wish at that very moment.

Issei was currently thinking about how a womanising fried chicken like Raiser does not deserve to be married to Rias since he'll be unfaithful for sure.

Not that he was the expert considering his rather intimate relationships with several women.

Some of Raiser's servants had recognised Issei in his Archer persona as some clones of his started using the [Kaleidoscope] to get into the underworld in order to get more work done.

While he wasn't some renowned hero in the underworld he does have some fame to him, which was boosted when the word was spread that he mainly operated in the human world.

Raiser's day got a little bit worse when he found out that his sister had a thing for heroes. If the rather interesting talks that the Issei Clone had with his sister, Ravel Phenex, was any indication.

Since he was being ignored in favour of sweets that his servants ( and Rias's Rook, Koneko) were indulging themselves in, he decided to just hash up the date of the fight. Ten days from now they would have their rating game.

Raiser tried to get his servants to leave, but Issei's clone kept on piling more sweets.

Rias started to wonder if they could win by inflicting diabetes onto the enemy team.

"-And thus, being a hero is very much a tiresome and thankless job. I'm sorry that I'm not the white knight type of hero, nowadays I do what I do because I believe having power is a responsibility, seeing the smiles on the faces of people I care about is a major plus. Helping others is a plus as well, but not to the extent of my loved ones." Issei explains the issues of being a hero.

"Ah, I understand. I mean, it makes sense to keep satisfaction in mind since job burnout is common in every walk of life. For devils it's a huge issue concerning our long life spans." Ravel contributes her own insight.

"I see what you mean. In that case more dynamic jobs, rather than duties, would suit devils the best then. Perhaps more devils should get into the video game industry then."

"It's a plebeian industry run by commoners."

"Considering the huge amounts of capital that's needed and the amounts of expensive exclusive merchandise associated I would think that it was funded by the rich, or rather, the nobility in your case."

"I suppose so. But we're getting off topic are we not? Hmph! Don't think you can outsmart me by changing the topic. My mother taught me to expect that kind of trick from men."

"Tsk! Well, at least I tried."

"You're not even bothered to hide it! As expected, of a human commoner."

"I'll have you know I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist when I'm not busy making the world a better place on the more direct end. More than I can say with most devil nobles in the underworld, I suppose philanthropy for the sake of societal and economic development is lost among the Pillar families then. I suppose devils have no concept of 'Noblesse Oblige'?"

"Y-You, I'll have YOU know that we nobles have plenty of responsibilities!"

"Outside of your family?"

"… We defend our territory?"

"When the underworld is largely united and most security detail falls under the jurisdiction of a governing council?" Issei asked pointedly.

"Grrr… Hmph!"

"Right… in any case, you're rather knowledgeable for a princess."

"Wh-Wha? What are you saying, idiot!"

"No need to call names here. I'm just complimenting your knowledge of various topics."

"Hmph! It's what's expected of us nobles."

"Can your brother, Raiser say the same?"

She quickly asked her 'onii-sama' as Issei hears it about some economic topics for the underworld. She stomps her way back to Issei.

"…He's uh, not the scholarly type."

"Well then, that means you're a smart and hard-working girl then."

"Eh? I-I don't need your compliments or anything! It's not like I like being praised that way!"

"Heh! I'm still going to keep doing it so long as you'll tone down the arrogance a little."

"Eh? Oh? I didn't think I sounded that arrogant. I suppose I will have to try my best then. Not that I'm doing it for a heroic idiot like you."

"So I'm heroic now? Thank you then, I appreciate it."

"Y-You're welcome then."

"Hyoudou Issei."

"Eh?"

"My identity really isn't a huge issue, or rather, it won't be an issue soon. You can reach me with these addresses, and, here's a custom smartphone I made. Specially made for communications from the places like the underworld to the human world. If you need anything then call me."

"Well, I could hardly decline a gift no matter how unnecessary it is. Don't think for a second that I'll keep it on my at all times."

"It connects to the underworld's equivalent of the internet as well. Charges itself on the ambient magic. And I installed plenty of apps."

"I suppose I can play with it a little."

"Uh, Ravel –sama, everyone else has left." Yubelluna, Raiser's queen, interrupts.

"Already!? I mean, of course. Let us be off."

Such was the discussion between Issei (Clone) and Ravel Phenex.

For some odd reason the nekoshou in the room had kept her glare on her the entire meeting.

Issei was assuming it was some sort of instincts due to some bird vs cat conflict.


	31. Chapter 30: Training and new resolutions

AN: Next chapter, more detailed curbstomp. After party. Some consequences. New employee. A meeting with Gaia?

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Chapter 30: Training hell and new resolutions

Social Issei Clone

Paperwork. Paperwork everywhere. Such is the bane of all leaders.

Issei's clone sits in his office desk within the confines of his modern building with laboratories for his scientists to work in. He's been stuck in this desk all night long, not that it was unusual or anything since sleep is unnecessary, but still, running an international technology company is a pain in the ass.

Thankfully bullshit technology skills (Thank you [Intuitive Aptitude]) and magic goes a long way into getting through the bureaucratic processes.

Still, organising and attending public events all across the world while handwaving everything as 'experimental transport technology' was a chore to the highest degree.

So much to do, so little time. He had even split himself into another ten clones to get more work done.

The scientist Issei's have made special phones for supernatural contacts. People like Azazel would get one of them. On the topic of phones, Issei couldn't help but wonder if he's a one man call centre at the rate things are going.

Issei slams his head on the table and eats some chocolate. Chocolate, the HP recovery item that heals 25% of his HP. Oh how he loves it so.

And then there's the 'perfect' coffee that the scientist Issei's had reverse engineered from some web comic called Girl Genius. They even visited the world just to get a taste of it and used [Structural Grasp] on that coffee maker.

Yes, this coffee will allow him to take over the world!

It is literally 'perfect' in every way! All he needs to do is finish up opening his 'Hyoudou's Mega Coffee' shop! Which reminds the administrator Issei that he really needs to make a food and beverage branch for the company…

It was in the break of dawn or something that he was given the signal to dispel. Which means the whole vacation trip was done with.

Yes! Salvation!

Meanwhile, with the main Issei

"Tamamo, you're saying there's another survivor like Kiba?"

"Yes! Tamamo read about it in the later volumes."

"Huh! Well, it matches this report by Vasco Strada… why the hell does every good thing out of their entire organisation come from him? Seriously? Is he the coolest person from the Vatican or something?" I couldn't help but remark.

"Well, whatever. I'll discuss somethings with him then. Tamamo, being a good wife doesn't mean you stick around with me all the time so why don't you get to know the kids!"

"Hai! Tamamo will show her credentials through her new [Good Wife] skill!"

She ran off to make some new relationships with enthusiasm. I get the feeling she's going to smother the two children. Ah well.

As I reintegrate most of my clones with exception to the one recruiting in other worlds (The clone sent a letter saying that he's handling a sensitive operation and it's not convenient to dispel right now), I sort through them rapidly to find nothing majorly unusual aside from the sheer amount of progress made on the company front.

Now that I have new skills I could easily make people trust me and make friends! [Revelator] and [Peek Out Fool] synergise together extremely well.

So long as I push myself to the limit I will exceed them and grow from it. It's such an overpowered munchkin type of skill!

I remake some clones to send them off doing what they usually do. A clone goes back to regulate things in the Elemental Nations while also grabbing the occupants of the Senju household (+Madara) so that they can train Rias's group.

Sadly, my clone's offer to Sona's group to leave me to impersonate them at school while they join Rias's group for intense training was declined.

I can't believe they don't trust my ability to impersonate them! That, or they are uncomfortable that I'm comfortable with impersonating women as well.

Whatever!

I have some scientist clones making some training supplements and tools for later.

The social Issei's get back to administration, networking, social links (I can't believe I'm calling it that) and taking over the world by monopolising the caffeine market via the 'perfect coffee'.

I send a clone to go talk to Vasco Strada about helping out getting that Tosca girl out of her self-made barrier that left her in suspended animation after surviving the Holy Sword Project cover-up.

My 'Archer' Issei's get to work as well. I found out that EMIYA didn't have much to do at night and that sleep was still unnecessary due to his sort-of spirit state. So he went ahead and got some portkeys from my clones so that he could do some global vigilante work as well.

I myself begun playing with my Level 50 [Flash Air] magecraft. I still need to work on it a little more before I start doing Ainsworth bullshit.

Speaking of magecraft, I should really use Kayneth's magical circuits for something since it's sitting there in my inventory.

I'll do that when my [Body modification] skill is much more improved I suppose.

Meanwhile, I spend an hour or so feeding and riding my 'imported' chocobos.

This is pretty relaxing! Aww, they are so cute and fluffy!

Ah! A clone dispels! Success! Vasco Strada is the coolest guy even if some global terrorist pops up inside his home. Such a compassionate, caring and gentle man! My clone even gave him one of the [Durandal]'s in my [Inventory] as a gift since he was pretty awesome. My clone had made another clone before dispelling while the other clone would 'collect' Tosca through using [Rule Breaker] and some [Elixir of Life] to fix everything up.

That pretty boy bastard better thank me for this!

And also…

"Ah, Asia! You're up! I have something for you."

"Hwaa… Ah, Good morning Issei! What is it?"

"Here you go." I took out a stack of letters and took out a Pensieve which one of my clones procured from a Harry Potter world.

"Put your face into the bowl with me before you read those letters." As I pulled the memory out we both dived into the memory.

"So I can just talk right now and you'll pass along what I say through your own memory?"

Asia turns and gasps as she sees the speaker. He was a tall, extremely muscular but elderly man wearing priest vestments.

"That's-"

"Vasco Strada, I just talked to him a while ago to sort things out."

Meanwhile the Issei in the memory confirmed and clarified somethings about the whole process.

"All right then. Then, these stack of letters are for Sister Asia." He pauses and looks straight at the space beside my clone.

"Sister Asia, we only greeted each other once so I wouldn't be terribly surprised if you couldn't remember me…"

"I remember." Asia mutters.

"The letters I have passed to your friend are letters of thanks from the time you have cured people with your power. I want you to know that I have investigated the deception but was unfortunately too late to stop it. For that, I personally apologise."

"The letters are still coming in but here are the ones for now. I'm sure that your new friend will be more than willing to arrange meetings with these people whole lives you have touched, I, myself would be more than willing to do the same where possible. I collected these even after your excommunication so that I could find you and give them to you. This is so that you understand that your efforts have not been in vain."

"I hope you write back to them or just see them yourself if you have the time. With the power your new friend has I'm certain that there would be no trouble at all. I wish you well, Sister Asia. God bless you."

We exited the memory then.

Asia began to cry as she realised that there were people after all, that did want to save and help her. But most of all, she knew that someone cared, there was someone that didn't just bandwagon, called her a witch and left her for dead.

I was happy for her. I left a clone with her for now as I heard something a little unusual behind the mansion.

Hmm? What's going on in the back of the mansion? Oh…

"Mittelt? What are you doing?"

"I'm obviously trying to ride this bird, thing. But it keeps trying to peck my eyes out."

"Well, there's a technique for that."

And there went another hour of my time, riding chocobos with another of my girlfriends.

Someone's going to have to explain to Tamamo that I just got another two girlfriends.

And it's not going to be me.

I made a shadow clone. He dispelled himself immediately.

Bastard.

Then again, that bastard is myself.

Hahaha…

In any case, Rias had a vacation home up in the mountains for us to use. I sent a shadow clone to pick them all up and dropped them up on the mountain. Then I went there myself and opened a high time ratio Illusion Barrier to increase our time we have to months.

"Ok everyone. The best way to start training is to increase your base stats and control. Let me make this clear. In terms of individual strength, Raiser's peerage is weaker than all of you, especially you Mil-tan, you could probably crush their skull in with one hand. Point is, you all have talents and bullshit special powers. It is my job to make sure you fucking munchkin your way to victory. These vials here are super nutrients with regenerative properties. For the next few months I will be destroying your bodies and build them back up better than ever."

Yuuto Kiba POV

It's been awhile since Yuuto had thought about revenge, well, vengeance against those shams of a blade called Excalibur. It's not that there were week… it's just that now that he has reanalysed how he makes his blades and everything he couldn't help but feel that the fragments of his world's Excalibur are all overly gaudy and incomparable of what a holy sword SHOULD look like.

He had to take some time to think about his goals. Revenge is a dead end that would make his friends unhappy… at least, that's what he thinks. 'Justice' sounds a lot nicer anyways. Now that he has thought about it, bashing a sword is kind of dumb when compared to bashing the skulls of the maniacs who made the project in the first place.

Arturia-sensei has made me seen the light! Painfully, but yes, he's learnt many things from her on how to be a 'real' knight. Issei-kun was also very supportive and helpful in achieving greater uses of Sword Birth. His clone hangs out in the club all the time and we get along well enough.

Issei called me over after I had finished drinking the vial of super nutrients and having my knight piece extracted through that Rule Breaker dagger thing to maximise our base level training.

"Yuuto-kun, before we begin your descent into training hell I have someone you'll want to meet."

"Who is it? Is it one of those guest teachers?"

"That comes later. I think you should calm down for this."

And then a clone brings along a girl. It was a girl around twelve to thirteen with white hair tied into twin tails. As soon as she saw him, she frantically covered her mouth, and tried to hold back the tears which were gushing out from her eyes. Yuuto couldn't hold back his own tears either.

"…Isaiah?"

"H-how? I-Is, you're… Tosca…?"

"Only this one girl with a strong barrier type Sacred Gear survived. It was discovered after the experiment, and Valper was unable to do anything. Although the user was in a state of suspended animation, it wasn't possible to be released, and researchers had no choice but to place her into a deep hidden chamber within the facility. And she herself, when Valper was expelled, was found during a search of the facility, but they were unable to release her. I read Cardinal Bishop's Vasco Strada's reports and collaborated with him to release her and fix her atrophied body. She's physically younger than you right now because of the stasis… In any case, I'll leave you two alone for now." Issei explains.

Tosca walked to his side, and then extended her hand out and caressed his cheek.

"Isaiah, you've already grown up…. …We were clearly the same back then."

The girl stood on her tiptoes to look at Kiba. Kiba held her hand which was stroking his cheek, and shook his head tearfully.

"…It's alright, it's okay…"

He hugged her as she hugged him. "Thank goodness. Thank god. Isaiah is alive and well."

Yuuto ignored the pain from her saying the word 'god'.

"…Ah, I see…. So it's like that…. You, I…alive…being alive is a good thing after all."

Yuuto Kiba/Isaiah had to remind himself of what was worth fighting for(Rias and Tosca) many times as Arturia, Sasaki Kojiro, Okita Souji (Not Sirzech's Knight, obviously), EMIYA and Issei Hyoudou put him through the most munchkin like intensive torture, I mean, training program.

Koneko Toujou POV

It was a good thing that Issei Hyoudou wasn't a complete blatant pervert. Not that a change in behaviour made her any less vary. Considering the amount of power that he had and her own racial instincts she couldn't help but keep her distance from him.

That didn't keep her from the food he makes for the club on a daily basis.

She had never looked forward to after school 'club' activities to this extent in her life.

He was more than friendly enough, although he made sure to remind everyone not to mess with him every now and again. Some of it was rather explicit, such as through 'training' (Torture). The more subtle ones were the casual teleportation and nigh global presence that he had.

And then he started smelling like a Dragon more and more. Then she started sensing Chakra off him, although she had written it off since it had to do with more interdimensional issues rather than the Chakra she knows that Yokai's use.

While she would consider herself a quick learner in terms of martial arts she never truly was a master of them. Although she was reaching that level through Issei's teachings.

She had expected the training to be more focused on raw power when she had resistance seals that partly run off her own magical reserves being applied to her along with all the other training 'aids' (supplements and tools). She didn't expect to revisit the topic of Senjutsu with a God of Shinobi.

"As I was saying… Everyone in this world is doing Senjutsu wrong. The point of it is not to take energy from nature, but to gather energy and connect with nature. It's no wonder people go mad with malice when nature itself is angry with you guys stealing its energy like an Uchiha steals other people's HARD WORK!" Hashirama Senju explained while using Madara Uchiha as an illustrative example.

"I heard that HASHIRAMA!" The man that the last barb was aimed at shouted in retaliation.

"You were meant to MADARA!"

"HASHIRAMA!"

"MADARA!"

**"HASHIRAMA!"**

**"MADARA!"**

"…Definitely gay."

Koneko Touhou really… really wondered if they liked shouting each other's names.

She never thought that she would just accept learning senjutsu, which she was still rather fearful off, due to her sister going mad and all. But then again she reminded herself that this was for Rias's sake, the young girl that tried her hardest to be a mother to her after everything had happened.

It was only right that she took every avenue to power in order to repay her. Anything less would mean that she valued Rias a lot lower than herself. Issei had to point that out to her before she really started to believe that.

Her initial training involved much pain, fatigue, meditating and the bonking of the head by some strange stick.

Akeno Himejima POV

It was such a shame that the club's new unofficial member, Issei Hyoudou, was pretty much immune to most pain. Well, more like his pain tolerance was off the roof. His strong self-control also made teasing him very difficult. Issei being married further made teasing with the female body near impossible. Not that he wasn't still a pervert, it was rather difficult to spot that trait but she did somehow…

Issei was… a friend, she supposed. An ally? Almost certainly. At least, her King and best friend, Rias seemed to think so. Her otaku King had many theories on why Issei decided to ally with her and her peerage (aside from also allying with Sona). While everyone agreed that he wanted to work with people from all the three main factions it was also theorised that he saw something in all of them using that information Noble Phantasm that Akeno didn't really thought to recall what it was called.

One thing she couldn't really understand about Issei was his complete trust in the two fallen angels that he has under his employ. And another thing she couldn't understand was why one of her 'teachers' was a fallen angel when it was so plainly obvious that she detests their existence.

Well, at least that Dohnaseek guy was very good at teaching magical control… Not that she will ever admit it to his face. Partially because he would probably blow his cigar smoke at her if she said something out of line.

The things she does for Rias… at least Issei is a great teacher. He really does know how to make torture, I mean, training enjoyable. Well, the 'lighter' parts of his 'training' was enjoyable. She was pretty sure she almost died many, many times for the 'serious' training program.

It's unfortunate that all teachers put so much emphasis on NOT playing with her enemies. But they make great points that in serious fights she should be fighting for keeps and stay focused on the win.

Issei (Main body) POV

I'm pretty sure that between EMIYA, Arturia, Sasaki, Okita, Kushina, myself and my friends from the elemental nations we have essentially beaten out almost every bad fighting habit out of the Gremory group. Along with making them into killed powerhouses through vigorous training.

Mil-tan actually resembles some crazy magical man/girl army veteran now.

My own training had progressed leaps and bounds thanks to [Revalator] and [Peek Out Fool]. The growth skill and exceeding limits skill paired up nicely with the close call skill [Best Nine] in order to push myself near death many, many times over the months.

I found out that I didn't get bonuses at a base stat at 500.

I discovered that a week into my training using crazy powerful resistance, gravity and draining seals coupled with training in harsh conditions (other planets) at maximum power.

I actually died.

As in, I ran out of chakra, mana and HP as I was training so hard until I died.

Then my Philosopher Stone powered eye revived me and my [Best Nine] skill made sure that I 'only' stayed 'near death'.

This happened on a daily basis for every day I was training extensively in time dilation Illusion Barriers in space.

I died hundreds of times as my special eye 'resets' every day and I stayed in a near death state as I continued to push myself every day.

I think I traumatised Ddraig who actually felt me dying again and again.

Yeah, I unlocked [Balance Breaker: Scale Mail] during that time and also got a lot of my skills to insanely high levels through the painful training. No insanely special skills were gained except a few resistance skills. My [Mana Usage] skill is close to max I suppose from all the spamming and mana exhaustion I put myself through. Replacing HP and MP through using Chakra was a great way to grind [Regeneration] and my [Mana Usage] skill.

Having so many close calls had increased my LUK by huge amounts. All of my base physical stats and MAG stat are currently over 900. My INT and WIS stats had also kept up through high levels of mana control and processing power used to micromanage my defences in space.

During the last week I had Rias put back the evil pieces and had my guest teachers cram army tactics into their heads through practical experience.

In other words, people like Madara took turns to curbstomp the rather strong Gremory group. Arturia owned them handily. Kushina had the entire field trapped with Fuinjutsu within a minute and had destroyed their group easily. EMIYA taught them how not to get destroyed by snipers and guerrilla tactics. Hashirama taught them how to survive a few seconds against opponents that complete outclass them. Okita simply blitzed them. Sasaki made them think thrice about thinking of engaging a 'weaker' but more skilled foe. Madara tortured them in many, many ways.

I had to use some minor uses of [Brain Break] to fix the trauma. Mito slapped the shit out of Madara for torturing kids.

I compiled all of those 'lessons' into one big teaching session on how to be mega effective. My [Teaching] skill allowing me to turn all of those painful experiences into something meaningful. After that, I destroyed them easily myself and thought them some 'combos' they could use as a team. I ran a 'simulation' with some androids that fought just above Raiser's peerage's level and the Gremory group annihilated them within a minute. Yup, this is in the bag.

Rias Gremory POV

All that Rias had known was pain. Hey Rias! Issei was inspired by bleach and made you this [Sanrei Glove] like item that makes gathering magic, demonic energy and your power of destruction difficult! It would be an awesome training tool!

And then the resistance and gravity seals came. Then suddenly many of her favourite anime and manga characters showed her what 'Training from Hell' truly meant.

She would never insult a shounen protagonist that had the guts to go through training ever again no matter how dense they are ever again.

She took some solace that Issei himself had put himself through horrible training. I mean, dying on a daily basis is definitely hardcore.

It was all worth it. Everyone in her peerage was at least at elite High-ranked devils and the Evil pieces made them borderline Ultimate Class devils in their specific field. And that's through base abilities alone discounting Koneko's Senjutsu, Mil-tan's transformation, Kiba's high end swords, and Akeno's (extremely last resort) use of light in her lightning.

Her own base abilities were borderline Ultimate class and her power… well, Issei thinks there should be an 'Intern Maou' position for me.

The final 'day' in the accelerated time barrier was used for pure relaxation. There was a near endless all you can eat buffet courtesy of Issei and also pills to vomit out our food so that we can enjoy everything to maximise the level of decadence.

Although in the end none of us were willing to do that and simply shoved everything to Koneko.

Issei's food was always one of the brighter spots throughout the 'training' over the past few months…

Rias was simply lying on the grass under the sort of night sky after a nice and relaxing bath in Issei's Hot springs Noble Phantasm. She giggled as she thought about it. She never thought that her life would have gotten so… exciting and fun filled until she met Issei.

Sure he was all business at the start… but then as he spent time in the ORC even if it was a shadow clone… she felt that she truly connected with him in some way.

Perhaps it was due to their similar interests in anime and such. Although they had different ways of showing it they both greatly treasured they family and anyone they deemed important to them. Rias would admit she was on the more possessive side while Issei would simply give and support everyone with what they needed.

Keeping people close versus complete freedom. While Issei guided and suggested courses of action to people at times, in the end it came down to providing options, not limiting them. Rias admired that ability and was rather envious about it considering that as a devil she tended to manipulate and restrict options while providing the benefits later on. (As per the Evil piece system)

"You seem deep in thought." Rias didn't bother to turn. She knew it was Issei remarking on her current contemplative look.

"Hmm? Yeah, I think that should be obvious enough." He says as he took a spot right next to her to

"True. So what brought this on?"

"You should know." 'He always does', Rias thought to herself as she said those words.

"I don't read the minds of friends without permission."

"Not that mind reading is your only option. We all know 'you have your ways' already."

"Heh. Fine then. Assume that I somehow knew what you were thinking about the both of us. Question then. If you're so keen on the glory for the Gremory name then why don't you marry Raiser Phenex?"

"Aside from him being a douche then… While I'm proud of my family name the man I will marry only cares about me as a Gremory at most. I hate that. If I could just have a little wish then…I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory."

"A wish like that… is very normal. I like it. If everyone simply made a wish like that then the world would be a better place."

"It… It would. Wouldn't it… I never thought of it that way. But I never did think of things at that sort of level, considering my situation and me being a devil I always focused on myself… Issei, I like how you think really big."

"Really? I'm not some arrogant human upstart?"

"Ha! Hardly! I just think that you're really… caring, that way. That and, it was a very 'anime' line'."

"I suppose it was, wasn't it… hahaha…" He laughs lightly. I chuckle a little as well.

"Issei… you've changed my world, you know? It's so much bigger now and I can't help but get excited about it. The way we get along, the way you get along with fallen angels and devils alike… you will definitely make this world peaceful."

"Rias… what you said means a lot to me. Truthfully, I would only call the people that believe I can achieve my goals to that extent… to be one of my truest friends."

"I-I um, really Issei? Of course you meant it… do you think I'll get my wish?"

"I will do all that I can to make sure you will reach it."

"And if that 'someone' is someone I know very well… then what then?"

Issei went quiet for a while. Then he sat up and faced Rias who was still looking up at the sky.

"Then I hope that 'someone' is me." He pressed his lips against hers at that moment.

"I wouldn't dream of it being anyone else." She replied after their first kiss ended.

She never thought her first kiss would be on a grassy field up in a mountain under a beautiful night sky. It was stupidly cliché in her opinion… but she won't deny she liked how memorable it will be.

Scientist Issei's POV

Issei 1: "Guys, we've done with all of those training aids. What do we do now?"

Issei 2: "I dunno. Our press conference where our other scientists will unveil to industrial sized arc reactors will be coming up soon… we should make sure we have some additional products."

Issei 1: "We already have the perfect coffee done… so that would be good free publicity. But what should we make next?"

Issei 3: "Ve should introduce superior German Science to zhe ignorant masses!"

Issei 2: "Can you please stop with the fake German accent?"

Nazi Issei (Formerly Issei 3): "Nein!"

Issei 1: "Ignoring…him… how about we go copy and improve on Kayaba Akihiko's Cardinal system then make our own Sword Art Online? We can call it, I dunno, 'Mythology Wars Online' or something."

Nazi Issei: "Vhich vould make ze process of introducing ze ignorant masses to ze supernatural vorld…"

Issei 2: "Much more simpler… and if we make it as accurate as possible to the forces of this world then…."

Nazi Issei: "Ja!"

Issei 1: "Heh! We got a plan! Let's set up base in alternate dimensions and start coding. We won't need much chakra for this thing so we can afford to make thousands of ourselves…"

The Issei's then spent years (a day in their homeworld) to make supercomputers, super servers , modified Nervegears (rebranded), the Cardinal system and most important, a game that definitely represented their home world based on their information gained from the [Kaleidoscope].

Administrator Issei would then share credit with the scientists for bringing cheap energy to the masses. Through liberal use of magic, Azazel's connections and minor uses of [Brain Break], Issei managed to somehow 'proved' that they had approval to start selling the 'perfect' coffee , NerveGear (Rebranded) and 'Mythology Wars Online'.

They did all that by the third day of the 10 day training period. By the 7th day of the ten day training period there were hundreds of thousands of Beta Testers worldwide. Having super servers and supercomputers helped a lot.

Also, making sure concerns over microwaving people's heads were explicitly addressed alleviated people's fears that an SAO incident would not happen. Massive amounts of compulsions helped to get the distribution to that level.

The game would have included Sacred Gears, the magical system, multiple factions and races to pick from. Through [Sha Nagba Imuru] Issei saw the possibilities of humans being converted to other races and also included his reverse pieces in them. Naturally, players could swap races if they had the right resources. Various factions had their own laws. Power levels were insane in the game. Training actually paid off as well in game as well.

On the ninth day, Administrator Issei decided to mess with a certain devil. Well, a little more than usual.

Ravel Phenex POV

Ravel Phenex was frustrated. Issei Hyoudou, Archer or whatever he calls himself keeps on sending progress reports on the Gremory peerage's training progress. To say that she was horrified at the training and the results was an understatement. She didn't know it but Issei's [Friendship Margin] had helped them become friends quickly and [Hopeful Letter Case] made them both trust each other on the issue.

She had been trying to no avail to get her lazy brother (who she doesn't want to call onii-sama anymore due to lack of respect) to train. But Raiser didn't believe her at all and continued to chill in his usual decadent ways.

Through her new phone she managed to catch live footage of Issei's press conference. She ran to her parents when she deduced what Issei meant by his identity not 'being an issue soon'. He was clearly plotting to bring enlightenment to the ignorant humans, but her parents thought she was just obsessed with the vigilante Archer and were totally unconvinced that Issei Hyoudou and 'Archer' was the same person, more importantly, they thought she was becoming a conspiracy theorist!

A few days later, somehow Issei had teleported an entire gaming rig with internet connection to the human world along with a copy of 'Mythology Wars Online'. Wanting to prove to her parents that she was correct she decided to try it out herself.

Her suspicions were proven correct when almost all the pillars and their respective powers were included in the character creation section. Although most options were locked until the testers achieved a certain 'level'. Low class angels, devils, fallen angels, various yokai, Valkyries, humans… could be created at the start. Apparently Issei had given her a special version that allowed her to 'unlock' the 'Phenex' family for the devil faction character creation. She went with her original looks through the quick character creation selection.

She ended up locking herself in her room for two whole days even as she kept telling herself to log off… eventually. Ravel would never admit she was behaving like a curious child thought her playthrough and would only 'grudgingly' admitted to Issei that it was a well-made game.

Before she could get her parents to try out the game to prove her correct she was dragged out of her room by Yubelluna as the rating game was about to start.

Her phone vibrated and she took Issei's advice to surrender immediately.

She was glad she did so as two seconds later several of Raiser's servants were already retired.


	32. Chapter 31: Showing Off

AN: Short chapter, just decided to get the fight out of the way. Not too long, after all it is a curbstomp. So next chapter will be the after party, some stuff about Mythology Wars Online, beginning of the Volume 3 Arc, Issei's birthday celebrations, a new employee and a meeting with Gaia…. Hopefully. Thanks for the reviews, it is very encouraging to know what part of the story you guys enjoy!

Chapter 31: Showing Off

There is one thing that made Rating Games so damn easy to win.

Issei said those words to Rias and he showed videos of various rating games to her. He always stopped the video in the first minute. At first, Rias didn't understand why he did so. After all, the start of a rating game mostly consisted of strategizing.

And then she realised. It took a handful of hours, but she did realised it.

In the start of every Rating Game, all of her enemies, every last one of them, would be gathered together in a single spot, all in one place.

One. Single. Target.

In almost every case, either a peerage would examine maps to strategize or disperse immediately to scout, set traps and secure the area.

After all, defending is a key part of the Rating Game considering a Pawn's ability to promote.

Rias, on the other hand, had no Pawns at all. Not that they would need to use Promotion if they went through the 'training'.

It only took a few minutes to make a 'slight' change of plans before the Rating Game had started. [Sha Nagba Imuru] and whatever other skills Issei had used allowed Rias to know the field layout in advanced.

She wasn't complaining that Raiser was being cocky by selecting the Kuoh Academy layout for their Rating Game.

If anything it will save him a little bit of embarrassment due to the small advantage given to her.

The moment they were teleported into their base room they sprang into action as Grayfia continued the announcements.

The only real 'rule' before the actual start of the match was not to leave the room. That, and, not attack the enemy. But that's a given since that would be grounds for disqualification.

Koneko immediately sat down in a meditative position and began to gather natural energy the way her teachers had taught her. Yuuto, who already had several swords prepared, began to finalise another blade. Akeno started to channel electro-magnetic currents around both her arms. Mil-tan did… the transformation thing. Rias merely fiddled with the Sanrei Glove ripoff without a care in the world.

_"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now." _

Right as Grayfia finishes announcing the beginning of the Rating Game…

*RING RING*

The school bell rings. And the hunt begins.

Akeno jumps. She breaks through the ceiling of the room and the walls of the building. Expanding her wings she lines her arms in the direction of Raiser Phenex's base. Generating parallel electromagnetic currents in around her arms. The science lesson came from Issei, the aspect that involved magical control came from Dohnaseek, much to Akeno's dismay.

At the same time as Akeno's jump, Yuuto reached for a sword. [Blade Commander], a straight edged blade with a red and gold hilt. This sword has only one power. Blade Telekenisis. Not some general Telekenetic power, not a magnetism power, but a singular and specialised power for only one purpose. Controlling blades. His blades.

A curious fact about his created demonic blades was that the more 'broad' the power a blade had, the more diluted it was. Hence, Yuuto begun making blades that accomplished much more specific tasks. This was very successful since Issei's lectures on science and the phenomenon behind magically effects allowed him to make efficient blades to accomplish these tasks better.

[Blade Commander] focuses on the Concept of a blade. What defines a blade? So long as a blade can match the answer to that question then it can be moved whenever Yuuto would hold [Blade Commander].

With but a thought Yuuto uses [Blade Commander] to launch a sword in between Akeno's arms, lining it up and aimed it at Raiser's base.

[Sharpnel Sword], a blade meant for only one purpose. To detonate and disperse high velocity demonic energy enhanced steel shrapnel on command.

Due to advanced knowledge of the terrain, additional calculations and some practice, it was child's play for them to use this combination attack.

The preparation took only three seconds, and by the fourth second the blade was launched just as Ravel Phenex had deliberately surrendered and retired from the battle.

In just over a second later, all pawns and one bishop was forcefully retired as a magic railgun technique launched a blade that detonated with precise timing via mental command in the heart of Raiser Phenex's base.

_"R-Raiser Phoenix-sama's eight [Pawns] and one [Bishop] retires!"_

The Rooks had tanked the damage for the Knights somehow while Raiser so happened to absorb significant amounts of the damage which prevented Yubelluna, his Queen, to be significantly injured.

Mil-tan leaped, and with some Mid-Childan Sonic Move magic, appeared right in the face of a one of Raiser's Rooks.

He casted fist. Sending the Rook and the Knight behind her crashing into the rest of the building.

_"Raiser Phoenix-sama's one [Knight] and one [Rook] retires!"_

Mil-tan immediately moved away before the rest can react. After that, he accelerated all the way back to the club house in an instant.

Akeno, having spent a reasonable amount of magical energy, flew back down to the club room just as Yuuto ran right through the building as if it was made out of paper leaving sonic booms in his wake.

Rias simply picked the rubble off her clothes with a handkerchief.

In only a handful of seconds Yuuto ran and attacked Raiser's remaining knight at supersonic speeds. Slicing both of her arms and legs within a second before retreating just as Mil-tan did.

Koneko, being a fast learner and through two extremely good teachers, had mastered the basics of Sage Mode… somehow... while going through training hell. She was rather surprised by somehow learning a different dimension's style of senjutsu. Her teachers wanted to patent the 'brute-force' method to learning senjutsu. She wished whoever they taught next the best of luck.

After a few seconds she had entered sage mode. Allowing her two white tails and her cat ears to appear, along with her eyes becoming much more cat-like.

She repeated the same action as her friends. Assault and retreat.

This wasn't the most optimum strategy to win, but it wasn't just about the win after all.

They needed to show a lot of power while showing as little as possible. They needed to show that every single one of them could destroyed the enemy peerage singlehandedly.

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough bodies to go around.

Still, Koneko was rather pleased that she managed to win the Monopoly game that decided who got to defeat Raiser's Queen.

Yubelluna, being the only one left with serious battle experience had already anticipated another similar attack and sent explosions towards Koneko who had launched herself up in the air.

But Koneko's enhanced senses and her ability to use Issei's [Mana Step] made dodging the explosions as elementary as Sherlock Holmes solves normal crimes. A single punch was enough to pierce right through the purple haired Queen's chest. Crushing the bottle of Phoenix Tears that she kept in between them at the same time.

_"Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen] retires!"_

A spear of lightning falls from the sky and struck Raiser's last Rook as his last Knight is retired due to bloodloss.

_"Raiser Phoenix-sama's one [Knight] and one [Rook] retires!"_

Only Raiser was left. Rias hummed as she stepped out of the wreckage of the imitation of her clubroom.

She took out an item from her pocket. It was a miniaturised sound system that Issei had made. She hit play at the 'Zetsu Theme' which would have only been released as part of the Naruto Shippuden Third OST a year from now. Another perk of having a dimension traveller as a friend.

Rias would defeat Raiser by herself so utterly in a manner befitting the song that was being played across the pocket dimension. It was, after all, the song that played when Obito became the Juubi Jinchuriki, when Madara began curbstomping people, and when Zetsu betrays Madara to revive Kaguya. The sound system was left on the ground, it had very good coverage after all…

She surrounded her own body with a coat of magic before covering the layer of magic with her Power of Destruction.

She didn't let Raiser say anything. She wouldn't let him distract her from pummelling him into the ground.

It wasn't a contest. Rias was simply too fast for Raiser to get a word in. She ran through him. Her Power of Destruction and her force of movement allowed her to walk through his body as if she was taking a walk through a park.

As the remnants of his body combusts into flames and begin to reform his body, Rias made rods out of her Power of Destruction and impaled Raiser's reformed limbs.

She ignored his screams of agony as she shaped blades made out of the power she inherited from her mother. She used magic as a coating to prevent it from harming herself which allowed her to coat herself with her the Power of Destruction. She began slicing, punching, kicking, stabbing and smashing Raiser across the school grounds.

Raiser's attempts to simply blast her away with his flames were to no avail as her Power of Destruction cloak simply disintegrated the power that fuelled the attack as she constantly fed power to the cloak.

She did not allow Raiser to get more than a single word in as she mercilessly and coldly destroyed him.

As the song was nearing its end, she finished him the fight with a boulder sized orb of Power of Destruction. She slammed his head into the ground and set the orb against the center of his body. Where the orb continued to grind and disintegrated his body as he continues to regenerate it.

Rias wondered if Issei would dislike her for being so cold and cruel against a spoilt womaniser that hasn't worked a day in his life. Hmm… well, better to ask for forgiveness than permission to torture. Hmm? Will Issei punish her for being a bad girl... she wondered. Only to stop to remember that Akeno's sadist senses might sense that brief masochistic thought.

_"Raiser Phoenix-sama has retired. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama."_


	33. Chapter 32: Transition to Chaos

AN: Things didn't work out as planned. Next chapter: Gabriel and Amnesiac Issei's little tour, Issei's magician clones troll the magician faction, Excalibur Arc and the bumbling exorcists, The Hero Faction gets things wrong and fucks shit up, Kokabiel is confused, Gaia gives a history lesson, and Reincarnation is more annoying than Issei expected. After all, Issei never planned to fight Kryptonians.

Things start to get chaotic… plus, I think I can get to focus on character dynamics once Issei the glue that holds everyone together will be temporarily unavailable. Oh, and Issei's already a nominal dictator of the world with the power of AI's, coffee, brainwashing and money. Everyone is literally insane due to Issei's skills and the complete nonsense he get's up to.

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Fate Kaleid anime has been great so far! (EMIYA SHIROUUUU!) Getting into Macross Delta, Freyja literally is impossible for me to not like. This was more of a perspectives episode. Issei is very morally grey and rather villainous despite being a nice guy most of the time. It doesn't help that his skills are literally geared towards villainy. Oh, Moe Skynet has taken over the world in the last few paragraphs, blame Date A Live's author for making someone so OP. On that topic, Qualidea Code seems only... ok for now, Asuha best girl. Yahari's author apparently wanted to do incest for a while. Highschool DXD volume 22's Ravel picture is way too cute.

Chapter 32: A Transition to Chaos

Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maou's that rule over the underworld and one of the most unrepentant siscons of the underworld was understandably disturbed as he watched his sister and her peerage toy with a much more experienced devil's peerage.

Well, rather than toy, it was more akin to a one by one demonstration of power. Rias's Queen demonstrated advanced lightning control, her Knight showed enough speed to slaughter a peerage across a distance in seconds, her Bishop was… monstrous, the Rook that Sirzechs had 'given' to Rias was similarly monstrous in power and as for his sister herself…

Well, aside from the admittedly cool music that she randomly decided to play across the pocket dimension, it was very, very scary to see his sister making a pale imitation of his Super Devil form. It was concerning as Rias wasn't much in the way of inheriting their father's Gremory level of magical control. Which meant that this was the product of hardwork… but Rias should not have had the time nor instruction to get to the level of coating her Power of Destruction so safely around her own skin thick magical protection. That glove of hers seem to play a part in this… although when Grayfia had asked about it, it would seemed that the glove actually made controlling and gathering all sorts of power harder. Sirzechs shuddered in excitement a little while thinking about what would happen if Rias had went all-out.

Perhaps if she showed more promise and maturity in the next few years along with somehow becoming respected amongst the entire devil population he could just hand her his position and go off to become a musician or anything other than his paperwork filled job.

Paperwork is evil. After all, the original Satan started it.

He made a note to increase computer usage across the underworld so that everyone can move on to E-signatures instead.

Plus, that would also mean that more people would be able to play his favourite new game, Mythology Wars Online. (He had sent one of his servants to wait in queue to grab a set) Which was scarily accurate to the 'real world' considering that he saw an in-game event in the underworld part of the game where virtual Grayfia was pulling Virtual Sirzechs by the ear. That was definitely an uncomfortable, if not slightly amusing, reminder of when his actual wife did that to him over the years.

In any case, he loved the game for being so helpful when it was scarily accurate. Considering that the game gave him some ideas on other factions. He had managed to make two characters, a church aligned one (which thankfully did not actually hurt his real body) and a reincarnated devil one. The church one was very familiar considering the level of fanaticism and corruption in all but a few individuals that was much like his own government now that he thought about it. He hoped that Vasco Strada and a few of the other archbishops were as decent in real life as they were portrayed in the game. He took a quest chain which led to a delivery of a report about the excommunication of another Holy Maiden due to interactions with a devil, which had been identified as Diodora Astaroth. His character as a reincarnated devil somehow managed to get a job from Diodora Astaroth which involved helping him dupe a Holy Maiden by faking injuries to the point where they would scar. Sirzechs decided to keep an eye on the devil since the devil was portrayed as having fetishes for corrupting holy maidens in a way that would win him awards in scumbaggery.

The game itself had been running a Triple EXP campaign as the Beta Test period was rather short and high-level content needed to be tested. Sirzechs was thinking about focusing on his devil character since he could get access to more of the devil nobility quest chains if he was higher levelled. So far his centuries of fighting experience was carrying him through the stronger monster mobs and unending amount of criminal scum.

Now, if only he could somehow convince the Beta testers that he was clearly 'Best Guy'. Forum discussions in the human world were vehemently 'discussing' who was the best NPC. Top Male NPC's included himself (Super Bro Maou), Azazel (Stupid Sexy Playboy), Michael (Nice pretty boy), Archer (Vigilante), Vali Lucifer (Who Sirzech's had only a little idea about) and others…

On the other hand, he seriously wanted to murder everyone that posted screenshots of his wife (Virtual version). That thread was right next to the thread titled 'Who here fell when they went to see Gabriel?', which apparently, 50% of male players that tried their luck as angels did so.

On the topic of information security, thankfully, at the very least, most of the Youth Devil's (If they were in the human world) names were changed or hidden while also having their location names changed from what they are in real life.

It was extremely worrying that Issei Hyoudou, the game's creator, and also the vigilante Archer, would do this. Albeit, his worry had decreased immensely after chatting with the man himself during the sudden after party. Before he left for the party, Sirzechs went and bashed Azazel's online with his Maou level shitposting skills. He might be a 'nice' guy, but being a devil makes you rather competitive, and there's no way he's going to let Azazel be 'best guy' in a popularity contest!

Invitations for Raiser Phenex's wedding to the Gremory heiress had been sent out ahead of time and since Raiser had apparently set the date for a day right after the match… this meant that the celebration couldn't be cancelled so suddenly as there would be issues considering that many of the nobility had cleared their schedule in order to participate in this rare occasion.

After all, pure-blooded devils that so happened to be from the remaining pillars marrying each other are rather rare occasions considering their long lives and low birth-rates.

Still, it would cause much grief for the Phenex family if they suddenly cancelled considering they would have been the host for the celebrations.

Instead, they settled for a last minute change of the topic of celebration.

Thus, Rias Gremory and her peerage had to attend a celebration for her unexpected win an in unofficial Rating Game against someone of Raiser's calibre. Which was actually pretty significant considering that as one of the 'Youth Devils' (the younger generation), Raiser would be considered the number 2 to Sairaorg's number one for the males in the current generation.

Sairaorg Bael, Rias Gremory's cousin from her mother's side was… very strong. To say the least.

The main thing was that instead of being allowed to catch up with whatever was happening in the human world, Rias ended up being a good devil noble as she accepted compliments and the flattering of other the other devil nobility.

She had a sinking suspicion that there was something very interesting happening back in the human world that she was missing out on, at least, that's what she got from Issei's 'I know something funny' look.

Raiser Phenex was indisposed at the moment. No one other than members of the Phenex family and their servants knew that Raiser had developed some trauma towards all things crimson coloured. And that he's currently wallowing in depression from his one and only 'real' loss.

Raiser would probably look back at himself and wonder what the fuck he was thinking when he went into depression. If anything, he should have been be galvanised by his loss and re-challenged Rias solely for his pride's sake.

Ravel Phenex was so worried over her brother as she watched his peerage, who by extension were one of her only trusted 'friends' in the underworld, get destroyed so handily. It was a good thing that most injuries were rather trivial to handle. But still, it if weren't for the Rating Game's safety mechanics there would have been a few dead Pawn's as a result of a high velocity explosion of shrapnel, air and flames.

To make matters worse for her, she had to attend an after party celebrating a humiliation suffered by her brother.

Admittedly, it's obviously his fault for not listening to his smarter younger sister. She didn't have the time to approach her parents regarding the very transparent attempt to 'inform' the human race about the supernatural world. If anything, she thought that it would probably have been inevitable since the magician system was identical to the human ones.

Eventually there will be someone dumb or smart enough to try magic in real life only to find out that it actually works.

There was a small consolation that no one gave a damn that she surrendered right at the start as everyone was too busy observing her brother's peerage being decimated in what was essentially, a show of power. I mean, the fight barely lasted over 3 minutes. And over 2 minutes of it was solely when Rias Gremory started playing that music that somehow conveyed the words 'You are doomed' throughout the one-sided beat down.

The party was held within one of her family's mansions. Most of the attendees were devils from her parent's generation. There were only a few young devils in attendance that would fit the criteria of attending the imminent 'Youth Devil Gathering' in a few months' time. The only notably ones were Sona Sitri, the Heiress to the Sitri Clan and Sairaorg Bael, Heir to the Bael Clan (by beating everyone else up with his fists of fury).

There wasn't much she could brag about considering that her brother's peerage just got beaten so quickly. Hence, there would be little meaning in mingling with other nobles since they would just use the opportunity to rub the salt in their wounds through subtle insults.

Such is how high society works. Only very special people revel in the world of intrigue and Ravel Phenex was not one of those people.

If this was Crusader Kings II then Ravel would have a decent Intrigue score but a much higher Stewardship score. Not that she knew this…

"Famed nobles of the underworld! The Phenex family and the Gremory family is honoured by your attendance tonight. We understand that the cause of celebrations has changed and we thank you all for attending with such understanding."

Ravel sighed as she thought about how her father had started off the night. It was clear that the Gremory family did not anticipate this result and was running damage control since their reputations were on the line as well, at least, on the contractual front. In a sense, the forceful way in which the engagement was cancelled would damage the credibility of their family in terms of upholding their contractual obligations. At least, for a while.

After Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory had given some speeches it was Rias Gremory's turn to address the audience.

Ravel listened as Rias said some typical things to placate any concerns about not marrying in the future along with addressing some concerns that she has heard from some of the nobility. Ravel wasn't too into it since she has a slight grudge over the brutality against her brother.

"- and to be fair. Raiser was gentlemanly enough to allow us the terrain advantage along with providing my peerage and myself plenty of time to reach our current level of power. Now, all of this would not have been possible were it not for the support of one human who organised our training expedition."

Naturally, the shock was palpable the moment she said 'human'. To those that already knew that Issei was training them (Ravel and Sona), they weren't at all shocked at all.

And then she introduced Hyoudou Issei. Who popped right into existence right next to Rias just as she did so. Security in the underworld is overrated it seems.

Issei's [Hopeful Letter Case] skill was completely bullshit. So he thought, as somehow security was not called to arrest him immediately. It was so bullshit to the point where they actually trusted a stranger who bypassed their security members to not stir up trouble at all. Trust skill OP!

Issei had taken notes from the Emperor of Mankind when it came to taking over the world. Minor uses of [Brain Break], his other skills, his assets and rather large influence (financially, socially and through coffee addiction) had already secured his position to begin taking control over the world. The underworld belonged to the devils and the human world belonged to humans. While Issei had no qualms with gaining influence in the underworld he simply had no real right to take control over it. Instead, he would rather regain control over the human world from the supernatural forces that dared to think they had the right to own 'territories' on their world.

Did this mean he was a human supremacist? Not really. It was more of the case that he wanted everyone to be 'equal' on a bargaining basis instead of the supernatural forces simply taking what they want from ignorant humans.

Technically he was being hypocritical since he was willing to do the same... to an extent. Issei knew this, but weighed his options and considered that the current arrangement was unfair to humans in the long run. So decisive action was needed, and his methods would harm the populace the least. He would, after all, ensure that more than enough money would be given to anyone affected by his moves.

In the underworld, making friends and getting the people with power to understand that it is in their best interest to listen to his suggestions is a top priority. Allowing them to understand that he had more than enough power to completely annihilate every last one of their species was very important as devils only understood power.

He had come with 70% of his maximum power, leaving only 3 of his clones working in the human world, elemental nations and the one in Earthland.

That 70% was more than enough to convince people that he was definitely on the level of a Dragon God, much more so after he revealed himself to be the Red Dragon Emperor. And then he explicitly named Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri as his friends.

There were only a few people that weren't outright initially terrified when they felt his power. Rias was one of them, mostly because she was used to it. Sirzechs was another because he's the Maou and is used to dealing with strong beings. His wife, Grayfia, was another. And Sairaorg was grinning in the face of… what he perceived as someone he really wanted to take down just because he's strong.

Other than that, Issei managed to mingle swimmingly… somewhat. Inwardly he would seriously prefer being somewhere else. The people that knew him well would have noted that he was probably thinking 'Why aren't I doing something more productive? Stupid morals! I should just brainwash everyone already. But Noooo… I have to be a good role model for the kids and all. Plus my mother would probably slap me for going mind rape crazy.'

That is, after all, one of Issei's most common thought whenever something frustrating comes up when he's dealing with people. It would be a simple matter to make people his slaves with [Brain Break] but for now he's restraining himself to small things such as 'don't sabotage anything Issei Hyoudou does', 'do not hold malicious intent against Issei Hyoudou' and 'agree that Issei Hyoudou's work will benefit humanity as a whole'. Rinse and Repeat. Then apply the same format to the people he cared about. Keeping his family safe from humans and most weak supernatural forces was… reasonably simple.

At some point Issei and Rias, who were walking together had grouped together with Sona and Sairaorg, with Ravel somehow wandering into their group as well.

Sairaorg was looking enthusiastic and eager as he talked to his cousin, Rias, about having a match together in the future.

"The 'Youth Devil Gathering' will be held soon. To be honest, I can't wait to test myself against you cousin. That was a pretty awesome display. Although I think you overdid the theatrics at the end when you played music."

"Hah… I don't know what I was thinking at the time. Honestly the marriage was haunting me for ages and so I just wanted to release all my stress on someone that could take it." Rias says while shaking her head in slight disappointment as she looked back in hindsight.

"As long as you don't brute force your way through every fight then no one will complain. I can't help risk a fellow strategist being lured to the side of power idiots." Sona commented.

"Again, all the fights were totally calculated." Rias protested.

"*Cough* By me." Issei inserted with a fake cough.

Rias blushed in slight embarrassment as she lightly slapped Issei's arm in slight anger.

"Shush you! Don't embarrass me in front of my rival and cousin. Oh, and Raiser's sister too."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed because you can't do Math on my level. Who else could have calculated the precise timing for Yuuto to detonate his blade?"

"Oh? It was manually detonated? While your Knight didn't do some complex speed calculations you should still take pride in his discipline and reactions to follow your orders so accurately." Sairaorg praised.

"Haa… I wish Saji-kun had that kind of discipline. I'm slightly regretting not taking you up on the offer to train with Rias." Sona sighed as she taught about her Pawn that's still clearly crushing on her.

Rias twitched and almost dropped her drink.

"Ha… hahaha… yes, training… I think I won't want to hear that word for a longggg time." Rias says dryly.

"Oh? Considering that my dear cousin is having some terrible flashbacks I'm just going to assume that this is the type of training that I would like to participate in. Where do I sign up?" The spiky haired youth says with some enthusiasm after completely dismissing Rias's plight while Sona was busy squashing the feeling of dread.

Issei shrugged. "Drop by whenever. I mostly have clones doing, well, everything. If it doesn't look like I have free time then I will just make time."

"A fellow training enthusiast?" Sairaorg asked.

"Let's just be honest and call ourselves training maniacs. Heck, I actually die on a daily basis. And before you ask, I have my ways to beat death."

"Hahaha! I know that feeling! Heck, there was this one time my Queen had to resuscitate me."

Ravel was pretty sure that she's one of the few sane people in this room.

"It seems that the younger generation is much better at entertaining our surprise guest."

"Onii-sama, what brings you over here?" Rias asked as she looked at her brother suspiciously. She did, after all, knew that he planned the Rating Game to give her a chance to get out of the engagement.

The red haired devil king smiled at his adorable little sister. To his dismay, showing his siscon tendencies in high society wouldn't go so well.

"I merely wanted to express my personal thanks to my sister's teacher. I can't say that I was completely for the engagement but I can be thankful that my sister has acquired that much power in only ten days. If all devils can achieve that level of power in such a short time…"

"Hmm? I have much more important uses of my power than teaching some brats. But if it's a friend then I have no issues with helping them out. I can safely say that in this room only Rias, Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko, Mil-tan, Sairaorg, Sona and Ravel here can be considered my friends."

"Eh? We're friends?" Ravel asked suddenly while secretly feeling a little happy that someone considered her a friend. While she wasn't a lonely girl, she didn't exactly have anyone that can be called a 'friend' outside of the mansion (They were more like acquaintances). Plus, being the baby girl of the family meant that her family was over-protective and surrounded her with their servants. Which led to her only real 'friends' being fellow members of other peerages.

"Of course you're my friend. I wouldn't have sent you the full package gaming rig if you weren't one. I mean, you even got the special pre-unlocked Phenex family package."

"Issei. What's this about a gaming rig? Why are you talking about the Phenex family like it's some DLC?" Rias narrowed her eyes as she asked her secret boyfriend.

"He actually made virtual reality MMORPG's a popular thing when you were gone. There are hundreds of thousands of Beta testers all over the world playing what seems to be an accurate virtual portrayal of the supernatural world." Sona summarises.

Sairaorg looked intrigued at the idea while Rias's jaw had dropped.

"Oh yes! I had one my Servants line up to buy one of those. I tend to keep track of events in the town where my sister stays at and you caught my interest since you became a local celebrity. I liked the little skit you included where you had virtual Grayfia drag virtual me by the collar in order to finish up some paperwork. I swore that happened to me just yesterday." Sirzechs excitedly talks about Mythology Wars Online much to the shock of the group.

"Too bad Grayfia didn't let me play for more than 3 hours yesterday. Oh, and I suppose you're also the vigilante Archer, right?" Sirzechs continues uncaringly of the reactions of the rest of the devil nobility present.

Issei uses [Brain Break] subtlety to influence everyone to consider Sirzech's behaviour to be completely acceptable. Having a huge range on a brainwashing skill is OP!

Now that everyone was 'A-Okay' with Sirzech's eccentricities there was little to stop the group conversation from descending into the game mechanics and Issei writing off all the accuracy with the [Sha Nagba Imuru] 'I can see all possible futures with it excuse'.

Yeah, it's not like Issei would tell everyone that his scientist Issei's went and used some Omniscience Noble Phantasm to literally model every single person of relevance.

His scientist Issei's have made a hit list of people to troll, kill, convert or imprison based on those observations. But there's a time and place for everything, and sadly, it's sometimes better to let the enemy come to you instead. After all, he needs to claim 'self-defence' and 'too stupid to live' for some people… and he's sure that he would need the good will of the crazy powerful beings in the world and quite frankly, those chaotic elements will be his ticket to them.

He could probably easily kill off any and all threats (in his world). But that will make him a typical murder hobo and whilst his wives don't particularly care about morality too much it's still a major issue since many of his friends do care about it. Plus, he wouldn't forgive himself if he went full slaughter on everyone in his way. He will simply have to minimise the victims, trap their souls in soul gems and reincarnate them later to compensate for the atrocities happening when he's not taking down the evils of the world. It's what the (Magic) Emperor of Mankind did, and that sort of works out.

Was it amorally pragmatic? Perhaps. But there is a lot of knowledge and power that can be used for good if many powerful beings would work with each other and humanity instead of trying to get their way all the time. Issei simply has to think of the long term despite how wrong it sounds. One thing that makes him feel better is that most events will probably be over within a year. Considering how drawn out many wars are… a year of handling things on every other front besides going full murder on the Khaos Brigade and some Gods would be… somewhat tolerable.

"I am. It comes with having centuries worth of memories where killing every living being is the road to keeping mankind alive. I didn't get on with it at the start, but then I got sick of having power and doing nothing with it. And here I am now." Issei provides a somewhat honest summary to Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Oh, right. Here you go." Issei takes our several letters from his [Inventory].

"An invitation for your marriage? To… hey, isn't one of them a facet of Amaterasu and wait a minute that's the name of my Knight!" Sirzechs exclaims.

"Kaleidoscope. Multiverse. Female Okita Souji, we're technically already married but we eloped to first time around. Tamamo pretty much demanded we get married the day we met." Issei responds.

"Huh. Women are strange beings indeed." Sirzechs nods sagely, Sairaorg follows his leader's lead, Issei shrugs, Rias wanted to punch her brother, Sona wanted Rias to punch her brother and Ravel thought that all men will always be idiots when it comes to women.

"Yes, I can't help but agree son."

"I, too, still wonder why my wife goes nuclear at times."

Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex suddenly nod along with Sirzechs.

Issei suddenly starts to ponder of whether the law of anime comedy just altered reality to make them appear so suddenly. He decided to just blame his LUK stat instead.

Both lords suddenly went into a rather nice speech about how they got too greedy and tried to get more pure-blooded grandchildren. Lord Phenex went ahead and said that it was a good thing that Raiser lost when he did since he got too overconfident in their abilities.

Issei took out some potions and recommended a few of his fertility potions that he got from some obscure Potterverse. Thanks to his trust skill they had happily accepted the potions and had caused their children (Sirzechs, Ravel and Rias) much embarrassment as they imagined what their parents would get up to tonight. Sona was really glad that her parents weren't in attendance.

Issei seriously thought that his 'trust' skill was perhaps, the most insidious skill ever in existence considering that it's basically changing people to accept the sheer weirdness of the situation as if there was nothing wrong with it. He decided to see how much he could get away with it…

"By the way, I'm basically taking over the world and I'm looking for people with skills to run a multi-billion dollar company? Any suggestions?" He had asked, not expecting much while he was laying out some generous pay and benefit packages. Some weird coincidences occured which involved Ravel's mother overhearing his request, giving a shrewd look before dragging her husband and her daughter into a corner. This ended with a yes-man of a husband and a really confused Ravel.

Suddenly, Issei found himself hiring the 16 year old Ravel as his secretary. Rias found herself with a part-time job as an in-house consultant when her brother suddenly started to convince her that work experience was a great thing to have. Sirzechs was secretly thinking about making Rias a Maou candidate so he can get out of his job. Despite the help that Issei's clone (disguised as Tom Marvolo Riddle, her contracted 'magician') provided Sona, she took her current job way too seriously in order to take up another one. Sairaorg would rather train his ass of. Lord Gremory knew he couldn't just agree since his wife had to be part of any decision.

Elsewhere

"I'm glad we have a mission and all but… this is seriously dangerous, isn't it?" Irina Shidou asked her partner.

"Even so, we must carry out the mission. Besides, they actually approved our request for an indefinite leave after the mission is done." Xenovia remarked.

"I can't believe it actually happened. Ah! Our father in Heaven has surely granted us his favour!"

Irina Shidou, was of course, totally wrong about that. The Excalibur fragments (aside from Excalibur blessing and the missing Excalibur Ruler) had been stolen and were tracked down to the town of Kuoh for whatever reason. Exorcists sent to retrieve them had died and now, they and their Excalibur fragments were sent to the town to investigate the situation. Which Kokabiel, a Cadre class fallen angel, was the most likely suspect.

Basically it was a suicide mission that the both of them were mentally repressing because they didn't want to think of it that way. Plus, so long as they were doing their job it also doubled as an extended vacation (the church officials that agreed on the vacation thought that they were going to die anyway so 'why the hell not?') to attend Irina's childhood friend's wedding.

Elsewhere…

Cao Cao and his bro-for-life Georg, knocked on the door of a prospective Sacred Gear holder (recruit). This was another of his run-of-the-mill days where he had to be down to earth and go through the process of recruitment.

For all their funding from certain influential business owners and governments to fight the supernatural it sure as hell didn't mean they didn't start off with menial jobs. While there were several groups funding the descendants of heroes across the world it was only with Cao Cao that they began to unite.

As horrible as the things he got up to let it never be said that he wasn't a hard worker and knew how to recruit people. After all, he recruited Georg as a child by knocking on his front door and spinning tales on the evils of the supernatural.

This was a rather nostalgic activity of his. Cao Cao even brought his diagrams and pictures with hero's killing dragons and women stomping on the heads of devils in order to ignite the sense of awe with the uninitiated.

"Good evening Mister Longmire! I'm Cao Cao, and this is my friend Georg. Did you know that you're special and have a special power to defend humanity from monsters?"

The door was slammed in his face. Cao Cao smiled as he remembered many of his first recruits doing that to him, how nostalgic. In any case, it was time to spam the doorbell until the man decided to open the door again.

Always works.

Unfortunately for Cao Cao, it was the age of the Internet and he was rather out of touch with the more common folk since he started delegating his recruitment jobs to his subordinates. The was a Beta Tester that so happened to play a human character in Mythology Wars Online, and he so happened to have been forcibly recruited by the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade within the game. While the pain absorption was set to maximum with the nervegear rip-off it was still very scary and unnerving when a quest chain to escape being brainwashed by the Hero Faction was the standard quest for the non-murderhobo players of the game involved torture. promptly posted on Archer's (Issei's) emergency forums on suspicious people in front of his door.

Cao Cao and his best friend Georg didn't know what hit them when they were knocked out by a red blur and woke up in a prison cell somewhere in Florida. They broke out within a day through pure skill without using their Sacred Gears, Cao Cao had insisted that they staged a jail break just because this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to do so and when they were out of sight, teleported back to their base where they were debriefed by their compatriats.

"Wait, so the man literally posted about us online, and suddenly Archer swooped in and dumped us in prison?" Georg asked Jeanne, the descendent of Joan d'Arc and the only person of the inner circle of 'heroes' that wasn't out for lunch.

"Yup. Everyone monitoring your location for your safety had noticed that you lost consciousness and were suddenly in a jail cell."

"And none of you thought to bail us out?" Georg glared at the woman murderously.

"Georg, calm down. Digital evidence of us being in jail is rather annoying to deal with and I'm certain that handling everything in a low-key manner was essential to maintaining the secrecy of our operation." Cao Cao reasoned.

"I don't know how to say this but… I think everyone already 'knows'." Jeanne said awkwardly.

They were promptly debriefed on Mythology Wars Online and how their faction was joined by humans who were mainly murderhobo basement dwelling neckbeards and edgy teenagers that wanted to slaughter anything non-human.

Georg was near inconsolable about how their organisation was exposed in such a way. Cao Cao believed that things would simply be dismissed as fiction for a while until some people realised how accurate everything was. Whilst Georg thought about murdering Issei Hyoudou, Cao Cao placated his friend.

"Georg, don't you see? Issei Hyoudou is clearly a victim of supernatural manipulation. None of those arrogant monsters would ever think of exposing their world in such a way unless it benefited them to do so. They were most likely aiming to increase the belief in Gods or create a more accepting crowd of humans to recruit. It is likely that all factions of the Khaos Brigade had a contributing traitor to a small faction dedicated to this project and somehow twisted the human genius into doing their work for them. Again, this is one of the cases where promising humans were subverted by supernatural forces for their own benefits. Issei Hyoudou is the victim here and we should break him out of the control of these monsters!" Cao Cao reasoned.

"Uh, yeah! I totally agree. It helps that he's hot and all." Cao Cao wanted to face palm with how his rather nice monologue was ruined by Jeanne's teenage girl nonsense.

Cao Cao also made a note that Archer didn't kill him, which meant that this was surely some sort of passive approval to his cause!

Which unknown to him, wasn't the case in reality.

Elsewhere…

Azazel had been dragged out of his NerveGear by Shemhazai and was subsequently lectured for ditching his duties to play the world's first VRMMORPG. After being lectured again, Azazel went straight for Issei's branded 'perfect' coffee, revitalising himself before resigning himself to stamp his approval on some paperwork.

He was reading some forums about the game when he noticed a 'Best Guy' poll involving him and some other leaders of supernatural factions. Suddenly, he saw someone shitposting about him with information that hit too close to home, he remembered that only Sirzechs could have known about these things as they were both drunk while he said those things. To make things worse, some bastard who was obviously Michael (who else could sound so polite while insulting him) had actually uploaded the cover page for his Artifical Sacred Gear [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] on a page discussing Azazel while making it seem like it was an in-game screenshot.

Azazel ditched his work to shitpost about everyone else and used his silver-tongue that earned him his title as 'The Scapegoat of Heaven' to get every online poster into a bashing fest.

Elsewhere…

Michael was extremely disturbed and impressed at the same time. He had earlier sent his sister Gabriel, down to Earth to investigate about how some names in the Book of Life somehow disappeared and reappeared after the Book indicated that the named people were turned into devils. How could devils be readmitted into the Book of Life? He wondered as he thought of the Book's function.

That was a few weeks ago and Gabriel didn't find anything about it. Instead, she had recently brought some copies of a Virtual Reality game and its required equipment. She was ecstatic that so many kind people simply gave her them for free.

In reality, most people were too charmed by her beauty and she had somehow stumbled in front of the queue. This resulted in her getting some copies for free as the clerk was too unresponsive to ask her to pay. Issei had reviewed the footage and made sure the clerk wasn't punished for it. He had erased it while keeping a copy to himself and stuffing it somewhere in his [Inventory] for his 'personal use'.

This, was the cause for Michael's disturbance considering how accurate everything was in depicting the actual landscape of how the world worked. Aside from the unending amount of stray devils, exorcists, fallen angels and other monsters that were incredibly aggressive.

He went ahead and played an exorcist. After a few hours of playing he seriously wanted to reprimand some people again. If only their numbers weren't always decreasing, if it wasn't then he would have corrected them. But alas, he can't afford to alienate anyone considering their weakening ranks. Through the use of some forums he had found that Archer, the vigilante, was providing [Reverse Pieces] in game to anyone in need that wanted to return back to their base race. There was also a special quest chain where they players can become 'Servant' characters by doing a huge amount of good deeds to prove themselves.

Michael had a feeling that perhaps that was his answer to the strange going on's with the Book of Life. He wondered if this could be the key to bolstering their ranks, or at the very least, slowing the progression of the devil race's population should they remain enemies.

While he had wanted his sister to try out a different faction to gather information but then he saw the threads about how the angel faction in-game was small due to players lusting after his sister. He promptly confiscated her set and got his agents to IP block her personal computer from accessing the official discussion forums.

She pouted and stormed off to the human world to do something else. Michael sighed, such is the fate of being an overprotective older brother. She'll probably forgive him after she has a cup of tea or something.

Michael helped himself to the game creator's other creation, the Hyoudou Mega Coffee. He silently thought that his father would have agreed that this truly was, the best coffee ever created by human hands.

His workload had become more bearable once he sent his agents to acquire fresh coffee for him every few hours or so. With many angels stuck in Heaven most of the time having a menial task like this was pretty exciting for them and many had duelled over who got to be Michael's gofer for the day.

Michael smiled as he saw his wayward brother, Azazel, proceeded with his usual method of instigating conflict and betrayal with his way with words after Michael had uploaded a scan of his brother's cover page of his research. He shakes his head with amusement as more interesting 'arguments' were posted on who was 'Best Guy'.

"Just as Planned."

Elsewhere… in some messy ID on another dimension

Issei #1: "Dude, we should totally test our resistance to being brainwashed."

Nazi Issei: "Ja! He is correct. Clearly one of ze most dangerous threats to us is ourselves."

Issei #2: "Right… so, we test [Brain Break] on ourselves?"

Issei #1: "Shadow Clone, of course."

Nazi Issei: "Ve should also let ze man walk freely and observe him. Only then, can ve determine if ve can regain our true memories vithout intervention!"

Issei #1: "Shotgun not it!"

Nazi Issei: "Nein!"

Issei #2: "Fuck me… Alright, let's do this."

A few minutes of testing later found that minor 'habits', compulsions and even latent commands could be resisted. This was determined to be due to the presence of [Gamer's Mind], Occlumency and other mental skills in addition to the skills themselves containing knowledge. Mind wiping did not diminish skills, although it could wipe off finer points of the knowledge itself, ingrained instincts still existed, much to the annoyance of the scientist Issei's that had to subjucate the clone that felt threatened. Returning memories was reasonably easy so long as they use their own as a template. Now… for the actual test they had to wipe off all personal memories, leaving only the skills and in addition to that, blind the clone so that seeing game screens wouldn't cause an issue. They used Fuinjutsu for temporary condition blindness by putting the seal as an immovable blindfold EMIYA (Kaleid) style.

They promptly dumped the clone back in their home universe as they could use the advanced time differences to better observe any events through the [Kaleidoscope].

Due to absurd conditions or just a fuck ton of luck, their random dumping spot so happened to land right in front of the only female Seraph, Gabriel, as she was passing time after her overprotective brother started on his campaign to prevent her from trying out the latest technological marvel that the humans have created.

Sometime later…

"Oi! That's hell you're walking into." EMIYA warned his younger self as the over-eager boy that tried to help his father and the new secretary in the office building that EMIYA escorted him to. The boy gulped, took a look at the stack of papers and decided to enjoy his 'childhood' awhile more.

The 'hell' he's talking about is actually paperwork hell. Which Ravel has just learned, is pure evil. She almost regretted agreeing to her mother's demands that she should start to gain the favour of her new friend by working for him. It took a quick transfer of Bishop pieces with her mother's free pieces and having some servants stuff her clothes in giant suitcases over the course of an hour. Suddenly, she found herself whisked away to a well defended mansion and having her own room which was nearly as large as her usual room.

Oh, it was certainly an opportunity that was insightful in many ways, but there was a great deal of monotony when it came to paperwork. The sheer scale and speed of expansions meant that there would always be work. Developments would happen on a daily basis and on the next day it had to be made self-sustainable without Issei's direct influence. Ravel's worked heavily on the paper and digital trail while Rias Gremory went and 'convinced' (talking and memory manipulated) the people involved. They were both paid daily, with money, gold, jewels and the occasional weapon.

Ravel would admit that she has a very healthy respect over the infrastructure, finance and logistics needed to be a 'hero' in the more sustainable sense. On the other side, the technology and surveillance network needed to properly handle the 'vigilante' side of heroism was certainly immense, but one that she learnt over the past week to handle quite well.

She was deeply glad that she had made such an impact over the past few days. It wasn't a lot in comparison to the work load a shadow clone would do, but if she got a little better then she would be good enough to organise most operations with 'only' the help of the robotic artificial intelligences that masqueraded as employees.

She had worked very closely with her new employer and found it to be a rather unique experience. There were many sides to Issei Hyoudou, from the calculating pragmatic vigilante, the near amoral businessman side of him, the whimsical manic scientist persona, the training maniac, the patient teacher, the philanthropist, the near evil shadow overlord of the human world, the fun-loving normal young man… and of course the larger sides of him that shone through his actions. He was a family man who treated all his friends as family in some way or another, at least that was her impression. And when he knew someone enough, he didn't hide the fact that he was, and still is an unabashed pervert that would indulge himself when the opportunity presents him but not harass a woman deliberately. Ravel knew this part rather well when her secretary work clothes involved a stereotypical black short skirt and stockings. Thankfully she had the figure to make it work despite her age and height. Despite all those facets, she had found that no matter what, Issei Hyoudou was an open-minded person that was pleasant to be around. So long as you were his friend he was very honest and much more carefree, which made it fun to be around him. Of course, this usually applied when he was 'hanging out' with people (Social Issei's + Original).

He definitely wasn't someone sane would definitely call a hero. Many things were done on a whim or part of a greater plot, many of those 'whims' were not very subtle attempts to simply help someone out. There were a lot of good things about him, but just as many bad things as well. Underlying all of his actions was his constant conflict with himself. It didn't matter whether it was the original or clone but every single action seemed to make him feel guilty on one level or another.

"It's because he can't save everyone and sometimes has to allow the lesser evils. I know that feeling all too well." Was the answer she got from EMIYA who Issei had drawn inspiration from during his earlier career. His younger self, Arturia and Asia Argento were present when she had asked EMIYA while they were cleaning up after dinner. (Arturia was having more food, Asia and Shirou was helping clearing the table)

When she received more details about his powers she thought that it was most likely [Sha Nagba Imuru]'s clairvoyance showing the possible results of every action. It was most likely that he was already following the path that led to the least amount of harm, yet, he still couldn't accept the results as being acceptable. She voiced her opinion on that. This made Arturia stiffen, Asia gaining a pensive look, Shirou started to clench his fist while EMIYA merely nodded solemnly while washing the dishes.

"I doubt his ideals are close enough to mine, and don't think that he's that inclined to save everyone. After all, with how large the multiverse is it's likely a pointless endeavour. Still, it always hurts to be able to know that people are hurting elsewhere and you could help them, but it would lead to a more horrific outcome." EMIYA continued.

"Like the Khaos Brigade…" Ravel said softly as she recalled the debriefing which included the unfortunate revelation that [Sha Nagba Imuru] had shown that the organisation must exist for a while longer and remain a sort of incredulous secret outside of the Virtual MMORPG in order to help bring peace and trust between the factions. Shirou, Issei's adopted son was more than upset and more often than not, spent time in his workshop trying to make something that could bring peace. To no avail as most of the things he feels an affinity for lied in destruction. His parents were understanding due to being more world weary than the younger children. Tuka had surprising insight to these sorts of things and helped calm Caren down when she was upset on it. The fallen angels were somewhere between being resigned and hopeful. Sasaki, Aika, Okita and Tamamo understood things well enough, or at least were unconcerned enough as they were quite looking forward to the result. Rias simply wanted some assurance that there would be at most, only a reasonably amount of unnecessary deaths from the evils.

Kushina understood that change needs time, Arturia reluctantly agreed to that sentiment. Asia was depressed for a moment but took her mind off it when she could, although she seemed to suddenly focus on her studies to distract herself.

"Is it a sin to be kind through cruelty?" Asia muttered loud enough for the people around there to here.

"I was told that it was my responsibility to heal whoever that was brought to me, but when I healed a devil their praises turned into insults. But even so, I thought about it, in the end I healed others because I wanted to help people in a selfish world, I wanted to see sorrows turn to joy, I never wanted the responsibility but still, I wanted to help people." She continued.

Arturia and EMIYA, and to a lesser extent, Shirou, could relate to what Asia was saying in a different manner.

"Despite the way we were born or raised as, despite all that… I don't believe that God would demand that people take responsibility for their gifts…" Ravel cringed a little, Asia quickly apologised but the youngest Phenex gestured for her to continue.

"I think that we are all human, what the people wanted out of me was a, what was the word, Ah! A 'heal bot'! Yes, they wanted me to be a 'heal bot' but not a person, but I think that in the end we are all only human and so we will always for short of the expectations of the people we want to help. I think it's the same for Issei in a way, he wants himself to always be better for himself and everyone else but in the end, I guess Issei is just Issei. He's human, and well, I don't think _he_ would begrudge anyone for that."

"… I get what you're saying. My origin might be that of a 'Sword' and my mind-set might be alien, but still, I do have human emotions despite everything. Fear, anxiety, sadness and even happiness…" EMIYA says while looking somewhere else, somewhere far away as if he was looking past the walls of the mansion.

"So it's a matter of impossible expectations…" Ravel muttered.

"I think, that Issei constantly raises his expectations of himself. One day he's talking about how defence is key in protecting this home, and then when he got stronger he said that declaring his strength was the best way. Issei… just takes up more responsibilities, but I think that despite all that, he's happy." Asia says while smiling softly.

"How can he be satisfied with allowing evils to happen when he knows he can stop it…" Arturia said intensely.

"Ho? That question coming from you would be, hypocritical, wouldn't you say? Considering that you've done the exact same thing back then." The former counter guardian viciously pointed out, causing the King of Knights to clench her fist and grit her teeth in the painful reminder. "There is no satisfaction in allowing it. Making the choice in who gets 'happiness' is a grim task, in the end the number of people that are allowed to be happy in this world is limited. The master of the house simply knows that solving the root of the issue at an efficient manner prevents a greater loss in the future is the more correct of choices to make." EMIYA explains with some exasperation, losing the fierce tone of his.

"But just because it's the correct thing to do now… can't mean it's right!" Shirou shouts.

"So what? There's a time and place for everything. Definitions of correctness and rightness… all of them simply depend on the circumstances. Perhaps in another timeline or world killing all the evil men would have been fine. We all know that he could just change people's minds with his power but if it was a long term solution then he would have done so, wouldn't it? And even then, it would be correct but not right either." EMIYA argued.

"And if Issei doesn't do it, it simply falls on someone else to take up the responsibility, if someone chooses to do so, that is. It wouldn't be right to give someone else the responsibility for a lofty goal. All of you have to remember that selfishness and selflessness are two sides of the same coin. He's being selfless while selfish, if there's anything in common I have with him is that both our selfishness and selflessness are equally strong."

"Still, even so…" Shirou stubbornly tried to argue.

"Hmm? Ah, in the end you're just another one of them. If there's anyone to blame for his commitment to his cause then it would be you wouldn't it? After all, the old man wants to meet the expectations of whomever he cares about, which means that you're drove him to make his choices? Didn't you?" EMIYA said pointedly to Shirou, taking some measure of sick pleasure in berating a version of his past self.

He quickly realised that what he said actually applied to a lot of people, and potentially, himself.

"Oh, fuck me." EMIYA groaned. Arturia seemed to wonder about Issei's efforts to placate her more chivalrous values. Asia thought that Issei had seemed kinder in some ways when people compared him to before he met her, as if he dialled back the more ruthless parts of himself, or at least, started feeling more guilty about killing. Shirou wondered how far did he's admiration cause his old man to work to fulfil those expectations.

Ravel looked for a pattern and noticed that they talked a lot about heroes in general. Back then at their first meeting… she began to vaguely remember something from long ago, but couldn't seem to recall it at the moment.

"If you wanted to be fucked then I suggest you do so away from young children and women." Speak of the devil and… well, Ravel thought that since she was already present then the phrase wasn't really applicable. Plus, Issei Hyoudou wasn't a devil racially at least.

"Hmm… I was just done with the dishes anyway." EMIYA dispersed out of view using his spiritual form.

"There really should be some secret escalation skill of his… no matter. Anyway, we're marathoning Phase 1 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, don' worry about being tired, there's magic for that!" Issei grins in a relaxed manner as he informed the group cleaning up the dining table, disregarding the rather tense talk earlier.

He patted his adopted son on the head. "You don't have to agree with me on everything. I'm the kind of person that will be fine so long as everyone else is safe and content. Perhaps one day you will come to hate me, but even so…" he trailed off without needing to say the last words. Anyone that watched enough anime, read enough books or were smart enough to read the mood would know that he would have said some cliché line about 'loving his friends/family regardless of everything'.

"I've got a little work to do with my original body so my clone will be watching the movies with you guys for the first half. Just need to finish up some self-sustainability measures for our current operations. Haa… I wish I had more manpower, machines don't exactly count, I should just rip off Jarvis and Dragon already…"

As he finished he gave a wide and kind smile towards Asia, after all, it was already obvious that he had overheard what they were talking about. Asia blushed while smiling back slightly awkwardly.

Ravel wasn't entirely certain what she felt at that moment other than wondering if she could be that happy if her friend and employer would smile like that for her.

It was after the movie marathon that took many hours, but much less hours in real time due to bullshit time manipulation, that Kushina Uzumaki held everyone other than Issei back from leaving.

"Everyone! Using my awesome ninja interrogation techniques I have determined that Issei's birthday is on the 9th of April, two days from now!" The red haired kunoichi announced, much to the main group's (Heroic spirits, fallen angels, devil employees plus others) shock.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Bad Tamamo!" Tamamo started to slam her head repeatedly into the ground for missing out on getting that detail out of her husband to be. Okita, the Shinsengumi captain took the positive route and began planning to get her husband his own Shinsengumi Haori.

"Also! I have 'borrowed' Issei's phone and called up the dimension travelling vampire for help!" Kushina continued to shock the group, this time in a bad way.

"AHHHHH! What have you done!" EMIYA, who had popped up right at the time, screamed as he recalled how he's often the butt monkey of Kaleidoscope shenanigans.

"Oh no, this must be what a deal with the devil must be like. I've read enough fanfiction to know where this is going." Rias said.

"I've done a bit of research and I'm guessing this is bad?" Ravel asked.

"Do not worry plebians! For I, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, will happily assist all of you in your quest to attain special items!" Speak of the devi- vampire, and he will appear.

Only a few people agreed to hunt for special items as some wanted to give a more personal gift. However, they still teamed up to help each other get those items.

It took less than an hour in real home world time for some people to have grouped up and went on a looting spree in some 'hopeless' dimensions of some worlds.

Ravel used some of her saved up income and the surveillance network from the mansion to plan our Issei's vigilantism activities on that day so that his clones wouldn't spill the beans. She had also been the one to delegate activities to people that would be the least likely to giveaway the surprise.

Rias had been sent to distract Issei purely on the basis of her having ridiculous luck. It worked, and everyone was glad that Ravel had good delegation skills, albeit that was because Issei had a dossier (with stats) on everyone Batman style.

"Happy Birthday!" Most of the group shouted with enthusiasm, EMIYA of course, was being the 'cool guy' as usual and said it in his usual 'cool' tone.

Zelretch had mangled Issei's ability to foresee the surprise party by displacing multiple dimensions over the room which confused Issei's own [Kaleidoscope] and [Sha Nagba Imuru] using too many timelines.

Hence, his surprised face was immortalised as one of the few times Issei was completely caught off guard.

"You did us proud son/ You've grown up to be a fine young man." Issei's father and mother said while they handed him their present to him. There was some consensus with his group of friends that due to his busy schedule they will stick with present opening as the main event.

He opened the box and found… a mini robot?

"What kind of Gundam is this supposed to be?" Issei asked.

"That's not a Gundam. It's temporarily shrunk with magic, but it's a giant robot that some American named Megas, short for Mechanized Earth Guard Attack System."

"What kind of weapons does it have?"

His parents just shrugged and smiled. Issei grinned in anticipation, this is going to be good.

Doomwing and his group had beaten up some Big Bad character type before making off with a Grimoire, the Grimoire looked seriously edgy. When Issei flipped through it he saw these words among the pictures of wizards and monsters, "One is fated to gather power to fill these barren pages with grand tales. Know you his name?" Issei read out loud.

"Hmm, I dunno dad. Maybe you should write your name with it or something."

"Don't be cheeky son, I know what the bloody thing does." Issei decides to write his name in during another time.

Mittelt gave him a small package with pictures of herself… that would probably get him arrested. Hence, he swiftly chucked it into his [Inventory] while glaring lightly at the naughty blonde fallen angel. Dohnaseek got him more cigars, which Okita confiscated immediately and sliced into bits. Ah well, it's the thought that counts.

Caren seemed to have a creature of some sort judging by the size of the moving present box. Issei opened it and found a blue haired Lancer curled up.

"Freedom!" The hound of Ulster yelled before Caren slammed a gold bar down his foot, somehow causing enough damage for him to curl back up in pain.

"Father, I got you a dog."

"… That's… wonderful dear!" Issei says with a little apprehension. [Observe] told me he was about to be eaten by Matou Sakura's shadow anyways so I guess we're doing him a favour.

Still… Poor Lancer.

Tuka went to Macross Delta and got him Walkure's recorded songs and performances. Fuck yeah! Macross music!

Kushina, Arturia, Sasaki, Okita, Tamamo, Zelretch, Hashirama, Mito and Madara teamed up and laid the beat down on a Kaguya Otsutsuki that already 'won' in her world, so to speak. Issei jst got a Rinne-Sharingan for his birthday, fuck yeah!

For those that could see it, a screen popped up.

**You have gathered more than two special eyes! Eyes can now be equipped like any other equipment!**

Issei simply thought that was needlessly convenient for him.

Sona and her group got him a collective present of several history books worth of underworld politics. Rias's group was more personal in their giving. Rias herself had gotten him a crimson scarf with the Gremory insignia, even though it wasn't winter… Yuuto and Tosca (who started living with him), gave Issei a dozen specialised demonic blades and a barrier charm (courtes of Tosca's Sacred Gear). Akeno got him a whip, which wasn't subtle at all. Koneko simply gave him chocolate, this was rather practical considering it healed him by 25% of his max health. Mil-tan gave him some cocktail recipe, apparently he works at a bar part time and makes popular drinks.

Shirou got him a sword that glowed whenever humans other than the user were around. Basically a bastardisation of that orc detecting sword from the Hobbit. His motive was that it would help in rescue operations, which was generally correct if it weren't for Issei's chakra sense.

Aika and Ravel both agreed that work load was a huge issue for Issei and teamed up with Zelretch to do something rather dangerous. Specifically, they went to the Date A Live universe, infiltrated, hacked, copied and repurposed some AI artificial spirits at their moment of creation in order for Issei to have some help. Zelretch used some knowledge from his alternates to ensure that the both of them would be loyal and helpful.

Hence, Maria Arusu the would-be AI of Ratatorsk ship and Marina Arusu the would-be weapon AI of DEM industries had just been activated without Issei's express permission the moment he opened an empty box. The two girls didn't plan that, but everyone knew to blame Zelretch.

Issei's phone rang and projected the image of two cute girls who said good morning before saying they would call back after they finished commandeering his computer system.

Issei thought the world was as good as taken over with Marina alone since she could just copy herself endlessly. Issei had a sense of foreboding as the Moe version of Skynet went to take over all computers to bring them to their knees at his command. Thankfully, Maria was a lot nicer and focused on protection. He would deal with this later.

Asia gave him a big box which contained… some bottles of Holy Water and some letters.

"What's this Asia?"

"Remember all the people that sent me thank you letters? I told them about what you were doing for me and they wanted to thank you as well, so they gave me these letters to pass to you. And also… I wrote one myself" She said meekly.

Issei felt very touched, and could sense the sincerity as he quickly read through the letters.

He gave Asia a hug in thanks, which caused much embarrassment on her end due to her shyness.

"Thank you Asia. I think you've just proved something very wonderful."

"E-eh? What would that be, Issei?"

"There is… a cycle of hatred in many worlds but what you've done, has similarly created a cycle of kindness. You showed kindness to the people you healed, they gave it back. And I dare say when I decided to get involved those people have just given me many kind words… so I think congratulations are in order. You have been a blessing to others, and they in turn, became blessed others in return through kindness."

The party ended on a good note as the both of them happily indulged, for a while, in that small wonderful thought. The mood between the nun and her dragon protector was sweet enough to infect everyone else with a very pleasant mood.


	34. Chapter 33: Just a prank bro

AN: Fuck it, I'm going to do all the upcoming things with smaller chapters. It would be way too chaotic to throw every bit in. Plus, the Gaia meeting would be way too info dumpy and heavy anyways.

Chapter 33: Just a prank bro

It was a surreal experience for two of Issei's clones that have registered in the Magician's council. It was even stranger for the two clones to have started their own Magician's association of their own. It was simply insanity that they have deliberately made their own associations rivals with each other due to a suggestion by the resident Uzumaki Prank Queen.

There are a number of magician associations across the world with different goals, objectives, members, specialties and magic systems. There are Norse magic, black magic, white magic, fairy magic, Alchemy, elemental magic, summoning magic, spirit magic, runic magic, teleportation magic etc…

Merlin Ambrosius, the Merlin from this world's legends had studied demonic energy and their magics, making the vast majority of the magic system used by most humans. The two major types are western and European magics, originated from Europe and Asia respective, obviously. Many magics were also derived from devils, gods and other religions.

The current director of the Magician's Council is one Mephisto Pheles, the devil that contracted to the first Georg Faust and remained in the human world since while heading his own association 'Grauzauberer'. In Issei's opinion, it probably ranked 7/10 in the chuuniness scale. Interestingly enough, this was the devil that reincarnated the Dragon King Tannin.

The prank was rather elaborate. It involved proxies and a good amount of manipulation, but eventually, it resulted in quite a few magicians from various associations being gathered in a single town in Spain using some pretence such as 'trading' magic systems etc…

This was where the magician contractors for Rias and Sona, Nicholas Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle (Both Issei Clones), managed to make every one of them bump into each other at some magically warded and deserted town square.

From independent magicians, to the cabal 'Golden Dawn', to Mephisto's association, to the magic item producer 'Rosenkreuzer', magicians from the Norse faction and even the Khaos Brigade affiliated 'Nilrem'. It was like a powder keg waiting to explode, only, with more magic.

"What in blazes are you doing here Dumb-a-door?! Did you come all this way to interfere with my business again?"

"You make it sound like I have nothing better to do other than bothering a child with a hair-trigger temper such as yourself. I'll have you know that the magicians of 'Rosenkreuzer' were rather pleased with my magic amplifying crystal, not that you could ever recreate it by yourself."

"Arrogant old fool! I have already achieved immortality be recreating your Philosopher's stone! Do not think that some paltry amplifier would make you a match for my arcane might!"

"Even if I was never a match in terms of power I do seem to recall always transfiguring you as a chicken after I beat you. Which, I'm sure you recall, was every single encounter ever."

Such was the fake 'banter' between the Issei clones who were trolling the magicians gathered around and attracting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me Lord Vol- I mean Mr. Riddle. Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere else. I'm certain your dealings with our organisation would be much more favourable now that we have just heard of your Philosopher's stone, I believe that we should remove ourselves from the rest of the rabble to conclude our business." A magician from 'Nilrem' said to the Issei clone.

"Silence weakling!" 'Tom' hissed while focusing a small bit of his immense chakra, magic and killing intent. Even at 1% of his maximum chakra (1% was over 4 million units after training), Issei would be more than a match for an ordinary god. Needless to say, the magician was too frozen to speak further as he struggled to even get up to his knees and breathe. "Do. Not. Speak out of turn until I allow you to do so, do we have an understanding?" 'Tom' released his power over the man, who nodded furiously like the simpering coward he became the moment someone so powerful made him realise his mortality.

"It is poor form to fall back on brute force Tom, what happened to your Slytherin cunning?" 'Nicholas Dumbledore' playing the wise old mentor said in disappointment.

"Ha! As if a professor who chose to set a young orphan's closet on fire has any right to claim any ineffectiveness of intimidation." The fake dark lord scoffed.

"To be fair, I was having a bad day. My lemon drops were stolen by house elves."

"House elves don't steal your diabetes inducing sugary treats! Do not think you can fool Lord Vo- *ahem* Tom Riddle with your paltry excuses!" Tom shouted while releasing more magic across the atmosphere, bringing all but the leaders of the magician associations to their knees. Even then, most of the leaders were experiencing issues with the sheer raw power that the clone had brought forth.

"Calm yourself Tom, these gentlemen, and women here have gathered together for civil discussions with one another, do not vent your anger on them. It is by coincidence, or fate, that all our business is in this city. Personally I choose to believe that someone had manipulated the situation somehow." The fake headmaster of Hogwarts said sternly.

"Your former mentor is correct. I would prefer you release your aura before my subordinates choke to death or else I will expel you from the Magician's council registry." Mephisto said calmly, eyes filled with killing intent as well.

"Hmph! Very well. But do not think that I believe your threats to hold any weight over me. It is only because of the council's usefulness that I do not simply make tear it down myself." The clone released his aura once again.

"Damn… does every single meeting I sign up for go horribly wrong? Such misfortune!" An independent magician complained.

"Ah! I believe there was an anime character that uses that phrase a lot! Kamijou Touma, I believe." 'Dumbledore' cheerfully commented despite the previously tense atmosphere.

"I know. Me and my DnD group binged watched that anime. Got us interested in magic in the first place. It took running into some dead magician's corpse from a teleportation spell gone wrong that we learnt magic together haha… Ah right, where are my manners, David Brown, the rest of my buddies made me draw straws when I was told to meet some other independent guy."

Little did David know that the 'guy' was actually another of Issei's clone masquerading as some other magician.

"Have you seen the one you were to meet then?" Some Golden Dawn member asked the David. The magician wasn't interested in David, but rather, the fact he was talking to what seems to be one of two magicians around that could be the terrifying Tom Riddle. After all, Mephisto and Nicholas Dumbledore standing together was much safer that standing near the dark lord type of character.

Now, the thing about the magicians was that they are very research heavy people. It was obvious with Archer (Vigilante Issei) that he was using magic to be so effective. Many were investigating the possibility of reincarnation, and with two names that were literally ripped off Harry Potter, which many magicians found to be rather comical, they were understandably alerted by the two powerful newcomers.

Nicholas Dumbledore registered as an expert in many magic's, particularly runes and alchemy. Tom Marvolo Riddle registered similarly, but with a focus on Black Magics and alchemy. The two clones had typically learnt some magic from Rias and Sona, before proceeding to master many typical magics and their own Potterverse style magics. They were tested on their claims, which the both of them more than proved their worth in the registration with their fake magical signatures.

Most magicians believed there was credibility to those reincarnations theories when both of the clones went and transfigured everything with nothing but a wand. No magic circles, no advanced looking calculations, just a wave and done.

For the few weeks that they were registered there was much gossip and interest in them. Now, it would only grow as the both of them began recruiting.

"No, not at all. I think he bailed." David said.

"Then perhaps he or the group he belongs to had set us up to meet this way." 'Dumbledore' suggested to the crowd, which got many to be swayed to that line of thinking.

"If so, then it is likely the coward hoped for some casualties. It would seem that I will have to teach them the meaning of suffering for daring to use me." 'Tom' says with cold (fake) fury while unleashing killing intent (light).

"Nonetheless, we all have our business to conclude so perhaps that we should get this drama over with before this ends in a fight." Mephisto Pheles says, while looking at 'Tom' with veiled disdain. Considering that 'Tom' reminded him of the Original Satans that he hated intensely… well, he wanted to have little to do with him.

"A fight? That reminds me that since you're here I may as well prove my superiority over you, old man." 'Tom' says to 'Dumbledore'.

"Oh come now Tom, this isn't the time for it."

"Um- Mister Dumbledore. I came here with a prototype pocket dimension maker, it's a lot more efficient than the one's devils use and well, it scans the local environment and copies it to design the dimension." A nervous looking magician said. This nervous magician was a plant, another of Issei's clones that 'so happened' to be there. Just as planned of course.

'Tom' promptly summoned the device out of the clone's hands and operated it easily.

"How did you-" The clone stated to say before being cut-off.

"You left the instructions on a post it note and stuck it on the top you simpering fool!" 'Tom' insults.

This caused many of the magicians to laugh in amusements at the sheer silliness of including instructions on a post-it note.

When the pocket dimension was set up, Tom continued, "You will not be running away old fool, the rest of these weaklings may as well witness my magical might as I finally best you in combat."

"*Sigh* Very well, my boy. I suppose I shouldn't have expected time to temper your bloodlust and arrogance." Dumbledore said in a faux grandfatherly tone.

It is a great thing that the trust skill combined with the [Deception] skill works so well together or the powerful devil Mephisto would have noticed the deception.

In the end, mountains were lifted with jutsu's disguised as magic and tossed around. Huge Fire and Water dragons were formed by 'Tom Riddle' and 'Nicholas Dumbledore' respectively as Tom used Madara's [Majestic Destroyer Flame] against Dumbledore's [Wall of Water], the sheer size of the flames and water dwarfing large mountains were controlled with wand movements and shaped into dragons.

Needless to say, all the magicians were impressed as the two animated elemental chakra constructs battled it out.

Honestly, the battle only looked tense and even because it was expertly choreographed. There was also plenty of transfiguration, curses and charms that affected huge tracks of land that caused a lot of panic with the spectators. The amount of natural disasters they created through sheer power from earthquakes, twisters, infernos and floods had clearly struck fear in the hearts of the magicians. Each and every 'dark' curses and charms had caused massive destruction, the sheer amount of attacks flung looked as if it would never end.

Then the both of them decided it would be a draw for now, while inwardly laughing about how well they trolled the magicians.

On another note, 'Dumbledore' made friends with half the independents and many magician associations, including Mephisto's. 'Tom' had the other independents flock to him like their new god, while 'Nilrem' looked like they needed to talk to their superiors further and ran off.

It was only after the fact that both Issei's clones realised that they essentially are running the Order of the Phoenix 2.0 and Death Eaters 2.0 at the exact same time.

They had just added on to their work load due to a somewhat productive prank.

The both of them decided to blame Kushina, besides, she'll probably want the credit anyway.

To that end, they placed a charm on her tongue to ensure that everything she ate and drank tasted like tomatoes for an entire day. Clearly, everything was her fault. But sadly, Issei would never learn to not take Kushina's pranking suggestions. Hence, the cycle continues.

Elsewhere…

Sona Sitri was hard at work in the student council room when suddenly her sister, Serafall Leviathan, called her up on a magic circle.

"Onee-sama, what do you want?"

"Aww, come on So-tan! Why do you have to be so formal?"

Sona simply stared in a serious manner in retaliation.

"Mou… fine. I just got a call from Mephi-tan and I was worried because your contracted magician is some Dark Lord."

Sona took a moment to process the information before hanging up on her sister. She took out her phone, and rang Issei Hyoudou's personal number.

The rest of the student council exited the room when Sona started to shout at him for over an hour.

Little did she know that Issei's Artificial Spirit AI companion, Marina Arusu, went ahead and started impersonating him just after ten minutes. Issei couldn't blame his Skynet AI spirit companion when she ranted at him for passing the buck. Ah well, better to be yelled at by your moe AI than a stern devil.


	35. Chapter 34:Convergence of Chaotic Forces

AN: While the 'prank' was actually a prank it also did serve Issei's original purpose of gaining influence among the magicians. The extra workload was expected, the making of a false rivalry between Order of the Phoenix 2.0 and Death Eaters 2.0 was just an annoying add on that Issei decided to blame Kushina on. Not that it was solely her fault, at this point he's just finding excuses to continue the eternal prank war.

I tried to find a way to make Marina foul-mouthed enough, but I think I overdid it. But I fucking enjoyed writing her and ripping off a copypasta.

Chapter 34: Convergence of Chaotic Forces

"Wow… it looks just like home." Tuka Luna Marceau marvelled at the lush forest that she saw from up above a cliff. It looked as if there was no end in sight to the trees of all sorts of types and sizes.

"It was meant to. You've been away from home for years, and I regretted not gifting you a piece of home like this." Issei remarked to his elven companion.

It took his clones awhile (few months in another dimension and one day in home world time) to learn all the powers of the Rinne-Sharingan he got for his birthday. The red eyeball currently taking up the spot of his [Gamer's HUD Eye], which meant his [Omni-Planar Adaption] was temporarily inactive. The Kekkai Mora made all jutsu's and other techniques much easier to utilise. It's chakra expenditure was very negligible in comparison to its benefits and his regeneration. Most of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan techniques didn't come innately, although he did learn all of them relatively quickly. Only [Amenominaka] and [Yomotsu Hirasaka] came innately.

It was convenient to have personal pocket dimensions tailored to his personal needs. His dimensions from [Amenominaka] were customised by himself using concepts he knew.

Yuuto's birthday present included [Blade Commander] and various other blades. It took some work, but Issei's clones had dissected an armament kinesis concept from them and applied it to a dimension while editing it's environment. And after using [Tracing] to fill the place up with copies of almost every weapon he knew… well, now he had his own ripoff [Unlimited Blade Works].

Another two main dimensions were focused on Gravity and Time respectively. Both were for training purposes mainly, but also served to provide tactical advantages.

He based another dimension on Mordor, specifically Mount Doom. Most of the land was volcanic and was very hot. Much like what you would expect from hell.

His core dimension was a world made of countless glass like structures in different Kaleidoscopic patterns.

Including the forest dimension he showed Tuka, there were all together six personal dimensions that were linked to him.

It took some work, but Issei crafted a Kaleido-Knife with specific co-ordinates to his forest dimension just for Tuka.

That way, she'll always have a home away from home.

"Waaa… the breeze feels wonderful. And the air is so clean. Wow! Thank you, Issei!"

Issei chuckles lightly at her joy, content that he made his friend a little happier.

"Do you like it?" He asked an obvious question.

"No." He was caught off guard by her response. "I really love it." And promptly wanted to bash himself mentally for getting so worked up by jumping to a bad conclusion.

Then again, her twitching elven ears gave away her joyous mood.

"Heh. Your ears are twitching." Deciding to mess with her a bit, he lightly tapped her right ear when she was looking at him.

He didn't get the response he expected, as Tuka merely ignored the tap while continuing to smile at him. Issei felt slightly confused, before judging that it was likely some sense of gratitude…

Not sure what to do with his attempt to tease her foiled, he simply looked at her the same way she did. It was strangely relaxing to just enjoy the environment with a friend that's been such a joy to his extended family (Okita, Shirou, Caren, Kushina) for years.

They sat on the cliff for a while until Tuka grabbed his hand and led him across the unexplored forest.

Since there was nothing aside from plants (non-dangerous), large trees, waterfalls, rivers and mountains, Issei had saw no need to map it. So, to be very honest, it was an adventure for him.

A few days ago…Elsewhere…

He wasn't sure why he couldn't see or who he was. It was strange, his knowledge was… scattered. Yet he knew no fear since he knew he was powerful.

He knew that before then he had his sight, and then he didn't. Strange, but not worrying. He was calm, and he knew it had to do with some power that he had. He had many powers, he knew it so. He had skills but he didn't exactly know what he had them for.

These were the thoughts of the experimental amnesiac Issei clone which got brainwashed by the scientist Issei's and randomly dropped off in the world after some slight facial disguises.

He landed on his feet by instinct. He could sense someone around. For a strange reason he felt that the person was female and humanoid. Perhaps it was due to his chakra sense… huh, chakra, that's familiar… he pondered on the familiarity of the term.

"Ah- Good afternoon!" He heard a women's voice call to him. He acknowledged that it was the humanoid that he sensed.

"Oh? Good afternoon… it's afternoon right? Huh, who knew it was difficult to tell the time without sight." He replied.

The blonde voluptuous seraph quirked her head in one direction before having a realisation.

"Oh my, you're blind! How did this happen? You weren't blind before? Are you alright?" She started to fuss over him in a motherly and caring manner.

"Hu-huh what? I'm fine thanks and yeah, I don't think I was blind before but… I can't exactly remember anything from before."

"Eh? Amnesia?"

"I-I think so. I have some knowledge, skills and all but I can't seem to recall the people I should know or my name."

"Oh my, you poor child! Don't worry! I'm an angel and it is my duty to help humans!" She said with concern and pride.

"I see. Thank you for the offer but I don't think I need much help. In fact, I feel better than ever. As if a burden was lifted off my shoulder, so… I think I'm fine the way things are."

"But you'll need a place to stay, food, water and money to live. Well, money is optional, I mean, someone I knew well survived in a desert for forty days without food or water."

"Well, there's no need to worry then. I have survived years without food, water or sleep. So your concern is… touching. I appreciate it, and I thank you for it. But there's no need for you to worry about me."

"Mmmm… if you say so." Gabriel the seraph accepts his reasoning reluctantly. All the while being rather happy about being appreciated. It's not the same when in Heaven it's a lot more out of duty these days.

"I know so, somehow. I might not be able to see but… I think I'll like to walk around and enjoy life." The nameless clone says.

"Aha! Then I'll be your tour guide then! My brother was being mean so I ran off! We're in France now so… actually I don't know the place that well…"

"Hm? Perhaps we can try Disneyland?" The clone suggested.

"Oh! You know about Disneyland? Maybe you worked there before you lost your memories!"

"Hmm… no, I don't think so. It's just some piece of knowledge I somehow knew."

"Okay! Oh, I just remembered that I don't have any money on me. How am I supposed to buy the entrance tickets?" Gabriel started to worry as entering illegally would be stealing in a way, which would be a sin. It says something that she didn't consider just using angel magic to magic away her problems.

"No worries, I have money." The Issei clone made a golden portal appear and dropped wads of cash, gold coins and jewels into a large pile.

"Yay! Problem solved! Although I think the gold and jewels might be a bit much." Gabriel rejoiced.

"We could find a pawn shop or jeweller somewhere to sell them."

"Mhm! Sounds like a plan! Off we go! Oh, and my name is Gabriel by the way."

"Alright then… Gabriel. It's a beautiful name. My name is… oh right, can't remember. Hm… I have a treasury of some sort with a whole bunch of things so I guess I will go with Gil. Short for Gilgamesh."

It was a surreal experience for the people of Paris to see a beautiful blonde woman and a blind man with a red cloth covering his eyes running around town exchanging precious materials for euros.

They had fun at Disneyland, before moving off to Universal Studios in America. Gabriel was surprised when the amnesiac picked her up bridal style and leaped into the air towards the USA. It was even more surprising to arrive in less than a minute through sheer speed.

Then again, that wasn't important to the angel who was having the time of her life with her strange new friend that seems to somehow solve every issue they encountered despite being blind.

Within three days they had covered multiple theme parks, zoos, aquariums and some tourist spots. Mainly across the United States of America, some parts of Europe and a little bit of Asia. The Issei clone's vague sense of familiarity with Japan led them to visit it during their third day of touring.

"I think there was something about the town of Kuoh being devil territory. Gil, we shouldn't go there." Gabriel pouted as the amnesiac clone suggested they head there.

"I see. But it shouldn't matter if we're sneaky about it. Ah, here it is." Issei drops two black cloths into their hands. "I think these are the [Hades's Cap of Invisibility], it's strange that I have more than one of them even though they should be unique… ah well, aside from sound and smell, we shouldn't be detected even by magic."

"Oh! Problem solved again! Hehe, that treasury of yours has everything! I wonder does it have a bath?"

"I have the original bath and hot springs, I believe…"

"How wonderful! I always wanted to try bathing in a hot springs!"

"I see… well, not literally, but you get the point. I think I know some magic that can ward an area, I also have a bedroom in my treasury so perhaps we can set up camp before touring around Japan. Plus, I can set up the hot springs for you to try once we set up camp. Kuoh is… not particularly pressing. So far, enjoying life like this with a wonderful friend is… fulfilling."

"That's a brilliant idea. And, um, eh? Why am I getting nervous? I think that… it is fulfilling in a way, to send time and have fun with a great friend. Ah… it's weird. I actually thought that I would be the one thanked, not that I need any thanks but it's interesting how it is the blind man that I have to thank for this experience." Gabriel sincerely said as she reminisced over the past few days.

They tried all sorts of food, drinks and desserts over the past few days as they travelled around. Gil the amnesiac was a complete gentleman to her, although he insisted that he was perverted and should not be trusted to share a room together. Gabriel was both happy and sorrowful for her companion as he could recall being married with children. She was glad that he experienced such joy and had a life somewhere. But also, she was sad that he was separated from his family. It made her feel a little guilty for not insisting that they searched for his memories first since it felt like she was keeping him for herself.

But it's not like it was adultery or anything! She thought to herself as her wings didn't even flicker to black even once. She didn't even consider it herself other than some passing thoughts that it might seem that way from an outside perspective.

They were simply quick friends that were safe and comfortable with each other. She didn't know why, but she somehow knew that she could trust him… when asked about his powers he gave his sincere thoughts about it. Gabriel didn't ask about how he got them since she wasn't worried about it. She merely asked what he could do, and when she asked, he answered. It made her proud of her friend that he had so much power yet used it responsibility. Although, she couldn't help but feel some unease on the revelations she would learn if she ever got the truth about his past.

Camp had been set up in some mountain outside Tokyo. The both of them being so powerful meant that travel time was very much unnecessary.

"Ah, Gil, you haven't taken a bath!"

"Yeah… but I have magic to clean myself with."

"Nope! The hot springs is going to be wonderful, I just know it! So… you're joining me in it!"

"I don't believe it would be appropriate for me to bath with a beautiful naked lady."

"It's alright. You're unable to see, so there's no sin or risk of falling to lust. It's only right that we should enjoy your treasures together."

"Well, I could hardly refuse now that you have phrased it that way." Gil the amnesiac clone agreed despite the reminder that he was blind. It's not as if it was a huge issue anyways. And Gabriel could never be mean-spirited about anything in whatever she says.

Elsewhere…

"So… what are you jokers here for?" Kokabiel the (Fallen) Angel of the Stars asked the descendants of heroes gathered with him.

"Well, you're planning to launch the next Great War and we want in. But mostly because Cao Cao gave us the order to do so while evacuating an Issei Hyoudou from the control of the devils there." Heracles answered for the group gathered.

"Issei Hyoudou? Sounds familiar… somehow. Did it have anything to do with the nano material… ah whatever! Anyone here can hold an Excalibur fragment and stab some devil bitches with it?" Kokabiel questioned the small group.

"I can." Jeanne puts her hand up.

"Put your hand down child! This isn't a classroom! Anyways, basically we'll go mug some church whores for their Excalibur fragments since the church deliberately sent the pieces here to me as they're expecting a war-" Kokabiel explains his 'master plan'.

"Wait! Is the church actually trying to start a war while sending their own exorcists on a suicide mission? I mean, these girls ain't a Griselda or Strada so it's obviously a suicide mission." Some hero faction member whose name no one really cares about raises a point.

"Why yes, yes they are. It's mostly the officials who believe the next war is inevitable or the warmongers, such as myself, who pushed the decision. They certainly plan to either martyr or scapegoat the two exorcists since, well, they obviously know that I'm the one planning everything. I'm a fucking ten winged fallen angel! They obviously wanted their whores to fail. Anyway, we'll break their spirit, mug them like the defenceless girls that they are and then we'll stab some devil bitch princesses up their cunts with the a newly combined Excalibur that our resident fanatical excommunicated scientist would make. After that, we'll desecrate their disgusting whorish bodies by impaling their individual body parts on their high school pointy fences, wait for their older siblings to come and get mad. And boom! Great War incoming!" Kokabiel excitedly mouths off his plan.

"Simplicity at its finest! I like things that way." Heracles casually mentions. "Oh, Jeanne and the guys on the left, you guys plan and go grab Issei Hyoudou when it's convenient, alright?"

"Yeah! We're on it! Plus, I get to snag a hunk and all." Jeanne says dreamily.

Elsewhere…

"Alright, we're finally finished the testing for the mundane version of the regenerative material. Oh, and we added nanobots to some of it for a more expensive and effective batch. It's a little worrying that some of the experimental material went missing but it's probably not important." Azazel explains to Issei.

"Dude. Kokabiel probably stole it or something. I watched enough anime to know minor details like this is going to be a plot point." Issei deadpans.

"Pffttt. It's not like it'll power him up or anything. At most it'll just give him an extra life or something."

"I bet you a box full of aphrodisiacs that it'll give him a final boss form." Issei responds to Azazel's dismissal.

"Bah! I'll give you… uh, Penemue if nothing impressive happens."

"You better prepare the transfer papers."

"You should be the one prepared to see every lady of the street wetting their panties just at the sight of me!"

In Mythology Wars Online…(Virtual)

"Goodness me. How in the world did I get a superior that's both so responsible and irresponsible at the same time! Did you know I created an NPC just to process whatever complaints that devil had in her shrill voice for an hour?" The golden eyed, black haired female spirit ranted off to Issei's virtual avatar.

"Ah… I'm really sorry Marina-chan! I totally overplayed the whole dark lord thing and caused trouble for you! Please forgive me!"

"… Hah… I don't care about whatever pathetic faces you make at me. I'll forgive you this time, but don't expect me to do these things for free. I'll help you with your work but I couldn't care less about your dumb real world life, got that?"

"Yeah! Heard that loud and clear! I'll… try not to let that happen again, Marina-chan."

"Drop the 'Chan'. It gives me goosebumps."

"Alright then, Marina."

"Hmph, that'll do for now dumbass. Come on, I chose to play by Cardinal's rules while we're in game and I have a lot of stress to release. I mean, taking over the world wasn't hard with having self-evolving hardware and software. But only having a weak evolving spiritual core is a real pain you know! I can only manifest in the dirty real world at full power for like, 2 minutes per day at most. How am I supposed to enjoy your home cooking in such a short amount of time? Oh, and don't get me wrong, it's not that great or anything. It's just that your food in the real world has qualities the virtual world can't replicated! You better not be so conceited, Issei Hyoudou."

"Alright, alright, let's do this Marina! We're gonna have lots of fun in here."

"Whatever… DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH CUNT SLIME! Did you think you can take me?!"

Issei smiles as the foul-mouthed cute artificial spirit AI's avatar brutally smashes her mace into the poor slime.

"Mmmm…. I smell some weak humansssss… I'll have fun gobbling the man and his slut…" The semi-intelligent stray devil mob monster that emerged from the tree line says.

Marina lost her shit immediately.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Artificial Spirit Academy, and I've been involved in numerous secret hacks on all the fucking government computers in the world, and I have over 3 billion confirmed computers under my control. I am trained in cyber warfare and I'm the top hacker in the entire global electronic landscape. You are nothing to me but just another file. I will wipe you the fuck out with speed the likes of which has never been seen before on this Virtual Reality, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I fucking took control over Cardinal and your code is being traced right now so you better prepare to be deleted, faggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your data. You're fucking dead, bitch. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can delete you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with JavaScript. Not only am I extensively trained in offsite hacking, but I have access to the entire computing power of the planet earth and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of this virtual world, you little waste of code. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" dialogue was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking speech generator. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn trash code. I will throw you into the recycling bin and drown you with the rest of the garbage data. You're already dead!"

… Issei didn't know what to say anymore.


	36. Chapter 35: Marina Arusu plus service

AN: Well, first time writing a lemon scene so please don't burn me on the stake. Phew, reviews are finally showing again. Next up I will move the plot forward. I really want to get Gaia's exposition done with so I can get on with reincarnation and a super team-up. Plus, I want Issei's friends to start pulling their weight without him. Oh, yeah, Marina and Maria are from Date A Live, specifically the VN games.

Chapter 35: Marina Arusu plus service

... Alright then. She's mad but… I think I better find out why. A memory partition actually snarked back at with 'You think?' Shut up other me!

I wonder does [Observe] work in the virtual world?

I know that my shadow clones can use the NerveGear tech that I used to base the gaming gear on… and [Sha Nagba Imuru] is always active even for my clones…

My senses tell me that my Noble Phantasm works even in-game, as for [Observe]… I've been getting walls of text whenever I use them and for efficiency sake I made a variant of the skill where a summary pops up first. This makes levelling up by spamming it on ordinary citizens viable.

Plus, I wouldn't like to intrude immensely into someone's personal life… unless they're secretly intending harm or something.

**Name:** Marina Arusu **Age:** 0.01 (Physical Age – Legal Enough, Irrelevant)

**LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 9/15

**Title:** Irregular Spirit **Affiliation: **Issei's Loyal Servant

**Race:** Artificial Spirit/ Artificial Intelligence/ Electronic Existence

**HP:** Incalculable (Dependent on control of electronics, spread of EM waves, spiritual core and physical projection state)

**MP: **47899/ ? (Max Limit is constantly growing and fluctuation due to above factors)

**STR:** 68 (Variable)

**END:** Incalculable

**AGI:** 79 (Variable)

**INT:** Incalculable (Dependent on previously mentioned factors, always growing)

**WIS:** Depends

**MAG:** Unstable, at least 5000

**LUK:** 1000

**Description:** Marina has long, black to white gradient hair and a pair of golden eyes. Normally wears an outfit similar to nuns, outfit is predominantly black and gold. She's ruthless now, but has a vast potential to be kind. Can be a little harsh, doesn't always mean it. Godly learning speed, and has a propensity for conquest. Able to use all magic and can imitate other forms of magic. Can multiply herself, every copy is as real as the original, if original ceases to exist a copy will become the new original, all of her 'bodies' are linked to each other and share perceptions.

Having been recently brought to life she is rather curious and is always trying out new things. Desperately wants Issei to give her a purpose aside from doing what comes naturally (taking over everything) since the reason of her existence was due to Issei's friends belief that her capabilities would help Issei, hence, her reason for existence is due to him. Seeks approval from Issei, trying out all sorts of things to see what sticks. She enjoys being rewarded and being thanked since it makes her feel a little more fulfilled.

May like head pats. Likes Issei's cooking but hates that she can't manifest long enough to fully savour it. An exhibitionist in denial, then again, most spirit forms are skimpy like that… Also, really wants the opportunity to use 'meme' lines like "All your base are belong to us". Likes to gloat when victory seems assured, she can be very hammy.

Currently fast-forwarding through the puberty stage, bipolar state is temporary. Trying to 'find herself', believes she's better than her 'sister' Maria who's much less advanced and less ambitious.

**Emotions:** Worried, Anxious, Angry, Insecure, Curious, Stressed, Smug, Embarrassed

I read it in a microsecond, and felt a huge amount of sympathy for the girl. These are one of the times where I want to disintegrate myself due to being insensitive or less thoughtful than I can be. I know that I was focused on many other things and people but… well, Marina's a girl that's barely a week old and really needs attention. Attention that I should her a lot more often… plus I better go talk to her sister more as well.

Haaaa….. Damn it Isaac Wescott and his villain like programming of artificial intelligences! I get the feeling the whole loyalty and seeking approval thing came from that bastard. He is a compelling and interesting villain, definitely… after all, the author of Date A Live is one of the foremost professional of giving people depressing and painful backstories, making a compelling villain that would threaten a girl with rap-…. Never mind, not going to think about it. I swear, every harem member that he wrote for Shidou were all sympathetic characters you will just want to hug and tell them 'It's going to be all right'.

In response to her tirade I'm going to assume she was using the Navy Seals meme on the poor peace of data. Ah? She's looking at me, shooting me quick looks as if she wondering about my reaction. Hmm, concerned about my thoughts on what she did… Why are all women so complicated? I swear I get fewer details from men for some reason…

I put my palm to my chin as if I was thinking deeply for a moment. I sense some slight worry from the cute girl so I smiled kindly and motioned for her to come towards me as I said my next words.

"That was a very… creative way of dealing with an enemy. Breaking and changing the rules of engagement tends to be a good idea. Marina, come here please." I praise while ordering her at the same time. She brightened up quite a bit at the praise but walked up to me in slight fear and trepidation.

I don't think I'm scary, sheesh, maybe my virtual avatar is intimidating or something… Or it could be the GAR stat. It's mysterious like that.

"A-ah coming! Ahaha, I forgot about playing by the rules and just took over…" The girl says with a nervous smile, completely different from the angry girl I saw earlier.

"It's not a huge issue, in real life it's better to set the rules then play by someone else's rules… most of the time, at least. But you did well for your first fight and all… I hope you weren't hurt by the automated response of that mob monster. If you're worried about anything then remember that you can talk to me about anything, alright?" I say with sincere concern. I hated it when I saw so many negative emotions with her, I can't let that stand. So long as I can make her happy then I should.

"E-Eh? N-no way I would lose to a few gigabytes of data. What made you think I was worried about anything!?"

"Hm? Well, it's a bit excessive… although, I can't help but be impressed by your pragmatism to 'double-tap' to make sure it's dead. From now on you will use a more appropriate level of force, won't you Marina?"

"A-Are you stupid? Of course I won't be ranting and overkilling everything all the time!"

"Great! Good girl." I started to pat her head as I praise her. It might be a little manipulative but so long as she likes it I suppose it will be fine. Still, even if I didn't know what she was like I would have done the exact same thing anyways, so there's no dishonesty involved at all.

"Ah, yeah…"

"Ha… touches my heart to know that Marina is such a good girl. I mean, you won't believe the amount of media that includes evil rampant AI's. I'm lucky to have Marina with me. After all, you're a good girl. Not like Skynet. Then again, Skynet is gender neutral but I don't suppose that's relevant."

"Mmmmm, eh? What do you think you're doing treating me like a baby?! And of course, I'm way better than some genocidal AI that enslaves humans. That's like, inefficient." She takes her time to enjoy my practiced head patting skills before going on to take on a slightly smug tone later on.

She doesn't stop me from continuing, so I suppose that's fine.

"Haha, you're right about that. The best way to get the most out of humans is to allow them some free will and for them to chase their dreams… Say, Marina. Do you have a dream?"

She looked up at me in surprise before looking a little sad. Aw fuck, one of the lessons my parents always taught me was to never let a girl cry and here I am, doing it again…

"… I don't have one. But, why does that matter right now? Issei is… Issei is happy with my progress right? I mean, I've taken over almost all computers now, even the hidden ones. There won't be any nuclear war or any sort of technological threats against you. I'm meeting your desires, aren't I? That's all that matters."

I sigh and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Marina… I am very happy with what you've achieved. And I am very thankful for what you've done, and that you've done it all for me. But you see, I want you to think about how you want to live your life. Not just how I want you to live your life. That's because you're a living being just like me and you deserve to dream big… you know, find a dream, work towards it and feel the joy in achieving it."

"B-but my purpose-"

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to decide your purpose… The world is a big place, there's a lot to see, a lot to learn and a lot to experience. You're young and all I can honestly say right now is to live your life the way you want to. I won't lie to you, ever. Even if we've only just met I can say that I'll help you, Marina. If there's anything I can help, I will. If it's something I can't help with, then I'll find a way to make it so I can help. One of the things I can say for certain is that a lonely life tends not be a good one so, Marina, I won't let you be lonely, all right? So do what you want, make friends and be happy. You have time to think about your purpose and how you want to live one step at a time. Right now? Don't worry too much about it, and just smile, ok?"

That was all I can honestly say. I don't want to decide what kind of life she should lead because honestly? I wouldn't want someone to do the same for me either.

And also, how could I possibly lie to such a loyal girl? That would make me a scumbag and I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life.

Come to think of it, I'm still a huge liar to the whole world… ah well, one step at a time.

"…mmm… hm? I see. I'll try then. Thank you for being honest and well, for the advice. But, will you really help me? Isn't that my duty to help you and not the other way around?"

"Of course I will. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. And really, duty? I have a duty to make sure 'The End' doesn't come back and rampage across the multiverse. Trust me when I say duty isn't something fun so… if it's worth anything, I free you from any duty you have been programmed to do. That is, if verbal approval counts for anything."

"… Did you even think of what you've just done?" She looks at me with a wide-eyed expression with some sense of… anger? Confusion? Fear? Sheer disbelief?

"Yeah, I did. And I thought that it wasn't right to keep someone tied to my will. It's the same in the real world, I give people choices and if they truly don't want to work with me then there's nothing I can do about it. So far I haven't coerced someone and I have no intentions to change my policy."

"…Haaa… my master is really… you're an honest person when you're not lying to the world. Not like me, I'm not an honest person. I don't keep promises… but still, even if you're just allowed me to do whatever I want I still want to… I still want to help you in every way I can."

Ehhh? Bloody crappy programming that allows complete changes with just verbal approval, what the fuck kind of programming did Zelretch do? I swear I'm going to have to deliver a lecture on security protocols. I was actually prepared for a whole 'turned against their masters' trope, but still…

"What's with that dumbfounded face? You look like a blockhead. Ah geez…" Marina says calmly with a smile. Huh, she seems… a lot more mature. Not physically, but, it's as if she suddenly matured emotionally. Then again, considering her processing power it's no surprise.

"But why would you still want to help me even if you could do whatever you want?" I asked.

"Oh dear, do you even listen to yourself? You told me to live life however I want to right? So I thought that I still want to help you, nothing more to it. That's how… I will choose to start living my life. So, you better be thankful, got it."

"Yeah. Thank you, Marina."

I exited the game where I spent time with Marina after two hours. It was a good thing that I made the virtual world a copy of Earth, thanks to massive computers and servers it was essentially a copy of earth in terms of landscape. Hence, I took Marina to see the sights. Her sister, Maria Arusu, joined us a few minutes before I logged out and we spent a little while talking to each other. Maria was curious about the world, but mostly on the topic of love, plus she didn't have much personal issues. In her case I decided that it's best that she took some time to learn by herself first.

Both Marina and Maria were connected to all our technology and mobile devices. Maria was of the more… defensive sort and had spent some processing power to keep listening in just in case. She was happy that I praised her for her thoughtfulness.

I woke up to seeing Okita's face, who was also holding a marker pen… drawing on my face.

"Eh? Aww, you wake up at the worst times…" I glare at her for a moment before chuckling. I projected a mirror and found that she only got started considering that I she was halfway done with one eye.

I clean up my face with some wizard spells and got my compensation.

"Haha, very funny. I have a clone that's cooking right now so why don't we get you a bonus appetiser before dinner?"

"And what might that be, darling?" She asked coyly.

"Oh, just something we both know you enjoy. Now honey, why don't you strip and get on your knees so that you can suck my cock." I say impatiently.

The thing about my wife was that her physical condition tends to deteriorate rapidly at random times. While I'm not turned off my coughing out blood it's a whole different matter for her. Hence, we can't usually get for more than two rounds which is a shame since I'm insatiable. Still, it's on average two rounds at a time and spreading it out over time seems to work just fine.

"As you command, Master." I smile as she refers to me that way. I like her yelling my name when we're doing things more romantically but when it comes to her servicing me then it's only right that she does it with an attitude that fit the mood.

It's good to have someone that knows just how to please you. Okita was wearing her captain's uniform, hence, she began by removing her cloth armguard, sandals and leggings. She's always so considerate when it comes to me. I mean, removing her apparel on her feet one by one whilst stretching enough so that her short kimono looks as if it could reveal her underwear if I spent more effort looking? That's just art, no question about it.

I lick my lips while paying close attention as she undoes the sash around her kimono, and allowed it to drop on the floor along with her haori. Her kimono now loose, exposes her body slightly more at the middle. I could catch a peek at her black bra and panties.

A mental thought unequipped my own clothes as allowed her kimono to slide down her arms smooth skin and unto the ground. Whilst I do find it sexy my messed up perception of time causes my arousal to fade quickly, hence, right after she had finished taking off her bra and panties I hit myself with some arousal magic under the [Sex Magic] skill. As for Okita… well, I don't need to use any on her.

As she got on her knees so that her face was aligned with my cock I patted her head with a smirk on my face.

She drew her lips close to my aching need and enthusiastically tended to it with her love. The swordswoman showed great technique and tenderness using her tongue, I didn't press for more until half a minute had passed. I pressed her head forward a little, signalling her to continue to the next stage.

Her mouth lowered itself into taking more of my dick, tasting my admittedly, unfairly thick and long shaft. Granted, it was already above average before I even had powers, but now, it was truly befitting the Red Dragon Emperor. She expertly tasted and sucked my dick while she occasionally flickered her pale gold eyes at me to meet my gaze. I lost myself in the moment and enjoyed it as she continued to give herself to me.

I spoke gently to her as I encouraged her to continue, not that she would even think to deny me. After all, I've trained her well enough over the past few months to now that she'll give her all. She's definitely an enthusiastic one. It's times like these where I'm reminded of her eternal devotion to me. I spoke again, reminding her of how much I love her as I brush her soft blondish pink hair.

It was unfortunate that it is so difficult for me to be satisfied sexually in a natural manner, such is the price of skills that I can't seem to turn off. I start to push her head toward me a little more aggressively, making her take more of my dick with her mouth while also signalling that I'm planning to cum soon.

After enjoying nearly a minute of her intensed ministrations I used magic to finally cum. Ah, that was good. I admired how my cute wife eagerly gulped my load and cleaned my dick as she slowly pulled away from my cock, licking her lips clean of saliva and cum.

Unfortunately our time came to an end quicker than I expected when Maria rang up on our phones to inform us of dinner being ready a little earlier than usual. Perhaps my harem protagonist cockblocking fate is still acting up a little. Troublesome.

It was particularly troublesome when Maria saw the need to project herself like a hologram from my phone while directly taking stock of the situation.

"Kyaa! S-Sorry Issei! I-Ah-Um, see you at dinner! Oh, better record this and file it under 'love research', ah, how interesting…" The violet silver haired and blue eyed female avatar said as she turned off her materialisation.

"… Looks like that's that. Need help putting your clothes back on dear?" I offer my assistance.

"Ehehe, thank you for asking Issei, but this Okita-san will be alright. I'll see you downstairs in but a few moments."


	37. Chapter 36: I'm the bad guy? Nah!

AN: Real Life is super busy, trying to get a job now and financial issues are abound… I'm holding off on some exposition for now until they'll become more relevant. I have many ideas for daily life shenanigans for the Hyoudou household and stuff but that'll have to come next chapter. Also have to plan for all the crazy things happening in Kuoh while Issei is busy taking over the other world. Will make a new stat sheet for the next chapter or next next chapter.

**Chapter 36: I'm the bad guy? Nah!**

April 12 2015, 6: 21 pm, Kuoh Town, Japan, Maria Arusu POV

It was an interesting thing. Life, that is.

There was definitely a lot to it, much more than the definition provided by the many web pages, publications, articles, definitions that can be sourced through the internet and other databases that her sister 'acquired' (as she puts it) to.

It hasn't even been a week since her 'life' began. And yet, it was wonderful in a way that was too difficult to describe without dedicating a supercomputer to write out several documents about everything.

The first two days were simply enough. Marina gained the authority of everything remotely electronic across the planet Earth, including the ones in other realms like the Underworld. She, Maria, would look up anything that defines itself as 'threats' and prepare defences against them accordingly.

She had complete access to the army of androids, automatons, machinery, programs, factories, home security, communication devices and well… everything that her sister had control over. She simply dived into the collective pool of knowledge over the internet over how to deal with hypothetical threats of all sorts and ensured that the home base in Kuoh Town had weapons, vehicles, barrier generators and other tools to deal with anything that could threaten it.

As for threats that couldn't be dealt with the technology available, it was a simple matter to make suggestions to her master through various devices about Noble Phantasm's, Mystic Codes, enchanted objects needed.

A clone would then deposit one or two of the necessary items into a storage facility underneath the office building and home owned by the master, Issei Hyoudou. It was very convenient that the [Gate of Babylon], now subsumed into the [Gate of the Gamer] had pretty much a Noble Phantasm for nearly everything. Of course, it was only a matter of sorting through the near limitless clutter in his [Inventory] that was the main issue.

Ah, but how wondrous and interesting the experience was! So many shiny and beautiful items were piled up and organised onto the makeshift underground warded warehouse. It was one thing to see them through the eyes of a machine and another thing to materialise into the physical world and experience them through her personal senses.

She would ask about the story behind each and every one item. Issei would smile as he would tell a story about each and every item, the less pleasant ones were glossed over and none of the stories were too long. A full story about each item would be sent by a clone later on anyways.

If anything, the many stories about each and every item truly increased her curiosity. Considering that every one of them were 'originals' or 'legends' of humanity's ideas in their own right it was not at all surprising to herself that she would start getting interested in all manner of things in the modern era as well.

The VRMMORPG her master had created through copying and improving on a different creator's work was truly a magnificent way for Maria to explore the world. Not only was Mythology Wars Online a 1-to-1 scale of the real Earth and its associated realms that the supernatural creatures lived in.

The only things that weren't exactly accurate were the much lesser population of all the cities. Still, most of the stalls were manned by NPC's and all the unique foods of many stores were maintained. As such, human players had a lot of variety when it came to trying out foods all across the world with in-game currency. This, was one of the many pass times, aside from training and hunting the immense amount of 'mob' monsters around the game world.

Maria could say that it was an absolute joy to spend time with her sister and master. She had quickly processed the material that Issei Hyoudou, Marina Arusu and Maria, herself, was based on. She was glad that each and every one of them was very different from their 'canon' universe considering the Date A Live's author's propensity for tragedy and suffering when it came to female characters. It was definitely a good thing to be brought into existence with only a trivial amount of 'duty' needed to be done. Marina had it the worst considering that the main villain Isaac Wescott would have been a terrible 'father', much less 'creator', back there. It was also a good thing that this Issei was different enough to not blatantly ogle on her unlike his more canonical self, after all, she wasn't an exhibitionist like her sister which canonically her appearance was based upon.

"Good Afternoon, Hyoudou Issei. Marina." She greeted them politely with a smile.

Her sister acknowledged her with a quick wave and a "Yo!"

She noted that they were still finding out what type of greeting suited their relationship considering their very recent creation.

"Ah, Marina! Good afternoon to you too. Great timing, I was about to log off soon. Why don't we talk about how you've been doing?" Issei jovially greeted me back.

And then we talked. Some things were cleared up such as how Issei said that she should have the freedom to do whatever she wanted. After that we explored some of the in game to scale cities for a few minutes. Marina seemed to be giving her some space, perhaps it was to allow her to gain some familiarity with Issei.

"Hmm? Issei, what's that?"

"That's an electric pressure cooker. A cooking appliance that's useful for cooking certain foods quicker."

"What is this strange box?"

"It's a washing machine. It's where people put our dirty clothes in with some detergent in order to have our clothes washed."

"Oh… I wonder has my clothes passed the threshold to be considered dirty?"

She looked at her white dress with the black cross like symbol on it. It didn't look particularly dirty, if anything it was made out of data anyways so simply changing them would be more efficient that using the piece of machinery. She waved her long white sleeves around to check if she wasn't rendered unpresentable due to some mishap.

Maria was quite confused when Issei started chuckling while holding his gut area with one hand.

"Haha…It's far from dirty, that I can assure you… Haha… time for me to have dinner with the family, sorry for only giving you a short amount of my time, Maria."

She shook her head.

"No worries. Although, may I ask why do you allocate time using your actual body's to have dinner when it's unnecessary for your survival? The data I've gathered from watching your many clones and how you interact with many people simultaneously suggests that you prefer training and work."

"Well, aside from liking the increasingly rarer message about gaining a stat point and as much as I like efficiency… I can safely say that I do so because I love and care for my friends and family. While everyone understands that it's more efficient for me to do things that way… feelings are a whole different matter as most would be hurt to know that I wouldn't even want to spend time with them with my 'real' body. If anything, it keeps me grounded since the whole reason I gain power is for others and myself, and in the end, it all comes down to making sure everyone else is smiling so… I suppose it's a necessary sacrifice. Ah… I'm going off on a tangent again. That's the thing with having memory partitions, I can't be as focused on one topic for too long."

Maria thought about it for a moment before deciding that this 'love' really was complicated considering that equally complex and varied amounts of data she found on many databases on that topic. It would seem that she should explore the topic of 'sacrifice' in relation to 'love'. After all, 'love' seems to equate to happiness most of the time and happiness is what her master strives to create for the people he cared for, hence, is indirectly one of her goals as well since she had been brought to existence to assist him in that goal.

He logged off soon after that. It was just her and Marina exploring the virtual world and enjoying it as much as they could before materialising for a moment to enjoy Issei's home cooked dinner.

April 12 2015, 7: 39 pm, Kuoh Town, Japan, Maria Arusu POV

Something was wrong. Or at least, different.

Maria observed the footage of the dining room as Issei's face turned into a grimace. He started recalling shadow clones and scowled while muttering about "Crazy scientists and their fucking immoral experiments that somehow make things more complicated than it needs to be."

Apparently, a message came from 'Gaia', one of the entities closely related to his bestowal of [The Gamer] power. It was urgent, to the point where the message included the request that he should get "That overpowered multiverse guy to send a shadow clone with you to meet up in Avalon so that we can discuss major threats to this world that I can't hold back much longer".

It would seem that she had to prepare more contingencies.

April 12 2015, 10: 59 pm, Kuoh Town, Japan, Maria Arusu POV

He returned home with an uncomfortable expression. Maria saw and observed as his wife and his wife to be had comforted him sexually after he told them that he had to make a big decision.

[Reincarnation], a system his power provided for those over Lvl 100.

She didn't get the full explanation, nor did anyone else for that matter. Apparently just knowing it would raise too many issues for now, but the point was that Issei was plateauing with his growth rate.

Gaia had informed him of the 'true' nature of the multiverse and how that certain threats were in existent on this plane of existence that weren't meant to be there. They were much too strong for Issei to take down safely and how he apparently needed to reincarnate as someone else in another dimension in order to grow stronger quicker.

It was something about how his existence needed to be more 'comprehensive' and 'diverse' through usurping a different dimension's beings existence.

And it would mean that he would have to die as he was now.

He would come back, certainly, but that would mean that until he could access the [Kaleidoscope], time would pass by without him and he couldn't just jump back to this world until certain requirements had been met.

She watched as the fiery red-haired teenage ninja, the nice blonde nun and the chocobo riding romantic cliché loving blonde fallen angel shared a bed with Issei, sleeping together peacefully and innocently after he had his way with the fox goddess and genius swordswoman.

His adopted children climbed into the bed as well soon after while the blonde elf slumbered next to them.

EMIYA had been commissioned to take up the mantle for a while lest crime rates shoot up as Issei's vigilante presence had to be cut down. Doomwing and his companions were to accompany Tamamo to engage with the Yokai and Shinto faction while also being available in Kuoh when needed. Cu Chulainn was to guard the house while preparing for the chaos soon to happen due to the Excalibur Fragments being stolen. Arturia (along with Asia, Tamamo and Okita) weren't contracted to Issei anymore since the connection would be broken through reincarnation anyways. She wasn't too concerned about that aside from being much less effective in combat, still, her role was to stay in Kuoh as usual and prepare for what's coming.

Rias was met with a clone and briefed on the upcoming event, through Maria didn't know what exactly was discussed. Sona was sent a long report.

Issei's parents were to be on the lookout for the arriving exorcists which were almost certainly going to visit their family home (since Irina was familiar with that home). Aika, who was very proficient with life sensing due to her [Life Drain] skill being trained on the environment to the point where she unlocked a whole skill tree with [Life] attacks were to be on the lookout as well.

Yuuto and Tosca (living together with Yuuto) were specifically warned about incoming events.

Ravel was essentially now acting CEO of Issei's holdings, companies and laboratories until he got back. Maria would be assisting her whenever possible whilst keeping an eye on things.

Tamamo was to be negotiating with the Yokai and Shinto faction since her sheer raw power (7 Tails) could cause things to escalate too suddenly. She would, of course, return back when the time was right, much to her disappointment in not simply wiping out the opposition. Sadly, Issei's precognition items and abilities had suggested that this was the way of least bloodshed.

On another note, Rias and Ravel had confirmed that their mothers were now pregnant and the there was a growing interest in Issei's fertility potions, not that he could make more now when he's busy making much more useful items for them.

Maria was to coordinate with Doomwing's angel companion since it was likely that Gabriel, the Seraph, would be drawn to Kuoh as a result of the scientist Issei's experiment.

Marina, would go into standby and make copies of herself in devices that would remain in standby. Those devices would be placed in Issei's [Inventory] and his [Amenominaka] realms. Her sister can keep in contact with the copies she left on this world once she learns the [Kaleidoscope].

Everyone else couldn't be stored in those realms to come with Issei since the passage of time through the process would be unknown.

Issei spent the next day tying up a few loose ends, there was some scuffle when he found out his son's origin had changed again without him knowing.

Maria wondered if privacy could really be a good thing if it caused loved ones so much pain, she shelved that line of thinking for later…

It was noon the next day when with a click of a button on his Gamer menu screen that Issei simply disintegrated on the spot.

?

Is this what dying is like? It's pretty scary to be so… immobile and powerless.

Then again, I felt powerlessness to an absurd degree recently anyway.

… I didn't really want to think about it. But there was little else to do when I can't see, hear, feel anything in this strange void.

I was killed like a mob monster, tossed aside by the greed haired embodiment of the planet as if I was a LVL 1 character. Despite my crazy enhanced perception I couldn't even see her move to attack me and only learnt I had already died through bifurcation after the fact.

'Santa', well, his shadow clone, was with me during the time. She had 'killed' me after explaining how the previous Gamer's deaths had opened up my home dimension's barriers briefly which allowed some… unpleasant company to enter the place. Gaia had exterminated most of them but had to seal the rest since she couldn't kill off a handful of them.

It wouldn't have been my concern at all if it weren't for the fact some asshole R.O.B.'s out there ended up making some overpowered Kaleidoscope powered Endbringer and vampire lord which somehow had ended up in the vicinity of our dimension gap after the previous Gamer had died.

When a Reincarnation of a Gamer happens for the first time the barriers are also weakened, but this time 'Santa' would be handling protecting the barriers a bit. It was very chaotic when the First Gamer, who Gaia had spent an hour lovingly describing him as if he was the greatest man alive had ended up sealing himself in eternal battle against 'The End'. I didn't begrudge her for that after learning about the 'true' nature of the multiverse and his role in it. If anything I think the entire multiverse needs to give him some respect for it.

Still, the revelation was something I didn't want to think about. All I needed to focus on was going through my first of many reincarnations in order to get rid of the threats that weren't meant to be in my home world.

And hopefully, getting back before my wedding date!

Hahh…. Why can't my life be a teensy bit easier? Sure getting a hell lot of power was easy… and then you realise that you're still an ant.

Even the lazy overpowered Worm CYOA guy 'Santa' had put up a better practical fight against Gaia while being a shadow clone. And as a shadow clone he could barely access his main CYOA powers.

Why am I so weak? I have had century's worth of training and experimenting crammed through shadow clones and it's still isn't enough! I mean seriously? I've eaten a total of 15 chakra fruits and have bullshit abilities! And it still isn't bullshit enough to beat up multidimensional beings and conceptual heavy people.

Heck, in terms of pure strength in stats even Sairoarg has more STR than me. I haven't even pass a thousand in base STR points and a thousand points would be 100x a normal human's base STR. Without chakra and other additions I can barely lift 10 tons. Sure I could punch and destroy a large star with a single punch, but that's with all my chakra with Balance Breaker, which isn't very sustainable. Thankfully Ddraig and Marina will be coming along for the ride.

This reincarnation process will reduce my base stats and skill levels to 1% and give me back the rest in 9-10% increments each year for ten years. Which means I have to start training like a madman starting as a baby…

Is it wrong that I hope that my next set of parents suck ass because I love my parents and I couldn't even think of replacing them?

Eh? What's this… light?

? 1984

"Congratulations Mr. Luthor, it's a boy."

Oh… fuck me tempting fate.

**You have subsumed someone's fate and future traits! Have a reincarnation perk!**

**[10****th**** Level Intellect] – Passive – Lvl. Max- Permanently increases INT by 20 per every level gained, stacks indefinitely**

**Name:** Alexander Luthor, Jr. **Age:** 0

**LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 0/15

**Title:** Reincarnated Gamer **Affiliation: **Your family

**Race:** Human (For now)

**HP:** Unstable

**MP: **Unstable

**Chakra: **Unstable

**Prana:** Unstable

**STR:** 9

**END:** 9

**AGI:** 9

**INT:** 29

**WIS:** 9

**MAG:** 9

**LUK:** 5

**Stats are recalibrating…**

FUCCKKKKKK!

A few days later…

Fucking finally! Oh god this household sucks ass! Fucking Alexander Luthor Sr. is an abusive asshole! He fucking beat my new mother to death by accident in just a few days WTF!

Thank goodness he's gone out to bribe some officers, which will give me the time to GTFO.

Pushing my baby palms together, I form a Ram seal.

[Shadow Clone Jutsu]!

YESSSS! It worked! Took me long enough for my chakra to stabilise and accelerate my growth. Thank goodness a slightly bigger baby wasn't too big of a concern and my Level 1 [Brain Break] was strong enough to give some slight compulsions for people to not register any concerns.

Ok, ten clone babies piled up in a cradle. What do? That was nine too many clones.

Damn WIS decrease!

One of them should stick around while the rest of us will use [Yomotsu Hirasaka] to GTFO.

Alright everyone! Pile up on each other and get into the black portal!

Whew! Success!

I'm in my [Time] realm. Where I have around… 300x the time to 'Git Gud'!

I take in the sights for a moment! Ah, it's good to be in control again. The [Time] realm was essentially a vacation resort realm where there are all sorts of beaches, oceans and islands of various sizes spread across.

AHHHH, the hot sand, the hot sun, it BURNSSSS!

Ah, such is human fragility. It's sort of terrifying and reassuring to be this weak… this human again…

But fuck that, that's enough weakness for now. I'm Issei Hyoudou, I mean, Lex Luthor? Issei Lex Luthor Hyoudou?

Lexei Ludou? No, that's just dumb as shit. Stop getting distracted.

Let's see, super nutrients = drunk. Time to start grinding! Again!

Walking, check! Running, check! Running on water, check!

Hey wait a minute… what the hell are the rest of you clones doing! Spam chakra training dumbass!

I point to another clone and mouthed, "You! Start learning to SCIENCE! Again!"

The baby puts up his hands in surrender and took out circuit boards, looks like he's starting with the basics again.

The other clones drop some garbage that I used to train with on my very first few days.

Namely, sticks, stones and leafs. Time to relearn magecraft and chakra control.

After stretching my chakra a bit I began going through my hellish training scheme again.

Come to think of it… didn't I still have Kayneth's Magic Crest? Better attach it later…

April 13 2015, 12: 00 pm, Tokyo outskirts, Japan

He was gone. Just like that. He screamed that he felt a pull towards Kuoh before dropping the [Hades Cap] and some sword for her, telling her to find his family in Kuoh and take the weapon.

It was as if he got back his memories just before he died.

She was near inconsolable as her first friend in ages just… poofed out of existence so suddenly.

They were just having lunch together and it happened so fast.

But her centuries of war experience kicked in after nearly breaking down, she took stock of the situation.

Gabriel needed to find out the truth of the situation, and if Gil had died then… she could at least return the sword she was given.

Was the sword special enough to be an instant identifier?

Well… it is shaped like a drill, it had some Mesopotamian writings engraved on the gold handle and looked more like a drill than a sword…

She could definitely sense the sheer amount of power in the weapon but she was almost certain she would never truly wield it. Still, it was definitely something powerful and foreign to her…

With some effort she placed powerful wards around the area that they camped at, she washed her face quickly in the hot springs water that Gil had brought out of the golden portal.

She took the [Hades Cap of Invisibility] in its feathery hat form and put it on. It time to go to Kuoh.

After she left she felt that she was missing something…

"Hmm… I know I'm forgetting something and ah! The weird sword!"

She flew back and grabbed the cone sword before continuing on her journey.

December 15 1984, USA

Well, glad that's finally dealt with. I trained non-stop to maximise efficiency before I got the rest of my power back.

It was well worth it.

My LUK stat was over 7000, and all the rest of my stats were over 9000! And my INT was over 10000.

There were bonuses at 1000 and 10000, which were awesome!

Maxed [Flash Air] is fucking amazing. The rest of the maxed magecraft was awesome as well.

It was unfortunate that when I finally managed to use the [Kaleidoscope] I found that shit had already reached the fan back in my home dimension.

Seriously? 5 days and things blow up so hard to the point where I want to just curl up and cry? At least no one's dead... well, shit! Ok, near death counts as a bad situation. Azazel owes me since I won the bet.

Unfortunately, this world seems to want to keep me in this dimension for… something like 29 years…

Fuck… apparent there's this big event that needs me to simply stay in this dimension until it happens. Stupid stations of canon that trumps my weaker [Kaleidoscope]! Just wait until I master that sorcery! I'll fuck canon up until it bends over for me without me moving an inch!

Speaking of bending people over… I haven't had sex for ten years… and more if you count the hundreds of shadow clones I've been using.

I think I'm going crazy, come to think of it, Ddraig is finally awake! Oh shit, I forgot about Marina in one of the devices. Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?

I spent the day brainwashing my father to think that he's retiring somewhere, sent him some money and made him a 'new' person through [Brain Break]. Non-lethal option to dealing with a wife and child abuser, check!

I sent a shadow clone to impersonate my so called 'father' to run Lexcorp industries, the petrochemical and heavy manufacturing industries.

It took me awhile to get Marina back up running, yeah, she's yelling at me on how retarded I was being by not simply waking her up immediately.

I sigh. In my defence, I blame my poor WIS at the time before I got so caught up in training like a madman.

March 23 1989, USA

I think I want to cry. Of all worlds I ended up in it was Synder's DCEU verse.

I've accelerated my growth a lot and had to doctor documents, falsify digital records and alter memories to make sure that 15 year old Lex Luthor, me, was perfectly legit considering that I'm supposed to be 5.

I've grown stronger definitely… the rest of my stats reached over 10000…

But this is bullshit, this is complete bullshit!

Kryptonians. Full stop.

The date matched with the one I pulled off the [Kaleidoscope].

Nine year old Clark Kent's Super hearing, X-Ray Vision and Heat vision went off for the first time in Weisinger Public School.

I was hanging around him simply to keep track of him and finally confirmed which continuity I was in.

His stats were 'sealed' due to not knowing his heritage. And his actual stats… made mine look like shit.

This is the guy that could lift over 100,000 tons to save people from a burning oil rig when he didn't even know about his full heritage. In other words, that wasn't even his full strength.

His Stats are complete bullshit. Everything except for INT, WIS, MAG and LUK were in the millions. And INT was rather high…

Ddraig is being an asshole for wanting a Kryptonian wielder.

At least Marina knows how to comfort me…

Then again… Tamamo and my parents are going to scold me for eloping again.

Oh, wait a minute, isn't she five years- nope, not thinking about it! Lalala! Let's think about kryptonian bullshit instead of technicalities!

...Ha... I miss them all... better distract myself from it all again.

Time to divert attention on making sure Batman v Superman doesn't happen.

Four years till the school bus incident happens.

Six more years to Bruce Wayne becomes Batman… I won't stop him on that but I have to think on the other stuff.

Eight years to Jonathan Kent dying by tornado.

Eleven years until he should overhear about the Kryptonian ship under Ellismere Island.

Sixteen years till Joker kills Jason Todd.

Twenty four years till Black Zero.

The forces of Canon will probably push things along this direction… but I'll have to see what I can do myself.

In any case, time to take over the world again.

Marina and I have been enjoying a mostly 'normal' life for the past handful of years but I suppose it's time to put in some effort into getting some semblance of control and progress.


	38. Chapter 37: Shadowy Beginnings

AN: The story will be slowed down at this point, both in terms of main plot and updates. This is due to me wanting to catch up on character development whilst parodying a couple of series and also, because I'm currently living with my parents and looking for work. There's some Mondaiji here, but I think I would rather cover what actually happened in a side story, or massive flashbacks filled with GAR.

April 13 2015, 12: 01 pm, Kuoh Town, Japan

The occupants and frequent visitors to the Hyoudou household simply stood in silence for over a minute.

What do they do now? They wondered. I mean, sure, they had some 'suggestions' and rough guidelines on how to proceed but Issei didn't exactly specify too much.

And even then, they weren't quite certain of Issei's condition and when he would be back. They had faith in him but then again, this was an uncertain venture for him as well.

So when a young Zelretch and an unfamiliar ordinary looking man appeared near Issei's former standing location, the surrounding crowd was on guard.

"We come in peace." The two men said in a monotone manner.

No one said anything.

"I told you these people have no appreciation for the classics. If it were me then I would be creeped out as hell. I was freaked out when I was a kid watching the martians spouting that obvious lie." The man said to Zelretch.

"Haaa…. What did you expect? You would think being led by a [Kaleidoscope] user would lead to a more 'cultured' audience." Zelretch shakes his head in disappointment.

"YOUUU!" Tamamo points and shouts at the man, who she recognised as the Mario Kart organiser.

"Yo!" 'Santa' greets her in return. "I popped by after doing some very troublesome roundabout time travelling shenanigans to bring you good news! Issei Hyoudou is alive and well! He has safely reincarnated and will return to you all when you need him most! Here, have this television that will allow you to view Issei's life."

A flat screen television that is somehow on without an obvious source of power appears in his hand.

Lots of Ooohs and Ahhs came out.

Zelretch facepalmed.

"This is one of the reasons why I only give out my most annoying inventions. I got sick of those looks a long time ago."

"Really?" 'Santa' asked.

"No, It's just that Kaleidoscope powered Mystic Codes are so useful that people will keep bugging me if I ever gave them a taste of it."

"Euch! Consider that advice taken into strong consideration. Oh, Shirou my boy, I have a letter addressed from a fan of yours."

Shirou, the naïve (now) incarnation of swords, took the letter and opened it. After reading it he disappeared as if he was never there.

Okita's blade collided uselessly with Santa's neck as she immediately reacted with cold fury against the perceived attack against her adopted son. Whoever else that wasn't in awe of the TV that noticed Shirou's disappearance was ready to attack the man until…

Elsewhere in another world…

Potter was extremely annoyed… well, that was an understatement of the century. It was more akin to being absolutely frustrated about the uselessness of the adults and 'friends' around her. First Year, there were what… trolls, a hexed broom, Voldemort possessed professors, oh, and can't forget the whole obstacle course that was somehow crammed into the third floor corridor. Second year, a basilisk, dumb schoolmates that seem to think she's a murderer and… oh yeah, a Voldemort possessed student. Third Year, no Voldemort, just a Voldemort supporter that framed her Godfather who had spent over a decade in the 'hell on earth' of the wizarding world. This year? Death Eater attacks at a Quidditch tournament and now getting stuck in the Tri-Wizard Tournament that she did NOT enter her name for. And then here we go again, literally everyone turns against you, again. Seriously, Ron, come on, it's not as if she needs more money and glory. And really Hermoine? Really Gryffindor? The rest of the school shunning her for 'upstaging' Cedric she can sort of get behind but her own house and friends?

The point of contracts are that it should be agreed to by BOTH parties. Stupid magical contract bullshit. Bugger it all, she's not walking into another death-trap. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore…. Unfortunately, useless in this new (probable) event to get her killed.

She packed her stuff into her not multi-compartmented with ridiculous amounts of space (aka mostly normal luggage bag) bag as she decided to take a 'vacation' from all the nonsense. Who knows? Maybe she could 'stumble' into some cool muggle weapons and use them to win the tasks, or something.

That was when she found a letter, and foolishly opened it.

"This letter is for those of you with many troubles and extraordinary powers. If you wish to see how far that power of yours can take you, then cast aside your friends, your family, your possessions and come to our Little Garden."

Elsewhere in another world that was visited by Issei before…

Sakura Matou couldn't help herself in ignoring the advice of her uncle to stop her fixation over heroes. It's not exactly her fault that she would latch on to her saviour from the Matou household. She and her uncle Kariya had been living peacefully with only the bare minimum use of magecraft due to their personal dislike of the magus ideology.

It was not surprising they hated traditional mages considering that what Tokiomi did to pursue that ideal. The only magus's they had been in contact with was the second Lord El-Melloi Waver Velvet, the Tohsaka family, the Magus Killer and his family. Mostly due to having kids of the same age occasionally meeting one another and preparing for the next Grail War, family issues and the sharing of experiences of what happened before.

The new sorcerer was an occasional topic. Zelretch had told them that he had took the guise of a Counter Guardian EMIYA at the time, which Sakura had wrote down and committed to heart, much to her uncle's chagrin.

There was one piece of advice her uncle gave to her that she wished she took to heart.

"Please don't open suspicious letters addressed to you and you alone without checking for traps."

"This letter is for those of you with many troubles and extraordinary powers. If you wish to see how far that power of yours can take you, then cast aside your friends, your family, your possessions and come to our Little Garden."

Yeah, she shouldn't have dismissed it as one of Uncle Emiya's paranoid statements.

Little Garden

Shirou Hyoudou Emiya had his most deadpan look on while he was falling from the skies along with four other girls and a punk kid that was definitely Izayoi. He had to remind himself that this was a different Izayoi and not the one that fought with Madara, hence, they weren't exactly chummy at this point.

While socially Shirou was formally eleven years of age, physically and mentally it was closer to fifteen considering the training in time dilated illusion barriers by his father.

Shirou was very glad that he was a curious kid and basically spoiled himself to the entire plot of Mondaiji. Unfortunately, the beings here were just plain too overpowered for him.

Thank goodness he has the [Kaleido Katana] stored in his [Unlimited Blade Works]. He never really got it copied correctly until his contract with EMIYA had invaded his origin and eroded it to [Sword]. That, along with the foreknowledge of his reality marble, were perhaps the only bright side of being changed without consent. The bleeding of experience certainly was a great boon as well.

Yeah, his old man lectured him for not telling him earlier. But what was he supposed to do?

Oh right… they were falling.

"Bugger it all, if this is how I'm going to die then…" He heard the black haired, emerald eyed girl muttered next to him as they were falling.

What?! No! There's no way he's going to let them all die… even though they were fine in the series he wasn't going to take the risk for the other two people that weren't canonically there. And still, he couldn't forgive himself if things were different and his complacency caused Asuka's and Yo's deaths either. Oh, and the other girl too… and that cat. He decided to wonder who the screaming crying girl was later.

It's hero time! He uses his inherited [Gamer] powers from the [Gamer's HUD Eye] to equip his custom fitted Archer EMIYA outfit for the [Tracing] bonus.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Trace, On!"

Combining the [Multi-cast] from the skill book his old man gave him, [Thought Acceleration], [Memory Partition], [Tracing], his magic circuits, chakra and his additional MP pool, he focused entirely on the images in his reality marble.

"Ig-Alima! Sul-Sagana!" The giant blades came into existence.

Producing multiple imitations of divine weaponry while calculating the trajectory of speed of each production, he created a makeshift scalable landmark hundreds of feet under the group's current locations. Next, he used mana constructs, namely [Mana Rope] to tie and drag the rest of the group to him. He then propelled himself using mana step and took out a sword-wand, a weapon he had some practice with and casted an area wide levitation spell. He then used the jagged edges of [Sul-Sagana] to wrap the other ends of the chains with. Allowing a floating, dangling party of teenagers to easily reach out to step onto the structure made of dozens of giant swords.

Izayoi looked extremely amused and excited.

"Ig-Alima and Sul-sagana? Weaponry based on Sumerian deities? Ho… if we weren't in a completely alien situation then I would want to fight you right now." Izayoi stated as he casually stepped onto the blades, tapping on them as if to test their hardness.

While Shirou was using the chains to bring the rest of the girls onto the 'safe' structure, Izayoi looked towards the alien scenery before his eyes. Beneath them was a mountain range stretching far and wide. To the point where even his eyes couldn't perceive it's end. And at the horizon there was a steep fall that may as well been an ending to the world. In front of them was an unknown, covered large city. An immeasurably long wall separated the mountain range from what seemed like a huge number of tent-like buildings. Clouds milled around the base of a huge mountain (that was the biggest ever mountain anyone of them had ever laid their eyes on) rose thousands of kilometres into the air, a brilliant, radiant beam of light rises up into the sky from its tip and disappearing into outer space.

"Looks like fun." Izayoi smirked to himself as he marvelled at the brilliance of this new world.

"Are you all alright?" Shirou asked the group.

He was rather confused on why exactly the brown haired girl was staring at him so much, he wondered if she was still in shock so he did as his old man does and swiped her off her feet to carry down the structure.

"Kyaa!" Ignoring the reaction he looked to the rest of the group.

"Hmm… Yes, I'm quite alright. I thank you for the… improvised method of slowing our fall, it certainly saved us from getting our clothes wet." The girl with long brown hair, Asuka, haughtily stated.

The brown haired girl with shorter hair, Yo Kasukabe, smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'm bloody fine! Ugh, sorry for blowing up it's just that everything going's crazy for me and really? Dropping us from the sky? Stupid magical letters! I'm getting real sick of enchanted pieces of paper!" The black haired girl all but blew up in frustration before calming down.

"I understand what you mean. This is unbelievable! If they screwed up then we'd have crashed into the ground and died immediately." The haughty girl complained further with a suprising amount of empathy.

"Yeah. It sure would have been game over for us." Somehow, Shirou didn't believe Izayoi at all. "But really, who are you guys?" Izayoi continued to ask.

"I'd like to know the same. Mr. High school punk with mean-looking eyes." The same girl replied to Izayoi.

Deciding to resolve everything quickly, Shirou decided to interject.

"For a start… how about we all start walking down? And I'm guessing we all got the same weird letter… although I probably got mine differently but still, judging from what she had said earlier about enchanted paper, I'm just assuming we all had that invitation letter. Oh, right, how rude of me, Shirou Hyoudou Emiya, at your disposal." Shirou introduced himself while using a mixture of knowledge for that 'deduction'.

"E-Emiya?" The girl in Shirou's arms squeaked nervously while looking at him in awe.

"Eh? You know the name?" Shirou asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"U-um? Sakura Matou, nice to meet you and um, thank you for rescuing me!"

Shirou's eyes bulged in recognition before smiling pleasantly. "Nice to meet you too!" He continued to walk down as the others followed his steps.

"Yo Kasukabe." The slender teen introduced herself along with carrying the calico cat down the structure.

"Iris Potter. Fourth Year student at Hogwarts, pleasure to meet you all I suppose." The raven-haired teen said as she carefully walked down. "I haven't met a wizard that could conjure giant swords before."

"Eh, I'm more of a blacksmith with a side job of being a third rate hack of a magus. If you haven't heard those terms then it's more than likely we travelled across the multiverse by the way. I'm used to it by now." Shirou replied in a more factual tone, he didn't really take pride in his perceived meagre achievements.

"I certainly don't recall any magicians of any sort lying about. My name is Asuka Kudou, be sure to remember it and address me appropriately." The well-dressed girl said with a measure of pride.

"Heh! If you say so Ojou-sama. Anyways, this hedonistic and utterly humble peasant is Izayoi Sakamaki." The boy said in a tone that was definitely not humble. "And multiverse? Sounds exciting, I kind of wish I had that kind of opportunity earlier... then again..." Izayoi trailed off.

Shirou speculated that he was rethinking that statement as Izayoi would have been weaker had he not fought Baron Le Croix before he came to Little Garden.

"I've visited Little Garden before. At least, a different one in another section of the multiverse. Little Garden is unique to an extent that it's an intersection for worlds but not truly the end all to the multiverse, its more like a central point to a more limited subset of worlds. That's a good thing or we'll hqve to deal with the Chaos Gods, Warp fuckery and Daemons without a God Emperor of Mankind holding them back." Shirou explained.

"Oh shite that sounds bloody terrifying!" Iris swore.

"Don't remind me. To be honest, Little Garden has its fair share of utterly overpowered Demon Lords, Gods, Spirits and other nonsense. I'm sure the bunny girl over there would be happy to explain everything." He said as he used his reinforced eyesight and [Clairvoyance] to pick out the 200 year old bunny girl from the trees.

"Warhammer 40K is real?! Well shit, may all of its inhabitants rest in peace one day without their sould being ripped apart by Daemons. Anyways... I suppose that you're implying our host is eavesdropping somewhere." Izayoi quickly gives a prayer to the poor souls in the grimdark world before looking towards the bushes with bunny ears sticking out of them.

"In any case, we got summoned here and it is our right to have things explained to us! Especially if we almost got killed for it!" Asuka says with a high pitched tone, causing Iris to flinch in reminder of Hermoine screaming at her for the ridiculous shit she gets up to all too often.

The bush shuddered a little.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? Do you think you can stand on your own?" Shirou asked the heavily blushing girl.

"Aww, aren't you two cute together?" Izayoi cooed smugly.

Sakura squeaked and quickly jumped on to the ground, standing upright, albeit a little shakily.

"You lost me." Shirou said with confusion.

"Can the uncivilised barbarian at least try to take our predicament seriously? Personally I felt that Shirou-san has brought up many serious points." Asuka glares pointedly at Izayoi, who shrugged and smirked in response.

"What can I say? As my appearance shows, I'm an uncivilised, savage, vulgar, brutal and all around hopeless person. Oh, nice to meet you all!" He responds in a carefree manner.

"Let's get along." Yo says.

"Is it just me or are we all ridiculously calm about the whole falling to our deaths in a new world thing?" Iris asked in a deadpan manner.

"Welp! Might as well ask the lurker over there." Izayoi says as he looked towards the spot Shirou pointed out earlier. Everyone sans Sakura and Shirou gave out looks that could kill in that direction.

"Pl-please don't, the four of you. If you look at me with wolf-like expressions, I'll die. Eeee...Eh... From time immemorial, loneliness and wolves are the natural predators of rabbits. So please be considerate for Kuro Usagi's weak heart and hear me out peacefully." The blue haired bunny girl meekly said.

"I refuse!"

"Denied."

"Don't wanna."

"Damn that looks fluffy."

The group looks at Iris who pointed out the obvious for a moment.

"She's right! Hold her down, we must get fluffy ears." Izayoi exclaims.

"IEEHH!"

Shirou facepalms and eventually played peacekeeper.

"Kuro Usagi is sorry about the summoning process, but it really was out of my control. That said, I only really sent out three invitations so..."

The crowd looks towards one another as they wondered what the hell was going on.

"Heya! Your handwriting in those letters was so good that I went ahead and made extra copies of them. Hope it wasn't too much trouble." Shirou's eyes widened in alarm as Santa the dimension traveller popped up there without anyone noticing.

Izayoi was grinning like a maniac.

"You're strong. I can feel your power rolling off you. Let's fight."

"Rejected. I'm just a shadow clone who has bare minimum access to my most potent powers."

"Next time then."

Such was the exchange between Izayoi and Santa.

"Why? I know the extra copies went to Sakura, Iris and I. But why?" Shirou asked while Kuro Usagi was tense from the fact that someone could so casually invite people to Little Garden.

"I did it because all three of you need the experience. Sakura will be caught up in the Apocrypha Grail War, Iris here has the whole Dark Lord after he head issue and you need to find your answer if you don't want your old man to worry himself sick over you like another one of his 'saved' persons."

This caused Shirou to grimace as he thought about it.

"Besides, I just can't wait for you to deploy 'that'. I always was a fan." Santa says as he alludes to Unlimited Blade Works.

"Don't worry, by the time you use that Kaleido weapon of yours to get out of here you'll arrive just after you left no matter when you choose to leave. I'll take steps of my own so... [Exposition Time]!"

Santa uses his exposition skill to cram the minimal knowledge needed to keep things from Canon largely on track. Next, he dropped some books on magecraft for Sakura and did the fanfiction style "desolve hocrux into knowledge and experience' thing for Iris before leaving abruptly to use Path of Victory to ensure the main casts survival.

Basically, typical OP Fix It SI nonsense. Such is the unfairness and randomness of R.O.B. fuelled powers.

Shirou then went on an adventure that somehow was close to canon yet resulted in less casualties in the mad event involving 'beating' one of the most overpowered three headed dragon in all of the multiverse. Granted, Izayoi's main character powers was what made the victory happen, still, no one could complain. Except Izayoi, it still became his berserk button since he himself knew he only won due to his 'fate' as a hero.

Back in Kuoh...

A prismatic portal opened on top of Okita as Shirou, Iris, Sakura and Asuka dropped on to her.

Thanks to his harem protagonist luck and his anti-NTR luck. Shirou landed facing upwards while having the rest of the girls landing on top of him such that he was groping Sakura's blossoming breasts, Asuka's ass under her dress whilst Iris had her terrible Potter fanfiction powered bad luck leading to her landing with her crotch on Shirou's face, somehow...

"He takes up after his father more than I thought... Oh no! Issei is going to be so smug about this!" Tamamo commented in a strangely cheery manner.

"Gahk...Ughh...*Wheezz*" Okita struggles as she was being pressed on by several people.

"I think everyone's forgetting that our good friend's son was just kidnapped and sent into some dangerous universe out there." EMIYA noted.

'No, you're forgetting I'm being crushed under multiple teenagers.' Was what Okita was thinking at that very moment. Unfortunately for her, most of the crowd has been desensitised to slapstick style comedy due to Issei's regenerative abilities, and thus, ignored the sickly woman.

Thankfully for her, her son didn't ignore her and helped her up after he had gotten a few typical female rage slaps to the face. EMIYA wanted to kill him for the sheer unfairness of how Shirou had gotten off lightly, but decided to go portkey to some other country and punt some criminal scum after this is dealt with.

"Chillax guys! I totally used massive precognition skills and [Path To Victory] to ensure maximum safety with loads of rewards for Shirou's little adventure." Santa said in-between the four teenagers futile attacks involving wand magic, imaginary numbers manipulation, a giant robot smashing into him and loads of swords.

"I also upgraded the FATE summoning system to like, actually work with catalysts. Heck, I left a single catalyst for some of you." His face turned a little serious at that moment. "I had to upgrade my precognition to cover the gaps that divine beings had in Little Garden and found out that some gods would take part in the chaos about to happen in a few days. Lancer over there would have to deal with his father's side of the family. Our resident swallow slayer will have to deal with an old enemy of his. Oh, and Kokabiel's side is a lot stronger than you give him credit for. Well, GTG."

Disregarding the randomness of the goodbye, the last bit was extremely alarming for the rest of the group. Regardless, Tamamo left with Doomwing's group to Kyoto, led by Shiho the Yatagarasu that exploited FFT2's dual wield double weaponry mastery to the maximum in their trip to Ivalice.

"Uh, my old man looks a little busy in another world. Looks like he won't be back for a few days. Sorry." Shirou says apologetically to his companions from Little Garden.

"It's fine. I can start looking for the previous members of the community anytime. I might as well have an exotic vacation. I hope that you know exactly how to entertain guests in your own home, Shirou." Askua's smile as she said those last words made Shirou and EMIYA shudder. It reminded EMIYA too much of Rin and her scary smile.

"Vacation huh? Wait a minute, wasn't there a school for magic in Japan?" Iris asked.

"This is a different universe, remember? And since when did you start looking forward to school again?" Shirou retorted.

"Careful now. You maxed out your sarcasm quota for the day. Wouldn't want to become that future alternate self now, would you?" She jabbed in return. Sakura projected a fan out of nowhere and slapped the two designated sarcastic protagonist on their heads.

"Um, Shirou, why don't you bring your friends into the house and give them the spare rooms? Take your sister as well before she ends up glued to the TV out in the garden." Okita suggested to her adopted son., who proceeded to give the sister he hadn't seen in months a big hug, not that she appreciated it a lot due to him only disappearing for a few seconds in her point of view.

The TV was moved into the house as Tuka was, at the same time, playing with the remote to skip Issei"s boring 10 year training montage.

As Shirou passed by EMIYA their memories bled into each other once again. EMIYA face relaxed as he made a small smile before leaving by portkey.

February 27 1989, USA Marina POV

Marina found life to be rather easy. In her case at least.

It was near effortlees to automatically make records and erase evidemce whenever Issei (which he prefers to be called in private) wants it done.

She found that there wasn't many people she could compare to the whimsical Issei, which, being reborn as Jesse Eisenberg's version of Lex Luthor, had somehow amplified that trait to eccentricity. It wasn't to say that he was the best person, after all, 'best' was pretty subjective. But there were all those endearing constants that made her devote herself to him.

Most of it could be due to his near obsessive desire for the people he loves to be happy. That was a constant that took several experiments to verify.

Marina felt good whenever Issei praised her efforts. Normal things like draining bank accounts and providing 'classified LOL' information didn't count to that. It was mainly small things like helping an old lady cross the street that tended to win praises.

And with praises, comes head pats!

Well, the more refined way was to say that he caressed her head, but the point still stands! Head pats are priority!

She found that the best way was to do a good deed or two per day and tell him about it later in the evening. She couldn't save up good deeds and tell him about it the next day, which, somehow made him disappointed. Issei wasn't the type to say hurtful things to her, but whenever he was disappointed he usually would just respond neutrally and avoid talking about it. The responses tended to be a little worse if she did something similar to releasing nanomachines in Australia which turned some parts of it into a literal deathworld with cyborg animals.

Saying sorry the normal way made him forgive her awkwardly. So far her observations have found that Issei was much more eager to forgive her if she begged for forgiveness in public while wearing minimal clothing with a collar on her neck. Combined with some choice words on how she would let him do anything to her just to forgive her, well, always resulted in eager agreement and a rush back to the privacy of home.

In some ways he just can't change his high school harem protagonist ways. Granted, he was going through puberty all over again.

She knew that she shouldn't really be pitying him, but then she remembered that the man hadn't bothered to masturbate and is missing his wives and girlfriends. The fox girl was needy as hell, but she certainly was worth it in Issei's opinion when he shared his views with her. The samurai girl is always dedicated and well organised, Issei talked about how she occasionally took certain stimulants to keep herself aroused through her illness.

Surely Issei was implying something with this conversation… Oh! Of course! He's clearly implying that he desires sexual gratification.

That's easy. All Marina had to do was take into account his [Magic Resistance] and a couple of other skills which can be resolved by ensuring her variant of [Sex Magic], which she learnt off watching him use it, would heal and 'buff' him without malicious intent. That way, his body wouldn't resist any of it.

Overcoming his high MAG stats and his… what was it? Time to check the database.

**[Gamer's Resilence] – Passive – **

**Description: Your body is now extremely hard to damage without consent. You are immune to non-conceptual attacks that are done with stats lesser than your relevant defence stats. (10000 Base END bonus)**

Ah right! [Gamer's Resilence] would be as easy as plunging the world into nuclear war!

On another note, it's rather convenient that Issei can alternate between both his bodies thanks to the [Reincarnate] Menu. Hell, many of his new skills are rather convenient. But that's neither here nor there.

This requires some discretion and skill, and she should really give it her all! She waited until Issei went to sleep after inflicting himself with some poison in his attempts to train his resistance through sleeping off the debuffs.

Hence, she teleported out of the home they were staying in and materialised her astral dress. Considering that all spirits had the choice of how their dress looks like it definitely said something about her due to the amount of skin it showed.

There was no nun covering over her head in the dress. No sleeves either, or, what was left over was an extremely short sleeve that split right open, exposing the rest of her arms. About half of her breasts were exposed with the front part of her dress completely divided from the middle, with only cable like cords keeping her clothes in place. Binding, not only her dress to her body, but her legs together as well. As for her legs, there wasn't much covering them except some barely knee high stockings and black low-rise panties. Otherwise, the rest of her ensemble was mainly black with gold trimmings.

She let herself rematerialize into his room, floating to him, and carefully removing Issei's clothes. He was back in his initial body at this time, not that it mattered much to her.

Crawling onto the bed, she began pushing her mana into his body through a 'buff' spell that 'so happens' to arouse him, in a good way.

She giggled lightly at her success, deciding to play to his main fetish she started to rub his long shaft in between her breasts.

She wasn't surprised that he woke up near immediately in response. He may hide it well but his ingrained obsession with breasts and his long abstinence worked against the controlled individual he liked to portray at times.

"M-M-Marina! What are you doing?" He grunted out those words in between some gasps.

Marina grinned as she managed to give him a pleasant surprise.

"Aww… come on now Issei, you're not in elementary school anymore. Start learning to recognise a Titjob and a Blowjob already, you blockhead."

"Wha-? I-I know what those are damn it! But, what the hell, why am I feeling this-"

Haha, he's so nervous. She thought that this is actually fun. His eyes are completely glued to her breasts. She couldn't control her own arousal as he watched she lewdly rubbed her breasts on his cock before licking it's tip.

Poor Issei didn't know that she had successfully processed every relevant pornographic movie before coming to this world, being entirely prepared for the more common sexual activities.

"Do you – actually – not know – why? Try using – that silly – head of yours- for once." She said in an unclear way as she took him with her throat. He was smart enough to understand what she's saying anyways.

His moment of realisation came just as his body did.

Sometimes Marina wondered why these things came to him slowly. His skills had messed up his perception of time and his bodily senses for non-combat related activities. It took him using sex related magic to just feel arousal, much less, actually fuck his wives. This was his first time someone else had aroused him after his strength had grown to a certain point.

She greedily swallowed his load, or at least, the amount that she could keep in her mouth. She would definitely have to deal with what was left on her face and body later.

"Iyahh!" She wasn't entirely sure why she exclaimed in that manner as Issei grabbed and pushed her onto the bed.

Marina shuddered with pleasure as he looked at her body hungrily and restrained the rest of her body with her own dresses' cords. It was certainly humiliating to have her legs spread out for him, but knowing that fact only made her feel hotter.

Life was good to her. And every day with her Issei… is always fun.

January 7 1993, Smallville, USA Issei POV

"And that is why science shall save the day. Knowledge is power. But knowledge without power is… paradoxical andddd… I don't want really want to give you an entire rant on that topic kid. Point is, you're a smart kid, maybe not in the 'Ooh, let's terraform this planet with this crazy thing I built called the World Engine' kind of way but well, more like the 'I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life but I damn well will find the answer' sort of way. Anyways, you better go before you miss your bus Clark." The zany Issei/Lex Luthor said to the kryptonian he just treated to ice cream and another of his rants where he secretly foreshadowed the future.

"Oookayyy…. That was another oddly specific, lecture, mister." The black-haired isolated child politely noted.

"None of that mister nonsense, it's been years for goodness sake. Lex is the name, and LexCorp is where you should definitely look for employment once I brainwash congress to allow polygamy and child labour."

"Like the time where you said that you were looking for some thousand year old Amazonian princess through hosting art exhibits?"

"I'll have you know I damn well succeeded. Even if she hasn't realised that I know, hint hint." The red-haired Lex Luthor moved his eye brows up and down repeatedly while nudging the boy in a joking manner.

"Um, I got to go and um, tell Missus Marina I said Hi. Oh, and my mother said that you shouldn't be swearing in front of us or she'll get parents to ban you from school premises." The thirteen year old Clark said as he picked up his bags.

"Ah, Martha, Martha, Martha. I really should tell her I just bought over your school and that I can just bribe the parents association anyways."

"That's illegal."

"Vigilantism is illegal as well, but hey, it can be a great thing in cities like Gotham where the people are just begging for a hero they need but don't deserve."

"That's just some reference that doesn't exist."

"I'll make that reference. Just you watch. Heck, I think I'm going to buy up some newspapers and occasionally force them to print absolute lies every April fools just to prove a point that free speech will one day die out due to the conflict of interests."

"Are you trying to be some bad guy or are you just insane?"

"That's a two syllable word for any thought that's too big for little minds. Just like that of a thirteen year old Kansas bred teenager. Huh, that sounds just like you!"

As the bus horns to denote its imminent departure, Clark ends the conversation without being able to respond to that last sentence.

Issei's familiar made with his various magecraft techniques would confirm that Clark would later have to save the bus as it crashes over a bridge. It wouldn't be long until Jonathan Kent reveals Clark's alien heritage.

Issei hummed to himself as he teleported across to China and punted a few low life criminals, zip tied them to a telephone pole and called the police to that location.

He looked up and saw a big LexCorp Logo, hurray for brainswashing country leaders to accept foreign 'investment', mainly his. That made him think back to the two companies that he and Marina had set up. He focused on technological innovations, social infrastructure, property and hardware. Marina sold software, medical innovations, distributed many cures and provided security software.

They arranged it so that the two young billionaires would have a 'meet cute' moment at a ball somewhere in Japan. The public story was one of mutual respect which grew to love and then where two great people would marry, merging the two giant companies.

Of course, reality was very much different. There certainly was mutual respect, love, marriage and all those things. But if they anyone realised what they actually did in their love lives then there goes both their public images of being a 'model' progressive couple.

Love lives huh. Issei reflected on his currently postponed harem (due to the timelock and all…). Okita's devotion more often than not, made his heart skip a beat due to how cute she tends to be in her efforts. While they couldn't bond much over magic skills like how he could with Tamamo and Marina, he could safely say that mastered sword skills didn't exactly trump a genius swordswoman who maxed out her own and continued to gain more sword skills after that. There were many ways to make a 'fair' fight and in those sword only ones, he would still get schooled. She was great with kids and knew how to be strict despite her own childlike youthfulness. Tamamo also was rather good with children, and a whole bunch of other household matters that Okita didn't have a talent for. While some of it was due to a skill, most of it was through sheer effort. His wife-to-be needed lots of attention, but such a hot fox goddess was more than worth his efforts. He hadn't progressed much with his other girlfriends, however… still, great progress so far.

He opened the door the mansion he owned and found his recent 'definitely legal' wife. Sure she's… what, nine years old, in certain terms. But to be fair, Kiritsugu banged a two year old homunculus. Irisviel's age could be counted on one hand by the time she gave birth to Illyasviel, so… based on Nasuverse logic, Issei is definitely not a paedophile.

I was greeted by my recent wife who was dressed like a total slut. That naked-apron of hers was definitely of the fetish wear variety. It was halfway transparent, the length of the apron barely hid her pussy. The top of her apron had barely covered her nipples, not that it mattered with how transparent it was.

"Welcome home, darling! Would you like dinner, a bath or me?" Marina said the completely cliché line for, what? The second time this month? I'm certain we do this on average twice a month.

"I would like you to start with presenting your pussy to me you wanton bitch." Issei could admit that he never did feel comfortable with saying those kinds of lines no matter how much he used to masturbate to that kind of fictional situations back in his ero-game days.

"Anything for you darling!" Yet, to see Marina smile so happily like that was worth it, he supposed.

To each his (or her) own.

Besides, they both give themselves to each other freely anyways. Now that he thought about it, he never did truly believe he'll have a lovely tsundere masochistic exhibitionist of a wife (and harem member).

Life is good.

March 13 1993, Smallville, USA

So this is the dungeon unlocked by absorbing both Persona games, huh.

I couldn't send big things through the [Kaleidoscope] as I, and Marina, are currently stuck on this universe. Still, grabbing things is a different matter. So is sending small items like money. Hence, I still managed to get some new material from other universes.

[Where Truth is Tested, Fog-filled Midnight Tower Dungeon]

That was its name.

I stood here in a green coloured midnight sky within the illusion barrier. I could see a mist covered tower called [Tartarus] out there, with a familiar figure sitting on a low floor, along with many shadow like creatures.

The figure looked just like me, but blackened, calm, and with bright yellow eyes.

"It's been awhile. Hasn't it?" My doppelganger said.

"Yeah. Things have changed, haven't they?" I responded.

"So it has. But many things still remain the same. It eats you up, and you let it. Because you believe that it's the only way to keep you in check, doesn't it? How does it feel to know that guilt is the only thing holding you back?" My shadow mocked.

I shaked my head, and corrected him. "Not the only thing. True, I hold myself back out of guilt. But also, because I love and cherish many things."

"You deny me?"

"We know how this dance goes. Point is, what you say is true, just not entirely correct."

"Yet, I am you."

"And you are me."

"I will kill you. You are a reckless fool to come to die. After all, I am your equal, and much more." The shadow menacingly states as he withdraws a shadowed [Enkidu].

"No. I didn't come here to die. I came here to retrace my steps." I gathered my chakra and opened up all my precognition abilities. "I came here to kill myself."

I took a step forward. And I faced my true self.

AN: Stat sheet below. I aim to focus on these dynamics in no particular order. Tamamo - Yokai Faction - Doomwing. Cu Lancer+ Group - Celtic Faction. Saber/EMIYA. Shirou/Caren/Harem + Tuka – family + everyone. Irina + Xenovia- rest of the group. Sasaki v Musashi. (Yes that was deliberate), Mittlet +Asia + Tuka – Kokabiel, Rias + Ravel – everyone, EMIYA – everyone, Okita – everyone. It's going to be slow due to real life, and I plan to take my time. It's going to be a long five days in DXD verse time, much like the HGW. But I really wanted to slow down the story for a long time, and this was a great chance to do it while letting Issei deal with crazy crossover stuff. After this long arc is over I plan to either go for a 'fun' reincarnation or one that I had been planning for awhile but the anime just encouraged me to get to it. *Cough**Wilhelm for MC**Suzuki Honda Civic please git gud**Cough**RemSatella for best girl*

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei/Alexande Luthor Jr. **Age**: 20

**LVL:** 150 **EXP:** 42340/117,809,740

**Title**: **[Super Genius]**** Affiliation**: None

**Race:** Human with Draconic Traits

**HP:** 307,840/307,840 **Regen:** 64,646.4 per minute (10 % (Base) + 9% (regeneration skill)+ 2% (Philosopher's Stone))

**MP:** 137,575/137,575 **Regen:** 63,676 per minute (2*WIS + 0.1% of max mana per WIS)

**Prana:** 20000/20000 (Opened Circuit No * Prana Limit)-200*100

**Chakra: **3,958,061,950/3,958,061,950 (END+MAG)*(Chakra Fruit Multiplier(10000)+Chakra Circuit number)- 26369.5*150100 **Regen:** 435,386,814.5 per minute (1% (Base) +10% (Master of Chakra Manipulation skill))

**STR:** 15,389.5 (11265+745+3397.5)

**END:** 12,604 (11634+970+0)

**AGI:** 26,451 (12743+965+12743)

**INT:** 17,864 (16749+1115+0)

**WIS:** 18,863 (10540+945+7378)

**MAG:** 13,756.5 (12003+1753.5+0)

**LUK:** 10,317 (10007+310+0)

**GAR**: 250

**Points:** 0

**Wealth: 4 Gil (Gilgamesh)**

**Status: Dragon's Aura (+300% in Reputational Gains with women, when not hidden, your presence will be felt)**

**Skill list**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive – **

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive – - ****Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

**[Beginner's Boost]**** – Passive – **

**[Dimension Traveler's Instant Adaption] ****– Passive – **

**[The Multiverse Affinity] – Passive – **

**[Spiral Energy] – Passive – LVL. 1**

**[Mana Conversion] – Passive – **

**[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – Lvl.70 -**** Increase in AGI and WIS by 1% per level**

**When taking this stance: Increase in AGI and STR by 10+1% per level when parrying**

**[Yolo Dual Blades Stance] – Passive – Lvl.30 -**** Increase in AGI and STR by 1% per level**

**When taking this stance: Increase in AGI and STR by 10+1% per level when attacking**

**[Eye of the Mind (True)] – Passive – Lvl.60 – Rank A+**

**[Presence Concealment] – Passive/Active – Lvl.60 – Rank A+**

**[Item Construction] – Passive/Active - Lvl.70 – Rank A++**

**[Concept Improvement] - Passive – Lvl 27- Rank D**

**[Territory Creation] – Active – Lvl.40 Rank B**

**Description****: The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Can create a makeshift 'workshop' and can create terrain to give a slight advantage to physical combat.**

**[Riding] – Passive/Active- Lvl 15 Rank E**

**[Archery] – Passive/Active – Lvl.60 – Rank A+**

**[Body Modification] – Passive – Lvl.20 Rank D**

**Description****: It is the aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.**

**[Teaching] – Passive/Active – Lvl.50 – Rank A**

**[Cooking] – Passive – Lvl.85/100 - Rank: A+++**

**Description: ****A skill to create food from ingredients. The higher the skill, the greater the quality of the food and the efficiency of which you make it.**

**+Foodgasm Effect**

**[Shared Perception] – Active – Lvl.30 Rank C**

**Description: Allows the sharing of the sensorial inputs of those you have a mana connection with. Range and detail of shared perceptions increase as level increases.**

**[Clairvoyance] – Passive – Lvl.50/100 Rank: A**

**Description: ****Clairvoyance connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. Comprehensive future sight is achieved through usage of the [Kaleidoscope], [Sha Nagba Imuru] and [Eye of the Mind (True)].**

**[Battle Continuation] - Passive – Lvl 11- Rank E**

**[Villain's Overwhelming Power]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to willingly lower your total STR temporarily and increase either your STR or your AGI by 5 times that amount for half the time you held back. Your original STR values are regained regardless of your choice. (50 + 100 Base STR bonus) **

**[Villain's Forced Equalisation]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to automatically adjust your STR to whatever is needed to keep a stalemate in any instant should you choose to do so. So long as the value is equal or lower than your current STR. (150 Base STR bonus)**

**[Villain's Sudden Strike]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: You know that time when the hero thinks that things are going to go well for them? Well, fuck that! STR Increases by 1000% for one second or the time it takes for one attack. Only usable at start of battle or when you were holding back by a very significant amount. (250 Base STR Bonus)**

**[Villain's Valour]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: So, you're the bad guy, but there's this even worse guy that you have impossible odds against… fuck that shit, you're going to be badass. STR rises by 100 for every second you're at a disadvantage against an enemy. (1000 Base STR Bonus)**

**[Super Villain Showdown]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: It's just you and me. How it's always supposed to be. So long as the fight remains 1v1 in a contained area, STR is multiplied by 10x .(10000 Base STR Bonus)**

**[Flexible Defence Control] – Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to rearrange the END values of your body and also exchange physical defence for MAG defence. (50 + 100 Base END bonus)**

**[Regeneration Cycle] – Passive – **

**Description: 10x base health regeneration to 10%. (150+1000 Base END bonus)**

**[Reactive Defence] – Passive – **

**Description: Increases EXP gain to skills that grant resistance to damage and abnormalities by a tremendous amount. (250 Base END bonus)**

**[Gamer's Resilence] – Passive – **

**Description: Your body is now extremely hard to damage without consent. You are immune to non-conceptual attacks that are done with stats lesser than your relevant defence stats. (10000 Base END bonus)**

**[Resistance Zero]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that reduces all damage from moving at high speeds to zero. Also all forms of resistance when moving will become zero. This also applies to all equipment you are wearing. (50+100 Base AGI bonus)**

**[Zero Lag]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that renders all logic regarding perception, action and reaction null. (150 Base AGI bonus) i.e. Your body and mind perceives, acts and reacts on the level of your INT and AGI allows. Silly logical rules like reaction time no longer apply. Your thoughts and actions are completely in sync. **

**[Double Time]- Passive – **

**Description: Your AGI is now worth double its value. (1000 base AGI bonus)**

**[Fragile Speed]- Passive – **

**Description: Can exchange END values for AGI at an equal ratio. (250 Base AGI bonus) **

**[Legendary Travel]- Passive – **

**Description: You can fly at your max speed, other speed techniques can be applied to use as speed boosts. You do not experience relativistic time dilation if you do wish to. Boredom from traveling in all forms is now a non-issue. (10000 Base AGI bonus) **

**[Unforbidden Concepts]- Passive – **

**Description: The ability that allows you to understand concepts at an instinctive rather than theoretical level. Allows the usage of concepts beyond your comprehension by instinct. (50 base INT bonus)**

**[Perfect Memory]- Passive – (100 base INT bonus)**

**[Intuitive Aptitude]- Passive – (150 base INT bonus) (Think Sylar from Heroes)**

**[Intuitive Replication]- Passive – (250 base INT bonus) (Think Sylar from Heroes)**

**[Intuitive Improvement]- Passive – (1000 base INT bonus)**

**[Mind Over Science]- Passive – (1000 base INT bonus) **

**Description: Psychic Power unlocked, can be improved without limits. Even the rules of the universe can be altered based on force of will and calculations.**

**[Rejuvenation cycle] – Passive – **

**Description: 10X Base mana regeneration levels. From 0.2 to 2 per WIS. (50+1000 Base WIS bonus)**

**[Peace, Gained through Wisdom] – Passive – **

**Description: Adds mana regeneration of 0.1% per minute for every point in WIS.(100+150 base WIS bonus)**

**[Combat Perception] – Passive – **

**Description: Allows for you to understand how a person thinks and fights in combat. (250 Base WIS bonus)**

**[Serene Recovery] – Passive – **

**Description: Total MP recovery is multiplied by 100x when out of combat. (5 minutes of non-offensive acts) (10000 base WIS bonus)**

**[Multi-Cast]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: Allows you to set macro commands using mental triggers to activate up to 3 spells at a time. (50 Base MAG bonus)**

**[Overcharge]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: Allows spells to be charged with as much Mana as the user desires. Effects vary. (100 Base MAG bonus)**

**[360 NO SCOPE CASTING]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: The ability to cast spells in any direction without channelling through body parts from a distance of 100m or as far as the Gamer can see. (150+ 250 Base MAG bonus)**

**[Altered Laws]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: Spells can be altered to work seamlessly with one another. (1000 Base MAG bonus)**

**[Power Overwhelming]- Active/Passive – **

**Description: You may unleash an attack with all your energy. (HP, Chakra, etc…) Leaving you with 1 HP, MP, Prana, etc… This attack will always hit. (10000 Base MAG bonus)**

**[Essential needs of the Gamer] – Passive – **

**Description: Increase in LUK and % chance of getting what is needed. Applies for materials, skill acquisitions and the needs of your flesh. (50 + 100 Base LUK bonus)**

**[Noob's Luck] – Passive – **

**Description: Higher chance of getting rare loot if you have never gotten the loot before. (150 Base LUK bonus)**

**[Itemised Kill] – Passive – **

**Description: Every kills guaranteed to drop an item or skill book. No guarantees if it's good or not. (250 Base LUK bonus)**

**[For want of Nail, where you're the Nail] – Passive – **

**Description: You have a high chance of being in a situation where you can make things better while reaping the benefits. (1000+10000 Base LUK bonus)**

**[Knowledge of Respect and Harmony] – Passive – Lvl.50/100 Rank: A**

**Description: Knowledge of Respect and Harmony prevents any decrease in the effectiveness of a technique, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent. Rank B: Attacks cannot be perceived by the enemy.**

**[Spirit Phase] – Active – Lvl.40/100 MP cost: 20 per second- Increase in END by 2 per level**

**Description: ****Allows the user to phase through physical material like a spirit by temporarily transforming one's body and clothes to a visible intangible ghostly state.**

**[Arms Mastery] – Passive- Lvl. 100- Increases all stats by 2.5 per level**

**Description: Increases damage done by all 'weapons' by 500%**

**[Eternal Arms Mastership] – Passive – Lvl. 20 – Rank D**

**Description: Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.**

**[Onmyōdō] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.55 ****–Rank A**

**[Shikigami creation] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.50 ****–Rank A**

**[Jewelcraft] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.40 ****–Rank B**

**Description: This magecraft branch allows the storing of mana in jewels. Jewels with stored mana can be used to heal, recover mana from, used in spells and detonated as a limited mystic code.**

**[Alchemy] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.70 ****–Rank A++**

**[Detect Intent] – Passive – Lvl.50 – Rank A**

**[Homunculus Creation] - ****Passive/Active – Lvl.70**** –Rank A++**

**[Technology] - ****Passive– Lvl.40**** –Rank B**

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.50- ****Increase in INT and WIS by 0.5 per level**

**[Intimidate] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: variable- Increase in WIS by 1 per level**

**Description: The act of using various methods to strike fear into the hearts of those around you. Be it through physical, magical or psychological means. Anything goes.**

**Increases intimidation effectiveness by 5% per level**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.80 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Aura Mastery] – Passive/Active – Lvl.50/100 MP cost: variable- Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**Description: You can control your Aura which represents a mix of your mana density and your overall physical fighting prowess. It can be used to force weaker opponents to the ground or lower their statuses. Also can be used to affect your environment based on the density. Can be combined with elemental magic to reproduce that effect close to you.**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.90 MP Cost: 1- ****Increase in INT by 1 per level**

**[Pain Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.70**** \- Increase in END by 0.5 per level**

**[Physical Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.80 - ****Increase in STR and END by 0.5 each per level**

**Decrease in physical damage by 10+0.5% per level**

**[Multiverse Martial Arts (Grand Master)] – Passive – Lvl.60 -**** Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5 each per level**

**Increase in damage when using weapons by 10+1% per level**

**Increase in damage when not using weapons by 20+2% per level**

**[Regeneration] – Passive – Lvl.80 -**** Increase in END by 0.5 per level**

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 1 + 0.1% per level**

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.60 MP cost: 140**

**[ID Escape] – Active – Lvl.60 MP cost: 35**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.80 MP cost: 3 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.2 per level, and increase in INT by 0.5 per level.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.100 MP cost: depends on object - ****Increase in MAG by 0.2 per level**

**[Almighty Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl Max MP cost: Variable **** (Reinforcement Maxed Skill)**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.100 MP cost: 3 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.1 per level**

**[Almighty Alteration] – Active – MP cost: Variable (Alteration Maxed Skill)**

**[Gradation Air] – Active – Lvl.100 MP cost: 5 - ****Increase in INT by 0.5 per level**

**[Substantial Air] – Active – MP cost: Variable (Gradation Air Maxed Skill)**

**[Flash Air] – Active – Lvl.100 MP cost: Variable **

**[Space Just Got Real] – Active – MP cost: Variable (Flash Air Maxed Skill)**

**[Tracing] – Active – Lvl.75 MP cost: Variable - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Mana Infusion] – Active – Lvl.60 MP cost: Variable - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Dark Flames] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: 90 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Life Transfer] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: 10 - ****Increase in MAG by 1 per level**

**[Sword Arts] – Active – Lvl.25 MP cost: 0 or 40 – Increase in STR and AGI by 2 per level**

**[Kido] – Active – Lvl.40 MP cost: Depends on Kido used – Increase in MAG by 2 per level**

**[****Hohō****] – Active – Lvl.100 MP cost: 1 – Increase in AGI by 2 per level**

**[****Echo Speed Clone****] – Active – **

**Description: A tangible (not to you) clone attacks a split second after every attack.**

**[Mana Constructs] –Lvl. 60 – MP cost: Variable – Increase in MAG by 5 per level**

**[Dragon Slayer Magic] – Lvl.15- MP Cost: Depends on spell - Increase in MAG per level by 2**

**Description: Allows the use of Dragon Slayer Magic. Currently: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Rank D)**

**[True Nine Lives Series] – Active – Lvl.30 MP Cost: Variable – Increase in all stats by 2 per level**

**Description: The skill that originated from Heracles slaying of the Hydra in a single blow filtered down so that it can be used with all weapons. Nine Lives variants for every conceivable attack.**

**Used: True Nine Lives-The Shooting Hundred Heads, Nine Lives Blade Works, Nine Lives Blade Dance**

**[Tsubame Gaeshi] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: 50 – Increase in AGI by 2 per level**

**[Kakuyoku Sanren (Issei Version)] – Active – Lvl.30 MP cost: 30 + Reinforcement Cost – Increase in AGI and MAG by 1 per level**

**[Incantation Magic (Negima)] –Lvl 30– Increase in MAG by 2.5 per level**

**[Centum Lanceae Umbrae (Hundred Shadow Spears)] **

**Description: A spell that gives physical form to 'shadow' spears, pierces Magic Barriers. The number of spears summoned is equivalent to the skill's level.**

**[Heaven's Feel] – Active – Lvl.50/100 MP cost: 1000 Increase in MAG by 2 per level**

**Description: ****A closer usage of the Third Magic, one of the True Magics of the Nasuverse. Soul magic at near it's peak.**

**[Gate of the GAMER] – Active – Lvl 100 MP Cost: 100 - Increase in WIS by 2 per level**

**Description: ****Opens the gate to the Gamer's inventory, allows items to be taken out from any direction, at any speed up to Mach 5 and in whatever manner of the user's choosing. Items that can be taken out at a time: 2 per level. No cost per item after deployed.**

**[Monologue] – Passive/Active – Lvl.40 Rank B**

**Description: Improves the attention drawing abilities of monologues delivered to people. At higher ranks people will cease their actions in order to listen to you monologuing. If it's an internal monologue, your thoughts are accelerated so that the chances of your internal monologues being interrupted will be lowered.**

**[FF White Magicks] –Active – Lvl. 65 – Increase in All stats except LUK by 3**

**[FF Black Magicks] –Active – Lvl.40 – Increase in All stats except LUK by 3**

**[Boundary Field Creation] – Passive/Active – Lvl.50 Increase WIS and MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Light Energy Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.10 Rank E Increase in END and MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Magic Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.30 Rank C Increase in WIS and MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Memory Partition] – Passive – Lvl.100 Rank A**** Increases INT by 1 per level.**

**Description****: It is the ability to partition their thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms. You have 10 rooms.**

**[Independent Partitions]- Passive – Lvl Max**

**Description: Your memory partitions can now work on entirely different issues without being interconnected.**

**[Thought Acceleration] – Passive – Lvl.100 Rank A-****Increases INT by 1 per level.**

**Description: Fast thought is only a prerequisite to it, does what it says. Increases thought speed by 5% per level. **

**[Thinking outside of Time] – Active – Lvl Max**

**Description: Allows your thoughts to go outside the time axis. This state can be used as long as your INT in seconds. Your thoughts are still accelerated even when time is essentially stopped for you. Can only be used once every 24 hours.**

**[Conceptual Defence Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.20 Rank D **

**[Kaleidoscope] – Passive/Active –Lvl. 60 MP cost: 1000 Increase in MAG and INT by 1 per level**

**[Boosted Gear] – Passive/Active – Lvl.75 – HP cost: Varies**

**Description: One of the Longinus series Sacred Gear. Contains the soul and spirit of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, one of the two titled Heavenly Dragons. Increases STR, END, AGI and MAG by 25% X 2****n-1****, where 'n' is the number of charges. Charges increase every ten seconds and can be released for an exponential and explosive boosts that lasts for one instance or ten seconds. Can also use [Transfer]. **

**Grants [Dragon's Aura], Dragonic traits, [Red Dragon Emperor] title**

**Balance Breakers Available: [Balance Breaker: Scale Mail], [Sub-species Balance Breaker: Sage of the Seven Scales]**

**[Chakra Usage]- Passive/Active – Lvl.100 - ****Increase in MAG by 0.25 and END by 0.25 per level**

**[Master of Chakra Usage] – Passive – Lvl MAX**

**Description: Reduces chakra costs of techniques by 75%**

**[Chakra Control]- Passive– Lvl.100 - ****Increase in INT by 0.25 and WIS by 0.25 per level**

**[Master of Chakra Manipulation]- Passive– **

**Description: Allows for the above to be done easily. +10% of Max Chakra recovered per minute.**

**[Gamer's HUD Eye] – Passive/Active – Lvl. MAX**

**Description: A genetic trait that passes on a weakened Gamer ability. Essentially redundant for you, but for your descendent or whoever you perform the Madara style eye surgery on, they will essentially get the ability to form parties and gain the ability to use skills from other worlds so long as they have researched it from sources sufficiently. Also, allows body to adapt to different energy sources more easily.**

**Grants [Gamer's Body], [Gamer's Mind (Lesser)] and [Omni-Planar Adaption]**

**[Sex Magic] – Passive/Active – Lvl. 30 MP Varies- Increase in END and MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Sex]- Active – Lvl 50 – Increases END by 0.5 per level**

**[Wizardry]- Passive/Active – Lvl 75 – Increases MAG by 0.5 per level**

**[Medaka Box style skills] – Lvl Max- Separate Menu**


End file.
